Full Moon Rising
by goldentemptress
Summary: 10 years post B.D., Jacob and Nessie are finally able to live somewhat normal lives, will she choose to spend her life with him, or will someone or something else get in her way? Rated M for violence, language & sexuality in later chapters,***ON HIATUS**
1. Prologue & Part I: Decisions

**Disclaimer, I do not own these characters, Stephenie Meyer does, but I still get to play with them. :)**

**A/N: The first part of the story will be told from Jacob's point of view. I feel that his journey is one that I have always been interested in, and I want to let my imagination see where I can take him.**

**Also, since my story takes place ten years after Breaking Dawn, the first ten or so chapters will be Jacob recalling important events during the time up to that point. They are flashback summaries, so there will be very little dialogue. **

**Its very detailed, but if I did not give you the details of their life up to the present, the story would not make any sense later on. ****So bear with me, as there is a lot of information to cover. I promise its worth your time, Chapters 4 and 6 have some super steamy details, so stay tuned.**

**I hope you enjoy and don't forget to give me reviews! Enjoy!**

**Chapter One: Decisions**

I still find the way that my life turned out as something of a shock. In the twelve years since Isabella Swan, now Cullen, re-entered my life it has become more and more surreal. Since then I have become accustomed to the fact that I am an undeniable part of a very supernatural saga that surrounds everyone I have come to call family over the last decade. When I think about the events that have transpired, it is mind boggling to think of them as a reality.

I mean, what twenty seven year old male expects to be a shape shifter, who is well over six foot seven and looks like he could be the poster child for Native American body builders, but still looks like he is in his early twenties. Even though my size and build are more than imposing to a majority of the people in my life, my face has barely aged a bit.

I do not have the tell tale creases in my brow, or the small smile lines along my cheeks, and my skin is still as soft and firm as it ever has been. The only way that anyone could ever tell how much I have really aged would be to look into my eyes.

The changes to my human form are only one of the many things that have changed about me though. Thankfully, the last eight years or so of my life have been relatively normal, if you would call living near a coven of "vegetarian" vampires normal. Shortly after our terrifying confrontation with the Volturi, the Cullen family decided to go through with their plans to move to New Hampshire so Bella could attend Dartmouth the next fall.

They wanted to leave as early as possible so they could use the time to build a comfortable new life on the outskirts of the small town of Hanover. Esme and Carlisle left several months before the rest of the family to search the area for adequate land to acquire, and to find a hospital where Carlisle would work during our years there.

The rest of the family decided that they would wait until the late spring to join them so we could tie up loose ends with the community and family left behind in Forks and possibly La Push. Charlie was reluctant to let us go, but he decided that Bella's happiness was more important, and we had promised to come back to the Pacific Northwest once her time at Dartmouth was over.

It was at that point that I had to make a decision at to which direction my life would go.

I could either join them and leave the only place that I had ever called home, or I could let them go, taking my heart along with them. I knew from the minute that she was born that I would never be able to leave Renesmee, but leaving my father and the pack was another story altogether. Leaving them would be torturous to me, but I had no idea if I would be able to stand being away from Nessie for long periods of time, as I had spent everyday with her since September when she was born.

I decided to leave the decision up to Sam, because if I left, then my small pack would again join his, as I did not wish for them to follow me. Although Seth would jump at the chance for a new adventure, I knew that Leah would refuse to follow the Cullens.

Quil was never going to go anywhere without Claire, and Embry was still weary at the fact that I socialized so closely with vampires. At first, Sam was adamant that I regain the pack and find a way to keep the Cullen family closer to Washington, but I could never ask Bella to give up that experience. After he realized what his decision would do to my well being, he decided that my small pack would dissolve, and rejoin his, and that I would be free to go wherever I felt the need.

The decision was then made, I would go with the Cullen family, assimilate with them into the community of Hanover, and fly back to visit my father during school breaks and holidays. I could tell that Billy was distraught over my decision, but I also knew that he respected my decision. Rachael and Paul were there to support him and make sure that he was well taken care of, and I would send money if needed.

The Cullen family had been very generous towards me since I had shown my allegiance to them by saving Bella and Renesmee from Sam and the rest of the pack. Although a truce had been called and the treaty had been restored long since then, I knew that Sam was still weary of having me so closely involved with such a large group of vampires. However peaceful and different they were from the rest of their kind, they were still a natural enemy of our kind, and Sam was only looking out for the best interests of our tribe.

My relationship with the Cullens was one that I never thought possible, but Renesmee changed that. I was now a beloved member of the family, and they treated me as such.

Bella was still like a best friend, but she had taken a more motherly affection towards me, and no longer wished to murder me for imprinting on her infant daughter. She truly understood that my love for Nessie was pure, and she was happy that I had finally found someone I wanted to share my life with, no matter how bizarrely it had happened.

Edward had also become more paternal towards me, and I knew that even though we still had many differences in opinion, he still loved me deeply. He was initially skeptical of my interactions with Nessie, fearing that they were perverse, but he knew through my thoughts that my feelings about her were deep and pure.

Rosalie was still weary of my interaction with the family, but she had grown use to my presence, and I truly believed that she enjoyed our banter and somewhat hostile relationship. Emmett, well, he never was one to hold any true dislike for me, he found that I was a kindred spirit and often shared his humor.

Alice was nervous about me joining the family, because it clouded her vision, but we had remedied that by learning how closely my distance to the family affected her visions. As long as she learned to look for things when I was away for short periods of time, she was able to see a majority of their immediate future. Jasper was skeptical as well, because much like Bella's human interactions with the family, he acknowledged the fact that I was still human, and therefore posed a small threat to their lifestyle. The only reason that we formed any kind of bond was because I was genuinely a happy and lighthearted person, and he found that my emotions were able to keep him and the rest of the family at ease.

Carlisle was very accepting of my addition to the family, however impractical, because he was truly a kind and loving soul who knew that I would always be loyal to his family, at any cost. Esme was probably the most loving person that I had ever met, and if I didn't know better, I would think that she would find a way to be gracious and hospitable to Lucifer himself. It was her nature to be a mother figure, and she treated my like I was her own, and she was truly excited at the thought that I could one day be her grandson.

After my separation anxiety over my family had been resolved, I was genuinely excited to get to travel to a new place, and with the Cullen clan as my family I knew that life would never be boring.

So off we went to Hanover to build our new life.

**A/N: Ok, this is a message to all you people who have been reading the first chapter, and moving on.....yes I know people know who you are. Read Chapter Six, and if you still dont add the story to your alerts, then fine, but at least give it a chance.....its making me sad :(**


	2. New Hampshire Here we Come!

**A/N: I have almost completely finished the next chapter, but I will not update until I get some reviews, I don't want to continue the story as is if people do not like it. That being said, enjoy chapter two, and hopefully I will be able to update soon, its up to you.**

**Chapter Two: New Hampshire here we come!**

When we got there, I was flabbergasted at the progress that Esme had made on our living arrangements. The land that they had purchased was about twenty minutes, by normal speed limits, outside of Hanover, and there were forests and ponds nearby which seemed relatively untouched by the population in that area. Because Carlisle had managed to buy 1000 acres of land, we had no neighbors for several miles.

There was one large house, if you could call it that, which was nestled into the southwest face of a small hilly mountain range, which was about a half a mile from Moose Mountain. It was styled similar to the house in Forks, but it was integrated into the hills and rose over six stories up the terrain. To get to the house Esme had created a hidden drive into the forest that was connected to a country road aptly named Wolfeboro road.

She swore that it was only a coincidence, but I could tell that she had done it to amuse me.

Much like their previous home, if you didn't know that the drive was there, you would think that you were taking an abrupt turn into the deep forest. For the first several hundred feet, the drive was only compressed dirt, then it opened up into a natural pebbled stone drive, which eventually turned into a long paved driveway. The trip up to the house was over a half a mile, so there was little risk of anyone accidentally happening to stumble upon it. Carlisle had also gone to the trouble of getting the county to agree to consider his land a natural preserve, so there were signs bordering the property on all sides that disallowed hunting and hiking on the land.

Once you reached the last hundred or so feet of the drive, the house seemed to sprout up out of the ground and easily could have been a nature resort. Let's just say, my entire tribe could have inhabited this house and we would still have room to breathe. The lowest level of the house was a sprawling eight-car garage, which was double deep and dug into the hillside so it could easily fit twelve cars and a sizeable workshop. It was recessed down half a level from the main drive, and had a paved area poured down to it.

The main entrance of the house was accessible by a long set of stairs made of natural stone that led up to a balcony that wrapped around the three visible sides of the house. The remaining stories mimicked this with their own wrap around balconies and the entire front of the house consisted of large picture windows bordered by a natural stone façade.

Once you entered the front door you could see that the there was a large living area that was divided up into several sitting areas. The first floor was decorated almost exactly the same as the house in Forks, Esme had used neutral, soft colors, and the richness of the rooms came from the additions of natural wood and stone.

To the left of the door, there was a large stone fireplace that rose the ten or so feet to the ceiling above which was surrounded by three oversized couches. On either side of the fireplace there were built in bookcases that housed books, and other odds and ends. To the right, there was one large u-shaped sectional couch, which wrapped around a large entertainment area, which seemed to house the largest television I had ever seen in my life. A large elevator was situated in the center of the large open first floor that was encased in the same natural stone of the fireplace, and rose the rest of the four stories of the house. In the front half of the house, the ceiling was open to the roof, and there were three large skylights. On either side of the elevator, there was a railing so you could look out over the first floor. To the left side of the house on the upper floors, there was a small catwalk like railed hallway that led to a sliding glass door to the outside balconies on each floor. If you turned around once you were inside the front door, you could see that the wall up the front of the house was practically one large window, which made the house open and filled with light.

In the back left of the first floor, there was a large library that had double doors and housed books on three walls from floor to ceiling. This room was easily twice the size of my tiny bedroom in La Push, and I was certain that I would probably spend absolutely no time in it. Behind the staircase, there was a small hallway which house the "guest" bathroom, which I was sure would only ever be used by three members of this family, Nessie and I for obvious reasons, and I'm sure Rosalie, because she liked to remind herself of her beauty at least every two hours, either that or like most blondes she was drawn to shiny objects. It was a long room with a double sink above which a large mirror was mounted, and there was a small room that housed the toilet, although you could tell she put in a little bit of arm room for me. On the back right side of the house, there was a large modern kitchen and a sitting area with a large table, which could easily sit ten people. These items were only there for appearances sake, and I knew that Nessie and I would be the only people to actually enjoy a meal there.

The second floor consisted of a large bedroom suite for Carlisle and Esme, Carlisle's office, and a small sitting area, which looked out the southern face of the house.

The third floor was divided up into two large bedrooms, which belonged to Alice and Jasper, and Rosalie and Emmett.

The fourth floor had three bedrooms, one large "guest" bedroom suite, and two smaller ones, which I assumed were for Nessie and me. I was sure that if the guest bedroom ever got used, it would be by Charlie, as he was the only person I could imagine visiting here. Although, that in itself was a stretch.

The fifth floor was split up into one large bedroom for Bella and Edward, and a room with a glass front which contained a piano, so I assumed it was set up to be a recording studio.

The top floor was one large room that was completely open, and was set up like a large entertainment room. On one end, there was a projection television that was surrounded by a small stadium seating area. There were two levels, the bottom had three love seats with armrests in between, and the second level had two love seats on both ends, and two single seats in the middle. I had no doubt that the single seats were intended for Nessie and I, and I was sure that the reason they were on the second level was because no one wanted to be stuck sitting behind me. The other end of the room was filled with a television that could easily have been twins with the one on the first floor, and a gaming set up that had every system imaginable. Two built in bookcases that housed what must have been hundreds of games flanked this. This was where the men in the house would spend hundreds of hours over the next four years. In my years in La Push I wasn't exposed to many videos games, but that would soon change.

For the first few hours we were there, the group of us explored our new home, which was much more impressive than the house in Forks, I didn't know that would be possible, but Esme insisted that she wanted a retreat on the east coast to visit later on. There were what seemed like sprawling bathrooms in practically every room in the house, which was most likely for show, because I refused to think of what else they would be used for.

The day was luckily overcast and drizzly, so the rest of the family wanted to go into Hanover to explore, and Edward and Bella needed to register for classes.

Carlisle was already beginning work at the local hospital, and Esme had disappeared after our brief tour to go and attend to some business regarding the property.

I had decided that I would refrain from going to school for the first semester, and maybe try to enroll in a community college later on. I had also contemplated trying to find a part time job at a body shop to keep myself occupied.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were going to tour Dartmouth with Bella and Edward, because they were thinking of enrolling in some night courses to keep up their cover, and because it gave them something to do.

Nessie and I spent most of our first three hours exploring the fourth floor. She clung to my back giggling almost the entire time. At first, she was skeptical of the new house, often putting her hand to my cheek showing me pictures of Charlie and the woods surrounding Forks and La Push.

After exploring her room for the first time, her visions turned to what she was going to make me play with her or how she would look in her new attire. Her bedroom was in the center and it was decorated as if it was taken from a fairy tale. She had a large canopy bed, which was covered with every kind of stuffed animal imaginable, and had long sheer flowing fabric, which hung down from the sides. The walls were painted to look like a forest, and there were fairies and cartoon like animals painted into the scene. There was a sprawling closet that took up one entire wall, which I was sure was Alice's doing, and it was filled with everything from what looked like children's hiking gear to frilly princess dresses. It seemed to be divided up into sections by size, because with Nessie's unusually rapid growth patterns, she rarely wore clothes once. There was also a large dollhouse, a small playhouse, which I was sure I would not fit in, and every girly toy imaginable.

On the right side of the room there was what I was told was a Jack and Jill bathroom in which there was a large counter with a double sink, a sizeable linen closet, a toilet, and a separate room that held both a stand up enclosed shower, and a whirlpool tub. This room was joined to another large bathroom area with a double sink and toilet, which were connected to my room.

Nessie was absolutely thrilled with what Esme and Alice had created for her, and she soon forgot how much she would miss what we left behind. I was relieved by this, because I wanted her to be happy in the years that we were there. I knew that she would be spending many hours in this house because of her ever-changing appearance, and I wanted them to be happy ones.

After spending two long, but enjoyable hours in Nessie's girly wonderland, it was time to explore my room. Even though it was one of the smaller rooms in the house, it still was larger than the living room and kitchen combined in my dad's house in La Push. It had walls that were painted a medium blue color, and it had a border along the ceiling that was the silhouette of a forest landscape which showed howling wolves situated on rocks, with trees and mountains in the background. Even though it was meant to make me feel included, it kind of made me miss home even more.

To the left there was my access to the shared bathroom, and a small walk in closet that was filled with clothes, which I was sure was also Alice's doing. The clothes ranged from several kinds of athletic shorts, which I was sure were for hunting trips, to full suits, which I was unsure of why I would need them. I was certain that Alice had probably had to special order all of these clothes because I had found that many stores do not carry clothes to fit a six foot seven giant like myself. Even though I was sure I would not be using the trendier dress clothes as often as intended, I still appreciated the fact that the family would go to such lengths to make me feel at home. I was never afforded such luxuries growing up, and I remembered a time when I was barely able to keep clothes on my back during the early days after my change. I was certain then that I was destined to a life of nudity because I was going to make my dad go broke trying to keep up with me.

On the far wall there was a large oversized king bed, which only had a headboard, which was good, because my even though the bed was long, I was sure my feet would hang off the end.

To the right of the door, a corner desk had a laptop computer and a stereo system. On the wall above the desk there was a small flat panel television mounted to the wall.

Nessie seemed to approve of my new room, but at one point, she put her hand to my cheek again and showed me spending time in her room playing with her dolls. I cringed at the thought but knew that it would happen, because I would do just about anything to make her smile, even if it involved a Barbie doll. Although I would have to draw the line if she thought I was going to be involved in any kind of dress up games.

After our exploration of the fourth floor, I was definitely hungry, so we raided the fridge, much to Nessie's dismay, for a snack. Esme had left prepared dishes in there, and I quickly heated a pan of lasagna up so I could dig in. There was also a mug with a sippy cup lid in there that was made of metal, which I was sure I did not want to know the contents of which I handed to Nessie. She perked up at that, but I still did not like the fact that they served her blood in a bottle. I had grown accustomed to hunting with Bella and Nessie, but I still cringed at the thought that they kept blood in the refrigerator with my food.

After we finished our meals, Nessie and I went out into the living room, cuddled up on the couch and watched cartoon movies. She fell asleep after about a half an hour, so I took her up for the first nap in her new room. I went back downstairs, resumed watching TV, and waited for the rest of the family to return. I eventually fell asleep, and woke up to Rosalie poking me in the side, muttering something about shedding on the couch.

That evening the family went hunting, and I followed along, knowing that in order to stop my aging, I would have to phase regularly. That first hunt was fun, and I loped through the forest with Nessie clinging to my back giggling and screaming with joy. The wildlife in this area was not the same as Forks, but it seemed to be plentiful, and if we needed to, there could be evening trips made to Canada for larger game. After several hours of exploring, we all rejoined and headed back to the house. Every one seemed interested in spending time as couples getting use to their new surroundings, so I opted to tuck Nessie into bed and go to sleep myself.

The day after we arrived, Esme informed Bella, Edward, Nessie and I that there were a few surprises on the northern edge of the property that we were duty bound to discover, so off we went. We didn't have to go far, about a quarter of a mile away from the house there was what seemed like an exact replica of Bella's cottage nestled into a valley area between the two parts of the low mountain range. A small brook ran along side the house and even the garden looked exactly the same as the one in Forks. If Bella could cry, I would venture to guess she would have, because the look on her face was priceless. As we were exploring our familiar surroundings Edward received a phone call from Esme, and she told us to keep looking, that the cottage was not our only surprise.

Nessie and I quickly hurried out the door and ran off into the forest leaving Bella and Edward alone in their new house. I was sure that they would not follow, because they were giving each other sickeningly longing looks, and I did not want to know what they were going to do with us gone.

It didn't take long to pick up Esme's scent and we followed it to the other side of the brook where there was a small log cabin nestled into the edge of a clearing. At first Nessie showed me a vision of the inside being a giant playroom filled with toys, but I had other ideas. When we opened the door, I could see that I was right. It was all one open living space, with one bedroom, and it was probably half the size of Bella and Edward's cottage. There was a small u shaped kitchen with an island to my right, and there was a door to the bedroom facing the kitchen. To the immediate left there was a small dining table, and natural wood cabinet, which was filled with table linens, which I wasn't exactly sure that I would have a need for. In the back part of the room on the left, there was a small stone fireplace with a flat screen television mounted to it, and to the right there was a small cabinet filled with electronics equipment I was sure I didn't know how to use. There was a large oversized leather couch flanked by natural wood tables with lamps, and there was a matching coffee table between the couch and fire place. Against the far wall, two oversized matching chairs also faced the fireplace. Windows were present on almost every wall, and it filled the place with enormous amounts of light, along with the two skylights in the roof above the living room.

Behind the couch was another entry to the bedroom, though this one led through the bathroom. The room was roughly the same size as the one at the main house, and it had a slightly smaller closet, which housed the same variety of clothing, minus the high-end stuff. If you entered the room from the kitchen, on the far wall there was a large window that overlooked a sizeable dresser, along the right wall there was another oversized king bed, which was covered in soft plaid flannel bedding. The entire room. Like the rest of the house was made to look like the walls were made of logs, with the exception of the insides of the closet and bathroom on the left wall.

The furnishings in the entire cabin were made almost entirely of natural wood, even the counter tops in the kitchen. The only non wood coloring in the cabin came from the large green leather couches, the curtains and window treatments, the bedding in the bedroom and the appliances on the counters. It was vastly different from any other place that I had lived, but it felt like home. I found myself tearing up at the sight of it, and Nessie quickly showed me images of the four of us watching television and playing games, Bella cooking us meals in the small kitchen, and me reading to Nessie on my oversized couch with a fire going in the background. This only made the tears fall faster, and she responded by biting me on the finger to get my mind off of whatever was upsetting me. I explained to her that I was not upset, I was happy, and she began chattering on about how much she liked her new houses and how she wanted to come play with Jakey every single day. This warmed my already burning heart because I knew that even though at that point I housed no romantic feeling for her whatsoever, she was going to be my life long friend.

After about an hour of enjoying my new home, Edward and Bella came to get us to come back to the main house so we could all talk about our plans for how to spend our time in Hanover.


	3. Our Life in Hanover

**Chapter Three: Our Life in Hanover**

During that first family meeting, we, well they, decided how everyone was going to be spending their time.

Obviously, Carlisle would be spending his days at the hospital, and his evenings teaching Nessie history, which I found amusing, because he had lived through several centuries he was teaching her. By the time school started at Dartmouth and she was a year old, she appeared to be a bouncing three year old bundle of energy. She was already fluent in two languages, which she was starting to actually use instead of her gift. I obviously had very little understanding of what she was saying when she talked to Edward and Carlisle in what I assumed to be Italian and Portuguese. I could only understand select words, and because of my basic knowledge of Spanish, I knew that they were similar.

During the day, Esme would teach Nessie basic subjects like math, reading, spelling, and science. She was a very patient teacher, and I did as much as I could to help her, which was mainly keeping Nessie focused on her studies, because she was easily distracted, a trait she seemed to get from Bells.

Bella was planning to study Biology, which seemed to be an inside joke between her and Edward, but I really didn't want to know why it was so funny. Edward, true to form, studied Linguistics and Music Theory. He was definitely much smarter than I ever gave him credit.

Rosalie and Emmett decided to spend the first year or so exploring the eastern part of the country, and Canada. They returned about every six to eight weeks, with presents for the family, and books about the states for Nessie. To be perfectly honest, I welcomed the absence of dog jokes, and forced wrestling matches in the woods.

Alice and Jasper took evening classes at Dartmouth, in Art History and Ancient History respectively. Although Jasper lived through several wars, he was still fascinated by the things that predated his long life. During the day, Jasper played with Nessie and me, he was drawn to her because she was definitely the happiest person in the family. Alice would spend hours searching catalogs to find new toys and clothes for Nessie, which I am sure were entirely too expensive. Just about every month, she took Nessie to the malls in the surrounding cities and states to replenish her wardrobe. They never visited one more than once, because we did not want to risk any of the clerks questioning her abnormal rate of growth.

I spent the majority of my time with Nessie, but once she became interested in reading, I went to find myself something to do in my spare time. I found a small upscale body shop on the outside of town, and due to Rosalie's expert teaching over the summer, I was able to help them repair high-end luxury cars. Although I enjoyed my hours at the shop, I kept myself to thirty hours a week because it was actually painful to spend more and more time away from her.

During the summer after the first year, Bells, Edward and I took Nessie back to Forks, and I spent the summer with my friends and family in La Push. They lived in the main house, spending their afternoons at the cottage, and they went to dinner at Charlie's house most nights. I joined them for lunch, and brought Billy to his house for dinner several nights a week. At first, he was reluctant to spend time in a confined space with Edward and Bells, but his bond with Nessie was almost as strong as mine, almost.

Rachel and Paul had decided to get married at the end of the summer, so I was forced into helping with the planning. Paul, Quil, Embry and I were building them a house on the outer edge of the reservation, so my days were filled with hard manual labor.

At one point Esme spent a week in La Push, with Sam's reluctant permission, showing us how to decorate a house that a woman would live in. Although Paul and Embry were reluctant to work so closely with her, after the first day, they realized what a genuinely nice person she was, and they began to treat her as a mother figure. I grew especially close to Esme since I barely remembered my mother, and it was nice to have someone to fuss over me.

In early August, I brought Nessie to the wedding, and she seemed to love it. She was content to sit with Emily and Claire, because Quil and I were both groomsmen. She had already outgrown Claire significantly, and she was beginning to look like a graceful six year old. Her bronzed hair had grown down past her shoulders, and still fell in loose curls. She was tall and slender, and she was beginning to look a lot like Bells had at that age.

Sam had decided that it was best if Edward and Bella did not attend, because although the tribe had welcomed Nessie warmly, they did not want 'cold ones' to be around those in the tribe who still believed that our Quileute legends were just that.

During the ceremony, I had to shush Nessie twice, because she was holding Claire's hand, obviously sharing her gift, and they were giggling too loudly.

The day was lovely, I had actually seen my father cry, which shocked me, and I was happy to teach Nessie how to dance. At first, she stood on my feet and held onto my legs, but soon, she was twirling around me, and flitting to every edge of the dance floor. Sue had brought Charlie to the wedding, and he too took his turn dancing with his lovely granddaughter.

Once nightfall came and people were starting to head home, I took a very exhausted Nessie back to the cottage and tucked her into bed.

Once Rachel and Paul left for their honeymoon in Seattle, and I had spent a few days alone with my dad, helping him around the house, we headed back to Hanover for the next year.

Rosalie and Emmett returned in September for Nessie and Bella's birthdays, spoiling them both with extravagant presents. I refused to let Esme lend me money to buy her a present, so I made a miniature version of the bracelet I had once given Bella. She excitedly slipped it onto her small wrist, and she held her hand up to my hand to share memories of her admiring her mother's and of the look on my face the day I had given her the promise bracelet that she kept on the same wrist. Later on, when I was tucking her into bed she told me that even though she had been spoiled by the rest of her family, that the tiny carved wolf on her bracelet was her favorite present this year.

The next year went extremely quickly, Rosalie stayed at home with Esme, Nessie and I, and she began to teach Nessie how to rebuild small car components. I continued my work at the body shop, and I reluctantly took Edward up on the offer to teach me about history and languages. Let's just say that I was not the most focused student, and Nessie often teased me, in languages I had yet to master about my lack of fluency.

Edward spent several hours most evenings upstairs in the studio teaching Nessie how to play and read music. During these hours I either spent time talking to Bella about school and how different it had become for her with the use of a photographic memory and instant recall; or I was upstairs playing video games with Jasper and Emmett. They beat me constantly, and the few times I did win, I was convinced that they had thrown the game to make me feel better.

Usually once every few weeks we would go hunting, often to Canada, although sometimes I opted to stay at home with Nessie and Esme, while she taught her how to cook. Esme had mastered the art of cooking most foods, with some assistance from Bella, and she cooked large elaborate meals. Esme would sit with us while we ate, asking Nessie and I about our daily lives and talking about her plans for Nessie's studies.

Bells, Edward, Jasper, Alice and Emmett continued to take classes, and spent their spare time teaching Nessie new games and introducing her to new books and movies. Nessie had become the center of our world, and she continued to have a close bond with the entire family. By her third birthday, she was already studying at the level of a high school Junior, although she looked like a normal second grader.

In her first few years, she had embraced Alice's desire to dress her up in frilly pink and purple outfits, but by the time she was three, she was beginning to take Bella's stubborn stance on fashion. She had become a tomboy, and relied on Emmett and me to teach her how to play sports like baseball and soccer. Edward was convinced she would be injured if Emmett taught her how to play football, so we only did so when we knew that he would be away on campus. She was a natural, and threw a perfect spiral without even having to be told. Therefore, we taught her the finer points of how to be a quarterback. We were very careful on days that we taught her new things to have Bella shield our thoughts so he would not throw a fit. He was skeptical of this at first, but we told him that we were planning a secret trip for the family to take over spring break, so he overlooked it.

We knew that if we didn't go through planning a trip, he would discover our treachery, so Emmett and Bella convinced Esme to take the family to her island, so Nessie could finally get out of the country. She had flown on airplanes on our trips back to Washington, but she had never been on a boat, so she was excited to make the trip. I had never been out of La Push for most of my life up to that point, so I too was excited to spend time on the beaches of the island. The only thing I failed to account for was the fact that even though we were going in March, the temperature down there reached well into the eighties during the day. I felt like I was in a boiler, and luckily, each room had temperature control, so I kept mine like an icebox. After the week we spent there, I was happy to return home, because I knew that the humidity would be the death of me if we stayed any longer.

During the summer after our third year, I decided to return to La Push alone, Edward took Bella on a second honeymoon to Indonesia, and the rest of the family took Nessie on a cross-country tour of the United States. While they were gone, I talked to Nessie on the phone about her days each morning, as most of their family activities were done during the evening. They ended their trip in Forks, where Bells and Edward joined us, and we spent a week catching up with Charlie, Billy, Seth and I took Nessie down to La Push to visit Claire. While Bella and Edward returned to school with Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett right away, Esme, and I planned an early birthday party with Charlie.

Nessie was still insisting that she wanted to meet Renee, but we told her that it would not be possible, because her grandma would not be able to understand how she was already looking like a twelve year old, when she was only turning four. Charlie still abided by the 'need to know' system, and never asked questions about what Nessie was, because he knew that the answer would be too much to take.

Bella frequently emailed Renee and talked to her on the phone in her newly perfected "human" voice, but she had not seen her since the wedding. For the first year or so, Renee begged her to come visit, but she had become pregnant with Phil, so when the baby was born, she eventually stopped asking. She just began to send pictures of her new son, William Charles Dwyer, and continued her correspondence with Bella. Nessie was fascinated with how adorable her new uncle was, and begged to visit, but we had to convince her it was not in her best interests, or the family's.

Once Nessie turned four, all hell broke loose, her rapid growth rate and hormones started to change soon after Christmas that year, and she became a very disgruntled teenager.

She tried to act out and go to town by herself, but Alice usually caught on and I went after her. She withdrew from her usual activities, and instead of keeping up her skills with the piano, she threw herself into writing angry angst ridden songs with the electric guitar Emmett and Alice bought her for her birthday. She had already surpassed me in her studies by that point, and began to shirk her schoolwork to spend more time with me at the cabin.

I would have welcomed her attention normally, but she was beginning to act out against all of her family members at this point, and I knew that she was running to me to escape from Alice knowing what her decisions were. During the day, she often spent hours in the recording studio or playing video games by herself upstairs. I still spent time working at the body shop, where I was given the most complicated rebuilds and custom work, due to Rosalie's expert tutoring. After Nessie began to withdraw from the family, I requested my hours only be in the morning, so I could keep an eye on her during the afternoon and evening.

She seemed to use me as a confidant, and I welcomed her friendship, I too knew what it was like to be an abnormal teenager, so I tried to help her overcome her animosity for her family. The thing that she seemed to resent the most was the fact that while everyone else seemed free to come and go as they pleased, she felt like she was trapped in a prison, not able to experience any normal things that teenagers did.

She and I often hunted together during the evenings on weekends, because I still had to phase frequently in order to keep my aging at bay. The family was concerned about her well-being, but Edward was able to see that I was trying to help her through this difficult time in her life. He allowed her to spend more and more time with me, and was glad that I was able to take her hunting, because she refused to go with the family anymore.

Her instincts were changing frequently as the human side of her fought with her vampiristic traits. She still often ate human food with me, but she still preferred blood to be the majority of her diet. The thing that scared her though, was all of the changes that her body was going through, and this was one of the few things that she confided in Bella to explain to her. As I was obviously not an expert in the female hormonal patterns of this time, I tried to remain absent during those conversations to avoid embarrassing her.

The family seemed to keep their distance until the summer before her fifth birthday, but they decided to surprise her by enrolling her in a local private high school for the fall.

She now looked and acted like a normal fifteen year old, and her mood swings had started to become less prominent. Although she was still rebellious, she was beginning to open up to the family and rebuilding her relationships with them while she began distancing herself from me.

They decided that since it was Bella's last year at Dartmouth, they would enroll her as a high school Junior, and then she would be able to spend two years at the school before the family moved once again. Bella had decided that she wanted to spend the year after graduation helping Nessie adjust to her abrupt changes, so we opted to stay to let her finish high school just once, while she looked young enough to be a normal high school student.

Once the end of the summer neared and her birthday rounded the corner, they decided that even though she technically looked too young to drive, if they were going to enroll her as a junior, now was as good a time as any to teach her how to drive. That task was being left up to Edward and Rosalie due to their knowledge of cars, and superior driving skills. Nessie had wanted Bells to teach her, but she had still not adopted the enhanced driving tactics that the rest of the family held, so she was reluctant to become her teacher.

Even though Nessie had specifically requested to learn in her mother's 'after' car, her father refused to put a hormonally imbalanced half-breed behind the wheel of a high-end sports car. She tried her best to convince him otherwise, but he had warned her that five year olds technically were not allowed to drive, so she let it go.

Bella once again contacted J. Jenks in Seattle, and he was relieved to hear that 'Vanessa Wolfe' had returned to her given name of Renesmee Cullen, although he was still confused as to why a five year old needed a driver's license that stated she was sixteen. During their first phone conversation, after he inquired about the abrupt change in age, Jasper grabbed the phone and growled some commands at him. When he handed Bella back the phone, she apologized profusely and told him to put a rush on their delivery if at all possible.

The week that we waited for her license to show up was interesting, because even though they didn't take her farther off the property in the Volvo than the driveway, they were showing her some pretty complicated driving maneuvers, that I didn't even know. I personally thought that they were setting themselves up for trouble teaching a 'teenager' stunt driving, but Edward had insisted she be prepared for every situation.

Once her license arrived, Edward agreed to take her out on the country roads in the area to practice driving, so Rosalie and I asked to ride along for moral support. Nessie was a natural, like she was at most things, but she made several small mistakes that most new drivers do. If you did not know what was going on, the way in which Nessie communicated with her father would have seemed bizarre. She would begin her checklist of what she needed to do for each skill that he was teaching her in her head, without her uttering a word, Edward would respond out loud with comments like "And what else?" or "continue that thought" and when she was aggravated "language like that is going to get you nowhere young lady", and then she would put her hand on his arm to convey her responses. I had not seen her that quiet since she was a small child, but you could tell that she reverted to using her gift to help her get over her nerves.

Rose and I watched in awe at this sight, although we couldn't help ourselves by quietly bantering between ourselves because we had no idea what was going on in the conversation in the front of the car. I often felt like a small child, because every time Rose and I went at it, Edward would turn around with a very serious look on his face and scold us as if we were five year olds. Then when both of us continued our line of insults in our thoughts, he would tell us we were not helping and he was going to kick us out of the car if we couldn't act like adults. Eventually we gave up and went back to watching.

After she had perfected the finer points of orienting herself in the lane, obeying traffic signals, learning how to properly execute turns, we decided to give her one last lesson on parallel parking before we let her loose on the highway.

When Nessie had asked what she was supposed to park in between, Edward simply motioned to Rosalie and I, and said, "There are your cones right there". I knew he was obviously trying to exact revenge for our childish behavior earlier that day. I was given the job of acting as the front cone, and Rosalie was the back. Other than Nessie running the car into my legs on her first try, which I was convinced she did one purpose, she executed the skill perfectly. Within no time, we were barreling down the highway at ninety miles an hour skillfully weaving through traffic. I had only assumed that her reflexes came from her father, because her mother could barely walk in a straight line as a human and definitely did not have coordination when it came to motor vehicles.

For the remainder of the summer, Nessie would spend hours practicing her driving skills with Rosalie, while the rest of the family tried to prepare her for the realities of high school.

Alice decided that even though she had to wear a uniform, she would work around the guidelines to make her fashionable. The school only required the female students to buy a regulation length grey wool skirt, a white collared button-up shirt, a burgundy tie, knee high socks, and black shoes. To me, this seemed to be pretty straight forward, but soon packages started arriving from Europe filled with every variation allowable within the constraints of the uniform guideline. She didn't remember her time as a human, so she wanted to live through Nessie vicariously as the best-dressed girl in school. Edward was skeptical, because he knew that this would draw attention to her, but seeing as she didn't have the same restrictions as the rest of the family, as long as the clothing was not indecent he would not protest.

I could see that Nessie was as skeptical as Bella had once been about being Alice's dress up doll, but once she started trying on the expensive clothing combinations, she changed her mind. Soon she was begging Alice to teach her how to put on makeup, which Edward and I insisted she didn't need, but Alice was glad to be her tutor.

During these 'dress-up' times, Edward and I would try to stay out of the house as much as possible, because he was trying to give Nessie privacy to embrace her adolescence, and I was beginning to feel awkward towards her changes in appearance. It wasn't hard for me to avoid spending time with her, because she soon stopped seeking me out as a confidant. I did not want to pressure her, so I just began to bond with Edward over how shocked we were at her sudden change in heart. Even though her early teenage rebellion had only lasted a year, it had made a large impact on the family dynamic during that time.

For the last few weeks of the summer, the Cullen men seemed to live on a different planet than the women in the house. Her uncles and I, who had once been her playmates during her tomboy phase, were now ignored, and Carlisle and Edward obviously had no idea how to cope with their little girl growing up. Bella and Alice seemed to never leave Nessie's side, as she was filled with questions on how she should act and what she should expect. Rosalie began to be her tutor on how to behave around boys, which scared me, because of how she acted with Emmett. I didn't want her turning Nessie into a harlot, and Edward definitely shared my sentiments. Esme taught her proper etiquette, and went over the mannerisms that typical humans relied on. Nessie rarely fidgeted because she had been exposed to the family so long, and tried to practice her human behavior as much as possible.

For the most part, she genuinely seemed pleased with her transformation into a 'normal' teenage girl, and constantly talked about how excited she was to make friends. There were only a few things that really seemed to bother her. She was uncertain about trying to limit her diet to normal human food only. To try to ready herself for this, she stopped going on hunting trips with the family, and began to perfect the cooking skills Esme and Bella taught her. Since I was the only other person in the family that ate normal food, she started cooking meals for us both, and this kind of reminded me of how Bella took care of Charlie. I was happy to be able to spend some time with her, but as school neared, our meals were filled with an awkward silence. I could tell she wanted to talk to me, but she had started to question the boundaries of our friendship. She didn't want to be too attached to relying on me, because she didn't know how to explain me to the people she might meet.

On the night before her first day of school, she suddenly became very quiet, and I could tell that Bella was shielding her thoughts from Edward. He was frustrated by this, but he tried to respect her privacy. Neither Nessie nor I slept very well that night, she was too nervous, and I was frightened that her first 'human' experience would take her away from me.

**A/N: I am almost finished with chapter four, and its my longest yet. Get ready for some teenage hormones, lol.**


	4. A Very Special Year

**A/N: Ok, so this chapter is super long, I'm convinced I must have been channeling SM, but I promise it's worth the read. Teenage Nessie is sure to leave you wanting more, and I am very pleased at where the story is going at this point.**

**Leave some reviews, and I might not waste any time finishing chapter five. Also, this story will be long, so if you want to stay updated, please add it to your story alerts.**

**Chapter Four: A Very Special Year**

On her first day, Nessie came home absolutely bursting with energy, so I assumed it had gone well. I asked her how it went, and she simply placed her hand on my arm, and showed me several images of her classes, and how people had reacted to the "mysterious" new girl. She had begun to ignore me lately, and I wasn't sure why, but Bella assured me that it had something to do with independence and that it involved teenage hormones affecting relationships with guys that were friends. I decided not to push it, and let Nessie come to me when she wanted to spend time together, I did not want to make this year any harder on her.

After she showed me how her day was, she proceeded to show everyone else how her day was as well. When she got to Bella, the length of her vision changed, so I assumed that she was telling her things she didn't want the rest of the family to know. Only Edward seemed apprehensive about her being in school without any other family members, but I think that might have been due to the fact that he drove her to school the first day. Therefore, heard all of the male reactions to his baby daughter in graphic detail. I could only imagine that she got the same kind of appraisal that her mother had when she came to Forks, which was why I was sure he was being overprotective.

Her first semester seemed to fly by. She had decided to become an athletic manager for the football team with some of her new friends, so the family often visited campus to watch the games. Edward and Bella posed as her "older" siblings, and the rest of the family was cousins, except for me, I was a family friend. Nessie had told me that she didn't want to tell them that I was her friend, because she was afraid that they would think I was creepy for hanging out with a sixteen-year-old girl. I had to admit that it was true, but it still hurt to hear that from her. Although a few times I had witnessed her huddled up with her friends on the sidelines giggling and glancing in my direction. I did not understand what that meant, but I was sure that it had something to do with my size and build.

After football season, Nessie constantly talked about this "friend" of hers named Brad, who I recalled being the quarterback, and it was beginning to make me uneasy. I was aware of her obvious changes in appearance, and I was starting to have very unsettling reactions to things I had never thought about her. I noticed the way her hair looked when it blew out behind her in the wind, and how her clothes had become more form fitting to her new curves. How when she moved quickly her skirt would swish and reveal her toned, long legs. I knew that these were strange feelings for me to be having, but I wasn't consciously trying to conjure them up.

By Thanksgiving, Nessie had developed a small group of close-knit friends, and she spent more and more time in the dorms on campus with her friends. I knew that this was normal, and I was happy for her, but I threw myself into my work in order to keep myself busy. I increased my hours to over forty a week, and often went in on the weekends for several hours, just to clear my head. I did not want to risk Edward overhearing my obvious internal battle over how my feelings for Nessie were changing.

During Christmas, Nessie was excited, but you could tell that she missed her friends that had gone home over break. This year, the family had decided to surprise Nessie with her own car because she had taken over driving Edward's Volvo everywhere, so we purchased her a brand new VW Jetta. It was painted in this color named laser metallic blue, and it had 18" alloy rims, a custom ground effects kit, deep tinted windows, an all leather interior, a built in digital navigation kit, and Rosalie had done extensive work to the engine. She had turned the meager 170 hp it came with into a purring 380 hp work of art. I had made my contribution by removing all of the limiters in the system and now the once top speed of 120 mph now exceeded 180. I also had taken it to the shop to have custom body graphics done on the side panels. Even though it had the appearance of a being a slightly about average Jetta, it had many hidden treasures under the hood.

On Christmas day, the family decided to do the big reveal. I had been hiding it in the storage garage at the shop since it had arrived, so she had no idea it even existed. We decided to try a scavenger hunt for her to find the car keys, and the car was parked at the very end of the driveway, so it was well out of sight. Each family member included a clue, and we had successfully hidden the keys to her new car in the closet at my cabin, so there was no way she would ever find them accidentally.

It only took her fifteen minutes to solve all of the clues, and when she opened a shoebox in my closet with a pair of leather dress shoes, she seemed utterly confused as to why we were giving her size twenty men's dress shoes for a present. She grabbed my arm showing me an image of her beating me with my own shoes if I did not give her the answer, so I simply told her she needed to be more observant. She gently shook the box, and the keys shifted into sight at the heel of the left shoe and her mouth dropped in shock.

She squealed and jumped up wrapping her arms around my neck and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. I literally felt like had been electrocuted, and my already heated skin blushed in an embarrassing shade of russet red. Realizing what she had done, she immediately dropped her arms and avoided eye contact with me. Then she raced out of the cabin and off to the garage at the main house, where she obviously thought her car was housed. When the doors pulled up, the entire family was standing in her new parking space, laughing hysterically.

When I finally caught up and saw her standing there looking at her dumbfounded, Edward told her it really was not a joke and she ought to make a trip to the end of the driveway. She bolted and the rest of us followed, and when the car was within sight, she stopped dead in her tracks. She slowly walked forward, and began to run her hand along every square inch of the car, taking in its shape and beauty. We all stood in silence and waited for an answer. After she had finished memorizing every angle of her new car, she slowly turned, tears in her eyes, and looked to Edward, obviously saying something to him silently, and trying not to cry.

He told her that this was a gift from a majority of the family, but Esme, Carlisle, Alice and Jasper had another gift for her that waited in her bedroom. Reluctantly, she left her car at the end of the driveway, took Alice's hand and headed back to the house. The rest of us followed behind, and I moved her car into the garage stall where the family had been hiding. Even though I was certain that my changing feelings for her were not reciprocated, I had a piece of jewelry commissioned for her Christmas present.

The Quileute promise bracelet I had given her as an infant had started to fall apart, and I was uncertain if she would still continue to wear it once she went back to school. She had taken to wearing the bracelet I had given her for Christmas a few years before only on the weekends, but I did not take offense to this, because it was obviously not up to par with her new trendy look. I had Alice and Bella help me with this, because I had no idea where to have a custom piece of jewelry made. Esme, being an exceptional artist, helped me come up with design for a white gold necklace that resembled the promise bracelet.

Once the piece arrived, Alice was practically jumping for joy with excitement. She did not know what the outcome would be since I was obviously involved, but she was sure that Nessie would love it. Bella knew that Nessie had started acting strangely around me, but she assured me that Nessie would not take it the wrong way. I had been carrying the small black velvet box in my pocket since it had arrived a few days before, and I had no idea how to give it to her. I knew that she would be embarrassed if I gave it to her in front of the rest of the family, so I decided to wait until later to give it to her. Before I climbed out of the car to join the rest of the family to see Nessie's new room, I opened the glove box and tucked the small box inside.

When I went back inside, the guys were in the living room watching football, and they all grunted hellos to me before they went back to watching the game. I decided to join the women, who were all giggling and laughing in Nessie's obviously popular new room. On my ride up the elevator to the fourth floor, I tried to focus on reciting the alphabet backwards, a trick Alice taught me, in order for Edward not to hear my apprehension about Nessie's reaction to my gift. When the elevator opened, I quickly tried to regain my composure and walked across the hallway to her door.

I could hear the soft murmuring of the women discussing Nessie's new wardrobe, Alice's gift I assumed. When I walked in the door, they all suddenly got quiet, and turned to greet me. I was amazed at the transformation her room had undergone, which I assumed to be Esme, Carlisle, and Jasper's contributions. It did not even look like the same room, they had installed ivory contoured wood paneling to the bottom half of the room, and crown molding up at the ceiling. The wall in between had been painted a rich chocolate brown, and seemed to have an almost pearl like finish on it. On the ceiling, hundreds of glow in the dark stars were placed to resemble the constellations. The bed once covered in flowing pink and purple netting was replaced with one that looked reminiscent of ones I had seen in books about the renaissance. It had a dark rich wooden headboard, carved with intricate flowing swirls, four high posts that reached to the ceiling, and had rails at the top that held long, patterned blue curtains on each side. The bedding and pillows were made out of a variety of expensive looking fabrics that were the same brown and blue of the room and curtains.

The room I had spent endless hours in when she was just a child was no longer. The toys and stuffed animals were all gone, and the dollhouse and playhouse had been replaced by oversized furniture that matched the new bed.

Her closet was now filled with designer clothes of all kinds, and there was no trace of the frilly princess clothes she once wore. If her physical changes were not enough to cue me in to the fact that she was now a woman, this was. I found myself imagining her slowly undressing in her expansive closet, and slowly examining its contents to pick something to wear. As this image briefly flashed through my mind, I heard a rather frightening growling noise from downstairs and forced my fantasy to stop, fearing that Edward would rip my head off.

The girls all laughed at this, and started teasing me about my obvious shock to the changes in her room. Only Bella flashed me a warning look, realizing that the growl that came from Edward meant that my thoughts were not exactly appropriate. I quickly commented on how nice her new room was, and went to bury my face in my pillows next door.

A few hours later, I awoke to Alice's high pitched shrill announcing to everyone that it was time to open presents. I grumbled and made my way downstairs where the rest of the family was already gathered. I forced myself to forget the events that had transpired this afternoon, and put on a brave face.

The next hour was a blur as paper was shredded into a large pile on the floor around the fireplace. The large Christmas tree was placed in the front corner of the house to the left of the large fireplace and it had a million twinkling lights and small antique ornaments.

I sat on the floor in between two of the couches, and tried to keep my distance from Edward, who kept shooting me spiteful glances.

Alice had obviously replaced everyone's wardrobe as her gift; Jasper bought antique books, which were classic pieces of literature for everyone except Emmett and me. For our gift, he had apparently installed bleachers, and painted the lines of a small football field and baseball diamond in the clearing near my cabin. Esme had created custom pieces of jewelry with the Cullen crest on it for everyone in the family, and I was given a gold ring with the crest stamped into it. Carlisle had arranged for a family trip to northern Canada for the next summer. Emmett and Rosalie had done things to the families various cars. Emmett had purchased Rosalie a brand new sports car, so she reluctantly offered me use of the M3. As long as I agreed to have it deep cleaned if she ever wanted to use it. Edward and Bella decided to purchase me a trip to Hawaii to visit my other sister, Rebecca, for a few days in January. It had been years since I had seen her and her husband, so I was excited.

I was unsure of what to get everyone, so I carved them all wooden statues of wildlife creatures, which I found to be kind of ironic. They all seemed to like them, and since I refused to take money from them to buy presents, it was truly a gift from the heart. I carved Edward and Bella a mountain lion, Emmett and Rosalie a bear, Esme and Carlisle a caribou, which I copied from a book, Alice and Jasper a buck, and Nessie a large wolf.

She assumed that this was her present, and I decided to wait until later to give her the necklace. Esme cooked an enormous Christmas feast, which everyone watched Nessie and I eat, and then we settled in to watch movies upstairs. We all took our respective seats in the small seating area, and I relaxed into my seat with my arms taking up the armrests on either side. Nessie sat in her own seat next to me, and nervously crossed and re-crossed her legs, keeping her hands in her lap. For the entire first movie, I hummed songs to myself in my head, trying to keep myself from looking at what Nessie was doing; she was making me very nervous.

After the third movie, Rose and Emmett decided to "go to bed", Carlisle said something about needing to go to the hospital and Esme left with him, Edward made his way downstairs to his recording studio (he was composing a new piece for Bells), so Alice, Jasper, Bella, Nessie and I were the only ones left actually watching. Bella decided to move down to the first level, and the three of them stretched out across the three seats. This left Nessie and I completely alone behind them, and I was certain that I would go out of my mind. It was wrong for me to be thinking thoughts like these about a girl who was sixteen, well actually five and a half, but still. I rose up to go to the bathroom, and gently tapped on Bella's shoulder and motioned for her to follow me.

She was confused as to why I wanted to talk to her, so I explained that I had been noticing things about Nessie, nothing inappropriate, but things I needed for Edward not to know. She reluctantly agreed to shield my thoughts for the rest of the evening, as well as, Nessie's because she knew that I still had to give her my real gift. Bella returned to her seat, and I went in the bathroom to splash myself in the face with water, and try to collect my thoughts.

When I returned, Nessie's arm had taken up residence on the armrest that was between us, and I carefully placed my arm next to hers, only centimeters from touching. She didn't say anything to me, and had stopped fidgeting, but I could swear that I heard her heartbeat pick up. I tried to ignore the queasy feeling that lodged itself in my stomach and went back to watching the movie.

After the first hour, I could feel that her arm had relaxed into mine, and her pinky had looped itself around mine. I was not surprised by this entirely, because we had held hands millions of times over the year, but somehow this seemed different. After a few moments, she began to run her pinky over my other fingers, and I thought my head was going to pop right off. I mean I had thought about our future thousands of times over the last five years, but I had always assumed that feelings like these would not appear until she was much older.

Once the movie was over, I pulled my arm away and turned to face her. I told her that I had installed a surprise into her car, and I needed to show her how to use it. Her eyes lit up, and she grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards the elevator while saying to her mother that we would be back in a little bit. Bella flashed a good luck smile to me, obviously knowing that I was going to give Nessie her Christmas present. When we reached the elevator, I was glad that Bella decided to shield our thoughts, because as Nessie stood in front of me, my eyes started to wander. I studied how her hair fell over her shoulders, her sweet smell, the curve of her hips, the length of her legs, and before I knew it, the doors opened on the first floor.

I stepped forward, placing my hand on the small of her back, and led her out, over to the door at the back of the house, which led to the garage. As we stepped into the stairwell, I flipped the light switch, and the fluorescent lights hummed as they flickered on. We silently approached the car, and I hurried to the passenger side door, opened it, and helped her inside. I closed the door, and as I walked to the driver's side, I took in several deep breaths. As I settled into the seat, Nessie reached over and touched my arm, she showed me a vision of her touching my hand earlier, and she slowly moved her hand down until it lay over mine on the gearshift. She had never acted like this around me, and her bold moves were sending my head spinning.

I quickly decided that I would not be able to do this inside the garage, so I pushed the garage door opener, and slowly backed the car out of the drive. Nessie reached over and showed me an image of driving through town, and I shook my head, and continued to drive the car farther outside of town, to a small park on the north end of Goose Pond.

When we got there, Nessie timidly cleared her throat and asked me what I needed to show her. I nervously reached towards the dash and started pushing buttons on the navigation screen, showing her how to use each feature. When I finished, she placed her hand on mine again and asked me why she couldn't have just read the manual. I then told her that I had something made for her as a special Christmas present. She looked at me with wide eyes and asked me why I didn't give it to her earlier. I shrugged my shoulders and told her that I wanted to see her reaction alone, and she smiled at me.

I slowly reached across the car in front of her, and pulled the latch on the glove compartment. Nervously, I paused for a moment and I could see her shift in her seat. Instantly, I felt her moist breath close to my neck and she leaned over and whispered the sexiest thing in my ear. "Just give it to me Jake…." I knew that her meaning was different from where my mind took that comment to, but my body responded by letting out a sigh. While I was still frozen, leaning over her, facing towards the windshield, Nessie raised her hand to my neck and showed me an image of her kissing my ear. I immediately jerked backwards into my seat, and my breathing started to come in loud pants.

Nessie slowly sat forward in her seat in the darkened car and peered into the glove box. I saw a smile slowly pull her cheeks up as she took the small velvet box into her small, delicate, snowy hands. She looked up towards me, but I averted my gaze to the steering wheel and tried to calm myself down. I sat facing still, but my eyes looked towards her hands. She ran her fingers over the soft velvety texture of the box and then slowly pulled it open. I heard her let out a gasp as she caressed the pendant with the tips of her fingers, tracing all the intricate curves. I muttered, "Nes, if you don't like it, then you don't have to wear it, I just wanted to do something special to let you know how much you mean to me….."

Her next actions are still ingrained into my thoughts today. She unfastened her seatbelt, turned towards me in her seat, held her hands up to my cheek and showed me the image of when I placed the promise bracelet on her chubby little wrist all those years ago. I couldn't help but smile at that, and I hesitantly turned to face her. As I lifted my head to make eye contact, her deep chocolate brown eyes bore into mine, and the sides of her lips slowly pulled into an enormous smile, showing off her deep dimples. I reached forward to brush her hair behind her ear, and when I tried to pull back, she held my hand against her cheek. After what I am sure was only seconds, which seemed like hours, she pulled my hand to the front of her face and slowly grazed her lips against my palm. My heart began to pound in my chest wildly, and I pulled my hand away from her, got out of the car, and went to sit under a tree on the waterline.

The other car door creaked open, and I heard soft footsteps approach me, but I tried to focus on my breathing and stared out into the water. When she reached me, she kneeled down beside me and sat on her knees facing sideways towards me. She held the box that contained her necklace out in front of me, and asked me to put it on for her. I tentatively turned to face her, raised the necklace out of the box and unhooked the clasp. She reached up, gathered her hair into her left hand and held it up behind her, and leaned towards me.

I raised myself up onto my knees and slowly held the necklace up to her neck, and my right hand grazed her arm as my large hands reached around the back of her neck. She tipped herself farther towards me, and raised herself up on her knees towards where I was towering over her. While I fumbled to reattach the clasp of the necklace, she leaned in again so her nose was about an inch from my lips. I finally was able to get the clasp to catch, and as I did, she released her hair onto my hands. I felt her shift, and before I could move, her face was directly in front of mine, her lips parted slightly, perfectly at level with mine.

Panic spread through me as I knelt there frozen, and I clamped my eyes closed while my chest heaved, gasping to pull in even breaths. Before I could will myself to move away, I felt her soft, small lips lightly press against mine. I thought I was going to literally combust into a ball of fire. My mind raced wildly, and I slowly pulled my hands out from under her hair and around her neck. My hand movement must have caught her off guard, because she responded by placing one of her small hands on the back of my neck and pulling me into her lips. She slowly parted her lips against mine, and began to caress my bottom lip with both of hers.

I was too blinded by my body's reactions to her touch to make myself stop. I parted my lips and started to move them, synchronizing them with her movements. She continued to hold onto the back of my neck with one hand, and her other found its way to my chest, holding it over my rapidly pounding heart. My hands seemed to have a mind of their own, and I found myself settling them on her hips, pulling her gently towards me. She stretched further towards me, and when she did, her shirt rode up slightly, and I could feel her bare skin under my fingers.

The kiss intensified, and she began making quiet whimpering noises against my lips. The sound of her fluttering heart as she made those sounds jerked me back to reality. I dropped my hands and quickly stood up, leaving her staggering not to fall back, all the while shooting me a very confused look. I started to back away, not breaking her gaze, and my hands began to shake. I willed myself to calm down, begging my body to stop trembling. Internally I began yelling at myself; _this is wrong, you should not be doing this, she is too young, this is just so wrong._

Nessie stood up and quickly stepped towards me with her right hand outstretched. She placed it on my cheek, while gazing up at me with her intense brown eyes, and showed me a vision of her kissing me. Before she could go any further with her vision, I blurted out "No Nes, it's not ok, this is wrong, you're too young, you're only sixteen, I can't do this, I won't do this…"

Her hand remained on my cheek, but her image stopped, and she started to take in gasps of air. Her gaze broke from mine slightly, and tears began streaming down her cheeks. I tried to look away, but she moved her hand and pulled my chin down towards her. Her breathing evened out and she began to speak, trying to choke down the cry rising in her throat. I still remember every single word.

"Jake, it's not wrong and you know that, I have wanted this for awhile now, and I was waiting until I thought you felt the same way…."

Her hand then dropped from my chin and she looked down towards her feet and continued, still fighting back tears "…it's obvious that you don't see me that way, and I'm sorry, but I had to try. I mean, how could you give me this necklace, it's a promise Jake, a promise to love me, if you don't want me then why would you give me this?"

Then she leaned into my chest and began to sob, her tears soaking through my shirt. I pulled my arms around her, resting my chin on the top of her head, and slowly rubbed circles on her back, trying to calm her before I gave my answer. The heaving of her chest into mine and the sound of her cries made my eyes start to water, and tears gathered into the corners of my eyes.

"Nes, I know why I gave you the necklace, and it is a promise, a promise to continue to love you, no matter what…" my voice was cracking as I tried to compose myself enough to continue.

"I do love you, very much so, but I can't let this happen, not now." I pushed my face down against her hair and took in a sharp breath, letting the tears trickle down my cheeks.

She pulled her head up, holding her cheek against mine, and her next comment came out in a whisper.

"Jake, I know I am young, but I know how I feel, and this is what I want, I want to let myself love you with all my heart."

She pushed her face further into my chest, pulling her hands up to her cheeks, grabbing hold of the front of my shirt, and I felt her face wrinkle against me, trying to keep herself from crying again. I pulled her closer into me and whispered into her ear.

"Nes, my love for you has changed, I want you to know that I feel myself falling further in love with you each day, but I don't want to force you to grow up faster than you are ready to." I sighed.

"We have an eternity to be together, I'm not going to go anywhere. I want you to enjoy the experiences you are having now, and I refuse to be selfish. I won't let my feelings hold you back." I gulped and rested my hands against the small of her back.

She relaxed against me, moving her arms around my waist, and she turned her face to rest her cheek against my chest. I raised my hand up and began to softly stroke her hair. Then she began to speak so quietly that I had to strain to hear her.

"I love you. I want to be with you, but if you think I am not ready, then I will wait," she started, taking in a deep breath, "but if you think I am going to like it, then you are wrong."

I felt her arms tighten and she gave me a light squeeze and then pulled herself away from me. She took my hand and led me towards the car, intertwining her fingers with mine. I opened the passenger side door and held it open while she climbed in, reluctantly letting go of my hand. On my walk around the car, I felt my heart breaking for hurting her, but she was still so young, and I wanted her to be ready when we built a life for ourselves. We sat in silence the entire ride home, and when I glanced towards her, she had her hand raised to her necklace, tracing her fingers down the front. I had made her a promise, a promise I intended to keep, but only when she was ready.

A million different thoughts entered my mind in the fifteen-minute trip back to the house, and I was glad that Edward could not hear any of them. I did not want him to know that my feelings towards his daughter had changed. I would keep them quiet, waiting for her to come back to me. I was not going to let her grow up too fast, I refused to deny her the rest of her childhood, as she had already been denied so much.

I pulled into the garage, turned off the car, and pulled the keys out of the ignition. The car was still dark due to the tinted windows despite the overhead lights. When I looked over, Nessie had curled slightly into her seat and fallen asleep. I could tell that the long day had taken its toll on her. I quietly climbed out of the car, making sure to close the door as quietly as possible, and went to retrieve her from the car. I didn't want to wake her, so I lifted her slight frame out of the seat and carried her to the house.

The back of the house was dark, but I could tell that there were people watching television in the living room. When the elevator reached the first floor, I quietly hoped that it was empty, and as the door slid open, I sighed at my luck. Readjusting my arms to pull her closer, I stepped into the elevator trying to shield her from the overhead light. She squirmed slightly and buried her face into my tear stained shirt, but her eyes never opened. The car stopped on the fourth floor and in a few long strides, I reached her door.

It was cracked open slightly, but I could tell the lights had been turned off. I turned my self so my back faced the door and I leaned back to push it open. I walked across the room slowly, so I didn't bump into anything, and stopped at the side of her bed. I held her close to me with one arm and pulled down the covers. I carefully slid her onto the bed and pulled the covers back up. While I was still standing over her, she quietly murmured _"Jake"_, and I smiled at the fact that she seemed to have all of the traits I had once loved in Bella.

I turned to go, but quickly turned around and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead running my hand along the hair to the side of her cheek. I leaned over her ear and whispered, "Someday, Renesmee Cullen, someday you will be my wife." She stirred a little, a smile spreading across her lips, but she never woke.

I decided to try to sneak back out of the house that night to return to my cabin. I knew that Bella would not be able to shield my thoughts forever, and I wanted to keep replaying that kiss in my head. As soon as I let myself out the back door of the garage, I immediately began to run, phasing as I hit the tree line. I made a lap by the cottage, but the house was dark, and no one was there, so I sprinted the rest of my way to the cabin. I laid down at the edge of the clearing, panting with a wolfy grin, and listened to the sounds in the forest before I phased back to head to bed.

I didn't even bother to turn on any lights, and I climbed into bed still naked pulling the covers up around me. My smile never left my lips as I fell asleep that night, and I dreamed wonderful dreams about the woman who would one day complete my life.

I spent the next few days by myself, and spent time on the phone with my sisters and my dad. Before I knew it, it was New Years Eve, and I awoke to Alice banging on my door. She informed me that there was a mandatory family party that night, and that I was expected to be at the house at ten pm sharp. Then she pushed past me into my room, and ducked into the closet. After a few moments, she re-emerged, arms full, and laid some things out on my bed. There was a black two-button tuxedo with a dark green vest and tie, a black button down shirt, dress socks, and shiny black dress shoes. She informed me that I was required to wear this to the house, and then dragged me into my bathroom to cut my shaggy hair. That entire afternoon I nervously tried to straighten up the cabin, just to keep myself busy.

At a quarter to ten, I headed towards the house, clad in my tux, sporting my new short do. I had to admit, if I didn't feel totally self conscious, I would venture to guess I looked very handsome.

I strolled up to the house and opened the front door, slowly entering the transformed living room. Alice had outdone herself, yet again. There were lights strung twisting with sheer fabric panels from the partial ceiling. The couches, tables and rug had all been removed from around the fireplace, and a table had been set up next to the twinkling Christmas tree filled with stereo equipment. There were candles placed around the rest of the room. When you looked up, lights had been wrapped around the railings of each balcony, and a sheet of lights had been mounted to the outside of the elevator column.

After I got over the initial shock at the transformation, I walked to the kitchen where the rest of the family was sitting around the dining room table talking. Candles illuminated the whole room, and the table was set with fine china, silver and ornate table linens. When I rounded the corner, I heard Rosalie stifle a laugh and Emmett started singing "Who let the dogs out" before Alice jabbed him in the ribs grinning. If she could have, I think Bella would have teared up at the sight of me. Esme walked over to me, gave me a hug, and told me that I cleaned up nicely.

All of the family, with the exception of Nessie sat around the large table. All the men were wearing tuxedos with varying colored vests, no doubt Alice's handiwork. The women wore floor length evening gowns of various styles, in colors that matched their mate's vests. I anxiously took one of the empty seats, which faced towards the front of the house and waited. Alice was practically bouncing out of her seat talking about how she had spent the afternoon dressing up her niece and my heart began to thud in my chest.

After a few moments, I heard the doors to the elevator slide open, and the clicking sound of high heels and swishing fabric filled the hallway. As Nessie rounded the corner, my heart began to pound faster, and Bella grabbed my hand under the table and looked over at me with worried eyes. I patted her knee and took a deep breath. As she walked up to the table all four of the other men and I rose from our seats in a gesture of courtesy and reverie.

She was breath taking; absolutely stunning. She wore an emerald green strapless dress that had a bodice with a lace overlay. The skirt, which was made of a shiny silken material, hugged her hips and flowed out to the floor. She wore dangling silver earrings filled with tiny diamonds and emeralds. Hanging down from her long neck was my necklace, and it shone brightly. Her hair was pulled up into a twist at the bottom of the left side of her neck, and tightly wound bronze curls spilled over her shoulder and bare arm. She had smoky green eye shadow, and her lashes looked impossibly long and dark. Her pale skin seemed to glow, and her lips were tinted with a deep red. As the candle light danced off her, I slowly exhaled, because I had involuntarily been holding my breath in while I admired her beauty.

The room had grown silent, as everyone seemed to be taking in the sight of the new Renesmee, and she blushed profusely biting down on her bottom lip. After a few moments, she seemed to gain her bearings and made her way over to the empty seat next to me. The entire time she crossed the room, her eyes never left mine, and I swore that I had never seen anything more beautiful in my life. I pulled the chair out for her and she gracefully sat down while I pushed it in for her. Once I was seated again, the light-hearted conversation around the table resumed. When Bella and Esme got up to bring the food to the table, I leaned over to Nessie, and whispered "breath-taking" into her ear. She turned to face me and smiled warmly, and the blush returned to her cheeks.

Once the feast for two was placed on the table, Carlisle raised his glass and proposed a toast to wonderful family holidays and the many more to come. Everyone clinked glasses and Nessie and I both took a sip from our champagne glasses. I never drank much at all, because I had a very low tolerance, but that night I drank for courage. After we finished our food, it was already after eleven o'clock, and Alice herded us all out onto the makeshift dance floor. Jasper and Emmett went over to the DJ table, flipped a few switches and clicked on the laptop for a moment, and then the music began.

The first few songs were upbeat and lively and soon everyone began to dance. As the time neared midnight, the songs slowed into melodic musical pieces that seemed like they were from a different era. The couples paired off, swirling around the living room gracefully and Nessie and I were left standing awkwardly to the side. I downed my fifth glass of champagne, and hesitantly grabbed her hand to lead her out to the dance floor. I twirled her around with one hand, and then pulled her close against my chest, one hand in hers, one resting around her waist. She held her hand to my cheek and showed me an image of her tiny body clinging to my legs and swaying on my feet at Rachel's wedding and I smiled.

Even though she wore high heels, the top of her head only reached just past my shoulder, and she clung onto my arm tightly as we swayed to the music. Several songs passed, and we never stopped dancing. I occasionally spun her out and around, watching her smile and giggle as she returned to me. Everyone else seemed to be caught up in the same romantic haze, and the couples danced closely. I drifted off into a thoughtless haze, and before I knew it, everyone started counting down to the New Year. Alice quickly glided around the room passing out noisemakers, and we continued to count.

Five….four….three….two….one….Happy New Year! Then the noisemakers started and as I glanced around, couples embraced in their first kiss of the New Year. Rose and Emmett looked like they were trying to eat each other's faces. Alice gave Jasper a quick passionate kiss. Edward and Bella embraced and slowly wrapped their arms tightly around the other their lips never parting. Esme and Carlisle leaned together for a slow chaste kiss. The noisemakers continued and I found myself gazing down to Nessie, who was still held in my embrace. Her eyes met mine, and she slowly raised her self as I pulled her closer and our lips collided.

The kiss was slow and passionate, but short enough as to not draw any attention to ourselves. Nessie glanced over, and her parents were still caught up in their kiss, so she quickly put her hand on my cheek again and showed me the kiss from Christmas night. I closed my eyes and kissed her hand, hugging her close. I knew that this would go no further, but I would never forget this night. For the next hour, the family continued celebrating, and slowly couples peeled off to go to their rooms.

Soon, Nessie and I were the only ones left on the dance floor as Jasper turned the music off. He headed upstairs and she smiled at me and headed towards the bathroom. I waited for her outside and we rode in the elevator together up to our rooms. I left her at her door, and headed to my room to change. I figured that Edward would be too distracted to listen in, so I decided to stay in my room at the house that night. After about ten minutes, I heard a soft tap on my bathroom door, and opened it to find Nessie standing there in her pajamas.

Her hair was let down, and it fell down around her shoulders in groups of curls. She had washed some of the makeup off, but she still had the same sexy glow. As I stood there dumbfounded, she pushed past me a hopped onto my bed. I tried to protest, but she convinced me she just wanted to talk. We stayed up for the next several hours talking, filling in the few gaps we didn't know about each other's lives. She swore to me that she would not forget our agreement, and when she began to yawn and struggle to keep her eyelids open, I ushered her back into her bedroom and gave her a hug goodnight.

After Nessie returned to school the next week, the year seemed to fly by. I decided to postpone my trip to Hawaii until summer, and then I would return to La Push for a visit. I continued to spend my days at the body shop, and everyone seemed to return to their normal activities. The only change was that I spent most of my afternoons with Nessie talking and playing games. Our friendship seemed to blossom further, although neither of us mentioned Christmas break, and I was happy to have her back in my life.

Once May came around, it was time for Bella's commencement. Luckily, the day of graduation was overcast, so we were all able to attend the outdoor ceremony. We sat in the shade, but everyone wore long sleeves, and the women wore hats, just in case. The ceremony was long and boring, but we sat through it for her, so it wasn't that bad. When the dean called Isabella Marie Cullen, our section of the audience boomed, and Emmett caught it all on video so we could mail Charlie and Renee each a copy. We figured since it was from a distance, that Renee would not suspect Bella's changes, but we were careful to keep Nessie from stepping in the line of the camera.

At the end of May, I traveled to Hawaii to visit my sister, and met my new niece who she named after our mother, Sarah. She was so tiny and cute, and she cooed whenever I held her. Rebecca was convinced that I was a natural with her, but I was terrified that I was going to break her. After my few days on the beach with them, I flew home to La Push.

I stayed there until the first week of August, spending time with everyone I could. Seth, Quil and I went cliff diving, and they teased me about once giving the idea to danger magnet Bella. Quil and I talked about imprinting, and how confusing it was for us both to have imprinted on our mates as children. Claire was only eight now, so Quil still had a decade to wait for her, but he talked with me about Nessie as she was now nearing six, or eighteen, however you chose to look at it. I knew that he would be the only person to really understand, and I didn't want to talk to any of the Cullens about what had transpired over Christmas because I feared Edward would rip me to shreds if he knew.

I was reluctant to leave, and spent my last day with Charlie and Billy. We talked about Nessie and Bella, Charlie watched the graduation video, and I swear I saw a tear in the corner of his eye.

The day I flew home, I wondered what changes I would return to since I had not seen Nessie for months. I knew that it was still impossible for anything serious to happen between us for several more years, but it didn't harm anything for me to daydream. When I got to the main terminal, I looked around to see if there were any familiar faces, and when I didn't see any, I headed off to find a cab. I wasn't sure if anyone was going to pick me up, and I didn't want to inconvenience them if they hadn't planned on it. As I walked towards the large sliding doors, someone small jumped onto my back and whispered, "Guess who?" into my ear. I instantly knew it was her and I struggled to pull her down as I turned to face her.

The sixteen-year-old girl from Christmas was no longer there, she had grown a few inches, and her curves were more pronounced. She had straightened her long bronzed hair, and it was pulled back into a sleek ponytail at the nape of her neck. Her makeup was soft but dramatic, and highlighted her defined cheekbones and full lips. I could tell that Alice had taken her shopping again, because she was wearing a tight, light pink, short sleeved blouse, tightly fitted designer jeans, and brown leather high heeled boots. I was glad that Edward was not there, because my initial thoughts as I took in her new look were anything but pure, as I was sure those of any male in the terminal.

The next year promised to be interesting, and as I tucked my bag into the back seat of the Jetta, I was glad that she was all mine, well, at least she would be eventually.

**Update: There is a picture of her New Year's Dress up on my profile, if you want to check it out.**


	5. Her Life as a Teenage Drama Queen

**A/N: Please R & R, I am going to try to get a few more chapters up between now and Saturday, so I can finish the story up to the present. I leave Sunday for the Caribbean, so wish me luck! After that, I intend to post one, maybe two chapters a week for the rest of the story. Add me to your story alerts if you want more!**

**Also, thank you to the spectacular Nostalgicmiss and her appraisal of the next few chapters, I wouldnt have been able to post them if I didnt get such positive input!**

**Chapter Five: Her Life as a Teenage Drama Queen**

Nessie's senior year at Kimball was an adjustment for everyone. The family had stopped taking classes at Dartmouth, and their focus turned to helping Nessie enjoy every last experience she could in her first high school experience. She continued to spend time on campus after school and on the weekends, often going out to movies and other various activities with her growing group of friends.

She often requested that she be able to bring some of her friends home to see where she lived, but everyone, myself included refused to let her do this. Instead, Esme had a road paved out to the cottage, and if she wanted to bring friends home, she would do it there. Edward and Bella still held up the charade of being Nessie's siblings, so an expansion had to be made to the cottage. Esme and Emmett worked together to add another small bedroom to the side of the house, and expanded the dining area and kitchen, as well. This way it would appear as if they each had their own room, although one sat empty for a majority of the time. The new room was decorated to be Edwards; Bells told me that they had tried to make it an exact replica of his room at the house in Forks.

In September, for her sixth/eighteenth birthday, she had two parties. One for her friends at the cottage, and one with the rest of the family. She received several gifts, including a second guitar, an iPod, a new stereo system for her room, new clothes, of course, books, movies, a trip to Washington for spring break, a new watch, and I offered my services to adjust her car.

During the first semester, three of her girl friends visited often on the weekends, and I made sure to steer clear of them during those times. I did not know what she told them about me, but I did not want my behavior to seem weird to them.

Several times, Bella allowed her to bring friends to the clearing to play sports, and I often watched from my window. When they played football, they tended to have teams that were mixed gender, but Nessie had insisted that she was allowed to play quarterback, while Brad took the helm for the other team. If the weather was overcast or rainy, sometimes Emmett or Jasper joined in, carefully minding their roles using their "human" reflexes. I chose not to participate, because I did not want to scare away her friends. Even though you could tell that she was not using her full athletic potential, Brad always stared intently at Nessie from the sidelines when he was not on the field. You could tell that he did not like having the attention stolen from his talent, but on the other hand, he found Nessie's natural grace appealing.

On weekends when she chose to remain at home, she split her time between my cabin and the main house. I had become somewhat reclusive as of late, because I thought of her constantly. During one of her visits, she talked to me about the attention that she had been receiving from the boys at her school, and I couldn't help but feel jealous. She told me that she was often asked on dates, but refused, or opted for group get togethers. I told her that if she wanted to date, that I would not interfere, and she hesitantly told me that she had contemplated going out with Brad alone. I asked her why she had not done this yet, and she told me that although Brad held a certain appeal, that she did not see him that way. She thought that it would be mean to lead him on, because she had feelings for someone else. I didn't press further, but I hoped that those feelings were for me.

During Christmas, the mood was light, and the family talked about possibilities for the next few years after Nessie graduated. She would only be turning seven, and although that meant that her growth would theoretically stop, they wanted to be sure before they enrolled her in any kind of school again. Esme and Carlisle wanted to return to Alaska for a while to visit the extended family, they had kept their distance after Irina died, and they felt that it was time to see Tanya and the family again. Nessie wanted to travel the world, but Edward was nervous about taking her to places like Italy and South America, fearing that any proximity to the Volturi, or to Nahuel and his father Joham, would be putting her in danger.

After much discussion, they agreed to let her visit major landmarks, but we would not go anywhere near Italy, and would only make a brief trip to the Amazon to visit Zafrina and her small coven. Bella had remained in contact with Zafrina, and she had promised that when Nessie was grown, that they would make an effort to come visit. Nessie had insisted that I go with them, because I had never been out of the country. Then the conversation turned to possibilities of where to settle after our travels.

We quickly decided that British Columbia was probably our best option, but they did not want to live in a large city, so Vancouver was out of the question. Nessie wanted the opportunity to return to school so she could attend a University, so Edward quickly researched the schools in the area. They decided that the University of Washington was too much of a risk, because they didn't know where the people they knew from Forks had settled after college. He mentioned the University of Victoria, and Nessie seemed to get excited.

Bella and Alice had taken her on a trip to Victoria when she was a toddler, and she remembered watching jugglers down on the causeway near the water. Because Vancouver Island had a relatively small population, since half of the island was still protected for Native reservations, we agreed it was a definite possibility. When I returned to Washington for Spring Break, Esme, Carlisle, Bella, Edward and Nessie would accompany me and we would spend a few days in Victoria and the surrounding areas.

The rest of the holiday break was relatively uneventful, and the family spent many hours watching movies, playing video games, occasionally playing football in the clearing, and excitedly talking about the possibility of the coming years. Nessie was especially excited, because with the promise of her growth finally coming to an end, it meant that she too could come and go as she pleased, she would no longer be a prisoner in her own home. This thought scared me, but I knew that wherever she went, I would find a way to follow.

As I spent more and more time with her, my fantasies seemed to fade away, and I enjoyed watching her be truly happy and hopeful about her future. When it began to snow on New Years Eve, the family decided to make a last minute hunting trip to Canada, because they knew a lot of the game in our area had gone into hiding because of the weather. Because Nessie and I had volunteered to join them, they decided that driving was the best option.

Carlisle had recently purchased a large range rover, so we rode in it with him, Esme, Edward and Bella. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie decided to ride in the Jeep, because we were unsure if we would need four-wheel drive later on. The entire drive, when I was awake, was a blur. The five hundred mile drive into rural Quebec took under four hours. I apparently fell asleep after the first hour and a half, vaguely remembering driving under the lights in Montreal. We continued Northwest, and stopped somewhere outside of an Indian Reservation name Lac-Simon.

It was well after midnight when we arrived, and the area was deserted. They quietly surveyed their surroundings, and we decided to head into the wilderness to the North, the area was barren, and we speculated that no hikers would venture this far out when the weather was so hostile. As Nessie was still part human, and therefore vulnerable to the cold, although she had never been sick a day in her life, she would stay with me. My body heat would be enough to keep her warm, if the large oversized, fur lined parka that Alice purchased her would not be enough.

Edward, not being familiar with the area, insisted that he and Bella join Nessie and me. Once our groupings were decided, I tucked into the forest, tied my athletic gear loosely to my leg, and phased quickly before joining the family. The night was brisk to say the least, the temperature well into the negative 20s, but my immense body heat and shaggy fur coat would keep Nessie and I protected from the elements. When I got back to my small hunting party, Nessie pulled herself up onto my back, and we headed out into the forest. I could tell that Edward and Bella were trying to pace themselves as we searched, because their top speeds well excelled mine. Nessie was fast as well, usually able to keep pace with me, but her parent's capabilities outshone us both.

The area was populated with moose, and white tailed deer. There were also sizeable timber wolves in the area, but the family had been instructed to abstain from that variety of wildlife, as it was a little too close to home. After about five minutes, we happened upon several moose along the water line to a lake, and Edward, Nessie and Bella went in for the kill. Nessie gracefully loped to the side of one of the enormous animals, and before it could even acknowledge her presence, she had drained it enough to make it fall to its knees. She was not entirely indestructible like her parents, but her speed and grace made it possible for her to sneak up on her prey and take them down before they even knew what was going on. I preferred to go after the smaller game, and I headed off into the forest to follow a grouping of large deer.

When I returned to the clearing, they were all standing huddled together, and Edward had a tiny silver phone to his ear, talking impossibly fast and low to someone who had a voice many octaves higher. After a few moments, he clicked it shut, took in an enormous breath and simply told us it was time to go. He didn't talk as we traveled back through the forest, and he kept himself glued to my side the entire run back. When we reached the area where the cars were parked, I leaned down and Nessie climbed down into her father's arms. I quickly ran back into the trees and phased back so I could redress before joining the family. I had become very conscious to stay away from Nessie when I phased, because I cringed at the thought of Edward catching her admiring my nude form.

I slowly approached the cars, and Alice began telling the family about what she had obviously seen in a vision when she was off with Jasper. She told us that she had seen Aro make the decision to finally do something about Joham, and his family of half-breed vampires. Apparently, in the past year, his family had grown significantly to a now staggering eight females, and Nahuel and Huilen had joined them in the previous year. Alice was still unable to see Nahuel fully; she had speculated that the male hybrids were somehow immune to her gift, so she could only see flickers. Although she was able to keep track of them through Joham and Huilen.

A small faction of the Volturi guard, led by Demetri and Chelsea, had decided to accompany the three "royal" members to South America to exterminate this threat. During the first few years after our confrontation with them, Alice had several visions where she saw them going to take care of Joham, but their decision had always been changed. Now, due to his growing numbers, Aro had decided that Joham was building an army, and with Nahuel by his side, this was more of a pertinent threat due to his ability to create immortals himself.

I had always been concerned about Nahuel, because he was the only male half-breed we knew about, and he had eyed Renesmee curiously during the days they spent with the family afterwards. She was the only female of their kind who was not related to him, and he saw her as a definitely plausible possibility for a future mate. Edward had tried to remain close to him during his visit, so he could see what his intentions truly were. In the end though, they returned to South America, and we decided while the possibility of his return was small, it was not a large threat.

Quickly, Bella shielded us all, and we travelled to the nearest town to find a hotel. It was nearing dawn, and we knew that we would not be able to remain inconspicuous for long with the sun's reflection building off the snow. Within fifteen minutes, we entered a small French Canadian town name Val-d'Or. We drove around the outskirts of town until we found a small lodge surrounded by several small cabins. It was called Auberge Matchi-Manitou, and you could tell that it was a hunting and fishing lodge.

Since day was breaking, we had to be quick; Edward and Nessie left the car, as they were fluent in French, and hurried into the small main lodge. They returned several minutes later with three sets of keys. Two of the cabins were nestled right up to the water, and the other was on the other side of the grounds along the road. I assumed that I would have to be in the far cabin, so I wouldn't affect Alice's visions. Edward was glued to Nessie's side, and Bella was not far behind. She tried to follow me, but Edward quickly jerked her back. We decided that it was best if she stayed close to Alice, because we wanted to be able to react if the Volturi's plan changed. Edward quickly shoved a small silver cell phone into my hand and told me to keep it near.

When I got to my cabin, I pulled all of the curtains shut and flopped onto the large bed in the back. I lay there starting at the ceiling restless and worried. I hated not knowing what was going on, but I knew I had to keep my distance. We had to know if Aro changed his plans, we had to be ready. We knew that we were not the focus of this particular attack, but knowing that Aro had left Volterra with his task force of assassins made us weary. Even though he claimed to leave in peace with friendship in his thoughts, Edward knew too well how much he wanted to obtain our family for his own use, and I dreaded the thought of becoming a 'guard dog', if he even left me alive at all.

I guess that I must have drifted to sleep eventually, because when the loud ring of the phone woke me, the clock to the side of my head read 5:45 pm. I didn't realize that I had been asleep for almost eight hours, but I guess the sleep kept me from worrying. Bella's voice sounded slightly worried, but she assured me that the threat was over. After dispatching of the whole family in South America, they made plans to return to Volterra immediately. Bella told me to come and join the family now that the threat was over, so I quickly cleaned myself up and headed across the camp.

When I got there, Nessie was sitting on the front porch in a rocking chair with her eyes closed. I slowly walked up the stairs, so as not to wake her, but when I reached the top step, she already had already jumped up onto me with her arms wrapped around my neck. She kissed me on the cheek and whispered in my ear how happy she was to see me. She hopped down and took my hand, leading me into the cabin where the rest of the family was. Alice was sitting on the floor in the middle of the seating area, apparently giving a blow by blow of what went down in her visions. Jasper was seated behind her, with one arm around her waist, Carlisle and Esme sat in the small love seat to her left, and Bella was sitting on Edward's lap holding one of his hands and leaning against his chest.

Nessie pulled me over to the other empty chair that was in front of Alice, and I sat down with my legs open. She plopped down to the floor in between my legs and leaned against my right leg, curling her arm around my calf. When we were seated, Alice sighed and said, "Well I guess I should start from the beginning again". She then launched into her detailed account of what had happened.

Demetri had caught up with Joham, using Huilen's mind, outside in the jungle somewhere near the Amazon River. They were able to corner the family onto an outcropping above a waterfall, and Chelsea went to work, she was able to break all of their bonds, and then Alec went to work. They really never stood a chance to fight against them. To our knowledge, none of them possessed any gifts, so they were utterly defenseless. They held a 'trial' explaining that they were concerned that by sleeping with human women, acting as an incubus, Joham was endangering their secrecy, and his growing family was becoming a threat to our way of life and security.

After Aro, Marcus, Caius came to a decision, the guard quickly dispatched them. Then they disposed of the bodies and left to return to Volterra. Alice was shocked that none of Aro's decisions included anyone in the family, but she assumed this was because of his vow of peace. Edward was skeptical and told us that if he were ever to decide to come after the family again, he would let someone else make the 'decisions', so we would be caught unaware because he knew how Alice's gift worked.

After she was done telling her story, she said that the only strange thing was that she had not seen Huilen killed, and she wandered if she possessed a gift we were unaware of her having. When I inquired about Nahuel, she said that she had seen a vision of Caius holding him up in the air by the throat with a dagger in his hand, but the vision was blurry, so she assumed that he too had been killed.

The family remained at the camp for several more nights, because we wanted to make sure that the Volturi and the entire guard had returned to Volterra. We headed back at nightfall on the fourth day, because Nessie's winter break was ending. On the way home, the entire car remained silent, eventually, Nessie fell asleep leaning against my arm, and I drifted to sleep with my head pressed to the window.

When we returned home, the family devised a plan to keep close to Nessie. Jasper would take over for one of the history teachers in the department who had recently had a baby. Alice would enroll as a transfer student, and most of her classes would mirror Nessie's. Since Nessie's friends knew that Edward was her older brother, he would join the school faculty as well, teaching a course on music composition. With the three of them in place, they would be able to keep her safe by knowing the future, hearing people's thoughts, and controlling the student's emotions. This way they would be able to control the perception of others in the school, in order to avoid discovery or suspicion.

Nessie was initially upset at this development, because she didn't want her father to spy on her classmates, but she knew that there was no way out of it. Alice was delighted to get to pretend to be a high school student again, and soon small packages from Europe began arriving with clothes for her new uniform. Nessie's friends knew that she was her cousin, but they had not had much interaction with Alice. This worked in her favor, because her back-story was that her parents had left the country on business, so she came to live with Nessie and her siblings to finish her last semester.

The first few months after Christmas were pretty uneventful, at least when it came to dangerous things. During the first week of school, I thought Edward was going to explode; apparently, Nessie was more popular with the male population than we had assumed. It was common knowledge that Edward was her older 'brother' to the school population, so he was often bombarded by the thoughts of horny teenage boys in his classes, ones in which she was not even a student. I found the whole thing kind of amusing, because Edward went through an entire case of pencils in the first week. Instead of snapping the necks of his students, I guess he took his frustrations out on poor unsuspecting pencils. I guess I should have been jealous or angry because of this, but I trusted Nessie, and I knew that she was strong enough to take care of herself if needed.

Once spring break rolled around, the family was ready for a break. Alice and Jasper went to visit Charlotte and Peter. Rosalie and Emmett went to Mexico, because they apparently enjoyed the crazy nightlife during college spring breaks, I really didn't want to know why so I never asked. When they all departed for their trips, the rest of us headed back to Washington. Carlisle and Esme went straight to Vancouver Island and started scoping out the real estate market, and medical institutions. Bella, Edward and Nessie spent a few days catching up with Charlie. He was highly surprised by Nessie's change in appearance. In the year or two since he had seen her last, she went from a gangly preteen to a woman, and I think it made him a little uncomfortable. I went straight to La Push, because there were soon to be four new arrivals on the reservation.

Apparently, the previous year had been a little heated for the members of the pack with imprints. Three of the wives had fallen pregnant, and all at the same time. Kim was due any day now, Emily was pregnant with twins due in a few weeks, and Rachel was a week past due. I guess there must have been some back-story, but since my sister was involved, I didn't even want to know.

On our third day there, right before we headed to Victoria, Rachel finally went into labor. We didn't have time to make it to the hospital, so Paul and I had to deliver the baby ourselves. I was terrified, and so was he, but as soon as this tiny little screaming baby boy lay in his arms, he started to cry. It was so emotional, I think I may have even teared up a little, but I knew I would never look at my sister in the same way. Even though birth is supposed to be a wonderful thing, the two I have witnessed have been the most disturbing things I have ever seen in my life, and I have seen some messed up things.

After spending the rest of the morning with my nephew, who still remained nameless, I headed back to meet up with Edward and Bella. Apparently, they decided to fly onto the island from Port Angeles, because that week the weather was relatively sunny, but Nessie insisted that she wanted to take the ferry. She waited for me at my dad's house and explained that her parents had already gone to the airport to go over to the island, and that we were taking the ferry over to join them.

Apparently, Carlisle kept a 'spare' Mercedes parked in the garage at the house outside Forks, so Nessie and I quickly ran the ten or so miles from La Push and retrieved the car. When the garage opened, my mind was running through the possibilities as to why someone would leave this gorgeous car all alone, parked in an empty garage, only being driven once in who knows how long. It was a Mercedes coupe, a CL 65 AMG, painted jet metallic black, dark tinted windows, of course, low profile racing tires on 20" alloy wheels, xenon headlamps, sports exhaust. To say the least, this car was gorgeous; even Nessie's jaw had practically dropped to the floor when she saw it. After spending years in the garage with Rosalie and me, she was beginning to be as much of a car aficionado as most of the rest of the family. In the year since we had taught her to drive, she was already putting most NASCAR drivers to shame with her quickly perfected skills.

Although her Jetta was nice, and fast enough, this car was any teenage girl's, or boy's for that matter, wet dream. After seeing her reaction, I sadly knew that I couldn't deny her the pleasure of driving this car, so I went to retrieve the keys from a cabinet in the garage stairway; I decided that she would be the one to drive us back to Port Angeles to catch the ferry. It was already nearing 1:00 pm, and I knew that the last ferry left at 2:00 pm, so I figured that an hour was plenty of time to make it to the ferry before it left. I could only assume that Rosalie had removed the limiters, so I knew this car was capable of going well over 200 mph without any effort at all. When I returned with the keys, Nessie was basically fondling the gorgeous car with her back to me, so I walked up behind her and dangled the keys next to her ear. Without any hesitation, she leaned back, grabbed them from me and raced to the driver's side, practically knocking me over in the process.

It was just over 55 miles to the ferry station, so normally we would have already been too late to catch the ferry, but I knew we would make it in plenty of time. She wasted absolutely no time, quickly merging onto the 101, and sped at blinding speed towards Port Angeles. She had been there many times in the year she spent in Forks after her birth, so I was sure that she would remember.

When we reached the station in port where the ferry was docked, at 1:25 pm, I was confused as to why they had already closed the gates on the car entry drive, and the hull doors had been sealed. I had only been on the ferry a few times in my last few years in La Push, but we had only been required to be at the dock 20 minutes prior to departure. Nessie pulled up to the gates and I hopped out, figuring that maybe I could get someone to explain why the gates were closed.

I approached a short balding man who was hosing off the car entry ramps and motioned for him to come over to me. I asked him why they weren't allowing any more cars on, and he told me that the ship had been completely booked, he speculated, since it was Spring Break. Then he went on to tell me that even if it wasn't, if your car wasn't in line at 12:50 pm for the 2:00 pm departure, then you wouldn't be allowed on anyways. I palmed a ten-dollar bill, a trick once learned from Edward, extended my hand to thank him for this information, and headed back to the car.

Nessie was already on her cell phone when I returned, so I could only assume that it was Bella, making sure that we were safely on the boat, even as a vampire, that woman never stopped worrying. I motioned for Nessie to hand me the phone, and I began to explain that Rachel had gone into labor and I had to help with the delivery that morning. Therefore, I didn't get to Nessie until it was noon, and by the time we got to the car and back to Port Angeles, the ferry was already full. She quickly went into a rant about how she should have stayed, and now there was no way to get over there without having to take the car back, blah blah blah, and then she asked to speak to Nessie again.

After a few moments on the phone, Nessie rolled her eyes, and snapped it shut. She quickly informed me that we were to get hotel rooms, stressing rooms, as in separate rooms, nearby, and that we would be met at the ferry station in Victoria at 10:30 the next morning, and if we were not there, that her father and I would have words. I decided that we had better play it safe, so I told her to go find a phone book to call the area hotels, and I would go make reservations and pre-pay for our trip out in the morning. It only took me a few minutes, and thankfully, they still had room on the 8:20 am ferry. I made sure to ask what was the earliest time that people usually got to the station for car boarding, and he told me to be there at 6:20, two hours early, and that I would probably be the first car in line.

When I returned to Nessie, she greeted me with a hug and a suspiciously large grin, one that I had come to know as the face she wore when she was up to something.

**A/N: Ok, so my imagination got the best of me, so I had to break this chapter into two parts. It was well over 10,000 words as one, so I decided to leave you with a cliff- hanger. I know I'm devious, don't worry, you'll get the rest tomorrow. Don't forget to leave reviews and sign up for alerts, I know you want to ;)**


	6. Fire Under the Full Moon

**A/N: Although the name of this chapter is partially telling, I can assure you that it is not a lemon, no lemons yet, sorry. It does however have some fluff and the intense parts are more lime than lemon. What fun would a story be if it peaked at the sixth chapter?**

**Chapter 6: Fire Under the Full Moon**

When I reached her, she told me that she had called all of the hotels, motels and inns in the area, and that the only one with an available room was the Lake Crescent Lodge. She continued to tell me that they only had one cancellation, and that it was a one-room fireplace cottage, but that it had two beds. She had called her parents to let them know, but left out the fact that the one room cottage was just that, one room, not one bedroom.

Since it was our only option, I figured that it would have to do, so we headed back to the car and drove the 19 miles to the lodge. When we got there, I was taken aback by the quaint lodgings that surrounded the lake. There was one main building, surrounded by smaller ones that dotted the property and into the surrounding forest. The main lodge was right on the lake, and the forest-covered mountains rose straight up on the other side of the lake. I could see why Nessie was so happy that this was the only place with accommodations, because the atmosphere here couldn't help but be romantic.

I parked the car, retrieved our bags, and waited for Nessie to return with the key to our cottage. As she strode down the steps of the lodge back towards me, she had a triumphant smile on her face, and her hair bounced lightly as she hopped down towards me. I asked her why she was so happy and she told me it was because she was able to convince the owner to open the dining room for us that night, and that we were going to have a candle lit dinner overlooking the lake. I didn't know how she was able to pull such a thing off, but I assumed she had learned how to 'dazzle' people, and bribe if necessary, as her father often did. I remember thinking to myself at that moment; I was amazed that the traits I once despised in Edward made me fall head over heels for his young daughter. I mean, when you looked at the situation objectively, nineteen wasn't that far of an age gap to twenty-three.

Like Christmas and New Years the year before, this night would be one I would surely never forget.

When Nessie reached the bottom of the stairs, she grabbed me by my empty hand, and led me towards our cottage. I couldn't even focus on where she was taking me, my heart thumped erratically in my chest and ears, and I suddenly felt the urge to get sick. Was this the feeling that Bella had felt all those years ago when she met him, I knew now that I never really felt like this around her. I mean I was nervous and drawn to her, she made me happy, sweaty, and lightheaded, but it was never like this. Soon we were standing outside the doorway to our small white cottage, and she fumbled with the keys, finally getting the door open after a few moments.

The cottage was just as she described, one room, with a small enclosed bathroom. Directly in front of us was a small sitting area with a wooden love seat, two small armchairs and a small table, behind that was a stone fireplace. To the left was a small bathroom, and closet. On the other side of the room, there was a large picture window, and two queen-sized beds under it separated by a small table and lamp. It kind of reminded me of a tiny version of my cabin in New Hampshire, and I instantly felt at ease.

It was already after 4 o'clock, and Nessie let go of my hand and told me she wanted to get cleaned up for dinner. I told her I would like to take a shower as well, so she offered to let me go first, since she was certain to take longer in the bathroom than I would. I placed our bags down, one on each bed, and began to take out my toiletries, a pair of athletic shorts and a white undershirt. I didn't want to get dressed for dinner right away; because I knew that I was so nervous I would sweat right through them.

I quickly went to the bathroom, and took a very, somewhat painfully, cold shower. My showers were always somewhat tepid, but this one could have been with ice and it still could have seemed warm. My typical 108 had peaked at well over 112 in the last few hours, and I couldn't help but wonder how I was able to control my phasing. Usually when I was this combustible, I would have to phase, but being around Nessie allowed me to control it. I quickly finished up, pulled on my clothes, and exited. Nessie shot me a smile, and said a snide comment like, "oh, I see how it is, dinner with me warrants your Sunday best, I'm honored." I chuckled and told her I would be dressed later on before we left, and with that, she commandeered the bathroom with a toiletries bag and a small garment bag and left me to my thoughts.

I was happy that even though we were temporarily stranded, that no one but me knew my thoughts. I had grown accustomed to everyone knowing my business, first because of the pack, and then because of Edward and Jasper. It was nice to be able to let my mind wander, because the only thing that had been in my thoughts for the past several hours was Nessie. I imagined what our life would be like if we left the family, if she would choose to be with me or return to them, how we would spend our time.

Then my mind began to scan the future, what if we could have children. Sam had once told me that the imprint instinct was one that ensured the bloodline would pass, so I was sure that it was possible. Would they be light skinned or my russet red, bronze hair or black, what kind of eyes would they have, would they be large like me or small like her, I imagined her belly full with my child, slowly caressing her stomach. I had only had a thought like that once before, while a pained Edward begged me to save Bella. I was now glad that I never had to consider that possibility, because their child was it for me, my soul mate, my everything.

Although Nessie had been my imprint, and therefore my destiny, I wandered if it was the same for her. No one had ever really explained the imprint to her; we had just been drawn to each other. She knew it as much as I did that there was magnetism between us. I didn't want to confuse her with the thought that she didn't have a choice, I wanted me to be her choice, not what she settled for. I would give her time and space, and if it led her to me in the end, then my longing would be satisfied. I didn't want to think about the possibility that she would choose anyone else, but if she did, I would have to respect her decision. I would always stay close, she would be my best friend, but I would have to let her take her where her heart wanted. I had survived losing Bella to Edward; I would force myself to survive it again if I had to.

After I pushed those thoughts out of my head, I decided I should probably get myself ready. The water had stopped in the bathroom, and the hairdryer started, so I figured she would be a while. I pulled the curtains above the large beds and looked through my suitcase to find something to wear. Alice had packed part of my clothes, obviously knowing we would be going out once in Victoria, so I settled on a pair of crisp chino pants, a light green, long sleeved button down shirt, and a tie that was just a shade darker green. She has also included a pair of brown dress shoes, so I put them on as well. I ran my hands through my now dry ear length hair, and tried to calm the tangles I had formed from laying on the bed.

When I was dressed, I sat down on the love seat facing the fireplace, and waited. Ten minutes had passed, and I was becoming restless, so I went outside to get some air. I guess my enhanced body heat and the steam from the shower had made the cottage stuffy. I wandered around the trees outside of the cottage, and stumbled on a patch of brilliant blue chicory, which was technically a weed, but it was still beautiful. I picked a few small blooms, and headed back to the cottage.

When I arrived, she was standing in front of the fireplace, leaned over her left leg, as she buckled the strap on her platform sandals. She quickly finished and turned to face me. She was wearing a knee length, thin cotton sundress that was a dark shade of navy blue. Its straps were impossibly thin, and the top was two triangular pieces that formed a deep v and joined at the high waistline to the dress. She wore long silver earrings that were pieces of metal formed to look like feathers. My necklace hung low into her cleavage, and it drew my gaze instantly. I had never seen her take it off since the day I gave it to her, which made me happy. She also wore high wedge sandals, the same navy as the dress, which clasped around her tiny ankles. When she was a baby, I often wondered what she would look like as a woman, but I never could have imagined this.

She was just over 5'9", much taller than her mother; her hair was a darker bronze shade than Edward's and fell to the center of her back, it was naturally curly, but she had taken to straightening it in the last year. Her eyes were the same intense chocolate brown as Bella's once were. Her face was snowy white with small patches of a few freckles on the tops of her cheeks; her cheekbones were well defined; her face was perfectly symmetrical, and she had two distinct dimples in her cheeks when she smiled. Her lips were full, but the lower was slightly fuller than the top and they were a blush red and stood out against her ivory skin. Her chest had become full, and created a distinct hourglass shape in comparison with her tiny waist, and her hips were small but full for her size. Her arms were long and toned, her shoulders also speckled with freckles. Her waist was high, so her legs were long, lean and muscular. The way that the heels on her shoes raised her feet highlighted her toned calves. In other words, she was devastatingly beautiful, and she made my heart leap out of my chest.

Without saying a word, she quickly strode across the small cottage, her eyes wandering down my front, I guess taking in my cleaned up appearance. She stopped directly in front of me and looked up to my face, smiling, and took my hand into hers. I reached up with my other and tucked the small blue chicory bloom behind her ear, grazing my hand across her cheek at it returned to my side.

Remaining silent, she led me out of the cottage and led me towards the main lodge. Before we got there, I stopped her, dropped her hand, lowered both of my hands to her waist, pulled her back against my chest and leaned down to whisper something into her ear. She leaned her head back against my chest as I pulled her hair away from her ear. Moving my lips to with in inches of her ear, I whispered, "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Obviously amused with my comment, she shook her head yes and continued to the lodge, walking a few steps in front of me. She began to sway her hips and ran her fingers through her long hair, which caused me to elicit an involuntary growl, and she began to giggle, obviously getting the response she wanted to from me.

I continued to follow her up the steps, and quickly stepped forward to hold the door open for her. She breezed past me and continued through the lodge to a set of double doors that obviously led to the dining area. Since it was technically during the off-season, the dining services were closed until May when the summer season began, so the room was empty, this was something that she had explained to me earlier. The room was large and dotted with tables of various sizes. It had a large twelve-foot ceiling with several ceiling fans. Past the main dining area, there was a small sun porch addition with a sloped roof and had a wall of windows that looked out across the lake.

When I followed her around the doorway to the sun porch, there was a small round table with a translucent white table cloth, set for two. In the center of the table, there was a large hurricane lamp with a large lit candle; it was surrounded by a small bundle of pink rose petals. As I surveyed my surroundings, I noticed that all of the surrounding tables had candles lit with flower petals surrounding them as well. When we were next to the table, I pulled out the seat closest to us and held it in place for her to sit. She pulled her dress against the back of her legs, and slowly took her seat; I effortlessly pushed it in, and stepped to the other side of the table. Holding my tie down as I sat, I saw that she was intently staring out of the window. Since it was now past six, the sun was setting behind the mountains, and cast a pale pink and orange glow across the lake in front of us.

Within a few moments, a young man, probably in his early teens, who I assumed was the owner's son, came towards us pushing a small cart filled with two plates covered by silver domes, a glass bottle of water, another that looked like a wine bottle and two champagne flutes. I don't know how Nessie managed to pull it off, but god this girl was good. I thought that men were supposed to be the ones to arrange nights like these, and I fully intended to later on down the road, but I couldn't help but wonder what possessed her to do something like this. I had the sneaking suspicion that I was being seduced by my innocent little flower, but I didn't care, I had to see where this was going.

The young man quietly rolled the cart up next to the table and bowed. He filled the empty glasses on the table with water, and then took the bottle of sparkling white wine and held it out over his towel covered arm for Nessie to inspect. She nodded and he poured a small amount into one of the flutes and handed it to her to sample. She swirled the liquid around in the glass for a moment and then took a sip. After she has analyzed her sample, she nodded again and he filled both glasses. Then he placed the covered dishes on our plates, placed Nessie's napkin across her lap and pulled the covers off the plates. Without saying a word, he placed the silver covers on his cart and headed back towards the kitchen.

In front of us lay large strip steaks, mine medium rare and hers rare, surrounded by small fingerling potatoes and long fresh green beans. My plate was brimming over, the steak taking up half of it. The meal was not overly fancy, but it was perfect, straightforward and filling. I looked to Nessie, who had already inhaled almost her entire glass of wine, so I reached out to fill it for her. I had never witnessed her drinking all that much, but I wasn't going to deny her a little liquid courage. She smiled at me and we proceeded to dig into our food, I hadn't eaten since this morning, so I was famished, and apparently she was as well.

I don't know how someone so tiny could manage to eat all of that food in such a short time, but she inhaled it quickly, and managed to look sexy while doing it. When we were done eating, we sat there staring into each others eyes, taking in deep, slow breaths. I didn't know what to say to her anymore, she wasn't normally this forward, with the exception of last year's Christmas events and I was taken aback by her new attitude towards me. While we were sitting there silently, I felt the bottom of her sandal start to lightly press against one of my pant legs, I didn't know where my Nessie had gone, but the person who had taken her place showed no fear and it intrigued me.

When the foot started rubbing the inside of my knee, I quickly stood up, and held my hand out for her to follow me. She slowly backed her chair out, and using my hand for support, rose to her feet. I pulled her forward and turned her around in front of me and dropped her hand. I quickly moved my right palm to rest against the small of her back and urged her forward towards the side door. I didn't know where I was taking her, but I had to stop her from trying to taunt me from under the table, it was exciting me too much.

Once we were outside, I noticed that there were several wooden Adirondack chairs sitting in the grass next to the lake. The full moon was rising high over head now, and it cast a large elongated reflection over the lake. The stars all seemed to dim at the glow that the moon was casting over the clear night sky. I slowly picked up the pace, grabbing her by the hand on the way and headed towards a set of the chairs on the far end of the lake, underneath a large tree.

When we got there, I led her to one of the chairs, and helped her sit. I pulled the other one next to hers and took my seat as well, placing my hand on the arm rest between us. She had bent down to remove her sandals, and her hair was cascading over her shoulder, illuminated by the light cast off of the water. I watched her as her long fingers unhooked the buckle and she slowly slid the sandal off her foot and let it fall to the grass. When she was done with the second one, she stood up and turned to face me. Then she placed her left hand on the arm of the chair to my right, and pulled herself onto my lap. She leaned in to me with her head on my right shoulder, and let her legs fall over the armrest where my hand was and into her former chair. I closed my eyes and let out a sigh, her small body moving against me as my chest heaved.

Neither of us had spoken a word since we left the cottage, but we didn't need to, we both were hopeless to stop this, we needed to be together. There was a tension between us now, because our bodies now reacted differently to each other, but being together was effortless, as it always had been. Even though the male part of me yearned to explore her body, my head assured me that this was enough, for the time being. Although she was now obviously a woman, I knew that neither of us wanted to take this too far, because we had time, an endless amount, to let this relationship come to fruition.

We sat there for another hour, sitting, relaxing, and contemplating. Nessie's hand had come to rest on my right hand, and suddenly I began to see flickers of images, but they were moving too fast for me to understand. I saw images of us lying under the stars on a blanket, arms wrapped around each other, her head resting over my heart. Then the image changed and I saw her, running through the forest, wearing some kind of flowing silken gown. She was laughing, and suddenly I saw myself grab her from behind and shower her neck with kisses. She was dreaming about me, she was having the same kinds of fantasies I often had about her. Bella had once told me that she loved to see Nessie dream, but I didn't know she actually meant see them, I thought she was talking about watching her sleep, as Edward had once watched her.

I pulled her arms around my neck, and slowly raised myself from the chair, my arms supporting her back and knees, and held her to my chest. I turned and slowly jogged back to the cabin. I shifted my left arm around her to cradle her against my chest and pulled the key out of my pocket. When I had the door unlocked, I put her shoes, which had been in her lap, on the table in the small sitting area. I laid her down on the bed in the back corner of the room, and went to pull the covers down on the other. I carefully slid her under them, pulling them up over her shoulders. Then I went over to the fireplace and quietly started a fire. The weather was still brisk, and I didn't want her to get cold in the middle of the night, so I figured the fire would throw off enough heat to warm the room.

I sat on the end of my bed and slowly bent over to take off my shoes. Then I removed my socks, tie, and dress shirt, and laid them over the top of my suitcase. I stood and unhooked my belt, letting my pants slide down my legs to the floor. I turned and went to the side of my bed, pulling down the covers. I slid my feet under the sheets, and adjusted my body to slide the rest of the way down the bed. Then I pulled the sheet up to my chest, leaving the comforter bunched up at the bottom of the bed. I kicked out the tuck at the bottom of the bed, and my feet hung over the end of the mattress a few inches. My body temperature, still being elevated was making me warm, so I pulled myself up and removed my undershirt, and then settled back under the covers. I pulled both hands up and rested them behind my head. I quickly started to drift to sleep, and found myself wondering what would have happened tonight if I had kissed her. What I would be doing right now if we had taken our relationship any further than our flirtatious friendship.

Before I could let my imagination wander very far, I felt the thin sheet covering my chest lift, letting in a cool breeze. The mattress shifted beneath me and I felt soft cotton rub up against my side. I opened my eyes, and saw Nessie settle into the crook of my arm, lying on her side facing me. She quickly pulled herself into me and brought her left hand up to rest on my bare chest. I felt so exposed. I mean, she had seen me shirtless thousands of times, but never in a bed, never while I was only covered with a thin sheet and a pair of boxer shorts.

Her hand began to slowly move around the smooth skin of my toned stomach, the coolness of her touch left a trail of fire on my skin, which was obviously overcompensating for the loss of warmth. She slowly traced the skin around my navel with the tip of her pointer finger, and I began to feel myself getting aroused at the feeling. We had kissed before, and that had always excited me to a certain extent, but this was sending all of the blood in my body to the area concealed by my undergarment. It sent an aching sensation through my abdomen, and I tried to force myself to think of things to calm myself down. Rachel giving birth, me lying in my old bed broken after I had been crushed by that damn leech who tried to kill Leah, the look on Bella's face when she heard about the imprint, Edward growling at me when I brought her motorcycle back to Forks. Nothing was working.

I pulled her hand from my stomach, and laid it on my shoulder, holding it in place with my own. Obviously disgruntled with me disrupting her expedition around my torso, Nessie pulled her self up on her elbows, freed her hand from mine, and pulled my chin down to face her. The look in her eyes was one I had never seen before. It was hungry, but not like her thirst for blood, it was different, but just as intense. She was looking at me like I was her prey, and caught in her gaze like that I felt like it. She slowly leaned up towards me and placed her hand flush against my cheek. Her image was of her straddling my waist, kissing my chest, my hands tangled in her hair, with her dress hiked up around her waist.

I gasped and shook my head free of her hands and sat up in the bed. I instantly knew what the look in her eyes was, it was desire, it was pure unadulterated passion, and it was aimed directly at me. My mind was reeling, I didn't know where this was coming from, she had said that she would wait, that she would respect my wishes; why was she doing this? I had so much resolve the last time we had talked about this, and she knew I was serious. Then she did something I didn't expect.

She sat herself up in the bed, and swung her leg over my waist. She shifted over my body and soon she was sitting with one knee on either side of me, her thighs pressed up against the side of my chest. This was it. I was being seduced by a teenage girl, an irresistible teenage girl, who wanted me. I wasn't use to this, I mean I had only been kissed by two people in my entire life, and her mother was one of them. I had never done anything remotely sexual with anyone, and I had no idea what I was doing. I wondered what Rosalie must have taught this girl, because I couldn't imagine how Nessie knew any more than I did. Apparently she had taken it into her own hands to create her fantasy.

She took my head in her hands and leaned forward, slowly parting her lips, coming to within an inch of my own, and then she leaned to the left and softly kissed me on the cheek, her lips lingering for just a moment. She began a trail of kisses down my cheek, chin and onto my neck. My mouth had become parched, my body responding to her every kiss made my chest heave, my breath coming out in pants, and my heart thumped in my chest until it ached. When she reached my collarbone, she parted her lips and slowly traced it with her tongue.

A low moan escaped my lips, and at this she pulled her face up to mine again. Apparently this had excited her, because she pushed her pelvis against my stomach directly on the exposed skin above the elastic of my boxers. I could feel warm moisture spread across my skin as she lightly pressed her panties into me. Could it be true, could I have the same effect on her that she was obviously having on me? Before I could react to this, she crashed her lips against mine, running her hands up into my shaggy hair. She parted her lips, took my bottom lip, and gently pulled it into her mouth, sucking lightly. Another husky moan rose through me and into her mouth as she continued to tease me.

I had to find a way to stop this before it went too far, but my body was obviously winning this fight. My hands found her knees; I pushed my palms against her legs and slowly pushed them up to her thighs. She let out a small gasp as I did this, and pulled my mouth harder against hers as she tightened her grip on my hair.

Now my hands were resting on her thighs just below where the fabric on her dress had fallen. I inched them up further, my hands sliding the material up over them. I shifted my palms to the sides, and held onto her hips as she continued to kiss me. When I felt her lips part, and her tongue caressed my top lip, my grip on her tightened, and she responded by rocking her hips against me. The aching sensation in my stomach tightened, and I felt myself harden even more as she pressed herself against me.

I let my lips part, and she pressed her tongue between our lips to find mine, slowly she began massaging it while her lips pressed up against me harder. I let myself go, and returned her kiss with the same passion she was giving me. My grip on her hips tightened as she began to slide herself lower. She was now hovering directly above my erection, the only thing separating us were two thin layers of cotton. She pressed her hips down and slowly began rocking against it. She broke our kiss and let out a low, sexy moan, and gasped as she felt me throb beneath her. Leaving her hands in my hair, she buried her face into neck, her hot breath pressing against my collarbone, causing me to shiver underneath her. She continued rocking, and my grip on her thighs tightened as she pushed her now moist panties against my boxers.

If I had any chance of stopping this, it had to be now. I was getting too excited, and I couldn't maintain control for much longer. As much as I wanted this, as much as I ached, literally, for her, I couldn't let this happen yet. I had to push my hormones and desires down and be the gentleman she needed me to be. I knew that while she was the one initiating this, that she was not ready to be this intimate with someone, because I wasn't even sure if I was. I now totally empathized with Edward, if this was how Bella had been with him, I don't know how he didn't succumb to his instincts and do something sooner than he had. I knew that they had waited until their honeymoon, after they were married, and that is how Nessie came along.

After I realized that this was going too far, I lifted Nessie up away from me turned her to lie against the bed beside me. As much as I wanted to rip that tiny little dress off of her, climb on top of her and explore every inch of her tiny form, I knew that I would have time to do that later, when we were both ready. I guess that Nessie knew that we had gone too far as well, because she pulled her dress back down over her hips, turned to face me on her side, settled into me and laid her head on my shoulder, her left arm thrown across my chest. I could feel her breathing even out, and soon I felt her relax into me as she fell asleep. I lay there restless for a while, trying to calm myself and forcing my excitement to dissipate. Soon I felt groggy, and found sleep myself.

I awoke well before dawn while it was still dark and hazy outside. I gently nudged Nessie until she woke. She pulled herself up to a seated position on the side of my bed, and yawned stretching her arms out above her head. I told her to get a shower and quickly get her things together as we needed to be quick so as not to miss the ferry. Edward would kill me if we missed another one, and as soon as one of us slipped and he learned about last night, I knew he was already going to be furious with me. I glanced at the clock on the small night stand. 5:05 am. There was plenty of time to get cleaned up and back to Port Angeles before six.

**A/N: Ha ha, you thought Jacob was going to give in, didn't you? Ok, now you people have to give me reviews!!!! This was my first and only, thus far, attempt at anything citrusy, and it was from the perspective of a man, which I am obviously not. Please let me know if it was believable. **

**Ok, I was mapping out the complete story and felt compelled to write the lemon early. I guess I felt inspired after writing this little taste. So anyways, the first major Lemon is in Chapter 26, thats right, 20 more chapters to go. But dont worry.....there might be some more citrusy goodness along the way, so stay tuned ;)**

**Update: There is a picture of Nessie's sundress on my profile, check it out!**


	7. The Beginning of the End

**A/N: I know that the last two chapters were fairly focused, so the next three will cover the rest of the time until 10 years post Breaking Dawn, which will be the present. This chapter is pretty short and to the point, but I promise the others will be longer. **

**In the chapters beyond the present, the POV will change depending on the chapter. Like SM, in order to keep the story interesting, another character may need to pick up where one leaves off.**

**Chapter Seven: The Beginning of the End**

Once Nessie and I were both dressed, packed and ready, we headed off to leave the keys of the cottage in the early check out drop off at the main lodge. Apparently, when Nessie commissioned the services of the owner and his son, she had paid our stay up front, in cash, and then some. It still amazed me how little anyone in the Cullen family stressed out about money. I mean, when you have centuries to build your financial foundation, I guess it makes sense that it becomes a natural part of who you are, but still. She was just over six years old, in the literal sense, and she was already throwing money around to get what she wanted. I mean, not that I mind, but still, it's a little strange. When I asked her how much her little escapade last night cost the family, she blushed a little at first and then said in a nonchalant voice, "Oh, not too much, I had about six hundred in my purse, so gave him four fifty and left it at that."

I quickly dropped the subject, because I had never carried six hundred dollars around in my pocket, unless it was in the form of a paycheck. Once the keys and checkout paperwork were safely in the box, we loaded the car and headed back to Port Angeles. I was determined to make it there in enough time to be the first car onboard. There was no way I was facing the wrath of angry Edward, he didn't get furious with me often, but the memory was enough to make me cringe.

We pulled up to the loading gates with plenty of time to spare. It was only 6:15, and there were no other cars in sight. My stomach growled, and so did Nessie's so I told her to go find us some breakfast from the McDonald's nearby. The sun was beginning to make its appearance for the day, so the sky had lightened to a medium hazy blue. After about 10 minutes, she returned with her arms full, drink carrier in one hand, and two stuffed bags in the other. By this time, a small line of cars had formed behind us, so we knew it couldn't be long before they opened the gates to board, so we decided to wait to eat until we got the car situated. She plopped the bags in my lap so they would stay warm, and lazily gazed out the window.

A few moments later, several men began to take their stations as they started the car boarding. There was also a small line forming under the covered blue walkway to our left, where the by foot passengers loaded. Within minutes, the large sliding door that concealed the car storage compartment in the ship began to pull open. The same man I had talked to the day before was also sliding the gate open to the loading area. He quickly checked my tickets and motioned for me to pull into the front of the left loading lane. Nessie was still lazily gazing out the window, so I kept silent for the time being. I knew we would need to seriously talk about the events from the night before, but I wanted to wait until we were loaded, because then we would have two uninterrupted hours.

After all of the loading area was full, the man motioned again for me to pull around the corner to where the loading ramp was positioned. I filed up the ramp and into the space at the left of the front of the boat, and parked the car. Nessie reached to open the door, but I stopped her, knowing that the car would give us privacy for the conversation we were about to have.

So we waited. It was only 7:45 by this point, so I opened the food bags so we could eat before the boat departed at 8:20. She had bought me four breakfast sandwiches, one of each popular variety, as well as a half a dozen hash browns. I was too distracted by food to look in her bag, but I assumed her meal was probably half of mine. It didn't take me long to finish my meal, but I tried to slow myself so there wouldn't be any awkward downtime before the boat left the dock.

By 8:15, I had finished completely, and had also finished off my large cup of coffee. Nessie was still finishing her food, which wasn't like her, she usually finished well before I did, so I figured she was as lost in thought as I was.

Within minutes, the boat was on its way, so I thought that it would be a good time to start our conversation. The rest of the passengers had apparently decided to go to the upper decks, so we were virtually alone in the holding area. I knew from previous trips that we would remain alone; because they discouraged passengers from returning to their cars once the voyage had begun.

Before I could say anything, Nessie took my hand and turned to face me. The next words she spoke with a very worried look on her face.

"Jake, I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me last night, and I realize that it was inappropriate. I didn't intend for any that stuff in the cottage to happen. I just wanted to create a nice evening for us, since we aren't alone very often. I wasn't trying to seduce you; I guess my hormones got the best of me," she said, stressing the word 'trying'.

When she stopped talking, I couldn't help but smile, and she gave me a confused look.

"Nes," I began slowly, "I couldn't have said it better. Don't get me wrong, last night was amazing, all of it, but I didn't want things to get to that level between us yet."

I closed my eyes tightly, trying to think of what else to tell her that wouldn't make her feel rejected. I tentatively started again, focusing my thoughts on the bigger picture.

"When we are able to be with each other like that, I want you to be ready to start a life together, as a couple. I don't want to be some experiment that you conduct because of your 'hormones'. Like I told you before, I will not under any circumstances take away the rest of your childhood, because that's what you are, you are still a child until you go through all of the experiences you are meant to have the first time around." I said, slowly opening my eyes to see her response before I continued.

She had straightened up in her seat, narrowed her eyes, and stared at me with the intensity that warned me she was getting upset. I didn't let her angry look affect me, and I took a deep breath and quickly said my last comment.

"Nes, you are my life, you always will be, but I want you to live the time you have left to develop knowing that you have no regrets. You will graduate high school, you will travel the world, you will go to college, and you will decide who you end up with. You do have a choice, and I won't make it for you. When you finish those things, I will let you have what you want, but not unless you choose to. My imprint means that I am bound to you, but you have the right to choose your own destiny. If I am not it, then I will remain your friend, and I will respect your wishes."

The last part of my comment seemed to dissipate her anger a little, but she still held her hand to my cheek to send me a message. She showed me images of her in a graduation gown, actually two graduation gowns, then a white flowing wedding gown, a silk nightgown, and another of her cradling her enlarged belly clad in a flannel nightgown. Then she showed me the images again, but from a different perspective. With each image, I was there, holding her hand, or embracing her from behind, and on the last one, my hand was over hers, feeling our child kick.

I was flabbergasted, I knew she felt drawn to me, but I never imagined that she would want that much from me. I thought I was just a fantasy that she lusted after with a schoolgirl crush. The older man, the one who could bring her excitement. I was wrong; she felt the same pure love for me that I felt for her. I didn't just want her for what she looked like; I wanted her for who she was, who she wanted to be, and how she made me feel.

I sat there with my jaw hanging down, and stared at her intently as she began to talk.

"Jake, don't you see? I will choose you, I want to choose you, and you will deal with it eventually. I know that my actions last night were contradictory to my promise, but I still mean it, I will wait, I have to." She said the last comment with a smile, and she blushed profusely.

After she had said her piece, I knew we had to get down to the matter at hand.

"Ok Nes, now I am being totally serious about this next part." I started, lowering my voice so she knew I meant business. "You will not think about what happened last night, and neither will I. We cannot afford to have your family find out about it. They will lose all trust they have for me, and we will be forced apart. I know your father, I know how protective he is, and I know he will not hesitate to hurt me in order to look out for your best interests. He takes virtue very seriously, and last night was anything but virtuous."

I took another deep breath and continued. "I do not want you to take this as I will not show affection towards you, but my thoughts will be pure. You are allowed to hold my hand if you want to, but your thoughts will not wander. Where kissing is considered, any peck on the mouth, cheek or forehead is ok, but you have to control yourself."

"As far as interactions when the family is not around, we can be affectionate, but the aforementioned line will still be in effect. If either one of us crosses the line before you turn ten, then I will return to La Push and remain there until your tenth birthday." I finished, resolve in my voice.

I somewhat expected her to argue, but she simply replied, "Fair enough. Now can we go above deck? I need to use the bathroom."

**A/N: Random comment: It was nice not to have to rely too much on my imagination for the first part of this chapter. I have a friend who lives on Vancouver Island, so I visited there several times when I was younger, taking the Port Angeles Coho ferry each time. I know you probably don't care, but I felt compelled to share.**

**As always, to keep up with the story, add it to your alerts and feel free to review.**


	8. Milestones and Goodbyes

**A/N: I just want to preface this chapter by saying I do not harbor any ill will towards Canadians, I was just making funny comments about their driving customs; please do not take them seriously, it is supposed to be amusing. I lived in Florida for a year, and therefore had to deal with Canadian tourists being taken aback by the crazy, fast, and somewhat reckless driving of Florida residents on I-4. (Which I was so one of!)**

**Chapter Eight: Milestones and Goodbyes**

Once we got to Victoria, the trip was a blur, so many things to pack into three days. We got to the station without a hitch, although Nessie did have a little trouble getting through customs. Her passport was made at the same time as her driver's license; therefore, it had a picture of her when she looked like she was fifteen. A customs agent detained her for 10 minutes in a holding room, verifying the authenticity of her papers, because he refused to believe that she could look like she did in just one year. She soon returned, looking triumphant, saying how she needed to go give Jenks a visit to thank him for his excellent work.

When we pulled out of the docking area, I could see Edward and Bella waiting under an overhang on the other side of the Causeway, wearing trench coats, gloves, and scarves, boy they were a sight. We quickly drove over to the intersection nearest to where they were waiting to pick them up. Edward insisted that he drive, because I wasn't use to Canadian driving customs, saying something about how I would plow down pedestrians or something. I guess he was right, because anytime a pedestrian even put their foot into the street, traffic on both sides was required to stop, and then there was the matter that mph to km was a drastic difference in speed, no wonder Canadian tourists drove so slow.

Soon we were out of the city, and all of the pedestrians were safe from the crazy American vampires, and shape-shifter. We headed to an area to the west of the city named Langford. Nessie was fairly upset when we got there, because she had always wanted to stay at the Empress Hotel downtown, but I promised her she would get to at least once when the family was moved out here later on. Even though she appeared to be nineteen on all accounts, she still pouted like a six year old.

Edward and Bella told us that we were going to look at the piece of property that Esme and Carlisle has decided to buy. They were planning to build two houses on the property, one for the entire family, and then one for the four of us. They also told Nessie that when she eventually went to university, as they call it in Canada, because college refers to community college, that she would have a surprise closer to campus. They told her that it was her 10th birthday present from the entire family, so it would have to remain a surprise. The piece of land was on the far side of Langford, near Gold Stream National Park, on the far side of Langford Lake.

Apparently, this was the only open land in the area because of the park and Indian reservation to the north. It was pretty pricy, so developers had luckily not snatched it up, and I knew that if Edward was calling it pricy, then it really was. The area was beautiful, and the plot of land was hilly and sprawling. It was bordered by the lake on one side, and Goldstream on the other. This was good, because since it was a National Park, hunting was forbidden, so the animal population was large.

After we wandered around in the woods with her parents, we left to meet Carlisle and Esme. Priory Hospital was nearby, so he had been talking to them about the possibility of working for them when the family relocated in two years. Then the family went to tour what would be our school.

Due to the fact that there were several Native reservations on the island, they figured that it would be ok for me to return to school with them. Carlisle and Esme were legal custodians for the entire group, although the family names had changed for obvious reasons. Being so close to Washington, they didn't want to risk being discovered using their Cullen name. Nessie and I were enrolling as seniors at the secondary school; with Emmett and Jasper as juniors, and Bella, Edward, Alice and Rosalie were going to be sophomores. We figured that way the family would be able to stay in the area longer, without suspicion. It also worked out well, because the school we would attend, Belmont Secondary School, was grades 10 thru 12.

Our aliases got somewhat confusing. I took the name of William Wolfe, Nessie was Carlie Masen, Emmett was Emmett Brandon, Rosalie was Rose Whitlock, Jasper was Jasper Whitlock, Alice was Mary Alice Brandon, Bella was Isabelle Evenson (Esme's former name), and Edward was Edward Masen. Bells refused to pretend to be Edward's sibling anymore, because they would not be able to be a couple, which I understood. Jasper and Alice figured that it would be safe to use their real names, because they had technically been 'dead' for a few centuries now.

Edward decided that since he and Nessie looked so similar, it would be easier to pull it off with them being siblings. Nessie welcomed the change, and thought that it was funny that she could finally be older than her father. In addition, this meant that he would still remain in school while she was attending university, so she could have some semblance of privacy. She also hoped to live away from the family when she went off to school in Victoria, because she wanted to see if she could survive by herself. Although I assured her that I would stay close by wherever she went.

That afternoon, we toured the school and then went downtown for 'dinner' in the evening. We went to a restaurant that was next to the Causeway, and then the four vampires, went hunting on the northwest part of the island.

Nessie and I stayed downtown and watched the street performers until most of the tourists headed to bed for the night, and we travelled back to our hotel on the outskirts of town. As promised, Nessie only held my hand and kissed me on the cheek the entire evening, and I was happy that we were able to be alone for a while.

The next few days were spent exploring the island, doing touristy things, and Nessie and I went on a tour of the University of Victoria. Normally, she would lose interest in things like this, but she was intently listening to everything that the tour guide told the group.

When it came time to return home, Edward, Bella, Nessie and I returned from the Victoria Airport, and Carlisle and Esme returned the Mercedes back to Forks and returned home shortly after we did. I was definitely excited to return home after being away from everyone for a week, but I wondered if we would be able to keep our night together a secret. I was sure that Emmett would say something inappropriate when we got home, but time would tell.

We arrived home late on Sunday afternoon, so there wasn't much time, between dinner, unpacking, and situating for school the next day, for the family to go into the fact that we had missed the ferry and spent the night in a 'hotel'. I was beginning to wonder if Edward and Bella actually told any of the family members that it had even happened. Maybe they trusted us enough to let it slide as just an accident. I knew that Edward was aware of my thoughts changing towards Nessie, but maybe because we had both been careful to block it, he didn't suspect anything had happened.

I guess that my theory was correct, because Edward never mentioned the glitch in our trip to Victoria, not once. That definitely made things less awkward as the family went back into the routine of daily life. Alice continued to accompany Nessie to school. Edward and Jasper went on with the charade on the faculty side.

Nessie finally kept her side of the bargain and didn't let anything slip, I was certain that if she had, that Edward would have found me, and hurt me. We continued to keep our actions towards each other chaste, and soon we fell back into the routine of spending daily meals together, and hours playing games or talking on the weekends. There wasn't any teasing or harassment coming from any of the family members. They had obviously been oblivious to the shift in our relationship.

I no longer spent nights at the house, unless I was forced to because of one of Alice's mandatory 'family functions'. This helped considerably, because if I did dream something inappropriate, it wouldn't be intercepted. I don't know how Nessie managed to keep her thoughts to herself, but maybe Bella had helped her out. Bella guarded Nessie's privacy fiercely. Nessie was already upset that her father was able to hear the intimate thoughts of all of her friends, so it would have been natural for Bella to want to shield her.

After March, days faded into weeks, and before we knew it, Alice was chattering on about the upcoming prom. I was starting to feel left out, because this was the one thing that Nessie hadn't felt compelled to share with me. I knew that going with me was never a possibility, I would be too auspicious, but I didn't know if she planned to go with someone else. Not that I could be jealous, I had made the rules, I had to abide by them. Her tenth birthday was all I asked of the both of us, and I hoped we would have the will power to resist. I wasn't the same reckless kid who once threatened to get himself killed if the girl he liked didn't reciprocate. I was older, I was more mature, and I was bent on keeping the virtue of Nessie Cullen intact until she at least agreed to marry me.

One day in late April, I went to get something from my room at the main house and happened upon a very awkward conversation between Nessie and her parents. I had walked by her door and heard her say in a very irate voice "God dad, I'm not some horny idiot, I don't intend on doing that for a very long time."

This comment intrigued me, so I went into my room, quietly slipped into the bathroom and listened in. I wasn't sure why they didn't hear me, but I assumed they were distracted by their nerves considering their conversation topic.

"I know you think that Nessie, but it's very hard to control your hormones at your age," Bella said seemingly on edge.

She took a deep breath and continued, "If your father hadn't been so intent on keeping my virtues intact, I would have made some very reckless choices. Not all boys are as considerate as he was."

I was shocked, Bella, who punched me for kissing her, was going to give it up before marriage. I had known Edward was uneasy about the situation in general, but I had figured that she had been the one to make him wait until the honeymoon. I remembered getting aggravated and furious when I found out their plans, but I figured he was the one pressuring her, I mean, he was a man after all. Hearing this, I knew that the rules had to remain in place, because he would kill me if I violated his daughters honor. He hadn't even let himself do that to Bella, I had been right; he was virtuous beyond all measure.

Before I could even try to block my thoughts, Edward was opening the door, so I grabbed my toothbrush and shoved it into my mouth. I gave him a toothy grin, and he laughed at me. He told me it wasn't nice to eavesdrop, and that he hadn't heard much, just something about rules and virtue. I guess he had been concentrating too hard on Nessie's thoughts to notice mine.

He pushed me into my bedroom, and closed the door behind him. He didn't look mad, just confused. I focused my thoughts and tried to block out anything unwanted, and I guess it worked. He asked me about the 'rules', so I told him most of the truth. I told him that Nessie had inquired about the future of our relationship, so I laid out some ground rules. We were to maintain a friendly, non-romantic relationship until she reached the age of 10. If she pushed the boundaries, then I would return to La Push until that time. I also told him that I fully intended to marry his daughter, but only if she chose me, after her 10th birthday of course.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, which was never a good sign, and sighed. He then said the following comment, straight-faced, and even toned, not stopping once.

"Jacob, I was skeptical when it came to the progression of the imprint. I was worried that you would not be able to control your emotions once Nessie 'matured'. I knew that you had fleeting thoughts about her, well, sexually, and I didn't know if and when you would act upon them. I fully understand the situation that her accelerated growth puts you both in, and I know that Nessie has matured well beyond her years, in both appearance and the literal sense. I am glad to hear that you are being responsible about your potential relationship, because I know that she has come to care for you deeply.

I also respect the fact that you are giving her the choice to be with you later on. I only hope that you are able to enforce your rules until that time. I would really hate to have to cause you physical harm. I have come to think of you as a respected member of our family, and you were there for Nessie when no one else could be.

For that, I thank you, and I hope that you are able to come to Bella and me in the future with any concerns or questions about our precarious predicament. Oh, and if your relationship does result in marriage, I hope you will come to me for my blessing ahead of time."

I literally thought at that very moment that my jaw was going to come unhinged and fall to the floor. Edward Cullen, the very same man who had once loathed me for the way Bella felt about me, respected me for holding his daughter in such high regard…..That was new.

He simply laughed, saying "Vivid imagery," and retuned into Nessie's room.

Apparently Bella had continued on with the conversation, because all I heard Nessie say was "Mom, seriously, chill….Brad will be getting nowhere near my pants, um, dress, whatever. I haven't even let him kiss me, I don't even think I like him like that."

Yes!

Even though she was experiencing her first prom with another guy. The fact that she didn't have romantic feelings and not intended to let him touch her had made me feel triumphant, and slightly less jealous.

Two weeks passed, and then it was time for the prom. Alice went with one of Brad's friends, because I guess it would have looked suspicious for her to show up with her History teacher, and because Emmett, like me, was a freaking giant, and would therefore attract attention.

The day of the event was upon us, and I had a sickeningly nervous feeling in my gut all day. No matter how much I had eaten at breakfast, I still couldn't make it go away.

The guys, including Carlisle, and I decided that we didn't have any desire to hear giggling and squealing all day, especially from the over excited Alice, so we decided to play a friendly game of two on three flag football. We weren't allowed to play touch football, as much as Emmett pouted, because of the obvious noise factor. Since Emmett and I had strength and size in our favor, we were one team. Edward headed up the second team with Jasper and Carlisle. The only rule was that Edward was not allowed to use his gift, because it would create an unfair advantage. Although chagrined at this change in events, he agreed because he knew the game wouldn't last long if he didn't play fair, and we did have until 5 pm that evening to waste.

I had to say that I was happy that I was faster than the normal human was, because I had a hard time keeping up. Edward was still just as fast as ever, and Jasper moved like a freaking ghost, now you see him, now you don't. In addition, as the sun came overhead in the afternoon, it was hard to concentrate when they were practically glowing; it hurt my eyes so much I had to go inside to eat lunch.

After lunch, the games went faster, and the winners constantly changed. We switched teams and I played with Jasper and Carlisle, and Emmett played with Edward, who was allowed to use his gift on Jasper. But the twist was, Jasper could use his gift on him as well. It was pretty funny to watch, Edward would be fuming one minute, and practically in tears the next. I had to give Jasper props; he knew how to push his brother's buttons.

During the final quarter of the last game, I was standing in the backfield, completely open, and Jasper passed me the ball. I barreled down the field, Carlisle blocking Edward and Emmett and headed for the end zone. The next thing I knew I was laying on the ground, writhing in pain, 10 feet on the opposite side of the end zone, and Carlisle was popping my shoulder back into place. This somehow managed to hurt more than actually dislocating it in the first place.

Poor Emmett, who was obviously who had taken me out, kept mumbling, "Sorry man, I forgot I could break you", so much for _flag_ football.

I also had this shooting pain in my wrist, so Carlisle carried, yes Carlisle, I'm sure it was a sight to behold, me back to his house to run some x-rays in his office. It turned out that while my shoulder was only dislocated and already partially healed, my wrist was not to great, having a clean break in the growth plate at then end of my 'Radius' and a hairline fracture in my 'Ulna'. I had no idea what he was talking about, all I know was that it hurt, and since bones took longer than scrapes and cuts to heal. I would have to wear a cast for at least a week.

Emmett kept standing in the corner with Jasper, looking terribly guilty, and Edward couldn't stop laughing. I couldn't say that blamed him, maybe some part of me deserved this for my little escapade with his juvenile daughter, although I refused to think that, because that would have only resulted in more broken bones.

At one point Rosalie came down and was saying something like, "So are you going to give the doggy a cast and paint it to look like a bone? I'm sure Esme could help. Or maybe he would prefer a pink cast, so he could be the girl he really is."

The first comment was mildly funny, but at the second, I growled at her, resulting in Esme saying, in her typical motherly voice, "Now Rosalie Hale, don't you tease the poor boy. Your husband is the one that hurt him, and you should be thankful that he didn't do more damage. I know you like to make jokes as his expense, but now is not the time."

She simply scoffed, grabbed Emmett, who was now chuckling by the arm, and pulled him from the room complaining that she was not a four year old. I think that she was mad that Esme was taking my side in the matter. Rose and I constantly joked, but it was supposed to be lighthearted and fun, not mean and spiteful.

After I was casted, drugged up and sent to watch TV on the couch downstairs, the next few hours groggily drew on, and before we knew it, the intercom from the end of the driveway at the cottage was buzzing. Esme had put in a gate with an intercom at the drive to the cottage, because since most of the family spent time at the main house, we needed to know if and when Nessie had visitors at the cottage.

By this time, Nessie and Alice had snuck out of the house with Bella to go finish getting ready at the cottage, so the rest of us quickly ran to join them. I was the first to get there, and I quickly went to let the limo in at the gate. Edward ran to the house, and let the women know that their dates were on the way. Then he and Jasper said goodbye to the girls, and snuck out to head to the school, because they had volunteered as chaperones.

Alice was excited for Jasper to come, but Nessie was angry that her father was, yet again spying on her friends. He simply told her that she had no insight into the minds of eighteen-year-old boys, and while she could take care of herself, it was his duty as her father/brother to protect her from such advances. I, for one, was happy about this, because then Edward could keep that damn pretty boy quarterback from sneaking inappropriate looks and grabs at Nes. She may have been able to take care of herself, but boys will be boys.

When I reached the cottage, Nessie was standing in the doorway, looking like an angel. She was wearing a floor length, emerald green, halter dress, which was form fitting with slits on either side of the skirt up to her knees. It was silky and the light that reflected off it made it shimmer. Green had become my favorite color on her, because it accentuated her pale skin and bronze hair, which was pulled up into a tight bun at the nape of her neck.

Alice looked equally as stunning in a black, strapless dress, which had a full skirt. Alice grabbed her hands and pulled her towards the limo, so they could greet their dates. Bella wanted to take pictures, because she had not realized how much this event really did mean to her as a human, and she wanted to remember how Nessie looked at her first real school dance.

They posed for pictures for what seemed like hours, which was only 20 minutes, and then the guys and Alice headed to the limo to join the other few couples riding with them. Nessie went back inside with Bella, and I followed. Bella was putting on Nessie's promise necklace, and I found myself grinning ear to ear. They quickly hugged and kissed goodbye, and the rest of the family members headed back towards the main house, out the back door.

Nessie came over to me and hugged me, trying to be careful of my sling and cast, and then she bent down to kiss my fingers. I told her she looked beautiful, and she blushed, holding her hand back to my cheek. She showed me the images of her learning to dance with me at Rachel's wedding, dancing with me at New Years, the kiss at Christmas, and me holding her after our encounter at the cottage in Washington. Then, before I could say anything, she gave me a quick kiss on the lips, held her necklace pendant in her hand, and told me that she never planned to take it off.

That night, I tried to sleep in the cabin, without much success, and when I did fall asleep, I dreamt of taking Nessie to the prom myself. Nessie snuck out of the dorms that night, where she was supposed to be staying with a friend, and came to see me. When she woke me up, she was still wearing her gorgeous dress, and not wanting to ruin it; I went to my closet and got her a long sleeved button down shirt to sleep in. We cuddled in my bed that night, her sleeping in the crook of my arm, lightly stroking my injured shoulder. When I woke up in the morning, she was gone, and there was a note propped up on my dresser next to my shirt, which was neatly folded.

_Jake, thank you for everything you have done for me. I am almost at one down, two to go, and only three more years until I can begin my life with you._

_Love always,_

_Renesmee_

The girl never ceased to amaze me. I vowed to never wash the shirt again, tucked it into my closet, and then went to burn the letter in my fireplace. I would never forget what it said, but I couldn't risk any snooping relatives stumbling upon it.

After another few weeks, graduation rolled around, and the entire family decided to attend. This ceremony was indoors, at the school, so we were all able to attend, with no crazy attire needed.

Edward and Jasper were asked to help pass out the diplomas, or volunteered, I didn't bother to ask. The ceremony didn't last too long, so when it came time for student speeches, I wasn't surprised to see Nessie at the podium, honors tassels hanging from her gown, making her address as the Valedictorian and Student Body President.

The rest of the family had spent their many high school careers in the shadows, trying to remain anonymous. Renesmee had been voted the Prom Queen, had numerous amounts of friends, from all walks of life; excelled in all of her classes, played sports with her friends, tutored underclassmen, won over the hearts of the faculty, and was voted prettiest and most likely to succeed by her classmates. All in all, this remarkable creature seemed to win over as many hearts in the human world as she had in the werewolf and vampire ones, and continued to remain a loving and caring person.

As she addressed the audience and her peers talking about how life is a journey and you should enjoy every step along the way, I couldn't help but cry. Bella grabbed my hand when she saw tears trickling down my cheeks, and if she could have joined me, I'm sure she would have been crying as well. I was so proud, and in awe of her at the same time. She had overcome so much, and continued to grow and love. I thanked Bella for creating such a magnificent creature for me, and she smiled from ear to ear. If she were still human, her face would have blushed beet red.

By the end of her speech, Bella was squeezing one hand, and Esme had her arm around my shoulder, which was still in a sling, but the cast had been removed. Even though I was away from the pack and my biological family, I was glad that I had made the choice to come with the Cullens to New Hampshire, and wherever else they went, because they had become irreplaceable people in my life. We were created to be mortal enemies, but love kept us together, and the bonds we had formed could never be broken.

When the diplomas were being passed out, Jasper was in charge of finding them on the large table behind him, Edward would hand them to the student and shake their hand, while the Dean was standing next to them to shake their hand once more. It didn't take long for the Cs to appear in the alphabet, and soon they were announcing Alice Brandon Cullen. Jasper grinned from ear to ear, as Alice pranced across the stage, getting catcalls from the student section. She shook Edward and the Dean's hands and then blew kisses at the audience, while Emmett and I cheered loudly and the rest of the family clapped for her. So much for going unnoticed, I guess Alice had really enjoyed joining Nessie's group of friends after all.

Then, they called Renesmee Carlie Cullen, and I couldn't help but to cheer even louder, and Bella was practically jumping up and down at my side. I was sure she would have fallen on her face, tripping over her own feet, but she had become graceful as a vampire, and her clumsy stunts were only memories in the past. As she strode across the stage, the audience clapped loudly, and cheered. When she got to her father/'brother', Edward stepped forward and hugged her, with a look of pride on his face. His baby was already all grown up. Not one person thought this was strange, because they knew that he was her brother, and when she got to the Dean, he patted her on the back. She looked truly happy, happier than I had ever seen her before, and I was glad that she was able to finally have experiences of her own, she deserved them.

The rest of the day was a blur, being whisked around with the family, introduced to people. Eventually we left, leaving Nessie to hang out with her friends. She had told them that she and Alice were going backpacking in Europe for several semesters before they went to college, so no one really asked her about her plans. That way no one would know where to contact her later on, we could not afford for any unexpected visitors. The only people that even knew we would eventually be settling in Victoria were Charlie, and the pack. Even Carlisle's hospital didn't know where we were going; he had told them something about doctors without borders, so they knew not to try to find him.

One down, three to go….that's all I could think about. Just three more years and I could finally stop hiding from my life. Three more years, and I could confess how deep my feelings really were. I hoped that they would be fast, but exciting, so we wouldn't have to wait long.

**A/N: Ok, more Random Comment time: When I went to visit my friend in Victoria, Goldstream was my favorite part of the trip, it was so extremely beautiful! Only I don't recommend visiting after the salmon runs, because apparently the smell of dead fish is pretty disgusting. Also, if you ever have the chance, go watch the street performers in the Inner Harbour Causeway, they are amazing!**


	9. Denali and the World Tour Pt I

**A/N: Ok everybody, I know I promised that I would have chapters 1-10 posted prior to my cruise, but my domestic duties got in the way. (Blame my husband) **

**This will be my last installment until after Christmas, but I promise to have Chapter 9 Part 2, and Chapter 10 edited and up when we get back, so you can finish that part of the story before the New Year. Then I will start the year off with a bang, and start Jacob and the Cullen family's adventure in the lovely Victoria, BC. Yay! I finally get to write real dialogue!**

**Chapter Nine Part One: Denali and the World Tour**

After graduation, we spent the summer in Hanover, and planned to make our visit to Tanya's family after Nessie's birthday. She wanted to spend some time with her friends before they left for college, and Carlisle needed to wrap up his time at the hospital.

For Nessie's birthday, the family members gave her side trips or tourist tickets to the places we would be visiting on our world monument trip, so she was excited. She received things like tickets to Madame Tusseaud's wax museum in London, a play at the Royal Shakespearian Theater in Stratford, for Versailles in France, the great pyramids of Giza, etc. Each family member seemed to pick their favorite destination and got her vouchers for all of the major tourist attractions. Carlisle had London, because we weren't going to Italy. Edward and Bella had France, Esme picked Ireland, Alice and Jasper had Spain, and Rosalie and Emmett had China and Egypt. I actually agreed to let Bella give me money to help with my gift, so I was in charge of Paris, more specifically, dinner at the Eiffel Tower.

The family had agreed that Nessie and I would go on tours or explore during the day, and after dusk, the family events would begin. I was thrilled that I would be able to spend so much time alone with her, doing normal touristy things, so the year we spent in Denali could not go fast enough.

The last week in September, we finally made the trip. Carlisle and Esme had gone ahead to make living arrangements for Nessie and I, because they weren't sure if Tanya would want us in their house. Due to her affinity for male human companions, she often had one-night visitors, but a human or half-breed for that matter had never lived in the house. In addition, Garrett had returned with them after leaving Forks, so we were unsure of how well his adaptation to the new 'diet' was going. Jasper had experienced trouble adjusting for the first few decades, so who knows how hard it would be for a vampire who had been 'alive' for twice as long.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie decided to drive, because they wanted to have the Jeep and the new Range Rover available to us when we were there. Edward and Bella purchased a six passenger Jeep, and had it delivered to what would be our new house, and decided to fly with Nessie and me. I laughed at the fleet of cars that the Cullen family had managed to acquire. It had doubled in the short amount of time I had spent with the family. I found it funny that whenever they moved, they seemed to just leave some of the old ones behind, and buy new ones. I had once speculated that they must have millions, but now I was beginning to think that it was even larger than that. I mean, Carlisle had hundreds of years to earn it all, and with Alice's uncanny ability to predict the future, they even made a killing during recessions.

When we got there, the Healy Lake Municipal Airport was tiny. We had taken a small prop plane, if you could call it that, from the Fairbanks Airport. Tanya and her family lived on the Northeast edge of Denali National Park. Apparently, 'vegetarian' vampires are good for wildlife population control. I found it funny that they were trying to control the population of animals that were on a protected preserve, but you have to eat something. At least they weren't preying on unsuspecting humans….well, to eat anyways.

Esme had found us a hunting lodge for rent that was a few miles away from Tanya's family compound. Tanya had agreed that she and parts of her family would come and visit Nessie, Bella, Edward and I at the lodge, because she didn't want to expose Garrett to me. Bella and Edward were skeptical about leaving Nessie and I alone so far from the family, luckily for safety reasons, so they decided to stay with us instead of at the house. I think Bella was actually relieved, because even though Edward had only eyes for her, Tanya still had eyes only for Edward, and Bella, as always, got self-conscious about it.

There were so many things about her that changed the day she died as a human, but she was still worried, was still insecure, and still believed that Edward would never be as much in love with her as she was with him. I had hoped, for her sake, which she would be able to accept things more easily as a vampire, but I guess there are some personality traits that you never lose.

Our time in Denali, which was just over 10 months, was pretty boring for me, but the rest of the family seemed to have fun. Bella was constantly talking about how Kate was working with her on extending her shield to try to maintain protection of people over a distance. Edward wasn't so thrilled though, because he, yet again had to be the guinea pig. Nessie had volunteered to help her mother, but Bella refused. She was afraid that Kate would accidentally hurt her. Eventually, Bella was able to shield people over a distance of fifty or so miles, and I was impressed.

The only downfall was that she couldn't shield multiple people who were not together. Her shield seemed to only work if it was focused on her direct surroundings and one specific target.

Another interesting development was that she was able to mold her shield to their body directly, she described it as if someone was standing inside a bubble, and then walked against it to leave, it would create another bubble directly around that person's body as they moved. Needless to say, Bella's talent was remarkable, and I was glad that Aro hadn't tried to come after us, because she would have been a threatening foe.

For the most part, Nessie and I would spend time with the various other family members, with the exception of Garrett, who only visited once, for about an hour. He didn't want to kill me, but he didn't want to smell me either. I guess I had taken my proximity to the Cullen family for granted, because we now seemed impervious to each other's scents. I likened their smell to one of apple juice that had spoiled, a sickly sweet smell, but it was bearable with time.

I was invited hunting with the family whenever they went, but Nessie and I tended to stay around the area of the lodge, because Bella didn't want Nessie to be left alone with people who were not family members. She trusted them, but because vampires let down their defenses to hunt, she refused to take any chances.

By the time that the ten months was up, I was glad to leave, because I hated feeling so isolated. I mean we had lived in secrecy, but never far from human interaction, and I was beginning to grow antsy being stuck in a lodge most of the time. I empathized with Nessie completely because she too had been this isolated during the first five years of her childhood. It's a wonder she didn't lose her mind during that time. I always thought that she was a little dramatic during her early teens, but I understood why then.

Once June hit, Nessie, Bella and I returned to Forks for a few weeks at Charlie's request. He was moving in with Sue Clearwater, and they were building a new house between town and the reservation for them and Seth and Leah. They had decided not to get married, because although Sue's marriage with Harry had been happy, she knew she would never replace him, and Charlie didn't want anything to do with marriage. I respected this, because they were choosing to be together, but on their own terms.

Edward had given Bella money to help with the house, and Charlie was hesitant at first, but he knew that he could not build the house he wanted to on his salary alone. He had become adjusted to the generosity of the Cullen family, and he respected the fact that his son in law wanted to be a part of his life. Bella was worried about leaving Edward in Alaska with Tanya around, but Rosalie assured her that she had her back, and that she would intervene as needed. Even though she had a tough, bitchy exterior, Rosalie would do anything for her family, and Bella was family.

We spent the first few days packing up both old houses, and I spent a lot of time with Leah when Nessie and her mother were at Charlie's house. She was still somewhat bitter about how her life had turned out. She was one of the few people in the pack that still had yet to imprint, and she was constantly reminded of how happy everyone was, especially Sam and Emily who were now on child number 4.

She wished that she could leave, but Sam wouldn't allow it. After awhile, she didn't try to fight it, and after I left, she became completely resigned to the fact she would spend her life alone. I felt so bad for her, I had once felt the same way, before Nessie was born, and I wished I could help her. However, instinct and nature were something I couldn't do anything about.

She told me that she had gone to phasing more frequently, because the guys with families didn't want to do patrols. So, she opted to concentrate her life on protecting the pack and tribe. She knew that even though she wouldn't age, that maybe her imprint would come along eventually, and then her pain would be worthwhile. Even though she didn't want to have anything to do with Bella, she knew that Edward had been alone for over 100 years waiting for her, and she decided that if her life was supposed to turn out like that, she would wait.

I tried not to talk about Nessie, because I think it made Leah jealous, or sad, which one I didn't know. I had once thought that maybe I would spend my life with Leah, after we broke off from the pack, we had initially hated each other, but then we became kindred spirits because we were both in so much pain.

I hated to think about that time in my life, because I really felt no reason to live. Now I was so happy and sure of myself, looking forward to the future blindly, as I had once been before this supernatural world had ever come into focus. Bells once called me her 'Sun', and I hoped that I had become that for Nessie.

By the end of the week, they were all situated in their new house, and it was time to leave. Charlie was sad, but he didn't say anything, and so was Billy. We assured them that we were in fact intending to come back and settle in Victoria by Nessie's birthday the next year, so they sucked it up and let us go.

Instead of returning to Alaska to rejoin the family, we were instructed to fly straight to London. Apparently, Alice had packed for us and shipped everything we would need for our trip to our first living quarters. I had gotten use to my new athletic gear over the last few years, and I wasn't sure that I would like the new 'travel' attire. However, Alice scared me, so I agreed to go along with it.

When we were in London, we were staying at a place called the Athenaeum Apartments, which were basically two bedroom luxury suites next to a hotel. We had three, two bedroom apartments. Nessie and I shared one, which was connected to the one that Edward and Bella shared with Esme and Carlisle. Alice and Jasper shared one that was a few doors down from ours with Emmett and Rosalie. They basically looked like brick townhouses, but instead of renting and maintaining them, you just lived in them on your vacation, and left.

They were located in the Mayfair district of London, between Hyde Park, and St. James Park. I had never lived anywhere that fancy, and I really liked it. We were planning to stay in England for six weeks before we headed to Ireland to visit Siobhan's coven.

The city was amazing, and I could see why Carlisle liked to visit, although it had changed drastically since he first lived here, you could tell it was still his home. During the first few days, Nessie and I would explore Hyde Park and Piccadilly during daylight, and the family would go on excursions after sundown. The first place we went was Madame Tusseaud's wax museum, and while very cool, it freaked me out; especially when we went into the Chamber of Horrors.

I am not ashamed to say that even though I was living with a coven of Vampires, a dark, creepy basement filled with horrible murderers and gruesome scenes was not my favorite place to be. I think it kinda freaked Nessie out too, because she clung to my arm with one hand, so hard her nails almost broke the skin, and held my hand tightly with the other. Emmett seemed to be enjoying himself, laughing and making fun of things while Rose whispered god knows what into his ear.

I had decided that after the first two weeks of attempting to ride the tube; that I was not cut out for mass transportation. I hit my head numerous times, and dropped things into the gap they were always announcing to mind. Therefore, for the rest of our stay, I either took a cab, which had a lot of headroom, or walked. I don't think that Nessie really enjoyed it either, because she had never been in such tight quarters with that many people. We tended to travel in small airplanes, but they usually didn't have more than a few hundred people on them. She said that her thirst was under control, but I wasn't so sure she was comfortable.

Carlisle also wouldn't let the two of us travel alone after sundown, because the London vampiric community was the epitome of what I use to call 'bloodsuckers' and 'leeches'. While they were not the barbarians that had changed Carlisle, they were still not safe, and traveled as solitary killers. He also didn't think that they would be attracted to Nessie or me because of our scents, but thirsty vampires were unpredictable, so he couldn't make any guarantees.

We also made several trips out of the city while we were there. We visited Stratford during our first weekend, where the Royal Shakespeare Theater was, and we got to see a production of Hamlet. Even though I respect the fact that many people love the works of Shakespeare, I was not a fan of Hamlet. The main character was whiny, and then everyone ended up dead in the end, what the hell kind of story is that. I spent most of the play watching Nessie, who seemed captivated, and trying not to think dirty thoughts when she decided to hold my hand.

We made another trip outside the city, alone, to see Stonehenge. At first, I thought that going to visit a grouping of rocks out in the middle of nowhere was going to be boring, but it was actually quite amazing. Nessie even forced me to listen to the audio headset during the tour, and I learned more than I thought I would have.

Even though I was spending a lot of time alone with Nessie, it actually wasn't awkward at all. We still talked and joked as we always had. It even felt very natural to hold her hand all day when we were alone. I was happy that we were able to enjoy each other's company without having to push the boundaries of our relationship. I still had fleeting thoughts when she did something sexy, but I didn't want to act on them, I just wanted to enjoy the time I spent with her.

Before we knew it, our trip was at an end, and we had visited every major monument and museum we could find.

I originally thought about asking to stay behind when they went to Ireland, but after Carlisle filled me in on the 'night life' and feeding habits of the London underground, I decided against it.

While in Ireland, I was to stay at the inn where we were staying whenever the family visited Siobhan, Liam and Maggie. Apparently, while they traveled as a coven, they were relatively nomadic in a specific area in Ireland. They moved around the area to feed, because they didn't want to draw attention to themselves, which made sense. Livestock going missing was one thing, but people were another.

We only spent two and a half weeks with them, but we moved around to visit the major landmarks, including the castle at Kilkenny, Meath, Athlone Castle, and we spent four days exploring Dublin.

Next, we traveled to Spain. The first place we went was to San Sebastian for the beaches at La Concha. They were beautiful, and since it was fall, the weather was actually quite nice. The water was cold, but due to our elevated body temperatures, it wasn't bad. Nessie and I would spend hours in the water during the day, and the family would go out dancing at night. The only time that we really didn't have fun was when Nessie and I accidentally stumbled onto a nude beach, and the old men walking around naked terrified her.

We would spend five weeks in Spain, and the beach trip to San Sebastian was the first. The next four weeks would be spent in Madrid, Seville, Valencia, and Barcelona. We stayed in luxury hotels whenever we moved, and I often had my own room. Although when Edward thought that we were spending too much time together, he banned Nessie from my room, so I went to hers instead.

In Madrid, we attended an opera at the Teatro Royal our first night, which was a present from Alice. During the day, Nessie and I visited several museums. Her favorite was the Museo del Prado, because the paintings were amazing, mine was the Thyssen-Bornemisza, which had some really detailed sculptures.

Our trip to Seville was relaxing. We toured more museums, my personal favorite being the archaeological museum, and spent the afternoon exploring the parks around the city. Alice decided to take Nessie shopping while we were there, and they made me join them. Alice attempted to 'refine' my style, but I refused to become metro sexual like her husband. She eventually relented and reverted to using Nessie as her personal mannequin. One afternoon, Esme travelled with us to a nearby town called Castilleja, and we explored a ceramics market.

Valencia was next. Here, we explored a botanical garden complex that was just outside the city. We also toured more museums, but the Modern Art museum was actually somewhat interesting. I was tired of staring at paintings from the Renaissance, so it was nice to see things like large installations and interactive pieces. We also rented a house for two days and spent time on our own private stretch of Mediterranean beach.

Barcelona was interesting. Nessie and I toured the parks in the area, they ranged from sprawling gardens, so modern sculpture gardens, and I even chased her around the Labyrinth Park for an afternoon. She tried to be sneaky, but eventually I found her and she tried to steal a kiss. Since we were alone, I let her linger longer than she should have, but it was still very intense. I was beginning to wonder if my strength would hold out another year and a half.

While in Barcelona, Jasper decided that the family needed to 'let loose', so we spent several nights out in clubs ranging from loud thumping discotheques to high class VIP bars. It was then that I was glad that Alice was able to convince me that I needed to get some trendier designer clothes, because I already drew a lot of attention because of my size. Alice also cut off all of my hair again, so I would look more 'contemporary'. Nessie seemed to enjoy my change in appearance, and she began to stay very close to me whenever we ventured to the dance floor.

It was already the second week of December by the time that we left Spain, so we would be spending Christmas in France. We were to spend three weeks there, and then we would spend a few days after New Years in the Swiss Alps.

The first three days were spent in Bordeaux, touring wineries and the French countryside.

Then we travelled to Nice and spent a few days on the beach. We stopped in Monaco next, spending three days in Monte Carlo, enjoying some quality gambling. It was definitely interesting to watch Jasper play high stakes poker, because he could read all of his opponents perfectly, and he made them nervous, because he rarely talked. Alice was a pro at black jack, although a pit boss asked her to leave the table when she made $1,000,000 on her fifth hand. She quickly agreed, and we spent the rest of that night enjoying a complementary suite, and all that it entailed. Nessie and I tried our hand at poker the second day, but I guess I was too easy of a read, and I was knocked out in the fourth hand when I went all in on a royal flush.

We moved to Paris by four days until Christmas, and we intended to spend our time there until New Years Day.

We spent our first five days outside of the city, touring Versailles first, which had amazing grounds. Then we moved to Giverny and spent few days touring Monet's gardens and studio. This was Bella's favorite part of the trip, because she had come to love nature, and the area was entrancing. We spent the last two days exploring Disneyland Paris, and Nessie developed an affinity for roller coasters. We split our time between both parks, spending Christmas in Disneyland Park, enjoying the decorations and parades.

The day after Christmas, we moved into a restored 17th century townhouse inside the city. It had three bedrooms, and this was where Bella, Edward, Nessie and I stayed. It was decorated with historic antique furniture and furnishings, and had wooden beams on the ceiling in every room. The rest of the family stayed in a more modern apartment that was down the street.

It was within ten minutes walking distance to the Louvre, and was a block from the Seine. The first place that we toured was the Louvre, and even though we spent an entire day there, we only made it through one wing. It was not very crowded, because of the holidays, but it was vast and we tried to see as much as possible.

The second day, we decided to do a bus tour of the city. We stopped at several major landmarks, including all of the war memorial archways. It was interesting to tour the city, because each area of the city seemed to have a different type of architecture. It was also cool because we were able to see the city lit up at night, because it was still decorated for the holidays.

The third and fourth days, we stayed close to home and wandered through the area around the town house. On the fifth day, we toured more of the Louvre, and then we went to a production of Les Miserables downtown.

The sixth day was New Years Eve, so this was the day that was my present to Nessie. In the morning, we travelled to Montmartre, and wandered through the shops and cafes. This was apparently the nightclub district, and it was where Rosalie and Emmett had visited every night we were there.

By late afternoon, I took her back to the townhouse, and told her to get ready in her room. Alice had helped me pick out a formal evening gown for my surprise, which I surprised Nessie with. It was long and sequined, it was a shade of sage green, and fell off one shoulder. She looked amazing in it, although she kept insisting that she felt over dressed because she wanted me to cave and tell her the secret. She was even more confused when I emerged from my room wearing a tuxedo.

I led her from the townhouse down to the river, blindfolded, and I uncovered her eyes when we reached a loading platform where a small yacht was waiting covered with lights. At this point, the sun had begun to set, and it threw the most beautiful pale pink and orange cast down the river. She was absolutely stunned that I had planned a romantic night out for New Years Eve, and she was even more surprise that Edward had agreed to it.

Even though I had vowed to delay a romantic relationship until she turned ten, I had gone to Edward to ask permission to do something nice for her while we were in Paris. He knew that I was serious about my plans, and I promised not to let us get caught up in the moment and do something crazy, so he finally gave up and let me plan something. I had recruited Alice to help me, because she was the queen of planning magic moments, so I knew that the night would be perfect.

As we made the loop around the city on the Seine, we were able to enjoy the lovely sunset and see many tourist destinations we had visited that week such as Notre Dame Cathedral. I tried to get her to sit down on the deck with me and enjoy the scenery, but every time she saw something interesting, she jumped up and peered off the end of the boat.

Once the sun went down completely, we just sat back in the cushions in the front seating area of the boat and enjoyed seeing the buildings along the water that were covered with millions of twinkling lights. By ten o'clock, we had come within sight of the Eiffel Tower, and Nessie began to beg me to stop the boat so she could see it lit up at night.

Before I could do anything, the boat came to a stop at a private dock that led up to the park that surrounded the tower. She looked at me with a shocked look on her face as I began to climb out of the boat, extending my hand for her to join me. I lifted her out of the boat, giving her a kiss on the cheek and led her up the steps. She was completely silent as I led her towards the tower, and she gripped my hand tightly.

Soon we had reached the base of the tower, and Nessie began to move towards the line where normal tourists would get tickets to ascend the tower. I began to laugh at her playfully and she looked at me as if I was insane. I moved behind her, placed my hand at the small of her back and led her towards the private elevator that was covered with a gold awning reading _Le Jules Verne_.

I had made reservations for us to dine at the restaurant that was on the second level of the tower, overlooking the illuminated city. On the elevator ride up, Nessie stared at me intently, looking for a response, but I just shook my head and smiled. She had never expected something like this, and I was happy to have done it for her.

When we reached the restaurant, I told them we had a reservation for Black, and we were escorted to a private table for two, up against the window, overlooking the Seine. It had an amazing view, and the city was beautifully lit beneath us. Until the waiter interrupted us asking if we wanted champagne, she intently stared out the window, admiring the city at night.

We ate from a traditional French menu, Alice had picked our entrees when we made the reservations, and the food was amazing. Nessie didn't talk while we ate, but she kept eye contact with me as much as she possibly could, and a smile never left her lips. After we had dessert, she began to talk, thanking me for the evening I had arranged, and asking me how I had gotten her father to agree to take me on such a romantic outing without any supervision. I simply responded that he trusted us, and she told me that maybe he shouldn't anymore. After I paid the check, I took her hand and led her back to the private elevator, where we would make our ride to the top to ring in the New Year.

Alice was somehow able to get us two tickets to a New Year's Celebration at the top. When we arrived, the entire floor was draped in rich, white, flowing fabrics and twinkling with lights. We surveyed the whole area, moving through the crowd, and found an opening up along the railing. It was the most amazing thing I had ever seen in my life, and with her by my side, I was completely, absolutely, blissfully happy.

After a half hour, it was nearing midnight, so we began to count down with the rest of the group, in French, which I had managed to at least master the numbers of that language. When the last number was counted down, and everyone was cheering, Nessie held her hand to my neck, and showed me and image of us embracing and kissing passionately. I figured that then was as good a time as any, so I grabbed her by the waist, pulled her up into my arms, and kissed her with such passion, that I thought her heart and mine would literally stop.

I had been patient long enough, and I could honestly say at that point that I had no intention of following the rules anymore. I would try my best to behave in front of the family after that, but when we were alone, I would no longer hold back.

After we both recovered from the kiss, we headed back down the tower in the private elevator, barely coming up for breath, and walked back to the boat, which was waiting for us where we had left it. We told the captain to take the long way around, since the townhouse was only six minutes from the tower, and we thoroughly enjoyed our trip back, wrapped in blankets, in each other's arms not caring what went on around us.

**Update: There is now a picture up of her dress on my profile.**


	10. World Tour II & A New Life in Victoria

**A/N: Ok boys and girls, this is it: the last chapter before the Present. I decided to combine the rest of the World Tour and the beginning of their new location into a single chapter, so this will be a long one. Then I will bring you into the present with Jacob and Nessie's surprise in the city.**

**Chapter Ten: World Tour Part II & A New Life in Victoria**

The ride back to the townhouse from the Eiffel Tower was amazing. I couldn't get enough of her, she was literally like a drug I never wanted to stop taking. She seemed to be just as insatiable as I was. Reluctantly, when we reached the docking station a few blocks from our residence, we came up for air.

As we walked back to the townhouse, holding hands, we formulated a plan as to what we would do about the family. We knew that with Edward, Jasper and Alice's gifts, that there was no longer any point in hiding our growing attraction to each other, because they were bound to find us out, and quickly. Nessie decided that the next morning on our flight to the ski lodge in the Alps that she would talk to her mother about our situation. I agreed, because I had seen Bella angry enough to kill me only once, and even though she loved me like a son, I had no desire to witness a repeat performance.

My worries through the short flight seemed unfounded when Nessie came to my room to speak to me later that evening. She took me out into the quiet forest surrounding the secluded ski resort and gave me a detailed account of her conversation with her mother, and then later on with her father.

Bella had welcomed the fact that we were beginning to fall in love, and not just a familiar, friendly one, an all consuming, passionate, inseparable one. She was skeptical if Nessie was ready for a serious relationship, but she still had her dull human memories to remind her of a similar time in her life.

Edward, on the other hand, was not exactly thrilled at the fact that I had broken my own rules after only a few years. He warned Nessie not to fall into anything too quickly, and that if he thought that the situation was getting out of hand, then he would send one of us home. I knew that it would be me if he decided this, so I assured Nessie that I would try to be the gentleman that she deserved until I felt we were ready to bring things to a more intimate level.

I had waited over half my life to be intimate with a woman, in every sense, and I knew that even though I was convinced that I was ready for something more, I could wait a few more years until I knew she was ready to marry. We had set boundaries before and stuck to them, well almost, and I knew I could hold myself back. I told Nessie that I would need her help and support if we were going to make this type of relationship work, and that in order to prepare for our future, we had to be careful how we behaved.

Our agreement that night was that we were allowed to kiss and cuddle, but if either of us took anything further, at least until we were able to live alone, that it would mean separation. I think that the thought of putting any distance between us made the both of us weary, so it became our motivation.

The entire time that we were at the resort, until the second week of January, we skied and played in the snow during the day, and hunted at night, and we were able to keep our promise to each other.

It was easier to transition into a relationship with her than I would have thought. We were still each other's best friend, and confidant, and the fact that we embraced as more than that only seemed to strengthen our bond. I found that there were no longer any secrets or awkward moments, and I finally understood the power of the imprint. With Bella, there had always been something missing, she still held herself at a distance, but with Nessie, she kept nothing from me, ever.

Once we left the resort, the rest of the trip seemed to fly by. I had thoroughly enjoyed our pace of the trip up to that point, but we had only visited a few of the great places in Europe, so much was left of the world to discover.

Our week in Germany was spent split between three major cities. We started with spending three days in Munich, then we travelled to Berlin for three, and finished in Hamburg.

On our way into the city of Munich, we visited Neuschwanstein Castle, which looked like it had literally been transplanted into the German countryside from a fairy tale. The day we travelled into the city, we toured a majority of the major museums, ranging from Greek sculpture to contemporary German art. Our final day, we spent wandering around Beer gardens, sampling all of the local cuisine. The German people knew how to live life in comfort.

Once in Berlin, we did an architectural tour of the city, and we ended the day at the Berlin Wall. The next day, we visited half a dozen museums, but this was only a minute dent into what our tour guide told us was a city of over 175 museums. It could take a lifetime to visit them all, but I figured that I would probably see more of them later, because time was something I would have an infinite amount. Our last day in Berlin, we travelled outside of the city to Potsdam, and Friedrichsfelde Animal Park.

The family accompanied us to the animal park, because it seemed to be a cloudy overcast winter day, and Emmett remarked on how interesting some of the rarer species smelled. Bella yelled at him, knowing that he wanted to kill off innocent endangered animals, and that only egged him on further. Jasper seemed to be tight lipped during the entire trip, I believe that he was not exactly keen on the sexual tension that seemed to flow between Nessie and I. With the family in such close proximity, we decided to keep things casual, and not being able to touch her drove me crazy.

We rented a few sports cars for the trip to Hamburg, and enjoyed the Autobaun's unrestricted speed limits. Once we got to the city, we took a boat tour of the city's canals, and spent the second day exploring the warehouse district markets, enjoying all the exotic sights and smells.

The following week, we spent in the major cities of the Netherlands, Denmark, Norway and Sweden. The weather was brutally cold, and I was glad that neither of us had to worry about body heat. My favorite trip was to Amsterdam. The city was beautiful, and the night life was surreal. I had never been one to indulge in foreign substances, but I decided, when in Rome, and spent an interesting night in some crazy night clubs with Nessie, Emmett and Rosalie.

Due to civil unrest and overall safety issues, we decided not travel to some of the eastern european nations, and most of the middle east. We spent a few days while in transit to Japan hunting in the southern Siberian wilderness, where Emmett enjoyed going after some of the larger game.

He tended to go after the larger groups of Elk, but he happened on a tiger one day, and began a wrestling match. Bella's conscience got the best of him, so he decided not to kill the animal, but he enjoyed toying with the large cat as it futily tried to take him down.

The next two months were spent travelling throughout the major cities of Asia, Indonesia and the South Pacific. We would spend two to three days in each city, and then move on.

Tokyo was the first city we hit. We spent two days exploring the city, amazed by its sprawling skyscrapers, and bustling nightlife. The family really seemed to let loose at night, and we stayed up clubbing until the early hours of the morning. Even though they were all much older than Nessie and I, they still seemed to enjoy doing things that fit their apparent ages. At a casual glance, I would have never known that Jasper was well over several hundred years old, much less Carlisle being ten times that.

From Tokyo, we travelled to Beijing, stopping at the Great Wall of China on our way to Taiwan, then to onto Hong Kong. Emmett and Rosalie arranged for us to take a motorcycle ride down a less travelled stretch of the Wall as their present to Ness. It was so exhilarating, and it was nice to see Bella actually able to handle a motorcycle without nearly killing herself.

From Hong Kong, we travelled to New Delhi in India, then back to Laos in Thailand. From Thailand, we travelled to Malaysia and spent several days in Kuala Lumpur. Then we visited Singapore, Manila in the Philippines before we headed for Australia.

We spent two weeks in Australia and New Zealand, exploring all the major cities of the continent and island chains. We started with a walkabout in Darwin, and then headed to Perth where we enjoyed the beaches.

Then we travelled to Adelaide for surfing, which was another thing that Nessie was a natural. The only scare we had was when a great white began following Nessie too close, but Emmett went after him, and he was no longer a threat. The sharks and fish tended to stay away from the rest of the Cullen family, but Nessie's sweet blood must have been attracting them to us.

We ended our Australian experience in Sydney, taking in the nightlife, and attending a symphony at the Sydney Opera House. Again, as per usual, Nessie wore a flowing sea green silk gown that hugged every curve of her body. Then entire night I was unable to concentrate on anything else and I tried to force impure thoughts out of my head because Edward and Bella were sitting in the row behind us.

From there, we explored Tasmania and New Zealand for a few days before we headed off to South America for the last leg of our trip.

We began our trip there in Santiago, Chile, and then moved onto Argentina and Uruguay later in the week. We spent a few days in Montevideo exploring the older parts of the city, and splashing around in the water of their pristine beaches. After our second day there, Bella spent half the day on a phone, apparently trying to pinpoint the location of Zafrina and her sisters.

Zafrina had called us once a month throughout our trip thus far, because we intended to spend most of the month of April with her, Kachiri and Senna. I knew that they were unsettled still about me visiting with the family, but Bella explained that my 'stench' had been muted drastically because I was constantly with Nessie. I guess in my constant close proximity, her scent had enveloped me as well.

I knew that I smelled bad to vampires, but I hadn't noticed the effect they once had on me for several years. Once you adjusted to the sickeningly sweet smell that they exuded, it was merely like standing close to someone wearing a strong floral perfume. Nessie's smell however, I was never able to get use to. She was sweet and floral, but she also had an alluring earthy smell to her. It was nothing like my woodsy pine-like smell, but it was never the less entrancing.

Bella and Zafrina decided that we would meet a week from then, at the mouth of the Amazon on the Atlantic Ocean in a city called Santana. The next day we travelled to Rio de Janeiro in Brazil, and explored the city for a few days before we had to leave.

Nessie and I went out with Rosalie and Emmett every night, exploring the dance clubs of the city, and Rosalie even taught me how to do some Latin dances. Emmett and Nessie laughed at the sight, because she practically manhandled me, forcing me to memorize the steps quickly for fear that she would hurt me.

At dusk, the first Saturday of April, we made our trip the few hours up the coast to Santana. Zafrina was waiting with three large dugout boats, along with Kachiri and Senna. They each took the lead seat of one boat, and motioned for the rest of us to join them. I sat in the back of Zafrina's boat, with Nessie settled on the bottom of the boat in front of me. Edward and Bella also rode with us sharing the center seat. Alice and Jasper joined Senna in the smallest boat, and Rosalie, Emmett, Esme and Carlisle road in the last boat with Kachiri.

Our trip down river was fast, and I was surprised that their ability to navigate the more narrow passages as we neared what I assumed was our final destination. The water was an ominous shade of black under the poorly lit sky. The canopy of trees overhead made it hard to see where we were going. Even with my enhanced night vision, I could barely make out anything beyond the front of the boat.

Every so often, something would stir in the water to the side of the boat, and Nessie would tightly grip my right leg. She was practically indestructible, but somehow not knowing what was in the water surrounding us seemed to terrify her. Zafrina would often call out to us, just loud enough for us to hear stating that we were going through a grouping of large river otters, or that we were approaching a hunting ground for caimans.

Once, I could see large eyes glisten from a cove along the shore, and a large long snout opened revealing razor sharp teeth. Nessie gasped, and I assured her that one caiman was no match for nearly a dozen vampires, and she laughed at my confidence. It was true, we saw the animals in the water, but none of them dare get to close to our grouping of boats.

When it was nearly dawn, we finally came to a stop. We had travelled deep into the Amazon rain forest, venturing down a narrow fork of the river. Zafrina assured us that we were three days hike from any villages, well at least three days human hike, and that we would not have to worry about being discovered.

She led us several miles into the brush and soon we approached a small waterfall cascading out of a large cliff face into a grouping of deep green pools. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. There were rain forests in Washington, but nothing could hold a candle to this.

About a mile deeper into the forest, there were half a dozen small thatch and mud huts that were nestled into the Cliffside. If Zafrina had not have led us to them, I would have never noticed that they were there. I could only assume that they chose to spend the more sunny days in the jungle hiding within these confines, but the forest seemed to provide enough cover as it was.

I was sure no tourists would ever venture this deep into the forest, but Zafrina told us of native tribes that hunted vampires, knowing that they were in the deepest confines of the Amazon. She also told us of succubus vampires who had once preyed on those groups of natives, bearing children who killed off several women of the tribe. I shuddered at the thought, thanking god that the Volturi had managed to kill off a group of such vampires.

I was glad that Nahuel and his father would no longer be a threat to the Cullen family. I could only imagine that underneath his innocent looking exterior that Nahuel would not hesitate to use Nessie for his own twisted desires. He had merely looked at her in awe when he saw her as an infant, but I knew that his motives once he realized that she was his only option for a mate would not be so innocent.

For the first two weeks, Zafrina often led us into the jungle, showing us the many species of insects and animals that it held, and she also took us swimming in the deeper parts of the river. I tended to stay in the center of the family groupings when we were in the water, because I was not such a deterrent for underwater wildlife as the vampires were. I knew that if anything bit me that I would heal quickly, but I didn't exactly want to invite the pain of a snake bite or otherwise.

Later on, when we felt more comfortable in the surrounding jungle, Nessie and I would venture out to hunt. She, like her father, found the Brazilian puma to be a challenging prey. She would swiftly climb massive trees, and bring the large cat hurtling back towards the earth.

Even though she was only a half-breed, she still killed her prey with the swiftness I had witnessed in her father and other family members. She only had to do it more quickly, because she did not have venom to immobilize her prey as they did. Of that, I was thankful, because with the amount of times she bit me when she was a child, I would have been turned or killed ten times over. While I had begun to think of this coven as my family, I still had no desire to become a vampire, no matter what their eating habits were.

As the end of the month neared, and we began to plan our trip home, I couldn't help but feel like we were being watched whenever Nessie and I were alone. I knew that we were far away from civilization, but I still had a very uneasy feeling when I was alone with her in the jungle at night.

In May, we said goodbye to Zafrina and her sisters, and headed back to Hanover to get ready for the move. Since there wasn't much to pack because Alice had already stocked the closets of the new house in Victoria, we just packed items with personal significance. We knew that our wardrobes left in Hanover would be used again, because our time was virtually unlimited. We only spent a few weeks at the house, then half the family flew to Alaska to retrieve the fleet of cars we had left behind, and the rest of us flew to see our new home.

The main house was a mixture between the house in Forks and the house in Hanover, and it definitely had Esme's touch in every aspect. She put extra attention into making sure that each person had his or her own space. Nessie, Edward, Bella and I still had living quarters in the main house, but they were much smaller than our previous ones because we would be spending most of our time in the house that Esme had provided for us.

The second house was a mixture of my rustic cabin and Bella's cozy cottage. It more than felt like home, although I hoped at that point that one day it would become Edward and Bella's house that we could visit while Nessie and I lived apart from the family. I knew that we would never be far from them, but I longed to be able to wake up with her in my arms in our own house. I wanted to build something in which we could grow our own family. I loved the Cullen's as if they were my own, but I knew that Nessie was my life.

After the first week, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett returned from Alaska with the cars, and we began to explore our surroundings before school started in September. We made hunting trips to every corner of the island, and Carlisle meticulously mapped out the local animal species, citing which herds seemed to be the most populated.

The extended family also made trips into mainland British Columbia to seek out other animal populations. Once we set out a boundary for the ground they would hunt on, we each settled into the area, studying the local population and their customs.

It was much like Washington, and I felt that even though we were technically in a different country, that I could make myself at home. I was once again happy to be in short travelling distance to the pack, and I visited several times with Nessie.

The reservation had become much more crowded, and the families of the pack flourished. There were already a dozen children under the age of five who played with each other as if they were all brothers and sisters. They did not yet know of the legends and peculiar predicament of our tribe, but I could already see that these children would be the future of the pack.

There had not been any vampire activity, besides the occasional Cullen family visit near La Push in several years, and the once steady patrols had died down. There were only four members of the pack who still had yet to imprint and start a family; so they were the only ones who still ran the patrols.

Leah was as 'cheerful' as ever, although she still seemed resigned to wait for fate to intervene in her situation. I hoped that one day she would find happiness, because she deserved to have some joy come from the difficult path that life had led her down. I too remembered what life was like before my imprint, and I knew how desperate I once had been to find someone to share my life with.

Nessie was utterly at home on the reservation, and even though we had spent many years away from the pack, she was still welcomed like family. Emily was especially fond of her, as she had been of Bella, and Nessie spent hours at the Uley house playing with their half dozen dark headed children.

She seemed completely content to let the twins play dress up with her, and she would sing the newest baby boy to sleep in the afternoons when Emily laid him down for a nap. I hoped that one day Nessie and I would be able to start our own family, and I longed for the day when I could tell her how much I truly felt for her, and vow to never leave her side in front of God and our families.

Nessie had become a loving, caring, passionate, brilliant young woman, and everything she did amazed me. She and I could fight like cats and dogs one minute, and enjoy inside jokes at other people's expense the next. Even though our relationship was still casual, we were truly each other's best friend. I was still friends with the pack, but Nessie and I shared a special bond. Since our time with the South American coven, our physical relationship had seemed to even out, and just being near each other was enough.

As long as the family stayed together, and their bonds grew stronger, especially with the recent additions to the family, they were content. Alice was in her element providing her fashion and other skills to the family. Jasper enjoyed the fact that the drama that Bella, Nessie and I had once provided for the family had been long since gone. His only complaint was that he had already had enough of Bella and Edward's overly devoted relationship, and he was not especially looking forward to Nessie and me sharing the same bliss.

Emmett liked any reason to make people uneasy, because he found human reactions to the family amusing. Rosalie liked the fact that even without trying she would still be the most beautiful person in any room, and that we continued to share our familiar banter because as she once told me 'life with a mutt around was never dull'. Even though we had once shared a mutual hatred for each other, we still had a sick sense of family love for each other.

I no longer considered the Cullen family as my mortal enemies, and I realized that Bella coming back into my life, however painful it was at times, changed my life for the better. She was truly the reason that I finally felt like I was part of a loving family. I had grown up without a mother, had lived with two sisters who distanced themselves from me for most of my adolescence, and a father who I had spent that same time taking care of.

I loved my biological family dearly, and hoped to visit them any chance I got, but the Cullen family made me feel like I finally had a home. I knew that I would outlive most of the people I had ever met, and I was happy to know that I would spend an eternity with Nessie, because even that amount of time didn't feel like it would be enough.

On our first day of school, Nessie pulled me aside in the morning, and told me that she felt that we should wait for another year, once we were in the city going to college, to even think about taking our relationship to an exclusive level. She told me that she loved me dearly, and the time that we had spent together abroad filled her with memories she never wanted to forget. I couldn't help but feel like she was letting me down easy, and to be completely honest, I felt like she was telling me she just wanted to 'be friends'.

I knew that she was just trying to get through another year of high school being somewhat normal, and with her family around, a romantic relationship would just complicate things. I hoped that she wouldn't find any boys in our senior class attractive enough to date, because I didn't think that I would be able to control my jealousy. In the few times when Nessie had been approached by other men in the past, I couldn't help but feel an all consuming rage, even though she assured me that I was the only person she was interested in.

The Brandon's, Whitlock's, Masen's and Miss Evenson, along with Will Wolfe, were the secret talk of the school by first period. I had reassumed my short-cropped hair, because people would question why I wasn't going to school on a reservation, so my size and build seemed to attract attention. It was weird for me, because in school in La Push, I had always been invisible to the opposite sex, but that was before my changes. The rest of the Cullen family was subject to muted whispers about why they were all so beautiful and perfect, and Nessie seemed to be at the center of it all.

Edward was on edge the entire day, because he had warned Nessie against attracting the popularity that she had in Hanover. With only a few members of the family involved there, it was easy to keep the secret of who they were safe, but with the entire family in school, she would have to be extremely discreet.

After a few hours, the rumors were that all of the adopted children were related in some measure, and that they had paired off into couples with the exception of Nessie and me. In the first four periods alone, Nessie had been approached by over ten members of the male population asking permission to show her around Victoria, so Edward decided to intervene.

He found me in the hallway after my fourth period class, and pulled me outside into the courtyard to talk about the situation. With the volume of the thoughts of the student body focused primarily around Nessie, he told me that it would be difficult for the rest of the family to remain discreet. He was worried that her involvement with the rest of the family would jeopardize the situation, and draw unwanted attention.

He speculated that there were a few possible actions that could be taken in order to demystify her position in the school. She could take a serious boyfriend, meaning me, she could transfer to a different school, she could develop a mysterious illness and be forced to home school, or she could graduate early and start university the next semester.

I told him that the serious boyfriend thing would only deter part of the attention she was getting, and that I wouldn't force her to do something she didn't want to happen. She had made her thoughts on our relationship very clear, and I didn't want to push her into anything. Transferring schools would be suspicious, as well as any illness, so I told him that I thought that graduating early would probably be the only situation in which she could be separated from the family in a manner that would not draw attention to them.

Jasper had already fabricated transcripts for the both of us that stated there were only a few classes that were required for the two of us to graduate. The possibility of graduating early would be extremely easy, and only required a minor change in our schedules. I had only agreed to return to high school for her sake, and I told Edward that I did not want to continue if she was not there. I may not have been as conspicuous as she was, but I was still likely to stand out in a crowd.

After we formulated a game plan, it was time for lunch, so we headed to fill the rest of the family in on the new plan. Nessie was not thrilled about putting her family in danger, so she agreed to follow thru with the plan. Bella was worried that Nessie would be going off to college midway through the year with no one to guide her, but she reluctantly agreed that it was probably best.

Nessie would only be attending university a half an hour away, so she would still be near the family, and she pointed out that in the fall of the next year she would have gone anyways leaving the family still at Belmont. I assured Bella that I would be going with her when she left school early, so she would not be totally alone.

I had already decided that I wanted to participate in the Aboriginal Fine Arts Program in the fall. It allowed native status students to pursue a degree in a given tribal media. I wanted to pursue wood sculpture, because I had always been gifted with a knife. Creating small animal sculptures had been a hobby since I was a child, and seeing all of the works in the museums abroad, I was interested in exploring sculpture.

Nessie was going to follow in the footsteps of her father, and her uncle, pursuing degrees in Classical History and Linguistics. She was fluent in several languages, and she had also reveled in the museums we visited the previous year abroad.

The only task left at that point was to survive a semester in secondary school without drawing too much unwanted attention. The plan was simple, we would only talk amongst ourselves, we would not join any sports teams or school organizations, and we would take classes in which we could go unnoticed.

Nessie and I had our schedules changed so we were taking Geology, AP Biology, Modern Literature, Advanced Composition, Calculus, World History, and Study Hall. The honors students tended to be less vocal and they kept to themselves, so taking all academic classes made it easier for us to blend. I had never taken advanced placement or honors classes in my educational career in La Push, so Nessie and Edward became my tutors.

Nessie maintained perfect marks, where as I tended to sit in the average range. My grades were good enough to pull of early graduation with no problem, but not so high as to single me out in any given class. Whenever projects or labs required partners, Nessie and I were paired together, and the rest of the time, we sat in the back of the classroom trying to remain unnoticed.

Nessie hated to have to turn people away, so she took on the persona of being a shy, socially awkward nerd. This was vastly different from her experience in Hanover where she was one of the most popular girls in her school. Alice had begun to dress her in clothing that didn't attract any attention, and she walked down the hallways on our way to class silent and staring at the ground.

At school, Nessie was very sullen and distanced herself from the rest of the family. She hated that she was a threat to their lifestyle, and that she was being forced to act like a shy nerdy student. She had always been independent, outgoing and fun, so it was hard to see her have to withdraw into her own head.

By the time Nessie's birthday rolled around a few weeks later, and she turned nine, the family had assumed their new identities in the school. Even though going to high school was one of the more mundane experiences that any of us had been through, it still seemed to keep the Cullen family connected to the human world. I could not imagine what it would be like to graduate from school so many times, but they seemed to think of each new life they began and completed as a milestone.

Her birthday was pretty uneventful, and her presents had all been mementos that she had collected along the trip the previous summer. Esme made a large birthday cake, and I was amused by the fact that she put a large '9' candle on top of it. Even though it was her real biological age, Ness still considered herself to be around the age of twenty. She acted as if she was happy to be sharing another birthday with her family, but I could tell that she was still unsettled by her new assumed persona. Even Edward couldn't ignore the fact that going back to school had changed her.

Until Thanksgiving, she rarely complained about the situation, often returning to her old self once we were home, when we went on trips into the city, or when we were off hunting. We celebrated Canadian Thanksgiving, which is in early October, so she had survived six weeks of school without drawing any more attention to herself.

While the rest of the family was at the main house watching football, Nessie pulled me aside and asked me to stay with her at home and plan our classes for the spring semester. We had already gone over this before, and been to the city to register, so I wandered why she was using this as an excuse to talk to me. Edward knew this and told her not to worry too much about going off to school, and that he would help her if she needed it, but she sent him away.

Once we were alone, she pulled me into my bedroom, closed the door behind her and climbed onto my bed, burying herself in the pillows. I was initially confused by this, because she had still wanted to maintain that our relationship was just as close friends, but then I heard the heavy sputtered breaths and saw the tears starting to form in her worried brown eyes.

My heart instantly ached for her. I knew that she had been trying to put on a brave face for the family, and that she continually assured them that she could live like that until the end of the semester, but I also knew that she was very unhappy. I climbed onto the bed beside her, and pulled her small curled frame up against my chest. At that point, she was sobbing hysterically, rolling herself into a fetal position, covering her face with her hands.

I tried to comfort her by smoothing out her hair, and rubbing small circles on her back. After about ten minutes, her breathing began to even out and she uncurled herself, and settled into my embrace. I had not seen her this upset since she was a young teenager, still forced into exile in her own home. I don't think that anyone in the family, not even her father had known how hard that time had been for her.

Once she had calmed down enough that I thought she would talk to me, I gently put a finger to the bottom of her chin and pulled it up so she could look me in the eyes. Her face was covered with red blotches, and the skin under her eyes was swollen, pink and tear stained. Her breathing was more even, but she was still occasionally took in short ragged gasps. The thing she said to me next made my heart break for her, because I knew that she was causing herself too much pain by worrying.

"Jake," she whispered, her voice raspy and broken, "I hate the fact that I am the reason that my family is in danger. I could be the reason that they are discovered someday. I cannot even keep my family safe. It would be easier for them if I were just gone. They cannot afford for me to expose them, secrecy is their only defense. If the Volturi ever discovered that I was a threat to that, they wouldn't hesitate to kill my entire family. You know what they did to those poor hybrids in the Amazon. I could be the reason that my entire family dies. I can't even spend one day in school without worrying that some small action from me may cause suspicions. I just wish I could curl up and hide." At that, she completely broke down again, pressing her face into my chest and sobbing uncontrollably.

"Ness," I started, slowly rubbing her back, trying to calm her again, "It is not your fault that everyone seems to love you. Ever since you were a baby people were drawn to you. We were only trying to help the situation by making you blend into the school population more. You were attracting too much attention from the male population of the school. If we let the situation stay as it was, you could have easily been the most coveted person in that school. You are doing fine, honey, you are blending in just fine. There is no longer a reason to be worried, the only attention we seem to get is because all of the popular boys in school are disappointed that the beautiful, mysterious, new girl is such a wallflower and not interested in dating."

"Really?" she said, her breaths coming in small gasps as she tried to calm herself.

"Yes Ness," I assured her, "there isn't a problem anymore. I hate the fact that you can't be yourself anymore at school, but no one suspects anything weird about you. Like I told you, all of the guys who were so attracted to you on that first day are disappointed that you don't pay any attention to them." I didn't understand how she could be so worried about discovery anymore. I just assumed that she was upset because she had to pretend to be shy and nerdy, she was always so confident and loving, I was sure that acting like that was killing her.

She told me that she never realized the reactions that she elicited from guys. She had always been so popular in Hanover, but she never realized that people were that attracted to her. This unbelievably beautiful family constantly surrounded her, and she told me that she felt average around them. She was convinced that she couldn't hold a candle to Rosalie or her mother's beauty.

She could not have been more wrong about anything. I may have been biased, but she was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. When she was in the room, I couldn't even focus on anyone else. The woman she had turned into was graceful, brilliant, well spoken, funny and absolutely caring. She was amazing.

After a few hours of reassurance and talk about what was to come once she moved into Victoria for school, we rejoined the family and ate yet another feast for two produced by Esme's expert culinary skills. Jasper seemed to be worried about Nessie, but Bella and I assured him that is was just normal teenage paranoia.

When we returned to school the next week, Nessie seemed to be more lighthearted. She was still withdrawn from the rest of the school population and her family to a certain degree, but we constantly passed notes in our classes together. Eventually, by the end of November, rumors about our involvement with each other circulated the school, and the male population of Belmont utterly lost hope. I was thrilled that people assumed that I had broken the silent barrier around her heart, and I too began to wander if she was interested in something more.

The hours we spent together outside of school were spent exploring the woods around the house, and the far edges of Goldstream. We still spent evenings with the family at the main house, but we often went back to ours to talk alone before we went to sleep at night. Having sleep as an excuse to spend time together in the smaller house alone was perfect.

Edward and Bella would often stay out with the rest of the family most nights, only returning to check on Nessie and me. The rest of the family would go hunting as a group, and since Nessie didn't need to go as frequently, we were often left completely alone some weekends. Our friendship deepened, and we were virtually inseparable. We often shared inside jokes, which only Edward was privy to, and Jasper was relieved that Nessie was once again her happy self.

Once Christmas came, Nessie was excited that she had graduated once again, although we were both expected to walk with the rest of the senior class when they graduated at the end of the spring semester in July. She was ready to have a new experience, and going to university would be the first time that she was able to gain some independence from her family. I was glad that I would be going with her, because I secretly worried about her being in a big city alone.

Victoria was relatively crime free, and Nessie was virtually indestructible, but I couldn't shake the feeling that somehow we had been too blessed with safety over the last nine years. Since the Volturi left that winter, long ago, we had only had a few minor safety scares, and I was beginning to feel like our number would be up soon. Bella had always called herself a danger magnet, and even though she was no longer the clumsy human she once was, I felt like she might have been right all along and fate was waiting in the wings to tear everything apart.

At the end of winter break, just after New Years, Esme and Carlisle called a family meeting where they told us the family was making a special trip into Victoria. They told Nessie that they were giving her the gift they had purchased for her tenth birthday early, and that the family was to come into the city to see it.

Carlisle led our trip with Esme, Alice and Jasper in his Mercedes. Nessie and I were in her Jetta behind them, and Edward, Bella, Emmett and Rosalie followed in the Range Rover. It didn't take us long to get through traffic, because we travelled several hours after rush hour had finished. People had only just begun to make their trip into the city for dinner.

The Mercedes pulled into a parking garage a few blocks away from the Houses of Parliament, a good three or four block walk to the Causeway. It was attached to a large brick building, which appeared to be in a residential area. Once he stopped on the level just below the top of the garage, we parked beside him and waited. The family climbed out of their cars and followed Carlisle over to an elevator in the corner of the level where it joined the building.

He pulled out a magnetic key card and waved it in front of a small silver box to the right of the door handle. It made a metallic click, and a green light flashed. He opened the door, and turned around once he had propped it open. He motioned to Jasper and Emmett, who were standing behind Ness and I, and we were blindfolded. I assumed that her present was somewhere in the building, but I had no idea what it was.

A small cold hand took mine, who I assumed was Bella, and we were led through the door, into a hallway that felt like it was carpeted. After going around a few corners, and through another magnetic card entry door, I was pulled to a stop. My blindfold was removed, and I was facing a wall covered with soft beige mottled wallpaper. Nessie was standing to my side, and when Edward removed her blindfold, she reached for my hand.

Carlisle, who was still standing behind us somewhere, told us that since we were starting school in a week, he would give us our graduation/birthday present earlier than was planned. I could hear a giggle and clapping coming from my left, Alice had always enjoyed presents, and I could tell that she must have had a hand in making this one happen.

We were instructed to turn around, so I dropped Nessie's hand and slowly began to turn. Once we were facing the opposite direction, Nessie let out a gasp, and grabbed my arm, wrapping both of hers around mine.

As I stared at the deep mahogany door in front of us, I realized why she was so stunned. At eye level of the door, there was a small silver plaque with something engraved into it. The first line of ornate script read _Masen/Wolfe_ and just below it was another engraved in slightly larger font _12E._

Carlisle had bought an apartment. Not just bought the family one, he had bought _us_ an apartment. I looked over to Bella and Edward, assuming that this was where the four of us would live for the next few years. Bella shook her head and told me that they would be staying at the house in Langford and would continue to attend Belmont.

That meant that this apartment was for Nessie and me. It was ours, we were finally going to be alone, and at that moment, my heart leapt. Carlisle held two sets of keys out in front of us, each small silver ring holding strangely shaped grey keys with what looked like microchips coming out from the end. Simultaneously, we held out our hands, and Carlisle tucked one into each.

He looked at us both standing there still in shock and said, "Now, how about you give us a tour of your new home."

**A/N: Ok, I know, cliff hangers are evil, but I had to have something exciting to describe in the first chapter of the present. Ok, now I have something that I need your input on boys and girls.....Would you like me to continue with long chapters, only updating once a week, or would you prefer shorter ones with more updates? Its up to you guys, you are my readers after all....just post a review with your response, and I will do my best to abide by the concensus. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and comments, its nice to know that I am not just writing for myself. **


	11. Part II: Infatuation

**A/N: Ok everybody, this is it, my chance to finally write detailed dialogue is upon us. I only hope I don't disappoint! **

**This first one will be entirely in Jacob's POV, but I will bring in other characters as it fits in my vision. I hope that I can do my confident, independent Nessie justice….**

**Although, Jacob's perspective of her actions could be clouded…he is madly in love with her after all…**

**For those of you who read Hunting for Lyrics, I have decided to abandon that idea, because I got enough PMs telling me that people didn't know John Mayer that well, so I guess his music dates me too much….tear…..**

**Thank you again to the fabulous Nostalgicmiss for your preview assessment of my new chapters! You keep me from driving myself crazy worrying if you guys will like what I come up with!**

**Ok enough blabbering, don't be afraid to give me reviews, they keep me on track, enjoy!**

**Chapter Eleven: Infatuation**

As I awoke, and my eyes fluttered open, I realized that I was waking up, once again, in my new bedroom in _my_ new apartment.

I had not yet become accustomed to the chocolate colored walls of my new surroundings, or the lushness of my new king mattress, in my new imposing four-poster bed. The vivid posters on my walls remind me of the crisp Washington air and even though I am not far from home, they still bring me comfort.

As I struggled to pull myself out of bed, and into my new bathroom, the memories of the last few days assaulted me as I peered into the large mirror before me, and I wonder what today has in store. I reached for the door to the bedroom, closing it softly and pushing in the button to lock it.

I heard the hinge on the frosted glass door of my tiled walk in shower creak as I let myself in and turned the handle to start the water. I let the cool water envelope my warm overheated frame as I thought about my new surroundings.

The last week of my life had been a blur, not to mention the years of build up before this point. I am finally living with, completely alone, albeit in separate bedrooms, but never the less alone with the woman I am madly in love with.

I only hope that she will still feel for me the way she did this time last year. Our relationship had seemingly settled into an intensely close friendship since those steamy embraces we were locked in on that yacht circling Paris. That had been the best night of my life, ever, and I only hoped that I could convince her to see me like that once again.

The week since we moved into our new apartment has been chaos, and we have yet to spend a moment alone. Between Bella's frantic lectures, making sure that her baby girl is ready for college, to Alice's forced shopping trips for all the things that prepared college students need to have on their first day, we have been run ragged every day.

Who knew that Alice could get so excited about shopping for books and supplies, I thought that clothing had always been her draw to shop, but I think she just likes being able to smack that black credit card onto the counter and watch the clerk's face light up.

Not that all of our many shopping excursions this week have been for supplies; apparently the multitude of different kinds of clothing shoved into my walk in closet when we moved in were not enough to survive on.

I have spent more hours in a mall this week being forced into fitting rooms than I care to admit. If shopping for evening attire in Spain was bad, then this was pure hell.

I was pretty sure that I would spend most of my time in class covered in sawdust and stain, but apparently, I had to do it in style as well. I could understand her attack of Ness, because she was taking a completely academic route in her studies, so I could understand the 'value' of her being well dressed.

I hate knowing that in just three days, we would be spending our days apart. The buildings that housed the Visual and Fine Arts departments at the University of Victoria were literally on the other side of campus from Clearihue where the history and linguistics classes were held. Even though we are both considered freshman, our core classes are different, and will be held in our respective corners of campus.

After I had sufficiently washed myself, I was not yet done feeling the sensation of the water. I turned the water temperature as high as it would go, and braced my hands against the tiles in front of me and let the scalding water assault my back. As I closed my eyes, enjoying the sensation of the steam rolling around me, my thoughts returned to Renesmee.

The few times I had been able to hold her in a passionate embrace over the last two and a half years flooded through my brain. The feel of her lips, the way she wound her slender fingers into my hair, the way our bodies seemed to fit together like pieces of the same puzzle. I knew that our moments had been brief, and few and far between, but they fueled my growing passion for her.

A loud knock on the bathroom door brought me out of my fantasies, and I turned to stop the water. Thank god that I had thought to lock the outside door before I stepped into the shower, because I wouldn't want anyone to see me in the aroused state I find myself in whenever I think about being with Nessie. I am also thankful for the fact that Edward decided that Bella and Alice should be the ones to help us get acclimated to the city.

The two women had been staying in the third bedroom in the apartment, not that they needed to sleep, but it was also the area where our computers were set up as a study/office. I don't know what they did all night to keep themselves entertained over the past few days, but I was glad that neither of our baby sitters could read my thoughts or conflicting emotions towards Nessie.

"Jake, hurry up, we need to go to campus today to get your finalized schedules," I could hear Alice shout through the door.

"Then….we will finally leave you two alone, I _know_ you must be getting tired of us by now." She finished, the sarcasm dripping from her voice. She knew that I had planned a fun weekend with Ness, as she had helped me; but Alice's constant teasing and demands made it hard for me to keep my resolve to go through with my confession to Ness.

I had sworn that now that we were finally alone together, with only the distraction of school, I would let her know that my feelings for her had not changed; that I loved her and wanted to begin building a life with her.

"Ok Alice, will do, I'll be out soon," I vowed, trying to will my now prominent erection to subside.

My body had become a traitor to my wills lately, and I felt like a horny teenager again. Even the most innocent touch from Ness seemed to have a toxic effect on me. I tried not to let her get to me, but I was only a man after all; a man who had never felt release at the hands of a woman.

After about ten minutes in the bathroom, and then closet, I emerged fully dressed from my room, greeted by Ness coming out of her corner bedroom, looking radiant in a form fitting gray cashmere turtle neck sweater and dark denim jeans. She also wore high-heeled black boots, which peeked out from beneath the hem of her jeans, making her long legs look even longer.

Her style had definitely become more refined since Christmas, with the help of Alice, and I was sure that she looked nothing like the other freshman girls who would be starting school with us in a few days. She had also abandoned her once straightened hair, and had gone to wearing it in soft bunches of long flowing curls.

"Jake…" she said, a smile creeping to the sides of her mouth while she looked up at me, "well don't you look nice in your new clothes."

"Uh, thanks Ness," I responded hoping that my already russet coloring would not betray the blush I could feel creeping into my cheeks.

I was for once glad that Alice had insisted that I purchase several fitted button up shirts and some more stylish jeans. I thought my outfit was simple, but from the look of appraisal she was giving me now, I could tell that Nessie enjoyed how the long green shirt clung to the muscles underneath it.

Her eyes wandered down my chest, and I could see her smile grow as she saw how the denim hugged my waist and thighs before it hung loosely down my legs to my new leather shoes.

I forced myself to stop thinking that my body might possibly have the same effect on her that she had on me, and I placed my hand on the small of her back to guide her down the hall towards the living room.

"Hey you two, are you ready to go?" Bella asked once she saw us round the corner. She appeared to be happy, but I could tell that she was weary of leaving her daughter this afternoon.

The four of us exited the apartment and made our way to the parking garage. We would take the Range Rover today, because it had dark tinted windows. I could already see that the sun would not fail to shine on this unusually warm winter day.

Alice took the driver's seat while Bella hopped into the passenger seat. I pulled open the nearest rear door and held out my hand to help Nessie in before I walked around to the other side of the car.

Once we were all buckled and the SUV started its downward trip to the streets below, Alice began to talk to us about our plans for the day.

"Ok, first stop University of Victoria Registrar's office. They are supposed to have your updated schedules so we can make sure you have all of the required textbooks." She began, her eyes not leaving the road as we made our way into downtown Victoria.

"Then we will go get any last minute supplies before we head back to the mall for lunch," she said, her enthusiasm growing as she enunciated the word _mall._

Bella groaned at this comment, obviously still the same as ever, not wanting to be a pawn in Alice's shopping hysteria. Nessie sighed loudly from beside me, obviously worn out from our many trips to that horrid indoor mall in the past few days.

"Ok Aunt Alice," she began, her voice remaining completely serious in tone, "I am refusing to step foot in that place, I have more than enough clothes to get me through the entire semester, and into next year. I refuse to subject Jake or my mother to anymore of your nonsense. We have put up with your crazy demands all week, and today we do what I want to do."

I was completely shocked. I was also wondering what a pissed off Alice in traffic was capable of doing; but she simply broke down into hysterical laughter in the seat in front of me, and said, "Ok Ness, today we do what you want. So what exactly do you want?"

She had always had this entire family wrapped around her little finger, and that comment just proved it. So the three of us waited for Nessie to instruct us as to what we were doing today.

Ness sat up in her seat, turned to face me, and then she began. "I want to spend the rest of the weekend with my new roommate, and you two need to return to my father and uncle. I am sure they miss you terribly by now, and you can assure them all that we are ready for school to start on Monday."

Several hours later, the Range Rover returned to the parking garage, drove up to the 12th level, and stopped in front of the stairwell door. Nessie and I said quick goodbyes to Bella and Alice, and began to head back towards our apartment.

Nessie headed to the door and swiftly swiped the magnetic key card and the green light on the box lit up indicating that we could enter. I stepped forward and held the door open for her, closing it tightly once I was through.

I followed her silently down the first hallway, around the corner to where the second entry door to where our hallway was, and waited for her to swipe the key card a second time. When she reached the door, she stopped just before it and turned to face me.

I stopped dead in my tracks, a few paces behind her, and just watched. A devious smirk crossed her face, and she took two steps towards me.

"Jake, can you believe it?" she asked, while staring up at me intently. "Can you believe that they actually left us alone, completely alone, for once in our lives?"

Without waiting for an answer, she took the last step towards me, throwing her arms up around my neck and planted a kiss on my cheek. Then she dropped back to the floor, turned around and unlocked the entry door. I just stood there in the doorway and watched her practically skip towards our door, and she disappeared inside.

"No, Ness," I whispered to myself. "I can't believe it….if you only knew….." I stood there for a few more moments, my fingers tracing the burned ring of flesh that her kiss left behind, knowing that tonight was the perfect night to confess my feelings.

When I entered the apartment, I could hear music coming from down the hallway, and I started down the hall to see where it was coming from. As I walked down the short hallway, I passed my bedroom, nope not coming from there. I looked into the doorway at the end of the hallway, nope, not in the office. Only one door left.

Her door was cracked open slightly, and I could hear singing coming from inside, but it was muffled. I peeked around the doorframe and saw her bathroom light on, and steam was coming around the side of the door where it was left open.

"Ness…?" I called, wondering why she was taking yet another shower only six hours after her last.

"Yeah Jake," she said, "In here, come on in…."

"Um Ness, you're um a…..I can't come in there." I muttered, not knowing why she wanted me in her bathroom while she was showering. I mean the glass on the doors was frosted, but you could still see an outline of whatever was in there.

"Jake, it's not a big deal," she laughed, obviously amused by my reaction. "You can't _see_ anything. Just come in and have a seat on the counter so we can discuss what we are going to do with ourselves this evening."

I knew that I wouldn't accidentally see anything, as long as she stayed in the shower, but I wasn't sure if I was comfortable knowing that the only thing keeping me from seeing her naked and wet was an opaque pane of glass. I hesitated for a moment, but then my curiosity of how much I could actually see got the best of me.

I did as she requested, and propped myself up on the edge of the counter, in between the two sinks, and said, "Ok, let's talk."

The steam in the bathroom had built up quite a bit, and the mirror behind me was completely covered with condensation. She had turned on the light just above the shower, so I could see a very prominent silhouette. Ever curve of her body was visible, as she vigorously scrubbed her hair. I cleared my throat and started to tell her that I had plans for our evening.

"Ness, I kind of already made plans for this evening." I began, my voice much deeper than usual as my eyes were transfixed on her sensual figure moving a loofa down an outstretched leg behind the steamy glass in front of me. "We have reservations at the restaurant in the Empress, so I kind of, well Alice, really, um…."

"Jake….are you alright?" she chuckled, oblivious to the fact that her simple actions of cleaning herself were getting such a reaction out of me.

"Oh, right, sorry, the steam must be getting to me," I sputtered out while she continued to laugh at me. "So….as I was saying, we are going to the Empress, we have reservations for seven thirty, so we have a few hours, so I thought we could explore downtown until then."

"Really?" she practically squealed, jumping up and down slightly, sending my mind spinning again.

I shook my head and forced myself to focus, although the growing bulge in my pants was making it difficult. "Um yeah….Alice and I picked out a dress for you to wear, I'll go get the box and put it on your bed while you, um, finish." I knew if I didn't get out of this bathroom, that I would either combust, or attack the innocent girl in the shower whose actions were making me crazy with lust.

I had always been attracted to her, but now that she was full grown and we were living together, alone, my mind had been frequenting the gutter. I did not know if my animalistic, lustful desires were a product of the imprint, or if they were just what normal men went through when they found a woman desirable. Whatever they were, it was starting to put me on edge.

As I exited the door to her room, I took in a deep breath, and I could hear the singing resume in the shower as Nessie turned her shower iPod. I took the few steps back down the hallway to my own bedroom, and stepped into my closet.

I pulled down the box containing her new emerald colored dress, and the box beside it containing the matching shoes. The dress that Alice and I had picked out earlier in the week while Bella distracted her in the dressing room was beautiful. It was mid thigh length, and made of flowing layers of crepe and satin silk.

The skirt was loosely pleated and full. At the waist was a satin band that tied into a bow at the back, just below where the back had a low scoop. The bodice of the dress was cut into a higher scooped neckline, and the straps narrowed towards the shoulders where there were small satin ties on each side.

Alice had also picked out a wrap in the same color of emerald green, which was satin, and matching satin peep toed pumps she had also chosen. It is truly sad how much I know about the official names for the parts of clothing; Alice has definitely filled my brain with lots of useless fashion information.

The dress was elegant, yet alluring, and I only hoped it looked as good on her as it did tucked into the tissue paper in this box.

I quickly headed back into her room, making sure to knock before I entered. She had closed the door to her bathroom, and I could hear a hair dryer going, along with her stereo, so I laid the two boxes on the end of her large canopy bed and went back to get ready.

The weather had been unusually warm, so I was glad that we would have time to wander around the causeway this evening, not that the cold bothered either of us. The various entertainers had always intrigued Nessie, and I was planning on using this opportunity to have a portrait of us drawn together.

I forced myself to take another shower, hoping that the cold water would help me gather my thoughts. I hated knowing that my thoughts had become so impure lately, because I knew that underneath my building hormones that I truly did love her. I knew that my physical desire was simply a more prominent manifestation of the deep adoration that I had developed for her.

The clock on the bathroom wall read 5:07 as I got out of the shower, so I wanted to get ready quickly so we could enjoy a few hours together before dinner. While I had been in the shower, I had decided that I would tell her how I felt on our walk home after dinner. That way if she decided that she didn't want me like that we would at least have enjoyed a pleasant evening together.

Once I was dry, I headed to the closet to put on my suit, which Alice had also picked out. It was a two button, dark grey wool suit, with a very subtle pinstripe. She had told me that pinstripes make tall people look slender, and I took her word for it.

She had also picked out a crisp white collared shirt, and a silk tie that had a pattern with hints of emerald green that would accent Nessie's dress.

I had insisted that I did not need new black dress shoes, because I had finally broken in my old ones, and I didn't feel like having my toes pinched for the rest of the evening.

After I was dressed, I knocked on Nessie's door hoping that she was ready to go.

"Come in," she commanded, and I began to open the door.

"Ness, are you um, ready to go?" I asked, hoping that she was more decent than my last visit to her room.

"Yes," she told me, as I pushed the door open, revealing her seated at the end of her bed. "I just need some help putting on my necklace and shoes. Can you get the box for me?"

She had placed the box with her shoes in the chair of her vanity table to the left side of her bed, and I quickly retrieved it, setting it next to her on the bed.

She held out her left leg, and I picked up the shoe from the box and carefully slid it onto her foot, buckling the tiny strap that went around her ankle. I repeated the action with the right, and then she hopped up from the bed, dangling her silver promise necklace out in front of my face.

She had never stopped wearing it after all these years, although she had had it replated several times since then to keep it a brilliant silver color.

I took the necklace from her and began to move it towards her neck. She lifted her chin, and I had no trouble getting the clasp to catch because her hair was pulled into a tight bun, allowing me easy access to the back of her neck.

Once I had it situated on her, and she pulled it so the pendant was straight, she grabbed my arm and said "Ok, let's go, I'm so excited I actually get to see the inside of the Empress."

Then she looked up and winked at me, "So….are we going to be staying there tonight as well?" she asked, with a glint of mischief in her eyes. Maybe tonight wasn't going to be so difficult after all. Although she could just be teasing me to get a rise out of me, literally.

"No Ness, not tonight, that would be a little presumptuous of me wouldn't it?" I said, trying to be sarcastic. "Although it could be arranged later on, if you really want to."

With that, I led her towards the door, out into the hallway and towards the elevator at the end of the hall opposite the door to the parking garage. I knew if we took the car, I would chicken out on the way home and never tell her how I really felt about her.

"Hey, aren't we going to drive? I've always wanted to toss my keys to a valet attendant." She chuckled as she started to head towards the door to the garage.

I grabbed her by the elbow and continued to usher her towards the elevator, "No, we aren't, I thought it would be a nice evening to enjoy a moonlit walk."

"Ok, if you insist, it is your night after all." She said as she reached back and intertwined her fingers with mine. This was going to be a long night; I could hardly breathe in the long elevator ride down from the twelfth floor as she leaned against my arm, her warm hand still in my own.

She had always been affectionate, but I didn't know if her holding my hand was a gesture of friendship or something more. I could only hope that it was something more, but I was not going to get my hopes up just yet.

By the time we got to the front lobby of our building, the clock by the sliding doors read 6:10 pm, and I was glad that we would have over an hour before we need to head over to the restaurant.

Our reservations were at the Empress Room, and I was looking forward to our table that was supposed to be at a window overlooking the Inner Harbour. I loved to see the harbor lit up at night, and the view of the water from the hotel was supposedly amazing.

The luck I had during the last evening I had planned for us alone had been good, and I only hoped that this evening would be memorable as well. I had taken the liberty of preordering our entrees, and I made sure to include the Island Oyster Tasting as our first course. I know that ordering a known aphrodisiac as an appetizer is a little cliché, but I would take all the advantage that I could get at this point.

"Jake, earth to Jake," Nessie was waving her hand in front of my eyes as she pulled me out the doors and onto the sidewalk. I guess I had been sidetracked as I overanalyzed all of my careful plans.

"Oh sorry," I answered, trying to pull myself back into reality so we could walk the few blocks to the Causeway.

**Update: I posted a picture of what her dress looks like on my profile, check it out!**


	12. Exploration

**A/N: Ok all my devoted readers, here is the continuation of chapter eleven. I have decided from here on out that I will post chapters that are slightly shorter than usual, but twice a week until the completion of my story. I hope that you all enjoy where I have taken the story thus far, and feel free to leave reviews with your thoughts.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Twelve: Exploration**

After our short four-block walk, I helped Ness down the steps to the Causeway and over to a small tent set up halfway down the causeway, where an elderly man was putting the final touches on a sketch of a young blonde girl.

When he was finished spraying his detailed charcoal sketch with a fixative, had rolled it up, and handed it to the girl, he turned to face us. "What can I do for you two? A sketch for the lovers?" he mused, his accent hinting that he was probably French Canadian.

I pulled Nessie forward and motioned for her to sit down while I handed the man a small wad of bills. "Yes sir, I would like two sketches of us together."

"Very well, but the young lady will have to sit on your lap, because I need your faces close to each other," he instructed eagerly, and I turned to see a wonderful blush creep into Nessie's cheeks.

I held my hand out for her to stand, and she took it and waited for me to take my place on the small wooden chair. "After you," she laughed as I sat down.

She used my shoulder for support as she lowered herself down onto my lap, seated sideways, smoothing out her dress as she did.

"Ness, we don't have to do this if this will make you uncomfortable." I confessed, not knowing if I could stand to sit here for the ten minutes the sketch would take with her on my lap.

"It's fine Jake," she said as she turned her head to face me smiling, "I can take it if you can."

"Ok, now turn your heads to face each other, and get into a position where you can remain still for a while. I will give you a break after five minutes to stretch, but you need to sit still until then," we were instructed as he moved our chins to face each other. "The second sketch I will do with you facing me."

We sat there silently for the first five minutes, trying to keep our heads perfectly still. When he told us we could stretch, Nessie lifted her arms above her head and stretched her legs out in front of her before she whispered in my ear. "Do you want me to get off?"

"Um, no, it's ok," I told her, my voice cracking slightly. I don't know if she intended the innuendo, but I took several deep breaths before I resumed my pose hoping she didn't notice the increase in my heartbeat.

The rest of the sketch went much faster, and before I knew it, he was pulling a stool up in front of my chair. He instructed Nessie to sit on the stool in between my legs, while I was instructed to look towards him over her shoulder. This pose was much easier to keep, and I was amazed when the ten minutes passed and he was spraying our sketches to pack them into a carrying tube.

Nessie stood up to go look at the sketches before he rolled them, but I stopped her as I noticed the time on my watch. "Ness, it's already seven, we really need to head over to the restaurant soon."

The artist quickly rolled up our portraits and thanked us as I handed him a tip. I hadn't had a chance to look at them yet, but I was sure they were as good as the one he had done of the girl before us.

I took Nessie's hand into mine and started to lead her towards the stairs at the center of the Causeway, past the group of people that had formed around a juggling performance.

"Are you excited to see the inside of the Empress?" I asked her as we headed towards the nearest crosswalk.

"Of course," she confessed eagerly as she winked up at me, "You know I have always wanted to go there, but it's too bad you never got that room."

Now she was just being cruel. If she only knew what I wanted to tell her tonight, she would not been too quick to toss around loaded remarks. She had always been one to tease, but I never knew when to take her seriously.

As we walked up the path to the entrance of the hotel, she squeezed my hand energetically. "Jake, thank you for doing this, I am glad that we are finally getting to spend some time alone."

"Me too Ness, there are some things I wanted to talk to you about tonight, and I am glad that we are finally alone." She stopped in her tracks and looked up at me questioningly. "Not right now, after dinner, when we are alone."

That seemed to be enough of an explanation for her and she began to drag me towards the door.

When we arrived at the restaurant there was a young Maître'd who eyed Nessie in a way that told me he approved a little too much of my dress choice, so I stepped forward, ushering her behind me. "Reservation for 2, Black," I told him brusquely, hoping that he would understand that the way he was looking at her was inappropriate.

He turned to face a young blonde hostess, wearing a form fitting black dress and whispered something to her before turning back to us, "Your table is ready sir, please follow Chandra."

He obviously didn't get the clue that Nessie was my date, and he continued to undress her with his eyes as we passed his podium. I pulled her hand close to my chest and put an arm around her waist before I leaned over to kiss her on the neck, indicating that she was not simply a friend.

She shivered slightly as my lips grazed her neck and I whispered in her ear. "Sorry, I just didn't like how he was looking at you," I confessed, feeling a little territorial.

"S'ok Jake," she mumbled as I held her chair out for her to sit down.

I pushed in her chair and went to take my own before Chandra tried to hand Nessie a menu. "Oh, I already preordered our meals, it should have been in the instructions for the reservations," I told her and she pulled her hand back.

"I'm sorry sir, I forgot, your waiter should be over momentarily for your drink order," she said blushing; obviously the Maître'd wasn't whispering instructions to her when he had leaned towards her earlier. As she left the table, she glanced back towards Nessie giving her a look that made me wonder if she also approved in my choice in attire.

"Well that was interesting," I said chuckling, looking across the table towards Nessie. "It seems that our hostess approves of your outfit this evening."

"What do you mean?" she asked, donning a confused expression.

"Did you not notice her looking back towards you as she walked away?" I laughed.

Nessie began to blush profusely as she looked towards the hostess station. "Oh, um, I thought she was looking at you."

Even women were attracted to Nessie's beautiful features; Chandra had not taken her eyes off her since she had retreated to the front of the restaurant. I found it somewhat amusing, although when men did the same thing, I tended to get a little enraged.

I knew that I once agreed to let her make her own choice, and that if she chose someone else I would let her go, but that didn't mean I couldn't be jealous. Just because I wanted to do the right thing and let her make up her own mind didn't mean I would just sit back and not fight for her.

During the meal, we drank several bottles of wine, and along with the oysters, I was beginning to feel a little lightheaded when our final entrees came. I had ordered myself the lamb, and Nessie the venison, both on the rare side. I figured if she was going to eat regular food, that it should at least not be overcooked. I only hoped she would get the irony of me ordering her deer meat.

Our conversation during dinner mostly surrounded school, and she talked about how excited she was to finally be in an academic setting where the coursework wouldn't be child's play. I had never exactly found the homework in high school to be all that challenging, but I had also never really cared either. I was sure that even in a course with harder work, Nessie would still maintain perfect marks.

After our entrees, we shared the sampler dessert, which featured a crème brulee, cheesecake and some sort of bread pudding. "Mmm, this is so delicious," Nessie told me as she slowly pulled her fork out of her mouth down her bottom lip.

Watching her eat the dessert was excruciatingly sexy because she kept making little moaning noises in between bites. I was glad that she was enjoying her experience, but I was beginning to get a little frustrated. I had already drunk too much wine, and I didn't want to ruin the evening by acting inappropriately.

After dinner when we exited the hotel, I could tell that Nessie had also had a little too much to drink, because she was swaying down the sidewalk in front of me flailing around the tube containing our drawings, while I followed her like a lost puppy. I would gladly follow her anywhere, but tonight we needed to talk. I stepped forward and placed an arm around her waist hoping to keep her close while I guided us home.

When we were few blocks from our apartment, next to the Houses of Parliament, I stepped up to a concrete bench, and motioned for her to sit. We were on the portion of the building facing away from the Causeway and the streets surrounding us were deserted.

There was a street lamp casting a low light on the sidewalk across the street, but the darkness on the bench would give us privacy while we talked. I took my seat beside her, and she leaned her head onto my arm, letting out a sigh.

"Ness I'm not really sure how to say this," I started as she peered up at me from my arm.

"Say what Jake?" she whispered, looking confused.

"Well, I know that I said that we would have to wait until you were ten for any kind of romantic relationship to happen, but I don't know if I can wait until then," I confessed feeling my heart rate increase as I forced myself to continue. "The thing is Ness; I am in love with you. I think about you all the time and I need to know if you feel the same way. I know that you said you wanted to be friends, but I don't want that, I don't want to be _just_ your friend anymore."

When I looked back down towards her, she had averted her gaze to her lap so I waited for a response.

After a few moments of silence, I continued. "Ness, its ok if you don't want me, I just needed to tell you how I feel. Now that we have the opportunity to be away from the family for awhile I thought we would finally have the privacy to start something really special, but.." A soft warm finger pressed to my lips stopped me, so I turned to face Nessie who was now seated upright looking towards me with her brown eyes glazed over.

She slowly leaned towards me and replaced her finger with her soft moist lips and my hands immediately found the sides of her face as I deepened the kiss. Her hands ventured into my hair, and around to the back of my head pulling me into her mouth.

I never thought that it would be this easy when the night began, but I guess her teasing comments had been an indication that she felt the same way I did.

After several moments of enjoying our mouths and tongues melting into each other, I lifted her up from the bench and began to walk towards our apartment building. I wanted to continue kissing her, but we couldn't remain on the bench for long undiscovered this early in the evening.

"Wait," Nessie whimpered, reaching her arms out behind me, "the pictures."

I stepped backwards to the bench, and grabbed the tube, placing it in Nessie's lap. I knew that she would want a memento of this evening, as would I. Even though our features would never age from this point on in our lives, I still wanted a reminder of the night that changed my life.

As we walked, she began to whisper in my ear. "Jake, I never wanted to be _just _your friend, but I knew you would never want to do anything while we still lived with my parents. I have been in love with you since that night in Paris, but I thought distancing myself from you might make it easier to be around you. You are always such a gentleman and I didn't want to push you away."

So that was why she wanted to be 'friends' she was finding it hard to be around me as more than that. I had just jumped to the conclusion that she didn't want me anymore, but really she had just wanted me more.

As we entered the lobby to our building, the doorman gave us a curious look as I carried her to the elevator. "Too much to drink," I whispered, hoping he wouldn't notice that Nessie was pretending to be asleep in my arms, with a cardboard tube in her lap.

When the elevator door closed, I lowered her to her feet, and she turned to face me, dropping the tube to the floor. I placed my hands on her hips and pulled her up against my chest. The heels she was wearing helped bring her more to my height, but she still had to stand on her tiptoes to reach my lips as she threw her arms around my neck.

I leaned down into her lips, and I opened my mouth slightly as I pushed my tongue against her bottom lip. She pulled me closer to her and began to push one of her long legs up against the side of my pants.

I slid my hand down the back of her dress and grabbed the back of her thigh, pulling her leg up to my hip while our tongues continued to explore the others mouth. She pulled her head away panting, revealing her long slender neck.

I leaned down, still holding onto her thigh as she clung to me and trailed kisses down her neck and onto the exposed portion of her collarbone. Just as my other hand began to pull her other leg up, there was a loud _DING_ and the elevator doors began to slide open.

Luckily, when the doors opened on the twelfth floor, there was no one waiting, so I reached down, grabbed the cardboard tube with one hand and lifted her up with the other while she threw both of her legs around my waist and I carried her out into the hallway. When we reached our door, I pressed her up against it and engaged her in a sensuous kiss while my left hand dropped the cardboard tube to the floor and fumbled in my pocket for the key.

I inserted the microchip into the reader and the door lock clicked. I pulled her away, supporting her with one arm as I pushed down on the handle of the door. We continued the kiss as I walked us into the living room, scooting the tube into the room before I kicked the door closed behind me.

Thank god for digital locks because I didn't have to try to find a dead bolt to throw.

I turned my head slightly and opened my eyes so I could spot the couch, and I turned myself to sit down, so Nessie was on top of my lap, straddling my waist. My hands began to roam up her thighs and bottom until they were on top of the lacy panties she was wearing under her dress.

She broke from the kiss and began trailing kisses down my neck while she struggled to push my jacket away from my shoulders. I leaned forward and shrugged out of it, temporarily removing my hands from underneath her dress while I laid my jacket over the arm of the couch.

As I sat back up, her hands were already loosening my tie as she continued her assault on my neck and up to my earlobe. I reached down, pulled it completely loose, and threw it over the back of the couch.

Her fingers nimbly began to undo the buttons on my shirt as my breathing turned into frenzied pants. My hands returned to her thighs as I pushed her down onto my lap. I was sure she could feel my growing erection as she let out a small gasp at the feel of me between her legs.

"Jake," she sighed as she began to rock her hips against me.

When she reached the bottom button of my shirt, her mouth travelled back to mine and took me into a slow wet kiss. Her hands pulled the ends of the shirt out of my pants and her hands began to roam my bare chest.

I groaned when she leaned away from me and began to undo the buckle on my belt.

"Do you want me Jake?" she whispered into my ear as she pulled my belt from the loops.

I grunted some sort of response, I was too distracted and aroused to actually use words to respond to her. I felt her fingers begin to undo the button on my dress pants as I was startled by a loud buzzing noise coming from the pocket of my pants. I reluctantly lifted Nessie off my lap and set her down next to me on the couch as I reached into my pocket for my cell phone.

"Damn." I cursed as I read the caller ID…_Edward Cell…_Damn, Damn, Damn.

I slowly pulled open the phone and pulled it to my ear hoping that my breathing had evened out enough not to sound suspicious. "Hello?" I said, thanking god that Edward couldn't hear thoughts through a phone.

Nessie tugged at my sleeve and mouthed _who is it?_ while I listened for a response from her father. _Your dad _I mouthed back, hoping she would keep her distance while I attempted to sound normal.

"Hello Jacob, I wanted to make sure that your evening went well. Did Nessie enjoy the restaurant at the Empress?" he said calmly, obviously not hearing the strain in my voice.

"Um, yes sir, I think she did, the food was delicious and the view of the water was amazing as we watched the sunset," I responded attempting to continue to sound normal as Nessie stared intently at me from the other end of the couch. Leave it to Edward to ruin a moment.

"May I speak with my daughter please? I think Bella wishes to speak with her as well if you don't mind." He requested, and obviously hearing this, Nessie extended her hand to take the phone.

"Sure, um let me get her." I said while fumbling to hand her the phone.

She sat there listening for a moment, and then stood up smoothing out her dress. She mouthed _sorry_ to me and then got up and went to her bedroom and closed the door. I didn't know how much she would reveal to Bella on the phone, but I hoped she would leave out our activities for the past half hour.

After she didn't come back in five minutes, I began to head to my bedroom to get out of the rest of my suit. I was sure it would need a trip to the dry cleaners, because Alice would freak if she saw the state it was in. I grabbed my coat off the arm of the couch and picked up the tie off the floor on my way to my room

I removed my pants and pulled off my shirt hanging each item up carefully and placing them on a hook on the back of the closet door.

I glanced at my clock and it had already been ten minutes, and still no sign of Nessie. I would have noticed her door opening, but I peeked out into the hallway anyways, just to check. Nope, door still closed, must still be on the phone. I bet Alice got hold of her and wants all the details.

I went into the bathroom, washed my face, and brushed my teeth, hoping she would come and look for me soon. I turned off the bathroom light, and headed for my bed. I slowly pulled back the covers, and slid myself in, only wearing my boxers. I usually slept naked, but I didn't want Nessie to try to climb into my bed while I was exposed.

I glanced back at the clock, twenty minutes, still no Nessie. I flipped the light switch next to my bed and stared at the door, willing her to walk through it. Thirty minutes, still no sign of Nessie.

I yawned and my eyes started to feel droopy, it was only ten o'clock, but the stress of the day had taken its toll on me. I don't know when I fell asleep, but I stirred when I felt the mattress shift beneath me.

My eyes flicked open and the illuminated numbers that my clock threw on the ceiling read 11:04. I turned to see Nessie crawling into bed beside me wearing a long cotton t-shirt and flannel shorts. She pulled herself up to face me and laid her hand on my cheek. The image was of her kissing me on the bench earlier that night.

I began to speak, but she stopped me with her finger again and whispered into my ear. "Jake, I love you, thank you for tonight."

I sighed and kissed the tip of her finger before I pulled her hand down to cover where my heart was beating loudly. "Renesmee, I love you too. Goodnight."

I pulled her close to my chest, both of my arms wrapped around her tiny body as I began to drift back to sleep. Tonight had been perfect, and I was excited for what was to come.

**A/N: Ok readers, here's the deal. Until I get the number of reviews for the chapter I am on, I am going to withhold posting. That means 12 reviews for chapter 12, 13 for 13 and so on. That means that the continuation of this story is totally up to you. I already have several more chapters waiting, so its up to you guys now. Once I have the number of reviews requested, I will post the chapter, regardless of how many days it has been. You know what that means, so get to it!**


	13. Separation

**A/N: I thought that for their first day at UVic I would take the story through Nessie's eyes, first, ending the day with Jacob's POV. Make sure to pay close attention, because there are important things being introduced in this chapter that hint at where the story is going.**

**For those of you who missed it, here is a reminder of my review requirements from now on: _Ok readers, here's the deal. Until I get the number of reviews for the chapter I am on, I am going to withhold posting. That means 13 more individual reviews for chapter 13, 14 for 14 and so on. That means that the continuation of this story is totally up to you. I already have several more chapters waiting, so its up to you guys now. Once I have the number of reviews requested, I will post the chapter, regardless of how many days it has been. You know what that means, so get to it!_**

**And a special thanks to Nostalgicmiss for previewing my work and continuing to inflate my ego.....:)**

**Chapter Thirteen: Separation**

**(You MUST read A/N above before you continue reading if you want to see the continuation of this story!)**

**Nessie POV**

* * *

_BEEP…beep beep…beep beep beep….BZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

That was the horrible noise I heard coming from the nightstand next to Jacob's bed as I forced myself to wake up. I slapped the off button and buried my head into his arm before I realized what day it was. Today was the day I had been waiting for, my first day of university. So much had happened in the last week and today was just the culmination of it all.

I spent the last two nights curled up in Jacob's warm embrace since the night he confessed that he loved me. It seemed like I had been waiting years for him to express his feelings to me, but it had only been a year since I had decided I felt that way about him. That dinner in the Eiffel Tower on New Years Eve had been the most magical night of my life. The way he took me into his arms and kissed me as if I was the only person who existed in his world was absolutely amazing.

"Mmmmm," Jacob cooed in my ear as he buried his nose into the skin on the back of my neck. "You even smell nice in the morning," he finished, planting a small kiss on the nape of my neck while he squeezed me closer to him, as if that was possible.

"We need to get up now," I laughed, trying to free myself from his large, strong arms.

He was seriously too big for his own good. If I wanted to, I could pull free, because I was just as strong as he was, but to tell the truth, I never wanted to get out of this bed. We had not done anything seriously physical since my dad interrupted us the other night, but I was becoming an expert in the art of sensual kissing.

"Come on Jake, let go, I need to shower," I protested as I pulled an arm from my waist.

"Can I join you?" he whispered into my ear, his voice low and husky as his hot breath assaulted my ear lobe. Oh how I wished I could pull him into the shower with me and let his large hands roam my wet body, but no, not now, we didn't have time and I wouldn't even know where to start.

"Maybe we can try that some other time," I laughed, finally freed of his other arm and I sat myself up on the side of the bed.

"I promise." I added as I turned to give him a wink. Then I stood up and began the trip back to my room down the hall.

I could hear him groan as he pulled the sheets back over his head when I turned to give him one last look.

"Jake…UP…Now!" I commanded, knowing that he also had an eight thirty lecture class.

Our schedules were timed similarly, so we could ride to campus together, but they were on opposite sides of campus, so we wouldn't be able to spend much time together. His lunch break was an hour before mine, and they only overlapped for ten minutes, so I wouldn't be able to see him during the day, at all.

I was sure that I would be fine, because I had never had much trouble making friends, but I would have liked to at least see him once during my day.

As I reached my room and pushed open the door, I wondered if I would ever again sleep in my perfectly made bed. I was sure that he would gladly sleep in it with me if I asked, but I liked being enveloped by the musky scent that clung to his sheets as I slept. Jake's scent was familiar, and I had always loved climbing into bed with him when I was younger.

As I stepped in closer to head to the shower, I could hear the water running from the other bedroom and I was glad that he finally got out of bed. He could be so cranky sometimes in the morning, and I wanted to make sure that he actually made it to his first class. He seemed to be excited about his new major, but I knew that he was only going to school because of me.

I glanced at the clock on the wall above my bed, which read 6:45, I knew that I needed to hurry if we were going to make it to class on time, and I quickly undressed on my way to the bathroom and hopped into the shower.

The warm water felt so good as it ran down my long hair and onto my exposed skin. I wished that I had more time this morning, because I loved to just stand under the shower head and feel the water drench every inch of me. My thoughts reverted to Jake's comment this morning when we woke up, and I imagined that it was his hands applying the soap as I washed myself.

I was completely enveloped in my fantasy when I heard a light tap on my bathroom door. Since we didn't have visitors anymore, I wondered what Jake could possibly want that couldn't wait until I was out.

"Yes?" I shouted, hoping that he could hear me over the water.

"Ness, what do you want for breakfast honey?" he shouted back.

I thought for a moment and before I could respond, he shouted again through the door.

"Oatmeal or Frosted Mini Wheats?" he asked, knowing that I would probably choose the latter. He knew how much I hated oatmeal, it was the worst of the human food I had been forced to eat as a child, and it tasted like cardboard mush.

"Strawberry Frosted Mini Wheats please…..but don't put the milk in yet, I don't want it to get soggy," I shouted back, hoping that he heard all of my response.

"Yes ma'am," he laughed, obviously amused by my demands.

It was sweet of him to offer to get me breakfast, although I really wasn't in the mood for human food. I ate it because it kept me strong, but I would rather hunt every other week because it was more satisfying. The thing that surprised me was that even when I was thirsty, that I was able to control it around humans. I guess all my years with Jacob turned me from my affection for human blood. I was completely satisfied with my family's vegetarian lifestyle, and it actually seemed natural most of the time.

I quickly finished up in the shower, forcing my naughty thoughts about Jake's large hands from my mind, quickly towel dried my hair, and went to get dressed before I returned to put on my make up and tried to tame my curly hair. Alice had already picked out an outfit for me, and I was sure that no other eighteen-year-old freshman would look like me today. I was glad of that, because after all her years of fashion coaching, I hated to wear a simple t-shirt, jeans and tennis shoes unless I wasn't leaving the house.

I knew that wearing revealing clothing irritated both Jacob and my father, but they never complained about tight clothing, and my outfit for today was just that.

It consisted of a pair of low-rise dark denim jeans that flared out at the ankle, and a long deep purple cable knit v-neck sweater that clung to my newfound curves. The v wasn't low enough to show any major cleavage, but the sweater was tight enough not to leave much to the imagination.

After I donned my jeans and sweater, I slung a braided leather belt around my hips over the sweater, put on my silver necklace and some small hoop earrings, and headed back to the bathroom to finish up.

I applied some subtle makeup consisting of light brown eye shadow, mascara, and clear lip-gloss. It was amazing how quickly I was able to apply it all with my several years of watching Rose and Alice as they dressed me up. I ran a pick through my almost dry hair, and used my curling iron to create some full, loose curls that I pulled into a ponytail at the side of my neck.

When I emerged from the bathroom, I found Jake lying across my bed, his legs dangling off the side. When he heard me approach, he sat up and took in my attire.

"Wow, Ness, you look amazing," he blurted out as his face turned red. "Can I be a history major too?" he laughed.

I shook my head no, knowing that if we were in the same class together that I would never want to concentrate and I quickly strode to my closet to get my new favorite pair of brown leather boots. They didn't have a very high heel, but they made me feel sexy and they were surprisingly comfortable.

When I returned he was pouting, pushing his lower lip out while giving me sad puppy dog eyes. He had become a lot more playful over the last few days; I guessed this was because he finally didn't have to hide his feelings from me. I walked over to him, planted a kiss on his lower lip and turned to head to the kitchen.

Two strong hands pulled me back until I crashed into his chest, feeling the warmth of his skin seeping through my thin sweater. The sensation made me feel hot, but not because of his body heat, and I wished that we had more time this morning. I knew that I wasn't ready to have sex with him yet, but there were plenty of other things we could do in the meantime; things that involved him not wearing a shirt.

I pulled myself forward, Jake along with me and headed to the kitchen to find my cereal. It was lying in a small bowl on the counter with a glass of milk and a spoon next to it. I freed myself from his grasp and began to pour the milk over the pink frosted squares. Surprisingly enough they tasted really good as I sat down at the table across from Jake and dug into them.

He just watched me intently as I ate, and I decided to have a little fun with him in the process. "Mmmmm…" I moaned, licking the spoon after I took another bite. Jake's eyes glazed over at the sight, and his mouth opened slightly as I saw him gulp.

"These tasted soooo good," I said, trying to sound as sexy as possible as I took my last bite and sucked on the spoon, slowly pulling it from my mouth.

I lowered my finger into the bowl and dipped it into the now pink milk. I slowly pulled it back up to my lips and my tongue darted out to lick it off. His eyes widened at the sight and his chest began to heave a little as his breathing picked up. I returned my finger to the bowl and then brought it back up, but this time I put it into my mouth up to the middle knuckle and slowly pulled it out while I stared at Jake with one eyebrow raised.

I knew it would definitely get a reaction out of him so I patiently waited for him to do something, a small smirk crossing my lips. I had always teased him to a certain extent, but my new feelings for him were making me bolder. The sexual tension was palpable as I gazed at him across the table, daring him to make a move.

Much to my dismay, he simply stood up from his chair, extended his hand to me, and helped me to my feet, his eyes not leaving me once. Leave it to Jake to be the perfect gentleman while I am trying to get a reaction out of him.

One of the last things that my aunt Alice did before they left on Friday morning was to pack my messenger bag for class. My father and uncles had found me a laptop before they went home on Monday, and it was inside my new brown leather bag, as well as my schedule, a day planner, a few pens and a small spiral bound notebook.

Jake had obviously decided to forgo his identical bag for the day and only carried a sketchbook and a pencil. Most of his classes this semester were being held in a studio, and his only academic class was a Geology lab.

The ride to campus was quiet, and for once, I actually let him drive my car through the city. I was too absorbed in thought this morning, and welcomed the chance to be able to hold onto his warm hand while I stared out my window. We would probably start taking the public transportation system to class later this week, but for today, I wanted my car.

When Jake pulled into one of the only empty spaces in the off campus student garage, I looked up at the clock. 8:02 A.M. I had plenty of time to make the short walk to Clearihue for my first class; Introduction to Classic Antiquity.

I was supposed to be taking the general history classes this semester, but due to uncle Jasper's expertly crafted transcripts, I was able to pass out of an entire years worth of coursework. The plan was that my studies would only take two years after this semester, in time for the family to move to another new place and start over.

Jake squeezed my hand lightly as he turned to face me, and it brought me out of my daze. "Ness, hun, are you worried about today?" he asked, looking concerned.

"Oh, no, I was just thinking about my classes, I'm fine." I told him, smiling at the fact that he always assumed the worst. I had only just realized how insecure my actions had been making him, and it was endearing that his world literally revolved around me.

"Ok, let's go," he said, letting go of my hand to open his door. "I'm walking you to your first class today."

He quickly rushed around to my door, opened it, and helped me out, keeping hold of my hand the entire time. Since Friday night, he had made every effort to keep touching some part of me; I assumed it was because he still doubted my feelings for him. He was convinced that the imprint only affected him, but to tell the truth, he had been the center of my universe since I was an infant. The few times that we had been separated, I felt like a part of me had been taken with him.

After we got to the steps of Clearihue Hall, he leaned down, kissed me on the cheek whispering, "I love you Ness," in my ear before he started his trek across campus to his first class, The History of Aboriginal Wood Carving. He was excited about his decision to pursue wood sculpture, and I still had the statue of wolf he carved me for Christmas several years ago on a shelf in my new room. His talent was extraordinary, and I loved that we were able to explore the museums of the world the past year, as he was obviously inspired by the sculptors of the world.

On Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, I had three, hour and a half lectures in a row, a two-hour long lunch break, and then an hour discussion lab. Most of my classes were with sophomore and junior students, and during my lectures, I sat in the back of the lecture hall by myself because all the students seemed to know each other already. I felt awkward being a new student all over again, I both hated and loved the stares in my direction as I sat in class absentmindedly taking notes, although I knew I wouldn't actually need them. I wondered if any of these people would become my friends over the next few months and years, but I wasn't really concerned because the only friend I ever truly wanted was already mine.

For lunch, I decided to take a bus into the city, and I wandered around some book shops and clothin stores, wandering through the mazes of people on the sidewalk, before I stopped to get a sandwich at a small sandwich deli on my way back to campus. While I was standing in line I couldn't help but feel a set of eyes on me the entire time, and when I glanced back while I was waiting for my order there was a guy, who looked to be my age standing in the line, his eyes watching my every movement.

He was not looking at me with lust in his eyes, as I had been use to over the past few years being surrounded by high school boys, but it was a look of curiosity. When he noticed me looking back at him, a sly smile crept up his lips and his walnut brown eyes seemed to sparkle. There was something familiar in his face, but I couldn't place it, which was strange, because with a photographic memory, you never forgot a face. I could even still picture clearly the translucent white skin and hazy crimson eyes of the only man who had every terrified me in my life, Aro. His face was different, it wasn't frightening, it was actually excruciatingly beautiful as he maintained penetrating eye contact with me.

The clerk's eager voice brought me out of my thoughts and I turned to look at her. "Miss, here, your sandwich is done, number sixty seven, right?" she asked as she shoved a brown paper bag in my direction in one hand, and extended the other palm up towards me.

"Uh, yeah, right, here's my slip, uh thanks," I muttered, still confused by the strange young man standing in the line, as I shoved the small claim slip into her waiting hand.

As I took the bag containing my sandwich and headed towards a table in the corner, I could hear footsteps mimicking my own. To a normal person, they would have been lost in the hum of the lunch crowd, but to me, I could tell they were stalking my every step. My heart sped up as I took the few steps further to the small table in the corner. I quickly threw my bag into the closest seat and hurried to seat myself in the one pressed into the corner.

I turned my focus to unwrapping my roast beef on rye sandwich, but a hand on the back of the seat that contained my bag startled me.

"Hi," the smooth masculine voice that obviously belonged to the perfectly tanned hand on the chair said to me. I looked up to see where the voice was coming from only to find the familiar face of the man from the line smiling down on me. There was something inviting about the way he was looking down on me, and I found myself completely overwhelmed as my heart fluttered away in my chest.

He had short, cropped, perfectly arranged chestnut colored hair, a slender masculine looking face with chiseled cheekbones, and inquisitive dark brown eyes framed by long, dark, eyelashes. He looked to be taller than I was, maybe six foot two, and had a long but muscular build. He looked to be of South American descent, but he just as easily could have been a Spaniard as well.

I found myself studying the way his fitted black t-shirt clung to his obviously defined chest and was confused that he was getting this kind of reaction from me. I had found men attractive in the past, but he was captivating. Something about the way he smiled at me made me feel comfortable with him, and when he requested to sit with me, I slowly nodded my head and continued to gawk at him awkwardly, hardly paying any attention to the food in front of me. I felt an intense dryness in my throat, but it wasn't like the irritating thirst I had learned to ignore, it was different, and it was accompanied by this intense need to be near him.

After a few minutes of studying his perfectly browned skin and sparkling eyes, his voice brought me out of my daydream. "Huh?" I responded, because I had completely missed his comment.

He smiled at me knowingly and repeated himself, "I asked if you were in Professor Mix's Classical Antiquity lecture. I thought I recognized you from this morning."

"Oh, um, yeah, I am," I responded, feeling utterly embarrassed by my staring.

"Oh, cool, I am too, my name's Nate," he told me, extending his hand out to shake. Maybe that was where I knew him. I had seen him this morning, and hadn't realized it, that made sense.

I extended my hand and was surprised when his felt extremely warm as it enveloped my own, "Uh, Ne…I mean Carlie. Carlie Masen. This is my first semester, I'm a history and linguistics double major."

"Ne?" he asked, looking confused. I wasn't sure if he had caught my stuttered response, but he was more receptive than I had been use to in a human.

"Oh, um my real name is Vanessa, Ness is what my family calls me, but I go by my middle name Carlie," I blurted out, hoping he couldn't detect my lie.

He raised my hand to his lips and placed a small kiss on the back of it before he released me from his warm grip. "Nice to meet you Carlie, I'm a history major as well, I hope we have more classes together, I haven't really made many friends yet."

After I recovered from the shock of his kiss, I decided to ask him a few questions. I couldn't believe that a guy as handsome as this didn't have many friends. Had I been someone else, anyone else, I would want to follow him around like a puppy. I loathed the fact that these thoughts were running through my mind because I knew that my heart belonged to Jacob, as it always had and always would, but I was helpless to stop them.

"Ok, _Nate_, I don't mean to sound rude, but where are you from?" I asked tersely, smiling widely hoping he wouldn't take offense at the direction I was steering the conversation. I needed to find out if I knew him from somewhere else, and he seemed to have a faint Latin accent.

"It's no big deal. My family is originally from the south, but my mother died when she was having me. I guess my grandparents never approved of my father, so they didn't want me. My aunt Helen adopted me and we have been travelling since I was a small child," he said smiling at me.

"Where does your accent come from?" I blurted out, curious as to where the south was in his vague response.

"Well, my aunt is a weaver, so we spent a lot of time in South America when I was young. I learned Portuguese and Spanish by the time I was four, so I guess my accent kind of never left when we came back to the states later on," he replied in a jovial tone, obviously amused by my intrusion. "Where does _your_ accent come from? You obviously aren't Canadian, eh?"

"Well, I was born in Washington but my mother died when I was little. A family adopted my siblings and me, and we grew up with them in New Hampshire. I also have four other adopted siblings." I replied, knowing that it wouldn't matter what I told him because he would never actually meet any of them. I couldn't afford anyone else to know about my family, I had jeopardized them since my birth and I refused to expose them to anyone who might question who they really were.

"I moved to the city a few weeks ago with a family friend," I confessed, not knowing if I should tell him about Jake. I mean I barely knew this person, I couldn't exactly tell him my life story, although I did feel strangely at ease talking to him. He had this oddly appealing scent that surrounded him and with every word he spoke, he seemed to draw me into some kind of haze.

"Oh, I live off campus too," he told me, "So does your _friend_ have a name?"

"Um, his name is Will, but I call him Jake. His father's name is also William so he has always gone by his middle name too." I said, blushing as he gave me a confused look as to why I lived with a guy.

"So does Jake go to school as well? Is he in our major?" he asked, obviously curious as to what my relationship with him was.

I took a deep breath and thought about how I was going to word my comment to him. "Yes, and no. He is studying woodcarving in the Fine Arts department. We have known each other since I was a child. He's always been my closest friend."

Nothing I had said was necessarily a lie, but somehow I felt like I was betraying Jacob by not telling Nate that we were together. I knew that it had only been a few days since we had been able to confess our true feelings to each other, but I knew, without a doubt, that I loved him with my whole heart. I knew that Jacob was my future, and that eventually we would build a life and family together. I had always had a distinct vision of what our love would blossom into, even if my aunt could not see our future, I already knew what was to come.

I was sure that Nate was just going to be someone to sit next to in my classes, or maybe study with on campus, but I felt this unexplainable draw to him. He seemed so familiar to me; as if he somehow understood me; although we had only been talking for a few minutes. He was also extremely attractive and was completely absorbed in our conversation; his eyes hadn't left mine once since I noticed him in that line behind me. The eye contact he maintained with me created a tension between us, and it made me slightly uncomfortable and at ease all t the same time.

We continued talking about our families, his nomadic lifestyle up until now, and then the conversation made its way back to school. He pulled out his schedule and laid it down on the table as he pushed his empty plate to the side. Then he extended his hand, obviously requesting mine, and I retrieved it from the side pocket of my bag for him. He smoothed them both out side by side and began his comparison.

"Yep, just like I expected," he said, very nonchalantly as a smirk crossed his lips and he looked up at me. "Every single class is the same, what a pleasant surprise. It looks like you're stuck with me Ness."

I was shocked at the bold look in his eyes as he pushed my schedule back across the table towards me. The way he said my name was also startling, it was almost endearing, as if I wasn't just this stranger he had introduced himself to over a meal. If I was going to be spending every day with him, this could be dangerous. Whenever he spoke I was unable to concentrate on anything else, it was like he had this mysterious charisma that broke through my resolve to keep everyone but my family and Jacob at a distance.

After I sat there for a moment while he waited intently for any kind of response from me, I glanced towards my watch and realized that my class….our class apparently, was going to begin in twenty minutes. I knew that if I was going to get away from him and the weird effect he was having on me; I would have to do it now.

I quickly shoved my schedule back into the pocket of my bag, grabbed it by the handle and threw it over my shoulder while I quickly rose from my chair. I grabbed the paper bag and wrapper of my long gone sandwich and crumpled it in my hand as I made my first steps away from the table.

Since I had leaned down to shove my schedule in my bag, my eyes hadn't looked back towards the table once. I didn't want to see the reaction on his face as I quickly fled from this awkward encounter. My speed picked up as I reached the door, and I threw the wadded up paper at the trashcan next to the door, thankfully it went right in as my hand pushed the door open.

I knew that I was probably moving more quickly than I should in a crowded restaurant, but I had to get away from him. I couldn't explain it, I was so attracted to him, but something inside my head was shouting for me to run. He hadn't seemed dangerous, but I grew up in a family of vampires so my scale for danger wasn't exactly sound. I continued to weave down the sidewalk of the crowded streets, desperately trying to find the closest bus stop to get back to school.

If I could just get to the registrar's office, I could change my schedule and get away from him. I knew he was probably just an overly friendly human, but his affect on me was driving me to the brink of insanity. It was like I knew I shouldn't be talking to him about myself or staring at him as if he was a statue of perfection, but I couldn't control my own actions around him.

As soon as I reached the nearest stop, a bus pulled up. God must have been on my side because I had just enough time to hop on and pay my fare before the surly looking driver closed the door behind me. I dropped my bag into the nearest set of empty seats and slid in beside it. Just as I did, I saw Nate running down the sidewalk, waving for the driver to stop. I crossed my fingers hoping that she wouldn't see him, and waited.

I closed my eyes, and cursed silently when I heard the wheel brakes engage. _Damn._ He wasn't going to make this easy on me. A million questions started to run through my mind. _Why was he following me? Why couldn't he just leave me alone? Why did he have to be so attractive? What the hell was wrong with me? When had I become so paranoid?_

With my eyes still sealed closed, I heard the door at the front of the bus creak and the sound of his labored breathing assaulted my ears. _Damn extra sensory hearing_. Another sound also floated into my ears as I silently waited. A heartbeat, it fluttering too fast to be a normal human heart, but before I could analyze it, a voice came from beside me.

"Ness," he panted, leaning over close to my ear, his hot, sweet breath assaulting my neck as my eyes were forced open. "Why did you run? We have the same class remember. I knew we were running late, but we still could have made it there together."

_Damn. _That was the only thought that ran through my mind as I lifted my chin to face him as he towered over me. He flashed me a smile as I looked guiltily up to him, and I knew that if I could have just gotten far enough away from him everything would have been all right.

**Jake POV**

* * *

It was finally then end of the day. I would finally get to see Nessie again, and my heartbeat began to increase as I made my way across campus to Clearihue. My classes today had been interesting, but I found myself becoming distracted at the thought that Ness was just across campus from me. Since I had confessed my feelings to her, the pull of the imprint had strengthened with my feelings. It had actually become somewhat painful to be away from her for any significant period of time, and the last eight hours had been unbearable.

When I was just steps from the front of the building, I turned to hear a familiar laugh coming from the side exit. I recognized the bell like tinkling sound immediately as I began to walk around the side of the building; it was her, my love.

As I began to round the corner, I stopped dead in my tracks. There she was, looking radiant as ever; but there was this _guy_ standing behind her, leading her down the steps with his hand on the small of her back. He looked over in my direction, obviously confused by the seething look of hatred I was shooting him and he nudged Nessie, slightly turning her in my direction.

Her eyes lit up immediately as she saw me, she dropped her bag and ran in my direction. She jumped into my arms wrapping her arms around my neck and planted a playful kiss on my cheek. I stood there dumbfounded for a moment and my hands trembled as I willed myself to calm down. Then I threw my arms around her waist, moved my lips towards hers, and gave her a short, sweet kiss. I desperately wanted to get her back to the apartment and continue the embrace, but I could tell that we were not alone.

She quickly dropped back down, turning to the suave looking guy who was now standing behind her and she ushered him forward. He extended his hand out to shake my hand and said, "Hi, I'm Nate. Nessie and I have class together. It's nice to meet you Jake."

**A/N: Buh, buh, buh……who is this mystery man who had captivated the fair Nessie? I know I'm evil, but I couldn't just make the story all lovey dovey and covered with sugar. There has to be a conflict somewhere. Will Nessie continue to be drawn to this strange, extremely attractive man, or will her feelings for Jake bring her back to reality?**

**Ok, random comment, I know I have included a lot of sexual innuendo in the last few chapters, and no I am not turning this into a fluff piece, as much as my perverse brain enjoys writing citrusy details. I am trying to show my readers that along with the change in their relationship, there is a change in the sexual chemistry of these two characters.**


	14. A Stranger in Our Midst

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter; I enjoyed writing from the Nessie POV. In this chapter, we are back to Jacob, as he is the main character of this story. Don't worry, Nessie's voice will make an appearance later on in the story, with a distinct possibility you might also hear from Edward or Alice. **

**This chapter kind of skips around, but I wanted to capture the feelings of the characters, and how your first semester at college can fly by and seem totally overwhelming. I also wanted to describe the effect that Nessie's new friend seems to be secretly having on Jacob.**

**Thank you all for your reviews (see, it only took you a few days to get to 13), I am really not trying to torture you all, I just want to see what your reactions are to the story so far. I am not intentionally trying to withhold chapters on you all, I have only written ahead because I am returning to school next week and therefore will be spending more hours in an art studio than at my computer. If this keeps up, then I might run out of pretyped chapters, yikes!**

**Chapter Fourteen: Stranger in our Midst**

When the semester began in January, I had been so excited for it to start. Nessie and I would finally have the opportunity to be _alone_, and I had confessed my love for her only a few days before school began. I had been so hopeful, so full of love, and so thankful that she finally agreed to be with me.

Its not that we still aren't madly in love, because believe me, we are, but I hate the fact that I have to share her with _him._

Here I am, alone, on a Friday night, sitting in our apartment while I am forced to wait for Ness to come home from yet another study session. I understand that it is the end of February and she has exams, but I hate the fact that she can't study with me.

I spend just as much time on campus as she does, but I am forced into the exile of my studio while she studies in the library on the other side of campus. Luckily, the critiques in my studio classes serve the function of tests, so I don't actually have to study for any of those classes as long as I keep on top of my work.

Nate is not a bad person, per se, but the way he looks at Nessie makes me uneasy. I have been the other guy before and I know too well the look of adoration a man develops to accompany an unrequited love. I was sure that Edward had once seen that look on my face during the time I spent with Bella.

I have tried my best not to be a jealous person, and in front of Nessie, I am a perfect friend and gentleman; but I secretly want to destroy him. As long as I keep reminding myself that it will only be two more months until summer break, I will be able to get through this. We are supposed to go visit Zafrina again this summer, because she has developed a really close bond with Ness, but the real reason I am excited is that I know that it will be almost four uninterrupted months without Nate.

Nessie has been careful not to tell him things about the rest of the family, and as far as he knows, they still live in New Hampshire. The only thing that worries me is that she hasn't told anyone but her parents that she has developed a friendship with a human. Bella has been really understanding about the whole situation, but like me, Edward is skeptical of the possible outcomes.

I have also become worried about her behavior during the few times that the three of us have spent time together. They share several inside jokes, and maybe it's because of their major, but I can't help but feel left out. It also irritates me that he has this ability to make her blush and babble like a giddy schoolgirl sometimes.

It's like he almost has an unnatural influence over her. She claims that it's just because they are good friends, but her behavior towards me totally changes if he is in the room. Sometimes I feel like I am being paranoid, but I could swear that he holds some kind of attraction for her, almost like she's mysteriously drawn to him. The thing that really freaks me out is that as soon as he leaves, she immediately goes back to acting like the Nessie I have come to know and love over the past decade.

Other than the time that she spends with Nate during the day and at study sessions, we are inseparable. We still sleep in the same bed, my bed, and I love the feeling of her curled up in my arms. Our physical relationship has turned into a form of exploration, but we have not crossed the barrier of sex yet, for which I am thankful. I do want her, but I also want to make sure that we are both ready for that experience.

Luckily, she also takes my stance on sex, and we often have to take turns being the rational one and stopping things once they start. I have told her numerous times that once she has agreed to be my wife that I won't hesitate to be intimate with her, but we both know that I won't be proposing anytime soon. We are both still young, and due to the fact that neither of us age, we have plenty of time ahead of us.

_

* * *

__As I took the tiny velvety ring box and shoved it into the pocket of my jacket, I could feel my heart breaking. How could she do this to me, how could she possibly do this to me? _

_The look on Nate's face had been absolutely maddening, that arrogant prick looked so smug as he saw me standing in the doorway. He knew exactly what he was doing, he knew how she felt about me, but he used her attraction to him against me. _

_I had to force myself not to kill him when I had opened the door to find her pressed up against the wall by her bedroom door, his hands on either side of her face, her hands tangled in his hair, pulling him closer into her mouth. I just stood there completely in shock until he pulled back from her to see me standing there._

_I didn't even wait to try to get an explanation; I just backed out of the doorway, slamming it closed, and ran._

_As I ran down the hallway to the parking garage, I forced myself to remain calm so I wouldn't phase inside the city. I was so angry I was literally seeing red and my entire body was trembling. _

_How could this happen to me again? Did God actually have that morbid of a sense of humor that he would turn my imprint against me? _

_Images of the last year flooded through my brain as I climbed into the driver's seat of the Mercedes. Thank God Carlisle had let me borrow his 'spare' car this weekend, although if he knew I would be using it to run away, I am sure he wouldn't have agreed._

_I couldn't believe that I hadn't noticed it sooner; of course she would choose him, why would she want me when she could have this totally charismatic, intelligent pretty boy. I convinced myself that I would be able to let her go if I had to, but this was just too much. _

_To find the woman I loved caught in a passionate embrace on the night I was planning to propose was a nightmare. I buried my face into my hands and began to sob uncontrollably. _

_After a few minutes, I calmed myself down enough that I could drive. I needed to get away, I needed to run, I needed to run and not come back. I should have never come back; I should have kept running all those years ago. Bella had caused me pain, but this was so much more. The pull of the imprint begged me to stay, but the fracture in my heart was beckoning me to flee and never come back._

_I quickly backed the car out of the parking space, and as I pulled away, I could hear something behind the car. A faint, rapid fluttering sound flooded my ears, and I tightened my grip on the steering wheel, almost cracking it beneath my trembling hands._

"_Jake!" she screamed in my rearview mirror as I tore down the ramp leading to the exit of the garage._

* * *

"Jake!"

I could feel my body being shaken and my name being called as I drifted out of my slumber. Apparently, I had fallen asleep on the couch waiting for Nessie to come home. I forced my eyes to open and as I did, I saw her kneeling on the floor next to the couch, bringing me out of my startling nightmare.

"Jake, are you ok?" she asked, her brow was creased and she had a worried look in her eyes.

I nodded my head as I struggled to stretch myself out on the small couch. I was drenched in sweat and my chest was heaving as I tried to catch my breath.

"You were trembling and crying when I came home. Did you have a nightmare Jake? Are you ok?" she continued, obviously not satisfied with my silent response.

I pulled myself to sit upright on the couch and patted the space next to me for Nessie to sit. She quickly complied and I wrapped my arm around her shoulder before I said anything.

"Yeah Ness, I'm ok, I was just having a nightmare, a really bad nightmare," I said, hoping she wouldn't ask me about my dream. I don't know where that had come from, but obviously, her relationship with Nate was causing my subconscious mind to panic.

She eyed me curiously for several minutes, while the palm of her small hand rubbed soothing circles on my thigh. I could tell that she was worried about me, but I never wanted her to know about the terrible nightmare I had just had. I didn't even want to know about the nightmare I had just had. It was horrible.

Once I had completely recovered from the shock of my startling dream, I stood up, scooped Nessie up into my arms and carried her into my bedroom. As we walked, she began to assault my neck with tiny warm kisses, and I was glad that she was finally home. I hated going to bed without her next to me, and I found myself waiting up for her more and more as the semester progressed.

When we reached my bed, I carefully pulled back the covers and placed her sitting upright on the side of it. I knelt down and slowly pushed up the fabric of her jeans until I could reach the zipper of her boots. I slowly pulled it down and slipped the leather down her calf and past her dainty ankle and foot. Then I focused my attention on her other leg and repeated the action.

My hands immediately found her thighs and I slowly ran my hands up, starting at the knees and eased her back onto the bed. I raised myself from my kneeling position, and hovered over her, our lips inches apart as we stared into each other's eyes. The chocolate brown pools of her eyes drew me towards her as I dared our lips to touch.

The kiss began softly and sweetly, our lips dancing with each other while I tried to support my weight above her. I knew I would not crush her, but I wanted to be gentle with her, express to her how much I truly loved her.

After a few moments, she pulled herself up onto her elbows and began to push against me, fueling my desire to touch her. I found my hands travelling up and down her sides as I shifted my weight above her. She sighed into my mouth and grabbed my shoulders, quickly rolling us over so she was straddling my waist.

I struggled to pull myself backwards, and attempted to right our position on the bed so my head was in the pillows. Her lips left mine and she left a heated trail with her tongue down my neck and over my collarbone before she returned back up and began to slowly caress my earlobe with her tongue.

"Ness, uh, oh…" I grunted as she bit down on the lobe, sending a pleasurable pain winding down my spine.

My response only seemed to fuel her further as she began to unbutton my shirt. I was glad that my wardrobe mostly consisted of various buttoned shirts, because she was unable to keep her hands from roaming my bare chest whenever we were together in my bed. I longed to be able to touch her in the same way, but I knew if I saw her naked breasts, or was given the option to touch them I would be unable to control my desire for her.

With the tips of her fingers, she began to run a trail of fire across my abdomen, tracing the line of dark hair that extended underneath my cotton restraints to my now aroused member. Every soft caress and touch she gave me sent my mind into frenzy, and I pushed my hands down roughly on her hips, forcing her on me.

She gasped loudly as she rocked her hips on top of me, and I pulled myself to a sitting position leaning back against the headboard, instantly returning my hands to her hips increasing the friction between our bodies through our clothing.

As we continued to grind into each other, desire setting all our thoughts aside, she leaned her head back granting me access to her long, slender, milky throat as small moans and my name erupted from her lips when I began to suck and kiss down it.

I eased my hands down her thighs and under the hem of her sweater. I slowly pushed them up, taking the soft fabric with it. When my large warm fingers touched the bare skin of her waist, her head dropped into my shoulder and her breaths became ragged and short.

I had never touched the soft skin of her bare breast before, but as I felt her chest heave and tremble beneath me, I wanted to give her pleasure. I continued to move my hands upwards, hesitating when I reached the clasp of her bra. I didn't know if I would be able to stop myself if we crossed this threshold.

Before I could force myself to make a decision to push this boundary, small warm hands pressed against my chest, and Nessie leaned away from me, removing my hands from underneath the material of her sweater.

"Jake," she panted while trying to catch her breath. "We should probably go to sleep. I know if we don't stop now, I won't want to. I ache for you to touch every inch of me, but I want to wait until we are ready."

I sighed loudly, taking in a large breath while I lifted her from my lap and laid her to sit beside me. The ache in my chest subsided, and I raised myself up from the bed and extended my hand out to help Nessie up as well.

When she was on her feet, I pulled her into my bare chest and raised her up so I could whisper in her ear. "I love you more than anything Renesmee Cullen. I count the days until I can call you my wife."

I could feel her smile against me and I released her from my grip. She stepped backwards and winked at me, causing me to laugh.

"Go get changed and come back to me my love," I told her, as she hurried out of my room to go put on her pajamas.

I pulled off my shirt and quickly pulled on a pair of athletic shorts and settled myself into bed, switching the light off as I laid down. I closed my eyes and replayed the night's events in my head as I waited for her to return. I could not afford to let my dream come to fruition; I needed to fight for her with every ounce of my being. If the situation ever arose where she would have to make a choice, I would fight for her love, I was convinced of it.

I wouldn't allow jealousy or rage to keep me from her. She was mine, she was destined to be mine from her conception and I refused to question that. If anything, the frightening images and emotions of my dream confirmed that she was the only woman I could ever want, for the rest of my long, infinite life. I had waited long enough to find her and watch her grow; I could never let her leave my side, no matter the circumstances.

As I began to drift to sleep, the covers lifted and a warm body settled into my arms in front of me as I drifted peacefully to sleep. I was sure with her next to me, that my dreams would no longer haunt me, and I would only dream of my future with her.

* * *

Two long weeks later, the details of my horrible vision still plague my thoughts both awake and asleep. I have become a blubbering mess when I am left alone, hoping that Nessie will return to me whenever we are apart. In order to attempt to get over these feelings of anxiety and terror, I have decided to throw myself into my work.

My final projects are due in less than four weeks, and I have been frantically working in the studio until the early hours of the morning to make sure that they are perfect. This also keeps me from feeling alone as Nessie is being drawn more and more into her studies. She spends her days while not in class frantically typing on the keys of her laptop attempting to perfect the term papers for her many classes.

At night, while she is asleep, I am often awakened by the things she mutters when she is asleep. Even with her photographic memory and soaring intelligence, she is always worried that it will not be enough. I find her murmuring arguments she has formulated for debates in her discussion class, and I know that whoever her debate partner is must be utterly defenseless against her well-constructed logic and sound reasoning.

Most of the time I have no idea what she is talking about, but I know that she has her father's quick wit, her mother's passion, and her own reverence for knowledge. If she were born into any other life, she would be a great scholar and teacher. It hurts to know that she can never create a lasting professional career doing what she most obviously loves. She could not afford to embed her name in print and study with other great thinkers because of her inability to age.

A tap on my shoulder brought me out of my intense thoughts and back to the work in front of me.

"Excellent work William," Professor Lee announced heartily from behind my stool while she moved to grip my shoulders as she appraised my work.

On the work bench in front of us was my most recent and final project in my reduction carving class. We were supposed to be working from personal photographs creating some sort of image in the foot and a half tall log that we had been given in class several weeks before. I hadn't needed one; the image my hands struggled to carve was one that was permanently engraved into my brain.

Beginning to emerge underneath the surface of the wood on the bench in front of me was a woman with unnatural beauty. Her eyes held a look of warmth and love, and there was a feminine roundness to her defined cheeks. The details of her lips revealed the plump outline of her slightly fuller lower one and I had begun to reveal her flowing curly hair with each careful stroke of my carving tools.

"She's breath taking Will," she continued, "Do you have the picture you are working from? I want to show the class how well you captured her features."

I fidgeted guiltily in my chair and reached for my bag. I hadn't actually used a particular picture of her for this, but I knew she would rip me apart in a critique if I didn't show her something. I pulled out a picture I had snapped of Nessie lying on her back on the floor of our apartment; her hair fanned out around her like a bronzed crown.

"I…um, don't have a specific one that I work from. I don't really need one to get all of the details," I confessed, hoping my professor's famous temper wouldn't flare as I obviously ignored her careful instructions for this project.

"Oh, well that doesn't exactly follow my instructions Mr. Wolfe," she huffed, obviously startled by my honesty as she took the picture from my hands.

I turned to see her carefully studying the photograph behind me, her eyes constantly looking up towards the work in front of me. My fingers nervously twisted into the hem of my t-shirt as I waited for her reaction. I knew it was stupid not to follow the directions she had specifically given to us when we were given this assignment.

The petite Asian woman behind me was the head of the department, and she was responsible for approving our portfolio at the end of this semester. If she didn't like your work, you were dismissed from the program, so no one dared to act against her. Her temper was also reason enough to follow her detailed instructions, because she was known for making students cry. I had never been subjected to the wrath of my seemingly sweet professor, but I didn't want the rumors I had heard to be taken out on my work.

Her petite hands reached for the empty stool beside me and she pulled it up in front of mine so she could talk to me. I couldn't read the emotion in her face, but I knew that she must have been upset. She slowly inhaled and then started in on me.

"Ok William," she began, her voice firm and authoritative, it was never a good sign when she looked like this, "If your work was not so intricate and detailed, I would not hesitate to dismiss this work from your portfolio."

_Wait…what? _I thought giving her a confused look. _Was she seriously not going to yell at me for this?_

"Your attention to detail and obvious ability to capture details in your mind has saved you from failure. Do not take this as an easy ticket out, because if I ever hear that you are disobeying the specific instructions of an assignment in one of your studios, believe me you will hear about it." she continued, narrowing her eyes at me before she finished.

"Yes ma'am, I mean Professor Lee. I know that instructions are there to help guide the development of my work, and I promise not to do it again," I sputtered, hoping to get out of this awkward situation.

Sliding the chair out from behind her as she stood up, she leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"You've obviously found your muse Will. Don't let her go."

As she walked away, indicating to the class that our studio time was over for the day, I was suddenly relieved by the fact that it was Friday, and that this was my last class of the day. I quickly grabbed my bag, threw a piece of canvas over my workstation, and headed for the door. When approached the threshold, I looked over to see Professor Lee throw me a wink as I rushed out. _That was bizarre._ I thought to myself silently as I padded down the hallway to the courtyard in front of the Visual Arts building.

I found myself practically bounding across campus as I wove in and around the groups of students beginning to congregate on campus as their classes ended. People were talking about their plans for the weekend, and I hoped that I would get some time alone with Nessie to talk this weekend. We had both been so busy lately that I wanted some time to catch up with her. It was strange living in the same apartment, sleeping in the same bed together, and still not having very much time alone with her.

As I slowed to a stop outside Clearihue, I spotted Ness sitting on a bench underneath a large tree furiously typing on her laptop, head bobbing as ear buds were tucked into her ears. Even though she was working, music still somehow stayed in her life, and I admired her ability to multitask.

When I was standing directly in front of her, she glanced up, a wide smile forming on her face as she pulled the buds out of her ears and tucked her laptop back into her bag. I could feel my own goofy smile growing as I took in how beautiful she looked, even after a long day at class.

"Where's your shadow Ness?" I chided, noticing the absence of Nate.

"Um, he left during lunch, he got some call while we were eating," she told me, her face full of concern. "Some woman speaking in Spanish, she was talking really fast, but it sounded like some sort of coded message. Before I could even ask what was going on, he grabbed his bag and left, telling me he would call me to explain later. I haven't seen him since."

_Oh Damn, so sad. I hope he stays away for good._

"Then I get you to myself this evening," I beamed, holding my arms out. "Come here."

She quickly hopped up, throwing her arms around my neck as she gave me a chaste kiss. I pulled her close to me, wrapping my arms around her to hold her up and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Did I ever tell you how amazing you look today?"

She blushed profusely before she buried her face into my shoulder.

"Ok Jake, I missed you," she whispered into my shirt.

I never wanted to let her go; I wished that we didn't have to spend so much time apart. Her head lifted back up and she slowly leaned in to give me another kiss.

_BZZZ. Bzzzz. BZZZZ_.

Nessie squirmed in my arms as she leaned her head back. "Um, Jake, you're vibrating," she laughed as she dropped back to the ground.

I shoved my hand into my pocket and looked to the screen on my phone as I brought it back up….._Alice Cell. _Weird. Alice never called me. _I wonder what she wants_.

I slowly flipped the phone open, holding it to my ear. "Um, Hey Alice. What's up?"

I waited for a moment, expecting to hear Alice's cheerful voice start, but I was sorely disappointed.

"Jake, is Nessie with you?" she asked, her voice full of tension.

"Yeah, right beside me. Do you need to talk to her?" I questioned, mouthing to Nessie, _Alice,_ as she looked up at me.

"No Jake. Get in the car and come home now," she commanded tersely, "I had a vision, something's wrong, come now," she finished, and then the line went dead.

**A/N: Hopefully, you all figured out that the italicized font is Jacob's dream. I wanted to try something different for this chapter, and I hope all of the parts seemed to fit together.**

**So tell me what you think! Will his dream turn into a reality? Will her attraction cause her to betray him at the most inopportune moment? What happened to Nate and where did he go? What did Alice see? Are they all in danger?**

**You know what time it is kiddies, 14 for 14! Oh, and for those of you who do anonymous reviews, please don't cheat, it makes me sad when the time stamps are all from the same minute and unsigned. (You all know I will cave and send it anyways eventually, so be patient.)**


	15. Frantic

**A/N: Hopefully the cliffhanger from Chapter 14 reeled you guys in. It sets up the story to progress, so I hope you didn't miss anything. The pace of the story from here on out changes several times setting you up for the big climax, so I hope you stay hooked for the next 20 or so chapters. **

**Please don't forget to review, I love to hear your thoughts, and feel free to ask me questions if you want. I want you to feel like you can talk about and criticize my work in your reviews, so feel free. I am not just asking for them to boost my ego, as some of you have insinuated, I actually do read them and use your reactions when I am editing before I post. Thank you to all of the readers who have subscribed to the alert on my story, it really means a lot, and if you want to keep up with the latest chapters, please make sure you do add it to your alerts.**

**This story now has over 3200 hits, almost five hundred yesterday alone, and all after only a few weeks....which is awesome! Thank you to all of you who have stuck it out so far, the ride has only just begun.....but I will stop annoying you now!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Fifteen: Frantic**

Before I could even close the phone, I grabbed Nessie by the waist, hoisting her onto my back as I held our bags in my hand and sprinted towards the parking garage. I didn't know what any of this meant, but if Alice was this upset then it couldn't be good. She didn't even bother to say goodbye, she just hung up, that was definitely not a good sign at all.

My mind raced as I broke into a full sprint, not caring if anyone saw us. I had to get her home. I couldn't risk her safety if something bad was going to happen. I could hear her heart fluttering wildly as she tightly wound her arms around my shoulders and her sputtered breaths against my neck indicated that tears were soon to follow. She was terrified.

We didn't know what Alice had seen, but Nessie had heard every word she said, and she was just as frantic as I was about the whole situation. As I ripped the car down the ramps much faster than was possibly safe, and pulled onto the city streets, Nessie's voice brought me out of my state of panic.

"Jake, slow down, you're driving like a maniac," she screamed as I revved the engine of the Jetta and proceeded to weave through traffic as I ran a yellow light cutting off a car that was turning.

"Ness, you heard her," I panted loudly, trying to stop my hands from shaking as I focused on the road ahead of me, filled with rush hour traffic. "I have to get you out of the city if someone is coming."

She quickly held her hand out and touched the side of my neck as I stared out at the windshield, refusing to let Nessie see the panic in my face. She showed me the images of the family hiding out in those hunting cabins when we were scared the Volturi were coming after us several years ago. I knew what she was trying to do, she was trying to tell me that I was overreacting. Maybe the danger wasn't about us; maybe it was just something Alice needed us close to figure out.

I slowly eased the car back to a decent speed and made my way west of the city. I knew I was still driving too fast, but I knew that no one could fault me. Her phone rang in her bag and she fought with the strap, trying to free it from the side pocket.

"Yeah, mom, we're coming," she said, as I heard Bella's high-pitched voice rambling on the other end of the phone. "Oh, ok, um, yeah, five minutes, ok, I'll tell him."

As she continued to talk to Bella, her voice remained calm, so I hoped that nothing was coming for the family, she would have been more upset if that was the case.

I eased onto the long gravel path that led to the house as the sun began to set. Nessie turned to me as she got off the phone and began to speak.

"Jake, its ok, Alice freaked when the vision hit her and she was only trying to find me," she started, trying to calm me down as I pulled the car into the garage and shut off the ignition.

"She has been watching Demeitri; he's tracking someone, something that Alice can't get a clear vision of. She keeps getting images, but they are blurry, whoever he is chasing keeps changing their path," she continued as I turned to face her. "He's in South America, he found Zafrina, and he thought whoever he was tracking was with her, he caught a trail that led from where they were living."

"Are they okay?" I asked, shocked that I was concerned for the small Amazonian coven.

"From what she can tell, yeah, he's only got a small faction of the guard with him and he isn't interested in them."

A tap from the window startled me and I turned to see who it was as Nessie stopped talking.

I turned slowly to see Edward standing outside my door, looking concerned. I opened my door and he began to talk.

"Jake, its ok, calm down, I don't think that we are in danger, Alice is still trying to find out what is happening. Come inside and she will fill you in. She feels really bad for scaring you guys, but she kept seeing Nessie's face in flashes, she thinks whoever Demeitri is tracking has been following her."

_Following her?_ I thought as I climbed from the car and followed Edward and Nessie into the house. _What if someone took her and I couldn't stop them? How could I be so careless not to pay closer attention? I thought I felt someone watching us when we were in the Amazon, I should have told someone, I should have done something._

"No," Edward said firmly, shaking the negative thoughts from my brain. "Nessie is safe with you. We wouldn't let the two of you live alone if we thought it would put either of you in danger. Alice has been watching Aro and the others closely; they can't even feed without her knowing about it. Something changed recently, something only Demeitri knows about; Aro isn't making any decisions about this."

When we reached the living room, the atmosphere was tense, and I could tell that Jasper was casting his emotions to the rest of us. Alice was sitting on the floor next to the coffee table and he was sitting directly behind her on the couch, his hands on her shoulders. He was worried about her. I could tell that her visions must have been coming in spurts, as they had when Bella was carrying Nessie, and her face instantly lit up when I walked into the room.

"Thank god," she breathily exclaimed as I walked over to see what she had been drawing on the table in front of her. "I thought my head was going to explode."

There were a dozen rough sketches fanned out across the table, obviously moments from the various visions she had been receiving during the hour and a half it took us to get through traffic and back to the house.

There was one in particular that caught my eye above the rest. It was of a woman standing on a ferryboat, a ferryboat that I had once been on. You could only see the side of her face as she looked towards the shore where there were several cloaked figures standing along the edge of a wooded area. There was someone standing behind her, but on the crowded deck of the boat, you couldn't tell if they were together. She looked familiar, but before I could place it, Nessie stepped beside me and spoke.

"Huilen…" she breathed, recognizing the woman's face.

My mind began to race as I tried to remember where I had heard that name. I struggled to place it and then remembered the night we were standing in the clearing when Alice came back to face the Volturi. I tried to remember what I had seen through my wolf eyes, and then Nessie grabbed my hand showing me what I was trying to see. She was right, it was her, it had to be.

Edward picked up the piece the paper as Alice rose up from the floor. He walked over to her and they studied it trying to figure out what the image meant. After a few moments, Alice laid it back on the table and began to tell us what she had seen.

"That was the first vision I had, I saw her, coming here to find us, bringing the Volturi shortly after. That is why I panicked; I couldn't get a clear picture of her face to tell who she was. I called you because I didn't know if they were going to follow her here."

Jasper sighed loudly, obviously not thrilled about the fact that she had seen someone leading the Volturi right to us, putting us all in danger. Huilen was supposed to be dead, no one escaped the Volturi, and she had been a party to Joham's behavior, even if she wasn't directly involved.

"Go on," he told her, knowing that she had seen so much more.

"Ok, so then the image changed abruptly and I saw her trying to find Kachiri. She was running through the jungle and someone was following her. That was when I decided to watch the guard in Volterra. Obviously, Aro hadn't known that she survived, Demeitri was trying to hide it from him. He decided to go after her and take her out before they discovered his error. He only has Felix and Heidi with him, but he can't seem to find her." Her face was full of concern as she continued with the rest. "After those first two images, everything started to get fuzzy, I couldn't get a clear image anymore, and it was like something was hiding her. I kept getting flashes of Nessie's face, but nothing definite. Whoever is hiding her knows Nessie, I'm sure of it; either that or they have been following her."

Before we could start asking questions, Jasper began to speak, startling everyone. "From what I have seen in her drawings and the emotions she has been going through while she is having her visions, the path has changed. She won't bring them here, but Demeitri isn't going to leave the Amazon until he finds her."

Edward's steady voice spoke next, as he directed his comments towards Nessie and me.

"You have four weeks left until school is over, and I want you two to finish them. Try to stay close to your phones, and don't go out at night alone. We need you two to stay together as much as possible, and Ness we can't go this summer, we can't risk being put into the middle of this."

Bella stepped forward, taking Edward's hand, and she finished for him.

"I know that you were really looking forward to it, but we need you close for the summer. We want you to move back home until we know if it's safe for you to return to school in the fall."

I knew that they were right, but I didn't want to give up our newfound freedom so soon. I wasn't sure what Ness had told them about the changes in our relationship but I didn't want to go back to sleeping without her by my side. It wasn't a sexual thing, it was an intimacy issue. I felt that sleeping in the same bed with her had become something that neither of us ever wanted to change. I couldn't imagine a morning when I wouldn't wake up with her curled into my chest.

"We know Jake," Edward said, raising one eyebrow at me. _Shit._ I had gotten so good at hiding my thoughts from him lately, for privacy reasons, and I knew he had just heard every thought I just had.

He laughed and stepped closer to me, making me somewhat uneasy. "It's ok, we know you won't try anything, you can still be together even if you live here. Just don't push it because I don't want to have to keep Bella from hurting you."

We spent the next few hours trying to come up with a game plan if things changed. Demeitri couldn't track me, and Bella could shield Nessie long enough to throw him off until she got to me. If the two of us could get away, the rest of the family would be safe. None of Alice's visions had included anyone else in the family; Nessie was the only one who was tangled into whatever was going on. We could run north and hope that we would be able to find the family later on.

By the time we finished going over all of the possible scenarios, Nessie had fallen asleep sitting on the couch next to me, her head in my lap. I pushed a few stray hairs out of her face and tucked them behind her ear. The day's events and the frantic pace she had been going at the last few months were taking a toll on her. She wasn't indestructible like her parents, and even though she possessed some of their gifts, her human side was obviously exhausted.

"Take her to bed Jacob," Edward told me, knowing what I was thinking. "All of this is just a precaution, it will all be fine. We have survived worse than this and we will get through it, just keep her safe and we will all be fine."

The man I use to despise didn't exist anymore; Edward was truly like a father to me. I never expected for our relationship to include anything but animosity, and I was glad that such wonderful parents had conceived the angel in my lap.

"Bed, Jacob, you _both_ need your sleep," he repeated. "We will see you in the morning. Bella and I are staying here tonight. Take the car with you, just in case."

I scooped Ness up into my arms and carried her towards the door to the garage. My night vision helped guide me through the darkened garage, and I carefully tucked her into the passenger seat before I walked around to start the car.

She looked so peaceful curled up against the side of the seat. When I started the car, I quickly pushed the mute button on the stereo not wanting to wake her while she rested. The drive to the cabin house only took a few minutes, and as I pulled up the driveway and parked the car, the house was completely dark.

I could only hope that I would be able to keep her safe from whatever danger awaited us. I knew that although the threat to us was minimal in this situation, I couldn't shake the feeling that something was coming. For the first time in several months I didn't feel like we were being watched, but I could feel that something was changing, and I worried for everyone close to me, especially the angel curled up in the passenger seat beside me.

Images of the Christmas we shared our first kiss flooded my brain, and I realized that Nessie's hand was touching mine. She was dreaming. I sat there silent for several minutes, closing my eyes to enjoy the images that were floating through her dreams. As her thoughts reverted to our trip around the world and then to Victoria, I cursed the fact that I was so blind to the fact she had felt the same way about me during all those months. I knew that our relationship would not have been possible at that point, but I hated knowing that she questioned my love for her.

Suddenly the images stopped, and I opened my eyes looking towards the passenger seat. Nessie was leaning her head up against the headrest and smiling at me. She knew that I had been watching her dreams and memories, and I was glad that it didn't embarrass her that I did.

I lowered my head down towards her, and captured her in a sweet, slow kiss. Before I had the chance to deepen it, she pulled back and looked me in the eyes.

"Jake I love you." She confessed, although this much I already knew. "I am glad that I have been able to share my life with you, and I hope we get through this and get to share an eternity together."

"I love you too, Ness. I promise I will never leave you. I will always try to keep you safe, no matter what."

She looked at me lovingly and stroked the side of my face with her fingers. Her eyelids looked heavy again, and I knew she was fighting the urge to fall asleep.

"Let's get you to bed," I told her as I unbuckled my seat belt and opened my door.

She took a deep yawn, and muttered "Ok" as her eyes fluttered closed again.

I opened the passenger side door and carefully lifted her out of the car. When I turned around, I leaned back to close the door behind me, and fumbled for the key to the front door as I walked up the steps.

Images started to appear in my head again as one of Nessie's hands held onto my arm. She was chasing a small dark headed boy through the forest, laughing and calling out for him. He looked to be about two years old, and from what I could see he had dark bronze hair and his skin had a slight russet tone to it.

As I finally got the door open and began to carry her towards my room, I appeared in the image and scooped the little boy up into my arms. Nessie ran to my side and gave the squirming giggling boy a kiss on the cheek and she looked up towards me. At that moment, while she was dreaming about our son, I knew what I needed to do.

After I laid her down onto the bed and pulled the sheets up to cover her shoulders, I sat down on the edge of the mattress beside her, softly stroking her cheek and hair as I watched her sleep. I didn't know how yet and I didn't know when, but by her next birthday, I would ask her to be my wife.

**A/N: Ok, I know this chapter was shorter than most of my others, and sappy, but I couldn't have found a better place to end this day. I promise I will write more in the next chapter, and I hope that you all continue to enjoy where I am taking this.**

**15 for 15!!!**


	16. All that Glitters

**A/N: I personally loved the last chapter, and I hope that you guys did too! I really like that I have developed the character of Jacob into a complex, very thoughtful guy. I always felt that Stephenie Meyer's portrayal of Jacob was an interesting viewpoint to see in the books. I hope I have kept him as close to character as possible, yet still added my own flair. **

**For those of you who are anxiously awaiting the 'nookie' as one of you refered to it, it will be coming later on, sorry to disappoint. My story has substance as well as sexual influences, and the timing has to be right. They are in a loving relationship, they are both virgins, and they both have conservative values, so.....no 'nookie' until it is the right time. (When the lemon is posted, you will be pleased, because that chapter is 9000 words, so keep that in mind as you patiently wait until that part of the story comes up.)**

**Please don't forget to R&R, I get sad when my inbox is empty after I update….it really does keep me going...and yes, for those of you who have been asking about my review requirements, as long as I have written and edited the new chapter, then I will post it as soon as I get the number of reviews...although I really can't help it if I am in class or at the grocery store, etc. when that happens, then I will post as soon as I get back. I _PROMISE!_**

**I am not trying to punish you, I just don't want my limited hours in the next few months to affect the progression of the story, so I am requiring the reviews. I can only type so fast, so if I updated the second that the chapter was done, I would have limited reaction to the previous chapter, so I would not know if the story was still keeping you guys interested. I usually get the number of required reviews within a few days, so be patient. **

**Well….ok, I will stop rambling now so you can actually get to read the chapter….lol**

**Chapter Sixteen: All that Glitters**

_Today is the day_, I decided when I woke up this morning.

Today is the day that I finally ask Edward and the rest of the family for their blessing. I know that they love me, and I know that they understand my feelings for Nessie, but I can't help but be a little terrified. I once promised Edward and myself that I would wait until Nessie's tenth birthday to take our relationship to the next level, and that is exactly what I plan to do.

After I woke up, I found Bella and told her she needed to arrange a family meeting this afternoon, and that Emily had wanted Nessie to come visit her in La Push. After I packed her a bag, I woke up Nessie and told her that Emily needed her help for the day, and the kids desperately wanted her to visit. She quickly got ready and then I drove into Victoria to get her on the first morning ferry.

I asked Emily to meet Nessie at the ferry station in Port Angeles, and she is going to spend the day in La Push helping her with the kids. Sam and Seth have promised me they will keep an eye on her, and Charlie is supposed to come visit with Sue later in the evening. I am only hoping that this will keep her away from Victoria long enough for me to talk to the family.

In an hour and a half, I will be asking for permission to have her hand in marriage; and I am slightly frantic. I am actually abiding by the speed limit to get back to Langford, if not going slightly slower and taking my time, using checking on the apartment as an excuse to take even longer. There are so many things to think about, and I know that I need this time alone to clear my head.

The last six weeks of my life have been a roller coaster ride of activities and emotions. We have been home for two weeks since classes ended, and this is the first time that Nessie and I have actually been able to relax in a long, long time. I feel like we have been going at this break neck pace since we left Hanover, and I welcome the next few months to relax. Although I don't know how relaxed I'm exactly going to be while I attempt to plan the perfect proposal.

I know that proposals are supposed to be spontaneous and romantic, but with all that has been going on, I want it to be perfect, and perfect and spontaneous don't always coincide; especially not with the strange and frightening things that happen in this family.

I haven't been able to stop thinking about the dream that Nessie showed me while I was carrying her back to the house the night we found out that Huilen was still alive. That tiny little boy running through the woods, trying to find me as his mother chased him. He was like the perfect combination of us both, our child with the curly bronze hair and dark skin. We all looked so happy, so content, not at all scared of the world around us.

_Is that what my life really holds for me?_ I had always dreamt that someday Nessie and I would start a family, but I never really knew if that was what she really wanted. When I saw the beautiful images floating through her dreams I knew right then that I wanted to marry her, and soon. She truly did love me as much as I loved her, and I was sorry that I ever doubted that.

During the four weeks that Nessie and I tried to concentrate on finishing school, and not on the danger that was almost brought to our doorstep. We only left each other's side to go to class, and I made sure to check in with her at the end of my lunch break everyday. We both threw ourselves into our studies and surprisingly enough we both did really well in school.

Nessie finished the semester with honors, scoring perfect marks on all of her exams. She actually had to turn down an offer to study abroad this summer with one of her professors, because of obvious reasons. Nate never returned, or called, and I only hoped that he wouldn't either. I finally had my Nessie back, and I planned to make every moment count.

Professor Lee obviously had taken an affection for my work, because I was given an award by the faculty in the undergraduate fine arts awards following the annual exhibit.

The bust I had carved of Nessie was one of the only first year, pre-portfolio accepted pieces. She had insisted that I enter it, and when my name was called for the award for Best Piece by an Undergraduate Aboriginal Arts student, I was stunned. Nessie told me that she wasn't surprised in the least, although she was slightly embarrassed when I called her up onto stage with me to show the audience my 'muse' as Professor Lee had once called her.

Overall, the semester ended on a high note, and I was actually looking forward to going back to school in the fall.

Alice kept a close watch on Demeitri during that time, and he never left Brazil. He was furiously trying to find her, and his focus was to the point of obsession. Aro still didn't know the real reason for his absence; he claimed that he was tracking a vampire who held an extraordinary gift and that he needed to be left alone to find him. We don't know how Huilen was able to avoid capture, but she must have had a gift that none of us noticed, because Demeitri was an unstoppable force.

The crunch of uneven gravel startled me as I realized that I had already made it to the house. Time had yet again, gotten away from me. The long drive back to Langford didn't take as long as I would have wanted. I found myself slightly on edge as I crept along the long gravel drive to the house.

_You can do this Jake. Edward probably already knows its coming, he has to, you aren't that good at hiding your thoughts. If he wanted to kill you, Bella would have taken you out this morning. Relax, Breathe, try to focus so you don't freak out._

I found myself wondering if this is how Edward felt when he went with Bella to tell Charlie about their engagement. I wondered if this is how every guy feels in this situation, or just shape shifters who are about to walk into a house of vampires to ask for their blessing to marry their half-breed daughter/niece/granddaughter.

The car rolled to a stop as I reached the doors to the garage. I decided to park the Jetta outside, today, just incase I needed to flee quickly.

The trek up to the house from the driveway was not quite long enough for me, as I stood at the front door, trying to force myself to open it.

"Come in already," I heard Alice's musical voice yell from behind the door. _Yup, Edward definitely knows, and now so do they._

My breath was coming in frenzied pants as I opened the door, and my hand slipped on the doorknob from the nervous perspiration I had been producing. I took several deep breaths and tried again. Before I could push on the knob, the door swung open, and Edward was standing on the other side of the doorframe with an amused look on his face.

_I'm glad you think this is so amusing Edward. _I thought, which only caused him to chuckle.

"Come in Jacob. We're all here, as you requested," he said, gesturing into the living room where the rest of the family was sitting, all with various shades of emotion painted on their faces.

When I stepped into the room, Emmett was the first one to speak.

"Damn Jake! And I thought it was funny to see Bella blush and squirm, this is freaking hilarious!" he boomed, earning a slap on the arm by Bella, and one to the back of his head by Rosalie.

"Yeah, um, real funny," I muttered beneath my breath. "It's a riot."

That just made the atmosphere in the room combust, and everyone except for Esme and Carlisle was erupting in various fits of laughter. Although Esme did clap her hand over her mouth with a startled look in her eyes, so I could tell the comment entertained her as well.

Once everyone finally gained their composure, I surveyed the room from my spot by the door. The grouping of three couches facing the fireplace to the right of the room were all filled.

Alice and Jasper were seated in the couch facing away from the door turned around sideways so they could see me. Alice had a look of pure joy on her face, and her mood had obviously rubbed off on Jasper, whose lips were pulled up into a shy smile.

In the couch to their left, the one that was facing the fireplace with a coffee table in front of it were Emmett, who was seated in the middle, with Bella seated on the cushion closest to the door, and Rosalie was on his other side, with her head on his shoulder. They were all turned slightly, and Emmett had his arms hanging off the back of the couch.

On the couch that was facing me, on the far side of the fireplace, Esme and Carlisle were seated, looking extremely serene. Esme's legs were crossed neatly, and not a piece of clothing she was wearing was out of place. Carlisle was seated next to her with his arm draped around her shoulder with a warm smile on his face.

Edward was still standing to my left, holding the door open as I fidgeted awkwardly in the doorway.

After a few moments, he reached behind him, picked up a chair from the seating area on the opposite side of the room, walked over and placed it in front of the fireplace, facing the seating area.

"Jacob, have a seat. You can't stand in the doorway all day if you want to talk to us about something," he instructed as he patted the chair before walking over to the center couch, taking his seat, and throwing his arm around Bella, squeezing her lightly.

Hesitating for just a moment, I tentatively walked over to the chair and sat down. The entire time, the family watched eagerly, and they all turned to face me once I was seated.

"So, we have been informed that you need to discuss an important matter with the family Jacob," Carlisle said, his smooth voice never wavering from his friendly demeanor.

"Yes, I do sir," I simply answered, not exactly knowing how to start.

"Just start from the beginning," Edward commanded, "I haven't told them yet why we are here. That would defeat the purpose."

_Wow, _was all I could think. I thought I was walking into a trap. _I guess Edward really did respect me._

"I do Jacob," he responded, "Now tell the family why you are here."

I took a deep breath and slowly ran my hands across my forehead and down my face before I rested them on my thighs.

"Well," I began steadily, trying to control my nerves. "As you all know by now. Renesmee and I have developed a relationship over the past several months that has become quite serious."

Emmett muffled a laugh as Rosalie pinched his arm.

"What?" he chuckled as he looked at her bewildered. "You think we all didn't know that they made out every chance they got all across Asia."

His comment earned another slap, but on his arm from Bella this time.

"Hey, it's not my fault they acted like horny teenagers. You think I didn't notice him eyeing my niece like a piece of meat in that little bikini she wore while we were surfing."

Esme's smooth, calm voice brought me out of my semi-rage at wanting to throw Emmett over the couch and into the wall.

"Emmett. Now is not the time or the place to act childish, let the boy speak."

I knew I loved Esme for a reason, she knew exactly how to put Emmett in his place.

"So, as I was saying. The reason that I asked for you all to be here today is because I want to request, well specifically Edward and Bella," I rambled, trying to work up the nerve to finish. "I want to request your blessing to ask for her hand in marriage."

For what seemed like hours, which was only about a minute, everyone remained silent in front of me while I waited for a response.

"Jacob," Bella's sweet melodic voice began, "We would be honored to give you our blessing, but only on one condition."

I sighed, taking in another deep breath, hoping that their condition would be something I could actually control. She smiled at me, giving Edward's knee a squeeze.

"That you treat her with the respect and love that I know you are capable of."

_Yes!_

"Of course Bella," I happily responded, "I wouldn't dream of it any other way."

"Oh, and another thing," Edward chimed in, his smile matching Bella's. "If you ever try to take her away from us, I _will_ let Bella hurt you."

Laughter filled the room once again, and I was happy that my nervous mood was lifted. I don't know why I assumed the worst, but after Bella's display after she learned of the imprint, with this family you can never be too careful.

"Ooo, ooo," Alice squealed, bouncing on her couch cushion. "I totally get to plan the wedding, oh and I want to help you pick out the ring."

"Alice," Esme spoke firmly, "don't scare the poor boy, if he wants your help let him ask for it."

Alice settled into her seat, jutting her lip out as she leaned against Jasper and shot me a wanting look.

"Ok, Alice," I said, hoping it would appease her. "You can help with the ring, but you have to talk to Nessie about the wedding, assuming she accepts."

"Oh she will Jake. I can feel it, I can't see it, but I know she will. She has to!" she exclaimed as she jumped out of her seat to hug me.

For the next half an hour or so, the family sat around talking about Nessie, and how much she meant to all of them. I was glad that they were all so accepting to the thought of adding me to the family, and I realized that the decision to stay with them all of these years had been one of the best ones I had ever made. The strange set of circumstances that had brought us all together was hard to fathom sometimes, but it was nevertheless comforting that I didn't have to spend my time in this supernatural world alone.

Once everyone had settled into little conversations, and Alice had gone to her room to look up ring designers on Vancouver Island, Edward pulled me aside and requested to speak to me.

"Jacob, when exactly are you planning on asking Ness?" he whispered, although I was sure the rest of the family could hear him anyways.

"Well, I was hoping I would be able to on her birthday, but I don't know if I can wait that long." I confessed, because I was beginning to wonder if I could wait until September. Four months was going to be a really long time.

"Her birthday sounds perfect, use those four months to enjoy your time with her," he replied, slapping me lightly on the shoulder. "I know she loves you very much, and she doesn't have the hesitations about marriage that Bella use to; I hope we have set a good example of what a healthy marriage can be like. I have no doubt in my mind that she will say yes, and it couldn't be to a better man."

I couldn't help but grin widely at his remarks. He was right, I shouldn't worry about her answer or what could go wrong. I should look forward to building a marriage as strong as the members in this family have built. They were all happy and madly in love after all these years, and I hoped that I could someday share that joy with Nessie. She was the Bella to my Edward. We were destined to be together.

Edward drew me into a short hug and laughed as he went to join the family in the other room. I was glad that my thoughts continued to amuse him after all these years. Even though he could hear every thought in my head unless I was trying really, really hard to block them, he somehow understood me better than anyone had since I was with the pack. He could tell that my intentions were pure, and that I would do anything for this family, and I hoped that he was proud that he would soon be able to call me his son.

Giddy musical laughter broke my concentration as Alice skipped down the hallway from the stairs towards me. The look on her face was both entertaining and frightening at the same time. Her internet research had obviously not been in vain. As she skidded to a stop in front of me, with Jasper in tow, I knew for sure she had found the place we would look for the ring.

"I found it Jake, its perfect!" she exclaimed, bouncing up towards me.

* * *

So waiting until September to do this is going to be torture. I never anticipated that I would be so anxious to just run up and ask her. It also doesn't help that the family has been teasing me when she is not around. I know that I follow her around like a lovesick idiot, but I don't care, I want to follow her around for the rest of my life.

The month since I asked them for their blessing has definitely been interesting. Alice apparently has found the 'perfect' ring, and she has arranged for us to meet with a jewelry designer in Victoria this afternoon. I have never exactly been a fan of shopping with Alice, but I am actually excited, it's frightening. Once I have a ring, this will all be real, and my stomach is churning in anticipation.

As I leaned against the railing on the steps of the front porch waiting for Alice to join me, Bella walked up the stairs with Nessie.

"Hey Jake," Nessie said while giving me a kiss on the cheek. "Whatcha waiting for?.....You look kinda pale. Are you feeling alright?"

"Um, yeah, I'm ok," I stuttered as my heart began to thump in my chest. "Alice is making me go shopping with her."

"Oh," she responded, a mocking grin growing on her face. "Have fun with that, glad I'm not coming."

As she walked away from me up the stairs I whispered "Me too," to myself. If she only knew what we were going shopping to get. Bella patted me on the back and followed her up the stairs as I heard the front door fling open and tiny feet hit the wood of the porch.

"Jake," Alice squealed as she dragged me down the steps, "Hurry up, get a move on, let's go!"

She has always been enthusiastic about shopping, but this was ridiculous, before I could even react, she shoved me into the passenger seat of her bumblebee yellow Porsche, spun it in reverse, revved the engine, and gunned it out onto the gravel access road.

Thank god for cloudy days, because I had a feeling that Alice was going to be getting a lot of attention with her level of energy today.

I tried to stare out of the window and relax, but her mouth would not stop moving in the seat beside me.

"Jake, I'm so excited aren't you?" she squealed as she sped up the entrance ramp to the highway.

"Yes Alice, of course, would you mind if I just relaxed on the way there?" I said, trying to keep myself from telling her to pull the car over so I could throw up.

"Oh totally, of course, I can tell you're nervous," she rambled as I leaned my head against the cool glass of the window to my right. "But I was thinking about the wedding, and I think I know who can make Nessie's dress, although you won't be able to see it.

Who are you going to invite from La Push? I mean, not that it really matters, we love them all, especially Seth, but his sister is kinda hormonal, not sure what her deal is, we thought she was gonna give Bella a heart attack when she yelled at her before Nessie was born.

Oh my god, Nessie is going to be such a beautiful bride, she has the perfect hair color for an ivory dress, and you would look so dashing in a black tux with an ivory vest. You will need me to cut your hair again, its getting kinda shaggy, you need to be a dashing groom, people love a handsome groom.

Have you thought about who you are going to ask to be your best man? I mean I know Billy would love to, but have you thought about asking Edward? He loves you so much Jake, we are really glad that Bella didn't kill you after the whole imprint thing, you keep things interesting. You even got Rosalie to like you and that's not an easy feat."

She droned on and on as I stared out of the window, praying for the city to come into view faster so I could get out of this tiny car. I closed my eyes tightly and tried to focus on the time I have spent with Nessie and how she looked that time she picked me up at the airport when she jumped on my back, she was so gorgeous, I thought I would die of happiness knowing that she would be mine. Not that I wanted for her looks, they were just a very, very good benefit.

"Jake!" Alice yelled, shaking me violently until my eyes popped open as she slid the car into a tiny parking space outside of a posh looking jewelry store. "We're here!"

_Thank god!_

As I pulled myself up onto the curb out of the teeny tiny sports car, Alice grabbed me by the hand and pulled me through the tinted glass door of the high-end jewelry store. I was glad that I had taken the time to put on nice clothes this morning.

I was wearing a pair of charcoal gray dress pants, a dark green long sleeved dress shirt tucked in, with a black belt and leather dress shoes.

This place was definitely one that catered to an exclusive crowd. There were long, high jewelry cases flanking each side of the long store, which were illuminated from below. In front of them were ivory colored leather benches. The burgundy colored walls were lined with ornate mirrors and detailed oil paintings. There were no telltale posters advertising jewelry like I had seen at the stores in the mall.

Before I could take in my surroundings, a tall, slender, older gentleman with a goatee, wearing a fitted two-button suit, which I could only assume was designer, sauntered out from a back room, carrying two glasses of what appeared to be champagne.

"Mary Alice, my dear," he began as he handed me a glass and gave Alice a kiss on each cheek. "It's so nice to see you again."

She giggled and took the other glass from his hand. He turned to face me and extended his hand. "My name is Phillipe, you must be Jacob Black," he said smoothly as he gave me a rather firm handshake, "I have heard so much about you, the Cullen family speaks very highly of you."

"Thank you sir," I responded, trying to keep myself calm. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

Before he released my hand, he inspected me from top to bottom. "You are quite a large, strapping young man," he said before Alice attempted to regain his attention.

"Phillipe, darling," Alice chimed, obviously trying to stop his ogling. "Are the ring samples finished?"

"Oh, right, yes dear," he responded as he turned to pull a leather board from the counter beside him.

Tucked into a channel that ran down the center of the board were six rings. There were three with large center stones, and then smaller bands lined with various stones beside them, which I assumed were the matching ring in the set.

"Well, Jacob," Philippe said, gesturing to the rings with his free hand. "Which setting and stone combination do you prefer? They are all high quality ideal cut diamonds and emerald chips. The clarity is flawless and each center stone is approximately 2.1 carats, all round cut, D colorless diamonds. The settings are all high quality white gold, and are sized to fit the specifications Alice provided me with."

I had no idea what he was talking about, but they were gorgeous. I downed the glass of champagne in one shot and placed the glass on the counter to my left.

The first set featured a delicately cut, engraved band, with a single large sparkling center stone. The band in the set had matching engraving and a double set of diamonds and alternating emeralds along the center.

The second set featured a center stone with a high setting. A channel of emeralds ran down each side and around to the bottom of the ring. Engraving adorned the side of the channel and along the setting. Its matching band was a channel of diamonds with matching engraving along the side.

The third was a simple smooth band with a few emerald chips embedded into it along side of the elevated center stone. The band was designed to match with half a dozen emeralds embedded into the gold around the top.

They were all beautiful, but I instantly knew which one she would love. I picked up the ring with the channel of emeralds down the sides and held it up in my fingers. The light danced off the center stone and as I turned it, the emeralds reflected the light as they changed their hue. It was perfect.

Without saying a word, I held the ring towards Phillipe in the palm of my hand.

"Excellent choice Mr. Black," he said, taking the ring from my hand carefully while he laid the board back onto the counter and pulled out the matching band. "Let me get you a few jewelry boxes for your selection."

He turned and walked into the back room, returning with a small silver and burgundy handled bag in one hand, and a single grey velveteen box in the other.

Handing the bag towards Alice, he addressed us both.

"Here you are Alice dear, keep this safe for him. Your arrangements have been taken care of; we thank you for your continued business."

Due to the fact that he knew our real names, I could only assume that he was associated with one of the families many permanent contacts. Whenever we shopped or interacted with anyone new on the island, I had always been forced to don the William Wolfe persona, although we could get away with calling me Jake, stating that my middle name was Jacob. Most people has just refered to me as Will.

He turned to face me and placed the delicate box into the palm of my sweaty hand. "This, Jacob," he said with a wink. "Is for you."

I nodded him and muttered, "Thank you sir."

Alice took me by the other hand and dragged me towards the door while she called over her shoulder towards him.

"Thank you so much Phillipe, as always, your work is impeccable."

She pushed me through the door, swung open the door to the car, and urged me inside as I cradled the tiny box in my hands.

Once I was seated, buckled in and she had pulled out into traffic, I pulled the box open to take a second look at the ring.

It was so tiny and beautiful as the dim light of the sun reached the interior of the car. The engraving was much more detailed than I had noticed as the tiny swirling notches spanned the band. It was perfect, and I knew that she would love it. The only question left in my mind was…..

_Would she say yes?_

**A/N: I love Alice, she cracks me up! Ok lovely readers, you know what time it is: Go 16 for 16!**

**And thank you for loving my story guys! See, its only been like two days since I posted 15, and you are already getting a new chapter....and you people thought I would hold out on you....have faith my little readers.....;)**

**Oh, and check my profile if you want to see the ring. :) (It's from the same designer as my own wedding band and engagement ring :) )**


	17. Anticipation

**A/N: Nervous Jacob entertains me, he tends to freak out a little inside his head. God I love to make him squirm. Well if you liked it too, then this chapter will be entertaining. **

**This chapter is written in a split POV, and I hope that it keeps you hooked. The story is going to get really exciting after this chapter, and this sets it all up.**

**Oh my god guys, today has been crazy, two chapters in one day! I already have 350 hits today alone! This is seriously nuts, I can't believe the reaction the story has gotten. Thank you all so much for your reviews and support. You are going to catch up with me in no time....ahhh......type faster, type faster.......**

**Thank you soooo much for all of your enthusiasm. And thank you for the umpteenth time to Nostalgicmiss, my original inspiration for this story.....read her work, its just as addictive as mine, I swear! She keeps me going when I get blocked....**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Seventeen: Anticipation**

**Jacob POV**

* * *

The Ramones were geniuses. I keep repeating the lyrics to _I Wanna Be Sedated_ in my head to keep myself calm as I try to force myself through my classes today. It is looped on my iPod and it is keeping me from pulling my hair out before my entire studio class. I want to flee to the woods and run as fast as I can while the wind rips through my fur. I am so nervous, excited, terrified and blissfully happy all at the same time.

_Twenty-twenty-twenty four hours to go I wanna be sedated  
Nothin' to do and no where to go-o-oh I wanna be sedated  
Just get me to the airport put me on a plane  
Hurry hurry hurry before I go insane  
I can't control my fingers I can't control my brain  
Oh no no no no no_

Nessie's tenth birthday is tomorrow and I have planned the perfect proposal. Luckily, it landed on a Saturday, because I need all morning to prepare my plans. She has no idea what is going on, and she has been instructed to follow my carefully planned out directions until I return to get her.

_Twenty-twenty-twenty four hours to go....  
Just put me in a wheelchair, get me on a plane  
Hurry hurry hurry before I go insane  
I can't control my fingers I can't control my brain  
Oh no no no no no_

I have prepared several packages and notes that I have hidden around the city for her to find. I will leave a clue on my pillow when I leave in the morning to head to the harbor. It leads her to the first box. Inside I have left a bottle of bubble bath, scented candles, a new silk satin robe, a mixed CD, and instructions to enjoy a luxurious bath upon waking up. I am also going to 'accidentally' turn off the alarm, so she will sleep in.

_Twenty-twenty-twenty four hours to go I wanna be sedated  
Nothin' to do and no where to go-o-o I wanna be sedated  
Just put me in a wheelchair get me to the show  
Hurry hurry hurry before I go loco  
I can't control my fingers I can't control my toes  
Oh no no no no no_

Inside the pocket of the robe, there will be the next clue. I have arranged for her to go to a spa downtown for a day of pampering. She will be given a mud bath, hot stone treatment, a seaweed body wrap, and then a massage. When she is done there, they will give her my next clue.

_Twenty-twenty-twenty four hours to go...  
Just put me in a wheelchair...  
_

It will lead her to a salon next door, where a personal stylist will do her hair and makeup for later on that night. Once she is finished, her stylist will give her the final clue.

_Ba-ba-bamp-ba ba-ba-ba-bamp-ba I wanna be sedated  
Ba-ba-bamp-ba ba-ba-ba-bamp-ba I wanna be sedated  
_

The final clue will tell her to go home, where Alice will have laid out this gorgeous dress on her bed with matching accessories for her to wear. There will also be a note from me telling her how much I love her and for her to wait in the apartment until I come to get her.

_Ba-ba-bamp-ba ba-ba-ba-bamp-ba I wanna be sedated  
Ba-ba-bamp-ba ba-ba-ba-bamp-ba I wanna be sedated_

I have figured that by the time she gets everything done, and is waiting for me, it will be early evening. That gives me the perfect amount of time to get everything ready. Carlisle has agreed to let me use the 'spare' car and I will go get that from Forks on the first ferry in the morning.

Once I get back to the city, I have to be careful to avoid the spa and salon where Nessie will hopefully be getting spoiled. Alice and Jasper will have stashed a box of supplies in the trunk of the Mercedes, which will include lights, table linens, two place settings of silver and china, along with candles.

The other things I will need to pick up will be champagne, ten dozen red roses, a box of rose petals and my tuxedo from the dry cleaners. Right before I go to get Nessie, I am supposed to pick up our dinner from the restaurant at the Empress and deliver it to the boat.

I have chartered a small yacht that will leave from the harbor in enough time to be out in the water by sunset. The captain and steward are responsible for stringing up the lights, and setting up the dinner on the upper deck along with the flowers and petals. Once they are all set and getting everything ready, I will head over to the apartment and pick up Nessie.

I have been carrying around the ring box with me for the last few days because I am afraid that she will find it in the apartment while I am at class. I keep finding myself reaching in my pocket to touch it, and I'm sure that I will rub all of the velvet off of the tiny grey box.

I have no idea if everything will pan out alright, but Alice assured me that our meticulous planning would not have been in vain. Her visions of Nessie are completely gone for the time being, and she assumes this is because I will not be leaving her side anytime soon. I can't see anything getting in the way of that either, because I don't intend to leave Nessie alone for the rest of our lives, however long that may be.

**Nessie POV**

* * *

The past four months of my life have been amazing. Even though I was forced to spend the summer with Jake and my family in Langford, I couldn't have had a better time. Jacob never left my side, except for a mysterious shopping trip with Alice, poor guy; and my love for him grew more than I ever thought possible.

My parents were surprisingly understanding about letting Jacob and I sleep in the same bed together at the cabin. Rosalie told me that my father use to sneak into my mother's bedroom when they were in high school, so I assume that their acceptance is due to the fact that they know what it is like to share something that intimate with someone.

Our days were kept busy by exploring the woods, making frequent trips to La Push and Forks to visit the pack and my grandpa Charlie. Leah was surprisingly nice to me when we went to visit, and it was nice to see her trying not to be bitter. Seth was a welcome companion, and he was as happy as ever. He seemed to enjoy his duties of protecting the tribe, and he didn't share his sister's jaded view of imprinting. He seemed to understand that Jacob and I were created for each other, and he was eager to find someone like that for himself.

Claire has developed into a really adorable young teenager, and Quil continues to follow her around like a very overprotective older brother. I think that she has developed a little bit of a crush on him, and she stares at him longingly as I remember doing to Jacob at that age. I am so glad that I grew at an accelerated rate, because ten years was long enough for me to wait to be with him.

I have been sitting in my lecture classes the past few days going crazy with anticipation of my tenth birthday. The family has planned to have Jacob and me over to the house tonight to celebrate, and tomorrow is dedicated to spending the day with Jacob. He won't tell me what he has planned, but he seems to have been on the phone a lot lately with Aunt Alice, so I am sure it will be fun.

"Ahem, Miss Carlie Masen," brought me out of my day dreaming as a very angry Professor Mix stood next to me, obviously awaiting for my answer to a question she has asked the discussion group. _Crap!_

"Um, could you repeat the question Professor? I didn't quite understand your wording…" I pleaded, trying not to look oblivious as to what we were discussing.

"Miss Masen," she started, continuing to glare at me. "I asked you what a few of the major contributions that the Archaic period brought to Greece in the way of social and political development. I also asked you to elaborate on which you found to be the most important contribution to contemporary social development."

_Thank god for a photographic memory_ and that I actually read the chapters we were assigned Monday in class.

"Well," I began, feeling confident once again. "The major contributions were the rise of the philosophical age, a major development in the social influence of theater and art, and of course the implementation of democracy. The art during that time evolved into Black and Red figure pottery, and plays began to be a form of conveying social norms for public entertainment. Although all of these were prominent, I feel that the revitalization of the written language was the most important social contribution to contemporary society, with the development of early democracy being a close second."

As I looked up at her awaiting a response, she simply nodded and said, "Well put," before she moved onto the next victim. She tended to try to catch students not paying attention and then ask them complex questions about the readings we were working on that week.

Most of the students tended to use this as a reason to stay alert in class, because the reading materials were fairly dry and long. The key to passing the tests in her classes were to write down the key points of her lecture power points in Monday's class, and then make sure to know the answers to her discussion questions on Friday. If you studied those points, you could be assured to at least pass the exam.

Another key to passing in her class is to cut the B.S. out of your answers to the essay questions in the written portion. Professor Mix has a keen eye for fluff, and will rip your work apart if it is not structurally sound. I kind of like her style, but she scares me a little bit. She is very serious, and she makes it a point to fail at least ten percent of the class on each exam. This is definitely what you would consider a weed out class for classical history majors, and it is the second in a series of courses on Classical Antiquity.

I took the first class last spring, and it was a survey class that I actually really enjoyed. The work was challenging, and I spent countless hours on my computer typing essays, but having a friend in class helped with the studying and reading.

I haven't heard from or seen Nate since the day that he skipped out on lunch early in March, and I actually miss him a little.

He was extremely intelligent, and he always seemed to be able to charm Professor Mix when she was on a rampage. We spent countless hours in the library and at his apartment studying for exams and he helped edit my papers. I also helped him as well, and his writing style was unique and very eloquent. He used obscure comparisons about classical history to contemporary society, and seemed to have a wide knowledge of the eighteenth and nineteenth centuries.

The only thing that was difficult about having him as a friend was the fact that I had to keep most of my life a secret from him. He never seemed to mind; he never once asked to meet my 'siblings', and he never forced me to talk about my past with him.

A few times, he joined Jacob for dinner with me, and they would talk about art, it was actually neat to hear him talk about his interactions with native artists in South America during his travels there with his aunt. I had a sneaking suspicion that Jake didn't like him, although he never complained to me. He actually was very sweet when we were around Nate; never intruding when we would share inside jokes about class and people in our major.

My mother often talked to me about him, and she was glad that I could have a normal friend. She often talked about how she loved being friends with a girl named Angela in high school. Her human memories made it easier for her to relate to that than my father. He was worried that Nate would get too eager to learn about me, and he kept requesting permission to come and 'get a read on him'. I told him it wouldn't be necessary, and luckily he trusted my judgment.

I will admit that I was attracted to Nate, but the more time I spent with him, I saw him as more of a friend. Whenever I would spend large amounts of time without him, Jacob and I would get closer and closer in our relationship. Nate was too much of a pretty boy, and he tried too hard to be charismatic. I saw the effect that he had on other women, and I figured that he was probably a little bit of a player.

Until I got back to school a few weeks ago, I hadn't really thought about him much, but I really miss having someone to talk to in class. I had pretty much gained the reputation of being a bookworm, my perfect marks caught the attention of most of my professors, and in turn, I was subjected to the jealousy of my classmates.

I often opted to just sit by myself in the front of the class, pretending to take notes, so I wouldn't have to interact with the other students. In my experiences with high school students, I had always been the center of attention in a good way, but in a room full of serious academic students, I was the subject of torment and bitter rivalry.

The history department offered a select number of students in the junior level classes the opportunity to intern as a teaching assistant to a major professor during the Fall Semester, and I had been nominated by most of the members of the faculty for a position next year. I was initially excited when I was approached by Professor Mix and informed of my nomination, but as word spread who the candidates were in our classes last week, I became a target for misplaced aggression.

Students in my classes who had obviously been bypassed for the opportunity often took any chance they could to insult, belittle, or spread rumors about me. The only thing that kept me from pulling my hair out at my unpopularity in my major was the fact that I knew I could return home to Jacob each night. He would spend hours trying to cheer me up, and he was always there, eager to listen, whenever I wanted to talk.

He had developed a small group of friends in the art department in the few weeks we had been back on campus, and they were all really funny, caring people. On nights when I haven't had much homework, he has encouraged me to go out to coffee with them, and last weekend we even went to a club to go dancing.

While we were at the club, I totally forgot about all of the stress that the new semester had brought with it, and I began to look forward to the fun we could have later on, with our newfound group of friends. I only hoped that the semester would get better as it went on, and that maybe I would be able to develop another friend like Nate in my classes.

**Jacob POV**

* * *

My Friday labs ended early today, and I have taken the Jetta back home to get cleaned up and changed for Nessie's party tonight.

Alice decided that since I was monopolizing Nessie's real birthday that she was going to throw a party for the family at the house to celebrate. She has invited several people from La Push to come also, and I am actually looking forward to a distraction from my racing thoughts. I feel like I have been at wits end trying to make it through the last four months. I have enjoyed every minute of time I have been able to spend with Nessie, but only a few weeks into the new semester, our lives have already become crazy.

Nessie has been somewhat unhappy with the attention that the new semester has brought her. She has been nominated for some sort of internship for the fall next year, and apparently, it is pretty exclusive. Some students in her classes have decided to be childish about being overlooked by the faculty, and they have decided to take their bitter jealousy out on Ness.

For the week she has been in classes since the nominees were announced, she has come home stressed and sad every day. I have tried to bring her out of her funk by taking her places with some of my fellow art majors, but I am starting to wonder if school is becoming too stressful for her.

She has always been a social creature, and seeing her floundering with her classmates is hard to stomach.

Luckily, last weekend some other sculpture majors invited me to go out to a new dance club with them, and after some serious begging, I convinced Nessie to come with me. I would have never gone without her, but I wanted to get her out of the apartment.

We actually had a really fun time, and I was once again glad that Jasper was able to provide us with fake IDs. Even though I already was, and she looked much older than the Canadian drinking age of 19, we still had to have proper identification to prove it, with our aliases on them, of course.

I was beginning to feel like a spy, with all of the assumed names and fake passports I had in my possession. They had never been used to go on the run, but living in a family of vampires that possessed gifts that the Volturi coveted, one could never be too careful.

So here I am, my mind roaming aimlessly while I stand under the hot water in my shower, analyzing my life. When I was sixteen, the only care I had in the world was to fix my rabbit, and then Bella stepped back into my life.

For a brief few months, I actually thought that she was the person I was meant to be with, and I loved the fact that when no one else could even get near her, she let me into her heart. I thought that I was madly in love with her and I wanted to give her the world.

Edward and her unnatural attraction to him seemed to be the only thing that would get in my way.

When she went to Italy to save him, I absolutely hated myself. I obviously wasn't enough, not for a girl like her. Even though I felt that way, I continued to hopelessly pine over her. I knew that she loved me too, but I also knew deep down that it would never be enough for her, I wasn't Edward, I wasn't the one she ached for.

For months, I watched as she fell back into the same relationship with him as she had before he left her. I hated him for the pain that he had caused her, and most of all I hated the fact that I couldn't save her from it. Even though those two emotions were overpowering, I missed her desperately.

I did stupid and childish things to try to get her to love me, and looking back on them now, I actually don't regret them. I don't regret kissing her, and I don't regret threatening to get myself killed in order to make her reveal her true feelings for me, feelings she had been hiding from herself.

I remember her sitting at my bedside, absolutely worried for me as I lay there broken. I thought for a brief moment that maybe she loved me enough to pick me, to share her life with me instead of him.

When I learned about their engagement, and received that wedding invitation, I snapped. I couldn't take the fact that the woman I thought I was desperately involved with would chose to live a life like that. I thought her desire to change into one of them was sick and morbid. I didn't want to see _my_ Bella disappear into a world where she would be driven to madness by bloodlust.

I spent weeks running, aimlessly, hating myself and everything that she had brought into my life. I hated the fact that even though I handed her my heart time and time again, she kicked it back at me, and chose to give hers to him. I hated him; I remember thinking that he must have been the most selfish being I had ever encountered.

He brought her so much pain and danger, yet he selfishly coveted her. He was constantly putting her in harms way and blindly following her, and I thought he didn't care about anyone but himself, and his needs.

When I danced with her at their wedding, after I had finally decided I might as well accept it and come home, I felt my heart being ripped apart. I could see how much she loved him, and yet she couldn't let go of me. I wanted to hate her, I wanted to yell and scream at her, but seeing the way she looked at him, I couldn't help but feel jealous.

I wanted someone to look at me like that. I wanted someone I couldn't live without. I wanted someone in my life who I could put their needs before my own.

When they left for their honeymoon, I grieved desperately for her. I knew that I would never again see the smile of the girl who smelled like strawberries and freesia. I knew that I could never again hold her while she cried. I couldn't save her from herself and love her just because she made me smile.

After they got back, and we learned about what he had done to her on their honeymoon. I hated him, I wanted to rip him limb from limb and burn him. However, when Sam decided that the pack had to kill her to prevent her from having his child; I felt the desperate need to save her. I couldn't let them kill my Bella, I couldn't sit back and know that she was taken out of this world by one of my kind.

When I left the pack, I had no idea where I was going or what I was going to do, I just ran towards her. I had to give her a fighting chance. Again, I hated Edward for doing that to her, for infecting her with his demon seed. I wanted to rip him apart all over again.

The cocky, arrogant Edward I had witnessed for the two years before had gone missing. This broken desperate man begged me to save her, begged me to convince her to kill his own child if that meant saving her life. I had no idea that he was so opposed to making her like one of them. It was then that I realized how much he really did love her.

He was willing to share her with me, for her to have my child, if that was what she wanted. He wanted to put her needs and wants before his own and put himself through immeasurable pain in order to make her happy.

The weeks I spent with them were the hardest and most draining weeks of my life. I couldn't believe that my selfish act caused Leah and Seth to break off from the pack, but I realized that Seth truly did see something worthy in Edward Cullen, and I hate to admit it, but I did too.

I also never dreamed that I could ever feel the way about Leah that I do now, but I do. She was selfish and miserable, and wanted to subject the pack to that as well.

What I realized was that she was hurt and lonely, and she hated who she was. She was me. She felt exactly the same way that I did. I desperately wanted Bella, or someone, anyone to love me, and I was in so much pain.

Even though I was in this pain, I still felt this overwhelming need to be with Bella, to see her. I hated seeing her so small and broken, but she loved the child she was carrying more than she even loved Edward. She was willing to give her own life for the life of her child, a child that was killing her, in order to bring it into the world.

When I accidentally stumbled upon a way to save her, a way to save her child, whatever it would become, I was actually relieved. I hated seeing her in pain, and I still loved her, no matter what she put me through.

That day when I went into Seattle to try to force an imprint, I was desperate and so afraid. I knew that although Bella had not been my imprint, I loved her as I had never loved anyone else, and at the time I thought I would never love anyone more than that. I aimlessly found myself wandering through that park, looking at every woman I saw, and comparing them to her.

The days we waited for her to go into labor were excruciating, she was broken and conflicted and exhausted, but she continued to love her child, and it loved her. Of course it loved her, everyone was drawn to Bella. She was a magnet for everything, for love, for danger, for pain, but most of all love.

When she fell, and I saw all of that blood spill out onto that white couch and dribble onto the floor. I was more frightened than I had ever been, in my entire life. I knew that in that moment, Bella was going to be taken from me, she was going to die, or worse, and I was helpless to stop it.

She was broken and dying, and blood was everywhere, yet he fought to save her. Edward became the man I never knew he was. He frantically tried to save her, and all I could do was stand there and watch.

I knew he was changing her to save her life, but I was so angry, my rage consumed me. I hated the monstrosity that had killed her, the thing that had sucked the life right out of her, and I wanted to kill it. I wanted to kill her baby and rip it limb from limb.

I was going to kill Rosalie if I had to in order to do it, until she lifted it into my sight and my whole world shifted.

The rage I had been absolutely filled with was gone, it had been replaced with something much stronger, it had been replaced by an unfathomable love for another being.

It wasn't romantic or perverse, it was the need to take care of this tiny little adorable, miraculous child and give it whatever it needed. In that moment, Renesmee Cullen became my world. I knew I would be her best friend, and her protector, and that someday, far off into the future, I could give her all the love I had inside of me.

I could give her the world, or die trying. The thing that had taken away the person I had convinced myself would be my only love, had actually replaced it with something more.

From that moment on, I have loved her, in many different ways, but I have always been filled with love and devotion for her.

Tomorrow, I could finally pledge to give all of myself to her, and I could not be more excited. I finally understand the all consuming amount of love that Edward and Bella felt for each other. I had been stupid to try to think I could ever compete with that. I rejoice the fact that they loved each other so much that they created the most perfect little being.

I could only hope that someday, whenever the time was right, that I could create something so perfect with her. I wanted to have a tiny little baby in my arms that was a part of her, and a part of me. I wanted to love them both so much I thought my heart would burst.

If any doubts as to whether she would say yes to me ever existed, they were gone. I had no doubt in my mind that she loved me as much as I love her, and now all that was left to do was ask.

**Nessie POV**

* * *

Classes took forever today. I thought they would never end. I am usually excited about going to class, but today, I just wanted to get them over with. I had more pressing matters on my mind like my birthday party tonight, and my day with Jacob tomorrow.

I wanted to jump up and down with excitement, but I think that the people on the bus around me would probably think I was insane. Hell, I think I am insane. I am finally turning ten; I am finally at the age when Jacob agreed that we could take things further.

I am finally at the point in my life where I have the man I love, and I can make a commitment to him.

I don't know what Jacob has in store for me tomorrow, but I know that he will make my birthday perfect. I can feel it.

_Screeeeeaaatch._

Squealing tires and being thrown into the seat in front of me, brought me out of my daydreaming. I was sitting on the bus, impatiently making my way across town to get ready and meet Jacob before we made the trip home.

Everyone on the bus around me was busy being trapped in their own little worlds, talking, listening to music, reading, or daydreaming like I had been.

The door to the bus opened, and people filed off and people got on and once again, the bus pulled out into traffic. While I waited for the bus to get to the next station, which was where I needed to get off, I opened my bag and pulled out my cell phone.

No missed calls, wait, one text message, oh, now two text messages.

_Ness, I love you, come home soon, I can't wait to see you, Love Jacob_

Aw, _I love you too, _I thought and texted him back.

_Be there in a few, can't wait to feel your lips on mine…..xoxo Ness._

Text message number two, coming up.

_Ness, hurry home, you're all blurry again, can't wait for you to see the party decorations. Love Aunty Alice._

Aunt Alice was awesome, she had planned a party tonight, and invited everyone, I'm so excited.

The bus pulled to a stop, and I began to stand up to get off the bus, but the front door was flooded with people. I quickly turned around and walked towards the back doors, pushing them open as I stepped onto the sidewalk.

I hurried along the sidewalk, aimlessly staring at the lines in the cement, having every step memorized back to the apartment.

_Woosh….thud._

Frantically trying to figure out who pushed me, I looked up to see my assailant, who was standing over me, grinning widely. _Ass._

"Ness, are you ok?" he called, as I continued to gawk at him, trying to figure out why my heart was leaping in my chest.

Then it hit me, I knew him. It had been so many months, but there he was standing in front of me looking as handsome as ever.

As he took my hand to pull me up, I responded, even though I would have recognized him anywhere.

"Nate?"

**A/N: Now you people know what to do if you want to see what happens next, so do it. 17 for 17!**


	18. Another Year Older

**A/N: Bwah ha ha! I know, I'm evil, but I had to do it…..I had to keep you guys hooked somehow…..and I really like fantasizing about Nate and his charming ways……and his character does play a pivotal part in the climax of the story, so I couldn't just get rid of him....sorry :( (It'd be like killing off Lex Luthor in the first Superman movie, wouldn't be as much fun....)**

**Ok, I got mixed reviews from the last chapter, I know it was filler, and you all are starting to hate Nate, but I promise that this chapter and the next few will be action packed......so I hope they make up for it.....and I apologize ahead of time if you want to stab me with things.......;)**

**Just so you all know, Jacob may be one of my favorite characters, but I will always and forever be Team Edward. **

**It's just nice to fantasize about imaginary men in my head….if my husband only knew……lol**

**Ok, stopping now, onto chapter 18: Nessie's Birthday Party!**

**Chapter Eighteen: Another Year Older **

**Jacob POV**

* * *

The sound of the electronic lock on the front door startled me, as I stood under the streaming jet of now frigid water. My mind had been getting away from me lately, and thinking about the past was actually making me frighteningly nostalgic. With the things that I have done and witnessed over the last twelve years, that cannot be normal.

I had to force myself to think about the present, and most definitely the future. I had never really given much thought to it until the last few years, trying to live in the moment, but now I wonder what is in store for my life.

Thinking about a wedding is not exactly normal behavior for me, but lately, I can't help but try to imagine Nessie, in a beautiful ivory colored gown, a shy smile on her face as Edward leads her down the aisle.

"Jake?"

I heard the door crack open on the bathroom door, and I curiously peaked over the glass wall of the shower door.

Nessie was standing there with a smile plastered on her face as she looked at my water-drenched face.

"Aw, you started without me…" she teased, her bottom lip jutting into a pout.

We had never actually taken a shower together, or seen each other totally naked before for that matter, and I both loved and hated it when she teased me. I longed to be able to crack open the shower door and pull her into the steaming water, before I pushed her up against the wall and…….

"Jake!" she yelled, knocking me out of my fantasy.

When she had my attention once again, she began to speak.

"Hey, I'm going to go take a shower and get ready. Once you dry yourself off will you call my parents and let them know we are on our way? We're probably already going to be late."

I nodded, like an idiot, and watched as she turned to leave.

Before she reached my bedroom door, she turned and said, "Sorry I'm late, I ran into someone on the way home and lost track of time."

"It's ok, I got kind of distracted and lost track of time myself," I replied, thinking back to my inordinately long shower, which ended up being a cold one.

Quickly reaching out the door to grab my towel, I dried off and went to retrieve my suit from the closet. Alice hadn't exactly specified a dress code for the event, but I knew she was expecting a tie.

Over the years, I had resigned to the fact that I would have to wear a suit several times a year, and it actually wasn't that bad. Alice had always ordered me custom-made suits, and since I never grew anymore or gained weight, I hadn't been measured for one since we were in Spain.

Once I had finally pulled it all on, tied my tie, laced my shoes and ran some gel through my slightly shaggy hair, I walked into the living room to sit down and wait for Nessie.

Remembering that she had asked me to call her parents, I shifted over to where my bag was laying by the couch, pulled out my cell phone, sifted through the contacts, and selected _Bella Cell_ before I pressed send.

"Hey Jake," Bella giggled, as I heard another muffled voice in the background. "Are you two on your way? Your dad, Charlie, Sue, Seth and Leah just got here. Edward and I were just getting ready to head over to the house."

"Um yeah," I started, hearing another giggle, and some sort of kissing noise. "We haven't left yet, Nessie is in the shower; we should be leaving soon though."

"Oh, um…..yeah….ok Jake, see you two when you get here, drive safe," she responded, breathing strangely, before the line went dead.

I could only imagine what those two were up to, well I didn't really want to, being my future in-laws and such, but those two still couldn't keep their hands off each other. After ten years of marriage, they still went at it like teenagers. But who was I kidding; I was kind of looking forward to being like that myself someday.

Ten minutes later, and lots of nervous pacing on my part, Nessie emerged from her room, wearing the sexiest dress I have ever seen on her. Alice would have to be hugged, kissed, and thanked profusely.

The lime green strapless dress she was wearing sent absolutely sinful thoughts coursing through my mind, and I had to force myself not to throw her on my bed. It hit just above her knees and was made from some sort of flowing gauzy material.

The top of the bodice was shaped into a slight sweetheart neckline, and it accentuated her modest cleavage. There was a wide silver belt just under her bust that allowed the dress to flow freely around her hips. The silver wedge sandals she was wearing also made her pale slender legs look long and toned.

After a few minutes of standing there drooling, I picked my jaw back up off the floor, and told her how gorgeous she looked.

"Ness, wow, I don't know what to say, but wow," I mumbled, a blush creeping into my cheeks.

She smiled profusely and quickly crossed the room, throwing her arms around my neck and engaging me in a slow sensuous kiss. When I was forced to break the kiss, because I was running out of air, I leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Ness, you look unbelievably sexy…….but we really need to get going," I said, stepping slightly backwards and turning towards the door. "And….I don't want Alice to kill me because I kept you from your birthday party."

She giggled as she stepped forward to grab my hand, and then dragging me out the door, she led us to the parking garage to head back home.

**Nessie POV**

* * *

A comfortable silence filled the car as Jake drove me home for my party. It was nice not to have to always be talking when we were together, and as he was gently rubbing my knee with his hand, I was truly content.

My day had been long, and slightly stressful, but I was glad that my friend finally returned to school, I had really missed him. The circumstances of his disappearance were still a mystery to me, and I hoped that he would clear that up for me tomorrow.

Our brief conversation outside of my apartment still seemed quite cryptic to me…

"_Wow, Nate, where have you been?" I said, blinking twice, just to make sure he was still standing directly in front of me._

"_Well, I had a family emergency and I had to leave right away. I'm sorry that I never called you, my aunt was in danger and I had to go and find her right away. I lost my phone somewhere along the way, probably left it in an airport or something," he said, his voice slightly tense._

_The mysterious draw to him that I thought was gone had reappeared; as he spoke I found my heart beating faster than usual, and I couldn't stop staring at his lips._

"_Nate, well, I hate to do this, but I really have to go, my birthday party is tonight, and my family will kill me if I stand them up," I confessed, hoping he wouldn't ask to come along._

"_Oh," he said as his face fell slightly. "Happy Birthday Ness, I hope you have fun."_

_As he slumped and turned to walk away, I felt an unfamiliar tug in my heart and called after him._

"_Are you ok, do you need to talk or something?" I said, unsure of what to say to him._

"_Well…" he started, turning back to face me, his face filled with sadness. "I really could use someone to talk to now that I am back. Do you think we could meet alone sometime tomorrow?"_

_I sighed, not knowing what to say to him, tomorrow was my birthday, and Jake had prepared a surprise for me, I didn't want to ruin it by having Nate tag along._

"_Oh, don't worry, I'll be ok," he said turning once more to leave. "Maybe next week some time."_

_As I stood there, filled with conflicting emotions I remembered the look of sadness on his face and knew that he really needed a friend to confide in._

"_Nate," I called after him, causing him to stop in his tracks. "Meet me at my apartment at three-thirty pm tomorrow, Jake is taking me out in the evening, but he will be gone all morning, so we can talk alone if you want."_

_He turned to face me and quickly strode back towards me, taking me into a large hug. _

"_Thank you Ness, I really need someone to talk to, I'll see you tomorrow," he whispered into my ear, causing me to shiver involuntarily._

_I quickly broke the hug and stepped away, turning towards the direction of the apartment. _

_I waved behind me as I continued walking and said, "See you tomorrow afternoon, I'll call you if anything changes."_

_He shot me a puzzled look, took a step back towards me and held out his hand._

_I mirrored his look and stared at him, wondering what he wanted._

"_Your phone," he said, still looking at me expectantly. "You need my new number."_

_I quickly handed it to him and he programmed his new number into it before placing it back into my hand. _

_Before I knew what was going on, he leaned down and kissed me on the cheek, and then turned and walked away._

_I stood there dumbfounded and whispered "tomorrow" wondering what it would bring._

"Ness! Honey, we're here."

A slight squeeze on my knee brought me back into reality.

Jake was looking over at me excitedly, obviously looking forward to my party tonight.

Leaning over to give him a quick kiss on the cheek, I said, "Well…I guess we shouldn't keep them waiting, let's go!"

**Jacob POV**

* * *

There was something in the way that Nessie absentmindedly stared out the window on the ride to Langford that wasn't sitting well with me. I wondered what could have happened in her day to make her act like that. She also usually wasn't late for things, and even though I was still in the shower when she got home, she spent an awful long time in her bathroom getting ready.

Something wasn't right.

"Ness?" I said, leaning down to whisper in her ear as we walked up to the house arms linked.

"Yes Jake?" she said, leaning her head up against my arm.

"Are you ok? You seem kind of preoccupied tonight."

She stopped walking and tugged on my arm so I would stop. Looking up at me she said, "Just a long day, I'll tell you about it when we get home. Right now I want to enjoy the party; Alice really put a lot of effort into this."

Her response seemed innocent enough, but I could tell that something was bothering her. I hoped that she would be able to get over whatever it was by tomorrow night, I didn't want my proposal to fall on deaf ears. _Oh well, she'll tell me later_ I thought, hoping it wasn't anything serious.

"Ok, Ness," I whispered into her hair, inhaling her sweet scent. "Let's go have fun."

Once we stepped into the living room, it was as if the house had been transformed. I had been to one of Alice's parties before, but this was amazing.

She had cleared all of the furniture out of the living room, and covered every square inch of wall space with a flowing ivory gauze fabric and twinkling lights. Soft classical music played in the background, and I recognized the piano compositions to be ones that Edward and Nessie had composed when she was younger. To the left of the door, there was a makeshift dance floor, and a large banquet table on the right hand side of the room filled with food.

There seemed to be every kind of finger food imaginable on the table, neatly arranged in towers of various shapes and sizes. She had obviously taken into account that there were half a dozen hungry shape shifters in the crowd tonight. At the end, there was a large tiered platter filled with colorful cupcakes, and from a distance, it oddly resembled a cake.

By the front door, there was a table filled with presents, and I cursed the fact that I had forgotten to buy her a decoy present. I had told her I was doing something special for her tomorrow, but I still wanted to get her something nice.

As I surveyed the room, Nessie squeezed my arm, and whispered, "My God, Jake, it's beautiful."

While we both stood there taking in our surroundings, Alice floated across the living room floor and enveloped us both into a hug, her tiny frame barely stretching around our arms.

"Don't worry Jake, there's a bracelet in there somewhere with your name on it, emeralds, will match nicely with…," she said, under her breath, while Nessie still seemed distracted.

"Alice, shhh," Jasper whispered, standing closely behind her.

"Oh right, the birthday girl is here," she exclaimed, kissing Nessie on both cheeks.

"That dress looks wonderful on you, my little niece has grown up nicely," she chimed before pulling her away from me and towards the guests who had all turned to see us enter.

The rest of the night went in a blur, the house was filled with twenty guests, and I was happy that my sister Rachel was able to take the Uley clan for the night. Sam and Emily had decided to come, and I was happy to be able to spend some time with them, sans baby spit up.

We danced, ate, talked and it seemed like Nessie was having a really good time. It was nice to see her smile so much, and everyone still seemed in awe of how grown up she had become.

Charlie was still as accepting as ever about Nessie's unique circumstances, and he loved spending time with his charming granddaughter. At one point, he pulled me outside on the porch to talk, and I knew that Bella had spoken to him about our situation.

"Hey Jake, How are you?" he began, trying to act casual. I knew Charlie well enough to know that he had something on his mind.

"I'm well Charlie, Sue treating you well?" I responded, not knowing exactly where to take the conversation.

"Oh yeah, Jake, our new house is wonderful, I am really glad that Sue came into my life like she has, we are really happy. But that isn't why I wanted to talk to you son," he said, giving me a serious look.

_Oh no, here it comes, I have seen that look before._

"So I hear that you and my granddaughter in there have been getting pretty serious." He shifted a little closer, and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Well, yes sir, we have, I'm sure you have spoken to Bella about that."

"Yeah, well, Bells told me that you were thinking about making your commitment a little more serious. Are you sure you two are ready for that?" he said, squeezing my shoulder.

"Yes sir, I am planning on making an offer of something a little more permanent, if you know what I mean." I responded, not wanting Nessie to overhear that I was going to propose to her tomorrow.

Charlie just stood there for a moment, obviously collecting his thoughts.

"Well, you know Jake, I kind of always thought that you and Bella would end up together," he said matter of factly, pausing for a moment. "But I see that you really love Ness, and I am happy that you are going to make a serious commitment to her."

"I've never really been one for rings and all, but you two, no matter how strange the circumstances, seem to be made for each other," he continued, looking me straight in the eye.

"Welcome to the family son, or should I say grandson," he chuckled, slapping me on the back before he went back in to join the party.

Even though our exchange was short, and somewhat awkward, I felt relieved that I had the blessing of a guy like Charlie. He had been around my entire life, and he was always a very honest man. Stubborn like an ox, and fairly quiet when he wanted to be, traits he seemed to pass down to his daughter, and granddaughter to a certain extent, but he was still like family, and hopefully the following summer, he would become just that.

When our friends and family started to scatter and talk about heading home, we made sure to say goodbye to all of them, and then we went back inside to spend a little more time with the family.

Emmett and Rosalie were entertaining, and were cracking sarcastic jokes all night. Emmett had been teasing me about being whipped, but considering how tightly Rosalie had him tied around her little finger, I told him he should be one to talk.

Alice spent the rest of the night making sure that Nessie's every whim was attended to, and Jasper follow closely behind, obviously entranced by Nessie's infectiously happy mood.

I was glad that she was finally at ease, and I began to worry about the outcome of tomorrow, I knew that I was overreacting to the smallest things, but I had the sneaking suspicion that something was going to go wrong.

As people started to drift to their own personal spaces, Bella and Edward spent some time dancing with Nessie and me, and just about the time that we were getting ready to leave, Edward pulled me aside to talk. Everyone in this damn family wanted to talk tonight.

"Jake, I know that you are nervous about tomorrow, but don't be. You have done everything in your power to make it perfect for her, and I am certain she will love it," he told me, obviously he heard my worried thoughts.

"I know Edward, I am just letting my nerves get the best of me," I said, knowing that was the truth.

"Just try to relax and have fun, you only get to do this once. You are making the right choice, and I know she will too. Now go home, you have a long day ahead of you."

Nessie came out shortly after Edward re-entered the house, and we made the trip home.

She was in a much better mood on the car ride back to Victoria, and she gushed about the beautiful bracelet, talking about how much she loved emeralds. I smiled at the thought, and only hoped she would love the emeralds I would be offering her tomorrow.

By the time we reached the apartment, it was late, so I carried her down the hallway to the apartment, and we both got ready for bed once we got back into the apartment.

When she came into my room, she was wearing a long silken nightgown, with flowers embroidered along the bust line. It had tiny spaghetti straps and clung to her in all the right places. She had let her hair down, and it fell in loose curls around her shoulders. She truly looked beautiful and my heart began to leap for tomorrow.

I had initially wanted to go to bed right away, knowing that tomorrow was going to be long for me, but when she climbed into the bed next to me, and nuzzled up to my chest, I longed to kiss her.

"Ness, I love you, you know that right?" I whispered into her hair.

She shook her head and leaned away from me so she could look up into my eyes.

"I know, I love you just as much, remember?"

I smiled and leaned down towards her, slowly pressing my warm lips to her full soft ones.

She returned the kiss eagerly, and we melted into a tight embrace. It was not tension filled or urgent like some of our previous kisses were, and instead of roaming hands, we simply held each other tenderly. For tonight, the kiss would be enough; we didn't need to worry about anything else.

After what seemed like hours, the kiss broke, so she turned and pressed her back tightly against my chest, wrapping my arms around her. Her breathing evened out, and I could tell she was falling asleep. I listened to her shallow breaths and felt her chest rise and fall under my arms, and I knew in that moment that this was all that I would ever want; to hold her in my arms and know that she was mine. Whatever had been bothering her earlier in the day was gone, and I knew that she was back to being happy.

As I felt myself on the brink of sleep as well, lovely images danced behind my eyelids, and I didn't know if they were Nessie's dreams, or my own. That night I dreamt about my love, and the family I would build with her, and nothing else mattered, nothing could get in the way of that.

**Nessie POV**

* * *

By the end of the night, Nate's mysterious reappearance had completely been pushed out of my mind.

I had enjoyed a lovely evening surrounded by family and friends, and my birthday could not have been more perfect. Jake had gotten me a gorgeous emerald encrusted white gold bracelet, and I was touched that he would buy me such a special gift.

After the party, once we were home, I decided to put on the new nightgown that Alice had made me buy when we went shopping for the dress for my party.

I was glad that I did, because when I went to join Jacob to go to bed, he gave me the most loving look I had ever seen, and it made me feel like the most beautiful person in the world. Tonight had been the perfect birthday, and I looked forward to tomorrow and spending the evening with him.

Jake's voice brought me back into reality as I settled into bed next to him, pulling myself close against him.

"Ness, I love you, you know that right?" he whispered into my hair as I nuzzled my face into his chest.

I leaned back a little, wanting to look him in the eyes, and to take in the features of his handsome face.

"I know, I love you just as much, remember?" I whispered back, gazing intently into his dark soulful eyes.

I had never loved anyone as much as I loved him in that moment, and when his lips met mine, I let myself melt into his arms.

The kiss was the most passionate one he had ever given me, and I knew that nothing could ever compare to this. I had no desire to try to explore his body; I was just lost in the moment, our lips colliding in harmony as we held each other.

When I began to feel like sleep was going to overtake me, I turned around and pressed myself up against his chest and I pulled his arms tightly around me.

I began to drift asleep; that night I dreamt about our wedding, and the life that I would build with him one day, and about the tiny little son I hoped to create with him as an expression of our love. I would never love anyone else the way I love Jacob Black.

**A/N: I know, I know, parts of it were sappy....but they are in love, so their thoughts are consumed by each other....don't worry, there will be plenty of drama later.**

**Tell me what you think, 18 for 18!**


	19. Provisions

**A/N: It's the chapter we have all been waiting for……What will happen to Jake and Nessie on her birthday? Another chapter in split J/N POV, how will the day unfold?**

**This chapter and the next one are paired so pay close attention, as this is a pivotal part in the turn of the plot, so I hope you enjoy the details.**

**Keep reading and don't forget to review, you know what I want….19 for 19. And btw, 18 reviews in 2 hours is insane!!!!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Nineteen: Provisions**

**Jacob POV**

_

* * *

_

Bzzzz…..bzzzz

As the vibration of the alarm I had set on my phone the night before hummed in the pocket of my pajama pants, I sighed happily, the day I had been waiting to come for months was finally here.

September 10, 2016. The day that would change my life forever.

I knew that from this point forward, I could truly be content, knowing that she was by my side forever, that she would become Renesmee Cullen Black; that someday her belly would swell with my child; we would build a life together and never need anything more.

Taking one last smell of her intoxicating aroma, I hugged Nessie tightly to my chest and slowly slipped off of the bed, careful not to wake her. Walking into the living room, I pulled my brown leather messenger bag from beside the couch and pulled out the envelope I had prepared a few days prior.

It had _Renesmee_ written in my plain script across the front, and was left unsealed.

Inside contained a stationary note card with a clue on it, leading her to her first birthday surprise.

_Ness,_

_Once in your life you laughed at my shoes, and inside one was a key._

_You already hold the key to my heart, and I love you with all of it, but if you find another key, it will lead you to your first surprise._

_I miss you every second we are apart, and I will ache until I return to you tonight. Enjoy your birthday surprises, I promise not to be gone too long._

_All my heart, Jacob_

There was a small silver key hidden inside a dress shoe in my closet. Before I was going to leave, I would place a chest on her bed, and inside would be a bottle of bubble bath, scented candles, a new silk satin robe, a mixed CD, and another note.

_It's your birthday and you need to relax, enjoy your bath, and make sure to try out your new robe._

_All my heart, Jacob_

I walked back into my bedroom, trying to be as quiet as possible and placed the envelope behind her on top of my pillow. She was still asleep but she was murmuring my name, telling me not to go. I wanted to climb back into bed and hold her, but I knew I was a man on a mission.

Attempting to be as quiet as possible, I went into my closet and retrieved a small overnight bag, filled with my clothes and toiletries. I was going to take a quick shower in Nessie's bathroom, and then sneak out before she woke up. Looking down at my watch, I noted the time, _8:30 A.M._ I still had two hours until my ferry would sail, and I didn't have to be at the dock until nine thirty.

My shower was quick and hot; I used her shampoo to wash my hair, just so I could have her scent near me, and tried not to get distracted. Quietly getting dressed in the confines of her bathroom, I found my stomach tightening with nerves and I couldn't wait until tonight.

Grumbling from my stomach distracted me as I was sitting on the couch putting on my shoes, so I knew I needed to go down to the Causeway and find something to eat.

I quickly finished, and grabbed my duffel bag before heading out the door. The elevator would be my mode of transportation downstairs today, because I was walking to the ferry station. I would bring the Mercedes back from Forks as our transportation for the night, and the keys were tucked safely in my bag, where I had placed them last night after the party.

Before he and Esme headed to their room last night, Carlisle had given them to me discreetly and patted me on the back offering me congratulations. I knew that they were still early, but I desperately wanted her answer to be yes.

The ride in the elevator was slow, but I welcomed the fact that I was alone.

Walking out onto the sidewalk outside our building, the warmth from the sun reached me from its position low in the sky, it would be a warm, sunny day, and I was thrilled.

There was a small bakery on the opposite end of the Causeway from the where the ferry docked, so I would be able to see when it arrived and they started boarding passengers.

While I briskly walked across the partially empty Causeway, smiling at the performers who were getting ready to set up their acts for the day. I remembered the day that I told Nessie I loved her, and our playful flirting while we had our portrait drawn. Now that was a wonderful night.

I continued across the stone path until I reached the door of the bakery, opening it, my senses were assaulted with the aroma of rich coffee and pastries.

There were no customers in line, so I quickly stepped forward and ordered a cup of coffee black, a blueberry muffin, cherry Danish, and two cinnamon scones. I wasn't sure if I would have much of an opportunity to eat today, so I didn't want to risk neglecting my appetite.

The barista looked at me with a questioning face, so I rubbed my stomach and she smiled, emitting a surprised laugh. Once she was done handing me the bag of my sizeable breakfast and the cup of coffee, I handed her a twenty-dollar bill and told her to keep the change. She smiled at me and wished me a wonderful weekend as I headed out the door.

I walked back to the other end of the Causeway, finding an empty bench next to the loading platform, and I began to devour my sweet breakfast pastries. An hour passed more quickly than I would have thought, and soon I was handing my passport over to board the ferry.

During the two-hour ride across the straight, I sat on the upper deck, slowly savoring my coffee, running through the checklist of the things I needed to accomplish today, wishing the day would go faster. I knew that I had a lot of things to do, but I wanted to fast forward past them all so I could see her again.

My schedule was going to be tight; the ferry would dock at ten thirty, it would take until eleven to get through customs, then I would have two hours to get the car and stop by the reservation to see my dad before I needed to be back for the two o'clock sail time. The ferry would dock in Victoria at four, and I could get the car unloaded and get back through customs by four thirty.

I would have an hour to get the flowers and the champagne from the florist, luckily the dry cleaners was next to that so I could pick up my tux before heading back to the Empress to get our dinner.

Then I would head down to the private dock just down the street from the Causeway to drop everything off, give the captain his final instructions, and change into my tuxedo. After that, I would drive back to the apartment, park in the garage, and head in to get Nessie.

If she wasn't ready when I got back I figured we would have half an hour before we needed to head back to make it to the boat by six forty five. Then we would set sail and destiny would take its course.

**Nessie POV**

* * *

As I drifted out of my peaceful slumber and back into reality, I felt strangely cold as I was curled up in the blankets on Jacob's bed. I leaned back and realized he wasn't there, but my head rolled onto something that crinkled.

Turning slightly to see what it was, I found an envelope on his pillow, with my name neatly written across the front. I picked it up, pulled the flap open and removed a small ivory note card with the same carefully drawn script on it.

_Ness,_

_Once in your life you laughed at my shoes, and inside one was a key._

_You already hold the key to my heart, and I love you with all of it, but if you find another key, it will lead you to your first surprise._

_I miss you every second we are apart, and I will ache until I return to you tonight. Enjoy your birthday surprises, I promise not to be gone too long._

_All my heart, Jacob_

_Awww, _I thought as I kissed the note card, remembering the day I threatened to bludgeon him with his own shoe before he handed me one of them which held the key to my new car.

I pulled myself out of bed, and smoothed out my long nightgown before I darted into his closet. Pulling open every box of shoes I could find, I shook until a tiny silver key appeared in the sole of a pair of black dress shoes.

Picking it up, I could see it went to some sort of unique lock, maybe something that would go to a chest. I rummaged through his closet to try to find something it might go into. Without any luck, I walked into his room and took in the surroundings, nothing in there either.

Walking out into the living room, I glanced around the area, still nothing. As I made my way down the hallway, I glanced into the door of the open office, nope, not in there either.

I pushed open the door to my bedroom, and I gasped when I saw a small wooden chest sitting on my bed, which had a small silver lock on the front of it.

Quickly making my way across the room, I held out the key and turned it in the lock, which promptly opened. I began to open the lid, and saw that the chest was filled with various items.

Inside was a bottle of bubble bath, scented candles, a light green silky robe, a CD, and another note that read:

_It's your birthday and you need to relax, enjoy your bath, and make sure to try out your new robe._

_All my heart, Jacob_

Smiling widely at his gesture, I picked up the chest and carried it into the bathroom with me. There was a wet towel hanging awkwardly on the bar next to my own, so he must have showered in my bathroom before he snuck out this morning, clever boy.

Without a moment's hesitation, I began to run steaming water in my large garden tub, pouring in the bubble bath as the water began to rise. Large, fragrant bubbles filled the tub as I watched, and once it was full, I stopped the water, and returned my attention to the chest on the counter.

I set up the candles around the tub, and returned into my room to pull a lighter out of my dresser next to the bathroom door. Returning to the steamy bathroom, I flicked off the lights and lit the candles before I popped the CD into the stereo on a shelf next to the tub.

Undressing quickly, I pressed play and stepped into the warm water. It felt wonderful against my skin, which was overheated as well, as I sunk into the tub, pulling my hair up to lay against the top of the tub. Soft music floated around the room as I closed my eyes, enjoying the fragrant lilac scent coming up from the bubbles surrounding me.

I couldn't believe that Jacob had been so thoughtful, and I realized how lucky I was to have such a romantic man in my life. His gestures were constantly surprising me and I only hoped that they would continue as we got older, so to speak.

I must have drifted to sleep, because a skip coming from the CD jostled me awake as I realized that it had ended. The candles surrounding me had burned down, and I wondered how long I had been asleep. The clock on the wall above the door read _11:05 A.M._ and I wondered what else would keep me busy today while I waited for him to return.

The water had since gone cold, so I pulled the clean towel down from the bar and stepped out of the bath to dry myself off. Once I was dry, I remembered the silk robe inside the chest and pulled it out, slipping my hands into the soft pockets. Something with a sharp corner poked my finger, so I pulled out my hand, taking it with me.

It was another note which read:

_I hoped you enjoyed your bath, I wish I could have joined you._

_Get dressed in something comfortable and a shirt that buttons down the front._

_You have an appointment at Le Spa Sereine at 12:30, don't be late._

_Never forget I love you._

_Jacob_

I turned the card over, and on the back was a name and address address.

_Greta: Le Spa Sereine_

_1411 Government Street, Victoria, BC_

_Interesting, I wonder what he arranged for me at the_ _spa_, I thought as I quickly moved to my closet to find something to wear. I had over an hour before I needed to get there, but I was hungry, so I quickly threw on a pair of jeans, a light pink button down satin blouse, and threw on my comfortable shearling boots, tucking in the ends of my jeans before I zipped them up the back.

My stomach grumbling furiously, I decided to forgo the usually primping and stepped into the bathroom to run a pick through my kinked locks and apply some mascara.

Understated, but still stylish, Aunt Alice would be proud.

I didn't even bother inspecting the rest of the apartment before I left; only grabbing my purse and keys before I headed to the elevator.

It was supposed to be a nice day, so I decided to walk to the spa, which was on the far side of the Causeway. I still had an hour, so I had plenty of time.

I speed walked to the far side of the Causeway and down the steps to the bakery below, which made amazing scones. My stomach was growling loudly, so I knew I was going to need a large breakfast to calm it down. I had gone hunting the previous weekend, so my cravings were minimal, but I still needed something to keep my strength up in the way of human food.

When I pulled open the door, a young woman who seemed very energetic standing behind the counter greeted me, and I thanked the fact that the line from the breakfast crowd was gone.

I was in the mood for caffeine and something sweet, so I ordered a cup of coffee black, a blueberry muffin, cherry Danish, and two cinnamon scones. She laughed at me and asked me if it was a joke, so I shot her a confused glance and told her I was just really hungry and rubbed my stomach.

She broke into a fit of hysterical laughter as she pushed my items across the counter, so I paid her quickly and scooped them up wondering what her problem was.

Once I turned the corner onto Government Street, I found an empty bench and devoured my food. Looking at my watch as I made my way to a trash can to dispose of the bag, it read _12:28 P.M._, and I thanked my perfect timing.

I took the last few steps towards the counter and there was a very posh young man seated behind the counter smiling at me warmly.

"May I help you miss?" he said, his voice slightly high, _probably gay_, I mused. _Not that there is anything wrong with that._

"Um, yes, I was told to ask for Greta. I believe you have a reservation under Wolfe or Masen, not sure which."

"Oh yes, of course," he responded brightly, standing to take my hand.

"William Wolfe came in yesterday to confirm. He's quite the handsome, strapping young man, isn't he?" he said with a wink.

I giggled and realized my assumption before was probably correct. There is just something too funny about another guy subtly telling you your boyfriend is gorgeous.

He took my hand into his and tucked it into the crook of his arm as he led me down a narrow hallway. Opening a frosted glass door, he held it open and ushered me in, telling me to sit and make myself comfortable.

"Greta will be with you momentarily," he said as he began to pull the door closed.

He hesitated for a moment and tucked his head back around the door. "And hold onto that man, he is definitely a keeper, and not so bad on the eyes as well."

When he pulled closed the door, I laughed again, _Yup, definitely gay._

I sat back in the couch by the window, leaning my head against the soft leather. I sighed contently and realized that he really was the perfect man before I heard the door open and a boisterous voice greeted me.

**Jacob POV**

_

* * *

_

Sooo….the past few hours have been hectic,

I thought as I sat in my car waiting for the ferry to dock in Victoria. It was already after four, and my timetable was slowly dwindling down to none.

When I went through customs that morning, I could tell that the agents were bored, because they spent extra time harassing innocent American citizens about their purchases in Canada. Victoria wasn't exactly known as the prescription drug smuggling capital of the world, because you could only get on and off by boat or plane, so I didn't really think it was necessary to interrogate people about their innocent souvenir purchases.

Luckily, I didn't have anything with me besides my wallet, so I was able to get out of the station and out to find a cab to take me to La Push.

Much to my surprise, my dad's pickup was sitting in a parking space next to the dock with him in the passenger seat and Leah, of all people, driving. They smiled and waved, and Leah got out to give me a hug, she was really acting strange.

The drive was nice, Leah got in the back of the pickup and I drove, wanting some time to talk to my dad. Billy Black was looking old these days, which worried me, but he assured me that his doctors were taking good care of him, and Sue and Charlie, along with my sister Rachel made sure to keep a good eye on him.

I had briefly talked to him about my proposal to Nessie, and he seemed to be excited. He loved her like a daughter, and even though Bella had been, 'led astray', as he put it, that Nessie had be raised correctly, and she would make a good wife and mother someday. I knew he was still skeptical about me living with the Cullen family, but he understood that the heart wants what the heart wants, and he told me not to take a minute for granted.

Billy had loved my mother dearly, and when she died, I think a piece of him did too. Sarah Black was a loving, kind, funny woman, and in his eyes, there could be no replacement.

I could understand how he felt, because if I lost Nessie, that would be it for me, no second chances at love, it would be over for me. The thing that brought us together may have been an instinct to imprint, but the threads that held us together now were definitely woven by love. I had never and would never feel like that about any other woman, no matter how much time had passed.

When we reached the reservation, I spent about twenty minutes with Rachel and her kids, and they were really growing into little fireballs. They had her temper, and Paul's easy going attitude. My niece and nephew were adorable, and they climbed all over me like I was a jungle gym.

At noon, I went to say goodbye to my dad, and Leah was there again and wanted to talk to me.

_"Hey, Jake," she said, a strangely sincere smile on her face. "Good luck tonight, I know she loves you."_

_"Uh thanks Leah, that's good to hear. I've got to get going now, but I will promise to bring her for a visit soon, ok?" I replied, wondering what her angle was, Leah always had an angle._

_She walked up and put her hand on my shoulder, and squeezed tightly. "You may have made me come back here Jake, and I am trying to wait patiently, but if she hurts you, I swear to god I will rip her a new one and then come to find you."_

_There's the Leah I know and love, I thought, as she turned and walked away from me. Bitter and overprotective as usual; she really did need a good man, and soon._

During my run to the house, I contemplated her words and brushed them off as her bitter display of envy, but it was nice to know that I had someone that still wanted to look out for me.

The car was just as spectacular as I had remembered it, and on my drive back to Port Angeles, I was glad that I was finally the one behind the wheel. I may have never been able to afford to buy a car as nice as the Mercedes, but I could appreciate the purr of the engine and the shiny black paint.

The ride across the straight was long, and boring, as I contemplated my afternoon, I was happy the night was swiftly approaching.

When I pulled out of the ferry and up the ramp to the street level, the checklist again began to run on in my head.

I turned the corner to head back towards town, and caught a glimpse of a couple walking down the sidewalk next to the Parliament Buildings, heading in the direction of my apartment.

The girl looked oddly familiar with copper colored hair pulled tightly into a twist on the back of her head, she was wearing a shiny pink blouse and had her jeans tucked into fuzzy looking knee high boots. She actually looked kind of like Nessie, but I couldn't be sure because they were facing away from me. _It couldn't be her_, I thought and continued my observation.

She was standing close to him, with her hands straight down at her sides, balled into fists, and he was leading her with his hand on the small of her back. It was an interesting sight to glimpse before the light turned green. The dark headed, lightly tan guy beside her was obviously telling her something difficult, and I felt sorry for him, an angry or worried woman was not fun to deal with.

Once traffic started to move in front of me, I was brought back into reality once again, for the umpteenth time today. I sped down the streets of Victoria until I reached my destination.

The florist was happy to see me, and tried to engage me in a conversation as I picked up the roses.

"William, how lovely to see you again," the older lady behind the counter said as I walked towards her.

She had a wistful look in her eyes and was batting her eyelashes, which kind of creeped me out.

"Hello ma'am, I am here to pick up the roses and box of petals. Did you get the champagne I requested?"

She smiled and headed to the back shouting, "Yes honey, I'll bring it all out to your car, your bill has already been settled. Young Mr. Masen gave us the card information over the phone."

I laughed, because it was interesting hearing Edward referred to as young; if she only knew. I had reluctantly agreed to let the Cullen family give me help paying for the arrangements surrounding the proposal. Edward reminded me on several occasions that I had always been loyal and protected the family, so he said it was back payment.

Hearing the rustling in the back room, I headed out to open up the car, which was parked at the curb, so they could put the boxes of roses in the back seat.

Within a few minutes, several young boys appeared carrying six large white boxes and a bucket with two champagne bottles tucked into it. They slid the boxes across the back seat and handed me the bucket. I gave them each a tip, and yelled my thanks to the owner who was standing in the doorway smiling.

Once everything was situated, I walked over to the dry cleaners and got my tux and headed back to the car.

Everything had been working out in my mental schedule, it was only a little after five, I had plenty of time to drive to the Empress to get the food and then head back to the boat.

_It's all going to be perfect,_ I thought as I pulled out into traffic.

**A/N: I know I know, you want to know what happens next. So send me those 19 reviews and I might tell you……**

**Update: Ok people.....the response to the last few chapters has been phenomenal, seriously, its been awesome....ok, so you are most likely going to catch up with me in less than a week, and I am totally in awe of you....**

**I will continue to require the chapter reviews until Chapter 28, then I will be posting one chapter a week. Each one will be at least 8000 words, I PROMISE, so that will basically be like getting two chapters in one. I will try to post on Saturday evenings, and I hope that you all continue to review, because I love to hear your reactions. Chapter 28 will be approximately 1/2 to 2/3 of the way through the story, so....there will still be lots more excitement to come.**

**After I finish this story, I will be doing a co-authored AH story with none other than Nostalgicmiss.......it's called Socks for Sex, and it won't be released until we both finish our Jacob/Nessie stories. It is still in development, but I am writing the Bella POV and she is writing the Alice POV. If you are good boys and girls, then we might even post clips in our later chapters for your enjoyment. **

**I LOVE you all, and hope you are as addicted to getting this story read as I am.....**

**Oh, and check my profile for the cover design for this story.....Nostalgicmiss ROCKS MY WORLD!!!!! You all have to go and check out her work, it often distracts me from my own.....;)**


	20. Pampered and Surprised

**A/N: So you people better love me, because my husband is defragging and running a disc check on the new computer....I being the genius I am, uploaded the next chapter already.....so I don't have to wait.....I am only at 16 as of right now, but I know you will make it to the 19 before the end of the night, so I am giving you a little gift early!**

**Thank you to all of my loyal readers, it's nice to know you love my story, I am kind of partial to it as well…..:)**

**If it wasn't for you, and my desire to get this all down on virtual paper, then I wouldn't be able do this story justice.**

**This chapter is another split POV, but will only be done in three parts. (N-J-N) The end of the day is quickly approaching and it's all starting to get exciting. The next few chapters will also be done in split J/N POV, so I hope it keeps you entertained going between the two characters.**

**Without further ado, the continuation of **_**Provisions……**_** onto Chapter 20, and the rest of Nessie's Birthday.**

**Chapter Twenty: Pampered and Surprised**

**Nessie POV**

* * *

So to say that Greta could have been Alice's twin sister was definitely an understatement. I love my aunt, but Alice's energy couldn't hold a candle to dear Greta. She acted like she was _on crack._

There I was, innocently sitting on the couch by the window in the nice quiet room, thinking to myself exactly how perfect my life was, and how Jacob was going to get so much thanks when I got a hold of him tonight, and then _she _burst through the door.

Don't get me wrong, I have never felt more pampered in the last three hours of my life, but damn that girl can talk.

The first thing she said to me when she walked into the room squealing was:

"Carlie Masen, I am your new best friend. When I am done with you, and you walk out those doors in three hours, you are going to feel like the sexiest woman alive. I guarantee it, and if William doesn't fall down on his knees and worship you, then you come back here and tell me, but I assure you, _he will._"

I widened my eyes a little further than they already were when she flung open the door, and responded by saying "Oh, ok."

By the time I had gotten over the shock of her extremely loud confession of how sexy I would feel and how I was going to be worshipped, she was dragging me out into the hallway, and into a room with tubs filled with mud…seriously, mud was going to make me feel sexy, um ok.

Before I knew it, I was lying in a tiled tub, in a room illuminated by candles, soft classical music floating through the air, and I'll be damned if I would tell Greta this, but I did feel sexy….and soooo relaxed.

I hadn't realized how stressed out I actually was until I made it to the masseuse after my seaweed wrap, who was a rather large, rather effeminate man, who informed me that my skin was unusually hard, and my back was filled with knots.

Jacob was definitely going to be thanked for this, profusely. And the day he planned for me had barely begun. I could only imagine what was going to be next.

So here I am, hugging Greta, and thanking her for guiding me through my day.

"Oh, Carlie, you definitely have to come back soon, you are too damn cute for your own good," Greta squealed in my ear. "But bring that big hunk of a boyfriend with you; he's some serious eye candy." _Oh yes he is….._and my thoughts returned to Jacob shirtless, but no, not the time, I have to thank her now.

"Thank you Greta, I had a wonderful day. I am so glad that Ja.., I mean William arranged this," I said, hoping she didn't hear my slip up.

"Whose Ja… Carlie, got another boyfriend waiting in the wings?" she said, smirking at me with her eyebrows raised.

"Um no, definitely not, I just call William, Jacob, because I always call him by his middle name." The Jacob part was true, I did call him that, but that wasn't his middle name.

She changed the subject and pulled a tiny envelope out of her pocket.

"Well anyways, so Car..." _seriously, Car? Would this woman never stop? _"I was given a very special message to deliver to you, so here you go," she said, handing me a small envelope with _Carlie Masen _written across it in a familiar script.

I quickly grabbed it and wondered what Jacob had in store for me next. I slowly broke the seal on the back and lifted the ivory note card out to read it.

_Carlie,_

_I hope Greta treated you well, she seemed like she would know how to keep you entertained, and I hope that you are now thoroughly relaxed. _

_Now walk next door to the salon and ask for Louise; she'll take care of your look for this evening._

_I love you, and can't wait to see you…._

_Jacob (aka William Wolfe)_

So now, I could add smart-ass to the list of qualities that I loved in my wonderful boyfriend. His surprises just wouldn't stop. Today I was being thoroughly pampered, and _I_ _like it…_

Jacob normally wasn't one to throw money at things, which this spa would definitely take, but I am so relaxed and content right now, I'm not going to argue at all.

Giving one last hug to Greta, and saying goodbye to the cute receptionist boy, I pushed open the door and walked next door.

I quickly pulled my cell out of the pocket of my jeans to check to see if I had any messages and glanced at the time. _3:20 P.M. _

_Crap! Nate is going to be at my apartment in 10 minutes…._

Flipping the phone open, I scrolled down to where he saved his new number in my phone, hit send, and then held it up to my ear, crossing my fingers that he would answer his phone.

After a few rings, I heard a husky, slightly stressed out, masculine voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hello, um Ness, is that you?"

"Yeah Nate, it's me, look I have an appointment to get my hair done, or something, and I won't be able to make it back to the apartment by three thirty," I confessed, pacing up and down the sidewalk in front of the door, hoping my depressed friend didn't think I was bailing on him.

He was silent for a brief moment, and then started to talk again, sounding dejected.

"Oh….ok, um, no it's ok, I can catch you at a different time, I don't want to ruin your birthday, I'll…."

"No Nate, its ok, I have a few hours until Jake is coming back to get me for tonight, I _want_ to talk to you, I'm worried about you."

"I don't want to inconvenience your plans Ness," he said, sounding a little hopeful.

I sighed and began again, hoping I wouldn't sound like a total dork. "No Nate, you're not, I want to see you, I've missed you and I was really worried about you, I still am. Meet me at 1411 Government Street in an hour; we can talk on the walk back to my apartment."

"See you then," he said, and I could hear the smile in his voice as he hung up.

Snapping out of my trance, I stopped pacing and turned back to the salon behind me to get to my appointment.

When I walked into the salon, it was styled much like the spa that was next door. Richly colored walls, lavish decorations, and staff that was dressed to the nines. If I wasn't so deliriously happy, I might have even been jealous of these women, although they still couldn't hold their own with the beauty of my supernatural family.

Before I even had a chance to get to the counter, a tall, slender, platinum blond wearing tight denim trousers, a fitted black turtleneck and black high-heeled boots walked straight towards me, hand outstretched.

"You must be Carlie, William gushed about how beautiful you were, and with that gorgeous hair of yours….." she confidently started, giving my hand a firm shake. "I'm Louise, don't worry, I'll make you even more gorgeous for him."

She seemed really friendly, which was weird, because women that beautiful and put together usually knew it too.

"Hi, um yes, I am Carlie, nice to meet you Louise," I said, trying to give her a sincere smile.

Louise stepped up next to me, put her hand to the small of my back and began to lead me to a bank of shampoo sinks against the back wall. Once we got to the only unoccupied seat, she held out her hand to help me sit down, attached a cape around my neck, tucked a towel into it, told me to lay my head back, and began the most wonderful scalp massage I have ever had in my life. _Today was heaven._

As I closed my eyes and leaned back into the sink as the warm water and the smell of the shampoo enveloped my senses, she began to talk to me.

"He really sounds like a special guy, Carlie, he couldn't stop talking about you."

"Uh, huh, Will is great, I really love him," I said absentmindedly, eyes still closed.

"He really must love you too, you know, to plan such a special birthday for you, I know you will love the rest of the night, he has really been working hard."

I wondered what else he had in store for me, I wanted to ask Louise to dish and sneak me his secret plans, but I knew that it would upset Jake, and although I wasn't nearly as opposed to surprises as my mother, they still made me anxious. Right as I decided internally to accept his secretive birthday plan, she turned off the water and carefully wrapped a towel around my head.

Reluctantly opening my eyes and standing up, I followed her to a small alcove where there was a single hydraulic chair set up with a counter mounted to the wall, which was a solid mirror from floor to ceiling. She motioned for me to sit, and she began to rub some of the moisture out of my hair with the towel before she removed it, took out her pick and carefully worked through the tangles in my unruly curls.

"You have really wonderful natural color and curl, I was going to suggest we highlight it, but I really don't think I want to ruin this natural bronze color. It is natural isn't it?" she said, inspecting a lock of my damp hair.

"Yeah, its natural, I got the color from my dad and the curl from my grandfather."

"Well, I've never seen anything quite like it in naturally colored hair, it's really unique."

"Thanks, I have gotten use to it…" I said, remembering how much I hated the curl in my hair when I went through my straightening phase in my first trip to high school.

We were quiet for the next several minutes as she slowly blew out my hair, giving it more of a full wave than keeping the curls.

"Ok, I'm going to finish blowing this out, then I am going to give you some barrel curls, and then pull them up into a loose twist on the back of your head with some of the curls flowing out of the top," she told me, while beginning to pull it up into a mock twist at the back of my head.

"Ok, whatever you think will look good, you know more about this evening than I do."

"Yes I do," she said with a wink as she went back to blowing out my hair. "Don't worry, I'll secure it all down with pins and hairspray, it won't move, _trust_ me."

I laughed and closed my eyes, enjoying the sensation of her running her fingers and the barrel brush through my hair. Over the years, I had gotten use to being treated like a Barbie doll, but Louise had much gentler hands than Rosalie did.

After she had finished blowing it out, and I could hear the familiar click of the barrel of a curling iron clasping the ends of my hair, she squeezed my shoulder.

Opening my eyes, she turned the chair to face a young, extremely tan girl who was seated on a stool with a cart of various beauty products and makeup tins laid out across it.

"This is Stacey, your makeup artist; she will help accentuate your already striking features. She has been shown your dress, don't worry, it will look natural," she said while she continued to create full curls in my hair at the back of my head.

"Nice to meet you Carlie, don't worry, it will all look natural, I don't do fake…" she said, giving me a huge grin.

"So dress, huh?" I said, returning the grin.

Louise squeezed my shoulder and Stacey said, "Nope, not getting any info from us, we were sworn to secrecy," directing Louise a wink above my head.

For the next forty-five minutes, I sat quietly, opening and closing my eyes and turning my head as instructed. It may not have been done as quickly as my supernaturally guided aunts; but they were really gentle and funny as they worked.

"Ok, open," Louise instructed as she swiveled the chair back towards the mirror.

When I opened my eyes, I was transfixed. I mean, I knew that I was a beautiful girl, but I had never really thought of myself as anything overly special. My father had always told me that it was inherited from my mother, but she was gorgeous, so I didn't understand why she would think otherwise.

The girl who looked back at me through the mirror had beautiful, shiny coppery hair that was pulled tightly against her head, with flowing, full curls falling out of a twist at the top of her head. Her eyes were defined, and the eye shadow was smoky and brown, accenting the chocolate hues in her irises; her cheekbones were high and smooth looking, her skin was absolutely flawless. Her lips were plump and full, colored with a medium pink hue with tints of bronze.

If I didn't know better, I would think a model had taken up residence in the mirror across from me, although she had rather plain taste in clothing, shiny pink satin and all.

"Soooo?" they both squealed, bouncing up and down behind me.

"Wow," was all I could respond in a whisper as I held my hand up to my cheek. The model in the mirror did too, and I realized that it really was me.

"It's amazing, oh my….wow." I couldn't take my eyes off of the mirror, it seemed surreal.

"Ok, ok," Louise said from behind me in the mirror. "We need to get you going, it's already after four."

I hesitantly broke my gaze at the woman in the mirror, and stood to my feet, turning to face Louise.

"Thank you," I said, feeling the tears well up in my eyes.

"No, thank you, and don't you dare cry, Stacey will kill you," she said laughing, as Stacey shook her head in confirmation beside me.

The two women led me back towards the front of the salon, one on each side, holding onto my elbows.

When we were in front of the door, they both turned and enveloped me in a hug. "Good luck," Stacey chimed, as Louise said, "It'll be perfect."

I pushed the door open and headed out onto the sidewalk to make my trip back to the apartment. When I was already halfway down the block, and the Causeway was in sight, someone grabbed my elbow from behind me.

When I turned to see who it was, awoken out of my daze, Nate stood there before me, perfect coifed hair, strong cheekbones, and sparkling dark eyes. He was giving me a look of absolutely shock, and I thought I was going to have to put my hand to his chin and reattach his jaw as he began to speak.

"Ness, wow, oh man, wow," he said softly, his eyes penetrating mine, as he leaned towards me, his lips stopping an inch from my ear. "You are even more beautiful than I remember, Jake is a lucky man."

I giggled at his whispers, and felt my heart pounding in my chest as I stepped back, his warm breath on my ear and neck making me anxious.

"Uh thanks," I said, still partially in a state of shock.

He turned me around and guided me down the street with his hand on the small of my back, his body heat burning through my thin blouse as we walked in silence. It wasn't uncomfortable not speaking, but the reaction my body was having to him was making my mind wander. He would speak occasionally as we crossed the busy streets and headed towards the parliament buildings, and my heart would speed up again as he spoke.

Once we had crossed the street and were standing next to the first parliament building, he stopped, and I halted with him, wondering why he had stopped so suddenly.

"She was being stalked," he whispered in my ear, as I felt my hands clenching into tight fists at my sides, an almost instinctual reaction.

"Wait, what? Who was being stalked?" I said, forcing myself not to face him, my hands still balled tightly at my sides.

"My aunt, she was in danger, I had to go find her, that's why I left you," he continued, his breath assaulting my eardrum as he began to rub a small circle on the material of the blouse covering my lower back.

I stood there in silence, not knowing exactly how to respond to that, I never imagined that it had been something that serious when he left. I had just assumed that he didn't return to school because he didn't want to….and did he just say he left _me_? Before I could gather a proper response in my brain, he urged me forward with his hand and led me towards my building.

We continued to walk in silence as we entered the apartment, and then the elevator. He was still rubbing small circles on my back as he led me, and he stood right next to me in the ride up to the twelfth floor, my shoulder touching his. My heart was still betraying me, and I could hear that his was fluttering quickly as well.

When the doors opened, I grabbed his hand and led him down the hallway never turning once, only pausing to pull out my key and unlock the door.

I led him to the couch and motioned for him to sit, as I dropped his hand and sat down on the other side of the couch, placing a pillow in my lap as I turned to face him.

"Is she ok?" I said quietly, not knowing what to ask him.

He turned to face me, and scooted down the couch until he was sitting with his knee up against the pillow in my lap, his eyes searching mine.

"She is now, I helped her get away, she's hiding, he won't find her," he said, still holding my gaze with an intense sharpness to the way he was looking at me.

"Oh," I responded letting go of the breath I had been holding in as he spoke.

"I had to come back to see you, I couldn't stay away any longer," he confessed, reaching for my hand.

I pulled my hands back away from him and pressed myself into the arm of the couch behind me, wanting to know why he wanted to see me. He was just my friend, _wasn't he?_

_Bzzz…bzzzz…_

A response began to formulate in my head as my pocket began vibrating.

I stood up and pulled my phone out of my pocket saying "Hello?" as I held it up to my ear.

"Ness, oh good, I caught you. Are you back at the apartment yet?" the voice chimed. It was Alice, _thank god._

"Yeah, Alice, I'm here, just walked in the door. What's up?" I responded as I turned to walk down the hallway towards my room, leaving Nate staring at me from the couch.

She sighed. "Oh good, go look on your bed, your last surprise is waiting, Jake will be home soon, I just talked to him."

I stood there in silence, remembering that Jake was coming back the apartment soon, I needed to get Nate out of here, he was making me uncomfortable talking about coming back to see me and missing me, like he wanted something more, something non-friendly.

"Ness?" Alice asked, and I remembered the phone was still pressed to my ear.

"Oh, sorry, right, I'll go look, I'll tell you about everything tomorrow, thanks Alice, bye."

As I began to return my phone to my pocket, strong hands grasped my elbows and before I realized what was going on, I was pressed up against the wall beside my door, Nate's lips inches from my own, his eyes desperately gazing into mine, filled with an emotion that could be none other than desire.

My heart began to pound loudly in my chest, and before I could try to push him away, his hands were on the side of my face, and his lips were moving towards me.

"I have dreamt about doing this for so long," he whispered as his lips pressed gently into mine, setting my world on fire, my brain turned to mush, and before I do anything in response, my hand was already on the back of his head, forcing his hot, wet lips against mine.

**Jacob POV**

* * *

When I pulled up the semi-circle drive of the Empress Hotel, a valet was walking towards me, obviously wanting to park the nice, expensive Mercedes for whoever was driving it, but I had other plans.

"Hello, sir, may I take your key?" he said smiling, extending his hand out while I pulled myself out of the car which was still running.

"No, but I'm hoping with this," I responded, pressing a fifty-dollar bill into his palm. "That my car will be sitting here running when I return in a few minutes, I've got a tight schedule….you understand?"

He nodded slowly, obviously thrilled by the bill he was staring down at in his outstretched hand, and I walked past him to go in the front door of the hotel. I had never been one to just give fifty-dollar bills to someone, but today was different, and today I only had a small amount of time in which to pull off my plans, waiting five minutes for a valet attendant to find my car when I walked back with the food was not going to help keep that schedule.

I pushed open the doors to the hotel and headed towards The Empress Room, which was pretty deserted for nearing five o'clock, but I guess it was still a little early for that. There was a different Maitre'd than the last time I had been in the restaurant, so I had to introduce myself before I could request my food order.

"Hello, sir," I began, shooting him a convincing smile. "I am William Wolfe; I believe I spoke on the phone to your banquet manager. I am here to pick up a very special order; my car is waiting out front if you will send someone out with it."

"Oh, yes, Mr. Wolfe, Miss Brandon called to confirm this morning, and everything is in order. If you will head back out front sir, I will send one of the junior chefs out with everything."

I nodded and turned back toward the front of the hotel. When I opened the front door of the hotel, the young valet was standing in a protective stance directly in front of the Mercedes, which was still running, and I laughed at his enthusiasm as he shot me a proud smile. _Nice kid, maybe needs a little more of a tip._

When I reached him, I palmed a ten and shook his hand saying, "Thanks, nice job."

He nodded furiously and ran back to his station, his smile now going from ear to ear. _Guess I just made his day, _I thought as a young man in a chef's hat and white coat emerged from a service door on the side of the building rolling a cart. He looked around until he saw me standing next to the running Mercedes, and headed in my direction.

Once we had all of the food loaded into the trunk of the car with the box of supplies, I thanked him, gave him a tip and got back into the car to head down to the marina.

Traffic was starting to pick up, but the drive down to the private dock was quick, and my heart began to thump as I realized that I would be picking Nessie up in less than a half hour. I had missed her all day, and I could only hope that she was enjoying her birthday surprises up until now.

When the small yacht was in sight, I could see the captain and his steward standing on a small gangplank, obviously waiting for me to arrive so they could get started. They only had a little over an hour to get everything set up, and I still needed to give them everything and get dressed.

"Hi, I'm Will," I said as I walked towards them on the dock. "Everything you need is in the car, if you will come help me unload, we can get this done quickly."

They both nodded and as I turned to head back towards the car, I could hear their footsteps following me.

It only took ten minutes and several trips to get everything loaded onto the boat, and immediately the steward called a few deck hands over from an accompanying boat so they could get started.

"I need to get changed," I said, facing the captain as I stepped onto the lower deck of the boat. "I believe Miss Brandon gave you all of your instructions. Do you have any questions?"

"No Mr. Wolfe, no questions," he responded before he made a hand motion towards the inner cabin. "There is a cabin through those doors. You can change in there, if you like."

"Thank you sir," I responded as I headed towards the doors, my garment bag draped over one arm as I held my duffel bag in the other.

Ten minutes, and one stubborn tie later, I emerged on the deck fully dressed and things had already started to take shape.

The lights were strung along the back of the top deck, the table was already set with the candles and china, the roses had been placed in tall silver vases and placed around the wood-planked lower deck, and a deck hand was sprinkling rose petals over every inch of the back end of the deck.

Walking over towards the captain with my hand outstretched to shake his hand, I said, "Thank you for all of your work, I'll be back with her within the hour. Is that enough time?"

He smiled warmly and firmly shook my hand. "Yes Mr. Wolfe, everything will be perfect, now go get this beautiful bride to be."

I laughed and headed back towards the car with my duffel bag, stuffing it into the now empty trunk.

My hands were shaking by the time I started the car, so I took several deep breaths and then made my way up the ramp and back out into traffic.

I called Alice on my way back, to make sure that she remembered to lay out Nessie's dress. She told me that she had, and was on her way back to Langford, and that she would call Nessie to make sure that her last surprise was in her room.

It took me ten minutes to get through the busy traffic by the Inner Harbour, and the parking garage was relatively empty when I pulled into a space just across from the door.

Taking several more deep breaths, and making sure that the ring box was still inside the inner pocket of my jacket, I stepped out of the car, buttoned the first button on my jacket, smoothed out my pants, and walked towards the door to the building.

My brain was on autopilot as I walked through the hallways of the building, stopping briefly to pull out the ring box and rub the soft material in my fingers as I reached our front door.

When I pulled it open and stepped into the open doorway, I had to blink several times before I realized what was going on before me. I looked around and double-checked the number on the door before the gravity of the situation really hit me.

As I took the tiny velvety ring box and shoved it into the pocket of my jacket, I could feel my heart breaking. _How could she do this to me, how could she possibly do this to me? _

The look on Nate's face had been absolutely maddening, that arrogant prick looked so smug as he saw me standing in the doorway. He knew exactly what he was doing, he knew how she felt about me, but he used her attraction to him against me. _When the hell did he even come back? Why in the hell is he even back?_

I had to force myself not to kill him when I had opened the door to find her pressed up against the wall by her bedroom door, his hands on either side of her face, her hands tangled in his hair, pulling him closer into her mouth. I just stood there completely in shock until he pulled back from her to see me standing there.

I didn't even wait to try to get an explanation; I just backed out of the doorway, slamming it closed, and ran.

As I ran down the hallway to the parking garage, I forced myself to remain calm so I wouldn't phase inside the city. I was so angry I was literally seeing red and my entire body was trembling.

_How could this happen to me again? Did God actually have that morbid of a sense of humor that he would turn my imprint against me? _

Images of the last year flooded through my brain as I climbed into the driver's seat of the Mercedes. Thank God Carlisle had let me borrow his 'spare' car this weekend, although if he knew I would be using it to run away, I am sure he wouldn't have agreed.

I couldn't believe that I hadn't noticed it sooner; of course, she would choose him, why would she want me when she could have this totally charismatic, intelligent pretty boy. I convinced myself that I would be able to let her go if I had to, but this was just too much.

To find the woman I loved caught in a passionate embrace on the night I was planning to propose was a nightmare. I buried my face into my hands and began to sob uncontrollably as I sat behind the wheel.

After a few minutes, I calmed myself down enough that I could drive. I needed to get away, I needed to run, I needed to run and not come back. _I should have never come back; I should have kept running all those years ago. Bella had caused me pain, but this was so much more._ The pull of the imprint begged me to stay, but the fracture in my heart was beckoning me to flee and never come back.

I quickly backed the car out of the parking space, and as I pulled away, I could hear something behind the car. A faint, rapid fluttering sound flooded my ears, and I tightened my grip on the steering wheel, almost cracking it beneath my trembling hands.

"Jake!" she screamed in my rearview mirror as I tore down the ramp leading to the exit of the garage.

**Nessie POV**

* * *

As Nate's hot lips continued to assault my own, my brain suddenly began to work again when I heard a familiar click from the front door, and I grabbed a fist full of his hair and pulled him away from me. I was so disgusted with myself; I had actually kissed him back. I didn't love him, I didn't want him, but when he spoke to me it was like my brain turned off. He was my friend, nothing more, and I didn't ever want him to be more.

When I dropped my hand from the back of his head, he turned towards the door with a smile on his face, and I followed his gaze, trying to slide out from underneath his hands. I heard a loud slam, and a flash of what looked to be a man standing in a tuxedo before the door shook violently in the frame.

_Oh my god Jake!, _my brain screamed as I pushed Nate away from me forcefully.

As I tried to run towards the door, he grabbed my hand, but I wrestled free from his grasp and ran out into the hallway, trying frantically to figure out which way Jake had gone.

I caught his scent heading towards the garage, and ran as fast as I ever had before in my life down the hallway, shoving open the large doors I encountered before I plowed through the door to the parking garage.

My heart was pounding in my chest, and I desperately needed to find him, I needed to stop him and get him to listen to me. I needed to explain that he was the only one I would and had ever loved. That Nate had forced himself on me, and I didn't want that from him, he wasn't anything more than a friend to me and he never would be.

A car that looked like Carlisle's Mercedes was pulling out of the space across from the door, and I ran up to the back of the car as it paused for a moment, hoping that I could stop him before he drove away.

"Jake!" I screamed as I ran up to the car and saw his eyes connect with mine in the rearview mirror.

The car tires squealed and spun as he hit the gas and sped down the ramp towards the exit. I fell to my knees in the middle of the lane where the car had just disappeared from, and the tears I had been holding back turned into violent choking sobs as the hot salty liquid poured down my cheeks and into my hands.

_I have ruined my life, its over, he's gone, _I thought as I curled up into the fetal position, bringing my knees up to my chest and hugging them tightly as my eyes continuously filled with tears.

I couldn't think, I couldn't breathe, I wanted to die, he saw me and he left me, I had ruined it all. My life was over and I wanted to just die.

Strong arms scooped me up from my position on the cold cement and I could hear someone trying to whisper soothing words into my ear as I was carried back into the building.

I was in a complete daze as I was carried down the hall and kept myself curled up tightly, my vision blurred from the salty tears continuing to form in my eyes.

The next thing I felt was myself being lowered onto to something soft and warm, and covers being pulled up over my body. The world began to clear and I realized that there was a voice coming from behind me, a voice I recognized, a voice I hated.

"Ness, shhh, it's ok, stop crying, it's going to be ok, I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," the voice said as a hand continued to stroke my hair.

Rage began to consume me as I fought to choke back sobs so I could turn to face him, so I could kill him, so I could hit him and hit him and hit him until I couldn't think straight anymore.

Before he realized what hit him, I uncurled and threw my body backwards, knocking him off my bed and onto the floor.

I found my footing quickly as I picked him up and pushed him out my door, hitting him violently in the chest as he staggered back towards the front door, a dazed look in his eyes. I could see his lips moving, but the rage was overriding all of my senses as I continued to hit him, screaming at the top of my lungs.

"Get out of my apartment you son of a bitch, you ruined my life, you were supposed to be my friend, I hate you, you ruined everything, he left me because of you, you selfish asshole, I hate you, you were supposed to be my friend…" I yelled as his hand reached for the front door blindly as I continued to hit him.

The door opened, and I shoved him out the door, quickly throwing the extra deadbolt on the electronic lock. I turned and pressed myself against the door, slowly slumping down until my bottom hit the floor. My arms instinctually found my legs again and I wrapped my arms around them, hugging them tightly against my chest.

As I rocked myself there, up against the door, the tears formed in my eyes again, and hot wetness ran down my cheeks as my brain chanted inside my head.

_My life is over, my life is over, he left me, he left me, its all over…….._

**A/N: Ok people, don't hate me, I promise the story will get better, it always get worse before it gets better…..**

**Let me know what you think, and please don't hesitate to leave me angry reviews, I deserve it, I have done horrible things to both of my main characters, but don't worry I promise they have not been in vain.**

**20 for 20, people, you know you want to!**


	21. Broken

**A/N: Ok seriously, 4 chapters in one day, that is just nuts.....this is it, I'm drawing the line.....this is the last chapter you will get tonight.......you seriously are going to catch up with me before the end of the weekend, and that's just scary because I have been writing like a chapter a day until break ended......crazy!!!! I LOVE your reactions so far, it is great to see that you are all so passionately involved in the story between these characters.....ok, now onto the original A/N**

**I know, I know, my character's lives have just been ripped apart, I'm evil, blah blah blah…..I felt horrible as I proofed that chapter, and almost broke down into tears myself, and I am the one that came up with it….**

**I **_**PROMISE**_**, that the story gets better, eventually, so I hope that you all keep reading, because that isn't even the worst I will put these characters through. I read a quote about writing once that a fiction story can't truly be engaging unless you do terrible and unforgivable things to your main characters, so there you go….**

**This chapter is going to be hard to read as well, but my characters are suffering, so it is necessary to let them work through their feelings….**

**Ok, I am done rambling now, and I don't blame you for being mad at me…..**

**Chapter Twenty-One: Broken**

**Jacob POV**

* * *

When the tires of the car hit the street on the outside of the garage, I swerved, throwing the car violently into right lane of the road, tires squealing.

I couldn't think straight as I tried to force down the rage inside of me so I could maintain control.

My brain was shouting at me to phase and run, but I knew that I needed to get off of the island, and I was racking my brains to find a way to go, but all of the ferries were gone for the night, none of them left the harbor after five at night, I was screwed, unless…..

_The yacht….I could go to the yacht…._

The knuckles on my hands were white as I clenched the steering wheel tightly, trying to concentrate on the road in front of me before I drew too much attention to myself.

Rush hour traffic was in full force and as I turned the corner to cross in front of the Causeway, traffic was at a standstill. _I'll never make it before she tries to find me._

I searched the streets for an empty parking space, and spotted one on a side street on the far side of the Empress. Parallel parking quite hastily by slamming on the brakes and jolting the wheel to the side, I pulled the keys out the ignition and threw them into the passenger seat while I pressed the lock button on the door and slammed it behind me. _They'll find the car later, I have to get out of here, NOW…_

Not wasting any time, I speed walked the four remaining blocks to the private dock and pounded down the gangplank where the captain was waiting for me with a confused look on his face.

"Change of plans," I said through clenched teeth and his eyes opened in horror. _Guess he can tell I'm angry, better not fuck with me._

"Um, Mr. Wolfe, what is going on? Where is your young lady?" he said, trying to keep his voice from breaking in fear.

"Doesn't matter, I need to get off the island. You know First Beach? Across the straight, close to the Quileute reservation?" I asked, hopefully conveying with my eyes that I was not to be messed with.

"Yes, I know it," he responded, looking thoroughly confused. _I do not have the patience for this._

"Go. Now. First Beach." I commanded, balling my hands up at my sides while I tried to control myself.

He continued to look at me; confusion and fear filling his features. I was quickly loosing patience, so I reached into my back pocket and whipped out my wallet.

Luckily I had agreed to take a little extra cash from Edward the previous night, just incase I needed it today. If he only knew what I would need it for he might not have been as giving.

"Here, now, go. As fast as this tub can go," I practically yelled as I shoved twelve crisp hundred-dollar bills into his hand forcefully.

He looked down to his hand and back up to me, still wide eyed, and I shot him a death stare hoping this old man would get the hint.

"Normally I do not leave the harbor, but I can see this is an emergency, so I'll make an exception, just this once."

He could tell I was beginning to lose it, so I took several deep breaths and kept my anger in check, knowing that phasing on a boat full of humans would only cause more trouble than it was worth.

Before I could say anything else, he yelled up to the steward and deck hands, telling them to ready the boat, and within five minutes, we were on our way.

I hastily grabbed one of the chairs from the table on the back deck and placed it next to the side of the boat, at the back, so I could try to calm myself down. My anger wasn't going to bring me anything good, so I might as well try to calm down before we got there.

I still wasn't sure what exactly I was going to do when I got back to the reservation, but I needed to talk to Sam, I needed to tell him the Cullens would come looking for me, and to tell them I had no intention of returning, _ever_.

Forcing the thoughts of the horror I had witnessed out of my mind, because they would only fuel the animal inside of me, the sadness of my existence began to sink in as I stared out at the darkening water, the sun setting rapidly to the side of the boat.

No matter what I did, fate always came around to bite me in the ass. Bella couldn't love me then, Nessie obviously couldn't love me now. The world obviously wanted me to be alone, and even though I had imprinted, it obviously was just another cruel joke that was being played on me.

Tears began streaming down my face, and I slumped over holding my head in my hands as I sobbed. My world was gone, my love was gone, and I didn't know how to get it back.

I was breaking every promise I had ever made to myself when I ran. I promised myself I would fight for her, and I couldn't even do that. I was such a coward and I deserved to be alone.

If Taha Aki could run into the woods as a wolf and never return, I could do it too. Although his wife had sacrificed herself to save the tribe, so I couldn't even do it for noble reasons.

I was so worthless. I wish that bloodsucker would have just squeezed the life out of me all those years ago. At least then, I would have died saving someone, although Leah was just as miserable as I was, so I guess we both should have just died.

The crunch of gravel beneath the bow of the boat shook me from my internal battery, and I stood up and peered through the darkness until my eyes fixed on a familiar driftwood tree near the water's edge. _Perfect, remind me of Bella._

Before the captain could even get the anchor down to secure the boat, I jumped over the side and waded through the water to the beach. I could hear shouting behind me, but I kept my eyes forward, focusing on getting to the reservation.

Once I reached the tree line and began stripping off my clothes, I could hear the boat's engine roar behind me as the captain pulled the throttle to turn the boat around and head back to Victoria.

I had forgotten to put string in my pocket to secure my clothes, and my duffel bag was in the trunk of Carlisle's car, back in Victoria, so I neatly folded the tuxedo pants and boxers on a log next to me. I pulled out the tiny ring box and secured it into the inner pocket of the pants, it was the only thing I had left of her, so I was going to keep it close.

A shudder ran down my spine and the wolf inside me emerged. Before I moved any further, I leaned down and grabbed the pants and boxers with my teeth.

Once in my wolf form, I began the alpha communication, hoping that Sam was phased and on patrol.

_Sam!_

Silence. Nothing.

_Sam Uley! I need you!_

Still nothing. No such luck. I wished that my mind was still attached to the pack, then I would at least have someone to warn. I could tell that I was going to have to do this the hard way.

Breaking out into a full out sprint, the familiar woods surrounded me in darkness as I headed in the direction of the reservation. I was going to have to phase back and talk to Sam face to face.

As I ran, the day's images assaulted my brain and I could feel the rage building inside of me again. I quickened my pace as a few familiar houses loomed in the distance, indicating the outer edge of the reservation.

_Calm down, you can't afford to scare anyone, stick to the trees, and stop fighting with yourself, you need to be able to phase back, _I told myself, trying to keep myself from remembering the image of Nate pushing my Nessie against the wall.

When I was in the tree line just outside of the Uley house, I paced back and forth, my paws grinding into the soft grass beneath them. I needed to be calm enough to phase back. I dropped the pants to the ground from my mouth; luckily, there were only small tear marks from my teeth in the legs.

Closing my eyes and concentrating, I phased back into my human form, instantly feeling the autumn breeze assaulting my overheated uncovered skin. I reached down and pulled on the boxers and pants quickly as I headed towards the house. My anger still hadn't subsided completely, and my hands were clenched into balls tightly at my sides as I stalked barefoot across their front yard.

I could hear the familiar thud of paws approaching in the woods behind me as I continued towards the house. _Leah._ I would know that sound anywhere. Her paws were smaller than the other members of the pack I knew, and she had a swiftness that kept her movements light against the earth.

She stopped at the tree line, and I could hear her phase and the brief rustle of fabric being pulled upon.

I turned to face the trees as she was pulling her shirt down and adjusting it. She was wearing a tight tank top and a pair of athletic shorts as she hesitantly stepped towards me, her face full of concern and worry.

"No, stay there," I yelled as I stared at her.

I didn't want her to be there when I talked to Sam, I knew that she would only get angry and go after Nessie, and I didn't need that. I didn't want to have to worry about her safety too. My heart was already breaking at her betrayal and I didn't want to risk Leah getting hurt trying to defend my honor.

Turning back around to face the house, I could see that there were lights on in the living room. Sam's truck was parked in the driveway, and I could hear the murmur of children laughing and the television.

The sound of the children calmed me down further because I knew I could never risk hurting one of Sam or Emily's children. Their mother had already been subjected to the wrath of an angry wolf, and I could never live with myself if I hurt one of them.

Before I could reach up and knock on the door, it swung open, and Emily stood in the doorframe, looking at me with both worry and anger.

"Jake?" she said, stepping out onto the front steps.

"Sam, I need Sam," I begged, hoping she wouldn't ask me any questions.

"Ok Jake, wait here, and for god sakes, keep it in check. I don't want you to frighten the kids," she responded as she turned back into the house and closed the door behind her.

I could hear light footsteps coming from behind me, and I turned around.

"Stop right there," I growled, as Leah continued to move towards me.

"No," she snapped back. "I deserve to know what's going on as much as he does. I am the Beta. If he needs to know, I do too."

I emitted a low growl at her through my clenched teeth, but she never backed down.

Right as I was going to yell at her for being so damn stubborn, I heard the front door to Sam's house open and close behind him as he approached me.

As I turned to face him, he began to speak.

"Jake, what the hell is going on? You really freaked out Emily, and where is Nessie? I thought you were going to propose tonight."

"No, it didn't happen," I began through clenched teeth, trying not to let my emotions take over. "I really don't want to get into details, I just need you to know that _they_ will try to come and find me. When they do, tell them I was never here, you never saw me."

"Jake, I don't understand, what happened? Why don't you want them to find you? Did they do something to you?" Sam looked puzzled, and slightly pissed, I could tell he was getting fed up with my cryptic remarks.

"Fine, I'll tell you," I said, feeling defeated and dejected once again. "She, she didn't pick me, she wanted him, they always want someone else."

My eyes began to water and I could feel myself being consumed by the sadness again. Leah stepped forward and put a hand on my shoulder. I could tell she was trying to soothe me, but I didn't want it. _I want her._

"It's over, I'm leaving, I just wanted to warn you, don't worry, I won't come back," I said with obvious strain in my voice.

"Jake," Leah whispered as she squeezed my shoulder. I quickly shrugged it off and stepped forward, waiting for Sam to say something.

After a few minutes of quiet contemplation, Sam began to speak again.

"Jake, you don't have to leave, we are your family too, you can come back to the pack, I'll step down if you want me to, we have all missed you."

I choked down a sob and the tears began to trickle down my cheeks.

"I can't," I said, my gaze reaching the ground underneath my bare feet, wet tears dropping into the dirt. "I can't risk seeing her again, I don't want her to be able to find me. She made her choice and it wasn't me, and I won't stay around to watch that, I can't."

"Jake, I don't understand. What is going on, who did she choose?" he said, raising his voice in frustration.

"It doesn't matter anymore, it wasn't me and that's all that matters, I have to go now," I said, turning to walk away.

Sam seemed to understand that I was determined, and stood there and watched me go, but Leah was not so easy to persuade.

As I walked away, heading back towards the trees, the tears still slowly rolling down my overheated cheeks, warm hands grabbed my forearm and jerked me around to face the person they belonged to.

Leah was standing there; her face conflicted with rage and worry, clenching her jaw as she held me in place.

"Jake, don't pull this shit with me. You know I haven't got the patience. What did that selfish bitch do to you?" she practically yelled as her grip on my arm tightened.

Before I could respond, she growled and began to yell again.

"I knew that damn family was a bunch of selfish assholes, those bloodsuckers won't stop until they break you. That _bitch_ is just like her damn mother, doesn't know a good thing when it looks her in the face."

"Leah, stop!" I growled, not wanting to hear her bash the people I had called family for the last ten years.

"No Jake, you stop!" she growled back. "I am your friend, I was there for you then, and I am here for you now. I know you won't let me go after her, but you can't stop me from going after you. You can't run fast enough to get away from me."

I couldn't take this anymore, I wanted to be alone, I wanted to feel sorry for myself, I wanted to grieve for what I had just lost, and I needed to do it alone. Leah was only going to piss me off, and I wasn't in the mood.

"No. Leah, You Can NOT Follow ME!" I yelled as I broke from her grip and ran towards the tree line.

I could feel the familiar rage trembling through my body as I ripped off the black pants, throwing them against a tree. Before I could pull down my boxers, the shudder ripped through me and they burst into tiny pieces of black cotton, falling to the forest floor.

Running as fast as I could muster, I headed north, leaving La Push behind me.

I ran, and ran, and ran, loud whimpering noises escaping my snout as I did.

When my lungs felt like they were going to combust, I slowed to a stop and my body collapsed into the grass, my four legs giving out below me.

My brain was finally processing how deep the sorrow within my soul was and I leaned my head back and let out a choked howl, filled with emotion and pain. My head hit the grass again, and I closed my eyes tightly, wishing the nightmare I called my life would end.

I must have fallen asleep, because when I opened my eyes, the sun was filtering through the trees and I could feel heat against my side and a familiar _thump, thump, thump_ ringing in my ears.

I opened my eyes and slid my large head against the grass, feeling the tiny twigs beneath me embedding themselves into my fur.

Leah was lying beside me, curled into my side, sleeping soundly as her gray fur raised and fell with each of her breaths.

**Nessie POV**

* * *

I don't know how long I sat there curled up against the front door, but my mind turned itself off and the tears stopped as I watched the light on the floor darken and lighten again. All that was left was numbness. I couldn't feel the pain anymore, all I could feel was that a part of me was missing, and it made me feel empty inside.

My heart had betrayed me, my mind had betrayed me, my friend had betrayed me, and the only person I would ever love had left me. I was worthless, horrible and alone.

As my consciousness started to come back, and my mind began to wander, the numbness subsided and was replaced by excruciating pain. I had actually kissed him back; I could never forgive myself for that. It wasn't enough that I literally beat the crap out of him when I came to my senses, but I had actually responded to his touch like that. His voice, the proximity of his lips to mine, it was racing through my brain as I started to rock myself violently again.

The tears that had long since been gone were back again, and I couldn't see anything. All I could hear was the strangled breaths in my throat, and all I could feel was the burning sensation of the salty tears streaming down my cheeks.

I felt like I was going to die, that what was left of my heart was going to shatter into a million pieces.

_BANG, BANG, BANG._

The door lurching behind me brought me out of my hysterics and I could hear the familiar buzz of the electronic lock above me.

"Nessie, open the door, NOW!" I could hear my father yell through the thick wood behind me.

The rocking started again and I could feel myself hyperventilating as I choked back sobs.

I knew he would break through the door if I didn't let him in, so I hesitantly uncurled myself and reached behind me for the security bolt. It wasn't accessible from the outside, so I knew that if I unlocked it, he could use the spare key to let himself in.

My father obviously heard my thoughts, because the next thing I knew, the lock buzzed again and I was being slowly pushed towards the wall as the door swung into the room.

I closed my eyes and clutched my legs, and tried to calm myself down. I knew that they already knew what was going on. Alice would have seen me again once he left, my father would have heard me from a mile away. They knew I had pushed him away, they knew I had ruined everything.

"Ness, it's ok, we still love you, it's not your fault, you didn't mean to do anything, I know you love him," my father's velvety voice cooed in my ear as I pulled my legs tighter against me.

I felt so horrible I had ruined my family. Jacob was a part of my family too, he always had been, and I broke it, I broke my family.

"Honey you didn't break anything, it will be ok, we'll find him and you can make this right. We love you, it's killing me to see you like this," he said as he stroked the exposed skin of my cheek.

"No," I murmured into my legs as I rocked.

"No what, Ness?" he responded as I tried frantically to block my thoughts from him.

"No it won't be ok," I squeaked out, my voice raspy from all the crying. "He left me, he left me and he isn't going to come back."

"Ness, he'll come back, he loves you, he's just hurting right now, he'll come back to you, I know it," he whispered into my ear, obviously lying to try to soothe me.

"No," I whispered. "He won't come back, he doesn't want me anymore, and he made that clear when he drove away. I can't…..he won't…." The sobs made my chest heave against my legs and I let out horrible sounds of pain as I wept.

My father scooped me up in his arms and carried me towards my room. I looked up briefly to see where he was taking me and I saw the wall that was the scene of the crime and broke into hysterical fits of sobbing.

"Nessie, you didn't do anything wrong. Nate forced himself on you. Jake will understand, we can find him and you can explain," he said as he placed me down on the mattress.

I curled up on my side and I could feel him place his hand on my shoulder, rubbing it slowly to try to calm me down.

My breathing evened out, and my chest was only heaving slightly when my breath sputtered because I had been crying so hard.

"Dad?" I whispered.

"Yes?" he responded, moving his hand to my back and rubbing slowly.

"Promise me you won't try to find him. Promise me you will leave this alone." I said barely above a whisper, but I knew he would hear me.

"Why Ness?" he said softly. "I know he would want you to find him."

"No," I said firmly as I turned to face him. "He wouldn't, I hurt him too much, I don't deserve his forgiveness, I can't make him hurt anymore."

With that, my body instinctually curled upon itself again and I sobbed uncontrollably as my father held me to his chest, rocking me, not saying a word.

**A/N: I know, I know, as if the last chapter wasn't bad enough, this one was worse. Nessie seems to have gotten one of Bella's worst traits, self doubt. **

**I totally made my mini-beta, which is what I am calling her now ;) Nostalgicmiss cry with this chapter, so I knew that it was perfect. Go check out her stories, she's awesome!**

**Go 21 for 21, and I might give you more……**

**(FYI Lemon=Ch 25, so not much longer people....:) )**


	22. Numbness

**A/N: I have once again, decided to give you what you want, since you all seem to be as insomniatic as I am lately......and in Kansas, it technically is Friday....but this is it I swear.....:)**

**Ok, due to the overwhelming response to this story, I am having to draw the line on multiple chapters in one day or I am going to have a nervous breakdown....seriously....I will give you one chapter a day, as long as there are enough reviews, up until ch 28, then, like I said before, I will post once a week on Saturday, until the conclusion of the story...I wish I could do more, but with my schedule, my domestic duties, and my time with my husband, I can't manage any more than that, although, like I said before, I will make the chapters after 28 at least 8000 wds a piece, so you will still get your fix.....I wouldn't want to be mean......well.....not that mean.....;)**

**So now that I have my audience thoroughly depressed, I am going to twist the knife a little, and then start the resolution of the conflict. **

**Don't worry, this story is far from over, and this wasn't even the big climax, annnndddd….there might still be a lemon in your future….but I'm not telling you with who yet……;)**

**Chapter Twenty-two: Numbness**

**Jacob POV**

* * *

It has been four long weeks since I left, and I still don't feel any better than I did that night. I was still miserable, and I was still angry and my heart was still smashed into tiny pieces, but at least I wasn't alone. I was just numb.

The morning after I fled Victoria, and then La Push, I woke up with an extremely cranky Leah sleeping against me, and my head felt like I had been run over with a truck. Because I had…..and its driver was Nate.

I couldn't completely blame Nessie for what had happened; the smile on his face that night obviously showed that he had somehow planned it. And the vision of Nessie in my rearview mirror screaming my name as she slumped to the floor of the garage was enough to twist the knife in my side a little bit more. _I had left her. I had run away like a coward, and left her there, with him._

Leah was livid when she woke up, assaulting my thoughts with various strings of curse words and lovely nicknames like _fucking bitch, damn bloodsuckers, leech princess, stupid ass pretty boys, _and of course, aimed at me were things like _god damn coward, stupid ass, hairy ass piece of shit. _I think that pretty much gets the point across.

She had followed after me when I left La Push, and she had broken off from the pack, again, to do it. Once again, I had destroyed a little bit of home just to be selfish.

Once she had calmed down, she asked me to replay my thoughts for her. Initially she was angry, but then her thoughts became quite concerned, and I realized that she really did care about me. She wasn't mad at me, she knew that I had faced the impossible and ran from it.

_What the FUCK! _

Was her first response. The next was:

_Jake, it's not your fault._

_Yes, it obviously was. _I responded, and the conversation continued.

_Jake, don't put that shit on your self._

_Why not, I obviously deserve it. She didn't want me. She chose him because I wasn't enough for her._

_God! You really are stupid._

_What is that supposed to mean?_

_It means that you loved her and you got screwed and you are blaming yourself for finding some other guy cramming his tongue down her throat on the night you were going to ask her to marry you._

_Oh._

_Yeah, oh, stupid ass._

_Hey!_

_Stop feeling sorry for yourself. It's pathetic. _She grinned widely at that point, a wolfy laugh following it.

_Shut it, Leah. I still left her._

_Yeah, you did, and maybe she deserved it._

_I love her. I always will._

_I know you do, and I always thought she was perfect for you even though those two bloodsuckers made her, but she is obviously just as stupid as you are._

_What!?!_

_She let him do it, she didn't run after you, she didn't go to La Push, and you know it._

_She did run after me. She followed me and I left her._

_You were mad, and she obviously didn't want to follow you, or she would be here now._

_She was crying. When I pulled away, she was crying and she fell down._

_She could have run._

_I could have stayed._

_So why didn't you?_

_Because I don't deserve her._

_That's bullshit._

_If I can run away from her so easily, and leave her, with no explanation, than she is probably better off with him._

_He's an ass._

_Tell me about it._

After that, the subject was dropped. During the day, we would explore the forest and run, and at night, we would hunt. She stayed with me in wolf form the entire time, and for once, I actually forgot that I was in so much pain. She knew what I was going through, she had gone through it before, and she knew I didn't want to talk about it.

The only time I let myself truly breakdown was when she was asleep. I would wander around the forest at night once she had gone to sleep and think, and cry. Several times during the first two weeks, she would find me in the middle of the night, slumped over, whimpering, feeling sorry for myself.

She would usually just jump on top of me, and I would run, and she would chase me, and then we would go back to sleep to begin our silent routine again. Sometimes she felt like being funny, so she would jump on my back and lick me until I either stopped or broke out into fits of laughter.

I knew she was trying to make me focus on other things than the pain, and I appreciated her for it.

Now here we are four weeks later, and I am still miserable, still feeling sorry for myself, and still putting up with Leah's shit, but I am still alive. Although I miss Nessie terribly and feel stupid for pushing her back to him when I should have stayed and fought for her. I should have been man enough to fight for her and I shouldn't have stopped until I won.

_Stop it Jake!_

_Stop what?_

_Stop beating yourself up, its not helping anything, its just annoying the shit out of me._

_Thanks, I feel loved._

_You should you dumbass._

_Hey!_

_You are, it's a fact, you are a dumbass. And you are still in love with her too. Aren't you?_

_Yes, I believe I am._

_Then do something about it._

_What?_

_Do something about it, fight for her, and stop feeling sorry for yourself, its annoying, it reminds me of well……me. You don't want to be like me do you?_

_No, you were a harpy._

_Excuse me?_

_You were, it's a fact, you were a harpy._

_Shut up Jake._

_Make me._

_Go get her._

_What!?!_

_Go back and get her. I am tired of watching you moon over someone who you think doesn't love you anymore, who is probably just as miserable as you are. It's stupid._

_What would you know?_

_I know that the only guy I have ever loved imprinted on my cousin and now I am alone, they are happy and have a house full of adorable kids, and you are feeling sorry for yourself when your imprint loves you back, and you are too chicken to fight for her._

_Oh. Oh my god, I am stupid._

_That's what I have been telling you._

_I know._

_So do something about it, don't just wander around the forest with me, feeling sorry for yourself while you think I'm not paying attention. FIGHT FOR HER YOU STUPID ASS!_

_Yelling doesn't solve anything Leah._

_Listen to me, I may be bitter and bitchy, but I am pretty damn smart._

_What should I do?_

_Stop asking me that and run, run until you get to her, and don't take no for an answer. Kick that dipshit Nate in the face, and follow her around until she admits that she loves you too._

With that, I jumped up, turned back around, and ran south towards La Push, and Leah followed.

**Nessie POV**

* * *

After the first week, where my family pretty much spent all their time taking turns babysitting me in my apartment as I beat myself up and cried, and cried, and cried until it hurt so bad I couldn't keep my eyes open; I tried to act normal, although I felt like a zombie.

My mom had called Professor Mix, who initially was not happy with me at all for being absent from class, and convinced her to email me my readings and lecture notes so I could keep up with the class while I was "sick".

I couldn't have felt more loved by my family in that time, and they never once said anything bad about Jacob. My dad wasn't exactly happy with "this Nate character" as he called him, but Nate never tried to contact me after my fists made contact with his face, so I only assumed that I wouldn't hear from him again.

My dreams were consumed by Jacob. They ranged from nightmares similar to what I was facing now, to ones about the little boy I often dreamed about, always running though the woods, always happy. Whichever ones they were, I always woke up the same, crying, miserable, and wishing my life had turned out differently. I had managed to ruin my future by one simple act of kindness towards a friend.

Nate had been sad, and scared; I was worried about him and his aunt and he did something impulsive that destroyed my life. I didn't hate him anymore, I just missed my friend, and I missed my Jacob even more.

So here I am, four weeks and two days later, sitting in my apartment with my family, attempting to act normal, although they can all see right through me. They know I am still miserable, and I still can't stop thinking about what I did, but they love me just the same, because they are my family.

Jasper had to stop coming to the apartment, because my wild mood swings were driving him crazy, but Alice has come everyday with my parents. Emmett got kicked out last week by Rosalie for saying inappropriate things, trying to make me laugh; and she is here just about as much as Alice. No matter what anyone says, I think she developed a soft spot for Jake somewhere along the way, and she talks with me about him.

Today we are supposed to go shopping, Alice's idea of course, and it is my first real outing for weeks. I have only left to occasionally go to the library to photocopy a text to read for class, but one of my parents always accompanied me, and the trip usually ended up with me curled up in the corner of the stacks, rocking myself.

"Ness!" Alice squealed from beside me, bringing me out of my constant state of worry and destructive thoughts.

I sat up straighter on the couch and rubbed my hands over my eyes. S_till sore, still swollen, figures. _

"Um, yeah Alice?"

"I said, go get showered and dressed, we need to leave soon, and I have to have time to do something to those eyes of yours, we don't want people to think you've been beaten," she chimed in the most loving voice she could obviously muster.

"Oh, ok, and thanks, its nice to know I look as crappy as I feel," I shot back in a sarcastic tone.

"Renesmee….," my father said in a stern voice from the other side of me on the couch. "You've really got to work on this attitude; it's not helping anything, its just making you worse."

_I miss him, the pain went away, but this empty feeling is worse, I'm sorry, I really can't help it._

"I know you do, and I know you can't," he said softly, obviously reading my thoughts. "But I promise you, someday you will be able to make things right. I know how you feel, and self pity doesn't help anything."

My mother gave his leg a quick squeeze and smiled at him with loving eyes. I knew that my parents were separated after they fell in love, and it was my father's fault that it happened. He knew the pain of pushing the person you loved most in the world away, but somehow everything worked out for the best, and now they are deeply in love.

"Renesmee Cullen," Alice scolded. "Now, young lady, be out of your shower and dressed in ten minutes, I'll be waiting for you."

Even when Alice was trying to be stern, she still somehow couldn't pull it off, but she was still scary in her own right, so I sat up and started to pull myself off the oversized couch.

"And Ness…." Rosalie said happily from the armchair in front of me. "Please run a pick through your hair, a bird could nest in that thing." She made a circular motion in the air aimed at my not so perfectly coifed head of hair.

In the weeks since the "incident", I have gone into autopilot when I walk into my room, because I don't have any desire to remember what happened next to my door. It was hard enough that I felt guilty all the time, but replaying it in my head just made things worse.

Pulling off my clothes, and reaching into the large glass and tile walled shower, I turned the knob as high as it would go. Today I wanted to take a shower that was so hot it sterilized my skin as it rained down on me. I knew that I couldn't burn, and my skin was already overheated, but I wanted to make all the bad things that had clung to me, go away.

Exactly ten minutes later, Alice entered the bathroom with Rosalie to find me dressed, sitting on a stool at my vanity, makeup and styling products neatly arranged in front of me, running a pick through my damp hair.

For the next half hour, they spent time alternating between drying and curling, and applying cover up to the dark circles and bags under my eyes. When they were done, I actually resembled something somewhat human.

"Perfect," Alice squealed as she pulled me out of my room and back into the living room. "See, she can look normal, when she's not crying of course."

"You look nice honey," my mother and father chimed in unison, standing up to greet me.

"Ok, ok," I said in an exasperated tone of voice, opening the front door and grabbing my purse. "Let's go already; I'm ready to be forced into dressing rooms now. Come on!"

Everyone laughed, and they followed me out to the parking garage. Alice drove Rosalie and me in the Jetta, and my parents followed in the old Volvo behind us. I think that car had more sentimental value than my parents let on, and even ten years later, the car still looked brand new, thanks to Rosalie.

The mall today was packed, as we entered the doors that led to the food court, not a single table was open, and the wide hallways towards the shopping area were crowded with people.

"Guess people are out doing Christmas shopping today, huh?" I mused.

"Ness, it's October," my father said from beside me. "So it's more like Halloween shopping."

"Oooo, oooo," Alice said, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"No," my father said firmly from beside me.

"What?" she asked, cocking her head to the side and trying to look innocent.

They were obviously having a silent conversation, which meant that Alice wanted to do something, but I wasn't sure what.

"But Edward, she could be an angel, or a pirate, or whatever she wanted, I promise I won't find anything slutty," she responded, trying to look innocent.

_Costumes, ughh._

"No!" my mother and I yelled back in unison, obviously thinking the same thing.

Even though Bella Cullen had agreed to let Alice occasionally play dress up with her, she still had to draw a line somewhere, and I guess costumes were it. I on the other hand, was too old to go trick or treating, and wasn't in the mood to go to any parties, family or otherwise, so I had no need for one.

"Fine," Alice said pouting as she grabbed my hand and steered me towards a designer clothes boutique.

"And you people," she motioned to the rest of the family walking behind us. "Are no fun, and I am going to spend some time alone with my niece, so go away."

Rosalie and my parents laughed, and I could hear their footsteps change as they headed back towards the exit of the mall. I figured that my parents would probably head towards the antique bookstore that was just down the street, whereas Rosalie had been talking about picking up some custom car part for her convertible at a shop a few blocks over.

I took a deep breath, realizing that my family had just abandoned me, in a mall, with the shopping queen. The next few hours of my life would surely be spent in a dressing room, or standing in front of a mirror, so I might as well attempt to pretend to like it.

As we entered the boutique, an older sales woman, who I assumed was the manager headed in our direction, hand outstretched towards Alice.

"Hello Miss Brandon, it's nice to see you again," she said sweetly.

Alice shook her hand and responded, "It's nice to see you too Kat, this is my cousin Carlie. We need to find a few dresses for her, as well as some cute outfits she could wear out to dinner."

I balked beside her, because I hated trying on new dresses, I already had a closet full of them at home, and didn't need any more than that.

"Yes, of course," Kat said, appraising my appearance. I didn't look all that bad today, but I had opted for a simple pair of fitted jeans, my favorite heeled boots, and a long loose fitting sweater.

"If you will take her back to a fitting room Alice dear, then we can pick out a few things for her," she said to Alice, who promptly pushed me towards the dressing rooms at the back of the store.

I knew the routine, I had been through it many times, I would wait in the dressing room, Alice and the salespeople would drape things over the door, and I would put them on and wait inside for Alice to return to give her seal of approval.

Clothes began appearing over the door, so I began to pull them on, putting the ones I liked back on their hangers on a hook at the back to the door, and the ones I didn't on a hook on the wall beside me.

When I had finished with the first set of clothing, I put back on my favorite dress so far and waited for Alice to come and join me to give her final approval. She always wanted the last say in any clothing that was purchased.

After a few minutes, Alice reappeared through the door looking a little paler than usual, which was weird and usually meant that she had just had a vision.

"Alice, are you ok?" I questioned, motioning for her to sit down beside me.

She was silent for a few minutes, her eyes glazed over again, and then she turned to me and started speaking.

"Ness, are you planning on making a trip sometime soon you didn't want to tell us about?" she said, looking at me warily.

"No, I wasn't, why? What did you see?" I asked, wondering why I had obviously been the subject of her vision.

"Well, don't get mad at me, but I have been watching your decisions since that day, and I could usually get a pretty good read on you, but today, its been changing," she said, turning to face me on the small bench in the fitting room.

"First it was blurry, which is what happens when you can't seem to make up your mind about something, and then it disappeared completely, I haven't been able to see your future since we got to the mall."

"What do you mean it disappeared, Alice?"

"I mean, it's gone, your future is gone, and that usually only means one thing. Are you going to go find him?" she asked carefully.

"No, I hadn't planned on it. He left for a reason, remember?"

"Ness, you do know what this means don't you?"

I sat there silently and ran the possibilities through my brain. If my future disappeared completely, then my future was entangled with one of the shape shifters. I hadn't planned on making any trips to La Push in the future, because I had obviously betrayed one of their brothers, so that could only mean one thing.

"He's coming, he's coming back Alice, oh my god," I said, as I dropped my head in my hands and tried to fight back the tears.

I didn't know if it was really going to be him, or just someone else, but Jacob Black was probably returning to me, and I could only hope that it was for the reason I had wanted all these weeks.

**Jacob POV**

* * *

The weather today is surprisingly calm. It hasn't rained much during the few days that we have been back on the reservation, and it has been nice to actually be able to take a shower, and put on normal clothes for once. I still feel like I should be walking on all fours, since I haven't been in my human form for weeks.

The trip back here has been a blur, and as I sit in the Rabbit with Leah, waiting for the ferry doors to open so we can take the last ferry of the day back to Victoria, I find myself going over how we ended up back here.

For an entire day after I decided to return to her, Leah and I ran back towards La Push, we had wandered much farther north than I had thought, but we made it back to the reservation by sunset.

Since I had abandoned all of my clothes and not brought any with me before I ran off, Leah phased first and went to tell Sam that we were back, and see if he would lend me some clothes.

When she returned, she had gone back to her house and changed, because she wasn't wearing the shorts and tank top she had gotten dirty running around with me. She was holding a stack of clothing in one hand, and she held something small in the other that was covered completely by her hand.

She walked with me into the woods and laid down the clothes, and then walked away to give me the privacy to change. When I found her at the edge of the woods, she was looking at me with a weird smirk, and she held her hand out towards me and started talking.

"_Jake, Seth found this in the woods by Sam's house," she said as the fingers on her extended hand opened._

_In the palm of her hand was the tiny velvet ring box that I had thrown against a tree inside of the pocket of the pants of my tux over a month ago._

"_Oh Leah," I said, trying not to get upset. "I don't even know if I need that anymore, she might not even want me."_

"_Jake, what have I told you?," she said, as she shoved the box into my hand. "Stop being an ass and take this, you know you still want to ask her, and if you plan on fighting for her until she takes you back, then you will need this eventually."_

_I held the tiny box in my hand and ran my dirty fingers over the soft material. She was right, I did still love Nessie, and I would go back to Victoria and fight for her. I could still make her my wife; I knew I could._

"Jake!" Leah yelled at me from the passenger seat. "Put that damn thing back in your pocket and pay attention. The boat is starting to load, you are holding up traffic dumbass."

_Ah, Leah always did have a way with words_, I thought as I pulled the car forward and rolled down the window to give the man standing on the dock our tickets.

After ten minutes, we were on our way to Victoria, and Leah and I were sitting on a bench on the upper deck, pretending I wasn't a nervous wreck.

By five o'clock today, I would be back in Victoria, and hopefully talking to Nessie again. I planned to tell her that I was sorry that I ran, and I would let her explain anything she wanted to. I had a feeling that when I left it wasn't for the reason that I thought it was, but I was still going to listen to what had happened since I ran away.

"Jake, chill out," Leah said, taking in my nervous stance.

"Easier said than done."

"Shut up, stop being so nervous, and just relax. You know she loves you, and you don't need to worry. You will be able to get her back, you just need to get her to listen to you and you will be engaged in no time," she said, grabbing my hand for a moment and giving it a squeeze before letting it go.

I stood up and walked to the railing to watch the waves go by. I had finally decided to take my life back into my own hands, and I was terrified that I would screw it all up again. The next two hours were going to be torture, but they would bring me back to her, so everything would eventually work out for the best.

**Nessie POV**

* * *

After Alice had calmed me down in the dressing room, and we had picked out some cute dresses and clothing for me. We went back to meet my parents to go back to the apartment. When we got there, Alice and I explained that someone was coming to see me, someone she couldn't see, so we could only come to the conclusion that Jake was coming back for some reason.

My parents were reluctant to leave, but I convinced them that I needed to face him myself, and finally everyone left and went back to Langford. They needed to return to school eventually, and I was just holding them back. Whatever would happen needed to happen without them acting as my crutches, so I went to sleep with happy thoughts on my mind last night, and when I woke up this morning, I was hopeful for the day ahead of me.

It's just after four in the afternoon, and I have been driving myself crazy. Every time I hear something in the hallway, or a creak in the apartment, I jump, and sometimes run to the door, hoping for Jacob to be standing on the other side.

I have changed my clothes like twelve times today, and now I have settled on a cute knee length green halter dress, one that Alice insisted I get yesterday.

_Knock, Knock, Knock._

My heart began to race as I heard three soft knocks on the front door, and my mind began to race as well. I wondered what Jacob would look like after all these weeks. If his hair would be longer, if he had grown any facial hair. _Would he still look at me the way he once had? Would he still be able to love me? Was he even going to stay? Would he forgive me?_

I smoothed out my dress as I walked to the door, and slowly pulled it open.

Before me stood someone I hadn't seen in weeks, and wasn't sure if I wanted to.

_Nate._

He had a forlorn look on his face. He looked like he wanted forgiveness, but I wasn't sure if I could give it to him. His decisions had brought me to this place. His decisions had ruined my chance at happiness.

"Nate, I really don't have time for this," I said as I began to close the door on him.

"Ness, wait, I came to apologize. Can I at least come in?" he said as his hand forced the door back open.

I motioned for him to come in and pointed towards the couch.

I sat down on the complete other side of the couch and faced him, placing all of the pillows on the couch between us. I didn't want to risk a repeat performance of what had happened a few weeks ago.

"What do you want from me?" I said, sounding hostile, just like I had wanted to.

"Ness, don't be like that," he said, looking towards me with sadness in his eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to kiss you like that. I was sad, and you have always been nice to me. You kept saying that you were worried about me, and that you had thought about me since I left, so I just jumped you trying to find comfort."

"Oh, so I led you on?" I asked bitterly, hoping he would detect the sarcasm.

"No, that's not what I am saying. I am saying that I AM SORRY for what I did to you, I am sorry that Jake saw it, and I want you to know I still want to be your friend."

"I don't know if I can Nate," I said sadly. "Jake left me, did you know that? Did you know that he never came back all these weeks? He said he loved me and he ran away, no I pushed him away, but either way, he's still gone, and part of that is your fault."

"I know, and I'm sorry."

A loud knock startled me, and my mind began to race. I jumped up from the couch and walked towards the front door, calling back to Nate as I reached the door.

"Stay right there, do not move, and do not talk."

"Who is it?" he asked, looking concerned.

"I don't know, but my family has keys, so the only other person I can think of is Jake. So you stay put and don't make me beat the crap out of you again," I hissed, hoping that I got my point across.

I pulled the door open; blocking the view of the apartment with my body, silently cursing the fact that I had even let Nate back into my apartment, leave it to me to ruin everything again.

"Ness," my visitor breathed, as I opened the door.

Standing in front of me was Jacob, looking worried and sad. He was wearing a long sleeved white button down shirt rolled up to his elbows, a pair of faded jeans, and leather boots.

Even disregarding his slightly shaggy hair, overgrown stubble, and the forlorn look on his face, he looked just as handsome as ever.

Before I could say something to respond to him, he looked over my shoulder and tensed up, balling his hands at his side.

"Oh, _he's _here," he all but growled at me, as I tried to come up with the works to speak to him, to explain to him what was going on.

"No, Jake, he came to talk, I haven't been seeing him, he just came over today and..." I blurted out before Jake put a finger up to my lips.

"You don't need to explain anything to me," he said, an emotion present in his voice that could be anger or sadness, but I couldn't decipher which. "Just have him gone by seven tonight, we need to talk, _alone._"

I stood there dumbfounded, staring at the man I had wanted to be standing at my door for the past month. Tears began streaming down my cheeks as he turned and walked away. _I had ruined it all again, but he was still coming back to talk to me in two hours, there might still be hope._

**A/N: I know, you are all beginning to hate me, but I promise it will all work out. They are both stubborn and jump to conclusions, and you just need to be patient, it will eventually work itself out.**

**And to those of you who were convinced I was going to have Jake sleep with Leah, I am equal parts offended and amused, because although the thought had briefly crossed my mind, I knew that would totally break character and create a flaw in the integrity of my story.....I have tried to keep myself as close to in character as possible and in line with the books as well.....Although, my Leah has a little bit more of a mouth on her than Stephenie's.....But I love my Leah, because I think she's hilarious!**

**Go 22 for 22, and you will get to see how it all turns out!**


	23. Misunderstandings

**A/N: Ok, before you start hating me, this chapter resolves some of the things in the story line, so I will not be drawing this part of the story out much longer, I promise, and soon the real action starts.**

**Readers, you better love me, because I am taking pity on your addiction and giving this to you today, but no more pouting, you will have to wait until tomorrow afternoon to get the next....;)**

**Some answers to your comments in your reviews:**

**About Nate: In chaper 29 or so, Nate will fill in some gaps as to why Nessie acts the way she does around him, that's all I'm saying......**

**Nessie's character will mature alot in the next few chapters, and she will stop being so 'self absorbed' for awhile....**

**And finally, as to overprotective Daddy Edward, he's coming, don't worry, I promise I won't dissappoint.....:)**

**Okay, onto the chapter, and feel free to make as many comments as you want and ask questions, I will try to answer them to the best of my ability....:)**

**Chapter Twenty-three: Misunderstandings**

**Jacob POV**

* * *

When she opened the door in that amazing green dress, my heart leapt out of my chest. She looked breathtaking, she was more even beautiful than I had remembered, and I longed to take her into my arms and tell her how sorry I was, to kiss her and forget any of this had ever happened.

We had never been separated for longer than a week since the day she was born, and seeing her after four long, horrible weeks felt like home. Home wasn't any of the places that I had been for the last ten years, home was with her, wherever she was; and I couldn't take my eyes off her.

Then I noticed the worried look on her face, and she didn't speak to me. I looked over her shoulder and there _he_ was, sitting on her couch. I knew I had no right to feel jealous, I knew that I had left her, and obviously, I had driven her into his arms. I instantly felt myself stiffen in anger, and my hands balled into fists at my sides as I sneered at her.

She tried to tell me that I didn't understand and she wasn't seeing him, but what other reason would there be for him to be sitting in _our_ apartment, if I could even call it that anymore. On my walk back to the car where Leah was waiting, I had to force myself to realize that it wasn't my home anymore, because I left it, and I would have to be patient while we figured it out.

Nate may not have been there for the reasons that I was imagining, because my mind always took me to a dark place, but there was no way of knowing that unless I talked to her. I had to force myself to leave, because I knew that if I was forced to spend time in the same room with him, that I would lose it.

That is why I am back here, standing in front of the door of the apartment, at seven o'clock, like I promised, alone, like I promised, hoping that she would let me talk to her. Hoping that I could explain why I left, hoping that I hadn't been gone too long.

Leah had yelled at me for not listening to her, in the car while we drove around for the last two hours and then went to get something to eat, and I guess that I really had been acting stupid.

"_Jake, what the hell? Why are you back here already?" she said as I pulled myself back into the Rabbit where she had been waiting._

"_He's in there, in the apartment, he's in there right now, sitting on the couch," I said, trying not to panic, or worse, start crying again._

"_What did she say?" Leah said, putting her hand on my shoulder as I pushed my head up against the steering wheel._

"_She said that he had just come over today to talk, and that she hadn't seen him since I left," I responded. "Before she could tell me anything else I stopped her and told her to be alone tonight in a few hours and I would come back so we could talk, alone."_

"_God, you are so stupid," she muttered, voice filled with frustration._

"_What does that mean?"_

"_Why would she lie to you Jake? She was obviously trying to tell you something and you stopped her."_

"_Oh god. Why do I keep doing this? Why do I always assume the worst?" I said, banging my head against the wheel._

"_Because you are a guy, and guys are stupid and jealous and stubborn."_

"_Thanks," I muttered feeling dejected._

"_No, problem," she laughed. "But you will talk to her when you go back in there later, and you will let her talk to you. Right now though, you are going to take me to get something to eat, because I'm starving, so move it mister."_

_I laughed and backed the car out of the parking space, glad that I had Leah in my life to kick my ass into gear._

When I finally snapped out of my thoughts, the door opened before me, and Nessie was standing on the other side of the door, smiling.

_Everything is going to be just fine, _I thought as I smiled back at her, and walked through the door and followed her to the couch.

**Nessie POV**

* * *

After Jake walked back down the hallway earlier tonight, leaving me all over again, I lost it. Nate was always here at the wrong time, and even though he was my friend, he wasn't helping my situation.

I had yelled at him and told him to get out of the apartment. I refrained from beating him with my fists this time, but I couldn't believe his timing.

"_Get out!" I screamed as I slammed the door behind me._

"_Ness calm down, I'm sorry, I didn't know he was coming, I'm sorry," he said, standing up with his hands held up in the air._

"_Why are you always here at the wrong time?" I whined. "Now he probably thinks I am dating you. I haven't seen either of you in a month, I haven't heard from either of you in a month, and now you decided to come on the same night, within minutes of each other. Why does God hate me?"_

_My heart was beating erratically and I could tell that there were tears streaming down my cheeks again as I slumped to the floor._

_Nate walked over and leaned down to me, placing his arm around my shoulders as he tried to calm me down._

"_Ness I'm so sorry, I don't blame you for hating me, I hate me right now, I know you love him and I keep getting in the way."_

"_Yes….you do," I muttered into my hands as I forced the tears away._

"_I am going to go now, so you can get yourself back together for your talk later, but I want to talk to you. You are the only friend I have here and I can't lose you because of this," he whispered as he stood up._

_I pulled myself up and turned around just as his hand reached for the handle to the front door._

"_I missed you too, and I'm sorry. I do want to be your friend, but I need to work this out with Jake first. Can I see you in class on Monday and we will talk?" I said, as he pulled open the door._

"_Sure," he responded as he left. "I will see you at class on Monday."_

Now I am waiting here, alone, trying to figure out how to tell him that I screwed it all up, and I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I know that he has no reason to forgive me, but I want him to love me again. I want him to hold me in his arms again and whisper that he loves me.

_Thump, thump, thump, thump……_

_Jake is back_, his heartbeat brought me out of my frantic thoughts and I headed to the door. I stood there for a moment, waiting for him to knock

When his heart sped up, I slowly opened the door to find him standing there, looking terrified, so I smiled at him.

He smiled back at me, and I motioned for him to come in and as I sat down on the couch with him following behind me, I thought, _Everything is going to be just fine._

**Jacob POV**

* * *

Everything about the apartment was still the same, although the sickly sweet scent of vampires had overridden where my scent had once been. I had been replaced, and it hurt that I wasn't here for all these weeks.

Her family had obviously been spending quite a bit of time in this apartment while I was gone, and I hoped that they didn't hate me for leaving her; I hoped that they understood how hard that had been for me to see; and I hoped that they would all be able to forgive me someday.

"Ness?" I started, looking over to see her sitting on the other end of the couch looking terrified and nervous.

"Uh huh?" she said, meeting my gaze, biting down on her bottom lip.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, concern filling all my features.

"Why are you sorry?" she asked, sounding kind of irritated.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked, trying to figure out why she was upset with me apologizing to her.

"Jake, I am the one who messed this all up. I let him kiss me Jake, I let him ruin my birthday, and I let one stupid uninvited kiss ruin everything we had built," she said, taking in a large shaky breath.

"Uninvited kiss?" I said, looking towards her for confirmation.

"Yes, Jake," she said as she raised her voice. "Do you honestly think I wanted him to kiss me?"

"I don't know, maybe," I mumbled.

"Seriously? Seriously Jake? You honestly believe that I would do that to you?" she said angrily.

I raised my voice as well and responded, "Well when he had his tongue crammed down your throat pushed up against that wall you seemed to be pretty into it, Ness. You had your hand on his neck pulling him against you."

Now I was pissed, she honestly thinks I didn't see how he looked at her. And remembering that kiss and how she was holding onto him made it even worse. I could feel my hands shaking as the anger built inside me, and then she snapped.

"He FORCED himself on me you asshole," she screamed as she started to stand up from the couch.

"_He_ kissed _me_, and when I saw you standing there I ran after you to explain, but you just pulled away. _You left me, _and then you come back here and try to make me feel even guiltier than I already have all these weeks. Thanks a lot Jake, I tear myself up for weeks, crying until I couldn't stay awake, having horrible nightmares, and feeling like I had been ripped apart, and you come back here and tell me I'm a whore."

Before I could respond, she stood up, turned around, and walked towards her door.

_Crap! _I screamed inside my head. Five minutes into trying to tell her I was sorry for leaving her, I basically insinuated that she liked Nate forcing himself on her, and that I didn't trust her. That wasn't how I wanted this conversation to go, I have to stop her.

Jumping up from the couch, I ran across the room and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her around to face me.

"What?" she screamed as I could see tears building up in the corners of her eyes.

I pulled her up against my chest, and looked down into her eyes. I had to make this right; I had to show her how I feel. I had to stop being a jealous asshole and just make this right. This was my chance to make things better, my chance to convince her that we really were meant to be together, I couldn't afford to screw things up again, there was no way I would survive it.

She pushed her head against my chest and had her arms held rigidly at her sides, hands balled up into fists as I held onto her tightly. Her breathing started to falter as she was pressed against me, I could tell that she was crying, and her heart was racing. She felt so good pressed up against me, and I realized how much I had missed her. Every image of every time I had ever touched her started flashing through my brain.

All of a sudden, she pushed her hands up against my chest and tried to get out of my embrace. She didn't want me to touch her; she couldn't even let me try to comfort her.

"Ness, wait," I whispered, reaching up to her chin, pulling against it lightly until she lifted her head to face mine.

Her eyes were filled with tears, there were wet streaks down her face, and she was bright red, but she still looked beautiful to me. I still loved this woman; I still wanted to make her happy. If I had to spend the rest of my life trying to win her back I would, I would follow her around and be the best friend that she ever had, just to be close to her.

"I'm sorry," I said softly as I ran my thumb along her cheek, wiping away her tears.

She took several deep breaths, and then fresh tears began to form in her eyes again. My actions were just making her more upset. I just needed to leave her alone, I needed to be a man and let her go. I needed to wait for her to come to me; I had to believe that with time she would come back to me.

When I was starting to release her, she pushed herself up on her tiptoes and looked into my eyes sadly, while she parted her lips.

I couldn't tell if she wanted to talk to me, or if she wanted to hug me. Her arms hesitantly wrapped around my sides and she pulled me against her.

We stood there for a few minutes, looking into each other's eyes, tears now streaming down both our cheeks. Her heart began to beat faster, and I couldn't tell if I was upsetting her or if she was enjoying being in my arms.

I slowly leaned down towards her, bringing both of my hands up to the sides of her face, cupping her cheeks lightly. She sighed and closed her eyes, hugging me tighter. A soft smile lit up her face and she leaned her face against one of my hands.

Her lips looked so soft and warm, and I found myself wanting to kiss her. I had dreamt about her every night for the past month, and here she was, in my arms, holding onto me, letting me cup her face in my large hands, smiling.

Before I could talk myself out of it, I leaned forward and pressed my lips against hers softly. I could feel the warmth building inside of me when our lips touched, and I could only hope that she still felt the same spark.

Then she went rigid against me, and her lips weren't moving, so I pulled back for a second to look at her. I didn't want to scare her, but I needed her to know that I still felt love for her, and fighting wasn't going to show her that.

Her eyes opened and she took a few deep breaths. Before I could tell her I was sorry for kissing her, she threw her arms around my neck and pulled my face down to hers, forcing her warm lips against mine, her tongue sliding along my lower lip, begging for entrance.

I removed my hands from her cheeks and put them around her waist, pulling her up towards me. The heat spread through my entire body so I parted my mouth, and I pushed my tongue out to meet hers.

The kiss increased in intensity and I staggered backwards, until I was pushed up against my door. She wove her hands into my hair, and tugged, pushing my mouth against hers forcefully as our tongues battled for dominance. It felt so passionate, and so right, like we had never been apart.

She pulled her leg up against the side of mine, and I brought my hand down to cup her thigh, holding her tightly against me. As she began to grind herself up against me while she continued the kiss, I moaned in her mouth at the friction she was creating and came up for air gasping.

Immediately, she pushed against me and dropped back to the floor, staggering backwards out of my arms.

She had a look of total panic in her eyes, and she dropped her head down, holding it in her hands. She was trembling, she looked so broken, and scared, I had damaged her and I felt so guilty that I had done that to her.

Hesitantly stepping towards her, I place my hand on her shoulder and whispered, "I'm sorry. I got carried away. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

Her chest heaved and her breathing became erratic again and she began to sob into her hands mumbling, "Jake, I'm sorry, I can't, it's too soon, I can't forgive myself yet."

She was still punishing herself for what had happened, and then kissing me obviously didn't help the matter. I felt so bad for getting caught up in it all. I thought that kissing her would let her know that I still loved her, but it obviously didn't. I made her feel guilty for a guy forcing himself on her and then I did the same thing he did. She didn't ask me to kiss her, she may have kissed me back, but she wasn't the one that started it, I was.

I knew that I should probably leave, coming back was probably just upsetting her more, but I had come back to fight for her, and if being a good friend to her made it possible to get close to her, then I would patiently wait and be there for her while she worked through her fear, and her obvious guilt, however unfounded it may be.

"Ness," I whispered in her ear as I wrapped an arm around her waist and turned her slightly, so I could get her to the couch. "Honey, let's sit down, I'm sorry I lost my temper, it was stupid. I came here to talk to you and I just made you more upset."

Her sobbing moved from uncontrollable to almost non-existent as I led her back to the couch and helped her to sit. She sat there rigid on the cushion and reluctantly removed her hands from her face, her breathing was still labored and she looked more broken than I had ever seen her in her life and looking at her like that felt like a stab directly to my heart.

I sat down about halfway down the couch from her, with my arms outstretched on the back of the couch, and carefully watched as she took in several deep breaths.

After a few minutes, she scooted down the couch towards me and picked up a pillow. She leaned over and placed it in my lap, and then slowly pulled her legs up onto the couch as she settled her head on the pillow in my lap.

She still hadn't said anything since we sat down, and I was worried that I had ruined my chance at redemption.

When she had laid down, her hair had fallen over her face, so I slowly reached down and pulled it behind her ear, caressing her cheek with my fingertips as I moved. She shivered at the contact and I could tell that it had comforted her because her heartbeat quickened and then slowed down, back to a relatively normal pace.

She sighed and relaxed a little, bringing one of her tiny hands up to rest on my knee. I didn't want to force her to talk, so I just remained quiet while she lay there peacefully. The weeks apart had obviously been torturous on both of us, and I wished that I had gotten the courage to come back sooner.

I had thought that by staying away, I was doing her a favor. I had assumed that she had chosen to be with Nate that night, and I couldn't watch that happen. I had spent so much time planning and I was so excited that night, that I didn't even stop to think for what she wanted. We had talked about marriage in the past, but she had never actually told me that it was what she wanted. I felt like such an ass.

Before I could torture myself more with destructive thoughts, a sweet, rough, slightly raspy voice caught my attention.

"Jake, I'm sorry, I….I just….I'm sorry for ruining this," she whispered, as her tiny chest heaved with her uneven breaths.

"Shhhh, Ness, it's ok, I should have stayed. I should have let you explain. I was just so upset that I couldn't bear to watch you leave me for him."

She began to take more uneven breaths, and I was afraid that what I had said would make her cry again. I slowly stroked her exposed cheek and hair as I waited for her to find the strength to speak again.

"Where did you go?" she whispered as her breathing slowed again.

"I'm not really sure," I said softly. "I think somewhere in Canada, I never left the forest, so I just know that I went North."

"Oh," she breathed. "So you were in your, um, wolf form the entire time?"

"Yeah, Ness, I went to La Push that night to warn Sam and then I got angry and ran."

"I'm sorry," she whimpered, shifting her head slightly in my lap as her hand gripped tighter to my knee.

"Ness, stop saying that. Stop apologizing. We are both beating ourselves up about this, and it is just making it harder."

She sat there still for a few moments, and then found her voice again.

"I hate that I pushed you away, I hate that I forced you away and you were alone for all these weeks."

"I wasn't Ness, its ok, I needed time to think, but I wasn't alone."

"Oh," she whispered quietly as her heartbeat sped up.

"Ness, it's not what you think. I freaked out and got really upset, and Leah followed me. She wanted to make sure I was ok, she was just being a friend Ness. She was the one who told me to come back here. She gave me the courage to come and……" I cut off, not knowing if I should finish the comment.

"And….and what Jake?"

"And fight for you. She told me not to give up until you admitted that you loved me as much as I love you."

She took in several short breaths and her heart rate accelerated again, but it didn't slow back down. I sat there watching her closely, but she didn't turn to face me, she just kept staring at the chair on the other side of the coffee table, lying on her side.

"I never stopped loving you," she whispered quietly, I could barely hear her.

Before I could say anything to her, she started talking again, a little louder, and her voice seemed to waver as she explained things to me.

"Jake, I wanted so desperately to find you, but I told my family not to go. I told them that I had ruined us and that you left because I pushed you away. I hated myself so much for ruining everything you had done to make my birthday special. I should have told Nate to go, I should have talked to him another day, but he looked so sad, his aunt was in danger, and he needed someone to talk to. If I had any idea that he was going to do that, I would never have agreed to see him. You have to believe me Jake, tonight he just showed up, I was waiting for you, and then he showed up at the door, apologizing for what he did. I haven't seen him in weeks, I promise. I have barely left the apartment since my dad found me that night."

I couldn't believe what she was saying. I felt so stupid for running away, she was only trying to be a good friend, and I jumped to conclusions and ran away. I had left her and she was broken and so traumatized about what had happened.

"Ness, it's ok, I believe you. I'm sorry that I was so stupid to think that you had wanted him to kiss you. I just assumed that he would be the better choice for you. You have so much in common, and he is smart. He's would have been so much better for you. I should have stayed and fought for you, but my heart broke when I saw that. I mean that night I was going to….." I panicked and cut off my words, I didn't think I could confess that I was going to propose to her that night. I couldn't put that on top of the guilt she already felt, it would crush her.

"Going to what? What were you going to do that night?" she asked, sounding concerned.

I had to think of a lie, and I had to do it fast. I couldn't tell her about the proposal because it would ruin the progress we had made tonight, it would tear her apart and I don't know if she could get over it. If I told her, it meant risking losing her to her guilt, the relationship might never recover from this. It could take away the hope that we could someday be together again.

"I, uh, I was planning a surprise dinner for your birthday, a sunset cruise, it was just my present, it's not a big deal," I told her, not revealing the reason behind the sunset cruise.

She whimpered quietly, and pushed her head into the pillow.

"Shhh, it's ok, all that matters is that we are working this out. I know it will take time, but I want to gain your trust again, I don't want you to think I will leave you again. I promise, I won't leave you again. I don't care what happens now, I just can't lose you as a friend. I need to be a part of your life, I promise I will be a better friend to you."

I didn't want to push her back into a relationship with me. I knew she probably need time to heal, and I couldn't bare to upset her more than she already was.

My comments didn't seem to help matters; she only seemed to get more upset. She started sobbing again, and refused to talk to me.

I tried to comfort her, but she got up and ran towards her room. I tried to follow her, but the door was locked, and I could hear her sobbing into her pillows. I wanted to bang on the door until she opened it so I could comfort her, but I was the one that had made her upset. I couldn't do that to her again, she needed time to herself to think.

So I walked to the door, propping it open with a book before I left, because I had left my key in my duffel bag in the back of the Mercedes the night I fled.

I went back to the garage, and silently led Leah into the apartment.

"You can sleep on my bed, I'll sleep on the couch," I told her, gesturing towards my bedroom.

"Jake, you don't have to do that, I can sleep on the couch," she whined, but I wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"It's been a long few weeks, and you need your rest. I will wake up early tomorrow and get you tickets for the afternoon ferry. Could you please take the Rabbit back to the reservation with you?"

"Yeah Jake, no problem. I can stay longer if you think you need me to. I don't mind, really," she said, patting my shoulder in a gesture of support.

"No, it's ok, I think I need to be here alone with her for awhile. She keeps blaming herself for what happened, and I need to be here to support her."

"Is she ok?" Leah asked, her face filled with concern.

"I honestly am not sure, I tried to tell her that I would be here for her, but it only upset her more and she locked herself in her room crying. I should probably give her some space, this whole situation is obviously upsetting her," I confessed.

"Ok, well, if you need me, I will be a phone call away. I'm sure Sam will be thrilled to have me back," Leah said sarcastically, throwing me a wink before she went into my bedroom and closed the door.

I went into the office/guest bedroom and got some blankets and a pillow out of the closet, and went to settle myself into the oversized couch for the night. I knew that my feet hung off the end a little, but it was nice to sleep on something soft, so I settled down into it and fell into a restless sleep.

**Nessie POV**

* * *

Finally, calming myself down from my hysteria, I could hear voices in the apartment, and I knew that Jake had decided to stay, but I could hear Leah also, and then I heard him saying something about sleeping in the bed.

I couldn't believe how our conversation had turned out. First, we fought, then he kissed me, and I was so confused at first, but then I realized that I couldn't let this opportunity go. So I flung myself at him and attacked him with my lips, pushing him up against the wall, grinding myself against him. It was really nice until he moaned like that, and then I snapped out of it.

I couldn't do it, I couldn't just jump back into it again and act as if I hadn't kissed Nate. I had ruined our relationship and I didn't want to push Jake back into it like that. I had to get him to trust me again.

I felt so stupid for breaking down again, but I was upset, and I felt so guilty for doing that to him. He was so sweet, he was comforting me and then we started talking.

It was going really well until I found out that he was not alone, and that Leah had followed him and spent the last four weeks with him. I knew that she was a friend, but she had always been so protective of him and I worried that he might want something more from her. He said that he loved me, and he was going to fight for me, but I wasn't worth it. I knew I didn't deserve it.

I panicked and spouted off verbal diarrhea, telling him about everything. Telling him how I had been so upset I had barely left the apartment since that night.

He told me he believed me, but then he started going on about how Nate would have been a better choice for me and that he wasn't good enough. He started to confess something about my birthday, but then he stopped.

I tried to get him to tell me, and then he said something about a special dinner, but I could tell he was hiding something from me.

I whimpered at the fact that I had ruined his birthday surprise, and then he started talking about how he felt bad for leaving me and that he wanted to be a better friend to me.

The way he said the word 'friend' was like a knife to my heart. He wanted to be my friend, he didn't want me anymore, and I really had ruined it.

I couldn't stand it anymore, I lost it and ran into my bedroom sobbing hysterically, I could hear him follow me, and then he stopped and left.

I was worried that he wasn't going to come back, but then he did, but he wasn't alone.

He was in his bedroom, sharing a bed with Leah, and I had driven him to that. I was screwing it all up again, and she was obviously more than a friend. I needed to talk to someone, I needed to get away from here and talk to someone who I knew wouldn't judge me and who would listen.

I picked up the phone and dialed hastily, hoping that I wasn't disturbing anything important.

After a few rings, her light voice filled the air.

"Ness, are you there hun, is everything alright?" Rose asked tentatively, her voice filled with concern.

"Um, I don't know," I responded. "Jake came back and we talked, but then he said he wanted to be my friend and I freaked out. I need someone to talk to. Can you and Alice meet me somewhere tomorrow to talk? I need some advice."

"Of course Ness, come to the house tomorrow afternoon and we can go for a walk in Goldstream and talk. Do you want me to ask Bell…I mean your mom to go too?"

"No, I just need to talk to you and Alice, I don't want her involved. She is too close to Jacob, I need you two to help me figure this out," I confessed, knowing that my mom would probably just make the situation more confusing.

"Ok, hun, we will see you tomorrow. Try to get some sleep, you sound horrible," she said before she hung up the phone.

I laid the phone down on the nightstand beside the bed, and pulled myself under the covers, I was too tired to change, and I figured that I probably wouldn't sleep well anyways.

I ran the events of the back through my mind again, hoping that I still had a chance to make everything alright. Rosalie and Alice would know how to convince Jacob to love me again. As I fell asleep, I felt the nightmares of the past few weeks fading away, there was nothing left of them, but I couldn't allow myself to dream, because I had no idea what the future held for me.

**A/N: The next chapter will make you guys happy, I promise! So get some reviews in and you might get it tomorrow.....;)**


	24. Confrontation

**A/N: Good morning my little readers....;) I must really have a soft spot for you all, because I am not going to keep you waiting for the 10 or so reviews needed to post this chapter, because I want you all to be happy again, well....at least for awhile....**

**So......here is the next chapter early.....BUT you will all have to earn the next one....you know what to do....;)**

**Ok, so they have reunited, but they are both still scared of how to proceed with everything at this point. This chapter will be awesome, seriously, you have to love this chapter, because I do…..**

**Done in another split POV between the two main characters, this chapter hopefully gives you guys the closure you need between the struggle of these two characters.**

**Ok, before I give away anything more, read the chapter, and then you must review!!!!**

**Also, one more thing.....if any of your friends want to send me nasty reviews or PMs regarding previous chapters, let them, I really don't mind....if you want to recommend my story as well, I would be thrilled to get more readers to rip me a new one......:)**

**Chapter Twenty-four: Confrontation**

**Jacob POV**

* * *

When I woke up this morning, I was hopeful for the future and the chance to repair the rift that had formed between Nessie and me. I wanted the chance to propose again, well, to propose at all, and I hoped that we would be able to get to a point in our relationship where that was possible again.

I had no doubt in my mind that I was going to marry her, the question at hand was going to be if I could regain her trust, and show her that she shouldn't feel so guilty for what happened between us. In some sick way, the separation between us made my feelings for her that much more pronounced when I returned. The time I spent away was miserable, but now I knew that I truly could not live my life without her.

I peeked out over the top of the shower to the clock above my door. _9:45 A.M. _Not too early, but late enough that I felt partially rested.

I had tossed and turned on the couch last night, and I only found sleep a few hours before I was jolted awake by a car honking its horn on the street below the apartment. Thoughts of the night before had haunted me and I wondered what I had said to make her so upset at me.

When I got up from the couch, the only sound filling the apartment were the soft snores of Leah coming from my room. Nessie was still asleep because I could hear the steady thump of her heart that indicated she was resting. I had heard her get on the phone last night before I laid down on the couch, but I couldn't hear the whole things because she was whispering so low. The only thing I could catch was that she wanted to see Alice.

When I went into my room to get some clothes and take a shower, Leah was still soundly asleep, so I gathered my things, went in the bathroom, locked the door and took my shower.

I still wasn't use to taking a shower again, because I had only taken a few in the days we had been back. The water felt good flowing all around me and its warmth felt nice against my back.

I needed to get dressed and head down to the ferry station to book Leah's travel arrangements. I knew she was anxious to return home, even though she had offered to stay for support. She missed everyone on the reservation, especially her mother and Seth. I had kept her from them for long enough.

I needed to spend some time alone with Nessie and assure her that I didn't want this situation to come between us. I still loved her as much as I did when I left, if not more. She would eventually have to stop beating herself up for this, and I wanted to be here for her when she did.

Pulling the towel over the door from the rack on the wall, I dried myself off and stepped out of the shower. I knew that I probably needed to shave, but I would worry about that later.

After getting dressed quickly, I ran the towel through my shaggy hair once more, and decided that I would go get a haircut this afternoon before I got Leah to the ferry station safely.

Leah was still asleep in my bed, curled up in the covers when I came out of the bathroom, and I couldn't hear any noises coming from the rest of the apartment. I guess the stress of the day before had left everyone tired, and I was glad that I wouldn't have to have a confrontation with either of them before I left this morning.

I quickly gathered up my wallet, which was one of the other things that Seth had retrieved from the forest, tucked the tiny ring box into my pocket for fear that Nessie might accidentally find it, and went to the kitchen to retrieve the spare key from the magnetic box on the back of the refrigerator.

The day outside was brisk, and I could tell that fall was upon us as I walked down to the ferry station. As I got up to the office, the morning ferry was departing, and I was glad that I hadn't been forced to wake her up this morning, because she was especially bitchy early in the morning.

Once I had the tickets in hand, and the clerk confirmed that she needed to be at the dock before three o'clock, I headed over to the bakery on the other side of the Causeway to get something to eat.

I had been tired of relying on small game for sustenance, but a wolf can't exactly walk into a grocery store to get dinner. Human food had always had much more appeal to me, because I preferred my meat cooked, and without a head attached to it.

As I walked through the door, I was greeted by the same energetic barista who had given me breakfast a month ago. I smiled at the pleasant memory, because so much had happened since that day, and went up to place my order.

"Hey, I know you, you are that guy who ordered all those pastries for yourself last month," she said happily as she reached for a coffee mug.

"Um, yeah, how did you remember me?" I asked, surprised that she had actually remembered that.

"Well, later on that day, this adorable girl with fabulous bronzed hair came in and ordered the exact same thing. She even rubbed her stomach and everything. At first, I thought it was a joke, but then she looked at me as if I was insane when I bust out laughing. Do you know her or something?" she asked, as I processed her comment.

I described Nessie to her and she responded, "Yup, that's her, small world, huh?"

"Yeah, you have no idea," I laughed, as she handed me a bag and a cup of coffee, black.

I looked down to the bag and back up to her smiling face, confused, seeing as I hadn't actually placed my order.

"Blueberry muffin, cherry Danish, and two cinnamon scones, oh, and coffee, black," she giggled as I handed her a twenty dollar bill.

I thanked her and headed towards the door, laughing at the exchange. I could tell my life was starting to look up, and I went to sit down on a bench to eat before I continued what I could tell would be a great day.

**Nessie POV**

* * *

When I heard the sound of the front door to the apartment close, it brought me out of my restless slumber. I rolled over to see the clock on my nightstand and groaned. _10:05 A.M._ _Grrrrr…._

It was still way too early for me. Last night had drained the last bit of strength from me and I had been restless all night. I probably only got three or four hours of solid sleep because I kept hearing snoring noises coming from the other side of the apartment.

Jacob's snoring noises had once been a comfort to me, but to have them paired with those of Leah's, it was like nails on a chalkboard. I knew that they were both sleeping soundly, and therefore not doing anything else in the bed, but still, the fact that they were in his room together, made me a little sick.

Leah was pretty in her own right, and she did know what Jake was going through. Maybe they would be better for each other. He had said that she was just a friend, but she came back with him, that had to mean something, right?

Forcing myself to get up and face my day, I pulled myself off the bed and trudged to the bathroom; attempting to smooth out the dress that had twisted itself around my body during the night.

When I looked in the mirror, it was somewhat frightening. All of the simple makeup I had applied the day before was streaked down my face, and I looked like a raccoon. Trust me, not an attractive look for me. My hair had somehow twisted itself into some kind of tangled beehive, and I now understood what Aunt Rosalie had said about birds nesting in it, all I needed were a few twigs and I would be set.

As I pulled the dress over my head and started the shower, I kept going over the events of last night in my head. The kiss, me crying, the dreaded 'f' word. None of it made sense. He was hiding something from me, obviously to keep me from getting upset, but I had no idea what was going on. The way he had looked at me and comforted me were so loving, there was something in his eyes that drew me back into him.

It didn't make sense to me that he would come back at all, I had obviously hurt him so bad that he had to run away. I wondered what had changed. Did he really miss me, or did he just come back to fight for the friendship. We were friends long before we were in a relationship, and I knew that he couldn't bear to stay away. I felt exactly the same way, but I would sacrifice my happiness if that meant that he could find some.

He once told me that if I didn't choose him that he would be there for me, in whatever capacity he needed to, and maybe he was coming to ask the same of me.

The water in the shower was warm, and I stood stretched out with my hands pressing against the tile before me, as it ran down my back and sides. For the first time in over a month, I was actually looking forward to leaving the apartment. I had something to look forward to, and I finally had someone I loved to come home to.

I had to get Alice and Rosalie to give me advice as to how to win him back. They knew Jacob and they knew how our relationship had been going, they would be able to give me the courage to come back and fight for something more than just his friendship.

Once the water had finally gone cold, I got out of the shower, dried off and went to stand in my closet, trying to figure out what to wear. I wanted to wear something comfortable, but something that would get Jake's heart beating a little faster as well.

I settled on a white lacy boy short panty and bra set, which Alice had picked out for me before Jake left. She was convinced that I needed sexy underwear; I told her that I didn't because he probably wasn't going to see it. Then I pulled on a pair of tight denim trouser jeans with large side pockets. They were made of thin dark denim, and they were really soft. I decided to wear a blouse today, which was turquoise and fitted, with buttons down the front. It was made of a satiny material, and hugged my curves nicely.

After I stepped out to the mirror in my room to appraise myself, I decided to go without a belt, and put on my brown-heeled boots, because I loved them.

I had to admit, I looked better than I had in weeks, and I felt better too.

I went back into the bathroom, pulled the tangles out of my damp hair and let it fall down in loose curls. I put on a little bit of subtle eye shadow, mascara, and lip-gloss. I didn't want to look like I was trying too hard, but I wanted him to see me and say: '_Wow, maybe she is the woman of my dreams.' _

When I finished up and walked out into the apartment, I could hear soft snoring noises I didn't recognize coming from Jacob's room, so I peeked in the door. Leah was wrapped up in his covers, and there were no clothes on the floor, so I could only hope that she was fully dressed.

As I headed to the kitchen, I saw a blanket haphazardly thrown over the back of the couch, and there was a pillow with a small indent in it, so maybe Jacob really hadn't slept in his room with Leah. He was just being a gentleman. _There is still hope yet._

With a little bit more pop in my step, I went into the kitchen and poured myself a bowl of mini wheats. I remembered the last time I had eaten them and done a little teasing with my spoon, and remembering the look on Jacob's face made me laugh.

"Well, you seem to be in a better mood this morning," Leah said from behind me, startling me a little.

"Um, yeah, I guess, I know we still have a lot to talk about, but Jake came back, so that's good right?" I asked, hoping she would talk to me about him.

She laughed and pulled a bowl out of the dish drainer in the sink, poured herself some cereal and sat down at the table across from me.

"You don't mind do you?" she asked before she took her first bite. Like I was going to deny her cereal, _seriously_.

"No, of course not, it's just food. I'm not going to make you starve," I said in between bites.

We sat there in silence, chewing for a few moments, before I asked Leah a question.

"So, um, I hope that you are not uncomfortable talking to me about this, but uh…" I started.

"Spit it out Nessie, I know you are dying to ask me something," she said with a smile.

"Well, uh, so you told him to come back here and fight for me, right? Um, fight for me how?" I said, looking at her expectantly.

"God, you two are perfect for each other," she muttered, rolling her eyes. "Are you really that blind that you can't see he's in love with you still? He always was. That's why he left, the dumbass deluded himself into thinking he wasn't good enough for you."

I didn't know how to respond to that. I mean those were the words I had wanted to hear, all these weeks I wanted to believe that he was still in love with me. However, the thought that he actually believed that he wasn't good enough for me sent my head spinning.

Before I could respond to her, my phone started vibrating, so I stood up and flipped the phone open saying, "Hello?" before I looked at the caller ID.

"Hey Ness, I though you were coming home today to talk to us?" Rosalie's voice was calm and cheerful.

"Um yeah, I was just eating breakfast with Leah before I came home, I'll leave in a few minutes," I said closing the phone, glad that Rosalie gave me an excuse to get away from the awkward conversation with Leah. With the irritated look she was giving me, I was afraid she was going to literally, beat some sense into me.

Hanging up the phone, I picked up my now empty bowl and placed it into the sink. I turned back around and Leah was still giving me a dirty look, so I decided I needed to get out of the apartment as soon as possible.

"Um, thanks Leah," I said as I grabbed my purse and headed towards the door. "Thank you for telling me that, I have a family emergency to attend to so….I guess I will see you later?"

"Yeah, sure, but I will be gone when you come back, I am taking the Rabbit back to La Push on the afternoon ferry," she said, her features resuming their normal Leah scowl.

"Oh, well have a safe trip back and tell Jake I will be back later to talk to him. You will see him before you leave right?" I asked, hoping she could relay the message.

"Yeah, I will, I'll tell him," she said forcing a smile in my direction. "But Ness, don't be too hard on him, he has been a mess that past few weeks. Don't push him away again; I don't think he'll survive it."

"Ok Leah, I promise I will stick it out, and I won't hide things from him anymore," I responded, opening the front door. "Um, bye."

Before the door closed behind me, I heard her mutter "Bye," so I hoped that she wasn't mad at me. Leah was always kind of scary, she was a very intense person.

As I walked to the Jetta parked in the garage, I was actually very excited as to the change of events today. Jacob slept on the couch, by himself; Leah was leaving; he was still in love with me; and my aunts were going to give me the advice I needed to get him back.

_Things are looking up….._

**Jacob POV**

* * *

Quickly finishing my impromptu, large but delicious breakfast, I threw the bag into a trashcan on my way up the stairs from the Causeway, and headed into the city. I desperately needed a haircut, and I knew just who could do it.

I made my way down the several city blocks, and when I walked up to the door to the salon at 1411 Government Street, I saw a familiar blonde sitting at the front desk.

"Hey Louise," I said as I walked up to the counter to see if she could fit me into her schedule this afternoon.

"William Wolfe," she stated as she looked up to me with a smile. "Hey, how are you?"

"Well long story…._but_ if you can fit me in today I might be able to tell you about it," I said with an innocent smile plastered on my face.

"Hmmm," she said as she began to stand up. "Luck must be on your side today, because my next appointment just called to cancel."

"Well I hope that luck continues to stay on my side today, because I will need it," I said as I began to follow her back to the shampoo stations at the back of the salon.

She threw a cape around my neck, tucked a towel into it, and motioned for me to sit.

Since I my height was much more than a normal person, I had to strain to fit on the chair and lean back my head into the bowl, but when her magical hands began to rub the shampoo into my scalp, it was well worth the discomfort.

I could tell that she was dying to ask me how the proposal went, but with the running water and the drying stations off to the side, I knew she would wait to ask until we were at her chair because of the noise.

I kept my eyes closed during the entire shampoo and rinse, and when she turned off the water, I groaned because that meant I had to get up.

"Come on loverboy," she teased as we walked towards her secluded station. I was glad that she at least had her own alcove, because if I was going to talk to her about the events of the last few weeks, I didn't want nosy ears to listen in.

As I sat down in the chair, she brought a towel up to dry my hair, and started talking.

"Ok, so what happened? Did she say yes?" she whispered, obviously trying to keep things on the down low.

"Well, long story, I never got the chance to ask. We kind of had a huge misunderstanding and I acted like an ass. I just got back to town yesterday, so we are trying to work things out, but I hope she will say yes sometime in the near future," I confessed, tensing up as I waited for her reaction.

"What!?!" she squealed, obviously confused by this turn in the story.

"Oh my god, Will, what happened, everything you planned was so perfect. I can't believe you didn't ask."

"Well, don't freak out, because its not what you think, but I found her kissing her friend Nate in the apartment when I came home that night," I said quickly, trying to get the whole story out before she started drawing attention to us. "It turns out that she was trying to comfort him because of some thing with his aunt, and he forced himself on her in a moment of weakness. I happened to walk in at that exact moment, jumped to the wrong conclusion, and left. My friend convinced me to come back to fight for her, so I came back last night and we kind of talked things through. I thought it was going well until I told her I would try to be a better friend to her and then she lost it and locked herself into her room. Now I have no idea what I am going to do."

She stood there silent, and completely still for a few moments, a look of utter shock plastered on her face. I knew it was a lot of information to take in, so I would wait for her response.

"Oh….My….God….." she started, the shock of it all still with her. "That is really bad…….but good. I mean you are back to get her back right?"

"Yeah, that was the plan."

"Did you honestly think telling her you were going to be a better friend was going to help your situation?" she asked sincerely.

"What do you mean? Of course I want to be a good friend to her; I want to prove to her that she can trust me not to leave again."

"Seriously Will, you used the word friend?"

"Um, yeah, why is that such a big deal?" I asked, stunned as to why she was acting like it was such a huge deal.

"Oh my god, you are such a guy. Telling the girl who you are in love with and who obviously loves you back, that you want to be her 'friend' is like the kiss of death. I would have locked myself in my room crying too," she said, using air quotes for the word friend.

I had never thought of it like that. I just wanted to let Nessie know that I was willing to be her friend while we worked through this. The meaning of the word 'friend' had never crossed my mind. I felt so stupid, I mean Bella had used it on me like a dirty word once, and I can't believe I never connected the reason she freaked out.

"Oh," I replied quietly, knowing that she was right.

"Yeah, '_oh_'. You have to tell her exactly how you feel now. After the whole friend thing, she needs to be reassured that you want more than that if you are going to get her to take you back. She _has_ to take you back, you two were so cute, and so in love. You _have_ to marry that girl Will, you just _have _to."

"I know," I said and we both smiled at each other through the mirror.

Louise continued to cut my hair, and when she had shed the inch or so I had grown in the last month, I felt like a whole new man. She ran some gel through it, and created a kind of spiked faux hawk in the middle and winked at me.

I only hoped that Nessie would like the new trimmed me as well.

"So do you think I should shave this off?" I asked, running my hands along the scruff on my chin.

"Well, personally I think it's sexy. But beard burn hurts, so if you are planning on kissing Carlie tonight, then I can shave it off for you."

I laughed, and said, "Take it off," throwing her a wink.

After she had shaved my little beard off, I followed her to the front of the salon and gave her a hug. She had totally made the situation I was in a little easier.

"Thanks Louise, you opened my eyes to the situation."

"No problem, but I totally get to do her hair for the wedding, it's the least you can do for me," she said, cocking her head to the side smiling.

"I'll let her know, I'm sure it could be arranged."

Then I left the salon and walked back to the apartment. Along the way, I picked up some fast food, because I knew Leah would kill me if I sent her home on an empty stomach. She may have been my friend, but hungry Leah was definitely not _friendly._

When I got back to the apartment and opened the door, she was alone, sitting on the couch watching television.

She turned when she heard me come through the door, and said, "Hey, what's up, what took you so long? It's like one o'clock already. You are lucky I ate breakfast this morning because I'm starving."

I threw one of the bags of cheeseburgers at her head, and she caught them right before they hit her.

"Thanks, ass…you read my mind."

"No problem, it's the least I could do for making you follow my pitiful ass around for the past month."

"Um, yeah, I'm pretty sure that cheeseburgers can't make up for that, but nice try."

I knew she was right, I could never repay her debt, but I hoped that in time I would be able to do something to make up for it. She had been there for me more times that I was beginning to be able to count. Saving her back in the day didn't quite seem like enough.

"I know, but someday we will be even."

"Maybe, but I saved your ass again this morning too, so I have built up quite a store of favors you owe me."

"What are you talking about Leah? What did you do?" I said, hoping that she hadn't managed to piss Nessie off, or worse, told her about the proposal plans.

"Oh, I just told Ness that you were still in love with her, no big deal. Oh by the way, she said she wanted to talk to you tonight, so you might want to hang here till she shows up."

"You told her _what_?" I growled.

"She was asking me about you, and I told her you were still in love with her, its not like it isn't obvious, she seemed excited about it. Quit being a girl."

"You didn't tell her about the ring did you?" I asked as I crossed my fingers.

"No, god no, how stupid do you think I am?"

"Oh, good. Well, I guess it's a good thing you are going home. Nessie might not be as understanding about your blunt attitude towards life."

"Yeah, that and I am tired of staring at your ugly mug," she laughed, poking me in the side.

I laughed at her comment and sat down beside her, savoring a few nice greasy cheeseburgers.

After that, we watched TV for a couple of hours, and at a quarter till three, I helped her gather her bag and drove with her down to the dock. When they started loading cars, I gave her a half hug and got out to watch the cars drive onto the ferry.

When I got back to the apartment, I thought about my day, and how weird it had been. I was glad to hear about the 'friend' thing, but I was somewhat curious to see how Nessie would react to the whole Leah telling her I was still in love with her thing. I hoped that she would not be scared by it, because I planned to tell her the same thing when she came home tonight, because I realized that waiting around to start the rest of my life with her was stupid.

_Tonight I refuse to be stupid……._

**Nessie POV**

* * *

Pulling up the gravel drive to the house in Langford, I began to get nervous. What Leah had told me this morning was eating at me. He was still in love with me all this time. He never blamed me for what happened; he just left because he was upset and he didn't come back because he thought he was doing what was best for me.

The whole conversation last night finally made sense. The yelling, him kissing me, being gentle when he was comforting me. It all made perfect sense. He was trying to be supportive. Now I felt like the idiot. This whole thing was just one big mess.

I knew that being the gentleman that he was, Jake was going to let me come to him, so at least I would have that in my favor. I didn't know what to say, so when I got out of the car and my aunts ran down the stairs to greet me, I knew they would be able to help.

"Ness, I have been waiting all night to hear about it. What happened?" Alice squealed as she lifted me up in the air as she hugged me.

For such a small person, she was definitely strong. She was practically bursting with excitement to hear the juicy news, I'm glad I actually had good news to report.

Rosalie embraced me next, and hugged me just as tightly. I could tell that my aunts could see the change in my behavior, and it was definitely for the better.

"Soo….," Rosalie said as we walked towards the woods, their arms linked in mine.

"Spill it Ness," Alice commanded, nudging me.

"Well….." I said, wanting to keep them hanging.

"Ness!," they both screamed simultaneously.

"So you will never believe who showed up at my door last night…."

"Well Jake, duh," Alice laughed.

"Um that was later….but yeah, Nate showed up ten minutes before he did," I said, bracing myself for a reaction.

"Oh my god, what did he do?" Alice asked, obviously shocked by this development.

"He apologized for forcing himself on me, and asked for my forgiveness. Then….ten minutes later, Jake showed up."

"Holy crap," Rosalie blurted.

"Yeah, Jake was not happy, so he left, telling me he would be back in a couple of hours to talk, _alone_."

Rosalie stopped and turned towards me, "What did you do to Nate? Did you hit him again?"

"Not this time, I just yelled and started crying. Then he apologized again and left me to get ready for Jake's return. I am supposed to talk to him about it in class next week."

Alice chimed in next, "Are you sure you want to do that Ness?"

"Alice, it's not like that, he apologized for everything. He was just upset about his aunt, and he did it in a moment of weakness. He never meant to hurt me or Jacob for that matter."

"Ok, whatever you think is best," she responded and quickly changed the subject.

"So what did you wear? Did you wear one of the dresses I bought you? Cause they were totally hot!"

Leave it to Alice to dwell on the clothing I wore.

"Yeah, the green halter, he seemed to like it, well, until he looked over my shoulder and saw Nate sitting on the couch."

"Blah, blah, blah, Nate, blah. Get to the point already," Rosalie said, sounding slightly annoyed, which got laughter from both Alice and I.

"Ok, so he came back; and we were talking, he kept apologizing and then we got in this huge fight about the kiss. He thought I wanted it, so I yelled at him and then I got up to go to my room, and he stopped me. He pulled me against him and tried to comfort me, but I tried to push away and he apologized. There was something about the way that he was looking at me that made me all weak in the knees, and I leaned into him. He started brushing the tears off of my cheeks, and then he cupped my face into his hands and kissed me."

"Oh Ness, that's wonderful!" Alice squealed.

"Oh, wait, that's not even the close to being the end of the story," I said with a smirk. They were both eating this up.

"Sooo…then I attacked him and pushed him up against the wall, assaulting him with my tongue and grinding up against him, and it was seriously hot until he moaned, and I freaked out."

"Oh my god Ness, I didn't know you had it in you," Alice squealed.

Rosalie responded, "Just like Bella….._nice_."

"Ewww, I do not want to know about my mom jumping my dad, gross," I said, feining disgust.

"Ok, so I freaked out and felt guilty for forcing myself on him and then I started crying again. He was so sweet, he helped me to the couch and I laid down with my head on a pillow in his lap while he caressed my hair. Then I started apologizing for ruining it all and telling him how bad I felt about how he was alone by himself in the woods for all these weeks. But then he told me he wasn't alone," I said, pausing for dramatic effect. They hung on my every word, and I was glad that Alice couldn't see the future in regards to this, because it was so much more fun to tell them myself.

"Oh my god, who was he with?" they both asked at the same time. _This is golden!_

"Leah, she ran after him when he went to La Push that night, she was worried about him. She convinced him to come back to talk to me. At first, I thought that they might be together, but then he explained she was just being a good friend, but at that point, I didn't believe him. However, he did tell me she told him to come back and fight for me. Then I went on this verbal diarrhea spout about how bad I felt about ruining his birthday surprise and how I hadn't seen Nate since he left, and how it was all a huge misunderstanding that was all my fault."

"What did he say to that?" Rosalie asked softly.

"Well, he said that he was sorry that he left, he was just angry and hurt. Then he kept talking about how he thought Nate would be better for me than him. Then he said something about what he had planned for that night and stopped, like he was trying to hide something from me. I tried to get it out of him, but he just told me he planned a special dinner cruise, and that it was no big deal."

"Oh," they both said, looking at each other and then back to me with surprise in their eyes.

Now they were hiding something, _what the hell?_

I shrugged it off and continued. "Ok, so then he started talking about how he was going to be a better '_friend_' to me and how he couldn't afford to lose me as a '_friend_', and I lost it and locked myself in my room crying."

"Oh god, he didn't…." Rosalie said, looking somewhat angry. Alice just clasped her hand over her mouth.

"So he started to come after me and then left, when he came back he brought Leah with him. I tried to listen to what they were saying, and all I could make out was something about the bed. That's when I called you Aunt Rose."

"I'll kill him," she sneered through her teeth, clenching her fists at her sides. If her knuckles could get any whiter, they would have looked like they had been bleached.

"No, wait," I said, holding my hands up. "Let me get to the good part."

They both waited and then Alice motioned her hand in a circle, motioning for me to go on. I paused again, wanting them to be in suspense.

"Ness," Alice hissed, obviously getting annoyed with my game.

"So I got up this morning, and Leah was in his bed and Jake was gone, but there was a pillow and some blankets on the couch. So, I went in to get breakfast and she came out a few minutes later and joined me. I asked her what he was planning on fighting for, and she basically called me an idiot."

"That bitch," Rosalie hissed.

"Wait," I said, holding up my hands again. "She told me that I was blind and that he was still in love with me but that he had deluded himself into thinking that he wasn't good enough for me."

They both squealed and hugged me.

"That's great Ness, so are you two back together?" Alice asked, clapping her hands together.

"No, I haven't seen him yet today, I don't even know if he knows that Leah told me."

They looked at each other strangely, and then whispered something between each other. Normally I could hear their conversations, but they obviously didn't want me to hear this one.

"Rose, tell her," Alice said, pushing Rosalie on the shoulder towards me.

"Um Ness, there is something we haven't been telling you, but you can't get mad at us, we were doing it for your protection, we didn't want to upset you more." Rosalie looked genuinely concerned and I could only assume whatever they were keeping from me had been the same thing that Jacob had tried to keep from me.

"I knew it!" I exclaimed, waiting for her to spill the news.

"So on your birthday, Jake didn't just have a special birthday dinner planned. He was going to propose Ness," Rosalie said slowly, making sure I heard everything.

"He what?" I said, completely numb with shock.

"He was going to propose to you that night Ness. He came and asked the family for their blessing in June, and then Alice went into the city and helped him pick a ring. Then we all helped him in getting the arrangements together for your birthday."

I honestly didn't know what to say. Some part of me felt guilty for ruining it, and the other part of me was in total shock. I stood there slack jawed staring at them with disbelief.

"Ness, say something," Alice said, walking up and putting an arm around my waist.

I leaned my head against her shoulder, still in total shock.

"So he was going to…and I did…and….oh my god!" I whimpered, knowing why they hadn't told me. It was just too much to process.

Rosalie walked up to my other side and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Ness, you can still do something about this," she said quietly.

"He obviously wouldn't have come back if he didn't still want that Ness," Alice said, smoothing down my hair.

"What should I do?" I whispered, trying to keep myself from crying.

"Well, if it were me," Rosalie said, sounding confident. "I would go back there and turn the tables on him."

Alice gave her a dirty look and said, "Rose, she can't ask him, it would ruin everything."

"I'm not saying ask him to marry you, but tell him what your answer would have been. Then he will be forced to talk to you about it," Rose said. She actually had a pretty good point.

"How? I mean, wouldn't he be mad at me?" I said, not knowing if I could actually go through with it.

Rosalie smiled and squeezed my shoulder. "Ness, just tell him you would have said yes, and then the ball is in his court, what happens next is up to him. You would have accepted right?"

I furrowed my brow and thought, I had always dreamt of being his wife, but was I really ready to get married? Then it hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Yes!" I said, pulling myself away from Alice, and turning back towards the house.

"I would have said yes, oh my god, I have to go, thank you for telling me, I'll call you in the morning," I shouted behind me as I sprinted back to the car.

I had to get to Jake and just tell him I would have said yes. It wasn't going to hurt the situation, I mean, how could it get any worse than it already had.

It only took me fifty-five minutes to get back to the apartment, and I was glad I could hear police coming from a mile away, because I was going _way _over the speed limit. I had to get to him before I lost my nerve.

I was shaking when I got back to the apartment, and when I opened the door, I felt like I was going to pass out.

Jake immediately jumped up from the couch and ran over to me, grabbing me by the shoulder.

"Are you ok Ness, you look like you are going to get sick," he said, stroking the back of his hand across my cheek.

I nodded, and then took several deep breaths, trying desperately to find my voice.

"Jake?" I said tentatively, looking up into his eyes for reassurance.

"Yeah, Ness, what is it?" he said, still looking concerned.

I stood up on my tiptoes and leaned up towards him so my lips were about an inch from his ear. If I was going to have the courage to do this, I had to do it now.

With my heartbeat thumping in my ears, I forced myself to speak, but it came out in a whisper.

"I would have said yes."

**A/N: Ok, so with this chapter, I have totally earned the 24 reviews you are going to give me! I hope you enjoyed it, and I can't wait to post the next chapter for your enjoyment!**


	25. Friction

**A/N: It's the chapter you have all been waiting for.....yay!**

**I have once again taken pity on you my dear little readers, mostly because I can't keep this chapter to myself anymore, I am just as anxious as you all are. I really hope you like it, because this chapter was the second chapter that I wrote in this story and everything else in the plot has been buildup to this scene.......**

**Chapter Twenty-five: Friction**

I couldn't help but stand there dumbfounded. _What did she say…had she really just said…..you mean…but I never…..how did she know?_

"Jacob," she said placing her soft warm hand on my left cheek, "did you hear what I said?" she asked, her fierce brown eyes gazing into mine.

"But Ness, how did you, I mean, who told….." I mumbled quickly before she put one of her long, snowy white fingers to my lips.

"Does it really matter, Jacob?" she asked, taking in a deep breath. "All that matters is that I would have said….," she paused, waiting for my thoughts to catch up with me, "Y...E…S." she stressed each letter, making sure I knew the full gravity of what she was confessing to me.

Before she could say anything else, anything to take back what she had just literally spelled out for me, I placed my hands on her hips and pulled into my chest. I hugged her tight, I was sure that I was hurting her, but I needed to have her this close to me before I did what I knew would come next.

I had to ask her now. I had to finally get up enough courage, get down on one knee and make her promise to be my wife before she had a chance to get away again. I pressed her up against me with one arm, and with my free hand slowly fumbled around in my pocket to find the tiny little gray velveteen box I had been carrying around in my pocket for weeks before all this happened.

I guess I had really never given up hope, but my stupid pride got in the way. _Why did she have to make me so crazy? Why did I have to run away and question her love for me?_ If I had just done this years ago, when I longed to, she would already be mine. I wouldn't have to worry about pushing her into the arms of someone else, especially not _him_.

I quickly took in a sharp breath and let my arm fall from her waist. I closed my eyes, hoping what she had just told me was true, and I began to drop my right knee towards the floor. I felt her take a small step back from me and let out an involuntary sigh.

Once my knee hit the soft carpet, I forced myself to focus and willed myself to open my eyes. I turned my head up towards her, and met her gaze instantly. The look on her face was astounding me. She was gazing down at me with this intensity, this unexplainable calm washing over all of her features. I tried to make myself re-focus and raised the tiny ring box up level with her waist. I moved my other hand up so I was holding it with both hands.

She began to pull her hands up to her face, covering her mouth, wrinkling her brow and I could see tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Everything was going in slow motion now, and I cleared my throat, mustering up all the strength in my body.

I was having trouble concentrating because my heart was leaping in my chest now. I began to pull open the lid of the tiny jewelry box with my right hand, fighting to hold it still with my left. When it was open, she gasped, and a tear trickled down her blushing cheek. _There's my cue._

"Renesmee Cullen," I began, my voice wavering slightly, "I have loved you from the minute I laid my eyes upon you. You have been my best friend, my strength, my heart and my light. I once told you that I promised to love you, no matter what, and I have kept that promise for over ten years now, but it's not enough. I want you by my side for the rest of eternity, or as long as we have in this life together. So will you…Renesmee….Will you make me the happiest man in the ethos, and be my wife?"

My breaths were now coming out in pants while I waited for her to respond to my question. She had told me that she would have said yes, but would she _still_? Now that I was down on one knee before God….would she agree to spend her life with me? _Had I said too much? Should I have made it simple?_ But before I could struggle to say something else, she began to lean towards me.

She knelt down in front of me, taking the contents of the tiny box into her hands, and mouthed _Yes._ The whole room was spinning around me now, I couldn't get my bearings, and my heart was going to explode. She slid the tiny white gold ring onto her left hand, the emeralds glinting in the light coming from a lamp on the table beside the couch.

She now had three promises she wore for me; first my promise to be her friend, then a promise for more, and now a promise to be my wife. My life was complete. The hole around my heart was now completely filled, I was whole, _she_ would make me whole.

_How could I have ever been so stupid to think that I did not deserve this woman?_ She was made for me, in every way; we were destined to be together, against all odds. I would lay my life down on the line to protect her, and I would never leave her side, ever again. I had waited years to find my true soul mate, and she was it, the _one_.

Nessie crawled forward on her knees, bringing me back to reality. She threw her arms around my shoulders and began pulling me towards her. Soon her lips were at my ear, her sweet breath sending a burning sensation through my entire body as she pressed her tiny frame up against me, her chest heaving.

"Jake," she whispered, choking back her tears, "yes, yes, yes, yes, yes…I will gladly be your wife."

Before she had a chance to move, I threw my arms tightly around her waist, and moved my head back to look at her. Her cheeks were bright red, and her lips were plump and swollen. Her tears were starting to dry on her hot cheeks, and her eyes were filled with so much love I could die a happy man, right here right now, with her by my side.

I had to show her how much she meant to me, I couldn't hold back any longer. I broke her gaze and pressed my lips against hers with enough force to send a normal person staggering backwards. She responded with the same intensity, and pushed her hands up around my head, fingers pulling at my hair.

Her lips were moving fast against mine, pushing, caressing, pulling me into her. I tightened my grip on her waist and pulled her up towards me. I could feel her tongue slowly part my lips, and then I pushed mine back against hers. I explored her mouth and lips with my tongue, both of us gasping for air.

I could feel her heart fluttering at an impossible speed up against my chest, my own pounding so loudly I could hear it in my ears. I could feel her chest heaving up against me, fighting for air. I pulled my head back slightly and my lips left her mouth.

I began to kiss my way down her cheek, to her ear. I softly began kissing the tiny space behind her earlobe, and she let out a small moan. Her smell was intoxicating, so floral and light, it was making this even more intense. I felt myself harden against her, almost painfully, a dull ache pulsating through my body.

I continued running my lips and tongue down her neck, kissing, licking, sucking, until I reached the collar of her blouse. I freed my left hand and began to slide the fabric to the side, revealing her contoured collarbone. My lips never leaving her skin, I traced the line of it, lightly kissing.

Then I raised my mouth, my lips hovering in the hollow space above it and I forced my warm breath out over her skin. She was pulling at my hair now, gasping, pushing herself against me, forcing all of the air out of any space left between us.

She wanted me as much as I wanted her, I was certain of it. The urge to take her was now overriding any thought I could have against it. She was going to be my wife, she was my everything, I needed to share myself with her. I needed to give her a pleasure she had never known, I ached to touch every inch of her body. I wasn't going to stop this from happening, I couldn't deny either of us from this experience.

My instincts were taking over now. Any apprehension I held was no longer present. I was responding to her touch; reveling in how tiny actions made her body quiver in my arms.

I moved both of my hands down to her hips, cradling her tightly against my chest, and I began to pull us both up. She flung both her legs around me, pressing her face into my neck, her breaths now coming out in broken gasps. This made my body shiver as I moved my hands down to cup her cheeks, supporting her weight as she clung to me, pulling her tight against my chest. I quickly scanned the room, stepping forward.

I headed towards the hallway that led to our bedrooms. I had to find a bed, her bed; I needed this to be romantic, to be special and perfect. It was something neither of us had done before, and I wanted everything to be just right. If I would have known this was going to happen tonight, I would have planned something, but no, _this is better, this is passionate and spontaneous. _

My mind raced as I made the few last steps towards her bedroom. She was kissing the left side of my neck now, lightly sucking as she slowly ran the tips of the fingers on her right hand down the other side of my neck, clinging to my bicep with the other.

_Concentrate Jake, concentrate, don't rush this, focus, try to fight it, you can't force this._

I turned with my back towards her door and lightly pushed back against it. It swung open and I turned to face the large canopy bed.

I was desperately trying to keep my eyes open as she teased me, as she ran her long fingers back into my hair, blowing warm bursts of air into the area behind my ear, her lips barely touching my earlobe. She was driving me crazy, she seemed to know exactly how to arouse me, to awaken feelings in me that I didn't even know possible.

Her legs were tightening around my waist, straining the tight fabric of her jeans. I could feel her heat against me. It was as if I was in an oven, every single touch warming me more until I was seeing stars in my eyes.

I stumbled to the right side of the bed and gently laid her down on her back, as her head began to drop to the bed, I put my hand behind it, cradling her. I leaned over her, letting go of her hips, and moved my mouth above hers. She was panting, staring at me; her chocolate eyes filled with desire.

I slowly lowered my head to where our lips were barely touching, and I took her bottom lip into my mouth. I slowly began to pull it into my mouth, caressing it with my tongue. Her body arched up towards me, begging me to crawl on top of her. I fought the urge and pulled my hand out from behind her head, slowly standing myself up, letting go of her sensuous lower lip.

"Ness, close your eyes." I whispered in her ear, watching her lie beneath me, desire overtaking her entire body.

Once her eyes were closed before me, I stepped back to her dresser. I pulled open the top drawer and stuck my hand in, fumbling to find the lighter I knew she kept in there. I found it and scanned the room to find all of the candles she had scattered on various pieces of furniture around her room. I quickly moved to light them all, frequently glancing to the bed to make sure she kept her eyes closed.

She laid there, eyes closed, her hands folded across her stomach, chest heaving, waiting. I knew she wouldn't want to do this with any lights on, so these candles would give me the opportunity to study the body I had been aching to explore. I wanted to see her respond to my every touch; I wanted to watch her as I gave her body pleasure. I longed to see her face as my name rolled off her lips while she lay there quivering beneath me.

I summoned the courage to walk across the room, and laid my right hand flat against the bed as I moved to lie beside her. I moved myself up so my head was level with hers, I could see her stir as the mattress moved with the addition of my weight. I pulled myself up on my right elbow, and turned on my side to face her. She looked so peaceful, so serene, and happy, she was happy.

I moved the pointer finger of my left hand to hover above her cheek, and I tucked a long bronze lock behind her ear as I whispered, "Open your eyes Ness." My voice now coming out low and husky, "I want you to look at me…" I begged, barely audible.

She shifted beside me, pulling herself to face me, leaning on her elbow, letting her eyelids flutter open. She looked away from my eyes, to my lips, and then she slowly slid her tongue between her own, and bit her lower lip. Damn she was sexy, I was silently cursing myself that I had waited this long to touch her….to feel her. Then her eyes met mine. The hunger she had once shown me many years ago in that tiny cabin in Washington was back, she wanted this as much as I did.

I suddenly began to feel self-conscious; I was being such a girl. Every time that anything had happened over the past five years she had been the one to initiate or stop it, she was the one who took control. Here I lay, a twenty eight year old virgin, staring at my fiancée..._fiancée, I love that word_……having absolutely no idea what I am doing. I had saved myself for this moment, saved myself for her, always for her.

"Jake," she breathed, her voice low enough I had to struggle to hear her. She ran her free hand into my hair, and stroked my cheek with her thumb "I don't know how to…uggh…"

Then her hand was pressed up against my cheek. _Of course she would rely on her gift at this moment; she would show me what she wanted. I would give her everything she wanted; I would let her lead me. _The images flashed too fast for me to understand, and her breathing quickened as her tiny chest heaved.

"Breathe Ness, focus….tell me what you want" I sighed, forcing myself to be patient.

Then the images slowed and came in fragments. The two of us lying as we were now, slowly unbuttoning each other's shirts. Her running a hand down my bare chest, me cupping her chest, slowly caressing her through her lacy covering.

I closed my eyes and gulped, my adam's apple bobbing in the process. Then I could feel a tug at my collar. I flicked my eyes open, and instantly her eyes were melting brown pools of desire as they met mine. Her hand hovered over the third button down on my shirt, slowly pushing the button through the tight opening.

God I needed to touch her, everything she did made me ache. I lowered my hand from her cheek and slowly lowered my large fingers to the buttons on her blouse. I freed the first button, then the next, letting my fingers linger against her soft skin. Then we were moving in synchronization as we each freed one button after the next, working our way down, our eyes never leaving each other's. My hand stopped before hers, I had less buttons to deal with. I smiled shyly and looked down to see what my work had done.

I slowly slid my palm against the pale, flushed skin of her abdomen, slowly moving my hand upwards, caressing the lace as it was instantly under my fingers. The last button on my own shirt was undone at this moment, and I felt her fingers tracing the skin around my navel. I traced the skin exposed above her lacy bra with my thumb as I cupped her in my hand, at this she let out a moan, clenching her eyes closed.

As I slowly ran my thumb down to where her nipple was hiding underneath the soft lace, she grabbed at my chest, sliding her hand around my back, pulling me closer. I shifted slightly, and watched it rise against the lace and harden. I took several deep breaths and leaned in towards her neck, inhaling her scent as I began to lightly run kisses along the underside of her chin, still teasing her with my thumb as she breathlessly mouthed my name.

Her fingertips returned to my chest, and she traced a line along the top of the elastic of my boxers. A low growl flowed from my lips against her neck, and she began to run her fingers along the small line of hair that flowed from my navel to, well….what was hiding below my pants. I cupped her more firmly in my hand, and she gasped, bucking her hips towards me. I loved how she reacted to my touch, it felt natural, this all felt very natural.

I released her bosom, and slid my hand along her back, fumbling with the clasp of her bra slightly until it released, the fabric eased instantly. I felt the once tight lacy fabric fall against my chest, and I leaned back to look at her. She was breathing heavily; her mouth parted slightly, her lips now full and throbbing.

I ran my hand up and down her back slowly, and she leaned in towards me, her heart thumping faster. I slowly ran my palm around her side, and I pushed my hand up until it slid under the slack fabric of her bra. I slowly moved my thumb upwards, and she arched her back, pushing her chest into my hand, as I slowly rubbed her tight, erect nipple.

She pushed her head back, exposing her neck further, and bit down on her bottom lip. I knew that my teasing was driving her crazy, because I felt her hand flatten against my abs, fingers pointed down, and slowly ease the tips of her fingers under the waistline of my pants, on top of my boxers.

I sighed loudly, and returned my mouth to her exposed neck, licking, sucking, nibbling as her chest trembled when my thumb began to move around the area surrounding her overly aroused nipple.

Her warm hand inched lower, until her wrist was up against the waistband of my jeans. Her fingers shifted as she slowly caressed the head of my very erect manhood. I stiffened and twitched as her fingers continued to rub me, first slow, and then with more pressure. I growled again, nipping at her collarbone, while pushing my hips forward, forcing myself against her hand.

My hand slowly left her chest, and I pulled her hand out of my pants, still kissing along her neck. She moved her hand to my cheek, and showed and image of her slowly easing her blouse off exposing her bare shoulders, and then shrugging her bra off afterwards, fully exposing her breasts to me.

I moved my mouth up to her ear, as I began to lean over her, grabbing her waist with both hands and sitting her upright against the pillows at the head of the bed, "No, let me." I whispered, pulling her earlobe between my lips and sucking, running my tongue along its edge slowly. I released it, and positioned myself kneeling beside her, my left hand resting on her left thigh.

My right hand found her skin just above the hollow where her collarbones met below her long, sumptuous neck. I took the tips of my fingers, slowly easing the fabric along as I went, and ran them over to her shoulder. Then I moved my left hand up to repeat the action on the other side. I could feel her tremble as I lightly touched her, and she leaned forward so I could pull the soft, silky blouse from her arms behind her.

Once she was free of her blouse, she hooked her arms around my shoulders, still holding my gaze as my hands found the delicate straps and slowly pulled her once constricting lace bra down her arms. With her hands weaving through my hair, moving her lips dangerously close to mine, I pulled the straps as far as I could and she wet her lips and softly pressed them against mine.

Without thinking about it, both of my hands instantly cupped her bare chest, one heaving bosom in each of my large hands, lightly applying pressure as my thumbs kept her firm nipples aroused. She gasped and pulled me closer into the kiss, letting her tongue slide over my bottom lip, and dropped her arms, letting the lace fall lightly in her lap between us. I slowly eased her down and back against the bed, hovering over her, her wet engorged lips moving with mine. As I continued to please her chest, she began eliciting delicate moan like sighs towards my mouth.

She was normally quiet when it came to interacting with me in this sort of manner, choosing to bite her lip or hold her breath, but her moans were enticing as she let her inhibitions ease. It was so alluring to hear her pant, moan, groan, growl and sigh at my every touch; each small action creating a new sound or movement. This was easier than I had expected it to be, at least so far, because her body communicated to me, better than she could have, what felt good, what it wanted, and her vivid images just seemed to confirm it for me.

I slowly pulled myself back up to sit resting back against my feet, holding her down as our faces parted. She whimpered at my absence and struggled to pull herself up on her elbows to see what I was going to do. When her gaze was firmly held with mine, I lifted my hands to the collar of my shirt and playfully pulled it back and forth. Nessie eyed me curiously and a smile crept to the corners of her mouth.

"Is this what you want Ness?" I said in a low voice, attempting to sound sexy.

She quickly winked at me and nodded her head, her teeth again finding her bottom lip and pressing, _oh…so…sexy_. I quickly removed each arm from the sleeves of my shirt, held it in my fingertips and dropped it to the floor to the side of the bed. Then I reached forward, scooped up her blouse and bra from the bed, and deposited them onto my shirt on the floor. Her smile continued to grow, and as I let my eyes wander down her naked torso, she caught my attention by wagging a finger, beckoning me to her.

Nessie may not have said many words to me since this started, but her actions were enough to send my head spinning. This was more intimate than I had ever imagined, and we had only just begun. I slowly took in a breath, trying to calm myself so I could enjoy every second, minute or hour of this encounter, there was no need to rush, we had every night for the rest of our lives.

I leaned over and moved towards her on all fours, slowly moving up to hover above her, my knees on each side of her thighs, and I reached to cradle her face. She began to crawl back towards the pillowcase. As her hair fell in face when her head hit the pillow with my hand behind it, I thought how much I loved how she looked. I quickly lowered myself, shifting to place all of my body weight on my elbows. Straightening my legs, I placed my right knee between her legs, separating them slightly, so I could lay my leg between hers.

I kept lowering my face towards her until my lips were hovering above hers. She began to slowly rub her hands on me, starting at the small of my back, across my lower back and upwards, sending warm sensations through my skin.

I instinctively moaned to Nessie in a breathy voice, "I love you so much…."

Before she could respond, I quickly fought to close the gap between our mouths and crashed my open lips in between hers, softly at first and then with more force as I moved my hands to the sides of her face, brushing her hair back as I caressed her, still supporting my weight on my elbows. As she continued to rub my back and sides, she began to rock her warm center against the leg that lay in between hers, creating a slow friction. I began to imagine that she was rocking against my hips, and the kiss intensified, both of us coming up for gasps of air while our lips briefly parted as we settled into the push pull momentum of our kiss.

We lay there kissing for what seemed like hours, softly touching each other, reveling in the feelings that we were causing for each other. When she bit my lip suddenly, I moved my left hand down to part her legs more, and settled my body in between her legs.

She continued her rocking motion, only against my hips now, increasing the pleasurable friction between our bodies. I longed to slowly pull down her jeans, along with her panties, and create the friction using other parts of our bodies, but this felt amazingly good and bad all at the same time, as my aroused, erect member strained against my jeans.

As I tried to force my graphic image out of my mind and enjoy what was happening, I could feel a warm hand move down between us. She was straining to undo the button on my jeans, without much success. I quickly leaned back, moved my hands to the bare skin of her waist and rolled her with me, first to our sides, and then so she was soon straddling my waist, our lips not parting once. I ran my hands up her chest towards her beautiful breasts as she ran hers slowly down my chest, starting at my shoulders, down my abs as they bunched and quivered under her touch, and to the top of my jeans.

The candle light flickered, and sent shadows across her face and now bare chest. She had never looked so sexy to me; it was as if I was truly taking in the beauty of this creature for the first time. I now saw her in a totally different way. I mean she had always been beautiful, even as a child, but now, knowing that she felt the same way about me, it seemed to make her every motion more graceful, delicate, sensual, loving, and my heart swelled at the sight of her as she sat atop me.

As I admired her, the fingers on her right hand moved to the side of my pelvis, running the tips along the sensitive skin at my hip causing me to grunt and thrust against her slightly as her left hand deftly released the button of my pants. The last time she had been in this position above me, there were only two thin pieces of cotton between us and I suddenly felt overdressed.

I closed my eyes, leaning my head back into the pillows and heard the zipper on my pants lower as she shifted back slightly, allowing herself to pull the flaps of my jeans open revealing my emerald green boxer shorts.

Nessie hesitated for a moment, and I could hear her heartbeat increase exponentially as her harried gaze met my eyes. I knew that she was nervous about this change in our relationship, and this was uncharted waters for both of us. We had basically been two extremely chaste individuals in regards to exploring each other's anatomy. She had seen me thousands of times without a shirt, but being naked together was totally uncharted territory.

"Ness," I started, trying to soothe her, "we don't have to do this; we can wait if you aren't ready to take this step yet. We can wait until after the wedding if that would make you more comfortable. There isn't any need to rush this, we have forever."

I knew that I had never wanted to be with anyone more than I wanted to be with her now, but if she needed more time, I would gladly give it to her. We had taken our relationship to this point before and stopped, and if she wanted our first time to be on our wedding night, I would anxiously wait for her.

"No Jake," she whispered, averting her gaze to my bare chest, "I want you. I want this, maybe more than anything I have ever wanted, but I don't know what I am doing." Her voice wavered at the last part, and I knew that she was feeling self-conscious that I was somehow not enjoying this moment.

"I need you to teach me what to do, I want to make this feel good, but I'm not sure how…" she finished finally returning her gaze to me, wanting my guidance.

"It's alright Ness," I assured her "I don't know what I am doing either, but this has been amazing so far, so I don't think you need to be so worried."

She leaned forward, and rested her head on my shoulder, hugging tightly around my arms. I could feel her breathing slow, and I could tell that she was beginning to calm herself down.

I had never seen her be so vulnerable, she was always so strong, so independent, and this shy, slightly frightened version of her was endearing. It was comforting to know that she looked to me for guidance and reassurance, even in a situation like this.

I began to slowly run my fingers through her long coppery hair, hoping that she would stop feeling so insecure.

After a few moments, I could hear her heartbeat increase once again, and I wondered what she was thinking about that would cause that. I knew that my imagination had been getting the better of me, and I wanted to know what was running through her mind.

"Ness…" I whispered quietly into her ear, "Why is your heart beating so fast? What are you thinking about that could be doing that?"

I wondered if she was still nervous about this, or if she was having second thoughts. Before I could say anything, she turned to face me, placing her lips against my earlobe.

"Jake, I want you," she panted into my ear. "I want to feel you, I need you."

With that, she began to suck and kiss on the sensitive skin behind my ear, running her tongue along it sending shivers down my spine. I could feel myself stiffening again, and I responded to her intimate touches by letting out a low series of grunts. She knew exactly how to make me lose control.

My hand found her waist and I rolled her over onto her back. At the same time, I pulled myself up to stand on the right side of the bed facing her. She turned to face me and she stared intently at me, wanting to see what I was about to do.

I reached for the waist of my open jeans, and slowly lowered them down my legs. Once they met my ankles, I stepped out of them, and began to walk to the end of the bed. The footboard was several inches below the top of the mattress, so I could lean over the end of the bed above Nessie's legs.

She was curiously studying my every move, her lust filled eyes devouring my now boxer cladden form. I could feel the tip of my erection straining against the button that kept the flap of my boxers closed, and I could feel Nessie's gaze linger there, wanting to see what was beneath. I knew that if I removed them, I would not be able to stop myself from taking her immediately, so for her sake, they needed to restrain me for the time being.

I placed my hands on the back side of her thighs, right behind her knees, and began to slide her down the bed towards me. I pulled her legs up so her knees were raised, and her feet were pressed up against the edge of the mattress. I slid my left hand in between her knees, and slowly nudged her legs apart.

Stepping up to the edge of the bed, I settled myself between her parted legs. I leaned over her and took one of her pert nipples into my mouth, and she elicited a breathy moan. With my right hand, I cupped the fabric of her jeans directly above her mound. I lightly pressed my hand into her, and her heart began to beat faster. I could smell her arousal, and the smell was assaulting all of my senses.

My left hand was cupping her breast, my tongue lightly running along the soft skin surrounding her nipple. The right continued to press against the thin denim of her pants, creating a steady rhythm as she pressed herself into me. I began to trail kisses down her stomach, circling back up and taking her other nipple into my mouth while my thumb traced over the breast that was still cupped in my palm.

I pulled my right hand away from her, moving towards the button on her jeans, and she whimpered at the loss of touch.

"Jake, please…," she moaned, her hands winding into my hair, pulling my head harder against her chest.

"Patience Ness," I mumbled, pulling away from her heaving breasts momentarily.

I continued to run my tongue around her chest, while she moaned softly at my touch. I found the button on her jeans, and slowly pushed it until it came free. I hesitated for a moment, lifting myself up to pull the zipper down slowly.

Her eyes flickered open, and she reached for my chest, slowly running her fingers down my abdomen, over the thin elastic band of my boxers, tracing the length of me through my thin cotton barrier. I twitched and pulsed at her touch, and I ached for her to touch me more.

I stepped back slightly, and pulled at the waist of her jeans. She lifted her hips slightly and I was able to peel back the fabric from her overheated skin. I guided the jeans down over her hips, revealing tiny white lacy panties that matched the bra that had been discarded into the pile of clothing on the floor. She bit her lip as I appraised her semi nude form, continuing to guide her jeans down her legs, until they were finally freed.

Seeing her laying there, only wearing a tiny piece of lace was overwhelming.

"Ness," I began, taking in a huge gulp, "you are so beautiful."

I ran the tips of my fingers down the right side of her face, and she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. "I mean it; really, you are so sexy right now. You have no idea how you make me feel." I finished, moving back towards the bed.

Her eyes were still closed, so I leaned over, slowly moving my lips towards hers so our lips were barely touching. She was breathing heavily as I pressed my mouth against hers. The kiss began slowly, our lips barely parted, but soon her hands wound themselves into my hair, my hands moved to her hips, and our tongues began to assault each other sensuously.

I placed my hands on her hips and slowly began to shift her up the bed, pulling myself up onto the mattress with her as our kiss continued. When her head hit the pillows, I pulled myself up to hover over her. Nudging her legs apart with my own, I settled myself in between her legs, pressing myself up against her center.

I slowly began to rock myself up against her, cupping her face with my left hand as my right held me over her. Her hips ground into me as she arched her back to meet my slow thrusts. My lips left hers and began to trail kisses down her check, face, neck, breasts, stomach and eventually to her thighs at an excruciatingly slow pace, earning gasps and breathy moans from Nessie as she gripped onto my hair.

I traced the lower curve of her panties on her left thigh with my tongue, stopping to run my nose across her mound, and then beginning again as I reached her opposite thigh. She gasped and arched her back again as my left hand moved down to cup her mound while my tongue and lips continued their assault on her thighs.

I slowly began to rub my palm against her through the delicate lace, moving my fingers to push the fabric against her folds.

"Jake….uh….oh…..yes, touch me," she begged as her head rolled against the pillows.

I leaned up and began to trace my fingers along the top of her panties with one hand while I caressed her thigh with the other. She looked up towards me, with a wanton look of desire in her eyes.

"Jake, please, I need you to touch me," she requested as she moved her hands down to attempt to lower her panties.

Grabbing her wrists, I slowly pushed them back up towards the head of the bed and kissing her on the stomach before I returned my attention to the one piece of fabric that was shielding her from me.

I hooked the top of the lace with my fingers and slowly began to pull them down her legs, my lips following behind my hands, kissing down her legs as I freed her from her lacy prison.

When I pulled them from her ankles and dropped them to the floor, I sat back on my feet to look at her. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life. Her hair was cascading over the pillows as she gazed up at me with lust-filled eyes.

Her lips were plump and swollen from the kissing, and her cheeks and chest were flushed from the desire that was obviously flowing through her body. Her chest heaved causing her breasts to bounce slightly with every inhale, and her milky stomach was perfectly toned and feminine.

The curve of her waist effortlessly flowed into her full hips and long slender legs. Luscious bronze curls laid between her hips and down towards her thighs, and I could already tell that she was damp with arousal.

After my eyes had drunken in every inch of her perfect naked body, I leaned back towards her, running my fingers through the soft curls that shielded her most private parts from me. She closed her eyes tightly as she gripped the pillow behind her head and her heartbeat began an erratic thump in her heaving chest. I knew that she ached for me to touch her, but I wanted to tease her with the anticipation.

I leaned down and kissed her navel, slowly running my tongue around it in tight circles as my fingers ventured lower into the sea of curls. My fingers grazed a nub of skin just above her wet folds and she gasped, bucking her hips towards me. I continued to lightly rub against it as I ran kisses down towards it, wanting to replace my fingers with my tongue. I could tell that this spot was sensitive for her, and I wanted to make her cry out my name in ecstasy as I caressed her body.

As I began to lightly run the tip of my tongue over her, she moaned something inaudible and her legs began to squirm as she pushed her hips up towards me. I moved my fingers up to her wet folds and began to trace the outer edge of them as I began to suck and nip as her with my mouth.

"Jake, please, touch me," she moaned as her legs continued to tremble and move around me.

With a single finger, I slowly pressed myself in between her soft, wet, swollen lips and I felt myself twitch and throb as I felt her warm heat surround my finger. I began to slowly move it in and out of her, my mouth moving back up towards her stomach. I could feel her tense underneath me as my mouth found her breasts, increasing the tempo of the finger inside of her.

I continued to kiss and suck her nipples, adding a second finger to her wet core. She gasped and flinched as my fingers stretched her slightly.

"Ness, are you alright?" I asked, not knowing if I was causing her pain.

"No, it…..uh…..good…..don't stop," she groaned as I slowly pushed further inside of her with my fingers.

As my rhythm increased again, I could feel her walls tighten against me slightly. I wasn't sure what an orgasm felt like for a woman, but I could tell that she was getting close. Her breath was coming in ragged pants, and her legs were clenching and flexing as she squeezed her eyes closed and pushed her head back against the pillows.

Her entire chest was flushed as I leaned back to look at her. I moved my other hand to the small bundle of nerves I had been touching earlier and began to rub it in tight circles as I moved my fingers in and out of her.

After a few moments, I felt her begin to tighten and pulse against my fingers as she arched her back wildly into the air. I could hear her breathing stop as she clenched me, and when it resumed she emitted a moan of pure pleasure as she practically screamed my name. I was amazed at the amount of pleasure I had caused her with the simple motion of my hands and I instantly ached to be inside of her.

As I pulled my fingers out of her wet core, she whimpered from the loss of my touch. I quickly stood up and pulled down my boxers, freeing my painfully erect member from its constraints. Nessie's body relaxed against the bed as she opened her eyes to look at me.

She pulled herself up onto her elbows as she gazed towards the end of the bed, her features softened by the pleasure of her orgasm. When her eyes met my naked form, she took in a deep breath, her eyes instantly moving towards my groin. I could see her eyes widen as she appraised me, and she licked her lower lip while she continued to gaze at me.

I didn't need any further cues and I began to crawl up the bed towards her. I laid down on my side next to her, and she turned her head to face me.

"Can I touch you?" she asked sweetly, biting her bottom lip.

I nodded, maybe a little too energetically, and she rolled onto her side towards me. She scooted herself up against me so her legs were intertwined with mine. One of her small hands began to caress my chest, slowly lowering towards my waist as she leaned forward to kiss my neck.

I closed my eyes and tilted my head back as her hand grazed against the tip of me. She pressed her thumb against the slit in the head and slowly began to run it down the backside of the shaft as she pulled the moisture that had pooled there down the length of me. Her hand returned to the tip and she curled her fingers, slowly pulling down as she ran her finger against the soft skin underneath the head.

Her pace quickened as she began to pump me, and my hips involuntarily jerked towards her as I grunted loudly into her ear. She giggled against my neck and began to suck and bite at my collarbone while her hand continued to move up and down the length of me, her grip tightening as she did.

Her lips and hand were bringing me to the brink of ecstasy and I knew that I was getting close to exploding. I wanted to stop her before I got too close, because I wanted to feel the inside of her as I released into her trembling body.

I leaned back, grabbed her wrist, and slowly pulled her fingers from my throbbing member. She stopped kissing me and leaned back to look at me.

"Jake, what's wrong? Did I hurt you?" she asked, her face donning a look of confusion and worry.

My arm hooked around her waist and pulled her up against my chest as I whispered into her ear.

"No, it was amazing, but I had to stop you before I lost control," I panted.

She leaned back and a sly smile crossed her lips as she looked at me.

"I want to be inside of you, I want to feel you clench onto me before I release myself into you." I confessed, hoping my forward comment didn't scare her.

"I want you too," she whispered as she rolled onto her back, pulling at my shoulders as she went.

I pulled my body up to hover over hers as I settled myself in between her outstretched legs. I leaned forward slowly and captured her lips into a long sensuous kiss as I pulled myself up to where my tip was barely touching the wet folds of her entrance.

As the kiss deepened, I slowly began to ease myself forward and she gasped into my mouth as the head was fully sheathed inside of her.

"Ness, are you ok?" I whispered, knowing that my size was an adjustment to her tiny wet core.

She nodded and pushed her hips against me until I felt myself press up against a slight barrier. I knew that pushing through it was going to hurt, so I raised myself up so I could see her before I pushed any further.

Her eyes met mine, and I sighed as I saw her beautiful face smile to reassure me that this was what she wanted. She wanted me; she wanted to feel me inside of her body, and to join our bodies into one. I had never felt so loved or desired in my life, and I was glad I was able to show her my love and devotion with my body. Our connection was so intimate and loving, and I knew that I wanted to share every experience with her as we grew together and created a family.

Maintaining eye contact, I slowly pushed against the barrier inside of her until I felt it give way. She winced and tensed as I did, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. I leaned down to kiss away her tears and waited for the pain to subside as I pulsed inside of her.

After a few moments, she moved her hips down towards me, nodding slightly, indicating that she was ready for me to move.

I slowly pulled myself out of her until the head was the only thing left inside, and then I eased myself back in until I couldn't go any further. She sighed and leaned her head back as she looked at me. My legs were trembling as I hovered over her body, not knowing what kind of pace I should keep.

Her hands moved to my hips and she pushed me back softly as I pulled out slightly. She gripped harder and pulled me back towards her.

"Ugh, Ness…" I grunted as she quickened the pace of her pushing and pulling against me.

Moving down to softly kiss her lips I began to thrust slowly in and out of her, increasing the tempo of my movements as the kiss intensified. Her hands slid around to my back and she arched her back pulling herself towards my chest as I continued to move inside of her.

As her tongue entered my mouth, I pushed myself completely into her and I could feel her tighten around me. My hips continued to rock at a steadier pace and she leaned her head back, gasping for breath as she moved her hips to meet my thrusts.

I moved my lips down to kiss her neck as her thighs began to tremble around my legs. She threw one of her legs around my hip and squeezed me against her tighter as I buried myself deeper inside her.

My movements began to become more frantic as the desire rose in my body and I began to feel the pressure building inside of me. I wanted to make sure she came before me, so I leaned forward, burying myself deep inside of her as I ground my hips into her.

"Ness, I'm close," I grunted as she grasped at my back, sweat pooling between our heated bodies.

As I leaned back to look at her again, I could feel her legs begin to shake and she arched her back, squeezing me all the way inside her with the leg that was around my waist. Her walls tightened around me and I could feel the moisture inside of her build as her muscles pulsed and quivered around my engorged member.

"Ahhh, oh…..my…..god…Jake….oh fuck," she moaned as her orgasm overtook her body, her hips pressing against mine wildly.

When I felt her tighten further as she screamed my name and cursed in pure pleasure, I couldn't control myself any longer. My hands grabbed her hips as I began to thrust wantonly inside of her while she moaned and trembled beneath me.

The pressure built exponentially, and I could feel myself throbbing on the edge of my release. I continued to thrust, grunting unintentionally as I threw my head back and closed my eyes. Nessie's hips began to meet every thrust, increasing the friction between our bodies as she could feel me harden and pulse inside of her.

I leaned my head back towards her and my eyes locked with hers as I fought against the desire to let myself fall over the edge. Fixing my gaze on her beautiful, lust filled eyes; I continued to thrust, trying to synchronize my breathing with the heaving of her chest.

The pressure inside of me continued to rise as our eyes remained locked with each other's. Her head began to roll back against the pillows and I found myself losing control as my orgasm built quickly. She arched herself towards me once again and I felt her walls tense as she pushed her hips against mine.

"Ness, look at me," I grunted, wanting her to fall over the edge with me.

She leaned her head back up and as her eyes met mine, our bodies both lost control. She pulsed and tightened around me and I felt myself release into her as she moaned, another orgasm raking her body.

Once she stopped contracting, I slumped over, trying to support my weight on my elbow as I kissed her lightly on the forehead. She buried her face against my shoulder and kissed me softly, as her chest heaved below me.

"I love you," I whispered, as I tried to slow my breathing.

Words couldn't describe the feeling of euphoria that was coursing through my veins at that moment, and I couldn't believe the amount of passion and pleasure I felt after making love with her for the first time. Our bodies fit together so perfectly, and I never imagined that anything in life could be better than being with the person you were meant to spend the rest of your life with.

"I love you too," she responded, smiling against the skin on my shoulder.

After our breathing slowed and I felt sleep beckoning me, I slowly pulled myself out of her and rolled over next to her, running my hand along her side. She shifted and turned to face me. She pressed her palm to my cheek and showed me the moment that we both let ourselves go, and the look of pleasure on my face as I released myself into her.

The moment was so intimate, and I couldn't believe that she felt comfortable showing me such graphic images. I leaned over and kissed her sweetly on the lips as I pulled my arms around her, pulling her tightly up against my naked body.

I was fighting sleep, and I could feel her body relax against me as I reached to pull the covers over both of our bodies. The glow of the candles had begun to dim, and several of them had already extinguished themselves. As I gazed at the low candle light dancing off the pillows behind Nessie's head, my eyelids began to droop and they eventually drifted shut.

Before I let myself fall into a deep sleep, I could hear Nessie's breathing even out and she buried her head into my chest as she slept. I couldn't fight it anymore, I felt myself drift into a peaceful sleep with my love tightly wrapped in my arms, and my world was complete once again.

**A/N: Ok everybody, review time! I want to hear what you think about Nessie and Jacob's engagement and their first time together. **

**Will their world remain this perfect, or is danger just around the corner? Stay tuned and you will find out!**

**Oh, and I totally borrowed the "I would have said yes" line from an episode of Lipstick Jungle, but I couldn't help myself, it was the perfect line to use for their situation. Thank you Victory Ford…..:)**

**Random Info: Today is the last day to nominate stories for the Third Round of the Twilight Awards. If any of you have read some outstanding stories listed in the nomination categories, then now is the time to nominate them. (I already nominated Shadow of a Doubt by Nostalgicmiss for Best Future Fic) I put the link to the nomination page up on my profile if you guys are interested.**


	26. The Morning After

**A/N: Since you have all been extremely patient when it came to waiting for the lemon, I have decided to throw in another…..let's see how Nessie sees the situation….;) (She shows a little bit of her Bella side in this chapter.....lol)**

**Some of the songs listened to while writing this chapter and the previous two:**

Natasha Beddingfield ~ Love Like This/Jason Mraz & Colbie Caillat ~ Lucky/Saving Abel ~ Addicted/John Mayer ~ Your Body is a Wonderland & Gravity/Leona Lewis ~ Better in Time/Jordin Sparks ~ No Air

The Fray ~ Look After You/Mat Kearney ~ Nothing Left to Lose/Daughtry ~ What About Now/Gavin Rossdale ~ Love Remains the Same/Sum 41 ~ In Too Deep/Blue October ~ Calling You

Matt Nathanson ~ Come on Get Higher

**I love the genius feature on iTunes…..:)**

**Chapter Twenty-six: The Morning After**

As my tired body and mind began to drift into consciousness, the events of the past night fluttered into my brain. It didn't even seem real, the whole thing had to have been some kind of extremely pleasurable dream.

I remembered whispering the words, "I would have said yes," into Jacob's ear, and then the rest of the night was a heated blur of tears, diamonds, and pure unadulterated passion.

He was so gentle, slow, and passionate. We had both been so nervous at the beginning, then our desire for each other took over, and everything became instinctual and sensual.

The way his fingers caressed every inch of my body, and the fire in his eyes as our bodies melted together, it was enough to send my head spinning again.

When he gave me my first orgasm, it had been mind blowing, I couldn't focus, all I could do was ride out the sensation of warmth and fire that coursed through my body. It was unlike anything I had ever felt before in my life, and I ached to be able to repeat it.

"Ness," Jake whispered, bringing his finger to the tip of my chin and pulling my face up to meet him.

I knew that he could tell I was awake, and that my heartbeat had increased exponentially in the moments I had been recalling our passionate embrace the night before. I should have been embarrassed, normally I would have been, but I just couldn't get enough of him. I had been denied his touch for weeks, and I wanted to feel all of him, again.

Jacob smiled, and let out a small laugh as he gazed into my eyes. The love we had felt for each other before couldn't compare to this anymore. Wrapped up in each other's arms, our naked bodies pressed up against each other, it was heaven.

I smiled back and could feel a blush creep into my cheeks as I realized that he had caught me fantasizing about him.

He slowly leaned down, pressing his hands into the small of my back so I was right up against his bare chest and legs, and captured my lips into a slow open-mouthed kiss.

His lips fit mine perfectly, and the slow pace was excruciatingly sexy. This kiss was intimate, and slow, not at all desperate like our kisses the night before had been.

I wound my hands into the hair at the nape of his neck and pushed my pelvis up so I could feel his growing morning erection pushing into my stomach. I had only just been introduced to this part of his body in the flesh, so to speak, and it was quickly becoming one of my favorite parts of his anatomy. Shirtless was now overrated, pants less was much better.

Giggling to myself at my realization, Jake slowly lifted his head back from mine, and looked at me inquisitively.

"What's so funny?" he asked, kissing me on the nose.

"Oh, nothing…." I said shaking my head, trying to make my smile look as innocent as possible.

"Renesmee Cullen, soon to be Black, tell me now, or I will torture you," he said, a seductive smirk growing on his lips as he pushed me against him harder.

"Nope," I said, trying desperately to remain innocent looking.

Before I could process what was happening, he had rolled us and pinned me to the bed underneath him, his lips an inch from my right ear.

My heart sped up and I could feel my breasts pressed into the bare skin of his chest as my breathing became more pronounced.

"Ness, tell me…." he whispered, nipping at my earlobe.

Unable to form coherent words anymore, I nodded my refusal and he began to run his tongue along my neck, down to my collarbone, down my side, stopping at the underside of my right breast.

At the same time, he ran his fingers along the soft skin on either side of my hips, sending warm sensations through my body. I could feel the moisture increasing between my legs, and the slight soreness I felt from the night before was dissipating quickly.

His lips continued their assault on the soft skin of my breasts, never once touching my nipple, he was trying to torture me with the sensations, and it was working.

When his fingers slowly crept towards the area in between my thighs, slowly running over the soft curls, I couldn't stand it any longer; I needed him to touch me.

"Jake, _pleeeease…._," I whined, my legs squirming at his touch.

He laughed and lifted his head, a devious smirk on his face. He knew exactly what he was doing to me and he was enjoying every second of it. I would have been too, if he would just touch me already.

"Ness, tell me," he said in an authoritative sultry voice.

I tried to shake my head again in refusal, but when he raised an eyebrow and dipped a finger inside me, I lost all resolve and blurted out what he was asking for.

"I……I was thinking about how I like you better……ahh…..ahh…. without…..uh…," I managed to get out as his finger pumped in and out of me at a torturous rate, the pressure inside my body building.

"Without what?" he whispered into my ear as he began to suck on the lobe, while the thumb on his other hand began rubbing the sensitive bundle of nerves hidden in my sea of curls.

"Jake, oh……ahhh……..keep going…….just like that……uh….," I moaned, losing all train of thought as my climax neared.

Suddenly he stopped, and I whined loudly when he removed his hands from me and sat up straight.

"What that hell?" I said loudly, panting out my breaths.

"Tell me now, or I will leave you on this bed, _alone,_ and go back to my own," he commanded, looking serious.

I whined, leaning up towards him, trying to catch him off guard, if he could torture me, turnabout was fair play.

Before he even knew that hit him, I grabbed him by the shoulders and flipped him backwards, so his head was lying at the foot of the bed, and I was straddling him. Super strength came in handy at times like these, definitely evened out the playing field.

I pushed his shoulders down with my hands, and began to kiss down his chest.

"Ness, what do you think you are doing?" he panted, struggling against me.

"I…can…..torture…..you…..too…," I said, a kiss to his overheated abs with every word.

His breathing hitched when my lips got to his hips, and he squirmed underneath me, saying, "Not fair," in a pouty voice.

I looked back up towards him, still pinning him down with my hands and smiled, wiggling my eyebrows at him. He looked frustrated, and pretty turned on if the upright position of his lower extremity was any indication.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked, winking at him.

"Uh, huh," he said, his adam's apple bobbing as he took in a gulp.

"Ok, so what are you going to do for me if I tell you?" I said with a mischievous smirk plastered on my face.

"Anything you want…..," he said flashing me a wink in return.

"Oh really?" I said, my eyebrows raised again.

"Anything….," he whispered narrowing his eyes, causing my heart to flip in my chest.

"Hmmm…." I contemplated, mock biting my lower lip.

"Well….I was thinking about how this," I said removing one of my hands from his shoulder and running the tips of my fingers down the length of him, earning a groan from him in the process. "Is now my favorite part of your body; and Jacob without pants is much better than shirtless Jacob."

As I waited for a reaction, I could feel a blush creep into my cheeks as the intensity of his gaze went from playful to lust filled.

He grabbed my wrist that was still on his shoulder, and forced me up, so we were sitting upright, my legs still straddling his waist.

He pushed me back slightly and brought his head down to my breasts. He cupped them in his hands, and said in a throaty voice, "These would be my new favorite part of you."

I leaned my head back, and closed my eyes as his lips made contact with one of my nipples, his hands still cupping me firmly.

When he sucked it lightly into his mouth, I moaned, and he moved his hands to my hips and pulled me forward, positioning me so the tip of him was at my moist entrance.

His mouth released my nipple and he brought his head up to mine, whispering in my ear.

"Is this what you want Ness?"

His voice was low and sexy, filled with lust and desire. This new, sexual being that had dwelled hidden inside my innocent sweet Jacob was arousing. He was fun, adventurous, and he knew exactly how to tease me.

Since my mouth had gone dry, and I didn't think that I could formulate a coherent response, I decided to show him instead.

Pulling my hands up to his shoulders so I could brace myself, I slowly lowered myself down onto his erection. As I did his hands helped guide me down, and when he was sheathed as far as he would go inside of me, I rocked my hips as we both gasped and moaned.

This position was more intense than the one from the night before. As I rocked faster, he began to lift me slightly so each time I rocked back, I would rise off him, and each time I rocked forward, he would push all of the way into me.

Both of our breaths were coming in erratic pants, interspersed with breathy moans, and as our chests collided, sweat pooled in between our bodies creating sounds of sliding, slapping skin as our rhythm increased.

He raised his legs behind me, so his knees were up behind my back, pushing our centers closer together, creating more friction in the process.

The friction was making me wet, and I effortlessly slid up and down him, pushing myself to the brink of release. I could feel him harden inside of me, so I knew that he was getting close to his as well, so I forced myself to open my eyes.

His eyes were half hooded with desire as our bodies continued to move and when I felt my muscles tighten around him, indicating I was on the edge, his eyes rolled back and he pushed my hips down against him, while lifting his up to meet mine.

He was throbbing inside of me as my muscles began to spasm and the wave of heat rushed through my body. He grunted out a strangled, "Ness, uh, yes, uhhhhh" and my response was an "Ahhhh, Jacob, fuuuuuck….." as we fell over the edge together.

When the tremors stopped, my head fell forward into the space where his head met his shoulders and I whispered, "I love you," as tears of exhaustion and happiness formed in the corners of my eyes.

His hands rubbed my sweaty back and tightened around me, and he whispered, "I love you too, Ness, more than anything," as he held me.

If the second time we had done this could still be so intimate and passionate, then I could only look forward to our future. In a matter of days, my heart had managed to heal itself and I refused to let anything get in between us ever again. Our love had manifested itself in everyway possible and our connection only seemed to deepen the more time we spent together.

I would gladly welcome joining our bodies together at night before we fell into each other's arms to sleep, and waking up each morning with him next to me. If every day could be this perfect, then I would never want for anything ever again.

"Ness?" Jake whispered into my ear, bringing me out of my orgasm induced haze.

I kissed his shoulder lightly, and quietly responded, "Yes?"

He lifted me from his lap and laid me down on the bed beside him as he laid back, nestling me up against his chest with his arms around me.

"I think we should get cleaned up, as much as I would love to spend the rest of the day in this bed with you…..Your body needs to rest, and we both are kind of sweaty. We have plenty of time to do this later," he said as he kissed the top of my head. As much as I wanted to protest, he was right, if I didn't rest, I was going to be very sore, and then it would prevent us from having repeat performances.

"Ok," I mumbled, kissing him on the side of his chest.

"Bubble bath?" he asked, raising his voice in excitement.

I nodded my head and leaned back as he pulled himself up, turning himself around and climbing off the end of the bed. When he stood up, with his backside facing me, he stretched his arms into the air, and I playfully spanked his bare cheek as I giggled.

He turned around and said, "Hey," pretending to be offended and then he leaned down gave me a quick kiss before he sauntered off into the bathroom. I could definitely get use to staring at his naked body; his clothing could never do justice to what was hidden underneath.

When I heard the water start in the bathroom, I decided that I might actually want to get out of bed, no matter how much I didn't want to. This was probably the last day that I was going to get to spend totally alone with Jacob before we were forced to announce our engagement to the family and return to school on Monday.

I knew that now that my emotional breakdown was no longer an issue I had to get back in touch with the real world. Professor Mix had been sending me increasingly hostile emails telling me that if my absence were going to go on any longer, that she would have to give me an incomplete for the class, even though I had still been turning in my reading notes and papers while I was holed up in the apartment.

I wasn't sure if Jacob was planning on returning to his classes, but I was sure that Professor Lee would welcome him with open arms if he did. He was her new prodigy, and she couldn't dislike him even if she wanted to. He tended to have that effect on people.

Stretching my now relaxed body as I stood up, I turned to see a stark naked Jacob leaning against the frame of the bathroom door smiling, as his eyes roamed my nude form. He seemed to be enjoying the view until I stuck my tongue out at him and then he burst out laughing.

I retrieved my new silk robe from my closet, where it had been tucked back into the chest I received on my birthday, and secured the tie before I walked back to join Jacob in the bathroom.

He was bent over slightly, testing the temperature of the large garden tub when I walked in, and the view from behind was a close second to the view from the front. I was surprised that I was so comfortable being naked with him, but as everything else went in our relationship, there wasn't much that didn't feel natural.

Slowly approaching him from behind I wrapped my arms around his waist and placed small kisses along his back, and he leaned back towards me. I whispered, "Hey you," and he immediately turned and pulled me up to give me a kiss.

Like many of our other kisses, it started out slow, but turned into an open mouthed, smack down, battle of the tongues. He sat down on the edge of the tub, pulled me in between his open legs, untied my robe and slipped his arms inside and around my waist.

After a few moments, he leaned back, laughing and gasping for air and said, "Ok Ness, if we are going to get dirty again, we should at least get clean first."

I flashed him an innocent smile and shrugged off the silk robe until it fell to the floor.

He leaned towards my ear, pulling against my waist, and whispered, "You will be the death of me woman."

I laughed and backed out of his embrace, so he could stand up.

He slowly lowered himself into the bubble-filled tub and held his hand out to support me so I could join him. I sat in between his legs with my back pressed up against his chest, and he slowly began to run a loofa along my chest and legs as I leaned back against him.

Once he was done cleaning me, he scooped up some water in his hands and let it run down over my hair. He repeated this several times until my hair was wet, and then he reached over and pulled my shampoo from the basket beside the tub.

He slowly rubbed the gel into my hair until it was all lathered, and then he began to massage my scalp with his large fingers. It felt amazing, so I closed my eyes and leaned forward slightly so he could easily reach the back of my head.

"Mmmmm, that feels good," I moaned as he continued massaging me softly.

He leaned forward and kissed my neck before he reached around to get the wand off the hook by the faucet to rinse the shampoo from my hair. If baths with Jacob felt this good, then I was anxiously awaiting showers.

As the water flowed down my shoulders, I began to wonder if the water and soap in the tub would make it easier to do naughty things to him, so I turned slightly and began to run my hand down his chest until it was directly between him and my lower back.

Obviously rubbing me down with soap and having me pressed up against him had gotten him a little excited, so when I grabbed a hold of his growing erection, he moaned loudly. The water made it easy to gain a quick pace and he grunted as I began to pump him.

I turned myself around so I was facing him and took it into both hands, because one hand barely covered half of him and I tried to synchronize the movements of my hands into a fast pace. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the edge of the tub.

He was breathing really hard and his shoulders were starting to tense up as he gripped the sides of the tub. I leaned forward and pulled myself up onto my knees so I could kiss his neck. When I kissed the soft skin behind his ear, both of my hands still sliding up and down his length, he grunted and his entire body tensed as his orgasm hit him.

He reached forward and captured my lips in an intense kiss as he came down from his high, and he breathed, "Hmmmm, thank you," before he opened his eyes, a smile creeping to his lips.

It was amazing to know that I could cause him such pleasure with my hands, and watching him as he climaxed was unbelievably sexy. The way all of his muscles tensed and then instantly relaxed as he came was amazing. I couldn't believe that we had waited all these months to bring each other such pleasure.

If I had known what an orgasm felt like when we moved in together, I would have never stopped him from touching me. I probably would have been begging him for release at every chance I got, and watching him get his was definitely something I could get used to.

In a matter of twenty-four hours, I had gone from heartbroken to blissfully happy and sexually satisfied. Life had a funny way of throwing you curves, and this was definitely one of them.

Once Jacob had relaxed, into a mild coma-like state against the back of the bathtub, I turned back around, laid my head back against his chest, and closed my eyes enjoying the warmth of the water surrounding us.

I was beginning to see what my father had once told me about vampires being easily distracted. Sex was seriously clouding my desire to do anything else with my time. I was uncertain if I would even be able to be in the same room with him tomorrow, when we would inevitably have to tell my parents about our engagement, and not think about him naked.

My mother would most definitely have to shield my thoughts and his tomorrow, because even though my dad had been understanding about our relationship up to this point, knowing that Jacob deflowered his daughter, and that she liked it, would surely send him over the edge. I had just gotten Jacob back, and having my father beat him senseless was not exactly my idea of a happy reunion.

The water in the tub had cooled down to lukewarm, and the only thing that was keeping it heated was our above average body temperatures. If my fingers could be pruned, then I would have looked like a raisin.

"Jake?" I whispered, not knowing if he was asleep behind me.

"Hmmm?" he hummed in response.

"Can we go get something to eat? I'm getting hungry."

He leaned forward and pushed his arms under the water to squeeze me tightly to his chest before he responded, "Take out? We could always eat it in bed….."

I could hear the mischievous tone in his voice and could tell that he was enjoying his anatomy exploration as well, but we had to get out of this apartment now if it was ever going to happen.

"No Jake, we need to get up and actually put on clothing," I said with resolve as I peeled his arms from my chest. "If we don't get out of this apartment now, we will never survive tomorrow."

He groaned as I pulled myself out of the tub, reaching for a towel. Jacob followed close behind, and pulled down one as well.

Before I cold begin to dry myself, he was running the large towel down my back and legs, and it felt nice to have someone who was so eager to take care of me. Once I was sufficiently dry, and extremely content, he grabbed the towel out of my hands, wrapped his around me tightly and dried himself off.

I smiled at him as he ran the towel over his naked body, and I could see a familiar sparkle in his eyes as he approached me once he was done. He was becoming just as addicted to our intimate contact as I was, but we seriously had to get out tonight, because staying glued to each other in my bed was not going to make returning to real life any easier.

He stalked towards me and dropped his towel on the tile of the bathroom floor as he reached me. Before I could even fight him, he had removed my towel, scooped me up in his arms and was carrying me back to the bed.

Laying my naked body down in the center of the bed, he climbed on top of me and positioned himself in between my legs, holding himself above me with his elbows. His gaze was impenetrable and I was helpless to look away, his dark eyes were smoldering and I felt my resolve to get dressed and leave the apartment slowly fade away.

As I let out a frustrated sigh, he leaned forward and captured my lips in another sensuous kiss. The heat was unbearable between our bodies and I could feel his erection pressed up against my thigh. My brain was fighting with me to stop this, because I knew we were becoming obsessed, but my body ached for his touch, and I again felt myself becoming aroused at the sensations his lips and hardness were creating for my body.

I wound my hands into his hair and pulled him further into the embrace. He hesitated slightly, and then I felt a warm rush surge through my entire body as he buried himself inside of me for the second time today.

As his rhythm increased, I broke the kiss and pushed my head back into the pillows, gasping for air, soft moans effortlessly flowing through my throat and lips. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the warm tension he was building inside of me as he thrust slowly inside and then removed himself quickly, only to repeat the action again.

He propped himself up on his hands, and leaned back, continuing his slow and steady pace. This new angle pushed him into me deeper, and I could feel the tingling start in my cheeks as my orgasm built up speed.

He too could feel the tightness of the new angle, and his pace became more erratic and desperate as he groaned loudly, throwing his head back in pleasure. I slid my feet back so my knees were up in the air on either side of him, and he grunted, obviously pleased by the change in the angle once more.

My orgasm was picking up speed exponentially as his rhythm became more disjointed, his pelvis grinding against my sensitive bundle of nerves. I could feel my legs tremble as my walls tightened around his pulsing member. The tingles had taken over every inch of my body now, and I desperately cried out his name as my climax hit me.

He continued at a quicker pace, and after a few more hard thrusts into my writhing body, I could feel him harden and then release into me.

His body was trembling as he fell onto me, his breathing erratic as he panted loudly in my ear. I pulled him hard against me, wrapping my arms around his heated back and whispered into his ear.

"Wow."

He nodded his head and said, "I know."

We laid there for a few moments, still joined, each enjoying the sensations coursing through our bodies after we obtained our release. Once both of our breathing returned to normal, he reluctantly removed himself, kissed me on the forehead and cheeks, and lie down beside me, turning my back against his chest so he could wrap himself around me.

I felt warm and safe in his arms, and our hearts seemed to find the same rhythm and began to beat in synchronization as we rested. Exhaustion had joined the pure sense of pleasure I felt, and I found myself drifting to sleep, pressed up against his relaxed body.

Food was overrated, and I could always leave the apartment tomorrow. Today I was going to enjoy spending time with my soon to be husband.

_Ah, husband, I love that word……_


	27. Overprotective

**A/N: Ok my pervy little readers, the chapter will help steer us back to the actual plotline of this story……**

**As much as I would love to sit at my computer everyday and come up with hundreds of sex scenes involving these two, it would probably get boring after awhile, and then you would never know the end of the story, and what fun would that be?**

**The end of the required review time is approaching, and then the real excitement begins…..yay! **

**Now on to the telling the family day……:)**

**Chapter Twenty-seven: Overprotective**

**Jacob POV**

_

* * *

_

Today is not going to be a fun day, I can already feel it.

First of all, I have to get out of this comfortable bed, and then, I have to let Nessie actually put on clothing today.

Then, to make matters worse, I have to go to a house full of hot-tempered vampires to tell them that I am engaged to her, and inevitably, I know that my mind will wander to the activities we have been engaging in since the proposal.

Edward may be happy about me marrying his daughter, but taking her innocence before our actual wedding isn't exactly virtuous. I had every intention to wait until our wedding night when I planned my first proposal, but with everything that has happened, and then her whispering "I would have said yes," in my ear like that; it was like my body took over and my desire for her was unstoppable.

Not that I am arguing or anything; the sex has been phenomenal. At one point yesterday, after we had crazy playful sex when we woke up; during our bath, I thought we might actually leave the apartment and do something productive.

Boy was I wrong, after I washed her in the bubble bath, touching her softly, enjoying just being next to her, she reached around and touched me like that. I had never seen her so forward, and the sensation of her kissing my neck and pulling on me like that was so erotic. I never knew that her touching me like that was going to be so exciting, but it was driving me crazy.

Then we spent an hour in the tub afterwards, until it got cold enough it was uncomfortable, and she was convinced that we were going to leave the apartment as we dried off. Then, while I was running the towel over her, and then as she watched me dry myself afterwards, I couldn't help it, she excited me all over again.

The third time we made love, it was intense, and our bodies seemed to crave each other. The way she leaned back, and then trying the new angles, it made everything tighter and wetter, and I lost myself in the momentum.

I was so exhausted after she pulled my orgasm out of me, quite literally, and then we curled up and fell asleep.

I had every intention of going out to dinner after we woke up in the middle of the afternoon, but her naked body was calling to me like a siren. I tried to fight it, but then she pulled me into the shower with her, and I lost all control.

The sensation of hot running water down my back while she clung to me; her arms and legs wrapped around me as I pushed her into the cold tile, burying myself deep into her, again and again and again until she cried out in ecstasy pulling me to mine shortly after.

Then we reluctantly washed each other, laughing as we ran soap over each other's bodies, making wet slapping noises as we playfully pushed each other around.

I had missed her desperately, and coming back had righted the mistake I made when I left her. Our connection was now unbreakable, and I loved her more now, knowing that I had almost lost her.

The rest of the night was fun, and we relaxed talking to each other for hours. About what had happened, our plans for the future, what she wanted the wedding to be like, the funny coincidence at the bakery, how Louise had talked some sense into me, and her conversation with her aunts.

I loved watching her get excited over the tiniest things, and her lips were mesmerizing to watch. I would never get tired of it; she fascinated me.

After we had talked until our throats hurt, we decided to order Chinese takeout, and put on some minimal clothing to watch television in the living room.

She wore one of my long sleeve button down shirts, with the sleeves rolled up, it was so huge on her, but she looked adorable. I originally put on just a pair of athletic shorts, but she kept touching my chest and it was turning me on, so I put on a white undershirt as well.

We ate the food, and watched some pointless reality television on MTV and then we went to my room to go to bed.

Originally, I had thought that we were too tired for anything other than sleep, but in the middle of the night, I was awakened by a naked Nessie pulling down my shorts.

So here I am, with the most beautiful, naked woman, wrapped up in my arms, sleeping peacefully, and all I can think of are the four absolutely mind blowing times we had sex yesterday, and then the once the night before that.

That is why today is going to be a bad, _bad_, day…..

**Nessie POV**

* * *

So…..Jacob has been acting weird since we woke up this morning. First, he refused to let me have my way with him this morning after we woke up, then he locked the bathroom door when he went to take a shower, and when he came out, he was fully dressed.

I even walked back to my room completely naked with him watching, and nothing, I got nothing.

I know that he is worried that my father will find out about what we have been doing for the past day and a half, but I am on top of it. For as much of an overprotective, worrier my mother is, she is actually fairly sensible about sex, and she knows that once you decide that it is what you want, nothing will stop it. I have heard enough sickening stories about my conception to know that.

I am going to call her and make her shield our thoughts, because then we can get through this whole situation without any blood being spilled, Jacob's or otherwise, then we are going to get in the car and drive home to share our news.

_Great…..forty-two missed calls, guess I probably should have actually called my aunts yesterday to tell them what happened. _

Quickly dismissing the missed calls alert, I scrolled down to my contacts list and selected _Mom Cell,_ and quickly pressed send. I knew she wasn't going to be happy about my radio silence for the past twenty four hours, but it was needed, no one needed to ruin our perfect day.

_Come on, pick up, pick up….._

"Renesmee?" she asked, sounding equal parts concerned and pissed off.

"Yes, mom, it's me, I need to talk to you about something," I said, trying to diffuse her quickly, because I needed her to be on my side.

"Honey, I hate to lecture you, but we got you that phone for a reason, when it rings, you pick it up."

"Mom, I know, it was on silent in my jeans pocket, I'm sorry, I was um……distracted."

"Your aunts told me about their conversation with you, what exactly kept you so distracted that you couldn't call you family and let them know that you were home and ok?"

"Well, um, that is why I called to talk to you, so I took Rosalie's advice, and turned the tables on him, and well….."

"Renesmee…..," she growled, meaning that she was losing patience, and she was still using my whole name, which was usually a bad sign, she hadn't done that since I was a baby.

"Ok, ok, so I told him that I would have said yes, and then he proposed. I will, well, we will have to tell you all about it when come to the house today."

I could hear loud squealing noises coming from the phone, followed by whispers, and then more squealing and clapping.

"Ness, your father and I are very happy for you, but are you sure that everything is sorted out in your relationship and you are ready for this kind of commitment?"

"Mom, yes, we worked everything out, didn't Alice tell you what happened a few nights ago, when he came back?"

"They covered it, yes, but we just want to make sure that you know that marriage is hard, it's not always easy to make it work, and you need to be sure that he is in it for the long haul, and you should be too."

"Yes mom, I know, and I am, I mean we are, we know what we almost lost, and we aren't going to let that happen again."

"Ok, well you need to get out to the house as soon as you can; your aunts have been driving us crazy waiting to hear from you."

"We will mom, but I have to ask you a favor first."

"Ok, what do you want?"

"Is dad standing there with you?"

I could hear a commotion in the background, followed by a door closing.

"Ok, he's gone now, I'm outside away from the house, what do you want?"

"Mom, I need you to shield our thoughts."

A few seconds went by, and the line was completely silent.

"Mom?"

"Renesmee, why exactly do you need me to do this? You know it will make your father angry, and suspicious."

"Mom, please, I just need you to do it for today, just this once."

"Tell me young lady. I don't want to irritate your father unless it is for a good reason."

"Well, um, after Jacob proposed, we sort of um….," I paused, not exactly knowing how to tell my mother that I wasn't quite a virgin anymore.

"Consummated the relationship?"

"Exactly," I whispered and then I closed my eyes and waited for a response.

After a few more moments of silence, she began to speak.

"Well, I know that you are technically an adult, and your father should respect that, but I will do it just this once, because I am sure poor Jacob won't be able to keep his hands off you. I know I tried to touch your father all the time after we first made love, and I know Charlie would have murdered him if he knew what he was doing to his daughter."

"Oh god mom, stop, I don't want to hear about you having sex with dad, ughhh."

"Renesmee, it's a normal part of your human side to want it, and it's a normal part of your vampiric side to obsess about it. Sooooo, how was it?"

"Mom!"

"Ness, you know I will find out eventually, I can't shield you forever, and you know Rosalie can't keep a secret."

"Well, the first time was amazing, he was so gentle, I didn't know it would be like that."

"The first time?"

"Mom!"

"What? I'm just curious…you know you can trust me…..how do you think you came along?"

"Gross!"

"How many times?"

"Um………five….."

"Renesmee…..," she said, sounding shocked.

The phone was silent for a few minutes, and then she spoke again.

"Well, I can actually say that I am a little jealous. Your father wouldn't touch me for days after our first time…he was afraid that he would hurt me."

"Ewwww."

"Ness, I think its great, I'm glad that you two have worked things out, just try not to let yourself become obsessed with it, because…..well…..you are your mother's daughter."

"STOP!"

"Ok, ok. What time are you two planning on coming to the house?"

"I don't know, probably soon, he is really nervous, he is afraid dad is going to kill him."

"Ness, I honestly don't know how Edward is going to react, but I know he would never resort to physical violence towards Jake unless he did something truly horrible. Emmett, is another story….you might have to watch out for him. If he suspects it, he will torture you until you give in and tell him, and then he will torment you because he thinks it's funny. Although I did get my payback once."

"What are you talking about?"

"Arm wrestling."

"Heh, I forgot about that, it was priceless."

"Ok, you two get in the car and head over here, I will let the family know that you two are coming to talk to us. See you soon Ness, I love you."

"Love you too, mom."

Well that was an interesting conversation. I never knew that my mom would actually be that cool about sex. Maybe Rosalie was right and my mom was really a closet nympho. _Gross! _Although that would explain why my dad was so happy all the time.

After I had sufficiently creeped myself out thinking about my parents….._Ick…_, I decided that I had better get dressed, get Jacob, and head back to Langford to break the news to the family. I knew that they would be excited, and that we really couldn't keep this from them, but part of me wanted to keep Jacob locked up in this apartment with me.

One scalding hot shower later, I was searching my closet to try to find something appropriate to wear. I decided that anything revealing would not help our situation, so I went with some gray wool dress slacks, a burgundy turtleneck sweater, a pair of black flats, and I pulled my hair up into a loose ponytail at the base of my neck.

Conservative clothing would at least keep the important parts of my body covered, and I wasn't sure if I had any marks places I couldn't see. It wasn't worth the risk of Emmett seeing some love mark, and going crazy with it.

When I walked out into the living room, Jake was leaning over his arms on the couch with his head buried into his hands. I could hear his heartbeat going at a break neck pace, and I knew that him being this upset was going to make it harder to get through this peacefully.

I walked up beside him and put my arm around his back; he tensed up and leaned towards me.

"Jake," I whispered. "My mom is going to help us, she'll shield your thoughts; it's really going to be ok. It's not that big of a deal, she was actually pretty understanding about it."

He sat himself up halfway and looked over towards me.

"You told Bella? Oh god, oh god, I can't do this today," he said, almost hyperventilating.

"Jake, she's ok with it; she actually sounded happy about it. She promised not to tell him. I swear baby, it will be alright, stop worrying, they want us to come home soon," I said, rubbing large circles on his back.

"I don't know, I mean, they tell each other _everything_, And then Emmett, oh god, he is going to take one look at us and go to town."

"I know, but they are our family, we have to go talk to them about this. We need to tell them we are getting married. You do still want to marry me, right? You know, this wasn't just some ploy to get me into bed, right?" I said sarcastically, hoping to get him out of his worried state of panic. I had never seen him like this, sad and devastated yes, so nervous he looked like he was going to get sick, no.

He sat up all the way on the couch and threw his arms around my waist, crushing me into his chest. His lips were inches from my ear, and his chin was resting on my shoulder as he hugged me.

"Ness," he whispered, his voice a little husky. "I love you, I could have waited forever to have sex with you. I could never wait forever to marry you, I need you to know that everything that has happened is because I love you, with every ounce of me."

I sighed happily, and hugged him back. After a few moments, he leaned back to look at me, cupping one of my cheeks in his warm hand. His eyes were filled with love, and I felt like he finally saw me, he finally saw me and knew that I was it for him, and I felt exactly the same way.

"I love you," I whispered, closing my eyes and leaning against the warm palm in my cheek, "_so _much."

I could hear his breathing pick up, and the thump in his chest evened out to a steady pulsing sound.

Then his lips pressed to mine softly and I felt a surge of warmth run through every inch of my body. His touch had always made me feel like this, and after all we had been through, it still hadn't changed. I loved this man, more than myself, and he loved me back.

The kiss was tender and gentle at first, but then he brought his hand to the back of my neck and leaned me down against the couch, our lips never leaving each other.

He moved his hands to my waist and gently shifted me up with him until my head was against a pillow at the top of the couch. He settled against me, holding his weight up on his elbows. One of his hands was still at the back of my neck, but the other was caressing my cheek. It felt so intimate and deep, our connection was undeniable.

Then, all of a sudden, he tilted his head and ran his tongue along my lower lip. I granted him access instantly, and then both of his hands were on the sides of my head, and we were locked in this sensual, slow, kiss, and the world around us disappeared.

He nudged my legs apart with his own and settled against me. I could tell he was excited, but he was more focused on our lips and tongues that the hardness in his pants. I tried to keep myself still, but his lips were so hot and gentle.

I gently ground my center against him, and he groaned, but he didn't respond to my advance. He just continued kissing me, softly touching me, and then he broke for air, and held my face in his hands while he looked into my eyes.

The lust filled hunger was not present, his eyes were sparkling, the sparkle I had missed so much, the sparkle I had dreamt about every night we were separated.

As I mouthed _I love you_, to him, he pulled himself up off the couch, bringing me with him.

He leaned over and whispered that he loved me more, getting a breathy laugh from me in the process. Then he released me and grabbed my hand, interlocking his large fingers with my tiny ones.

He walked over to the front door, grabbed the Jetta keys in his other hand, while I grabbed my purse and tucked my phone inside of it.

Before he opened the door, he leaned over and kissed me on the forehead. I pulled my purse up onto my shoulder and pulled the handle.

We held hands the entire way to the car, only reluctantly letting go of each other so he could help me into the car and buckle me in. He quickly rushed over to the driver's side and buckled himself in, his hand instantly finding mine the second after he started the car.

He took his time driving, and he didn't seem as nervous as he had before. I hoped that he had calmed down, but when we pulled up the gravel path that led to the house, his grip on my fingers tightened.

I gave his hand a quick squeeze and looked up at him with a comforting smile, he returned it, and then dropped my hand once the car was parked on the driveway.

As he began to reach for the door handle, I leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek whispering, "It's going to be fine," and he let out a relieved sigh.

I waited patiently for him to come around to my side of the car, and he offered his hand to help me out.

Once I was to my feet, he placed an arm around my waist, and grabbed my hand that was closest to him with his other hand. He led me to the steps and paused when we got there.

I turned slightly, so I could see his face, which was tense, and I could tell he was getting nervous again.

Dropping his hand and turning to face him, I leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled and then I whispered, "It'll be fine, they love you too; no matter what they say. It's just you and me ok, we can do this."

His smile widened and he pushed his palm against the small of my back urging me up the steps. When we reached the top and were directly in front of the door, he rubbed his palms against the material on his black dress pants, and straightened his tie.

He looked handsome, and I was glad that Louise had taken off his shaggy hair. His clean shaven jaw was sexy, and I was looking up at him, admiring my love, when he knocked on the front door.

_Here goes nothing……._I thought as I grabbed his hand.

**Jacob POV**

* * *

Right as I knocked on the front door, Nessie grabbed my hand. Even though I was wary of this interaction with the family, I knew that everything would be fine, because she would be by my side the entire time.

The way she had been comforting me this morning was amazing, she was so patient and understanding, and the fact that she had gotten Bella to agree to shield us was brilliant. The only problem now would be forcing myself not to look at her with lustful eyes, and not to touch her in any kind of inappropriate way.

This had never been a problem in the past, but in the past, I had never seen her naked, and I definitely had never touched her in the ways I had been recently. _This is going to be hard…._

After a few seconds, the door flew open and a rush of air startled me as two tiny arms crushed Nessie and me together.

"Alice, chill!" Emmett's voice boomed from within the living room, while I could hear laughter coming from the other members of the family.

She reluctantly loosened her grip on us and stepped back, the smile on her face going from ear to ear. I had missed Alice's infectious enthusiasm, and I could tell that she was happy to see me back home, where I belonged.

"I'm so glad you're home!" she squealed, bouncing up and down. Then she stepped forward and grabbed Nessie's left hand.

"I knew it, I knew it!" she chimed, as Nessie's face turned a deep shade of red. "Rose, it worked!"

We were ushered into the living room, and sat down on the large couch that faced the fireplace. This trip to the house I was glad that I wasn't forced to sit on the hot seat. I was feeling myself relax as the family gathered in the room, until……Emmett sat down on the other side of me.

"So Jakey, you two kiss and make up?" Emmett said cheerfully from my right, nudging me with his elbow.

"I guess you could say that," I responded hoping he would leave his comments at that.

"Oh, really?" He asked, obviously intrigued by my response. "If she's anything like her mommy, then I'm sure you enjoyed yourself."

"And I'm sure it's not any of your business if she is like her 'mommy'," I responded hastily, wishing he would leave me alone.

He erupted into laughter beside me, and Nessie squeezed my hand, but I could tell that Emmett was just getting started.

"Emmett, dear, I think that you need to mind your own business," Esme said from the couch to the left of the fireplace.

I shot her an apologetic glance, and just as I started to calm down; the rest of the family joined us, with Edward sitting down in an armchair placed in front of the fireplace and pulling Bella down to sit on his lap. He did not look happy, and I could tell that Bella shielding us from him was putting him on edge.

"So Jacob," Edward said, clearing his throat. I could feel my heartbeat increase, and Nessie squeezed my knee from beside me, she could obviously tell that I was beginning to get nervous again. "I hear that my daughter was a little forward with you the other night."

I took in a large gulp as Emmett chuckled quietly beside me. His head was always in a dirty place, and it was not helping me to remain calm.

"Well, Edward, she was a little forward, but it reassured me that proposing to her was the right step in our relationship."

"Hmmm," he responded, narrowing his eyes at me. Not knowing my thoughts about the situation was leaving him at a disadvantage, and the chuckling from Emmett was making him suspicious as his eyes traveled back and forth between Nessie and me.

We were sitting innocently enough, but I hoped that the change in our relationship was not evident. I had my left arm draped across the back of the couch, and she was sitting up against me, with her right hand on my left knee. It was not an overtly sexual position, but I could tell that our heartbeats were probably giving us away.

Whenever my hand would graze her shoulder, she would shiver and her heart would race, and in turn, whenever she squeezed my knee, mine did as well.

Bella was looking at us with nervous, but curious eyes, and I could tell that Nessie filling her in on the situation was probably going to come back and bite me in the ass. Hopefully, though, not literally.

Once again, Esme was our saving grace.

"So Jacob, how exactly did you propose to my lovely granddaughter?" she said from the couch to our left.

"Well, Esme, as you know, the past month or so has not exactly been a pleasant one for either of us," I started, wanting to explain the whole situation. "There were several misunderstandings, and both of us are quite stubborn, so obviously, we had a lot of things to work through."

Emmett snorted from beside me, so I elbowed him in the stomach and continued. He was really starting to annoy me. Usually I found him entertaining, because he helped me gang up on Rose, but to be on the receiving end of his 'humor' was making it hard to focus.

"I returned the other night and we talked about how to proceed further with trying to mend our relationship, but things were taken out of context, and it seemed that we were at a standstill, until Nessie came home the night before last."

She smiled and motioned for me to go on, and Nessie squeezed my leg, letting me know that it was alright to continue.

"At that point, I was afraid to scare her away, and she thought I just returned to be her friend; until Leah, Alice and Rose intervened, helping us put perspective on the whole situation," I said, pausing to gather my thoughts.

"Rose had apparently told Ness about my intentions on her birthday, and she came home and told me that she would have told me yes."

Esme's already warm smile grew and she clasped her hands with Carlisle, who was seated next to her with his arm around her shoulders.

"When she told me those five little words, I knew that I couldn't wait any longer to ask her. So, I got down on one knee, presented her the ring, told her how much she meant to me, and asked her to be my wife."

Everyone in the room started oohing and ahhhing at this point, and Esme reached out for Nessie's hand.

"Can I see the ring darling?" she asked sweetly.

Nessie extended her hand and Esme held it up in her hands while she inspected the ring carefully. Bella and Rose also stood up and appraised the ring, because Alice had been the only person to actually see it yet. I didn't want to risk showing them and having Nessie accidentally find out while we were still home the previous summer.

"It's beautiful Jacob, the emeralds and the pave engraving are exquisite," she said happily, smiling in my direction.

After that, the women took Nessie into the kitchen to talk about wedding plans, and I was left in the living room with the rest of the men, who were all seated, staring at me. I was getting nervous sitting there, until Jasper decided to break the ice.

"So Jacob, have you talked about when you want to have the wedding?" he asked, shooting me a comforting grin. I could feel waves of calming emotions flowing over me, and I was thankful that Jasper's 'gift' could keep my nerves at bay.

"She had discussed either a spring or summer wedding, I'm not sure if we will try to have it this year, or the next, it's really up to her. We have both decided to continue with school next year, so we have plenty of time if she would like to wait."

"Are you going to have the ceremony here? And will your family and friends from La Push be willing to travel to our home?" Carlisle asked, knowing that Sam would never allow the vampires in the 'extended' family onto the reservation. I had never really thought of it, but he was right, the family from the reservation would have to travel if we were going to invite them to the wedding.

"We haven't really talked about specifics, but I think that she would like to have the wedding in Victoria. I was going to talk to the banquet manager at the Empress. An evening, outdoor wedding on their grounds would be nice," I responded, knowing that a wedding at dusk or later would be better for all guests involved.

Once we had finished talking over a few more minor things, Carlisle excused himself to his study, and Jasper went into the kitchen to check on the girls, judging from the laughter coming from the kitchen, they seemed to be having a good time.

So, then I was left in the room with Emmett beside me and Edward glaring at me from across the room. _This should be interesting._

"So, Jacob," Edward said with a slight amount of distain in his voice. "Why exactly is Bella shielding your thoughts? Is there something you and Renesmee are trying to hide from the family?"

I could hear my heartbeat race and I knew what he was implying.

"Well, Edward, with all that has happened, Nessie wanted Bella to allow us some privacy while we were here for the visit."

"Jake, we know everything that has happened in the past few days. Alice and Rose filled us in on the situation with Leah, and your absence. What are you trying to hide, _son_?" he said, emphasis on the word son.

Emmett was trying to hold back laughter beside me, apparently he was enjoying the third degree that Edward was giving me, but I was too nervous to say anything to him.

I took in a large breath of air, and tried to compose myself enough to speak.

"I am not trying to necessarily hide anything Edward, Nessie and I were just wanting our thoughts to remain private for the time being."

"Jacob, I am going to ask you this once, and you _will _answer me, because I am her father, and therefore am duty bound to protect her," he said, sitting forward in his chair, his golden eyes darkening. "Is my daughter's virtue intact?"

I fidgeted nervously in my chair, averting my eyes from Edward. I knew that this was coming; no amount of shielding would be able to mask my heartbeat when Nessie was around me.

I couldn't respond to the question, I had no desire to tell him that, or see his reaction when he found out that his daughter's virtue was now far from intact, as well as my own.

After a few moments of silence, Edward stood from his chair, fists balled at his sides and growled, "Jacob Black I asked you a question."

Emmett was now shaking beside me trying to hold in his obvious amusement at angry daddy Edward, and I was terrified that I was about to be ripped limb from limb when Bella's musical voice broke the tension.

"Edward," she warned from the kitchen doorway, Nessie standing close behind her. "I believe that our daughter's _virtue_ is her own to give, and you will have to understand that she is not a child anymore."

The look he gave her reminded me of a look he had once given me the night I returned Bella's motorcycle to Charlie. It was not a look I ever wanted to witness again, and I knew that Edward was seething, because he already knew the answer to his own question.

She shot him an equally warning glare, and then he returned his attention to me.

"Jacob, on the porch, now!" he growled, heading to the front door.

I looked over to Bella and Nessie for help, but Bella nodded, and I reluctantly stood up from the couch and followed him onto the porch. Emmett tried to follow, wanting to witness the altercation, but Bella grabbed him by the elbow before he could follow us.

I slowly pulled the front door closed behind me when I got out onto the porch, and Edward was angrily pacing back and forth across the wooden planks.

"Jacob, I know that you are probably going to be married in six months time, but I hoped that you would have enough respect for my daughter to wait until _after_ she was your wife to, well, to do what you have done to her," he huffed, continuing to pace.

"Edward, I honestly don't know what to say to you. I had every intention of waiting until after our wedding, because I do respect her, but honestly, I am glad that we didn't. I don't regret what has happened between us, and I never will," I said warily, hoping that I would still have all of my body parts in a few seconds.

Edward stopped pacing and turned to face me, his eyes black with anger.

"Jacob Black, so help me god, if Bella wouldn't hurt me for ripping you to shreds, and the fact that my daughter seems to love you, you would not be standing there with that smug look on your face," Edward growled, stepping to where he was inches in front of me.

"Edward, I don't intend to be disrespectful of your daughter, and I love her very much. I know that if you had not been concerned with Bella's safety that you might have been in a similar situation before your wedding." I knew that he was angry, and justified in being so, but he too knew what we were going through.

His face was filled with hesitation and fury and in a split-second I thought he was going to lunge forward and rip my head off.

I closed my eyes and tried to remain calm, but when I heard a guttural roar come from in front of me, I felt terrified that I was going to be seriously injured.

With my eyes tightly closed, I backed away slightly and heard the scramble the front door opening, and the scraping of feet on the porch.

The flutter of Nessie's heart was close, and when a warm hand grabbed my forearm, my eyes opened to see her standing there with a worried look on her face.

Behind her, Edward was crouched in an attacking position, with Bella and Emmett holding onto his shoulders, restraining him. He was eyeing me with rage filled eyes, and Bella was growling something to him that I couldn't quite make out. Whatever it was, she was just as angry as he seemed.

"Jake, calm down, he won't hurt you, he's just upset," Nessie whispered up to me, running her hand along my back. I hadn't realized that I was shaking until she touched me. Edward had never been this mad at me, and I was seriously afraid that he would have hurt me if Bella hadn't intervened.

While Ness was trying to calm me down, Bella grabbed Edward by the arm and was dragging him down the front steps and towards the road that led to the second house. Edward kept shooting daggers at me from over her shoulder, and I was happy that Bella was around to protect me from him. His anger towards me to protect Bella long ago was nothing compared to his anger about me taking his daughter's virtue, and I felt lucky to be alive.

Once they were out of sight, Emmett walked the few steps to us and patted me on the shoulder.

"Dude, you should have seen your face, I'm surprised you didn't wet yourself," he teased, laughing loudly before he re-entered the house.

Nessie and I stood there silent for a few moments before Alice's voice startled us both.

"Jake, Ness, it was really good to see you both, but Jasper feels that it is probably in your best interest if you go back to the apartment now. Edward's anger isn't likely to subside tonight, and we don't need either of you making it worse," she said, shooting us a worried glance.

After that, we went back inside briefly and said our goodbyes to the remaining family members before we headed back to the city.

Since I was still a little jostled, Nessie offered to drive and we rode back in relative silence. I felt bad for upsetting Edward, and for Bella having to restrain him, but I meant every word that I had said to him. I would never regret making love to Nessie, it had cemented my devotion to her. I would never leave her intentionally ever again, and I hoped for a short engagement because I wanted more than anything to call her my wife.

When we got back inside the apartment, we undressed in silence, smiling happily at each other when we climbed into my bed with each other, without any barriers between us.

I pulled her up close to me, and pushed her hair behind her ear, listening to the steady thump of her heartbeat. The woman in my arms was more than I could have ever asked for in a soul mate, and when we made love that night, it was slow and passionate.

After our bodies connected and we reached our releases together, professing our love for each other in breathy moans, we fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms, and I dreamed once again of my future, with Renesmee Black always at my side.

**A/N: I hoped you all enjoyed angry daddy Edward, you all know how seriously Edward takes 'virtue' to be. I know that some of you were disappointed that he didn't rear his head earlier. I hope you all continue to enjoy the story. **

**The next part of the plotline will break away from the romantic/angsty aspect for awhile and it becomes more action/adventure/suspense. The villans in this story will rear their ugly heads, and some of the Volturi will appear later on as well. After chapter 29, Edward will be joining our two main characters in leading the story, and I hope you enjoy it, as I am looking forward to writing it.**

**Thank you again for loyally following this story, and thank you to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer, who created these awesome characters for me to let my imagination run wild with.**

**The response in the last month to this story has been staggering, especially since this is my first fanfiction piece. I now have over 300 reviews and over 7000 hits, so I hope I can keep producing the literary drug that has been keeping you all hooked.....seriously, thankyouthankyouthankyou......!!!!!!!**


	28. Back to Reality

**A/N: First off, I want to thank all of you for your continued interest in the story, even though the characters are not my own, they have really gotten into my head. Your reviews stave off the writer's block and keep me entertained, and I love reading your reactions to the story. I promise that all of your questions will be answered as the story plays out, and if you post a signed review, I can PM you answers if it is something that I can tell you without ruining the story.**

**Second, I want to apologize to those of you who despise Nate and want me to kill him off, because, he does come back in this chapter, and you **_**will**_** not like him. I promise that he will get his eventually, but he is an integral part of the plot I have outlined, and he will be staying around for a while.**

**Third, this is officially the last chapter that I will be requiring reviews to update. I sincerely hope that you continue to give me feedback, but I will post once a week after this one, on Saturdays, at least (If I get ahead, I might post more, but no promises).**

**Ok, now back to the story, and I know, Nate is evil, but he's supposed to be so….:p**

**Chapter Twenty-eight: Back to Reality**

**Nessie POV**

* * *

As my eyes opened, the previous days events assaulted my consciousness. My father, his anger, my guilt, my worry for Jacob; it was crushing me. I had done something irresponsible, and now my father hated my betrothed. I wanted to feel guilty, but I didn't, I wanted to be mad at my father, but I wasn't.

The events of the weekend swam through my brain as I tried to untangle my legs from my softly snoring fiancée who held me tightly in his arms. He was so warm, and his face was angelic as he slept, my heart was swelling at the sight of him, but I knew that today I had to bring myself back to reality.

It was Sunday, and I had to attempt to gather myself back together so we could return to class tomorrow. I wanted nothing more than to curl up in his bed and spend eternity in his arms, but I knew that we had appearances to keep, and if we neglected to go back to school, then it would mean that the family would have to move that much sooner.

The responsibility of our secrecy depended on us blending into the human world and avoiding drawing too much attention to ourselves. Jacob and I were not exactly involved in the day to day lives of the rest of the family, but we still needed to do our own parts.

Slowly but surely, I was able to slide out of Jacob's embrace and sneak back to my room without waking him. There were so many things I needed to get done today, and I still needed to find out exactly what I needed for an exam later in the week. I would have to call Nate, _oh god Nate_, to find out what exactly was going to be on it.

I was going to have to talk to him about this weekend, it was inevitably going to come up, and I knew that this was something I didn't want to tell him in a lecture filled with people. He claimed that he just wanted to be my friend, but I knew that some part of him held more affection for me than that. I couldn't keep my engagement from him, it wasn't fair to him, and it definitely wouldn't be fair to Jacob.

As the hot water in the shower ran down my back, drenching my pale skin, I contemplated how and when I was going to tell him.

I could sneak off to his apartment and get it over with quickly; I could take Jacob with me, but that would be awkward; either way, I needed to tell Jacob that I wanted to tell Nate about us, and I hoped that he would understand. It was only fair to tell him, because he was my friend, and he had been worried about him ruining my reunion with Jacob.

While my thoughts were getting away from me, I could hear the door to my bedroom open, and before I knew it, a sleepy Jacob was standing in the middle of my bathroom, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. He was naked; standing in the middle of my bathroom with an annoyed, but sleepy look on his face, and it was sexy. _Oh god, I am never going to get out of this apartment._

"Ness, why didn't you wake me up?" he asked, stretching his hands over his head and yawning loudly.

I peeked out the door of the shower, and responded, as he walked over and placed his hand on the top of the door.

"You were tired, and you looked so peaceful, I wanted to let you sleep longer."

He eyed me cautiously, and then placed his hand on my shoulder, easing me back into the stream of warm water. His eyes then roamed my wet, naked body and he stepped into the shower with me.

"Jake, we need to get cleaned up; we actually have to get things done today. We have school tomorrow, remember?"

"Ness, I know you are trying to be responsible, but how am I supposed to be concentrating on boring things like school when you are in here, naked, rubbing soap all over yourself?" he asked slowly, his voice low, as he ran his hands down my sides and gripped my hips firmly, pushing me into the cold tile on the other side of the shower stall.

My mind was swimming; my desire to get things done was being pushed down by my desire for Jacob. He was like a drug, and every time I was near him, I twitched like an addict.

As his soft warm lips met mine, my brain switched off, and my desire took over as I wound my hands into his wet, dark hair, our mouths moving in synchronization.

In a matter of days, I had become immersed in this world of sexual desire and passion. I don't know how anyone who was engaging in these kinds of activities ever got anything done. I couldn't think when he was close to me, I couldn't breathe when he was away from me. The attachment I felt to him before was nothing compared to this. I wasn't sure if it was a product of the imprint, or if it was the love that surrounded us, but Jacob had become the only thing I valued more than my own life.

As I tried to fight off my thoughts, his hot breath cascading over my nipples as the steam surrounded us in the shower caused me to emit a breathy moan, which only seemed to urge him on as he sucked it into his mouth and ran his hands along my hips.

I could tell that this morning was not going to be a morning of quick and urgent love-making, he was trying to slowly torture me as the steam enveloped us in the warm shower.

I was glad that Carlisle had bought an apartment with a re-circulating water heater, because I didn't want Jacob to get cold once the water temperature dropped. Although, I was quite sure that our elevated body temperatures would help us to remain focused on the matter at hand.

As Jacob knelt down in front of me in the shower, and his fingers dove into the sea of drenched curls below my waist, I urgently wanted him to kiss me.

"Jacob," I half moaned, half begged, "Kiss me, please."

He smiled widely against my stomach and rose up and took my lower lip between his two large warm ones. My hands roamed the wet skin of his back while he pressed himself into me, our tongues meeting and soft moans spilling out when we were forced to break for air.

Even his kisses were intoxicating, the way he moved his lips; the noises that he would make when my hands grazed over the overheated skin of his back. Everything about him was pulling me in, drowning me in desire for him, for his body, for his heart, and I was elated that I could finally claim him as my own.

After a few minutes of long, slow excruciating kisses, I could no longer hold myself back and more and I grabbed onto his ass, slowly pulling him close to me.

He pulled his head back gasping, knowing what I was requesting, and as he pulled me up against him, positioning himself at my entrance, he leaned forward and whispered the most seductive and surprising thing in my ear.

"I want to make you come for me, my love."

I closed my eyes and moaned as he thrust into me, guiding my hips down onto his erection.

During our previous time in this shower, I had desperately clung to him as he pushed us both towards release, but I wanted to watch his face as our bodies connected.

I leaned back against the tiled wall, and he held onto me as he continued to push and pull our bodies apart and then back together, a fire building within me each time we reconnected.

He had his eyes tightly closed and each muscle in his arms and chest rippled as our momentum increased. I was desperately trying to keep my eyes open so I could watch him as we made love, but when he leaned forward and began to suck and nip at my chest, I closed my eyes and arched my back, pushing my breasts into his hot mouth.

Several times, he would change momentum, thrusting quickly and desperately, grinding himself into me, but then as soon as I could feel myself getting tighter, he would slow down and thrust in long, slow strokes, sliding along my wet core. I could feel every inch of him as he pulled himself out of me, and I ached for him to quicken the pace again.

"Jake, please," I begged between moans, and he once again began to thrust frantically, causing my orgasm to pick up speed.

He leaned forward, pinning me to the wall with his sculpted chest, his lips inches from my ear as his hands continued to tightly grip my hips, helping guide his motions.

"Oh Ness," he moaned, pressing his forehead against the cool tile next to my head. "I can feel you, oh god, you're getting so tight, let go, just let go."

As if he could will my orgasm to break loose, the tremors started and my muscles convulsed around him as my body trembled against his. I was moaning unintelligible things interspersed with his name and various curse words I didn't even know I was capable of saying as he continued to thrust into me.

All of a sudden, he tensed up and I could feel him push all the way in as his orgasm released into me. He moaned a breathy "Renesmee" in my ear, and I had never heard him use my full name like that, but damn was it sexy.

Once our bodies both stopped trembling and our breathing slowed down, he leaned over and kissed me on the cheek.

"Ness, I love you, I didn't know that it was possible for this to get better, but wow."

As he pulled himself out of me and helped me to my feet, my legs wobbled a little bit and all I could do was giggle. He turned me around, placed me under the stream of warm water and began to rub soap all over my body with his bare hands.

Even in the relaxed post orgasmic state, he was still trying to take care of me, and I closed my eyes and enjoyed the sensation of his hands running up and down my body.

Once he was done, I did the same thing to him, but as I ran the bar of soap down his sides he jerked slightly and laughed, and I realized that he was ticklish. I laughed at him and continued, and before we knew it, we were both clean and standing in the middle of the shower hugging, as the water ran down around us.

I couldn't think of a better way to end our weekend of passion, and I was glad that we were able to do this one more time before the reality of our responsibilities set back in.

As if he could read my mind, he leaned over and turned off the water, reaching over the door next to pull in two dry towels. As I ran my towel over my relaxed body, he began to speak.

"Ok, I know that we have both been enjoying this, a little too much I think, but maybe we should actually try to get something accomplished today."

"Jake, you read my mind," I laughed as we both walked out into my room, covered by our towels.

He leaned over and gave me a sweet kiss saying, "Ok, I'll go get dressed, meet me in the living room and we can talk about our plans for the week. I love you."

As he turned to walk away, I responded by saying, "I love you too Jacob, and thank you for this morning, it was nice."

_Ok, Ness, back to reality, what to wear, what to wear……_

**Jacob POV**

* * *

I seriously don't know what has overtaken me lately. Every time I wake up, I just want to touch her. I think all of the months of buildup has left me constantly craving more and more.

When I woke up in my empty bed, I hoped that Nessie was still in the apartment, but then I heard the water running and I couldn't help but try to go and join her. My desires have taken over and I don't know who I am anymore.

My future father in law hates me, because I deflowered his daughter, and I can't say that I blame him, but I don't know how to fix the situation. Bella definitely has her hands full with that, and I only hope that he realizes that it was a natural progression of our relationship. At least I waited until the ring was on her finger first.

Nessie and I have gotten completely caught up in the new part of our relationship and I am afraid that it is going to become a major distraction to our lives. We need to return to school and go back to life as it was, but nothing will ever be normal again now that I know what we are both capable of.

The physical connection has also seemed to strengthen the imprint, and I feel myself being drawn towards her wherever she goes. Even when she was in the kitchen with her family yesterday, I could feel myself being drawn to her. I know that returning to class is going to be painful for me because we are separated most of the day.

Then that also brings with it the circumstances of homework and projects. I can't spend all of my time in the library with her, and she can't spend all of her time in the studio with me. We will have to be separated and I don't know how either of us will be able to concentrate.

I also don't know where her relationship with Nate stands, I know he is trying to mend their friendship, but I don't trust him. Her friends are her business, but he makes me uneasy and his influence on people is unnatural. One word from him and you can't help but be drawn into the conversation. The last thing that I need is him trying to wedge himself into our lives again.

Even Bella and Alice think that her relationship with him is dangerous, but she won't listen to any of us. If she won't listen to her mother when it comes to her friends, then who am I to tell her that she can't see him. He has all of the same classes with her, and even though he has a bad habit of running off, he knows exactly how to find her, his presence the night that I came back is evidence of that alone.

I don't think that she caught it, but he was flashing me that same smug smile that he flashed me the night that I caught him kissing her. He isn't who he seems to be, but I can't get him alone long enough to figure it out. Maybe I need to go with Nessie to his apartment and talk to him, he has to be hiding something. He is always conveniently missing when Edward threatens to find him and I wonder if he already knows about the family.

_Oh god, maybe he is the one who has been following us, no, no way, he can't be…..I'm just being paranoid….._

"Jake, are you ok?" Nessie asked, sitting down on the couch next to me, knocking me out of my worried state.

I turned to face her, grabbed one of her tiny hands and held it in between both of mine.

"I'm fine. I'm just worried about things. I am wondering how we are going to manage to still spend time together once we go back to school. I also don't know how to fix this rift with Edward, the last thing I need is your father hating me."

"Jake, stop worrying, it will all work out; we will still see each other everyday. And as far as the thing with my dad, I'm sure he will calm down once my mom knocks some sense into him. He can't stay angry at you forever; he will have to walk me down the aisle eventually."

"I know, and you are probably right, I just can't shake this feeling that everything is about to change. We have been really lucky all these years together and I can't shake this feeling that it's all about to end."

"Jacob, stop it," she said taking my face into her hands and bringing her face up towards me. "I know we have been lucky, but we have built a good life here. We are both doing well in school, we both have friends, and our family will support our decisions. As long as we are together, I won't let anything come in between us, I promise you."

I sighed, knowing that there was still something that was a threat to us. I needed her to stop seeing Nate, I knew that it was probably an irrational fear, but I couldn't let her be around him anymore.

"Ness, can I ask you to do something? I know it is asking a lot, but it's for my state of mind, please hear me out."

She gave me a worried look and said, "Of course, what is it that you want?"

"I need you to stop spending time with Nate. I know that he is your friend, but I don't trust him."

Her hands dropped from my face and she sat back against the couch, a pained expression spreading across her face.

"Jake, what do you expect me to do, change majors?"

"No, that's not what I mean. I just want you to stop seeing him outside of class. I don't trust him being alone with you, I can't explain it, but I think he might be dangerous."

"You are being paranoid Jake," she said, looking at me with irritation before she crossed her arms across her chest.

"I know, but please, don't see him anymore, I know I have no right to ask this of you, but please, for me, just please do this."

We sat there in silence for a moment, and I knew that she was probably angry with me, but I wasn't going to hide anything from her anymore. Honesty was that only way that we could maintain a healthy relationship.

"Ok," she said so quietly I could barely hear her. Relief suddenly overtook my body because I knew that she could understand where I was coming from.

I leaned over and kissed her sweetly, stroking her cheek with my fingers as my lips slowly moved with hers.

She pulled back slightly and shot me a warning look.

"But, if I am going to cut him out of my life, I have to tell him in person. It's only fair," she said, looking into my eyes for a reaction.

"Ness," I begged, I didn't want her to be alone with him. "I want to come with you, please, let me be there when you talk to him."

"Jake, he won't like that, and I don't need you fighting with him. You can come with me, but you have to stay in the car. I promise, it will only take a few minutes, and then I will come back to you."

"Ness, please, I don't know how to explain it, but he has this strange influence over you. I trust _you_, but I don't trust _him_. I don't want you to be alone in his apartment with him."

"Jake, please. Stop. If you are making me give up my friend, then he at least deserves to hear it from me, _alone._ You may not trust him, but I do; and I know that he won't do anything to hurt me. He is my _friend._"

"Fine, but I am going with you, and if you take any longer than five minutes, I will come get you."

She huffed loudly and sat back against the couch again her arms crossed against her chest.

"Fine, but you stay in the car. And stop being paranoid, it's Nate, seriously, how much danger can he be?"

**Nessie POV**

* * *

"Oh, Jake," I said, remembering a conversation with my mother yesterday. She had given me a new phone for Jake, and I had totally forgotten to give it to him. "My mom gave me something yesterday, since you don't have your old one anymore."

He gave me a puzzled look and I got up to retrieve my purse from by the front door. I pulled out the small black phone and held it out to him when I walked back over to the couch.

"She told me that it has some kind of tracking device in it, it's already turned on and all of their numbers are programmed into it."

"Oh, yeah, I totally forgot that my phone got crushed when I was in La Push," he said, his cheeks blushing slightly.

"Crushed?" I asked giving him a worried look.

"I threw it against a tree. I didn't do it on purpose, I was mad, and it just happened to be in the pocket of my pants."

"Oh," I said, knowing that I was the reason for his anger.

"Alice thought that since she can't see you, or me when I am with you, that it would be easy for them to find us if they ever needed to. Just make sure that you keep it on you, Carlisle has the tracking chip programmed into his car navigation. I guess it's just for emergencies, but they wanted to be safe," I said, knowing that my family's paranoia was always coupled with state of the art technology.

"Oh, that's cool, do I have to do anything to activate it?" he asked, opening the phone and pushing some buttons.

"Not as far as I know, I think it is automatically synced."

He laughed loudly and continued inspecting the phone.

"So it's like lo-jack. Your family actually put me on lo-jack, that's too funny."

"Well, I guess they want to know where you are, its not that they don't trust you, it's just that you are a blind spot."

* * *

I called Nate after my conversation with Jacob this afternoon, and he sounded excited to hear from me. The circumstances of my visit are not going to be something pleasant. I have to tell my only friend at school that I can't hang out with him anymore, and I don't even know where to begin.

Jake is probably right, Nate probably does have feelings for me, but I can't get my head around why he believes that he is so dangerous. It's Nate, he may be a ladies man, but he is far from dangerous. He has only ever been nice to me with the exception of this kiss misunderstanding, but he apologized for that.

The only reason I even agreed to this is because I know that if I don't it will create a rift in my relationship with Jacob, and I can't let that happen. I have to choose him first, he is more important to my life than Nate ever will be, and if I have to give one of them up, it is Nate, without a doubt.

We are currently driving over to his apartment, and I am running over how to do this in my mind. Should I tell him about the engagement and see his reaction first, or should I just tell him I can't see him anymore, I don't exactly know how I am supposed to cut someone out of my life, but I have to do it for Jake.

Once Jake stopped the car in front of Nate's building, I unbuckled my seatbelt and turned to face him. He looked worried, and he was gripping the steering wheel tightly. I don't know what has gotten into him, but he is working himself up over nothing.

"Jake, calm down, I will be back in a few minutes," I said, running my hand through his hair.

He let out a loud sigh and turned to face me.

"Ness, you have to text me if you think that he is being unreasonable, I don't want you to feel threatened by him. Just text 911 to me and I will come up. I promise not to start anything, but I want to be there if you need me."

"Jake stop it, I will be right back," I said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

After I stepped out of the car I leaned back in the door and gave him a smile of reassurance. "I love you Jake, I will be right back."

"I love you too Ness, hurry."

I closed the door to the car and headed towards the buzzer for the front door of the building. I tried the door just in case, and it was unlocked, which was weird, but I let myself in and made my way towards his fourth floor loft.

When I got to his door, before I even knocked, the door opened and a smiling Nate ushered me into his small living room. His apartment was a small studio with a lofted sleeping space, and it was definitely a sparse bachelor pad.

I sat down on the couch and he joined me, keeping a comfortable distance.

"So," he said, looking at me intently. "What's up, you sounded worried on the phone. Are you worried about going back to class on Monday? I mean, you can borrow my class notes, and I can fill you in on anything you missed."

"That's not it Nate, I just wanted to talk to you about everything that has been going on."

I nervously twisted my engagement ring around my finger and I could tell that his gaze had settled on my hands. I looked up and he was giving me a pained look. I sighed and smiled weakly at him, hoping that he would still at least let me be friends with him in class.

"I see you have a new accessory Ness. I guess your conversation with Jake went well."

His voice was filled with contempt, and I realized that maybe Jacob was right about Nate, he wasn't just interested in my friendship. He did want something more.

"Nate, Jacob and I are engaged," I said taking a deep breath. The next part of my conversation with him was going to be difficult and I only hoped that he would take it well.

I stood up slowly and started to pace in front of the couch. He watched me curiously before he tried to prompt me to speak.

"Ness, just tell me what you came here to say." His voice was tense and he was beginning to look angry.

I felt my heartbeat pick up as he looked at me and I realized that he was still having a strange effect on me. He was the only person besides Jacob that could ever make me feel this nervous, and I wondered if I could actually go through with this.

"Well, Jacob and I talked, and we think that it is best that maybe we only spend time together in class."

He stood up with his hands balled at his sides and took a step towards me. My heart began to thump harder as he looked at me and I tried to avert my gaze from him. I couldn't look him in the eye when I told him this, it was just too hard to deal with.

I fumbled in my pocket and tried to pull my phone out. His breathing had picked up and he was only a few steps in front of me, still looking angry. I hesitantly pressed 911 into a text field, and as I was typing in Jacob's phone number, Nate's voice startled me and I dropped the phone to the floor.

"So, he actually told you that you had to stay away from me?" He asked, his anger now clearly evident.

I bent down to pick up the phone and responded, with my head looking down towards the floor.

"Nate, don't be angry, we both thought it would be best if we didn't spend so much time together. I can't see you anymore."

A loud noise ripped through the apartment and before I could grab the phone and look up to him, I felt my body being flung backwards and into the living room wall.

Nate's arm was pinning my neck to the wall, and out of the corner of my eye, I could see that he had something in his other hand.

"What…what are you doing?" I managed to choke out, taking in his aggressive stance. He was much stronger than I expected him to be, and I couldn't fight against him, something was wrong, _seriously wrong._

"I really wish you hadn't have done this Renesmee, that Jacob Black has made this whole situation more complicated than it needed to be," he growled.

I could see stars beginning to form in my field of vision as his arm pushed me further into the wall.

His words were making no sense.

_How did he know my name? How did he know Jacob's name? Oh my god, who was this guy?_

"Who…who, are…." I tried to choke out as I could see him moving his other arm, holding something shiny up to my neck.

I still couldn't see what was in his hand, but I was beginning to lose consciousness as his grip on me tightened.

"Oh you know who I am Renesmee, and I really wish you wouldn't have forced me to do this," he snarled as a sharp pain ran through my neck.

My heart began to pump harder, and before I could gain my bearings, I felt my body convulse below me, and that was when everything went black.

**

* * *

****A/N: I know, I know, another lemon, but I had to give them one last happy time together before all the drama started. Hope it was a good one, because it is all you are going to get for a long while. ;) Oh, and for those of you who asked about protection, it will come up later on, it's all part of the story.**

**Duh duh duh, Nate isn't who he said he was…..I bet you can all guess who he is…..but what does he want from her? And will Jake get to her in time?……..stay tuned and you will all find out.**


	29. Part III: Lament

**A/N: Ok, now that you are all sufficiently pissed off at me again, on with the story….:)**

**Ok, I am slightly disappointed with the participation in the poll....seriously guys, 15 votes, you can do better than that. How am I supposed to keep motivated while I write the rest of this story? Well.....majority rules, so you will be getting updates twice a week, on wednesday and saturday, so I hope that you are all happy. You better send me some love in the form of reviews or I might just give up and kill off all of the characters.....then you will never know what was really supposed to happen. I don't think that Stephenie would be very happy about me killing off all of her characters in a writer's block induced haze, so show me some feedback people. ;)**

**Chapter Twenty-nine: Lament**

**Jacob POV**

_

* * *

_

Six minutes.

Six long, excruciating minutes and the door to the apartment building has not opened once. Every time I hear a noise I jump. Every time someone walks by the car, my heart leaps.

The screen on the phone in my hand has remained black the entire time and my heartbeat is thumping in my ears wildly as I try to focus and calm myself down.

Maybe it is paranoia, but something isn't right about this whole situation. Nothing feels as it should, and she still hasn't returned to me. Nessie is still in that building, with _him_, and I can do nothing to control the situation.

I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on willing myself to relax, but something about this whole thing is putting me on edge.

_Fuck it. I'm going in there…._

I took a deep breath, shoving the phone into the pocket of my jeans and pushed open the car door.

_Damn._

A car whizzed next to me while I was stepping out of the car, and I forced the door closed just in time. _This is not helping_, I am getting more and more on edge by the second. Getting myself picked off by a car and carted to the hospital would not exactly be a discreet way to keep our family's secret. Magically healing bones and scrapes would only draw attention to me.

_Seven minutes_.

I slowly walked up the sidewalk towards the front door, carefully listening to the street around me. The only noises that I could hear were the sound of a car engine running around the back of the building, and people's footsteps on the sidewalk of the surrounding block.

I leaned down to check the phone in my pocket again as I got to the door and still nothing. It's been too long, and I know that she wanted to get in and back out of there quickly. She hates confrontation, and will do anything to avoid it.

I buzzed the intercom to his apartment. _Nothing._ Not even an answer. Why won't he answer?

_Eight minutes._

Finally, getting fed up with waiting, I tried the handle on the door, and it was unlocked. _Thank god. _I pushed it open and stepped inside of the lobby of the building. It was vastly different than ours, there was not desk, not even a doorman. There were only mailboxes attached to a wall, an elevator, which looked to be broken, and a dirty bulletin board filled with advertisements.

There were sounds coming from all over the apartment building, but one in particular caught my attention. I ran up the stairwell to my right and up to the fourth floor, taking the steps two at a time, and by the time I reached the third floor, the sound was moving.

Fluttering, it sounded like fluttering, but it was somehow doubled. Something's wrong.

Stopping in the middle of the stairwell, I pulled the phone back out of my pocket and hit speed dial number two, _Bella Cell_.

_Pick up, pick up, god damn it Bella, pick up._

"Hello?" her strained voice echoed through the phone.

I slowly began to ascend the steps to the fourth floor as I responded.

"Bella, it's Jake, something's wrong, I think Nate isn't who he says he is. Hold on, I'm almost there," I said, rounding the corner to his apartment. The door was cracked open slightly, but I couldn't hear the fluttering noise anymore.

"Almost where Jake? What's going on? Jake? Hello?" Bella's anxious voice filled the receiver of the phone as I slowly pushed the door open.

_Nine Minutes._

"Bella, she's gone, I think he took her," I bellowed as my eyes fell on an empty apartment.

There were a few things sitting in the middle of the living room floor, so I rushed over to pick them up. My hands were shaking as I knelt down beside the first small item.

I could hear Bella yelling things in my ear as I held Nessie's phone in the palm of my hand. On the tiny screen was a text message saying _911_ and part of my phone number was typed into the field above it.

_Oh my god, she's gone. I shouldn't have left her alone, it's all my fault._

"Bella, something is seriously wrong, I need to find her, can you come follow me?" I said, panting loudly into the phone as I looked over to the other thing on the floor.

It looked like some sort of gun, but it had a needle at one end and an empty glass vial at the other. Nessie must have tried to put up some sort of fight, how did he overpower her? And what was in that vial?

"Jake, calm down, let me find Edward, you can talk to Edward…" she said into the phone, Bella was panicking. She may have been a graceful vampire, but her human tendencies to worry and panic never left her, after all these years.

I could hear a scuffling noise, and then a low tense voice filled the phone.

"Jacob? What the hell is going on? You have Bella scared half to death…"

I screamed into the phone cutting him off.

"Edward, get Alice and Bella and get into Carlisle's car NOW! He took her, he drugged her or something, but she's in danger, she left her phone in his apartment and there is some kind of needle looking gun with an empty vial attached to it."

"What?" he growled into the phone. "What in the hell are you talking about?"

"Edward, I have to go find her, now, just get in the car and follow my phone!" I barked before I closed the phone and ran for the door.

They couldn't have gotten very far, I haven't been in here long. _The car at the back of the building._

_Ten Minutes._

I grabbed her phone and bolted out of the apartment and back to the stairwell. Knowing that I could make the jump, I pulled myself up over the railing and descended to the landing at the bottom of the stairwell.

I landed hard on my legs, but bending my knees on impact seemed to cushion the fall. My legs were a little shaky, but I could hear the fluttering noise fill my ears again, as well as the sound of the car. It was still there

Spotting the back door to the building, I hurriedly pushed it open and saw a figure closing the door to a dark tinted SUV. It was a young man, with dark hair and a slender build.

_Nate._

I was so close, but I didn't know if he was alone, and I couldn't risk Nessie getting hurt if I tried to save her by myself. I had to be patient and try to follow them. The family could get to me with help; they had to.

Before he spotted me I pulled myself back into the door and ran to the front of the building, slamming the door open with so much force that the glass cracked as it hit the railing on the other side.

_Eleven Minutes._

I had to get back to the car in enough time that I could follow them. The man getting into the car had to be him, I had to get to her.

Hastily climbing into the Jetta and slamming the door closed, I pulled it out into the lane of traffic with the tires squealing. I whipped it around the corner, trying to keep the car straight in the lane. As I pulled around to the side of the building, the dark SUV pulled out, just as another car pulled in front of me.

I couldn't tell if he could see me behind him, but as we pulled into the city streets, busy with early dinner traffic, I tried to mirror his movements without drawing suspicion to myself.

Getting into a traffic accident trying to get to her wasn't going to help anyone. If I could follow him to wherever he was taking her, then the family would be close behind me. I only hoped that it would be close enough to make a difference.

_Twelve Minutes._

The SUV a few cars in front of me was making its way north out of the city towards the highway. I just needed to stay close behind and I could get to her, I knew I could, I just had to keep up.

As the black SUV accelerated up the on ramp to the highway, the car in front of me held me up as it merged into rush hour traffic. It may have been a weekend, but the highway was crowded, and I narrowly avoided accelerating into a semi-truck as I tried to merge into the fast lane.

Weaving in and out of traffic, I caught back up quickly and slowed so the car in front of me blocked his view of my car. I just had to shadow his movements and I could stay on him.

_Thirteen Minutes._

**Nessie POV**

* * *

The black foggy haze that had enveloped my consciousness was swirling around me as I felt myself being lifted from the ground.

My mind was running a thousand miles a minute trying furiously to figure out what was going on. Had I really been this blind for all these months to not notice who Nate really was? I knew that he had seemed familiar to me, but whenever I got close to finding out why; he would speak and it would throw my brain off the scent.

"Renesmee, don't try to fight it, it will wear off, _eventually_," I could hear someone with a low voice shouting through the darkness.

The voice was not as menacing as the last time that I heard it, but as I was being carried, I could feel warmth penetrating my lifeless body. I tried to will my arms to move, but nothing would happen. All of my muscles were loose and hanging as he carried me down the steps.

As we reached the stairwell, I could hear a door opening, and a familiar scent hit my nostrils.

I fought desperately to try to open my eyes and scream, but I was drowning in the blackness inside my own head.

_Jacob, I'm here, please…._

It was no use, whatever had taken over my body made me powerless and I couldn't fight against it; I couldn't fight against him.

I had never felt like this before, drugs of any sort had always moved through my system so fast that they didn't have any kind of affect on me, but this was different. This was like I was trapped inside my body, numb and powerless to fight against anything.

_Come on Ness, just open your eyes, you can do this; open your eyes, now!_

The scent of Jacob disappeared and I was being laid down somewhere.

The faint swooshing sound of a car engine was ringing in my ears and I realized that he was taking me, he was taking me somewhere and Jacob still hasn't found me.

Trying to fight against my foggy prison, I willed myself to move, but nothing would respond as I heard Nate chuckle and throw the door closed.

I had to be in some sort of car. He was taking me somewhere; but where? and what did he want from me?

Maybe he was working with the Volturi and I was too stupid to realize that I was in danger. My mother had told me that they often used humans in their organization, but how would he have been able to restrain me? How was he so much stronger than I was?

The low voice once again penetrated my dark cocoon, and brought me closer to consciousness. It was like I was swimming in dark waters, surrounded by nothing but black, and there was only the dim light of a single star far off into the darkness.

_Swim, Ness, swim, you can make it out of this…._

"Ness, you are going to have to try to be more cooperative. Your fiancée thinks that he's being sneaky by following us, but I would know that little car of yours anywhere. I was there the day you got it dear, although you never knew I was following you back then."

Oh god, this really was a nightmare. He was going to do something to hurt Jacob and I couldn't fight against him. I couldn't do anything.

He had been following me for years and I hadn't even noticed. No one had noticed. How could I have let this monster get near my family?

I tried to shake myself loose of my physical paralysis, but I could only feel a faint flutter of my eyelids when I tried to open them.

The star was getting closer and I swam furiously to try to get to it, but I couldn't get there fast enough. I could hear the car engine straining and I knew that we were going fast, but I had no idea where I was.

I was never going to get away. And who was I going to lose in the process?

**Edward POV**

* * *

The echo of Jacob's voice was still rattling in my ears as I heard the other end of the phone go dead. He hung up on me. I was still angry with him, but that situation seemed trivial considering the one we were currently faced with.

Bella was shaking beside me and I could tell that she had heard the whole thing.

I walked over to her quickly, pulled her up and urged her towards the door to the cabin.

"Bella, calm down love, we have to go, we have to get Alice now. Go to the garage and start the tracking software in the navigation. Do you remember how to do that love?" I said firmly, trying not to increase her panic as I opened the front door and pushed her onto the front steps.

"Edward, how am I supposed to…..oh my god, my little girl," she whined, slumping to the porch with her head in her hands. Her chest was heaving and I could tell that she would have been sobbing if her body could still produce tears.

I leaned over her carefully, and picked her up as I leapt over the railing, and then ran down the narrow pathway through the woods to the main house. Bella was breaking down and we didn't have the time to worry. I didn't know what Nate was capable of, but I knew that if he had taken her that we had obviously underestimated who he was, he clearly was not human.

As the trees rapidly sped by me, I held Bella tightly to my chest and tried to whisper soothing things into her ear. She clung to me with her head buried into the crook of my shoulder, and she had stopped breathing. Bella was panicking and I didn't even have the time to comfort her.

When the house came into sight I yelled for Alice, not loudly, but enough so I knew that she would hear me coming, if she hadn't already seen it.

As I approached the house, thoughts suddenly flooded my brain, and I could see fragments of a conversation between Jasper and Alice about the wedding. Then her thoughts shifted and I knew that she had heard us coming.

Hurriedly punching in the numbers of the garage door code, the doors lifted and Carlisle's jet black Mercedes came into view. Thank god that I had just finished installing the new navigation system into the car with Rosalie, because it would be the only way to track them with Jacob in pursuit.

"Bella, you have to let go, you have to get in the car now, we don't have time to wait any longer. Nessie and Jacob need us to go," I pleaded with her quietly as I put her down next to the car.

Her face was filled with anxiety, and I desperately wished that she was calm enough so I could hear her thoughts, I hated the fact that I couldn't share her pain with her. She was locked inside of her head by herself and she wouldn't let me in.

"Bella, get in the car and try to call Jacob back, we need to know if he is still following him," I said, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear as I pulled open the passenger door and helped her inside.

She nodded once she was in and began to pull out her cell phone as I closed the door behind her.

We still didn't know who Nate really was, and I wished that I had gone against my daughter's wishes all those months ago and went to find him. I knew that not all 'humans' were harmless, and I hoped that we still had time to get to her.

Alice's thoughts were frantic as she came barging into the garage, towing Jasper shortly behind her. His face was pained and I could tell that all of the anxiety and stress that the three of us were giving off was getting to him.

"Edward, what's going on, why are you freaking out?" she said, giving me a puzzled look when she saw Bella strapped into the car.

"Jacob called, Renesmee is in danger, we have to go; we need you with us." I said quickly, hoping that she wouldn't argue.

_I can't see him Edward, you know that._

"I know, but you have to come with us, if he doesn't get to her in time we need you to find her. We still don't know who is behind this."

"Fine, but Jasper is coming with us, I don't want to leave him."

Jasper's thoughts called to me before I could respond to her.

_No, if the Volturi are behind this we will need help; I will go find help._

"Jasper is right; we can't take everyone with us. He will need to have the family members go find us help. We will need help if the guard is involved in this."

_Edward, no, I am not leaving him. If the guard come here and I can't do anything about it, then I can't let him be in danger like that._

"Alice, I know that you are only concerned about Jasper's well being, but we need someone to lead the search. They will come find us, but we have to leave now. We can't wait much longer."

I could hear several sets of footsteps descending the stairs into the garage and I could tell that the rest of the family was confused as to our meeting.

"Edward, what is going on dear?" Esme's voice rang through the garage as she appeared before us.

"Esme, Nessie is in danger," I replied as the rest of the family joined us. Their thoughts ranged from furious to confused, and I knew that I needed to explain the situation further before we left.

"Jacob called earlier, and he said that Nate had taken Renesmee. I don't know how, but he found some kind of injection gun in his apartment and I fear that he may have drugged her with something. He is obviously not a human, and I also fear that he might be working with the Volturi."

Carlisle came up and placed his hand on my shoulder, contemplating what to say to the family.

_Edward, I'm sorry son, but you need to go to your daughter, I will make sure that the family comes soon afterwards, but we shouldn't waste anymore time._

I smiled at him weakly because my father has always been the one to try to calm down a stressful situation.

"Ok, so I am taking Bella and Alice and all of you need to listen to Jasper and Carlisle once we are gone. Jacob has his phone on him and we can track him as he follows after them. Bella is trying to get a hold of him right now, but we have to go, we don't know where Nate is taking her."

Thoughts bombarded me once again, and I started to get aggravated at the tenor of their fears. This was not a time to panic and if we couldn't work as a family to save my daughter, we weren't going to be much of a match for whatever foes we encountered later.

"Stop, all of you stop and get ready to go. We don't have much time. GO!" I growled, wanting them to spring into action.

I briefly said goodbyes to my family members before I pushed Alice into the backseat of the car and hurriedly backed the car out of the garage.

Pushing a few buttons on the navigation system as we sped towards the entrance of the highway, Bella was finally able to get Jacob to pick up the phone.

"Jacob?" she called quickly into the receiver, she was still frightened. "We are coming, keep your phone on. Um, yes, Edward is looking at it right now."

"Edward, how long until we get to him?" she asked, pulling her head away from the phone for a moment.

"Ten minutes, he is headed right towards us, maybe fifteen at the most."

"Jacob, yes, we're coming. Ten minutes until we reach you. Yes, I know, Alice is with us. Stop yelling Jacob, this isn't your fault. You had no way of knowing. Wait, where?" she said, and I could hear his voice raise again as she tried to listen to his quick speech.

"Ok, we will be there soon, be careful. Don't underestimate him, we don't need you getting hurt. No Jacob, stop, make sure she is alright. Please, don't try to handle him by yourself," she pleaded, they had obviously stopped somewhere, and we were getting close as the red dot on the navigation screen came closer to our location.

She snapped the phone shut and turned to me.

"Jacob says that he pulled into some kind of private airfield. There is a plane there and Nate put Nessie inside of it. Somehow, she was unconscious. He is parked near the runway in the woods, he doesn't think that Nate has seen him, but he wants to go and confront him now, before the plane takes off," she said, pretending to be calm.

Her eyes were a dead giveaway to her emotions. I had learned to read them well because of her shield. They had darkened considerably, and the once glowing gold was now a dull charcoal.

"Bella, calm down, we will be there in a few moments. I think that you should shield Jacob and Renesmee until we get there. We don't know what Nate is capable of. Can you do that love? Do you think you can calm down enough to project to him?" I was trying to calm her down and give her something to focus on.

My Bella was stronger than she gave herself credit for, but she never let go of all of her human emotional reactions to danger. She didn't see herself as the confident beautiful woman she had become over the last ten years.

She nodded and closed her eyes, leaning her head back against the passenger seat. I could tell by her breathing that she was trying to concentrate so she could project her shield onto Jacob. We were close enough to him, but I didn't know if she could do it under this much duress.

The dot on the navigation screen was less than a mile away and I hoped that we could get there in time.

Alice had been sitting in the backseat with her eyes glazed over for the entire ride. She was desperately trying to get a read on whether or not we would get to Nessie. Jacob's presence was making it hard, and she could only get flickers of something.

All of a sudden, she opened her eyes wider and took in a shaky breath.

Thoughts of Demeitri flooded my brain, the Volturi didn't have any idea what was going on. Demeitri was still in Brazil with Huilen. Aro was still in Volterra. He wasn't leading this, but somehow Huilen's mind was still shielded from Alice.

She was coming into her mind in flashes, and she was not alone. Someone or something was hiding her. I had heard of vampires with masking abilities, but I had never actually seen someone being protected by that ability. She had to have someone powerful with her, and I hoped that this Nate person was not affiliated with this.

Even with Bella's shielding capabilities, someone with that much power would be a formidable foe. We would need sheer numbers to overpower them, if we could even find where they were.

Her thoughts suddenly shifted to Zafrina, she was closely following Demeitri with her sisters. She knew exactly where they were, but none of them could pinpoint Huilen's location.

Something was blocking Demeitri's ability, and they were being led in circles. Heidi was trying to get to Huilen's mind, but something was stopping her as well. They were at a standstill and nothing was changing.

Then she began to get fragments of Nessie and a dark haired young man. Within her short segments of her visions, she could make out certain features. He looked familiar, but he kept changing his path before she could get a clear look at his face.

Then, all of a sudden, she screamed from the back seat as she sat up and a face became clear in her thoughts.

"Oh my god, Edward, it's him. Go, go faster; go now!"

**A/N: Ok everybody, you have to let me know what you think of my very first Edward POV! **


	30. Desperation

**A/N: Ok, some of you were confused by the visions that Alice was having in the end of the Edward POV. Here are some explanations:**

**1) Demeitri, Heidi, and Felix are in South America still looking for Huilen. In chapter 15, it is revealed that Huilen was still alive after the family believed that she was killed off in chapter 5 by the Volturi. If you have questions about this part of the story, revisit those chapters. (Just a refresher, Heidi's ability is to manipulate people's desires.)**

**2) Alice's visions reveal that Huilen is not alone, but who she is with will be explained later on. There is also something masking her from the members of the guard, but it will all be revealed at the story unfolds.**

**3) Nate's identity will be explained in this chapter, and in the next chapter, you will find out more of his story, as well as his motivations for kidnapping Renesmee. Alice's vision in the end of the last chapter allowed her to see Nate's true identity, and that's why she was freaking out.**

**4) It was also revealed in chapter 9 that Bella is able to extend her shield over a distance of up to 50 miles, although, if there are multiple people, they must be in close proximity to each other.**

**Chapter Thirty: Desperation**

**Nessie POV**

* * *

The watery blackness still surrounded me, but everything was becoming clearer as I could feel the car sway back and forth, moving quickly through what I assumed to be traffic.

My captor was no longer talking to me and I could hear him talking very quickly in what I recognized to be Portuguese. My mind was still swimming, and I couldn't quite make out what he was saying.

He was talking to a man, the voice that murmured from the phone was most definitely male, and I could hear one of them talking about the package. I could only assume that I was the package, and to hear myself referred to as such was kind of sickening.

I had no idea what they had in store for me, but it was most likely going to be something disheartening and disturbing. I was a prisoner, both in the physical sense and within my own mind.

The water surrounding my brain was overwhelming, and I could feel myself sinking back into the blackness. The star was fading, and my body was still nonresponsive. My eyelids were fluttering, but I couldn't manage to get them open.

As I tried desperately to fight, I could feel my body being thrown around wherever I was lying, and I couldn't even fight to brace myself. I was utterly helpless and left alone in the car with this horrible monster.

Why anyone would want to kidnap me, I didn't understand. My gift was not anything substantial, it was only a trick of the mind. I couldn't even project it like my parents could with their gifts. It was like a cheap parlor entertainment compared to the gifts of my family, absolute nonsense.

_Oh god, what if this is all a trap._

I couldn't let my family risk their lives for me, I couldn't risk losing any of them. I had already been responsible for a death in my extended family, and Kate and Tanya had barely survived it. I refused to be responsible for one of my loved ones being taken or killed because of me.

The car swerved wildly again, and then it came to an abrupt stop. My body rolled forward and into a tight space, I could hear the voice in front of my start talking louder, and I struggled to make out what was being said.

There were two male voices, one of my captor and one of someone else. Someone outside of the vehicle we were in.

I tried to fight back through the fog, but I could only make out something about preparations and a captain. That could mean anything, he could be taking me off the island in a boat; we could be getting on a plane.

Either way, I would have absolutely no defense if I couldn't get my body to awake from this forced slumber. I had to get through this and try to fight for myself.

"Ness, it's no use, I will get you out of here before they even have a chance," the male voice said very close to my ear. It was almost like a whisper, but closer to a growl.

"Jacob may be waiting for me, but he's no match, he'll never figure it out, and he won't even know what hit him. You all underestimated my gift, I had to try really hard to keep my thoughts pure when I met you the first time, but somehow I managed. Although, that was before _they_ came after my family. It was all before I was forced to make our plans happen myself," he said, laughing aloud as I could feel my body being lifted again.

My limbs weren't as weak anymore, and I could feel my hands twitch as I tried to force them into fists. If I could just get one big swing in, I could maybe force my legs to work. I could try to run. I could try to get Jacob away from him.

I could hear the crunch of gravel beneath me and I could tell that I was being carried quickly. My hair was swaying with a slight breeze; we were outside, and there was a strong wind. But it didn't sound like wind, it sounded like something more, maybe a fan.

Why would there be a fan outdoors?

_Oh, no, it was not a fan, it was a propeller; he was taking me to a plane._

The blackness was starting to lift, but I still couldn't move. My muscles were still hanging loosely as the drugs pulsed through my system.

I was being carried up stairs, and the sound of the propellers faded.

My body was being turned, and I was upright. I was sitting on something soft, but my arms were being moved; restrained somehow.

The bindings on my wrists were strong; they were cutting into my skin as my hands were being moved. There was something seriously wrong with this situation.

First, I was knocked out by some sort of drug that stayed in my system, and then I was being restrained by something that cut into my skin. Not only was it improbable considering my resistance to normal drugs and unusually strong skin, but it was next to impossible considering my genetic makeup.

I was more venerable than a vampire, but I was by no means as weak as a human.

Whoever Nate was, he obviously knew who _I_ was, who my parents were, and he also knew my weaknesses. I couldn't fathom how this was possible.

The only people who knew what I was were the people in that clearing that winter night in my childhood. The Volturi were the only ones who knew my true identity, but they didn't even know that something like me could even exist. I was a conundrum to them, a freak of nature. My birth was the product of legend and speculation. As far as the world knew, nothing like me even existed.

As I contemplated the motives of my captor, I could feel sensations returning to my limbs. The blackness was fading to a dull gray and all of the sounds around me were beginning to become amplified.

I groaned, and for the first time since this had happened, I could actually hear my body groan, not just my subconscious, somehow I was coming around. I just had to fight it a little more and I could get the fog to subside.

_Come on Ness….will yourself to scream…..please, just do this, you can do this….._

Drawing in a large breath, I tried to scream, but it came out as more of a squeak, and then I felt hot air cascading over my neck.

"Ness, you will never learn. There is no point in trying to fight me; I can get you to do whatever I want you to. I have been taking it easy on you all these months. If I actually wanted you to do something, I could use my gift to its full effect."

_Gift._

I can't believe that I never saw this. He has a gift. Of course, that would explain my behavior around him. He was manipulating me, and I just played right into his hands. Of all of the character traits I had to inherit from my mother, _trust_ was going to be my downfall.

The sound of the engine picked up again, and I could feel the plane start to move. It was slow, but I felt myself being jostled in my restraints, and I began to panic.

My breathing became more erratic, and I could finally feel enough sensation in my arms to try to tug. It was useless, whatever was holding me was obviously too strong for me to break through. My body was still numb and weak, and I feared for what was to come.

A loud snarling noise caught my attention.

"Renesmee, it looks like your knight in shining armor has arrived. Guess I will have to take care of him after all. Be a good little girl and stay right where you are," he said with an ominous cackle, his lips lightly touching my cheek.

He was revolting, and he assumed that I still harbored affection for him. Ever since he put me on this plane, my heart rate was not betraying me anymore.

Every time he spoke now, it was like I just wanted to throw up, I didn't feel attraction, and I couldn't understand it. His gift was obviously allowing him to manipulate my emotional and physical responses, but why had it suddenly stopped.

_My family. They're coming. Please let him be alone, they could handle him if he was alone._

The plane rocked slightly, and I could hear growling noises piercing the air outside.

_Jacob._

He was here; he was going to try to save me.

_Nessie, open your eyes, just open your eyes and you can see him. He will try to save you._

I strained as hard as I could and suddenly I could see a sliver of light from beneath my eyelids. Even in the dim light, the seat across from me was clearly visible, although it was still a little blurry.

Forcing myself to focus even harder, I shifted slightly in my seat, and the plane window came into sight.

The growling and snarling noises continued, and I tried to force myself to lean against the window. I had to see what was going on.

A figure came into sight, and I could recognize the back of Nate's head. He was circling a large figure, but it was not what I expected.

_Phase Jacob, just phase. You can take care of him. Don't let him manipulate you._

Jacob was growling loudly at him, and then suddenly Nate's face came into view.

_No; not him. Why does it have to be him? We trusted you. _

_Oh my god, you are supposed to be dead._

Plain as day, the familiar face ingrained itself into my consciousness. "Nate" definitely was not who he said he was. I should have figured it out sooner. My mother never trusted him, even when I was a baby she was suspicious.

The stalking; the constant feeling of being watched finally made sense. He had been watching my family intently. When he said, _they_ hurt his family, he was talking about the Volturi. The Volturi who had ceremoniously killed his entire family to protect their own power.

_Nahuel. _

_He had survived, and now he had come for me. I was the only thing he wanted; just me._

The two men continued to circle each other, growling things at each other, I couldn't make out any specific words or sentences, but they were definitely fighting about me.

Nahuel would make slight lunges in Jacob's direction, but he would always get out of the way before he could get near him. They didn't stay in my line of sight completely, and I strained to try to press my head against the glass to see them.

He lunged for Jacob again, and managed to hit him in the shoulder, knocking him off balance as they continued circling each other.

Then, all of a sudden, I could see a black flash coming through the woods on the other side of the fence at the edge of the runway, and I instantly recognized my grandfather's car. They were here; they would be able to stop him.

A loud growling noise and a flash of motion caught my eye as Nahuel's body crashed against Jacob's tall frame, sending them flying out of my sight.

I tried to scream, but I was still under the influence of the drugs, I couldn't move, and I could only see the rapidly approaching figure of my father hopping the fence off in the distance. Alice and my mother were not far behind, but their faces were contorted, something was wrong.

The growling had stopped, and I was beginning to panic…what had just happened? What had I just missed?

My body was finally awake now, and I could feel tears stinging the corner of my eyes. A faint heartbeat outside of the plane faltered, and once again, my world turned black.

In my haze, I heard the door to the plane slam shut, and as tears ran down my cheeks, the plane lifted from the ground.

**Jacob POV**

* * *

The speed of the SUV in front of me accelerated as he began to take the highway northwest out of Victoria. I didn't understand why he was taking her further inland, but I knew that he must have some sort of plan.

It had only been fifteen minutes since she went up to his apartment. Fifteen minutes was all it took for my perfect world to come crashing down around me.

I was frantically trying to rack my brains to figure out why this guy had taken her, and more the point, how it was even possible. He had to have known what we all were, that much was evident by the fact that he had drugged her with something strong enough to incapacitate a hybrid vampire.

He had to have known more about our world than he let on, and come to think of it, maybe he wasn't exactly human himself.

As I intently shadowed the rapid movements of the car that Nessie was being held captive in, the shrill noise of my phone startled me. I quickly grabbed it out of the passenger seat, and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Jacob?" Bella's startled voice filled my ear, and I knew that they must have gotten on the road and headed towards where we were going. I could hear the faint noise of a car engine straining, and I could only hope that Edward was behind the wheel.

"Are you on your way?" I growled, anger seemed to be my only emotion at the moment.

"We are coming, keep your phone on," she snapped back.

"Where are you at? Are you looking at the navigation screen?"

"Um, yes, Edward is looking at it right now."

"Are you in the car? How close are you? Wait, no, just tell me how long until you get to me."

I could hear her try to muffle the phone, but her voice still rang as clear as a bell. "Edward, how long until we get to him?"

More muffled voices could be heard in the background and then she responded.

"Jacob, yes, we're coming. Ten minutes until we reach you."

"I can't believe what is going on. I can't believe that he took her. Did Alice see anything? Is she with you?"

"Yes, I know, Alice is with us."

I cursed my existence for preventing Alice from being able to use her gift to see Nessie's future. It was all my fault that she was in this much danger, if it would have been anyone else surrounding her all the time, she would have seen this coming.

"Oh god Bella, this is all my fault. If I would have just stayed away, none of this would have happened. I played this right into his hands. She is in danger because of me, please forgive me," I bellowed, panic overcoming my body.

I was trembling, but not with anger; the guilt of the fact that I somehow forced her right into his sick and twisted game was crushing me.

"Stop yelling Jacob, this isn't your fault. You had no way of knowing," Bella yelled right back at me. She was right, I didn't have any way of knowing, and I could still make this right.

The SUV suddenly swerved into the right hand lane, and barreled down the nearest exit.

I looked in my rearview mirror, and lined up the Jetta so with one quick flick of my wrist, the tiny car slid into the space between two semi-trucks. With the horn blaring from the truck behind me, I jerked the wheel once more and careened down the exit ramp, frantically pressing the brakes to slow myself down before the car lost control.

The only two cars on the road now were the dark SUV and the Jetta, I knew that Nate had to have known that I was following him, but I had to follow, I had to try to stop him.

"Bella," I said hastily. "He pulled off the highway, and now he is taking me down some deserted stretch of a gravel road. Wait, hold on. I can see a sign up ahead. It's for some kind of air park. It looks abandoned."

"Wait, where?" she responded, sounding confused.

"It's like a fenced in park or something, it's a large open field surrounded by forest. He is pulling up to some sort of call box at the fence. I am just going to watch him to see where he is going. I need to get closer, maybe if I pull over into the trees he won't see me. Hurry, please get here soon, there is a plane not far from here, and it's already running."

"Ok, we will be there soon, be careful."

"Bella, he is taking her out of the car, I need to go now, I need to get to her."

"Don't underestimate him, we don't need you getting hurt," she pleaded; she could tell that I was going to try to go after her.

"Bella, I need to go see if she is alright, I'm going to go after them," I said, pulling myself out of the car and shutting the door quietly.

Bella obviously heard the noise, because she was pleading in my ear again.

"No Jacob, stop, make sure she is alright."

"I'm going in there Bells, just hurry, I can handle him," I growled as I hopped the fence and made my way towards the trees.

The plane was in sight now, and I could see Nate carrying Nessie's limp body towards the small prop plane. She wasn't moving, and her eyes were closed. Whatever he had drugged her with was obviously still in her system.

"Bella, he took her into the plane, she's unconscious, I need to go to her; I have to get her away from him. I don't have time to wait now; I have to get to her before he tries to leave."

The sound of Bella's voice was desperate on the other end.

"Please, don't try to handle him by yourself," she begged, knowing that I was about to get myself into a dangerous situation.

We still didn't know who this guy was, and why he was taking her. I could be walking into a trap right now, but I still didn't care. He was trying to take the only thing in the world that really mattered to me, and I had to try to fight to stop him.

"Bella, I have to go, the Jetta is parked in the woods by the end of the runway. I am going to go try to stop the plane. We can't let him take off with her. I don't think he has seen me yet. I love you all, I have to go."

I hung up the phone without even waiting for a response from her. She was only going to try to convince me to wait until they got to us. I knew that they were close, but there was no time to waste, and Nate hadn't come back off of the plane, for all I knew they could be getting ready to take off any minute.

As I carefully approached the large open field, breaking through the trees, I felt relieved that he was alone. There were no other cars, and I couldn't hear any stray heartbeats. Just the two constant fluttering noises that were coming from the direction of the plane.

Something was different though, they were too similar. They were identical.

_He's a hybrid._

How had I missed it before? He was just like her. The fluttering heartbeat; the slightly pale skin; his appearance; the heat coming off of his body. It was all the same, _they_ were the same.

As I reached an area close to the plane, he appeared on the stairs, a frightening grimace plaguing his features. He was no longer trying to keep his intentions hidden, he wasn't hiding anymore, and the anger swelled inside of me.

I let out a frightening growl as my body trembled, and he leaped to a space directly in front of me. He had been expecting me, and the smirk on his face tipped his hand. He was enjoying every minute of this confrontation.

My hands instinctively began to tremble as we stalked each other's moves in a tight circle. Our eyes never left each other, and a striking familiarity became evident. I knew this man, and somehow, deep down, I always suspected it would come to this.

It was inevitable, she was the only one of their kind that he wasn't related to by blood, but I never suspected that he would stoop to such drastic measures to secure himself a mate. I had always known on some level that he would try to vie for her affection, but being raised in a normal world, where people date, and don't kidnap, I assumed that he would throw his hat into the ring and try to be a normal suitor.

"So you think you were clever all of these months, playing her off me like a fool?" I growled, the smirk still had not yet left his face and it was infuriating.

I knew that I should phase and take care of him, but I needed to know what his intentions had been. Edward and the rest of the family would be here soon enough, they could help me take him down. In my human form I was still a match for him, I was strong enough, I was sure of it.

"Well, it has been interesting watch you interact with her. I almost hoped that you would have just stayed away, but I'm glad that you didn't because now I can get rid of you for good," he snarled, lunging at me as we continued this circular dance.

"You know she loves me right? _Me_. Not you. She was created for me; we were made to be with each other."

He threw his head back and cackled. "Yeah, you mean that whole imprinting joke? Like I am honestly supposed to think that some shape shifting primal instinct actually makes a difference."

"She obviously thinks so, she _will _be _my wife_. Giving you up was never anything that was a challenge to her. I asked and she simply agreed. _You_ had to go and try to ruin that by not fighting fair."

He growled and lunged in my direction again hitting my shoulder, sending me staggering slightly, but both of us kept our circular momentum going as we glared angrily at each other.

I could hear a car engine off into the distance and recognized that sound instantly, the purring noise of a Mercedes engine was unique, and I knew that they would be here within minutes.

"Oh, so you think you are actually going to get out of this alive, Jacob Black? You know I can't let that happen," he growled as he closed in on me once again.

I heard a piercing growl come from behind me, and I realized that Edward was closing in on us. I turned slightly to see his approach, and that was it.

All it took was a split second of hesitation from me, and I felt a weight slamming into my body with such force that it sent me flying backwards.

A sickening snap noise filled the air as my body bent around whatever I had been thrown into, and in that instant, the blackness enveloped me as my heartbeat fluttered down to nothing.

**Edward POV**

* * *

I couldn't help the involuntary growl that escaped my throat when the image of _him _came into my mind. Somehow we had all missed this, we had gotten so used to the idea that we were safe, that he had taken us completely by surprise.

"What? What's going on? What did she see?" Bella asked frantically from the passenger seat.

My fists were clenched tightly around the steering wheel as I barreled down the exit leading towards the airfield. We were within minutes of getting there, and I couldn't afford to waste any time.

Alice replied to her from the backseat. "Bella, calm down, we know who took her."

"What do you mean? Nate took her. What are you talking about?"

"It's not Nate, well, it is Nate, but he's really Nahuel. He took her, and we won't get there in time."

I revved the engine and swerved wildly, gunning down the narrow road as we passed the sign for the abandoned airfield.

Snarling and growling noises filled the air, but something was wrong. Jacob hadn't phased yet, and they were arguing, arguing about Nessie.

Bella grabbed the armrest on the side of the car, and it crumbled under the force of her hands. She was snarling and as I looked over, her eyes were completely black. She was losing it, and fast.

"Bella, calm down, we are almost there," I said, as I slammed the brakes, the car spinning sideways until it was inches from the fence.

I didn't even hesitate before I jumped out of the car, leaping the tall fence in one single bound.

Jacob and Nahuel were still arguing and both of their thoughts were fighting in my subconscious.

One particular thought caught my attention and a fierce growl escaped my throat, piercing the air around me.

_All I have to do is get you off balance, and then I can make my move, all I have to do is kill you and then she won't put up a fight._

He was acting alone, he only came for her, for _my_ daughter, and I couldn't let that happen.

I quickly closed the gap between us, but as I approached, still snarling, Jacob hesitated for a moment and looked in my direction.

That was all he needed, Nahuel lunged at Jacob, and they went flying through the air. A tree broke their momentum, but a loud cracking noise rung through the air.

Suddenly Jacob's thoughts stopped. The cracking noise wasn't from the tree behind him, it was from _him_, Jacob was dying.

Bella and Alice were behind me, but I couldn't focus. I had to make a choice.

Get to my daughter, even though Alice said that we wouldn't be able to, or try to save Jacob. If we were going to save him, we only had moments to get his heart started again.

I skidded to a stop, and Nahuel's thoughts assaulted me again.

_Perfect. Now she will be mine, nothing can stop me now._

He took off towards the plane, and I could see Bella running to Jacob at full speed through my peripheral vision.

We had to save him, now that we knew who Nate was, we could get to him; he would go to his aunt. He wasn't going to hurt Renesmee, he wanted her too much.

Alice's thoughts were chanting in her head as I turned to run towards them.

_Don't let him die. Don't let him die. Don't let him die._

He was just as much a part of this family as anyone else, and he was dying. His heart was beating unevenly, but not on his own power.

As I got over to them, Bella was leaned over Jacob, pushing on his chest; she was making his heart beat for him as he lay there lifeless.

I tried to step forward, but she growled loudly, baring her teeth at Alice and me as we watched helplessly.

The plane behind us lifted into the air, and Nessie's thoughts called to me.

_He's dead, it's all over, there is no reason to go on._

My body was heaving, taking in sharp breaths that I didn't need.

"NOOOOOOOOO! Jacob Black you will not die on me, you hear me. You are not allowed to die!" Bella wailed, wildly pounding on his chest.

Alice grabbed my hand as we watched Bella try to bring his lifeless body back from the brink. She was snarling, and growling, and her chest was heaving as her tiny fists assaulted his chest.

After a few minutes, his heart was still only moving on her power, and I knew that there was nothing else we could do. We couldn't change him, it was too late, and it probably would have killed him anyways.

I reached forward and grabbed Bella by the arm.

"Bella stop! His heart stopped, he's gone, stop!"

She thrashed until she was out of my grasp and brought her fist down forcefully over his heart once more. Then she collapsed on top of his large body, her chest heaving as she sobbed tearlessly.

**A/N: Go ahead, send me angry reviews, I deserve it......._but_.....don't give up on the story yet, it will all pan out in the end, I PROMISE! You all know I like to torture the characters, and they will all get their happy ending eventually....;)**


	31. Resurrection

**A/N: Thank you to those of you who sent encouraging words in your last reviews, I know the last one was a difficult chapter to read.**

**Also, I now have over 400 reviews! That is AMAZING!!!! I want to thank each and every one of you for your support and reviews, they really do keep me motivated to keep this story going. It isn't exactly the easiest thing to write, especially these last few chapters. So, thank you, all of you, from the bottom of my heart.**

**Feel free to ask me questions and send me PMs if you want to, I will try to answer them all, as I love to hear your reactions.**

**Chapter Thirty-one: Resurrection **

**Nessie POV**

* * *

For the first few minutes we were in the air, my vision was completely blurred with tears. My body was convulsing I was sobbing so hardly, and I knew that my life was gone, it was over. I had caused this, the guilt was overwhelming.

I had always known that I might cause the death of another family member, but the fact that it had been Jacob was beyond mortifying. We had only just found each other again, we were going to be married, and now, my future was gone.

My stomach was clenching, and I could feel myself dry heaving in my confinement, so distraught by this whole situation. The guilt I had felt over Jacob leaving was nothing compared to this. If I had just cut Nate out of my life completely, none of this would have ever happened.

How could I have been so stupid not to realize who he really was? How had I not noticed his intentions? Jacob had been right all along, and I hadn't listened until it was all too late.

Whatever Nahuel had planned for me was not a concern anymore. I was numb, I was broken, and I would never survive this; I wasn't exactly sure that I wanted to without Jacob.

For what seemed like hours, I sat there silently after the tears stopped and my eyes burned as they dried out. I couldn't cry anymore, all I could do was feel numb, because nothing mattered anymore. Nothing would or could ever be the same. I actually wished that I was mortal, because then I would have at least had the ability to age and die.

Nahuel sat in the seat directly across from me, his mood shifting from angry to amused, and everywhere in between. He never said a word, and he never tried to touch me, he just sat there, and watched.

His walnut colored eyes bore into mine and I felt like I was some kind of trophy. He didn't even know who I really was, and he coveted me like a piece of property. That was all I was to him, something pretty to own.

After hours of him simply staring at me, I had had enough, it was ridiculous, he didn't even seem to feel sorry for what he had done, Jacob was just collateral damage in his sick little game.

"What do you want from me?" I spat, glaring at the stupid smirk on his face.

It was infuriating to see him looking at me like that, so smug and entitled, he was truly the most twisted individual I had ever met.

"Oh, I think you know…" he said, continuing with his stupid cryptic remarks.

"No, _Nahuel_, I don't know what you want, you sick son of a ….."

He reached out and put a finger up to my lips, silencing my anger.

I tried to bite his finger, but he pulled it back quickly, laughing to himself.

"Ness, you know you can't fight me, your mommy can't protect you from me anymore."

He was right, my heart was pounding, and my lips burned from where he touched me, whatever his gift was, it was getting to me, and I hated every ounce of him for having that affect on me.

"Why me?" I asked, although I had an idea already.

"Well, Aro didn't leave me much of a choice, I was intending to come and try to win you honorably, but then when he killed off my family, and my father's plan died with him, I had to take matters into my own hands," he reached forward and stroked my cheek and I felt nauseated as he touched me. "You, Ness dear, you will help me exact my justice."

"You are one sick fuck," I spat. He was seriously twisted and obviously psychotic as well.

"Well, I guess you will find that out sooner or later," he said, throwing me a wink.

I cringed and my body shivered in disgust, he obviously had plans for me other than just holding me captive.

"So, _Nate,_" I said sarcastically. "Or…do you prefer your real name?"

"Either one is fine." He continued to leer at me, making me even more uncomfortable.

"What exactly do you have planned for me?"

"Well, Alexei isn't exactly going to make it as entertaining as I would have liked, but essentially, you are going to be my _mate._"

I frowned as my eyes widened in terror. He was going to make me _mate_ with him, disgusting.

"Not like that Renesmee, although, you are a beautiful woman, but he probably won't let me have my fun in that way."

"Who in the hell is Alexei?"

He laughed aloud and then leaned forward, placing his elbow on his knees and resting his head on his hands.

"Such a long story, but basically, I guess you could call him my uncle, well….and business partner. He is really the brains of the whole operation."

"Operation?"

"Well, he wasn't exactly a fan of the Volturi either, so when they came and tried to kill me family, he decided it was the perfect time to try to escape. Why do you think Demeitri is so intent on finding my aunt? It's not only her that he wants."

What the hell was going on here, I was stuck as a pawn in some sort of game he had going with the Volturi. This was seriously disturbing more and more each second.

"What does he want?"

"Well, he wants Alexei, and he wants to finish what he started. He really does have a thing against failure. I was surprised that I could convince Marcus to spare me, I guess my gift really has come in handy, especially with _you._"

"Why does he want Alexei? And how did you convince Marcus to _spare_ you?"

"Alexei use to be a part of the guard. He was, well, how should I phrase this…..He was brought into the guard to help them figure out a way to get to _you_. You see, Aro has just been biding his time until he could obtain your family, it's really quite an obsession for him; your mother really intrigues him."

"How did Alexei get away, and what does he have to do with me?"

I was so confused, I had no idea that any of this was even going on, Aro hadn't even as much as tried to contact the family since I was a baby. Carlisle said that he was willing to let us live in peace as long as we kept the family as small as it was already.

"Alexei was a geneticist before he was turned, Aro _obtained_ him and changed him to explore and develop a defense against hybrid vampires. He wanted to be sure when they came for you, that they would be able to incapacitate you without hurting you, you were supposed to be bait."

"Aro was going to use me as bait? Why would he want me?"

He laughed and then continued his explanations.

"Well, he has always wanted your family to join the Volturi, and when he couldn't get your mother to join them, he figured you were the weak link. Although, he wanted you as well, he truly is greedy when it comes to his acquisitions."

I sighed loudly and shook my head. I was getting sore, but I was unsure if he would let me up from my restraints.

"Ok, so Alexei was turned to find my weaknesses? Is that it?"

"Well, that was part of it, but he was able to develop a drug that could incapacitate a hybrid. It is basically derived from Alec's gift; it completely immobilizes a hybrid; that is what I did to you."

"Why would he do that?" I couldn't get my head around this, it was all so bizarre.

"Why wouldn't he? He was being forced to work for them, it was his job. They used him to develop technology to keep them in power. The three of them realized that there were real threats to them, and they were hell bent on eliminating them."

"Threats? To the Volturi? I thought that all the vampire world was terrified of them…"

"They are, but my father had plans of his own."

He took in a deep breath and ran his hand through his sort hair, slightly messing it up. I guess that was the universal male reaction to stress, either that or pinching the bridge of your nose.

"I thought they killed your father…" I said. Alice had seen it; they had killed his entire family.

"Oh, _they_ did, but how do you think they got to my family. Alexei gave them the tools; they just used them."

"I don't get it, what does Alexei have to do with me?"

"Well, we have decided to continue with my father's plans. We have been trying to muster an army, but creating the perfect hybrid has proven difficult."

"Why don't you just create an army of immortals? Wouldn't it be easier that way?"

"Well, you would think, but the bloodlust is different for a hybrid, they are easier to control, and they have their advantages. Alexei is trying to develop a hybrid mating experiment, but seeing as you are the only female of our kind left, you are the key."

"Wouldn't the guard destroy them? I don't get it, none of this makes sense."

"Well, we have discovered the gene that seems to manipulate the ability to bestow gifts on our kind. I was his first experiment, but he simply enhanced what came naturally to me."

"What is your _gift_?" I knew that he had mentioned it earlier, but I still didn't understand exactly what it was.

"Well, I have always been blessed with charisma; that is how I convinced the Volturi to let me go, but Alexei made it more powerful, enhanced if you will."

"I don't understand…"

"My gift has always been the ability to get people to do what I wanted, through just speaking to them."

It was all making sense, he had been manipulating me this entire time; I knew that something was off about how I responded to him.

"Alexei enhanced it, now I can manipulate people's responses, and cloud their thoughts. Why do you think I always try to speak as soon as I get near someone?"

"But, why?"

"I had to be able to get you to trust me, but Jacob complicated all of that. I had you right where I wanted, you both had no idea who I was, but then he came back and I knew I would have to do something drastic."

He smirked, gloating over what he had done to me and I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes again. My breathing started to falter, but before I could begin crying again, he leaned towards me, taking my chin in his hand and saying, "Ness, calm down, we don't need you crying again, it ruins your pretty face."

As soon as he said that, my body reacted instantaneously, relaxing as my heart slowed down. I pulled up on my restraints again, but they just dug into my skin, pinching me uncomfortably.

Noticing my discomfort, Nahuel reached forward and tugged on them, loosening them slightly.

"I can't cut them off, but that should help with the pain," he said, smiling at me.

He was a bizarre person to interact with, one minute he was nice and sweet, and the next he was a complete psychopath.

"Why did the Volturi let Alexei leave?"

"They didn't exactly _let_ him leave," he responded, settling back against his seat.

I looked out the window and realized that we were still over land. Wherever he was taking me, it was obviously somewhere within the western hemisphere.

Shaking my head and turning back to face him, I nodded my head, wanting him to continue. If I was stuck in this situation, I at least wanted all of the information.

"When they came for my family, he took one look at my aunt, and well…..I guess he fell in love."

"How did they get away? I still don't understand it, I mean, couldn't someone like Jane incapacitate them if they tried to escape?"

He laughed and shook his head; he obviously found my questions entertaining.

"Alexei is special, he has quite an extraordinary gift; he even had it as a human, much like your mother. He can mask the physical form of people who are close in proximity to him. He has the innate ability to hide himself, both in the physical form and from the mental attacks of others."

"Is that why Demeitri can't find them?"

He raised his eyebrows and said, "Bingo. You really are much smarter than I thought you would be; it's refreshing."

I frowned at him and then he continued.

"Alexei was able to get my aunt and flee; I found them about a year later."

"Where are they now?"

"We have been hiding in Brazil, deep in the jungle, biding our time until it was easy to get to you."

"How did Demeitri find out about you?"

If this Alexei person was so good at hiding, then how did he even know that Huilen was still alive, it didn't make sense.

"Well, my aunt decided that she wanted to go with me to Victoria, to try to convince you to come with us, but Alexei didn't know about it."

"I don't understand. Why that is a big deal?"

"Well, Demeitri sensed my aunt's presence, and decided to track her. He had always suspected that she wasn't really dead."

"Alexei got to her in time, but not before Demeitri decided to come and take care of her himself."

It all clicked into place, she wasn't coming to find us, she was coming to Victoria with Nahuel, the Volturi were just trying to get to her.

"Is that why you left?"

"Yes, Alexei contacted me and told me to come home to them, so he could protect us from the guard."

"Why did you come back?"

"You," he answered instantaneously, his motives were simple.

"I still don't understand, couldn't Alexei just give you a mate? Create another hybrid for you?"

He laughed and brushed his thumb across my cheek, eliciting a disgusted grunt from me.

"Well, it seems that the child of parents who both have gifts seem to manifest one themselves, naturally. He couldn't assure that his children would have that, and we would have been forced to wait seven more years even if he could. And he is deeply devoted to Huilen, he couldn't do that to her."

Mates in the vampire world were much more than those in the mortal world; it was similar to the imprint. Vampires mated for life, and their mates became subject to their utter devotion. I could relate to Alexei's reluctance to put Huilen through that, although I didn't have anything to look forward to, my imprint was gone, and my heart went with him.

"Won't you have to wait seven years for this _army_ to develop anyways?"

"Not exactly, Alexei has found a way to accelerate the growth to just under a year."

"How exactly do you intend on creating them anyways? I don't even know if hybrids are capable of carrying children."

"Well, that's why I said the comment about Alexei not allowing me to have fun with you," he said, touching my cheek again, it was really getting infuriating having him touching me like that.

"What?"

"I guess you could think of this whole thing as a science experiment. He is going to take genetic materials from you, genetic materials from me, and then manipulate them to create hybrid offspring. You won't have to carry any children, that would take too long. We just need you for your eggs."

He just referred to my _eggs_ like they were property, gross! I frowned again, raising an eyebrow at him.

"He will give you some fertility treatments, harvest some eggs, and then use them to create the 'test tube babies'," he said, actually using air quotes.

"So what are you going to do with me afterwards?"

He laughed and placed a hand on my knee.

"Well, I guess that is up to you."

As I contemplated what he could possibly mean, the plane shifted and began to descend; I could hear the landing gear extend underneath the plane.

He wiggled his eyebrows at me and smiled.

"Honey, we're home."

**Edward POV**

* * *

Bella was clinging to Jacob for dear life, and it broke my unbeating heart to see her so distraught.

He had been her friend for so long, and now he was like a son to us. He loved our daughter unconditionally, and there were so many things that had been left unsaid between all of us.

I shouldn't have gotten so upset with him; he died thinking that I despised him. Being upset about his physical relationship with Nessie was so cliché. I had gone into typical overprotective father mode, and I was never able to reconcile the disagreement.

As I leaned over and tried to pull her off him, a faint thumping, pulsing noise filled my ears.

She gasped and leaned away from him, perched on her knees next to him in the dirt.

The pulsing noise picked up as his blood began to flow. His heart was pumping erratically, but entirely on its own power. He was alive, but his injuries were serious. We needed help, or he could die again.

I flipped open my phone and called the only person who I knew could help.

The phone rang three times before he picked up.

"Edward? Did you get to her?" Carlisle asked, his voice filled with worry.

"No, but we know where he took her. Carlisle, where are you?"

"I haven't left the island yet, I'm with Jasper and Esme. What's wrong?"

"It's Jacob. He's hurt; I need you to come to us now. His heart gave out and he was dead, but Bella restarted his heart. I'm afraid to move him," I said, my shaky voice betraying my façade of being in control.

The gravity of the situation was hitting me as I stood there watching Bella clinging to Jacob's battered body. He was bleeding, and he probably had numerous broken bones. His body was vulnerable and susceptible to disease and all sorts of other complications. My limited medical field training was not going to be sufficient in a situation like this.

He was still unconscious and I was terrified that he would be taken from us. He was my son, and I loved him. If we didn't save him and we were able to get Renesmee back, she would never forgive me for letting him die, it would kill her.

Carlisle's voice brought me out of my musings.

"Edward, I'm on my way, Jasper and Esme will go ahead without me. Rose and Emmett are on their way to Alaska. Where should I tell them to go? Do we know where he took her?"

This whole situation was truly surreal. We had been caught up in this sublime way of life, enjoying our newfound freedom for the past ten years, and now it had all come crashing down around us.

My daughter had been kidnapped, by a psychotic, unstable, half breed vampire, whose aunt was being hunted by the Volturi; Jacob had died, and was still very much in harms way; Bella's mental state was deteriorating; it was all too much to process.

"Alice said that Zafrina is following Demeitri. They are in Brazil, tell them to go to their old settlement on the cliff face, they should be able to track the three of them from there."

"Ok son," Carlisle sighed. I could hear muttering in the background, and then he said one final thing. "Esme and Jasper will head south to find Maria, Peter and Charlotte, I'm coming now, just keep him still."

It took Carlisle twenty minutes to get to us, and Jacob hadn't regained consciousness. Some of his cuts and scrapes had begun to heal, but his pulse was still slightly irregular, and his breathing was shallow.

"Edward, you need to help me get this backboard underneath him so we can keep him level on the way to the Range Rover," Carlisle said very seriously.

_His internal injuries seem to be very serious, Edward, there is a lot of bleeding, so we need to be careful with him._

Alice and Bella carefully rolled his body forward and we were able to slide the board underneath him. His body was completely still and I couldn't get a read on him; his mind was blank, he wasn't even dreaming. He seemed to be in some sort of coma, and I hoped that there wouldn't be any permanent damage.

Once we got to the car, we laid all of the seats forward and slid him inside of it, carefully angling the board so we could get him inside. His body was almost longer than the cargo area, but somehow we managed to fit him in.

"Edward," Carlisle said softly, placing his hand on my shoulder. "I will take care of him, you take Bella and Alice and go find Zafrina and her sisters; your daughter needs you."

I gave him a worried look and once again, he calmed most of my fears.

_You will get to her, she will be fine, I just know it, now go._

With that, I took Bella and Alice by the hand and sprinted east towards the airport as fast as we could go.

We needed to get to Renesmee, sooner rather than later, I only hoped that Bella would be able to shield us from whatever waited for us in Brazil. The situation was only coming in fragments to Alice's visions. She could see them land, and head into the jungle, but then it all turned into a jumble of flashes.

Demeitri was still trying to find Nahuel's aunt, so at least we could have someone to try to convince to help us in our cause. I just hoped that the rest of the guard would not be alerted to the search, because I knew we could not be so lucky to avoid capture more than the few times we had already.

Becoming one of the Volturi would be a small price to pay if it meant the safety of my daughter, but I never wanted to condemn Alice or Bella to a life of servitude like that. If the opportunity arose to where I would have to choose, I would sacrifice myself if it meant that Bella and Renesmee could be safe.

"We're here," Bella whispered into my ear as we reached the outer edge of the runways of the Victoria airport.

"Off to Brazil we go!" Alice chimed, even in a stressful horrible situation as this one; she could still maintain the façade of being chipper.

We boarded a small plane to LAX an hour later, and from there we would connect to Rio de Janeiro. We could be there by dawn the next morning, and then we would spend the day running in the jungle to get to Zafrina.

I could only hope that we would get there in time……

**A/N: Ok, so for those of you who actually thought that I killed Jacob ":p". You deserved that, and you know it! Yes, I have said it before, I am team Edward when it comes to Bella, but for Nessie, I am team Jacob all the way, Nahuel creeps me out. Even someone that hot in my mind is not even a contender when they act like he does…..ick!**

**So…I'm done ranting now, please leave reviews! I miss your reactions! PLEASE? For me? **


	32. Bloodlust

**A/N: Yeah, so Nahuel is pretty creepy, huh? Every story has to have a villain, Twilight had James, and FMR has Nahuel…….ah, Stephenie would probably be sooooo mad at me if she knew I made her character a little warped and delusional, and most of all completely psychotic……..*insert evil laugh***

**Ok, on with the next chapter…….Brazil…..;)**

**Chapter Thirty-two: Bloodlust**

**Nessie POV**

* * *

So, to say that my interactions on the plane with Nahuel, or Nate, or whoever in the hell he was, were bizarre and disturbing was the understatement of the millennium.

It was as if he had multiple personalities when he talked to me. One moment he was furious and I thought he would hurt me, then he would be cryptic and daunting, and then he would be very sweet and look at me with adoration.

Whatever it was, I was not interested. Not in the least bit, nor would I ever be. My heart resided elsewhere, somewhere I would never get to be again, and at that revelation, I felt like I had been torn to pieces.

Jacob was gone, he was dead, and I couldn't even grieve for him. Nahuel's strange gift affected me so much that I couldn't even grieve for the life he had taken from me. He had taken my reason for living, yet wouldn't let me go after him.

If I could trade places I would, I would happily give my life if it meant that Jacob could have his. I would wish him happiness and would want for him to love and grow, and experience life, even if it couldn't be with me.

I had never felt like that before we cemented our love for each other, I had always been selfish, wanting him all to myself, only thinking about my own needs and desires. Somewhere along the way, it all changed. My love for him was completely consuming, yet all of my actions and thoughts surrounded how to make him happy, how to make him feel loved, and now that he was gone, my life didn't seem to serve a purpose anymore.

My mother said that during her separation from my father, she thought that she might be able to love Jacob; that he had been there for her, to help put the pieces back together. She also told me that as soon as she reunited with my father she knew that he had always and would always be the one for her, not a doubt in her mind.

I felt that way about Jacob; he was it, the _one_, the person I wanted to spend and eternity with. Now all I could think about was the fact that he was gone, and in his place was a man I felt disgusted with. To him, I was a science experiment, a trophy, a pet, he could _never_ make me feel whole again, and I desperately wished that there was a way to just end it all.

As the plane touched down in a large open stretch of grass, I sighed, knowing that my life would be forever changed by Nahuel, and it would never be in a good way. I would be the source of destruction and pain, and death.

My existence never meant less than it did now. Whatever I did, wherever I went, death and destruction somehow followed me. I had been trapped in a bubble for the last ten years, but it had just popped, and bubbles couldn't ever be repaired.

_I couldn't ever be repaired. _

I was broken and torn, and the one person who could sew me back together died because of my selfish actions.

"Ness," Nahuel said, stroking my cheek again softly. "I need to be able to trust you not to run. If you can do that, I can free your hands."

I sighed deeply, my breath ragged and uneven. I was always one step away from being on the verge of tears, but never able to quite get there.

"Ok," I said so low I could barely hear it.

He reluctantly loosened the restraints on my wrists and leaned back to pull up his right pant leg. He removed a dagger from a sheath strapped to his calf and gently held it blade up, against the coarse metal fibers that held me to the seat. After a small amount of strain, the fibers gave way and my wrists were finally released.

My entire body ached, there were small indentations in my wrists as well as red welts from where my skin had been rubbed almost raw, but somehow, in all of the pain, I didn't care. I didn't even try to fight it anymore, I was just numb.

I stretched slightly and peered out the window to my left, I could see a small landing strip covered in dirt, and off in the distance was the dense foliage of the jungle. I recognized this place, it was all somehow familiar. I had been here before, but it had been under the cover of the canopy or the dark of night.

I was in Brazil, I was certain of it, and an eerie sense of déjà vu overwhelmed me, he had been the one off in the jungle who had been watching me. He had been the one who stalked my every move without my knowledge. I had always known that something was not right, that somehow I was being followed, but I had written it off as paranoia.

I looked over to the seat in front of me, and the culprit wore a knowing smirk. He was actually proud of the fact that he had been watching me, waiting for an opportunity, waiting to do unspeakable things to me, things I still couldn't wrap my mind around.

"Yes, Ness, it was me. Although, back then you still hadn't quite come into your own. You were still tentative and your spirit had yet to be tamed. I guess I have to thank Jacob for that," he said, the smirk only seeming to grow at the mention of my soul mate.

"Don't….don't talk about him. I won't fight you anymore, but don't he deserves better than what you did to him," I said quietly, my eyes filling with tears; tears that were threatening to spill over the edge; tears I had been holding back.

"I can see that I am going to have to work on my behavior around you. You are still plagued by guilt, and I can't have that, I will have to make you forget about your life before now."

That was all I needed, those words sent my body over the edge and I began to sob violently, my body quivering and heaving. I had been bottling up the sorrow, and he had forced me to let go. I had to let myself grieve, I had to finally feel what I had been forced to quell, what I had been hiding from.

All of the guilt and pain and sadness washed over me and my brain somehow disconnected from reality. I wasn't present in my own body anymore, and my brain was finally processing what this all meant.

I could feel myself being lifted, but I couldn't will myself to fight it. I couldn't make my body do anything but cry, I was so overcome with emotion that I think my mind had to shut my body out to process everything.

He was whispering things in my ear, but nothing registered. I was being settled into the back seat of a car, but I couldn't feel the leather underneath me. The trees and scenery around me were flashing by, but I couldn't enjoy it, or even look at it.

Every time I closed my eyes, I saw his face. Jacob smiling, Jacob laughing, Jacob yelling at me, Jacob's face as he made love to me, the way I made him look when we fell into ecstasy together, it was all there, and it just fueled the tears. I would never see those things again, I couldn't even say goodbye to him. He was just a lifeless body somewhere, being buried underneath the earth.

By the time I finally came to, I was on a soft white bed, in a room that oddly resembled a hotel suite, but it was more sterile, and I couldn't help but notice an incessant beeping sound in my ears. A sound that seemed to be synchronized with my heart.

My entire body was sore, and I couldn't process how long I had been here, or how long I had been lost in my mind. I faint prickling sensation appeared on my hand, and as I looked down, I could see a small needle imbedded into my skin, as well as a tube filled with a crimson colored liquid snaking up to somewhere behind me.

I wasn't hungry, I wasn't thirsty, but I was somehow feeling a strange sensation flowing through my body. I didn't feel the same, yet I didn't know how I could be different.

I tried to sit up to see what kinds of machinery I was hooked up to, but a hand stopped my motion.

"It's ok, we are feeding you intravenously, you were losing your strength," an unfamiliar voice called to me. I could smell something pungent as well, something sweet yet somehow spicy at the same time. It was familiar, but I couldn't place it.

I tried to turn, but my entire body ached as I shifted, and I winced at the pain.

"You have been relatively catatonic since you arrived, we were worried that you wouldn't regain consciousness," the voice continued, it was deep and thick, and it reminded me of someone I had met long ago, yet somehow it was not something I had ever heard before.

I tried to speak, but it came out sounding like a strangled cry instead of words.

Before I could try again, a glass appeared in front of me, with a straw pointed towards my mouth. It was attached to a hand, a sickly pale, slender hand, a hand I was not familiar with.

The thirst I was feeling was not the throbbing burn I had learned to suppress over the years, it was more of a dry choking sensation, something more human.

I hesitantly leaned forward and sucked a large draw of liquid into my mouth. The taste of tap water had never exactly been one of great interest to me, but somehow, the moment it quenched the parchment in my mouth, it was the most heavenly sensation.

After I had drained half of the glass, the hand moved to place it on a small table next to my head as I leaned back against the pillows. I was not restrained, but I somehow could sense that there was no escaping where I was.

I closed my eyes and sighed loudly, exhausted beyond measure, even though I had been given ample time to feel rested.

After a few moments, I could still sense the presence of the man who had spoken to me, and I hesitantly opened my eyes. I was not truly prepared for what I saw.

There was a man standing to the side of the bed, his crimson eyes immediately catching my own, and I knew that somehow my nightmare had begun. He was the person who held the key to my future, and I knew that although he may look ruggedly handsome and reserved, inside lurked the mind of a sociopath.

He was tall and slender, but still somehow his body exuded power. He had a chisled jaw line, and a slender nose. His hair was a messy, dirty blonde, with slight curls that framed his forehead. Every inch of him exuded power, and strength, and his crimson colored irises only cemented the fact that this man was to be my gatekeeper.

"Let me introduce myself," he said in his thick accent, his eyes locking with mine, which were held wide open.

He picked up my hand and raised it to his mouth before he spoke.

"I am Alexei, but please dear, don't be afraid of me, I have no intention of hurting you."

I nodded as he closed the distance between his lips and the back of my hand, placing a small kiss there before he returned my hand to me. The sensation of his cool mouth on my overheated skin startled me and I shivered in response. I had been touched by vampires my entire life, but his unfamiliar one was off putting.

Even though he looked terrifying, I could somehow tell that he was speaking the truth. He wasn't going to directly injure me, his wounds would go much deeper.

I still had yet to speak to him, and I really didn't have any desire to, so as he stood there and observed me, I remained still and silent.

"Well, I guess that we should get things started," he said as he walked over to a cart holding a large metal tray on the top of it.

From my vantage point, I could only see the faint outline of what I assumed to be surgical tools, but he surprised me when his hand settled on an object and he pulled up what seemed to be a rather large needle attached to a syringe filled with a dull yellow liquid.

"This," he said as he made his way over to the head of the bed. There appeared to be stand holding a large bag of the red liquid I could only assume to be human blood. "is a drug that will help make your eggs viable. It will be given to you in several doses, over the next few days, then we will come and check your progress."

He placed the needle against a small plastic vial that was attached to the tube leading to my hand, and depressed the needle on the syringe, sending the liquid into the stream of blood flowing into my body.

"It might make you a little loopy, possibly even queasy. If that is the case, here is something to help you with that," he said as he slid a small cylindrical bowl into the area next to me on the bed.

"I am going to leave you now, but Nahuel will stay close, if you need anything, just call for him and he will attend to you."

I nodded my head and watch his form retreat from the room, unlocking and relocking the door he exited from. There was only a deadbolt on the door, but it was obviously one that required a key on both sides, because there was no sign of a latch to turn.

It was official, I was trapped, and as the drugs began to run through my system I became violently ill and heaved a large amount of blood into the bowl off to my side before I fell onto the bed in exhaustion.

I repeated the action several more times before my body fell victim to the sense of tiredness I felt, and I dreamt about the horrible things that were to come.

**Edward POV**

* * *

Never in my life have I felt this way. Everything is falling apart, and my world is being turned upside down.

When Bella was in danger, my only concern was for her, it was always for her, she was my mate; she was my life. Now, I would sacrifice anything to save my daughter, because no matter how much Bella and I mean to each other, she means more. She was a miracle conceived by our love, she completes both of us, she makes us a family, and I am helpless in this situation.

Ever since the day she was born, I have always wanted to protect her, I never expected to be a father, but it has been so much more than I ever wanted in life. Renesmee has challenged me in ways I never knew possible, and it pains me to know that her entire life has been torn apart.

For all intensive purposes, she believes that her fiancée is dead, a psychotic half breed vampire has kidnapped her for god knows what. She must be broken and terrified, and I can't even do anything to stop it. The guilt I feel is overwhelming, because I should have been able to prevent this, I should have been able to save her.

"Edward, stop it," Bella whispered from her seat in the airplane beside me.

I looked over to her and she had a look of concern on her face, I knew that she was just as scared as I was about this whole situation, but she was trying to comfort me.

"I know, I just can't help but feel somewhat responsible, we should have known," I responded, squeezing our entwined hands.

She leaned over and kissed my cheek before she rested her head against my shoulder.

"Edward, there was no way to prevent this, we had absolutely no idea anything like this was going to happen. Even Alice couldn't have predicted this, we were left defenseless. I know you are worried about her, but she is stronger than you think, she will survive this until we get to her. We can stop this, I know it's hard, but I know I won't stop fighting until we get our daughter back."

"I know, but I'm scared. What if the Volturi try to come? I can't protect all of you. What if we have to choose a life we never wanted to save her?"

The thought had been plaguing my mind ever since we left the airport in LA. I never wanted to let my life get to this point, I was enjoying the peace we had found since Nessie was a child. Maybe we got too comfortable, maybe if we would have protected her better it never would have gotten this far.

"We won't know until we get there, but we will make that decision when it comes time. I won't let you leave us, so don't get any stupid ideas."

I let out an emotionless laugh, I knew that my wife was right, there was no point in dwelling on the unknown, but I also knew that I refused to give up my life or my family without a fight.

_Edward, they still can't find them._

Alice's thoughts were calling to me from the seat on the other side of me, I could tell that she didn't want to alarm Bella, so I turned to face her, so we could continue our silent exchange.

_Demeitri is close, but I think that he knows that he is being followed now. He has made the decision to find whoever is on his trail. We need to get to Zafrina before he does._

I nodded and motioned for her to continue.

_When we land, we need to hunt; we need to be as strong as possible if we are going to have a confrontation. Do you want to go straight to Demeitri? If we make that decision, I can look for the outcome._

I thought about it for a moment, and as much as I didn't want to, I knew that we needed help before the rest of the family members were able to get to Brazil. Maybe if we joined forces with Demeitri and his small guard, then we could get to them. My only real concern was whether or not the rest of the Volturi had been called in to help them since they were still having trouble finding them.

I nodded a confirmation, but before she could try to control her visions to look for something, I grabbed her arm and mouthed 'Aro'. Bella didn't need to know what we were talking about, she would only worry, and I wanted to know what we were up against before we got off this plane.

_The last time I checked, they still thought that Demeitri was tracking someone with a new power. He is giving him his space unless he requests help. So far, he hasn't, he's afraid that Aro will get wind of his failure._

I mouthed 'Thank You' to her, and she settled back into her chair.

The stagnant air circulating the plane was making things worse. We hadn't been able to hunt before we needed to leave Victoria, and we were paying for it. Bella had learned to control her hunger in confined spaces, but judging by the grip on my hand, she wasn't going to last much longer.

"Bella, are you alright, love?" I whispered in her ear.

She gulped, obviously she was having trouble with her venom, which was a very, very bad sign.

Leaning into my arm and gripping my hand tighter, she whispered into my ear.

"We should have stopped in LA, as soon as we land, we need to go, I can't handle a crowded airport."

Her voice was borderline growl, and I knew that the twenty minutes until the plane touched down were going to be more than challenging. I had been abstaining from human blood for well over seventy years, and the burn in the back of my throat was making it hard for me to concentrate.

Alice's visions were coming in flashes, but I could see that Demeitri was determined to keep his mission a secret from the heads of the Volturi. They didn't approve of failure, and even though he was a vital part of their guard, there were many ways to punish someone who was out of line.

He was still trying to decide on whether or not he would leave his area in the jungle to look for Zafrina and her sisters. They were making sure to stay well out of sight and far off into the jungle away from the three guard members, but Demeitri would have no trouble finding them if he wanted to.

All of a sudden, she reached up and grabbed my arm.

_Edward, you need to keep hold of Bella until we get into the jungle. If you don't she will go after someone. She's having a hard time controlling it._

Great, just what we needed, my wife was going all bloodthirsty on us, my daughter was still being held captive where we couldn't find her, three psychotic members of the guard were patrolling the jungle and were in the way of us getting to her, and three of our friends were probably in danger because of this.

I could only hope that Esme and Japser had gotten to the southern nomads, because we needed reinforcements. With the strength that Demeitri and Felix both possessed, we needed more than six vampires to take them on. Even with our plethora of gifts, we were going to have to play this smart.

There was no time to waste, and everything was getting to a boiling point. There were too many unknowns and we didn't have time for anything to get in the way. We had no idea why he had really taken Renesmee, and if it was for something other than companionship, then we didn't have any time to spare.

Bella's grip on my hand was turning my knuckles white, and I could tell that she had long since stopped breathing. I wanted to talk to her to calm her down, but if she talked she would have to start breathing again. I only wished that she was calm enough to put her shield down, because then I would at least be able to hear what she was thinking.

Right as I leaned down to whisper something in her ear, a bell indicating a captain's message was just about to be aired. I could hear the flight attendants thinking about it from their jump seats in the front of the plane.

"Hello ladies and gentleman, the runways coming into Rio are a little bit congested this morning. The time on the ground is Five forty two a.m. There are some winds out of the northwest and the high temperature for today is thirty nine degrees Celsius. We should be able to land here in a few minutes, but our gate is occupied. Once we get onto the ground, the fight crew will be serving snacks to those passengers who would like them while we wait for our gate. Thank you, and we hope you fly with us again soon."

Give me a break. As if we weren't already on a tight enough schedule, this nonsense had to happen. It was becoming very difficult to keep my temper in check, and if we weren't in such a hurry, it would have been easier just to run from Canada to Brazil.

"Bella honey, you can do this, just close your eyes and focus. Renesmee needs you. You have always been stronger than you think, and if you concentrate, you can do this. Just don't talk, and don't breathe."

I gripped onto her arm with my other hand. Ever since her newborn strength had worn off, she was weaker than I was, but a thirsty vampire is unpredictable, and a thirsty, disoriented, angry vampire was even worse.

As the plane landed and began to taxi into the terminal, Alice's visions started to get a little disturbing.

First Bella was grabbing a flight attendant and taking him to the bathroom in hopes to 'join the mile high club', which were not my personal favorite, because thinking of my wife seducing a male flight attendant, even though her motives were to kill, sent my jealous tendencies into overdrive.

Then they became milder, she would find a drug sniffing dog and take him into the airport bathroom. More blood appropriate, but still dangerous. She could get sloppy, and we didn't need any witnesses.

I kept my hold on her arm and whispered reassurances in her ear, and then her decisions seemed to calm down, and Alice was getting visions of her bolting out the nearest exit and off into the jungle a few miles from the airport.

We needed to keep her calm, and thank god that Alice was here with me, because I couldn't have done it myself.

The plane started to taxi towards a gate that had just emptied, and as we pulled up, Bella jumped as the gate ramp connected to the outside of the plane. It was a sound that the other passengers in the plane would barely hear, but I knew she was getting jumpy. We just needed to keep her controlled so she wouldn't draw attention to us.

_Edward, as soon as they open those doors, pull her into the aisle and start moving. I'll stay right behind you incase she tries to fight you._

As soon as she said that, the familiar clicking noise of the hatch being depressurized started, and then the door was pulled open. The fasten seatbelt sign was turned off, and I pulled Bella up before anyone in the rest of the plane could even get into the aisle.

Alice stayed right on my tail as I pushed Bella forward, keeping a tight grasp on both of her arms.

"Alright, sorry guys, we have another flight to catch, sorry," Alice was saying to the other passengers on the plane as we pushed through them.

People's thoughts were assaulting me, ranging from the pissed off people we were pushing past shouting silent profanities at us, to the teenage boy in first class commenting on how pissed off the hot chick I was holding onto looked. I'm sure that Bella looked terrifying, but we didn't have time to waste.

As soon as we made our way through the plane and onto the ramp, Alice stepped in front of Bella to run interference. She was her usual chipper self, and people got the message and got out of our way.

A low grumbling noise was forming in Bella's throat, and I was hoping we could get her outside before she tried anything reckless.

I knew she would never let herself hurt a human, but she was pushing her limits, and we shouldn't have been so reckless.

The second we spotted an exit to the outside of the airport, Alice grabbed one of Bella's arms, and we walked at a fast human pace towards the line of taxi's waiting at the curb.

She got in, holding onto Bella and we forced her into the backseat with me following behind.

"Fast as you can, drive to the nearest boat dock to go on an Amazon river cruise," I commanded the cabbie, hoping that he understood English.

He turned and looked at me with a confused look on his face, so I quickly repeated it in Portuguese, and he took off. Weaving through traffic, he made his way away from the city, and towards the nearest harbor.

_She's fine Edward, we just need to be quick about this._

Alice barked a few more commands to the cab driver in his native language and he accelerated faster and there were boats off into the distance coming into view.

As soon as the car stopped, I threw several large bills, in American dollars at him and we pulled Bella from the cab.

She was shaking, and as soon as we pulled her away from the cab, she growled and tried to loosen our hold on her arms.

Alice took off towards the nearest tree line, and within minutes the three of us were under the cover of the canopy. Since it was still early in the morning, the sun had yet to come out fully, so we were able to get through the harbor unnoticed.

As soon as we were a few miles into the jungle, Alice sprinted forward, leaving me with Bella in tow, and headed off towards the sound of a strumming heartbeat. I smelled it instantly, and I could tell Bella could too by the snarl she unleashed.

We ran faster, and as soon as we were within reach, I released Bella and she scaled a large tree. Alice and I walked in a tight circle at the base of the tree. We could hear snarling and scratching noises, and I knew that the jaguar was trying to fight with her.

After a few moments, after she had drained the large cat, Bella jumped back to the forest floor, inches in front of me, and licked a drop of blood from the corner of her mouth. I chuckled at her and she turned towards Alice with a triumphant look on her face.

"He tried, but I managed to get away without a stray drop or scratch to my shirt. Aren't you proud Alice?"

Alice broke into a hysterical fit of laughter and hugged Bella. Bella had started off as a very messy hunter who like to destroy clothing left and right, but she had learned since then to hunt a little more gracefully.

"Ok, girls, lets hunt a little more and then head towards them. We need to get to Demeitri before nightfall, that's when he is going to break to look for who is following him, right Alice?"

"Yeah, let's go," Alice chimed, and off through the jungle brush she ran, with Bella and I close behind her.

I could outrun Alice with my eyes closed, but I was not going to let Bella leave my side. Only time would tell how many hours we still had left with each other.

**A/N: Aww.....poor Edward, Bella wants to join the mile high club.......sorry guys, couldn't help myself........:)**

**You know what to do! Read and REVIEW!**


	33. Discoveries and Confrontations

**A/N: Ok, so not all of you liked the last chapter, and truth be told, it wasn't my best work. I needed them to be in the same time period in order for the rest of the sequence to work so I had to sort of stall out the Edward POV a little to make them fit. **

**For those of you who are concerned about Jacob, yes, he is still alive, and he will be mentioned in this chapter. That's all I am going to tell you.**

**Please remember that the more feedback you give me, the better I can make this story, so even if its only a few sentences, please take time to review. Thanks!**

**Chapter Thirty-three: Discoveries and Confrontations**

**Nessie POV**

* * *

After my body recovered from the drugs, I aimlessly scanned my room to see if there were any distractions to keep my mind occupied. I knew if I was left to myself long enough, the depression would overtake me, and the feelings of guilt would wash over me again.

I tried to pull myself up from the bed, but I was too weak, and I was still attached to the IV hanging behind me. The drug induced stupor I had been in all night had faded, and I could tell that it had worked through my system. I still felt lightheaded, and my stomach felt like it was on fire. I knew with the human blood in my system that I most likely would not need human food, but my stomach gurgled and lurched with the desire for something with a little more protein.

When I woke up, I had the strangest desire for peanut butter, and I couldn't help but smile at my random tendencies, but then I remembered where I was and nothing seemed to be in perspective anymore. I couldn't just walk to the kitchen and make myself a snack. I would never be able to walk around in the cool morning air again, wondering what my day would bring me.

I was being held hostage and bent to the whim of two men who I barely knew anything about. Given the interactions I had with both of them, I wasn't exactly sure if I wanted to get to know either of them. I had always wanted to believe the best in people and not jump to conclusions, but I had been kidnapped for some sick breeding experiment to overthrow a centuries old ruling class of a mythological vampire world.

The desire to be human was stronger than ever inside of me, because things like this didn't happen to normal humans. Normal humans could walk around with their significant other, not worrying about whether or not some vampire was going to walk into their life and turn it upside down. They didn't have to worry about getting strange looks from people as they walked down the street, or planning a wedding around the schedule of the sun because of the guests.

Although now, I guess wedding planning shouldn't be a priority, because I would be alone for the rest of my life. _They_ had assured that, and I now know why my father had been so unhappy before he met my mother. Being alone in this world of vampires and never ending life was depressing, especially when everyone you knew was in love.

I know that if I were ever to get out of this situation that I couldn't be around my family anymore. Being surrounded by that much adoration and affection would crush me. I would just have to find a way to stay close to them but try to lead my own life. Not that life would have much purpose without Jacob; nothing would anymore.

Ever since I met Alexei, I have been confused. He was nothing but courteous towards me, and I wondered what his true intentions were. I often wished that I possessed my father's gift, because then I would at least know what I was up against. I wanted to believe that they wouldn't hurt me, but having seen the intensity of the fury in Nahuel's eyes when he took me, I was unsure of it.

I was brought out of my reverie as the weight on the bed shifted and I could feel heat radiating from a spot behind me as I laid on my side.

_Nahuel._

Trying to come up with a way to avoid another interaction with him, I clamped my eyes closed and tried to even out my breathing. I knew that he probably wouldn't buy it, but if I could at least get myself some continued privacy, I might be able to make it out of this situation with my mental capacities intact.

"Ness," he whispered as he placed a hand on my side. "How are you feeling? I know you were very ill last night, I wanted to see if I could do anything to make you more comfortable."

There he goes trying to be sweet again. How was I supposed to remain angry and bitter about this when he goes and tries to comfort me? I think that I liked the creepy, vengeful, murdering, kidnapper better than the "Nate" side of his personality. If vampires were capable of multiple personality disorder, _he_ would have it, without a doubt.

I sighed and rolled onto my back so I could face him. His hand shifted as I moved and laid over the thin cotton of the shirt covering my stomach, his heat radiating into my body.

As I gazed up at him in a mix of annoyance and relief, he smiled at me sweetly.

"I'm still a little out of it. I just really want to be left alone if that's alright."

He gave me a pained look and removed his hand from my stomach. There was something in his eyes that I hadn't seen before. Arrogance, lust, desire, power, anger, I had seen those in his eyes before, but now I was seeing something totally different, something a little more raw, something that resembled remorse. I couldn't understand it, on the plane, describing their '_operation'_, he had been so sure of himself, so determined, and now he looked like I killed his puppy because I wanted to be left alone to wallow in self pity.

He shifted along the edge of the mattress, and smiled weakly as he pulled himself up from the bed.

There was something about the look in his eyes that made me want to comfort him, and I wasn't exactly sure why I was feeling this towards him.

"Wait…" I whispered when he turned to go.

He tensed and I could hear his heartbeat pickup as he returned to my side.

"Is there something you need?" he asked, searching my eyes for something.

"No, I just wanted to ask you a question."

He looked confused, but he sat down on the edge of the bed again and nodded for me to continue.

"I know you explained everything to me before, but I can't help but feel you were leaving something very important out of it all," I started, taking a deep breath. "Why? Why are you doing this?"

He huffed and sighed loudly, running his hand across his face and along his chin. He shook his head from side to side and gave me a pained expression.

"I….I mean, you don't have to tell me, but from what I remember….uh…..you never wanted anything to do with your father……why do you want to continue his plans?"

His body shifted as he turned to face me, looking into my eyes as he tucked a stray hair behind my ear.

"I don't," he whispered, although I don't know if it was a response to me, or if he was talking to himself.

"I….I don't understand."

"When they came for my family, Huilen and I were not with Joham. We had only seen him a few times since he decided to increase his numbers. Then we heard that the Volturi were intent on making sure that they got rid of him, but I didn't know how my sisters figured into that equation. I had kept in touch with some of them, and they were oblivious to his 'master plan'," he said, using air quotes.

I furrowed my brow in confusion, Alice's visions had included all of them, I couldn't believe for a minute that he wasn't part of his father's life, it didn't make sense.

He turned slightly, so I couldn't see his eyes anymore, and continued.

"When we heard that they were coming, I took Huilen with me, I wanted to protect my sisters, they didn't deserve the punishment that the Volturi were intending to give to them. They feared them, some of my sisters had gifts, and I knew that they were intent on trying to obtain them for their own benefit. I couldn't allow it, so I went to go and try to get my father away from them before they got caught in the middle."

He paused for a long moment, running his hands through his hair, and I could see a faint tear rolling down his cheek as he continued, his voice cracking slightly.

"I was too late, I couldn't help them. When I got to the cliff, they had already killed my father, and they were cornering my sisters. Aro wanted to keep them, but Caius wanted to destroy them. Before they could come to a decision, Alexei found my aunt and I in the forest off to the side of where the confrontation took place, but he wasn't alone. He had a few members of the guard with him, and they took us to join them. On the way, he injected me with some sort of liquid, and it burned as it ran through my veins."

He swallowed hard, and then turned back to face me.

"One of my sisters panicked, and she tried to fight back, Alec quickly incapacitated all of them, and a member of the guard killed her. Caius freaked out, and ordered the guard to take care of the threat, and they quickly dispatched of my sisters. During the commotion, Alexei disappeared, and he took Huilen with him. I was left alone with Aro, and his brothers, while they decided what to do with me."

I reached over and touched his arm, knowing that it was difficult for him to be telling me this. I could tell by his tone of voice and the wetness threatening to spill out of his eyes, that losing his sisters was painful for him. I couldn't even imagine being put in that situation, being left alone while the Volturi decides your fate.

"I stood there, surrounded by the choking purple smoke of my sister's bodies being burned, hoping for some sort or reprieve. Wishing that they would somehow spare my life."

The tears streamed down his cheeks and he placed his hand on top of mine, taking in a deep breath.

"Caius decided that he wanted to kill me himself, and he took a dagger out of his cloak as he picked me up and held me out over the cliff. I had never been so terrified in my entire life, and I began to beg for forgiveness. I closed my eyes, waiting for him to run the cold blade over my neck, but he never did. Somehow my cries had gotten to him and he released me."

At this point, he feigned a smile and continued.

"I didn't even hesitate, I ran, as fast as I could, and to my astonishment, they didn't follow. I wandered the jungle for weeks, alone, and scared, and eventually I ended up in Rio. After that, everything changed, I had this strange effect on people, suddenly people did whatever I asked, without hesitation. At first I thought nothing of it, but then when I found my aunt later on that year, and she was with _him_, everything clicked into place."

I looked up to him again, and there was a tinge of anger in his eyes again, but I didn't think that it was directed at me.

"What happened?"

"My gift, Alexei explained that he had enhanced my gift, and that is how I was able to get free. He knew that if he disappeared with my aunt and me, that we would be hunted, but somehow he figured out that if he enhanced my gift that I would be able to survive it."

He paused, and then I motioned for him to continue.

"So he convinced me that I was part of the key to exacting vengeance for my sisters deaths on the Volturi. There was a catch though, and I wasn't sure if I could go through with it."

I gave him a confused look and he sighed, but continued.

"I had to find you, you are the real key to making this work. When I first met you, I didn't know what to expect, but then I became enthralled with you. I couldn't get you out of my head. After that, I had planned to not return home, I wanted to stay as close to you as possible."

I tried to pull my hand back from him, his confession was surprising, and it was making me uncomfortable.

"Um, I…I…..uh, I never felt that way, about you, I'm sorry," I said as I reclaimed my hand.

He hung his head down and sighed, whispering, "I know." I wasn't sure if I was supposed to hear it, but I did nevertheless.

"What changed? Why did you take me?"

"Because my aunt threatened to come get me if I didn't return home, that is when this mess started, that is when they came after her again, forcing me to realize that we need to stop them. And without you, we would never succeed."

"Oh." I said, my brain spinning with all of this new information. Nahuel was quite possibly in love with me, and as off putting as that was, he had tried to keep me out of this. It was never his intention to put me in the middle of this. That realization made me question every feeling I had been having towards him.

I would never, ever return his affection, but somehow I felt horrible about what he had been put through. I also felt ultimately guilty. The Volturi had been oblivious to his existence before I was born, and I was the reason he had lost his entire family. I was the reason that Alexei had been put into the service of the Volturi. My existence had destroyed his entire life.

Before I had the chance to apologize to him for my affect on his life, the lock clicking into place startled both of us, and Nahuel quickly kissed me on the forehead and whispered, "I won't let him hurt you," in my ear.

I didn't know what to make of it, but within seconds, Alexei was standing next to my bed, with Nahuel by his side.

"Are you ready for another dose?" he asked with a sickly smirk on his face.

I groaned, not wanting to spend the day with my head over a basin, but nodded my head to the inevitable.

"Well, we will get to that later, but first I want to give you something else."

Nahuel cringed, and grabbed my hand giving it a light squeeze as Alexei held a syringe up to the IV bag adapter and a thick white liquid began to swirl in with the blood making its way through my system.

Alexei let out a light chuckle, and walked to leave the room, turning around halfway there, "Once it's through her system, come find me, and we can run some tests. I'm interested to see the results."

Still confused for a second, I looked between the two of them, and Nahuel looked like he was angry at him.

Then the burning started. I had once heard my mother talk about what it felt like during the transformation, but I was confused as to why they would do that to me. Vampires couldn't conceive, so why would turning me help their plan.

Alexei finished his trek to the door, and swiftly opened and closed it, locking it behind him. As if it wasn't already enough that he had destroyed my life, I was left helpless and writhing in pain as Nahuel tried to comfort me.

"Shhh….it's ok, it will stop soon, it just hurts for awhile and then once its in your system it will clear up," he whispered, holding me against his chest.

This new comforting side of him was completely creeping me out, but it was somehow making me feel better. He didn't blame me for his predicament and the way his life had turned out, if anything I would have been convinced he was secretly trying to protect me, which made absolutely no sense.

As if he could will away the pain, suddenly the burning sensation subsided, and everything around me became amplified. I felt energized somehow, and I wondered what in the hell Alexei had done to me.

"Try it," Nahuel said, holding the palm of my hand up to his cheek.

He nodded, and I realized what had happened. Why he had told me the story about Alexei. He had just done the same thing to me that he had done to him.

I concentrated and suddenly I could feel a surge of energy coursing through my veins and Nahuel's eyes widened.

The entire scene of my memories of that winter night in the clearing, when I had first seen Nahuel played through his head. The clarity of the whole image as I was imagining it was intensified, and it was as if it was happening before my eyes.

The transference of my memories had always been vivid, but never to this degree. Everything was amplified, and I could even feel the crispness of the winter air as it danced around our heated bodies. I could imagine the way that Jacob's soft fur felt in my hands, and I could actually feel it. The whole thing was quite bizarre, and from the look on Nahuel's face, I could tell that he could feel it too.

"Wow," I whispered, and Nahuel nodded his head in agreement.

Things had just gotten a lot more interesting, and I wondered what else had become amplified along with my memories.

**Edward POV**

* * *

After spending most of the morning, deep in the jungle, avoiding anything with a human scent, we were done hunting and headed along the Amazon to the cliff dwelling where Zafrina lived with her sisters.

We had been unable to contact her, because of their dislike of technology, so we needed to get her scent to try to find a way to get to her. Rosalie and Emmett had checked in with us, telling us that they had gotten to Tanya, and were flying into Rio with Tanya, Kate and Garrett. Carmen and Eleazar were going to take a detour and try to round up some nomads in order to increase our numbers.

We had no idea what we were up against, but we needed numbers, just in case. Nahuel was most likely not in this alone, and whatever his intentions were, we need to take him and his cohorts down fast, in order to save my daughter. Time was of the essence, and I was cursing the fact that it was taking us this long to get to her.

Bella was oddly silent, she wasn't even cracking inane jokes to try to hide the fact that she was ashamed of her actions on the plane in Rio. I could tell that she was under entirely too much stress over this whole situation, but I wasn't really sure what I could do to help her. Being helpless when it came to the danger our daughter was in was not a pleasant feeling, and I could tell that Bella somehow felt responsible, because she had encourage Nessie's friendship with "Nate".

Alice was her usual chipper self, although I could tell that she was disturbed by the radio silence coming from Esme and Jasper. Esme had sent us a text message saying that they had located Peter and Charlotte in Mexico, but we hadn't been able to reach them. The only reason that we even knew that they were headed towards us was because of the tracking network that all of our phones were linked on.

Her visions had become clearer, and we could tell that after some convincing, that Demeitri and crew would help us, but with certain conditions. I wasn't anticipating a confrontation with the Volturi, but I wasn't going to take any chances either.

It was with this knowledge, that we sought out our old friends, as well as the trio of Volturi guard members to attempt to rescue our daughter from her captors and whatever demented scheme that they had brewing.

The jungle surrounding us was filled with a multitude of wildlife, and it was refreshing that the only sounds we could hear were the soft swishing of leaves in the canopy overhead, and the faint thumping heartbeats and the sound of the animals moving all around us. The beauty of the Amazon enthralled me, it was like being transported back in time. Our life in the human world was filled with the hum of thoughts constantly bouncing around in my brain, and the sound of the manmade consumer products that human life revolved around.

The jungle was raw, and uncensored, and I was glad that if we were truly going in to battle that I was able to fully clear my head beforehand.

"Edward," Bella said loudly to bring me out of my constant state of analysis.

"Yes, love?"

"Your phone, it's buzzing, pick it up," she said with a smirk on her face. She knew that I wasn't paying much attention as we bolted through the brush.

"Oh, sorry," I responded as I pulled the little black phone out of my pocket.

"Hello?"

"Edward, good I got a hold of you."

"Carlisle, what's going on?"

"Well, Jacob's injuries are still pretty severe, but he's been in and out of consciousness for the past twenty minutes, I think he's out of the coma for now. I was able to stop all of the internal bleeding, and he's healing quite nicely."

I took in a cleansing breath and said, "Thank god."

Knowing that Jacob was still alive and out of the hard part of his recovery was good news for us all. Pulling my daughter out of her inevitable depression from this situation was going to be easier if she knew that Jacob wasn't really dead.

"Edward, I've got to go now, they need me at the hospital for a little while today, keep in touch and I will let you know if there are any further developments. Be safe and let everyone know that I love them."

His voice was tinged with worry, and I didn't need to read minds to know that he was worried. He was just like me, when it came down to a fight, he liked to know that he was participating to keep his family safe, to keep Esme safe. I felt bad for pulling him out of it and being isolated at home, but he is the only one who could save Jacob, and him not being here to be there was more important than any of what we were doing.

"You be safe too Carlisle, I'll call you when we are all together again. We've got to go, we're almost there."

I hung up the phone, relieved that it was good news. Bella and Alice were both standing before me with huge grins on their faces.

_Bella saved the day, yet again._

Alice's thoughts were always an amusement to me, but she was right, Bella had saved Jacob, she had gotten his heart beating again, and I was grateful for her struggle.

"What?" Bella said, looking between the two of us as we laughed.

"Oh, nothing love, Alice was just pointing out the obvious again."

"Ok, well, if you two are done with your moment, let's go, we are almost there," she said, swinging around her hands at the word moment.

We ran the last few miles to the cliff face, and we instantly picked up on Zafrina's scent. Alice paused inhaling a large draw of air in, and then she stood completely rigid, obviously picking up on a vision.

The image of a waterfall cascaded through my brain, and I could see Zafrina, Senna and Kachiri standing in the water at the edge of it, while three cloaked figures stood off to the shore, waiting.

"Let's go," Alice chimed, obviously recognizing where they were. "It's not that far from here, hurry, we have to get to them before they get into the water."

The three of us bolted through the brush, leaping over fallen trees and large leaves danced around us. The animals this deep into the jungle were all running away as we approached, their instincts obviously recognizing what we were.

Bella was squeezing my hand tightly, as we followed Alice, who was skipping and dodging around trees, her tiny frame flying through the air.

Once we got to a break in the trees, I could hear water running, and I was assaulted with a multitude of scents. Three were very familiar, and musky, those of Zafrina and her sisters, and then the others were a little more vague, but I knew who they belonged to. All of the Volturi's scents were unmistakable, especially the pungent sickly sweet scent of Felix. It was like a combination of melon and human sweat, sweet, but musky.

"Shh," Alice said, slowing us down as we reached the edge of the tree line, the sunlight streaming in through the cracks in the leaves.

I looked over to Bella, and her cheeks were sparkling as the light danced off her face, and I was glad that I was able to share her beauty for the rest of our lives. Even though I had been reluctant about it for so long, spending an eternity with Bella was all I had ever wanted.

We could hear the rustling of leaves and the snapping of branches, and then all of a sudden, thoughts streamed into my brain.

They were being chased. Zafrina and her sisters were not far from us, but Felix was in pursuit, as well as Demeitri. Heidi was trying to intercept them from the opposite end, but Zafrina was messing with her. Her gift was distracting all of them, as they approached the water.

Alice grabbed both of our hands and pulled us out into the open. The sunlight glinted off of all of us, our exposed skin glistening in the warm afternoon sun. The water was rushing a few feet in front of us, and I could see the drop at the end of the cliff to our left, the place where Alice had seen them in the water.

"Jump," she ordered as she pulled us up to the edge of the river.

Without a moments hesitation, she bent her knees and went sailing through the air, twisting as she landed, so she could face us.

The thoughts running through my brain were getting louder by the minute, and I knew that this was where they were all headed. A few more moments, and we would be face to face with the six of them.

Bella squeezed my hand and I looked over at her as she lowered herself into a crouch. I joined her and our eyes connected briefly before we both shot up into the air and sailed over the water beneath us. It reminded me of the first time that she jumped the river when we were in Forks, but back then, she had been a lot stronger than me.

We both landed in a crouch on the other side of Alice as the first figures broke the tree line in front of us. It was Heidi, and she was scarcely aware that she was standing a few feet from us. She had a glazed over look in her eye, and I could tell that she was definitely under the affect of one of Zafrina's visions.

As soon as she smelled us, she immediately halted, dropping to the ground and baring her teeth in our direction. She knew who we were, and she was surprisingly happy to see us. Little did she know, if it came down to taking sides, it wouldn't be hers.

"Hello Edward," she growled, as Bella took a step in front of me.

Bella had become fiercely jealous and protective in her vampire form, and I was glad that I was the one who could read minds, because I had been subjected to numerous inappropriate thoughts in our time in high school, and at Dartmouth. I had learned to tune it out, and knew that it was only part of the lure of a vampire. It didn't bother me nearly as much as the thoughts of teenage boys aimed at my wife, and later my daughter.

"Heidi," I said as I pulled Bella behind me again.

Before she could respond again, Zafrina bolted into the area between Heidi and the three of us, her two sisters holding hands and breaking through the trees directly behind her.

She inhaled quickly, a smile forming on her face as she turned to face us.

"Cullens, how nice to see you again," she said in her thick accent as she grabbed her sisters and led them in our direction.

Heidi continued to growl in our direction, but I could tell that she was hesitant to try anything since she knew it would be the six of us against her. She was not use to being a fighter, her gift was more than enough to serve her well.

"Bella, shield," I said softly, knowing that Heidi would try something to get leverage over us.

She nodded her head, and closed her eyes, taking in several deep breaths.

As she pushed the shield into place, I could hear Demeitri's thoughts as he lost the trail of Zafrina and her sisters, so I knew that she had been successful. If we were going to try to talk some sense into them, we needed to be protected incase it came down to running.

As Zafrina pulled her sisters over to us and drew Bella and Alice into a hug, the two Volturi thugs broke through the tree line, and joined Heidi.

They were both confused as to why the three of us were here, but Felix, in his arrogance was thinking about how much praise he was going to get for taking not only Zafrina, but Bella, Alice and I back in as well. Yeah, like we were going to let that happen.

The six of us turned towards them, me in front, Zafrina, Alice and Bella standing behind me, and Senna and Kachiri directly behind Zafrina. We had interacted with them on multiple occasions, but they were still leery of any interactions outside of their little coven.

Demeitri pulled Heidi up from her crouch, and he drew down the hood of his cloak, stepping forward, Felix and Heidi standing on each side of him, also lowering their hoods.

"Demeitri," I said, stepping forward slightly, my hands out in front of me, palm up in a gesture of peace.

A low growl arose from Bella's throat, and I turned and nodded towards her, indicating that I would be fine.

"Edward," Demeitri responded, his mouth twitching into an arrogant smile as Heidi continued to sneer and Felix grinned widely at Bella behind me. "So nice of you to join us, what may I ask do we owe the pleasure?"

"As much as I hate to admit this, we seem to have a common foe, so I propose we join forces to find them. Strength is in numbers, and I know that the three of you need our help as much as we do yours."

His thoughts turned to confusion, and then all of a sudden he seemed to understand.

"Huilen and her mate, Alexei," he said gruffly, and I nodded.

"Wait, mate? Since when has she had a mate? We were referring to her nephew, Nahuel."

"Well, well, well, Edward Cullen actually didn't know something, an interesting change in events," Felix snickered as he continued to trade glares with Bella.

Images and thoughts of a tall blonde man poured into my subconscious. All telling me about his research and development regarding half breeds. He was obviously the one behind the kidnapping, and I could only imagine what he planned to do with my daughter. Nahuel had obviously been a pawn in whatever his plans were.

Alice's voice coming from behind me, pulled me out of the stream of thoughts.

"What is his gift? I can't see him," she said matter of factly, stepping to my side.

"Well, he has a masking ability, that is why we are unable to find him, he won't let it down long enough for us to get to them," he said aloud, bombarding my thoughts again with more information about this man.

"We know the general location, but they are hidden somewhere, we can't seem to pinpoint exactly where."

This situation just somehow managed to get worse. Not only was she in danger of this mysterious man with a penchant for genetic experimentation, we had no way of finding them either.

"So what's the plan?" I said, stepping towards the three of them. We obviously need each other's help, so joining forces was inevitable, and Demeitri's thoughts seemed to agree.

He stepped out towards me, as Heidi and Bella both dropped into defensive positions, both women trying to be the protectors in this situation.

"We need to figure out a way to lure the nephew out, maybe Bella can help us with that, every time Heidi seems to get his attention, he uses his own gift on her to escape. He has only left the compound a few times since he returned, only to return with a few live humans, they are keeping someone in there, but I am not sure who."

"Renesmee," I said, knowing exactly who they were hiding.

Demeitri shot us a confused look, he didn't understand how our daughter played into all of this. Why she would want to be involved with Alexei and Nahuel.

"He took her, that is why we are here, Nahuel kidnapped our daughter."

He extended his hand out, and I hesitantly reached mine out as well. We shared a firm shake, and then he confirmed his acceptance to help silently as I nodded.

"One condition," I said, as he dropped my hand. "You three go back to Volterra once this is over and we were never here. Even Aro cannot know. My family goes nowhere with you, and my daughter is returned unharmed."

Demeitri nodded, and Felix snickered. Bella stood up and grabbed my arm, and Heidi did the same with Demeitri. An alliance had been formed, and I only hoped that I hadn't just joined forces with the devil, but only time would tell.


	34. Searching

**A/N: So this chapter is dedicated to Nostalgicmiss, because she totally helps me get my head out of my a** when I get overly analytical in my chapter planning…..so thank you girl, because you totally help me find the obvious and keep true to the vision……:)**

**Also, edwardisaputz, you convinced me…..part of this chapter is for you, but only because you send me such awesome PMs that put me in my place as a writer, and because you seem to be involved in this story more than I ever expected my readers to be……:)**

**Here is a special message to dazzledYes. Please go to school, my chapters will be here when you get back, I promise! And any of the rest of you who are neglecting your responsibilities to read my story, while I am honored, go do what you need to do and indulge in your guilty pleasure when you have time…I can wait for your reviews…..;)**

**Ok, on with the fun…….hope you all enjoy Demeitri and his smugness, cause I do….;)**

**Chapter Thirty-four: Searching**

**Nessie POV**

* * *

Nahuel and I sat there testing out my new visions for an unmeasured amount of time, until I had a very vivid memory of Jacob, and then I stopped. It was too painful; having him feeling that close to me but knowing he never would be was torture.

"Are you ok?" he whispered as I huffed and laid back against the bed.

"Would you be?" I spat, aggravated at him once again.

"I'm sorry," he said sadly, as he turned to face away from me. "I never meant to hurt you."

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that. Please go, I can't do this anymore," I said choking back tears. No matter how nice to me he was being at the moment, or how much he vowed to protect me from Alexei, it wouldn't change the fact that he was the reason I was here, and he was the reason I had no one to return to if I ever left.

He sighed and lifted himself up off of the bed and left the room, securing the lock behind him.

As I was left to myself again, the tears flowed freely and I closed my eyes, trying desperately to escape from reality. Dreams that had once been filled with happiness were now filled with horrible visions of a war between Alexei and the Volturi. The entire vampire world was drawn into it, and our kind fought until the brink of extinction. I witnessed my family running for their lives, and knew that I should have never been born.

The time since I had been born had been happy, but the Volturi were right to fear me, I brought the unknown with my existence. Being half human half vampire called both worlds into a precarious balance, one that was better off left undiscovered. I was a risk to exposure, and I knew that, but I struggled to separate myself and gain independence anyways. If I had just been able to blend in at school with the rest of my family, I would have never been in Victoria away from them, and I would have never met Nate, none of this horrible nightmare would have ever happened.

I tossed and turned in my darkened room, which was only filled with the sounds of my labored breathing and the faint beeping noises of the machines I was attached to. My stomach was once again killing me, and I wondered how long it would be before I was forced into a fit of heaving and choking as I was pumped full of those awful drugs.

Something didn't feel right about my reaction to them, he said I would get queasy, but when they were in my system, I was violently ill. So much so that I had blacked out from the pain and exhaustion after that first dose.

My body was obviously telling me that something was wrong, but I couldn't tell if it was the stress or something else; something much worse.

The minutes turned into hours, and after awhile, I didn't know how long I had been left alone in my bed. I had drifted in and out of consciousness and I could no longer tell my worries from my dreams, and this nightmare became all the more real.

I had been locked in this place for several days, and I was more scared than ever. I didn't know if anyone had come for me. I knew that my parents would not give up easily, but would they be able to find me? Would they be able to save me from these monsters? Would it be too late once they came for me? What would my life be like once we returned home? Would all of us be returning home, or would I be faced with the guilt of losing more of my family?

Every time I turned or twisted, a new and horrifying thought popped into my head, there was no where to escape, nothing I could do to avoid it. It was as if a weight was crushing my chest, pushing down on me until I couldn't breathe.

I don't know how long I laid there, trying to focus on something, anything to keep myself from falling asleep, or thinking about the future.

The lock clicking behind me brought me out of my panicked state.

When I turned to face the door, it returned once again and my heart thudded loudly in my chest. _He_ was back, and he was not a person I desired to see. Every time he looked at me, it was with calculation in the stare of his crimson eyes. He claimed that he would never hurt me, but I could tell it was all an act. He was the worst kind of predator, he was the kind that had a silver tongue, but would secretly stab you in the back while you weren't paying attention. Words didn't mean anything to him, they were just there for manipulation.

I could see the fear in Nahuel's eyes every time that he came near me, and I was finally understanding why. He would never be able to protect me from him, he wasn't strong enough to fight this kind of monster.

"Renesmee," he said in his thick accent, a faint smirk appearing on his face. "I am here to see how you are doing, I heard that my application was successful."

I nodded, hoping that he would just experiment with my new power and then leave. He made me uncomfortable, and being in here alone with him wasn't helping. As much as I hated the awkward interactions with Nahuel, I would have much preferred it if he was in the room.

He sat down on the bed beside me and took my hand in his icy one. I don't know if it was the fact that I could tell my body temperature was elevated recently, or the fact that my only interactions with vampires in recent years were my family, but his touch was startling. It was burning my hand in it's coldness, and I jerked back at the sensation.

"Go ahead, demonstrate for me, I want to see what he was talking about, he described it very vividly."

I hesitantly placed my hand on his forearm, and showed him the first time I had ever seen him. The look on his face as he kissed my hand, the gleam in the crimson of his iris as he appraised me. I could feel the hairs on the back of my arm standing up at the memory, and touching him made me even more uncomfortable. There was something else, though, a current flowed between us and I could feel as though some kind of barrier between us snapped as I maintained contact with his skin.

He smiled for a brief moment, but then his demeanor changed rather abruptly. He pulled my hand from his arm rather roughly, and threw it in my lap. He had a stunned look on his face, like I had done something horrible. It was a look that a human would have if they touched a flame for too long. I couldn't understand it, what had just happened, I had only shown him an innocent memory, why would that affect him like that?

"I see that my trial was successful, I won't need any further demonstrations, so please, refrain from touching me," he said rather gruffly.

I looked at him in confusion and he stood up from the bed and wandered over to the familiar tray of instruments and syringes by the door. He turned around and walked back over to me, obviously armed with another dose of that horrible chemical he had been feeding into my system.

I groaned and he looked at me in surprise.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked me, mock concern etching his features. He was a good actor, but I was not convinced, he was secretly entertained that he could put me through such anguish.

"I….I just don't like what that does to me. The last dose had me sick for hours."

He frowned and then looked over to a machine to the right of my bed, it had a string of paper hanging down the front, a readout of some sort I presumed. He studied it briefly and then walked over to the IV bag, giving it a light squeeze.

Whenever I looked up at the bag, it had always been full, but I could feel that my body had been consuming every bit of energy that the blood within it was providing. He must have been replacing it in my sleep, when I wasn't paying attention, and I shivered at the thought. I didn't like the idea of him being in the same room with me while I was unconscious.

He raised the syringe in his hand up to the connection in the IV tube and released the familiar yellowish liquid into it. I could feel the effects instantly as it traveled down and into my body. My stomach twisted and churned, and I could already tell that it was not going to be pleasant. I had been feeling much worse since he gave me the first dose, and I could tell that this was only going to add to my discomfort.

"Here," he said shoving the familiar basin to my side. "I will be back in the morning for an exam. I need to see the progress of the drug on your body. Again, if you need anything, Nahuel is close by, feel free to call to him."

With that, he abruptly turned around and exited the room, making sure to secure the lock behind him. He was truly a very cryptic man, and I wandered why he had such a strange reaction to the enhancement of my gift. Was I missing something? Did something happen that I was not aware of?

Before I could get any further into my analysis of his bizarre behavior, my stomach lurched and I heaved into the basin at my side. Then I threw myself back against the pillows and panted as I tried to stop the room from spinning.

Within minutes, after I got sick for the second time, Nahuel was coming through the door, cradling me in his arms, whispering soothing words as he tried to keep my hair back.

Whatever was happening to me was not pleasant, and it was his fault, but he was trying to take care of me and I didn't have the effort to fight him anymore.

After I had officially emptied the contents of my entire stomach into the basin, he disappeared into the bathroom to dispose of it, and before I could see him come back, the exhaustion overtook me as I slumped back into the pillows.

Luckily, I was so tired the only thing that consumed my dreams was blackness.

**Edward POV**

* * *

After shaking hands with Demeitri, the smug ringleader of this rag tag bunch of Volturi guards, I realized that I had done something I had never wanted to do in my life; actually ask a member of the Volturi for help. They never forgot their debts, and I knew that something had to give when this whole thing was over. Our only option was to keep the leverage in our favor, and hopefully with increased numbers, and our gifts, we would come out ahead.

"So what's the plan?" I asked Demeitri, stepping back towards the group of women behind me.

He had been in this area the longest, so he would know what we needed to do to increase our chances of a successful search.

"Well, I propose that we fan out into groups and search the area, that way if something changes, we have a large amount of area covered."

It seemed to make sense, but I was concerned that splitting up was a ploy to try to get one or all of us off guard and separated from our group. Before I could respond, my phone buzzed in my pocket and I motioned to him for permission to answer it, and he nodded, with a slightly annoyed look on his face.

He was still slightly irritated we had been informed of his failure, he was not sure if he could trust us with his secret, and the last thing he needed was for Caius to realize that he had failed to kill a specific target.

"Hello?" I said, flipping it open.

A loud chuckle filled my ear, followed by Emmett's jovial voice.

"Hey bro, we're here man, Rio is pretty badass, there's some hot chicks here," he said, which was followed by a loud clapping noise and a faint, "Ouch Rosie, I was just looking, chill baby."

"God Emmett, act with a little integrity for once in your life. Where are you guys at?"

"Um, we just got off the airplane, where do you want us to head? We need to hunt, but hopefully we can do that on the way. Rose is off buying these ridiculous tourist hats for us to wear. We'll try to keep in on the DL, till we're out of the city."

"Do you remember how to get to the cliff where Zafrina and her sisters lived?"

"Yeah, duh, photographic memory, I'm not stupid Eddie."

"Ed-ward, Emmett, don't make me tell you again. Ok, so go to the waterfall near there, a few miles out and we will be in the area. We have some help, three Volturi guard, so watch out for them."

He scoffed loudly on the phone, obviously not pleased by our little truce, and then said, "Fine, but don't let them get you on your own, especially those big two, we will be with you guys in a few hours. Let us know if there are any changes."

"Ok Em, will do, be safe and stay away from the native settlements, not all of them are friendly."

"Yeah, yeah, see you guys soon," he said and then the line went dead.

"So, more family I presume," Demeitri said with a smirk on his face.

"We'll take what we can get," I said with a little bit of bite, hoping he would sense that we planned to keep the upper hand in this agreement.

"Ok, so, we need to start planning a search grid, cause there is a lot of ground to cover," Alice chimed from my left. She was getting anxious, and not having a read on this Alexei character was making her uneasy. Having unknown scenarios, or risking getting taken by surprise made her worried, like it had when the wolves were involved in our plans long ago.

"I propose groups," I said frankly. "Bella, you go with Zafrina and Heidi, Alice we take Demeitri with us, Senna and Kachiri go with Felix. Any questions?"

Bella's grip tightened on my arm, I knew that she didn't want to leave me with Demeitri, but we need to keep the groups even as far as gifts were concerned. We didn't need Heidi trying anything, and as long as Bella could keep an eye on her and shield us, she would be better off there. I waned to have Demeitri and Alice closest to me incase either of them was able to pick up on something. I would be able to see it instantly.

"Edward," she whispered and I turned to face her.

"Bella, its fine," I said stroking her cheek with my fingertip. "We won't be far, Alice doesn't see any danger in the immediate future, and the rest of the family will be here soon, love."

She gave me a pained look and released my arm. She knew as well as I did that we needed strategy and a good knowledge of the area. If we were going to be forced to fight here, the terrain in the area needed to be familiar.

"Fine," Demeitri said, and Felix had a devious grin on his face.

"What Cullen, don't trust me with your wifey?" Felix chimed, looking Bella up and down suggestively, sending several inappropriate thoughts in my direction, obviously looking to pick a fight.

Bella and I both sent out low growls of warning, and she narrowed her eyes at him, balling her hands into fists at her sides.

"Damn, she's still feisty, must be fun for you," he said throwing me a wink.

You would think that a centuries old Volturi guard could keep it in his trousers, or cloak for that matter, but he seemed to be quite the barbarian, with a one track, vivid and vulgar mind. Even more of a reason to keep him away from my Bella.

I leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I love you Bella, be safe. Just have Zafrina send me a message if you need my help. Don't let Heidi out of your sight, I don't trust her."

"I love you too Edward," she said with a smile on her face, and she gave me a chaste peck on the lips before taking Zafrina by the hand and heading out towards where Heidi was waiting, hands on her hips, looking slightly pissed off.

She was not thrilled being separated from Demeitri, he was the only reason that she had agreed to come on this mission, and spending time with two other females with gifts was not her idea of fun.

_You ready to go big boy?_

How Alice could still be in a good mood was beyond me, but the last time she checked the GPS on her phone, Jasper and Esme were not far, so I'm sure the excitement of knowing where Jasper is was keeping her in good spirits.

I can understand her need to keep him safe, but he has survived in the vampire world for this long, and for decades before they even met, so I'm sure he can take care of himself just fine for an entire day and a half.

"Let's go," I said taking her hand and walking up to Demeitri.

"You ready Cullen?" he said, giving me a smirk. Apparently he assumed that he would be in charge of this operation, and his thoughts confirmed it.

"Hey!" Alice said giving him a pained look.

"And sister?" he grumbled, not pleased by Alice's hyperactivity.

"Alice, my name is _Alice._ You should know this by now Demeitri," she chimed, enjoying pushing his buttons.

He rolled his eyes and said, "Let's head out, I can show you the general area we think they are in."

_Boy is he grumpy Edward, he could give the old you a run for his money._

I squeezed her hand and smiled, and she gave me a radiant smile back before we headed after Demeitri in the jungle east of the waterfall.

Senna and Kachiri were with Felix not far from us, but they were not happy because he was trying to run the search, while they knew the terrain of the area much better than he did. He was secretly trying to aggravate them because he thought that they were more fun when they were mad. Felix obviously never learned manners in his training.

We ran several miles into the deep jungle and the terrain became much more hilly the further away from the river we got. Demeitri seemed to be following a path that he had taken the last time that he saw Nahuel out in the jungle hunting, but as soon as he got to an area that was covered in very dense foliage, the trail stopped cold. It was like it just disappeared.

I could only assume that it was the effect of Alexei's power, and I wondered how far out his gift extended from wherever they were.

"Ok, let's start a few more miles east and work our way back to here. We can look for anything that seems out of place," I suggested and Demeitri's thoughts were just annoyed.

"I have already gone over this grid several times, but if it entertains the two of you to waste time, then fine, be my guest."

_Man, he needs to pull the stick out._

Alice's thoughts were continuing to revel in the fact that Demeitri was agitated at our presence.

He rolled his eyes at us and gave us a shoulder shrug and arm motion, and asked me internally if we were ready to start.

I nodded and we worked our way further east, and then turn around, separating ourselves by about a quarter of a mile and slowly gliding through the underbrush.

The animals in the area were scarce, and I knew that we had to be somewhat close. They wouldn't want to live near a potential coven of vampires, if that is what we are up against.

For two hours we searched, and then I received another phone call.

"Hello?"

"Hello Edward dear, where are you son? Are Alice and Bella still with you? All of your phones are all in different locations."

"Hey Esme, are you here already? Alice is with me and Bella is off with Zafrina. We are searching the area we think they are keeping her in."

"Oh, yes, Jasper and I are near where their home is, Peter and Charlotte are off hunting, Jasper stayed with me because he didn't want to join them."

"Well if you would like, you can follow my GPS signal, we are with Demeitri east of you."

"Ok, dear, we will probably be there shortly. I am going to call Carlisle. The last time we spoke Jacob had fully regained consciousness, but he is still very much under the effects of the pain killers."

"Good to hear Esme, let him know we will be in contact soon. See you soon."

Well, at least the family were all getting in safely. The last thing we needed was someone getting intercepted on the way here. Strength in numbers was still very much our game plan.

"Edward," Alice said quietly, and then her thoughts became a jumble of random images.

I started to run in her direction, knowing that she was having a vision. Hopefully it would be important, I knew that she had been monitoring Demeitri's decisions while we were out searching.

When I got to her side, Demeitri was running at her from the other direction, and we both stopped right in front of her.

_Edward, I think I see it. It's not far from here, something must have changed, I can't see it anymore, but I got enough of a glimpse I could identify it if I saw it._

"What did she see?" Demeitri asked as his thoughts turned to a similar location. He had sensed something too, and I could tell he was familiar with whatever area was in her vision.

"It was in the jungle, an entrance in a hill shielded by heavy underbrush. There was a cliff off in the distance not far from it. I think it might be south of here, on the other side of the river, there was water nearby. Do you know it?" Alice was attempting to replay the vision in her head, but she could only see specific details.

"Good, it was the same, I sensed him in that direction, but it was only for a short amount of time. Let's go see if we can find it, and then we can get the group together. We need to make sure where it is before we plan a strategy of attack."

_Do you trust him?_

I nodded to Alice, confirming his thoughts were along the same lines as his confession, and then he headed south at a fast clip while Alice and I followed him closely.

The further south we got, the more familiar the foliage looked, and when we crossed the river, there was a cliff face off in the distance, and the terrain became a lot more rugged.

For a few miles we continued to follow him, and then Alice stopped, seeing something chipped out of a tree. It just looked like an animal had scratched large amounts of bark off of a tree to expose some of the wood of the trunk, but Alice ran her hands over it carefully, tracing the contours.

_We're close, very close. Stay right beside me._

I came up beside her and we began to slowly work our way southeast, and then she stopped. Directly in front of us was a large hilly area, and it reeked of vampires. Wherever this secret compound was, it was very close, I couldn't hear any thoughts besides those of Alice and Demeitri, but I could sense that there were people close by.

Demeitri back tracked until he found us, and his thoughts too confirmed that Nahuel had been near here, recently.

I motioned with my hands to go around the side of the large outcropping, and we slowly made our way to the opposite side.

It was covered with deep underbrush, but I could clearly remember where Alice's visions indicated the entrance was. It was not visible to us now, but I could only assume that it was a product of the masking ability. They were here, I could feel it. We had finally found her.

_Let's go to the others, we shouldn't be here alone, we don't know who else is inside._

I nodded to Demeitri and then grabbed Alice by the hand.

We ran back in the direction of the waterfall and Alice called Bella on the way there.

"Bella, good, well, tell them to head back to the waterfall. We found it, we know where they are. Oh, um no, Esme called, they are close too. Ok, tell them to hurry up and meet us there."

"Are they close?" I asked as we whipped through the jungle once more.

"Yeah, they are west a little bit, they ran into Emmett hunting, he is taunting his prey again, but Bella promised to get him under control."

We got to the river and jumped it again, running at full speed the last few miles to the waterfall. Once we arrived, the rest of the family had gotten there, with the exception of Peter and Charlotte, along with our extended family from Denali.

Surprisingly enough, Bella was talking to Tanya when we arrived, and they were actually being civil to one another. It had taken awhile for Tanya to accept Bella as my wife, but she realized that I would never return her affection, so they had gained a mutual acceptance of each other.

When she heard me coming up from behind her, she turned and jumped into my arms, throwing her arms and legs around me.

"You found her," she breathed in my ear, obviously relieved by the change in events. We still didn't have her back yet, but we at least knew where they were keeping her, and now with over a dozen vampires to help, we had a fighting chance.

"Not yet love, but soon. We will get her back soon," I said kissing her on the cheek.

The family was happy to be reunited, but I could tell that there was a tension building in the atmosphere. Now was not the time to be rejoicing, we had a strategy to plan, and now that Jasper was with us, we could finally get it on its way.

I helped Bella to the ground and kissed her on the forehead as she moved to stand beside me, taking my hand.

"Ok, Jasper, you and Demeitri come up with a plan of attack. Everyone else, if you haven't fed recently, do so now. Anyone who would like to practice fighting techniques, come with Emmett and I, stay close, and do not head south east, we need to have the element of surprise working for us."

They all nodded and we began to break off into groups. Zafrina and her sisters went to hunt. Emmett and I took Esme, Bella, Alice, Heidi, and Rosalie to a small clearing nearby to practice fighting techniques, we were all a little rusty, so we needed to get comfortable with it if it came down to a physical confrontation.

Emmett and I stepped into the center and began circling each other, planning out our modes of attack. Emmett liked to use brute force, where as I liked to take my opponent by surprise to throw them off guard.

"You ready?" I said, a crooked smirk growing on my face.

"Oh yeah, Eddie, you're goin down," Emmett replied as he lunged at me.

I sidestepped right before impact and grabbed him by the arm, throwing him to the ground as Rosalie laughed heartily in the distance.

He flipped me over him, but I was able to land in a crouch before he could get up. As soon as he stood up, I swiped at his leg and he hit the ground again.

"Oh really Em, down huh? You seem to be the one that likes laying on the ground today," I said as he growled at me, springing into a crouch a few feet away from each other.

Bella and Rosalie were laughing hysterically in the background, and I could hear Bella say, "Well, how about it Rose, ready to take me on?"

She growled and said, "Anytime Bella, anytime."

And so began our training session.

**Jacob POV**

* * *

As I fought to open my eyes, my entire body was pulsating. I felt like I had been run over with a truck. The drugs I must have been on were making me dizzy, and once I was finally able to focus on something, I could see that I was staring at the ceiling in Carlisle's study.

I tried to pull myself up, but pain shot through my shoulder and back, and I groaned as I fell back against the bed I was on.

"Oh good, you're awake again…" someone with a soothing voice said from a few feet away from me.

I groaned and turned my head, and a blurry figure stepped forward.

Blinking my eyes several times, I tried to focus, and soon Carlisle's smiling face came into view. I blinked a few more times, and he came towards me with a glass of water.

"Ness…." I croaked out, my throat was dry. I wasn't sure if it was because I was dehydrated, or if it was the effect of the medication.

Carlisle lifted the glass to my mouth and I took a few sips, wincing when I tried to raise myself up further.

"Don't worry Jake, they are looking for her. Try not to move too much, your shoulder bones are still trying to fuse themselves. You still have a few detached ribs as well, so you won't be able to get up for at least another day. You are healing quickly, but you need to stay still so your bones stay where I set them."

I took a few more sips of the water and laid my head back, panting at the effort that it took me to lean forward.

"They haven't found her yet?" I said, my voice low and filled with tension.

He shook his head no, and looked concerned. I couldn't believe that it had actually happened.

When I first regained consciousness, I had thought that it was a dream or a hallucination, but apparently I was not that lucky.

That bastard had taken her, and I wasn't able to stop him.

"Who?" I managed to say again in my raspy voice.

"The rest of the family and some of our acquaintances have gone to Brazil. They know the general area she is in, but they are still searching."

I took a deep breath, pain shooting through my side when I did, and I whined at the sensation.

"The wolves?"

"Edward didn't want to involve them. It's too far away Jacob, don't stress yourself out, they will find her. You need to concentrate on healing, so you are better when they return."

I was helpless, a completely helpless invalid who couldn't even help rescue his own fiancée from that psychopath.

I missed Nessie desperately, I felt like a part of me had been taken, and it hurt to know that they still hadn't gotten to her. God knows what kind of things that psycho was planning to do with her. I should have never let her see him alone.

"Rest Jake, this will help with the pain," Carlisle said as I closed my eyes.

All of a sudden, the pain disappeared, and my body felt lighter as I drifted back into my world of unconsciousness.

**Ok people, happy now.....Jake is alive, drugged up and broken, but still alive..... You better send me some love, because I made my chapter almost 600 words longer than usual.......**

**See ya again on Saturday, and make sure to check out my new story with Nostalgicmiss called Socks for Sex. The character introductions have been posted so far, and we will start posting chapters next Monday beginning with a Bella POV......hope you enjoy it!  
**


	35. Choices

**A/N: So I was so impatient to post this, I actually waited up til midnight to press the little add chapter button.......  
**

**Ok boys and girls, here comes the _action_……This chapter will be extra long, much more than most of the other recent ones, because…..well, I love you guys and I needed some extra word count to fit in what needs to be covered in this chapter…..**

**That being said, there are probably less than 6-7 chapters left to this story after this one, and I am sad and excited to be closing up this story. It has been a truly enjoyable first fanfic, and you guys made it all possible.**

**This chapter will be broken up into three parts, I know I know, you all are probably clapping and squealing now, because that means that there will be another Jacob POV in this chapter…….Hope you all enjoy the big climax, its full of surprises!**

**Chapter Thirty-five: Choices**

**Nessie POV**

* * *

I woke up to a dimly lit room, still attached to the IV hanging behind my bed. When I leaned up to stretch, I could see the faint outline of someone sleeping in an armchair in the corner of the room beside the door.

Nahuel had been unusually kind to me in the past few days, and I couldn't help but be conflicted when I looked at him. He was a tortured soul, he had his entire family stripped from him, he carried the guilt and shame around with him, and I could remember when my father told my mother about the guilt he harbored for destroying his mother.

I could relate to that, I had been the reason for Jacob's death, and even though Nahuel had been the one to do that, I still somehow felt connected to him in my grief. I had no idea why he was trying to protect me, but I could be thankful that at least someone was looking out for me.

Before I fell asleep, I had been so sick I was practically delirious, and I was still slightly disoriented. My stomach was twisting and turning, and I had a dull clenching ache in my abdomen. Whatever was in those drugs they kept feeding me was making my entire body ache, and I was glad that I would probably be given the last of them today.

Although that didn't exactly excite me either, because that meant that the poking and prodding portion of this little genetic experiment would begin. Let's just say I wasn't exactly looking forward to what 'harvesting' my eggs would entail.

I still couldn't believe that it had come to that. Never in my wildest nightmares did I see any of this coming. I had always assumed that any kind of torture inflicted upon me would be coming straight from the hands of the Volturi. Well, I guess in some sick and twisted way that this was coming from the Volturi, but knowing that I could cause a war, was frightening beyond measure.

Then my mind drifted to the darker subject of what would happen to my when this whole thing was over. Would I be killed? I could never, ever decide to be with Nahuel how he wanted me, so I couldn't really see any other option for me. It's not like they were just going to pat me on the back and send me on my way once they got what they wanted.

Could I live this life? Surrounded by people that I despised? I couldn't even fathom it, my life had literally been turned upside down in the last week or so. I wasn't exactly sure how many days I had been held captive, especially with my illness, so I wasn't sure how I could make it through the next few hours, much less the next few decades.

Would I always be held as a prisoner?

My mind kept coming back to the events that had led us here. If I had just been able to run away from Nate that day, I would never had to worry about destroying my relationship with Jacob, and I would be engaged and happily wrapped up in his arms in _our_ bed, enjoying his company. Instead, I was being tortured and drugged while the love of my life lay rotting in the ground somewhere.

Even if I was eventually able to accept my fate, I would never forget. I would never forget this pain, and I would never forget Jacob. He would forever be a part of me, and the ring on my finger proved that. I had been glad that Nahuel hadn't even tried to touch it, because it was the last thing that remained of Jacob in my life. I would always have my memories, and now with the enhancement of my gift, I would remember his every touch like it was happening for the first time, but it would never be the same as curling up against his chest and inhaling his musky scent before I fell asleep, wrapped up in the covers with him.

A rustling noise brought me back to my reality, and when I looked up, Nahuel was standing above my bed looking down on me with a look of relief and confusion.

"Are you ok?" he asked, while running the back of his hand over my forehead.

I closed my eyes and sighed, "Yeah, I'm just scared."

He knelt down next to me and took one of my hands between his.

"I won't let anything happen to you," he said softly, stroking his thumb on the back of my hand. "If he tries to hurt you, I will stop him, I promise…….with my life."

I took in a deep breath and tried to calm myself down. How could he promise me something like that? He barely knew me and he was willing to protect me from the monster that he was working with. This situation was much more complicated than I could ever imagine.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I got you into this, and I promise you, you will get out if it takes my entire life to do it."

Before I could respond to him, the lock on the door jiggled and he jumped to his feet and went to greet Alexei.

The blonde demon walked into the room pulling a machine along behind him. He smirked at me when I frowned at him and said, "Oh Renesmee, you knew I was going to examine you, so just relax."

I let out an involuntary shudder and tried to calm myself. He was being especially creepy today.

He walked up to the right side of my bed and started looking at the machine with the paper printout, nodding his head and frowning. Whatever it was, he obviously wasn't pleased with the results.

"Ok, lay back, I need to use this ultrasound to see how the maturity of your eggs is coming along. It will determine the dosage I need to use for today's treatment."

I nodded and leaned back against the bed, closing my eyes tightly.

A cold hand lifted up the bottom hem of my blouse and pulled it up until it revealed the lower half of my torso.

"Now this will be cold," he said as I felt some sort of liquid drip onto my abdomen.

I squirmed a little, but then the coldness faded when it was spread around.

I peeked my eyes open, and Alexei was perched on a stool at the side of my bed and had some sort of monitor positioned in front of him, facing away from me. He had a small device in his hand, which he was using to spread the moisture around just above my pelvis, along the waistband of my pants.

I could hear a beeping noise, and then he started staring at the monitor as he swiped the device along the right side of my abdomen, applying slight pressure.

He began to frown, and then roughly dragged the device to the opposite side, repeating the action.

I could hear his labored breathing, and his movements were making me nervous. He positioned the device at the center of my abdomen and began running it in a small circle, Nahuel standing behind him with a worried look on his face.

All of a sudden, Alexei stood up and threw the small device onto the top of the monitor, banging it with his fist, cracking it in the process.

Nahuel took a step between the bed and Alexei, taking a defensive stance in front of me. My heart began to beat wildly in my chest. Something was very, very wrong and I could feel it. The tension in the room was palpable, and Nahuel's heart was beating just as fast as mine.

Alexei pulled up a syringe from the tray close to the door and stalked back to my bed, roughly grabbing the IV bag and plunging down on the syringe until a clear liquid was running through the tube attached to me.

As soon as it hit my blood stream, I could feel the familiar numbness taking over my body. I struggled to open my eyes as the blackness enveloped me and my body relaxed against the bed.

Something was wrong, I couldn't feel anything, but I could hear every word they were saying.

"_Stop, stop it, you can't do this. I won't let you, not this way, stop it," Nahuel's voice pleaded._

"_You knew what your job was, how could you let this happen? You should have kept him away from her. I have to do this, it's the only way, we can't let it get any further. Not if we want to succeed," I could hear Alexei growl at him._

Then the sounds turned to growls and there was a loud cracking noise somewhere in the room. Snarling ripped through the air and echoed in my ears.

I could hear a loud thumping, and Nahuel's heart was beating wildly.

My mind was racing, but I couldn't move as the blackness surrounded me. I was helpless and vulnerable lying here, but I couldn't get through the darkness fast enough. I was trapped and sinking, sinking into the black fog, it was swirling around me as the sounds around me faded.

Then before the blackness fully consumed me, I heard the most beautiful sound in the world………….my father's voice, followed by a blood curdling snarl.

**Jacob POV**

* * *

The next morning I was awakened by the sun streaming in the large picture window in Carlisle's office; and I was surprised that a majority of the pain had subsided since the last time I was awake.

I tried to pull myself up from the small hospital bed, and I winced when my shoulder grazed against the bar beside me. I was still in pain, but my sides and back seemed to have healed, so I was just sore as I pulled myself upright against the head of the bed.

The dull ache in my skull reminded me of the trauma my body had endured, but for the most part, I felt strangely energized. The healing that would have taken months for a normal person only took what I could assume was days. Since I had been slipping in and out of consciousness so frequently it seemed like weeks, but I could tell from the leaves blowing through the air outside that it was probably only days.

Every time I had woken up before, Carlisle had been immediately at my side so I wondered if I was left in the house alone.

I was desperate to know what had been going on since my accident; I needed to know if Renesmee was safe. If I had been able, I would have gone to them, but I knew I was in no condition to stand up very well on my own, much less phase and fight.

Trying to remain quiet, I pushed down the bars on the left side of the hospital bed and tried to hold myself up with my good arm while I swung my long legs over the side. My muscles and joints all protested at first, but I was able to sit upright. I grabbed onto the mattress for support and pushed up, hoping that my back was healed completely so I didn't crumple to the wooden floor.

Slowly but surely, I was able to push myself up, tucking my arm across my chest to keep myself from hurting my still injured shoulder.

There was a sling sitting on top of Carlisle's large wooden desk a few feet in front of me, so I let go of the mattress and shuffled over towards the desk. I was glad that I wasn't in the hospital, because I would have hated being stuck in one of those tiny paper gowns. Carlisle had dressed me in a pair of athletic shorts and left me shirtless. I was sure it was so he could check the progress of my healing without having to jostle me too much.

Carefully pulling it over my neck and securing it around my forearm and elbow, I was able to put the weight of my arm into the sling. It was slightly uncomfortable, but it kept me from hurting myself by accidentally moving it.

As I turned towards the door, I could hear faint mumbling outside of my door, but nothing seemed to register with me.

Quietly I shuffled my way across the room and to the door, which was cracked open a bit.

I could barely make out Carlisle's voice as I eavesdropped.

"Yes Esme, he's fine. I expect him to make a full recovery. He will be ok. Yes, I'm sure. Now tell me what is going on, I haven't heard from Edward in a little while now."

Esme must be with the family in the rescue attempt, that's why I haven't seen anyone else here. Carlisle must be the only one here.

"Good, be careful, call me as soon as you get out and have her. Yes, I don't care what time it is, yes, of course, you too, take good care of them. Good Luck," he said before closing his phone.

Before I could get back to my bed, Carlisle pushed the door into my arm, knocking me back into the room slightly. I winced in pain as my shoulder made contact with the door.

"Shit," I hissed, rubbing at my shoulder as I turned back to face the bed. I had been caught; and he knew it.

"Eavesdropping Jacob?" he said with an amused grin on his face. Carlisle thought it was entertaining I was trying to be sneaky; of course he would have heard me.

I smiled guiltily as I sat down on the end of the bed.

"That was Esme, they are in the jungle in Brazil, Edward and Alice found out where they are holding her, they are going to go and get her tonight. They promised to call when they got her out."

"I'm going," I said with conviction, I need to be there when they found her; I needed to see her again, to comfort her and find out if she was hurt. It was killing me being stuck here, and I wanted to see her face again.

"No, Jacob, you won't get there in enough time anyways. It's better if you just wait here until they return, it shouldn't be more than a day or two."

"A day or two? I can't wait that long, I need to see her. I promise I won't try to get myself hurt again, I just need to see myself that she is alright."

"No," he said firmly as he stepped towards me. "You are barely out of the woods and I will _not _let you leave this house. Edward and Bella will take care of their daughter and bring her back to you. Now lay down and rest before I am forced to sedate you again."

Carlisle was being totally serious in his demands, and I could tell from the look on his face that he was not going to back down. I would bide my time. It was only a matter of time until he would have to leave to go to the hospital and then I would go, I would make a break for it and try to find them. I had to get to her. I couldn't wait any longer to see her, and I wouldn't.

**Edward POV**

* * *

Training went pretty quickly, and by dusk, I felt that we had sufficiently prepared ourselves if it came down to hand to hand combat. Emmett and I were initially reluctant to train with Bella, but she had quick reflexes, and she seemed to fall back into the little training we had given to her before the confrontation with the Volturi.

We all traveled back to the small settlement that Zafrina and her sisters shared deep within the jungle to wait for the remaining members of our little rescue task force.

Carmen and Eleazar managed to gather up three promising nomads who all had very unique powers. He had managed to track them down in a very short amount of time, and I was happy to have his gift put to good use.

One had the ability to subdue a person's anger, it was similar to Jasper's gift in that he could control a person's emotional response, but he wasn't an empath, he could only suppress anger. His name was Cameron and he was from the Midwest and had been migrating through the area with his small coven of two other members. He was tall and slender with straight short blonde hair. He looked very unassuming and approachable and I could only assume that it was part of his vampiric lure.

Eleazar had been able to convince him to come and help before he returned home to his coven. They had decided that they didn't want to join the fight, because they were leery about being involved with the Volturi.

I figured that Cameron would be a valuable asset to us incase we needed to take any prisoners. Demeitri was fairly adamant about the fact that we were not to kill Alexei or Huilen, because he intended on taking them back to Volterra to present to Aro.

Another one of the nomads had the ability to mirror another person's gift. I wasn't sure if this would be needed in the fight, but the woman apparently had unparalleled fighting skills and had survived through several wars in central America. Her name was Magda, and she was of a medium build with long curly dark hair.

The third one was from nearby the Denali coven in Alaska. He was tall and muscular with dark brown hair and an olive complexion. His name was Damon, and he could manipulate electrical currents and data. Apparently, he had quite a way with technology and was able to build up quite a wealth for himself by manipulating wire transfers on the internet.

If the compound was protected by any type of security system, Eleazar assured us that Damon could hack into it.

We had all decided that we would travel back to the compound when it was completely dark. Even though it was miles from any real civilization, we wanted to make sure that we were under the cover of night. The last thing we needed was a group of native hunters stumbling onto a vampire battle scene and exposing us all.

By three o'clock in the morning, we were all getting restless, and the last of us had returned from hunting, and the couples had seemingly paired off to spend some final peaceful moments together. I had taken Bella back to the waterfall to sit at the base of it and talk. We had both been so caught up in the stress of the situation that we hadn't really had a chance to express our concerns with each other.

She was sitting in front of me with her pant legs rolled up, her long smooth pale legs glistening beneath the surface of the water that was illuminated by the moon. Even after a decade of admiring her beauty, my breath still caught in my throat when I gazed at her. The way the light danced off her defined cheekbones, or the auburn tones in her beautiful hair.

I still missed the absolute warmth of her skin, the way she use to blush as the slightest comment, how I could get lost in her chocolate brown eyes. Even though all of these things were part of who I fell in love with. Bella as a vampire was even more beautiful to me. She truly was the most amazing woman I had ever laid eyes on, she was the only person who could have restarted my dormant heart after all these years.

"Bella, love, it will be alright," I whispered into her ear as I pulled her back to rest against my chest, my arms encircling her delicate waist.

She nodded and I could hear a strangled sob escape her, and I could tell that she felt as lost and broken as I did at the loss of our daughter.

"I know….." she stammered. "I just wish we could have been there to protect her. I…..I can't even imagine what she has been through…..what she must be thinking."

"Shhh love, its ok, we will find her. I won't stop until I know she is safe."

"I…..I…….I just don't want to lose either of you Edward, I couldn't bare it. You two are my entire world. I……I just….I can't…" she said as her chest heaved up and down.

"Bella, I promise you, we will be fine. We have gone through so much, and I told you I would never leave you again, I meant that. I love you with all of my being, and I will never let anything happen to you. Renesmee has been more than I ever expected, she has completed my life, _our_ family, we _will_ get to her."

She nodded her head and leaned back against me. We sat there for a few moments and listened to the sounds of the jungle at night. The sounds of the insects and the animals, the heartbeats and the soft sounds of the pads of their paws hitting the ground and the trees.

"Bella, love, we need to head back," I whispered as I kissed her on the neck.

She moaned softly and turned around to face me. Her lips captured mine in a scorching kiss, and she still turned my world upside down with the smallest touch.

The kiss turned urgent, and she slid her tongue along my lower lip and I granted her access instantly. We both moaned at the sensation of our tongues pressing against one another and she wove her hands up into my hair, tugging lightly as I leaned back, pulling her on top of me.

We kissed frantically as I ran my hands up and down her sides. Feeling the heat rising up in my cold body, the ache and thirst for her increasing tenfold.

Before we could get too carried away, I placed my hands on her cheeks and softly pulled her lips from mine, placing a chaste kiss on them before I gazed into the golden pools of her eyes.

She sighed and looked at me with so much love and adoration, I thought I could burst, and then she released my hair, pulling herself up and extending a hand to me once she was standing.

I grabbed her delicate petite hand and pulled myself up, embracing her before I reached down to grab her discarded shoes.

She giggled and grabbed them from me, swiftly putting them back on and rolling down the legs of her pants.

I kissed her on the cheek and took her hand, squeezing it lightly. We sprinted the few miles back through the jungle to where the rest of our family was waiting.

When we got there, everyone was standing around in a small clearing. Their thoughts instantly began to assault me. Mostly everyone was nervous, save a few people.

Emmett and Felix were both itching for a fight, as well as Garrett and Damon. Kate was anxious and so was Tanya, who were both standing very closely to Garrett and Damon.

Zafrina was engaged in a hushed conversation with her coven, the two of them were wary of going into battle.

Cameron was standing with Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie, who were all trying to focus on things other than what was inevitably in our near future.

Esme was talking with Carmen and Eleazar, but the three of them were hoping that the younger generations could hold their own in the fight. At one point, Esme excused herself and called Carlisle to check on the status of the patient. Jacob appeared to be fine and healing nicely, which was a huge relief.

Magda was standing at the side of the clearing by herself, but she seemed to be mentally pumping herself up as she bounced on the balls of her feet and rolled her head from side to side.

All in all, I felt relieved that most of them seemed to be ready for this, it made it easier to work as a unit.

Demeitri strolled into the clearing with Heidi, just as we got into the center, stepping up next to Alice and Jasper.

"Ok, Jasper and I have formulated a plan that we believe will serve us well in any circumstance. We have formed groups, placing the strongest fighters with some of the weaker ones, but there is one group that will be concerned with the rescue itself," he said firmly, his authority clear at this point. I already knew what the plan was, but I was reluctantly letting him take the lead, because it was in his nature to do so.

We all turned towards them and stepped forward, listening intently as Jasper strolled up to his side, with Alice holding his hand tightly.

"The main team will consist of Felix, Jasper, Edward, Kate, Damon, and Cameron. They will be entering the compound first, and they are tasked with locating Renesmee."

The members of my group all seemed to be in agreement, and they began running scenarios through their heads as to what their participation in the group would be.

"Coming with me will be Heidi, Magda, Rosalie, Emmett, Tanya and Garrett. We will be the second group into the compound, and we will be searching for any kind of defense system they may have. We will also be in charge of taking out any assistance that Alexei may have obtained."

"The next group will be Bella, Zafrina, Senna, Kachiri, Alice, and Esme. They will be the third into the compound, and they will be remaining near the entrance to make sure that we will all make it out intact."

"Carmen and Eleazar will be sitting outside of the compound, guarding from any unwanted visitors."

I had sensed Eleazar's hesitance to join in on the fight, but they would be the ideal choice of who to keep outside of the compound, because of Eleazar's ability to sense gifts, and because he was a skilled fighter, trained by the Volturi.

Bella and Alice were both upset at the fact that they would be unable to join Jasper and I, but as I had discussed with Demeitri and Jasper, their gifts were much more important than their ability to fight, therefore, they needed to be able to get away if something went wrong.

My group was going into the heart of compound, and was being put directly into the unknown. We had a strong group of fighters, and the gifts we had working in our favor would only help the situation.

"Now there are a few of you who will be tasked with very specific duties. Bella, you will shield each one of us, and therefore, you are the line of defense from mental attacks. You should be closest to the exit, and Esme will be flanking you at all times.

Zafrina, you will use your gift in the event of an emergency to distract anyone who poses a threat. Your sisters will need to be near you at all times.

Alice, well, your job is self explanatory. If you see anything of major importance, you will communicate with Edward."

At this announcement, the groups seemed to splinter off, but not before Alice and Bella were able to come and hug us goodbye for the time we would be separated.

She flung herself into my arms, and whispered, "Don't do anything stupid," before she kissed me on the cheek and jumped down to go with Alice.

_I love you._

The words echoed in my brain as she retreated back to her small group, and I grinned like a lovesick idiot as Jasper came up to me and lightly punched me in the arm.

_You ready to do this?_

I nodded and then turned to face my group. As I was the point man for this operation, I cleared my throat and then addressed them.

"Here is the game plan," I said firmly, as their eyes, the multitude of topaz and crimson, were staring back at me.

"We are going into this operation blind. That being said, make sure to be alert at all times, and do not under any circumstances leave the group. Damon will get us in, and then Kate and Cameron will run interference. You three will need to be able to confront any resistance we may encounter. Felix, Jasper and myself will immediately begin to search the area for my daughter. Once we find her, we need to be able to get her out as quickly as possible. That is where you come in Cameron, you need to be able to use your gift against anyone who tries to stop us."

They all nodded and silently affirmed their agreement with the plan.

"Demeitri will be looking for Alexei and Huilen. They are the only ones who have to be left alive. Alexei is tall, pale, and blonde, he is of eastern European descent, and has a medium build. Huilen is his mate, she is petite, dark skinned, with long black hair. Alexei is dangerous, but we do not believe that Huilen is. If you have any concerns or believe that you have encountered either of them, tell me immediately."

The group once again nodded and then they began to talk amongst themselves as Jasper and I walked over to Demeitri.

_Calm down Edward, we will be fine. They all know the plan, it will all go accordingly._

"Cullen," Demeitri said gruffly as we walked up to him. "I see you all have your instructions, are you ready?"

"Yes, but I wanted to confirm our agreement. There will be no harm coming to any member of my family, are we clear?"

He chuckled and then said, "I know, I am a man of my word, and as I see it, we are a little outnumbered."

I nodded and then shook his hand, an arrogant wry smile coming to his lips.

His thoughts the last few days had been consumed with taking down Alexei, but he seemed to be focusing on my daughter's presence a little too much. He seemed to be curious as to how she would look after ten years.

I growled lightly and Jasper grabbed my arm, taking me back towards our team.

_He is only trying to rile you up Edward, don't fall for it._

After a few more minutes of consulting our groups, it was nearing four-thirty, and we only had a few hours before dawn.

"Let's go," I said firmly, knowing that everyone in the clearing would hear me.

The twenty of us silently made our way east towards the compound, and soon we were assaulted with the scents of at least a dozen vampires. There was no doubt in my mind that this compound came with a guard, and I hoped that Alexei was unable to find anyone skilled enough to take any of us down.

Alice was running her vision through her mind on a loop, and I was able to locate where it should have been very easily.

Damon instantly flanked my side, and stepped into the small opening in the jungle growth as I felt around for any signs of a door.

Before I was able to find anything, a hatch slid open, and Damon shot me a triumphant grin.

"I can sense these things," he said quietly as he slipped into the opening.

Cameron and Kate joined quickly after him, and the three of them stood in a defensive arc as Felix, Japser and I joined them. Demeitri was not far behind me, and he silently wished us luck before he helped some members of his group into the dimly lit passageway.

We were standing in a foyer like area of what appeared to be a cement bunker. It had the feel of an old military bunker, and the air was moist and ripe with the sickly sweet smell of vampires and human blood.

I was surprised when the six of us began to make our way down a corridor to our left, when I was assaulted with the thoughts of several unfamiliar minds. I scanned through them quickly as we walked, and before we knew it, Kate had subdued a small native looking man to his knees. Cameron and her made quick work of him, and Felix flicked a small lighter out of his pocket, lighting the remains.

Everything in sight was cement, so he figured that there was no danger of the fire spreading, and then the familiar pungent purple smoke filled the hallway.

In the other parts of the building, other such confrontations had begun, and I could hear Alice trying to calm down Bella back near the entrance.

I concentrated on a few other minds close to where we were headed, and one in particular caught my attention. This person knew where my daughter was, and I used them as a guide. I quickly strode out in front of my group and led them down a narrow passageway to our right, and then turned at the first left.

The sound of a faint thrumming filled my ears, and instantly the scent of my daughter filled my senses before I heard muffled voices in the hallway before me.

"Stop, stop it, you can't do this. I won't let you, not this way, stop it," a young voice pleaded.

"You knew what your job was, how could you let this happen? You should have kept him away from her. I have to do this, it's the only way, we can't let it get any further. Not if we want to succeed," the other person growled, their voice laced with contempt.

At first, I could not understand what they were talking about; but then the thoughts of the younger man rung in my head clear as a bell.

_I will not let you harm her baby, I have done enough; this is the last straw._

I stopped short and Jasper immediately stepped to my side, sensing the panic I was emitting.

_My daughter was pregnant._

Before I could register anything else, a loud snarl echoed through the hallway and the six of us hurried down it further until they came into sight.

Alexei had Nahuel pinned to the wall directly in front of us, his mouth poised dangerously close to the boy's neck.

"It is the only way, we cannot allow the pregnancy to progress," he snarled, and each of our thoughts immediately began to race at the implications.

Before he closed the distance on his neck, his thoughts assaulted me and a loud snarling howl erupted from my throat before I acted.

"Nooooooo!" I screamed, as I sprang up from a crouch and launched myself in their direction.

Seconds before my body crashed into his, a loud keening noise filled my ears, and Nahuel's racing heartbeat faltered.

His body slumped to the floor, blood pouring out of his neck as his eyes rolled back into their sockets. His thoughts instantly stopped, and the last thing he thought was ringing in my ears.

_I hope they get to her._

Alexei spun to face me and we crashed into each other, snarls and growls filling the air as Jasper and Cameron ran to our sides to grab onto me. My teeth snapped together as I tried to pull on any part of his body I could get to.

Jasper and Cameron both assaulted me with their gifts, as Kate raced to Alexei and grabbed him by the throat.

I could hear a faint thrumming in my ears as Felix raced into the room to our left.

Jasper pulled me back and slammed me into the wall forcefully, pulling at my head to face him.

_Edward, calm down. Felix has her, calm down._

I was seeing red as Jasper had me pinned to the wall, and the thoughts of all of those pounded into my consciousness as I replayed what had just happened in my head over and over again.

My daughter was pregnant, she was going to have a baby, most likely Jacob's baby, and I was going to be a grandfather. There was going to be a tiny little half hybrid half shape shifter child coming into our lives, and the whole thing overwhelmed me.

Jasper could tell that I was panicking, but something more pressing came into my mind and I quickly forced it out of my mind.

_Edward Anthony Cullen, get your ass up here now, Demeitri has her and I know you have them, let's go before they torch this place._

Alice was screaming in my subconscious as the chaos was erupting around me. The sickening purple smoke had filled all of the hallways and it was filling the place with an eerie fog as the lights flickered overhead.

Cameron and Kate were firmly attached to Alexei as they brushed past us, holding onto him tightly. He was wincing in pain with every forced step and I could tell that Kate was putting her ability to good use.

Felix was grumbling about how my daughter smelled weird as he carried her out of the room, but his mind kept focusing on one thing, the thing I couldn't forget. She was pregnant.

Before I could try to grab her from his arms, Jasper was pulling me down the hallway, mentally assaulting me into submission about how I needed to get myself in check before I freaked out and either did something careless or got myself hurt.

Once we reached the exit, I could see the faint sunlight streaming through the opening, illuminating Bella's hair as she stood there expectantly as Alice's side.

_Finally! Hurry up; Garrett wants to torch this place._

The six of us hurried towards the door, Felix holding Renesmee's limp body in his arms while Kate continued dragging Alexei by the neck.

Once we were outside, we all started running; my friends and family members already securely off in the woods away from us. Their thoughts on our victory and rescue, and how easy it was to subdue those guards with the people we had fighting with us.

It all seemed too easy, too clear, like something was seriously wrong.

All of a sudden, I could hear a loud crackling noise behind us, and I turned slightly, as the dimly lit sky was filled with purplish black smoke. We had succeed; but it had come easily, and I couldn't help but think that it was all too easy, too right.

From what I could tell we hadn't lost anyone, everyone was still alive. We had only killed the few guards that Alexei had in there with him, and then Alexei had killed Nahuel. I felt bad about the death of Nahuel though, even though he had kidnapped her, in his mind, he had been sincere when he protected her, and her child. He truly did care about her and it wasn't in some sick and twisted way.

When we got into the clearing, it all clicked into place. Felix being in our group was a plant.

Entering the clearing, Demeitri was standing in the middle with a smug look on his face, while Felix and Heidi were standing at his sides with their spoils.

Felix clung to my daughter, who was still unconscious, but breathing, and chanted in his head at his victory. He planned on keeping her, like some sick prize.

Heidi had a good hold on Huilen, whose eyes were locked on the form beside me.

Kate still had a strong hold on Alexei, and between Cameron and Jasper's gifts, he wasn't even fighting her. He was resigned to the fact that he had been captured, apathetic. He wasn't remorseful either, he would have done it again in a heartbeat, the man was a monster.

"Edward," Demeitri snickered as he looked over to my daughter. "You failed to leave out an important detail of this rescue, didn't you?"

"_That _is none of your business," I snarled as I marched across the grass to a space in front of them.

"Oh but I believe it is," he said softly, the arrogance clear in his acidic tone.

"What do you want?" I said from clenched teeth. I was beyond furious and I knew that if he didn't hand me my daughter soon that there would be one less Volturi guard in the world.

He didn't answer me aloud, he just simply stated it in his mind.

_Her. I'm sure Aro would love to know about this._

I growled loudly, my lips curling upwards to reveal my sharp, white teeth; and before I knew what was going on, my entire extended family had surrounded us, all of them, in various tense positions, ready to strike if they tried to do anything suspicious.

Felix was convinced that they were in the position to walk out of this ahead, but I knew the key to Demeitri's ego was standing directly behind me, firmly in the grasp of a very pissed off Kate.

I stepped to the side slightly, and all three of them tensed. I nodded to Alexei, who was thoroughly restrained behind me, and the smirks fell right off their faces. Demeitri had been waiting years to take this man down, and I knew that he was the trump card.

Demeitri stepped forward in an aggressive stance and growled at me, his dark black eyes tiny slits as he assaulted me with a slur of aggressive thoughts. He had failed to account for this in his contingency, and I knew the instant he looked at him, he couldn't resist us.

They had no backup, they had left themselves vulnerable, and with the gifts we possessed, none of them would make it out of this alive if we decided to strike. Three against seventeen was a losing battle and he knew it. Heidi's meager power was no match for Bella's shield, not to mention the rest of the family.

Alice's visions were running rampant as he tried to decide what to do, but every scenario so far brought us out ahead. Either they handed over my daughter, or they all died, it was simple.

All he had to do was choose.

**

* * *

A/N: So raise your hand if you expected any of that to happen.......hehehe......hope you enjoyed it, cause this chapter was almost more fun to write than the first lemon.......almost.....leave me some love and I'll see you all back here on Wednesday!**


	36. Breathe

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, I have been suffering from insomnia lately, and it doesn't help with focusing enough to get the chapter written between class and homework…..but it's done, and it's a long one!**

**Hey there loyal readers, I'm glad that you all seemed to like the last chapter, it was definitely an intense one. I hope you all bear with me through the twists I threw into the story, I know that some of you expected them, and I hope I didn't disappoint.**

**Wow, I mean, Wow, I am almost at 500 reviews, that's just awesome! I never even expected to cross the 200 mark, much less the 500 one, so I am just flabbergasted.**

**For those of you who haven't checked it out, the first two chapters are up on Socks for Sex, so go check it out, disgruntled Bella is fun! And Nostalgicmiss is the best co-writer ever…..she drives me to push up my word count like no tomorrow….and a special thank you to her for continuing to critique my chapters of this story, because she keeps me focused when I get all A.D.D.….:)**

**Chapter Thirty-six: Breathe  
**

**Jacob POV**

* * *

Waiting for Carlisle to leave the house was more boring than I ever thought imaginable. Like clockwork, every hour he would peek his head in his study, which had turned into my makeshift hospital room, and check on me. I felt like a little kid that was grounded; but at least I was alive, and conscious.

The suspense was killing me, Carlisle had yet to hear from anyone in the family, and it was making me nervous, they should have found her by now, and it was making me paranoid. If anything ever happened to her, I would surely fall apart. Not only was she my best friend, but she was my future, and I couldn't do it without her, nor did I want to for that matter.

My babysitter wouldn't even let me leave the room to go to the kitchen to get something to eat. Although, in his defense, neither of us really knew how to cook, so I was probably more of a danger to myself if I did attempt to operate the kitchen appliances. Past the microwave, I was clueless.

After he decided that I was hydrated enough to take me off of the IV drip, he ordered me half a dozen pizzas, and I happily inhaled them all as Carlisle watched in awe. Greasy cheese had never tasted so good, and when I was done, I fell back against the bed in a pizza coma and plotted my escape.

It was nice not having to worry about Edward invading my thoughts, because he would have just tried to stop me, but I was determined, I was leaving this place and going to her whether they liked it or not. Edward would do the same thing if it was Bella, so as long as I didn't manage to hurt myself on the way, they could all back off.

My injuries were fading fast, and I knew that it was only a matter of a few more days until I was as good as new. Although right now, my body was a sickly shade of yellow-green, so I could hope that my bruises would heal the rest of the way before I left the house.

I knew that the itinerary for the family's trip would be on Carlisle's computer, so I just had to wait until I was alone to go and look it up. Emmett and Rose had flown directly there from Alaska, and Carlisle told me that Jasper had arranged everything for the family. He was very vague when he told me about where they were, but I knew it was somewhere in Brazil.

The only problem I could foresee was the fact that I would need a passport to get out of the country, so I would have to brave going to the apartment, but I was unsure of that because that is the first place that he would look. If I stood a chance of getting out without him noticing, I had to get to the airport and just go. I would play it by ear until then.

I heard a light tap on the door and sat up against the headboard, pretending to watch the television that was switched on in the corner.

"Yes?" I said loud enough for him to hear me. It was nice being around someone with superhuman hearing, because I never had to strain my voice; not that I had any problems controlling my volume.

"Jacob," he said pushing the door open. "I just got paged, there was some kind of accident on the highway, they need me at the hospital, you need anything before I leave?"

_Yes!_

I tried to bite back my excitement, and replied, trying to keep my voice even. "No Carlisle, I think I will be fine, I'm just going to rest for a while. I guess I will see you whenever you return."

He appraised my calm exterior for a moment and then nodded.

"Alright, just call if you need me, my number is programmed into your new phone, it's on the desk over there," he said motioning to the large desk along the wall underneath the large picture window.

"Ok, I'll be here, attempting to heal," I mused, still trying to play innocent.

He gave me another questioning look and smiled before he closed the door again.

I tried to keep my excitement in check because I knew that if he heard my heart beat accelerate he would come back to investigate.

Once I heard the door to the garage open, and then an engine start, I pulled myself out of the bed and headed towards the door. I needed to find clothes before I did anything, because I doubted that they would let me on a plane barefoot, only wearing athletic shorts and a sling.

I groaned as I tried to readjust the sling on my arm after I stood up, the strap was digging into my neck, but I knew that I wasn't ready to take it off yet. I would probably end up hurting myself more if I went without it.

Once I got into the hallway, I listened intently, making sure that the house really was empty, because I didn't want to get caught red handed, it would only make matters worse. Carlisle was not a violent man, but he was under strict orders to keep me safe, and healing. Running off to Brazil would definitely put a kink in his plans.

After a few minutes, I made my way to the staircase and up the stairs to my tiny bedroom in this house. I knew that Alice had recently replenished my wardrobe, so I wanted to pack a bag and get changed quickly before I scoped out the history in Carlisle's internet browser.

When I opened the door, the familiar smell of Renesmee assaulted my senses, and I was transported back to the last time I had spent in this room. It had been over the summer when we were forced to stay in Langford with the rest of the family, and I had brought her up here for a nap when she fell asleep watching a movie with Emmett and Rose in the basement.

A pang of sadness resonated in my chest and I sighed, hoping desperately that she was safe.

After a few seconds of daydreaming, I forced myself back to the matter at hand and ventured into my oversized closet.

I pulled down a small duffle bag from the top shelf and threw in a few pairs of jeans and some button down shirts. I knew that I would not be able to tolerate t-shirts for the time being because I still didn't have full use of my arm, so they would be easier to get on and off with buttons.

Deciding that I didn't have time to waste with a shower, I walked into the en suite bathroom and wet a wash cloth. I rubbed it over my face and chest, collecting the majority of the grime that had built up on me. Then I grabbed my deodorant from the medicine cabinet and swiped some on, finishing with a light mist of axe body spray. I may look like shit, but that doesn't mean I need to smell like it too.

I came back into my room and walked over to my dresser. I pulled out several pairs of boxers and some socks.

I shoved all but one pair of each into the bag and tried to awkwardly shift my shorts and boxers down my legs with only the use of my one arm.

Once I had gotten them off, I pulled on the clean pair of boxers and went back into the closet to grab another pair of jeans and a shirt.

It only took me a few minutes to wrestle the jeans up my long legs, but the shirt was a little more challenging. I had to remove the sling, and try to delicately slide my arm into the sleeve without moving my shoulder too much.

Five minutes later, I had finished buttoning the last button, and pulled the sling back over my head and situated my arm into it before I sat down on my bed to put on my socks. Then I grabbed a pair of tennis shoes quickly and fumbled around to pull them on. It took me a few tries to get them tied, but once they were done, I returned to the bathroom and added my deodorant and the body spray to the bag.

The house was still silent as I made my way back downstairs to the study.

I flicked open the laptop on the desk and opened up the email window.

Right there at the top there was an email confirmation for a flight itinerary for one Rosalie Hale and one Emmett Cullen. Perfect. Ok, Victoria to Denali, Denali to LA, LA to Rio de Janiero. Pretty simple itinerary. I could get the next flight to LA and then work from there. Maybe we would get word from the family by that time.

I printed out the email and shoved it into the duffel before I sifted through the drawers in the desk.

_Bingo._

My wallet with IDs intact, and a little wad of cash were tucked into the back of the center drawer. How convenient for me.

Throwing the cash in the bag, I zipped it up and made my way towards the bureau in the living room where the extra car keys were kept.

I didn't want to worry about the logistics of phasing to run to the airport. The forty five minute run would take too long, and the sun was coming up, so I couldn't risk it anyways.

Grabbing the first set of keys I could recognize, a small little Aston Martin logo came into view. Perfect, the Vanquish. I knew that Edward would probably kill me, but I didn't care, and the car was fast, and at this point, the faster the better.

I made my way down to the garage and opened the bay where the Vanquish was parked and pressed the unlock button on the key ring. It chirped with the most beautiful sound and the lights flashed indicating the security system had been disengaged.

Running my free hand over the curves of the hood, I made my way over to the driver's side door and opened it up. The smell of perfectly manicured leather wafted towards me, and I happily settled down into the seat.

I shifted the seat back and adjusted my mirrors before I turned the key and the engine purred to life. If I thought driving the Mercedes was fun, this would be like heaven.

Quickly pulling out of the garage, I pushed the button to lower the doors and revved the engine while I pulled out onto the gravel access road. I kept having the nagging feeling that I was forgetting something, but I was in a hurry, so I sped down the road towards where it neared the highway.

Carefully approaching the ramp, I eased into traffic, which was light, and made my way east towards the airport.

It only took me thirty minutes to get to the Victoria International Airport, and I carefully parked the Vanquish in a secluded corner of the long term parking garage. I wasn't sure how long I would be gone, so I opted for covered parking.

When I got into the airport, there was only the light hum of business travelers and the various family members probably wasting time waiting to pick up their loved ones.

I opened my duffel and grabbed the itinerary and the small wad of cash, sitting down on a bench. I identified the proper airline, and shoved the cash into my pocket before I made my way towards the ticket counter.

"Hello sir," the small middle aged woman said from behind the counter said happily.

"Um, hi, I need a one way ticket to Los Angeles, whatever is available first."

She began to type on her computer quickly, making a hmm noise for a few minutes before she responded.

"Well, we have a flight that leaves in an hour, if we hurry you can probably still make it in time to board."

"Perfect," I said pulling out my wallet. I grabbed my driver's license, which was for William Wolfe and slid it across the counter towards her.

"Well, it seems we only have a business class seat available and …," she said before I cut her off.

"Whatever is available I'll take it," I said adding my black Amex card on top of my license. I never used the thing, but Edward gave it to me for a reason, and this was just as good of a time to break it in as any.

Her eyes widened and she grabbed the card, swiping it along a channel in her keyboard.

She handed it back to me along with my ID, and began to print out my boarding passes. I tucked the card back in my wallet and returned it to my pocket. I put my ID in my front pocket because I would need it to get through security.

"Do you need to check any bags?"

"No, just the one carry on."

"Alright, William, have a good flight," she said as she gave me a little envelope with my travel documents.

"Thanks," I muttered as I checked my boarding pass for the correct terminal.

I made my way towards terminal A and pulled off my shoes to go through security. I shoved my bag and my shoes into a gray bin before I handed my boarding pass and ID to a man waiting next to the metal detector.

He looked at it, made some sort of mark and handed them back to me before he motioned for me to pass through the detector. I barely made it through without hitting my head and rushed to grab my bag and shoes before I made it towards my gate.

I didn't bother to put my shoes back on until I was seated next to my gate.

Once I had finished putting my shoes back on, they called for boarding and I rushed towards the gate, anxious to get that much closer to seeing Nessie again.

The flight was long and boring and I drifted in and out of consciousness during the two hours we were in the air.

When we landed, I immediately rushed towards the arrivals and departures screen to check for the incoming flights from Rio. I knew that I would be stuck waiting here for them to return, because I was unable to get to my passport.

The first flight in was landing in ten minutes, so I made my way towards the gate.

I sat there for what seemed like an eternity, but eventually a plane pulled up to the gate, and ten minutes later passengers began to file out of the door. Another ten minutes later, I had yet to see a familiar face and they began boarding for the flight leaving out of that gate.

Obviously, they hadn't made it back yet, so I found a seat near one of the digital arrivals boards and waited. All I could do was focus on the little numbers on the board.

After a few hours, I went to another gate as an incoming flight from Rio deplaned, and still there was no one I knew. I was beginning to lose hope that they were going to return.

I reached into my pocket to draw out my phone.

_Crap!_

In my hurry to leave, I had left my phone on the desk in the study, how could I have been so careless? Now they wouldn't even know where to find me.

Four long hours later, another flight from Rio landed, and I felt like my heart was going to leap out of my chest as I waited.

Several passengers began to make their way towards where I was waiting, but still there were no familiar faces.

I looked to the floor and resigned that this was going to take forever when I heard the sounds of familiar tinkling laughter echoing the walls of the boarding tunnel, _Alice_.

My pulse quickened again and I stood up peering over the heads of the people waiting to board the plane, and my whole world seemed to shift into place as I saw a head of messy bronze colored hair, and golden eyes met mine as he made his way out the door towards me.

**Edward POV**

* * *

Locked in the intense gaze of Demeitri's crimson colored eyes, I waited while those surrounding us shifted uncomfortably, their thoughts threatening to overload my consciousness.

My family was fiercely protective of each other, as well as our extended family, and I knew that they would all stop at nothing to save her. Nessie has worked her way into all of their hearts, and with the exception of the nomads, we would all do anything for her. If one of us had to make a sacrifice to save her, we would do it, no questions asked.

Demeitri was quickly losing patience as I narrowed my dark eyes at him, daring him to make a move. He knew that he would be on the losing end; my only worry was about who he was going to take out in the process of trying to turn this into a fight. Normally he would not be the careless one in his group, Felix usually held that honor, but he was too busy fawning over his new pet to pay much attention to his superior.

Renesmee was slowly regaining consciousness, and I could hear fleeting thoughts escaping her. She was disoriented and confused, and from the growling noises surrounding us, she was frightened. Her body was still limp, and from what I could gather, Alexei had drugged her with something. His mind was still shielded, so I couldn't tell with what, but whatever it was, it made her body nonresponsive to her mind.

Alice was standing to my right, her body partially shielded by Jasper, her eyes fixed and glazed as she continued to follow Demeitri's decisions. He had no way to contact backup, and it would take too long to get here regardless. He wanted to turn this into a fight, but he was grossly outnumbered. He wanted to order Felix to run, but I would catch him without any effort. More desperately than anything, he wanted to be the one to present Aro with my daughter, but he never got so much as a step out of this circle before she was retrieved.

All of a sudden, Alice's visions became clear, and I side stepped quickly as Demeitri's large frame bent and released in one swift motion, a low rumbling growl pouring from his lips. He landed just to my right, inches from my body, making dissatisfied growling noises, because he had failed to take me by surprise.

I spun around to face him, and pushed myself back into a defensive stance. Before I could even utter a word, Emmett had joined me, both of us standing tall feet away from Demeitri who was still in a crouching position.

_I got this Eddie, _Emmett silently informed me as an amused smirk donned on his face, his dimples fully evident.

Demeitri flexed himself up and tried to take a step forward and before Emmett or I could respond, Magda had grabbed Demeitri by the arm, and he fell to the ground on his knees making hissing noises.

At first, we were all confused, many of the family members taking defensive stances around us. Tanya, Bella, Esme and Rosalie had surrounded Heidi and Felix, who were growling as they backed towards each other on the other side of the clearing. There was no way that they would get past Bella, when she was angry; she was a formidable and stubborn foe.

It took me a few minutes to process what was going on, then I remembered her gift, the ability to emulate another's power. She was drawing off of Kate, who was still holding a submissive Alexei in her grip.

Magda increased her grip on his arm and tortured whimpering cries flew out of him as his face contorted in pain.

"Are you ready to behave?" she questioned, in an amused tone of voice. She was enjoying herself; that much I was sure of.

He growled in response, and she simply flexed her arm again, sending a new shockwave of electricity through his body.

Seeing Demeitri on his knees, struggling to submit to a woman who was probably half his size was more than entertaining, and with the thoughts coming into my mind clearly, I was not the only one who thought this.

"Are you?" she hissed as he jerked his arm to try to break free of her grasp.

After a few minutes of him protesting, and her shocking him again, he finally relented and nodded his head, while throwing curse words at me in retaliation.

"What do you want?" he growled through his clenched teeth, in a menacingly low octave.

"You know what we want Demeitri. Return my daughter and you can take Alexei and Huilen and go; don't and we end this now," I growled and Emmett pulled a Zippo lighter from his pocket, flicking open the cap to cement my point.

He mentally chastised himself for not bringing more help with him, and then he finally decided that it was a losing battle.

"Fine," he grunted as he turned his head towards Felix, who was in a staring match with my wife. "Give her to her mother."

Felix's dissatisfied whines echoed in my brain as he reluctantly passed her limp body to Bella before taking a step backwards.

Heidi hissed at Rosalie, and glared at Demeitri as she futilely tried to use her gift on Bella to convince her to give Renesmee back. Bella's shield held intact and she smiled brightly at the tall slender woman, rubbing in her obvious failure.

"How am I supposed to get him back?" Demeitri questioned as Madga pulled him to his feet.

I contemplated this, but I didn't get the chance to speak before Magda's deeply accented voice responded to him

"I will help you," she responded calmly as he shot a confused look at her.

"Alright," he said back to her, and they seemed to come to a silent understanding as she pulled him over to Kate's side.

She touched Kate, who still had a hand firmly planted on the back of Alexei's neck, on the arm, and motioned for her to let go of him.

During the handoff, Alexei attempted to break free of her grasp, and Magda hissed in response and flexed her hand on his forearm. He grunted loudly, and submitted as she and Demeitri dragged him back towards where an empty handed Felix, and Heidi still holding onto Huilen, were waiting.

Our family members seemed to look at me with a puzzled look on their faces as they all grouped together.

"She has always wanted to see what they were like," I responded aloud to their internal questions.

"Good luck with that," Emmett snorted as he clasped one of his large hands onto my shoulder.

I turned slightly, and made eye contact with Bella who was making her way across the field in my direction, Renesmee tucked securely in her arms. She looked worried, but triumphant, and I was happy that we were able to get our daughter returned to us somewhat safely.

No one from my group had mentioned the pregnancy, and I silently hoped that they wouldn't. I had yet to hear a heartbeat, so when we returned home, I hoped that we would be able to have Carlisle confirm anything before we all jumped to conclusions. For all we knew, Alexei could have been mistaken, but due to the fact that Nahuel was willing to sacrifice himself to save her, made me believe that it was true.

Before I could continue my internal analysis, Bella was standing before me, intently looking into my eyes. For the first time in days, she looked content, and I was happy that we made it through this as a family.

"Here squirt," Emmett said outstretching his arms in front of her, "I'll take her."

Bella's eyes flashed from me to Renesmee, and I nodded in agreement, before she lifted her into her uncle's arms.

Once she was secure in his arms, Bella leapt into mine sighing happily as she nuzzled her nose along my neck. I threw my arms around her, and hugged her tightly to me as I whispered in her ear.

"She's safe love, let's take her home."

_I know Edward, let's go_, she responded, obviously having let down her shield.

When she jumped down, I looked across the field, and the guard and their captives had vanished, obviously taking the hint that they were no longer welcome in our presence. I knew that Aro would eventually find out about this, but I could only hope that he would be too distracted by his new acquisitions to do anything about it.

Without any prompting, Alice and Jasper took each other's hands and ran towards the tree line.

_You coming?_ She questioned in her head as we watched them vanish into the brush.

"I want to thank Zafrina," Bella said softly, taking my hand.

We walked towards Zafrina and her sisters, who had faint smiles on their faces while they looked at us. They had, once again, proven to be loyal to our family, and I could never express my gratitude in enough ways towards them.

"Thank you, all three of you, you risked yourselves to help our daughter, and we will always be grateful," Bella said as she enveloped Zafrina into a hug.

"Of course, Bella, you would do the same for us," she responded as she patted her on the back.

The women talked for a few more moments, before Senna told Zafrina that they needed to return home. The three said their goodbyes to all of us, and headed into the jungle in the direction of their settlement.

I turned back towards the family, and was actually surprised by one thing that was there.

Kate and Tanya were talking animatedly between themselves, while Garrett and Damon each had an arm around them. It was a surprising turn of events, but I guess that I was glad that Tanya had finally been able to find herself a mate. The two of us were never well suited to each other.

Cameron was talking to Rosalie and Emmett, who was still holding Renesmee, but he seemed to be anxious to return home to his small coven. Renesmee seemed to be gaining more consciousness, and her body was mildly responsive as she leaned into Emmett's large chest. Whatever was in her system was burning off quickly, and I was happy that she was no longer in any danger.

Esme was engaged in yet another conversation with Carmen and Eleazar, and they were discussing a possible visit to Denali when we all returned home.

Bella and I walked towards them, fingers intertwined, and I cleared my throat loudly and they all turned to face me.

"As much as I would like to stand here and talk all day, I propose we all get headed towards the airport so we can return home."

They all nodded and smiled, and broke off into pairs and small groups as they headed towards the break in the trees Alice and Jasper had disappeared towards moments earlier.

Bella walked towards Emmett and patted him on the back with her free hand.

"You drop her, and I'll hurt you," she said as a smile crept onto his face.

He laughed loudly and said, "Yes ma'am," as Rosalie grabbed him by the arm and turned him towards the jungle.

As all of our family members headed towards the trees, I turned to Bella and dropped her hand as I faced her, taking her cheeks in my hands and kissing her lightly on the lips. When I released her, she was smiling brightly.

"Shall we?" I asked as I offered her my arm.

"We shall, Mr. Cullen," she replied as she placed her hand on the inside of my elbow.

We took off after the rest of our family, and we could hear their laughter echoing in the canopy and all around us.

In a few days time, we had been through so much together, and we all made it out safely because of our strong bonds and loyalty towards each other. I would forever be thankful to all of them for preserving my family, and I was anxious to be getting back to our boring, normal lives.

I was sure that we would move by the end of the school year again, because we could not afford to stay where the Volturi might find us, but wherever we went, it would be together, and with our family, which would soon be getting one more addition.

**Nessie POV**

* * *

By the time the blackness subsided enough that I could open my eyes, I knew that I was being held tightly to someone's chest, with a warm wind whipping around my body.

For the first time in four days, I felt safe, even though I was disoriented and exhausted beyond measure.

I could hear tinkling laughter coming from somewhere nearby; and instantly recognized it as Alice's. Her high pitched giggle was unlike anything I had ever heard before, so wherever I was, I was with my family.

I wiggled my shoulders slightly, and tried to blink rapidly, a bright light flickering as I struggled to keep them open.

All of a sudden, the wind stopped, and I could hear the breathing of whoever was holding me pick up, and whispers coming from all directions surrounding me.

I was able to force my eyes open and everything was blurry for several seconds, but then everything slowly came into focus.

When I realized who was intently peering down on my face with a curious smirk on his face, I let out a breathless laugh as leaned my head against his heavily muscled chest.

"Em," I whispered, my voice raspy and low.

"Hey there little bit," he said happily, bringing his hand up to my hair to ruffle it a little bit as his smile got even wider.

"Can you stand?" he asked as his eyes became concerned.

I shifted slightly and nodded as he bent down and lowered his right arm, lowering my legs towards the dirt and brush as his left arm supported my back, holding me up by my armpits.

When he had me upright, still being held firmly by his one arm, I turned my head slowly and saw many familiar faces, all looking over to me in curiosity.

I tried to put weight on my legs and they buckled slightly, and he quickly moved his right hand to my hip to keep me from falling.

"Hey, don't have a human moment on us now," he scolded as a quiet giggle escaped my mother, who had an indescribably elated look on her face as she stepped towards me.

I pushed myself upright and pulled Emmett's arm out from underneath my own, and stood still as I adjusted to standing again. I had spent days trapped in a bed, and was still slightly wobbly on the power of my own legs.

I was sure that I smelled horrible, and I didn't even want to know what I looked like, but before I could even attempt to try to straighten myself out, I was being encircled in an innumerable number of arms, and being squeezed tightly as they all let out a collective sigh.

After being hugged to within an inch of my life, I was able to squeak out, "Ok, ok," and I was released.

I took a moment to myself and closed my eyes, calming my breathing as I readjusted to being fully awake and out of that horrible place.

I could hear the sound of hoof beats and faint heart beats in the distance, and before I knew what I was doing, my stomach was growling, and I jumped into the air, hurdling my petite body over whomever was standing in front of me, and broke off into a run.

As I neared my prey, I could hear the faint rustling of people pursuing me, but my instincts had taken over completely, and running towards the warmth and smell of the blood was sending the burn in the back of my throat into unstable flames.

The desire to feed had never been so strong for me before, and within seconds, I latched onto the animal, which was a good ten feet above me in the trees, and brought its body crashing onto the jungle floor. I drank greedily until its body could surrender no more of its sustenance, and dropped the large, black jungle cat and closed my eyes, licking the remainder of my meal off of my lips.

"Is she alright?" I could hear Esme whisper from behind me, and I quickly fought to compose myself, before I opened my eyes and turned around to face those who had followed me. They had never before seen me so overcome with bloodlust, and I was sure that I had probably startled them by being so aggressive.

"She's fine," I heard the velvety tones of my father's voice respond as I turned slowly, instantly embarrassed at my lack of control over my desires.

"She's just hungry, it's a perfectly natural craving, don't be embarrassed dear," he said softly as I turned to the curious faces of my parents, who were flanked by most of my immediate family and a few others I had not seen in years.

I smiled weakly and shrugged my shoulders as my uncle Emmett erupted into loud bursts of laughter from the back of the crowd. A loud pop filled the air, followed by an "Ow, Rosie!"

Before I knew what I was doing, I erupted into a fit of giggles, gasping for air. It was beyond hilarious watching Rosalie scolding Emmett for his behavior, but even I knew that I was being kind of hysterical.

After a few moments, I was gasping for air and clutching at my sides, doubled over, stomping my foot on the ground.

I could feel a cold hand on my back, and my father trying to whisper soothing words into my ear, and that is when I lost it.

The tears, which were always at the forefront of my mind, began to fall freely, and quickly, and I sunk into the soft earth on my knees as my gasps turned into loud, strangled sobs.

My vision was clouded entirely by the salty liquid, and my head hung limply down my chest as I could see the fat drops of water falling into the dirt in front of me. The sorrow and weight of everything that had happened was crushing me until I couldn't breathe anymore.

Here I was, surrounded by my family, people who loved me unconditionally, and I couldn't feel more alone if I tried. My heart was broken into a million pieces as the events of the last week ran through my mind. This was so much more painful than I imagined it would be, and I wished that Jacob would have just stayed away, at least then he would still be alive.

How could I have been so selfish? How could I have been so careless not to see the danger I brought to our doorstep?

"Shh, Ness, shhhh, he's fine, he's awake," my father's voice cooed into my ear as his strong arms enveloped me.

I couldn't listen to him, I wouldn't listen to him, I knew that he was just trying to lie to me to calm me down, he knew I was still grieving, still broken, never to be fixed again.

He shook me lightly and forced my face up to meet his, holding my head in between his cold palms as the tears still poured from my eyes.

"Stop it Renesmee, Jacob is alive, he's at home, waiting, right now," he said firmly as his golden irises begged for me to listen to him.

"What?" I whispered as I tried to blink to clear my eyes so I could look at him and tell if he was lying. I sat back on my heels and tried to breathe deeply to calm myself down so I could listen to him.

"We got to him after he took you, Bella restarted his heart, he has been at home with Carlisle this whole time, he's healing."

"Oh," was all I could say to respond. I felt so foolish for breaking down, but it was as if I couldn't control my emotions anymore. One minute I felt insatiable bloodlust, then I was consumed by hysterical laughter, and the next I was sobbing in the dirt.

I looked down to my lap and fidgeted with my hands as I absorbed this new information.

Jacob was alive, he was at home, and he was waiting for me. Slowly but surely, all of the pieces of myself that had been broken fused back together, and my heart began to beat wildly in my chest as I took in this new truth.

I jumped up from the ground and happily screamed, "Oh! Come on, let's go!", while tugging at my father's arm. He laughed at me and took me by the hand and we began to run.

The wind whipping through my tangled hair had never felt so good before, it was as if I was revitalized, brought back from the dead with him, and given a new chance at life. I could be whole again, and as soon as I was with him, I would be.

The jungle passed by me in a blur, and all of a sudden I could hear the sounds of cars and heart beats and water as my father tugged on my hand to slow me down.

We were nearing a city, and off in the distance I could hear the screaming of jet engines and knew that we must be close to an airport.

"Patience Ness, we have to be careful, it's sunny out today," he said as he stepped out in front of me.

He was right, there was bright sunlight streaming through the canopy overhead and in front of us where the trees began to thin out.

"What are we going to do?" I asked curiously, turning around to face my family.

"Well," he said, reaching into his back pocket, and pulling out his wallet.

"You are going to go rent us the largest vehicle you can find," he said taking out a wad of bills and placing it into my palm.

"Where?" I said curiously as I furrowed my brow. I had no idea where I was, much less where to rent a bus to transport over a dozen vampires.

"A few blocks, we are close to the airport, take Rose and rent a few vans," he said motioning behind him for my aunt to step forward.

She had already donned a ridiculously large sun hat and was dressed in long pants, and a long sleeved shirt, which fell down over the tops of her hands. Even covered from head to toe, she still looked gorgeous.

Rosalie stepped forward and grabbed my hand, towing me towards where the noises from the city were coming from.

It took us a few minutes, but soon we had hiked the few miles towards the airport, and large buildings were coming into view.

She reached down and grabbed the wad of hundreds out of my palm, and stuffed it into her pocket.

"Come on Ness, hurry up," she ordered as the rental car company signs came into view, and she dragged me into the air-conditioned building closest to us.

I grabbed her hand and we walked swiftly towards the counter, where a very tan, lean, dark haired young man sat in a high chair, leaning his head onto his arm, which was propped up on the counter.

Rosalie marched up to him confidently and smacked the wad of cash down on the counter, startling him as he sat back up in his chair and gawked at her. She was making the poor guy flustered, and loving every minute of it.

"Two of your largest vehicles, no contracts, they will be returned in thirty minutes," she ordered in her most authoritative voice, and when he didn't respond, she said, "Please?" while she leaned over towards him and stroked his cheek.

His heart hammered in his chest and I had to bite back a laugh as she dazzled the poor kid. It really was unfair the influence that vampires had over humans, no matter how funny it was to witness.

He fumbled around and jumped off of his chair and ran over to a cabinet filled with keys, he pulled out two sets and sprinted back over towards us.

"Um, here," he said extending his hand out towards Rose, and she snatched the keys out of his hand. I was surprised that he spoke English, but he was young, and the country relied heavily on tourism, so I was sure that he was probably fluent for his own welfare.

He reached into a drawer behind the counter, and pulled out a notepad; he wrote down a few numbers and tore off the sheet sliding it across the counter towards us.

"Vans, they are parked in these spaces, out door to your right," he told us as he slowly palmed the large chunk of money with a wide eyed starry look on his face. It was probably more cash than he made in a year, and I wandered if this 'rental' would even make it on the books.

Rose grabbed the paper and then took my hand again, leading me out the doors to the parking garage where the cars were located. After walking up a flight, we located the large vans, and luckily, they had tinted windows.

She tossed me a set of keys and pressed the unlock button on hers, and a chirping noise filled the air. I did the same with mine and hopped into the van.

Rose pulled out of the parking space and headed down the aisle before I even started mine, so I hurried and put the key in, and checked my mirror before I backed out to follow her.

We drove back in the direction we had come from, and when we neared where the family was waiting, I saw Rose pull over into the grass, roll down her window, and she whistled loudly, so I followed suit, the tires sinking into the soft earth.

A few minutes later, my family members were sprinting towards us quickly, the sun glinting off of their skin. I jumped out of my driver's seat and went to open the side door, and hopped into the back bench seat while I waited. I was sure that my father would want to drive, because he was a car hog, so I figured I would get out of the way.

Soon everyone was tucked into the small space, my parents in the front seat, and the extended family from Alaska, plus two men I didn't recognize filling the seats in front of me.

It only took us a few minutes to return to the car rental place, and then we all filed out into the parking garage, and headed towards the airport terminal through the underground tunnel way. Rose ran the keys back to the clerk, with Emmett possessively holding onto her waist the entire time, and they joined us quickly before we got into the airport.

My father grabbed everyone's passports and went up to a ticketing agent, pulling out his black credit card and placing it on the edge of the counter.

They spoke quickly in Portuguese to each other, and after about ten minutes, he returned, handing boarding passes to each of us.

The flight from Rio to LA, would hold all of us, but then we would part and head towards Victoria and Denali, from there.

"Can I talk to him?" I asked my father as we were walking towards our gate, the flight for Los Angeles would be leaving in an hour, and I wanted to speak to Jacob before we got on the plane, I needed to hear his voice.

He nodded and pulled out his cell phone and handed it to me. I took a seat by the window, and thumbed through the contact list until I got to his new phone number.

I pressed send and held it up to my ear as my heart thumped in my chest in anticipation.

It rang six times and then went to a generic voicemail notification, so I closed it and tried again.

Ten calls later, there was still no answer and I began to get worried.

I hung up and went to find Carlisle's number, but it started buzzing before I could press send. I answered it, and my grandfather's worried voice filled my ear.

"Edward, where are you? Jacob's gone, I need you to come home now," he said and my eyes widened in surprise.

"Grandpa? What do you mean he's gone?"

"Oh, Renesmee, I'm so happy to hear that you are alright, can I speak to your father?"

I stood up, my heart suddenly dropping into my stomach, and handed the phone to my father who was looking at me in concern.

He pulled it to his ear and I couldn't even focus on what they were saying to each other, I couldn't believe that Jacob was gone. Where? Why? How? What did he even mean by gone? Did he _die_?

I closed my eyes and took several deep breaths to calm myself down.

After a few minutes, I was being lifted up, and my boarding pass was being taken from my grip and handed to a gate agent. All I could do was stare blankly ahead as I willed my legs to move.

I was settled into a seat, and buckled into it. My body was working, but my mind was gone. Someone was trying to talk to me, but I didn't hear anything besides my own pulse hammering away.

My eyes closed, and the world went dark, but I didn't sleep. Some time later, it could have been hours, could have been minutes, I was being pulled up out of my seat and cradled into someone's arms.

I didn't even bother to open my eyes, but I put my arms around their strong neck and figured that it was probably Emmett.

As I was carried from the plane, I could hear the echo of loud footsteps as we made our way towards wherever we were going. Tinkling laughter filled my ears, as a familiar scent wafted into my nostrils.

I jerked my eyes open, and struggled free of my uncle's grasp, landing on the floor in a crouched position with a thud.

My body went into autopilot and I jumped up and sprinted towards the end of the long hallway, towards the gate entrance. I pushed past my father, and ran until I saw the face I had been waiting to see for almost a week.

A large smile lit up his face and I launched myself into his arms, as a strangled yelp echoed into my ears.

I clung to him tightly as I peppered his face with kisses, loud laughter shaking me as I attacked him with my lips.

A single arm wrapped around my waist and held me tightly as he tried to lean back to look at me.

Deep brown eyes met my own and I felt whole again, my world was finally back in order.

Without a hesitation, I crashed my lips forcefully to his and he responded in kind, his warm moist tongue making its way into my mouth to tangle with my own.

I cradled his face into my hands and continued our sensual open mouthed kiss, not caring if either of us needed air to breathe, I would happily die of oxygen starvation to keep my lips fused to his forever.

This was it, I was home, he was my home, and everything felt right once again.

**

* * *

A/N: Ok, there it is, the reunion, this chapter turned into a monster, I just couldn't stop writing, you better love me, because it's over 8000 words! But yay! They are back together! Nessie's hormones are in overdrive, and she doesn't even know she's pregnant yet!**

**See you all on Saturday, and don't forget to review…..gotta make it over that 500 mark!**


	37. In the City

**A/N: Sorry about the delay....the evil migraine has finally gone away, thank god! I played with a blowtorch and some hammers, so I worked through my creative slump.....and now I am a week ahead on my metals project....yay!**

**Have I told you all how much I love you lately? Because I totally do, all of your reviews make me all happy inside and I can't believe how much fun writing this story has been......seriously, this story has sprouted wings and flown away on me. **

**Ok, random story time......because I can't help myself.....:) So I was looking through my files the other day, and came upon my original outline for this story that I typed up once the ideas were flowing. And it only had like 20 chapters, because I was so clueless that my imagination would just run with this.....and I looked it over, and while the same gist is there....I will admit it.....my original concept for this was a far cry from what it ended up to be.....**

**So yeah, all of you and your encouragement, along with Nostalgicmiss' never ending emails of praise, have turned this into an epic story.....so thank you, because I truly cannot express what this experience has done for me. It has gotten me back into writing, which is something I haven't really done for awhile...and....it's also good, because my recent art endeavors have also improved as well.....so thank you all because you have drawn me out of my creative retardation and breathed new life into me......yay!**

**Ok, so now that you all think I am probably a nut job...(which I totally am)...I will get on with the story....it's all downhill from here folks! And a shout out belongs to SM for bringing me into this world of vamps and shifters in the first place...it all belongs to her...:)**

**Chapter Thirty-seven: In the City**

**Jacob POV**

As soon as I saw Edward's face come into view, my heart began to thump wildly in my chest. This was it, either she was here or she was gone, and I could only hope that it was the former.

Thousands of questions flew through my brain as Edward took two steps further towards me out of the gate.

Would she still love me?

Would she be alright?

Would she still look the same?

The past few days had been a roller coaster of emotions, I'm sure for the both of us, but one thing remained true for me. She was everything I would ever want, and I couldn't wait to make her my wife. I didn't want to wait, but I didn't know if we would be able to just pick up and start off where we were before this whole thing happened. I wouldn't want to push her into anything, so I would patiently wait until she decided what she wanted. I could only hope that she would continue to choose me, to choose us.

Before I could chastise myself with any further inner turmoil, I saw a streak of bronze curls and porcelain skin fly by Edward in a whirlwind.

Then she came into view and the ties of the imprint snapped back into place. She was home, she was running at me full force, and she was _mine._

I smiled widely at her and she hurled herself towards me, wrapping her arms and legs tightly around me.

My shoulder twitched at the impact and sent a pulsing surge of pain through my arm. I yelped loudly, trying to keep my balance as I wrapped my free arm around her tiny waist. She smelled heavenly as she attacked my neck and face with light kisses, her warmth leaving little pocks of fire all over my skin. I had missed her terribly and I squeezed her tightly before I leaned back from her, wanting to see her face.

I had missed her beauty, but nothing compared to what I saw when she gazed into my eyes. She was even more radiant than I had remembered, and she was smiling in pure joy, and all because of me. She was just as happy to see me as I was her; and I couldn't believe that she came back to me.

I wanted to ask her so many questions, make sure that she was alright, but she had other plans.

Before I even knew what was going on, her lips forcefully pressed against mine and my body surged with adrenaline. I had forgotten the effect that she had on my body. The crowds surrounding us disappeared completely and the only sounds that I could hear were our hearts beating rapidly.

Warmth overwhelmed me and I squeezed her tighter against my chest as I timidly pressed my tongue against her bottom lip. She turned her face slightly and pushed hers back to meet mine. The fire between us raged out of control as she gripped my face tightly and her tongue continued its sensual dance with my own.

It was as if we had never been apart. The surge of passion and emotion was still the same; if not more intense than it had been the night of our engagement. Random images flickered through my subconscious, and they were beyond surreal.

The clarity at which I could see all of the moments of passion we had ever shared were racing past my eyelids, each one more passionate than the next. Our naked bodies pressed up against each other, intertwined, thrusting, pulsing, writhing in ecstasy.

If we hadn't been standing in the middle of an airport, I would have pushed her into the nearest wall and marked her as mine, but the sound of giggles an a low warning growl brought me back to reality.

We did have an audience, and among one of them was someone who could read both of our thoughts, and I assumed did not appreciate his daughter's x-rated narration of our physical relationship.

I tried to lean back to break the kiss, but Nessie leaned back with me, and I had to turn my face to the side to free my lips from hers. Continuing the kiss would have been sublime, but I knew that now was not the time, and in front of her parents, aunts, uncles, and extended family was not the place. We had plenty of time later to continue this train of thought, and preferably when we did, we would be completely alone.

Nessie seemed to get the idea, because she buried her face into the side of my neck and sighed. I could feel the heat radiating off of her cheeks, and figured that she was blushing in embarrassment for trying to molest me in the middle of an airport. My eyes were still closed, because I didn't know if I needed to prepare to run for safety, but a loud, howling laugh from Emmett cued me in that maybe I was not going to be experiencing the wrath of an overprotective father, at least not in a place with so many witnesses.

"Dude, do we need to get you two a room?" he practically yelled out as he continued to laugh hysterically. I guess overprotective uncle was not something I would have to worry about with Emmett, he seemed to think the whole thing was entertaining.

I cautiously peeked one eye open, and looked out in front of me. Just as I had suspected, we were surrounded by a large group of vampires, in various states of emotion. Alice, Emmett, Bella and Esme seemed to be amused by the situation.

The vampires I remembered as being from Denali were more curious and confused as to our very public display of affection, and then there were Rosalie, Edward and Jasper.

Rosalie was looking at me with a mixture of happiness and contempt; I'm sure because she was still pretending that she hated me.

Edward was seething, and I could only hope that Nessie's stream of inappropriate thoughts had ceased, because they would only further aggravate him. He may have been accepting of the changes in our relationship, but I am sure that he didn't want to see them first hand.

Jasper was looking at us with concern, and I could tell that he was slightly uncomfortable with the obvious amount of lust that must have been thrown his way.

"Jacob, could you please release my daughter?" Edward requested through clenched teeth, flexing his jaw as he shot daggers at me.

I dropped my arm from her waist, and she reluctantly untangled her limbs from me as she slid down the front of my body to the floor.

Her face was still buried into my chest, and I could hear her heart fluttering nervously in her chest.

"Ness?" I whispered, looking down onto the tangled mess of bronze curls that was smashed into me. "Honey?"

She sighed heavily and reluctantly turned in my embrace to face our audience. I don't know why she was so apprehensive, but I knew that she was probably embarrassed at her utter lack of control in her passion for me. It truly was unlike her normal behavior. She was normally restrained and careful around her parents, only letting herself be truly uninhibited when we were alone in our apartment.

Nessie leaned back against my chest, pressing her little back into me, and I snaked my arm around her waist, settling it on the fabric of her shirt over her stomach.

"I'm sorry," she whispered softly as she took in a deep breath.

Edward's face relaxed visibly, and I could see the fists at his sides relax as he reached over and took Bella's hand in his own and pulled her closer to him. I guess that his stance on our relationship had changed since I saw him last, so I guess I didn't have to worry about more injury coming to my body.

"Don't push it Jacob," he said with a visible amount of dry humor in his voice. "I may accept it, but you don't need to be flaunting it in public."

I pursed my lips together to fight back and chuckle and decided it was probably best to just change the subject entirely.

"So......" I began warily, not exactly knowing what the etiquette was for welcoming back a coven or two of vampires from a rescue mission against a demented hybrid vampire kidnapping your fiancée was. It wasn't exactly like Hallmark taught you how to thank people for such things.

"Let's make our way towards our gates before we get into this discussion," Edward said calmly as he stepped past us and led the way.

"Wait," I said quickly as I realized that I hadn't exactly planned a return trip. "Don't I need to buy a ticket for your flight?"

"I'll take care of it," he responded as he began to walk towards the familiar arrivals and departures screen I had spent most of the hours of this morning staring at in anticipation.

He quickly located the flight to Victoria, BC on the departures board, scheduled for three hours from now, and the one to Denali, Alaska departing twenty minutes prior to it. They were in the same terminal, C, but they were at different gates, but I knew that we would all probably end up spending the time together anyways.

The thirteen of us made our way through the crowds in the airport, enjoying a somewhat strained, yet comfortable silence as the people seemed to part like the red sea around us. I could now see what Edward had once told me about humans having a self-preservation instinct. It was somewhat amusing as they would subtly shift themselves as far away from any of us as possible, knowing that all of us, well not necessarily me, but still, posed somewhat of a threat to their safety.

We found the gate for the flight to Victoria, and found a large section of empty seats near a wall, away from the sunlight pouring through the slightly tinted windows. It was not enough to come directly in contact with their skin and make a scene, but it was enough to send a strange glow floating around the group of vampires as they eyed each other curiously.

Nessie and I sat in the seats closest to the window, quickly intertwining our hands on the armrest between us. The immediate family sat next to us, and the coven from Denali sat across from us, along with another man I had never seen before.

The man who I had vaguely remembered being named Eleazar, was eyeing Nessie curiously, as we watched Edward walk up to the gate side desk, most likely going to buy me a ticket.

Alice was the first to break the silence, and she asked Eleazar a question, which had something to do with the events of the past few days, but I honestly had no idea what she was referring to. I sat back into my seat and stroked the back of Nessie's hand with my thumb while I attempted to pay attention.

"So Eleazar," she began in her usual chipper voice, bouncing her feet on the soft carpet beneath her chair. "How exactly was I able to see that place? I thought that Alexei's gift kept me from seeing them."

I just sat there and listened, not having any idea who this Alexei person was, but from the reaction that it stirred in Nessie, I figured that he was not a person that made her comfortable. She stiffened in her seat, and I could hear her heart beat pick up slightly.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure, but I believe that Renesmee herself had something to do with that," he answered honestly, letting his gaze rest on Nessie to my left.

"I don't understand," Alice said from my other side.

"I think that she was somehow able to break through his shield, her gift has changed since I saw her last."

I returned my gaze to Nessie, who had her head leaned against my shoulder, her brow was furrowed in confusion as she looked at Eleazar, but then a knowing look crossed her face as she sat up and began talking to him.

"What do you mean it has changed? How?" she asked, her body tensing beside me.

"When I met you as a child, you possessed the gift for showing your memories and various thoughts and ideas with your touch, but I always suspected that there was more to it, considering that you were the only one who was able to break through your mother's shield. I had no way to actually prove this, but it is the only explanation I can think of. Did you have any contact with Alexei while you were being held?"

She tensed again and squeezed my hand at the mention of his name, but then relaxed as she responded.

"I touched his arm, I showed him a vision, and he recoiled from me like it hurt him, and he got mad at me," she said softly, a tinge of something that could have been fear or apprehension visible in her voice.

"When?" Alice asked curiously, as she leaned over me to look at Nessie.

Nessie sat up straighter and leaned across me to respond to her aunt, but she looked confused.

"How long was I out?" she said thoughtfully.

"Only a few hours, probably two at the most," Alice responded.

I still had no idea what they were talking about, but apparently this was important because the entire group around us had stopped their conversations to look at the four of us.

"Then maybe a day before you found me, I'm not exactly sure, there were no clocks anywhere. I was never allowed to leave the room they put me in," Nessie responded.

I cringed at the thought that they had her locked up in a room for days, I didn't even want to imagine the things that she had been through, and I hoped that I could help her get through this, although, she was acting surprisingly normal for having been through such an ordeal. She obviously gained her ability to suck up pain and get past it from her mother. Even in Bella's zombie like state when I became friends with her, she could always push things down and out of her system.

Alice's face lit up a bit as she gazed at her niece, and a flicker of understanding crossed her features.

"That must have been it, you seemingly rescued yourself hun," she said as she giggled out her answer. "You truly are your mother's daughter."

"Hey," Bella called out from further down the seats. "I heard that."

Alice turned to face her and laughed at the expression on Bella's face.

"It was a compliment," Alice said happily.

"Whatever," Bella said from her seat as her gaze rested on the form of Edward returning towards her.

He smiled at her and continued down the aisle towards where I was seated with his daughter, and he held out two travel ticket folders.

"I couldn't get you on our flight, so I booked you _both_ on the next flight to Seattle, you can take the ferry home in the morning. Your flight leaves in forty-five minutes, it is in concourse B. You have your credit card, right?"

I nodded and took the folders out of his hands, surprised by the fact that he would let either of us out of his sight after the events of the past week, but I was not going to argue at spending time alone with Renesmee. We obviously had a lot of things to discuss considering the circumstances.

"When you get into Seattle, there is a rental car agreement in with your boarding passes, go find a hotel close to the ferry station, and call when you get in. Here," he said placing his phone in Nessie's lap. "Call the house, Carlisle should be home when you get there."

"Are you sure?" I asked cautiously, not quite believing that he would let us go out on our own so soon after this whole ordeal.

"Yes, Jacob, now hurry up, you need to get going before your flight begins to board."

"Oh, here, hold on a sec," I said as I opened up the duffel at my feet and dug through it hastily. "The Vanquish is in the extended stay parking garage in Victoria, here are the location ticket and the keys."

Edward took the keys from me and gave me a knowing smile. He knew that I had always wanted to drive that car again, but he didn't seem angry as he stepped away so I could get up from my chair.

I lifted myself up out of my seat and turned towards Nessie, offering her my hand to help her up. She smiled happily at me as she took my hand and lifted herself out of the seat. I could tell that she was just as excited about this turn of events as I was.

Hand in hand, we turned towards the rest of the family and hugged them all goodbye. Bella looked at the both of us wistfully, but we would be together by then end of the next day, so I knew she was just reacting as a concerned mother. I would be reluctant to let my child leave my side after such dramatic events, but she hugged us tightly and told us she loved us nonetheless.

Emmett told us we needed to be careful not to break the bed, and Edward growled at him, and then he reluctantly hugged us both goodbye, reminding us to call once we landed.

The rest of the family embraced Nessie and some patted me on the back. I couldn't blame them for not hugging me, I knew of their aversion to my smell. I know that my nose wasn't exactly happy at being surrounded by that many vampires either.

After a few minutes, once all the goodbyes had been said; Edward handed me Nessie's passport, and we headed towards the ground transport to terminal B. By the time we got to our gate, they had already started boarding, so we got into the back of the line and patiently waited our turn.

Ten minutes, and one painful forehead collision with a doorway later, we were seated in the sixth row of the plane, enjoying the business class tickets that Edward had purchased for us. I had never actually sat in anything besides coach, so it was nice to be able to stretch my legs out a little bit. Nessie leaned her head against my good shoulder, covered herself in a blanket, and took a nap the entire flight.

I just watched her sleep, occasionally looking out the window into the darkened sky.

The three hours seemed to pass by slowly, and I was left with only my thoughts for entertainment in the darkened cabin of the plane. My mind drifted to our future. I was sure that we would be forced to move soon, and I didn't know where that left us.

Would we get married before we left Victoria? Where would we even go to? Would we be allowed to live by ourselves?

I didn't really know the answers to any of these questions. The family would probably decide all of these things once we returned, but a nagging suspicion that something wasn't right was still sitting in the back of my mind. I couldn't really put a finger on it, but Nessie seemed different to me somehow. Not necessarily in a bad way, just something had changed since I had seen her last.

As the plane began its descent, she stirred slightly, and I sighed as her brown eyes locked with mine, and a small smile lit up her face. She lifted herself up slightly, kissed me softly on the lips and settled back into her seat, hugging my arm tightly.

Twenty minutes later, we were arguing with a rental car agent over the fact that we didn't want to drive a pick up truck when our reservation was for a sedan. It was times like these that I wished that I had one of the other family members with me, because when I tried to 'dazzle' people, it just ended up coming out wrong. I was incapable of sweet talking humans, it seemed that my charms only worked on my stunning fiancée.

Finally, we were given the keys to a mid-size car; and headed out to the parking structure to try to find it.

Once we located our Pontiac G8, which was an ostentatious shade of cherry red, I laughed, because I knew that as much as I wanted to, I wouldn't exactly be able to drive in the evening traffic of Seattle. I had barely made it to the airport in Victoria driving with one arm on the highway.

"What?" Nessie questioned me as I pulled open the rear door to the car and dropped my duffel bag onto the seat.

"Oh, nothing, here," I said tossing her the keys. "I guess you get to drive."

She smiled brightly and rushed to the driver's side, kissing me on the cheek on her way. I knew how much she enjoyed driving, especially in traffic, so I was gladly relinquishing my entitlement as a male to drive to her, because it obviously made her happy.

I climbed into the passenger seat and fumbled around with the seatbelt trying to get it into place with only the use of my one arm. My shoulder had begun to feel better today, but I didn't want to risk it shifting, because it would only be more painful if Carlisle had to re-set it when we got back home.

"So," she said curiously as she turned to look at me. "Where to?"

I hadn't actually thought of that, I mean, I had been to Seattle before, but I wasn't exactly familiar with the city in terms of knowing where to go to find lodging. Luckily, technology was on my side.

"Why don't you call Carlisle and tell him we arrived safely while I find something on the GPS," I said as I started pushing buttons on the computer in the center portion of the dash.

After a few tries, I was able to locate the search feature on the GPS navigation and scrolled through it until I was able to find the ferry line. I figured that we could drive to the ferry station and then find a hotel from there. We would probably be leaving early in the morning, so the closer to the station the better.

Nessie finished up her call to her grandfather quickly, making sure to inform me that he was not happy with my escape from his custody, and I laughed heartily at the thought of the look on Carlisle's face when he noticed the Vanquish was missing from the garage.

After she finished her call, I set the GPS to the waypoint of the ferry station, and several points of interest popped up. One of them was for the Edgewater Hotel, which was only a few blocks from the station, so I set it as a secondary waypoint, figuring that we could check it out.

Traffic from the airport towards downtown was fairly heavy in the mid evening apparently, and the drive that was supposed to take us forty minutes, quickly turned into over an hour.

We filled the silence in the car by listening to a local radio station, but I couldn't help but feel that there was a very large elephant in the car with us. I didn't know whether or not she would want to talk about her experience, and I didn't want to push her, so I just remained silent.

When we neared the ferry station, it looked like they had already sent out the last ferry for the night, so I just got out of the car and went up to the door to check their hours. They opened at seven in the morning, so I figured that it was a safe assumption that we should return by that time the next day. We needed to be in Victoria at the earliest time possible, or the family would worry. I knew that they were all reluctant for us to leave them so soon.

"Where are we going now?" Nessie asked as I got back into the car and closed the door.

"Here," I said pushing the button for the navigation to go to the next waypoint. "Follow these directions; I want to check out this Edgewater Hotel."

About five minutes later, we pulled up next to the most amazing looking rustic building, which I assumed was the hotel. If you looked out towards the water, you could see the harbor perfectly, and if you looked the other direction, the city was completely lit up behind the hotel. It was amazing.

The whole front had white wooden siding, interspersed with natural wood. It had several balconies, and on the ground floor, the entire sidewalk was covered with wooden pergolas. This was where we were staying, no arguments at all, I couldn't wait to see the inside of the place.

"Just pull up to the reception entrance, I'm sure they have a valet," I instructed Nessie as I could see her practically drooling right along with me.

She loved historic hotels, thus her fascination with the Empress back in Victoria.

After Nessie's first experience with 'tossing a valet the keys', which she had mentioned to me on the night of our first real date, she grabbed my bag out of the back seat and my free hand with the other. She was practically bouncing with excitement as we made our way towards the check-in desk.

"How can I help you sir?" a very petite, brunette woman asked me as we walked up to the desk.

"I would like to get a room with a waterside view, preferably with a king," I told her as she began typing things into the computer.

"Name?" she asked as she peered up at me.

"William Wolfe," I responded as I dropped Nessie's hand and reached into my pocket to get out my wallet. I pulled out my license and my Amex, and slid them across the granite countertop towards her.

"Yes, well, it looks like you are in luck, we have a king junior suite open," she said as she picked up the black card with a smile on her face.

It never ceased to amaze me the looks people would give you when you handed them that card. It was as if you instantly gained credibility. Although, I was sure that she was probably happy that the two of us were not street urchins. Nessie was looking a little worse for wear in her dirty jeans and blouse. I wanted to get her up to the room and cleaned before I worried about getting her new clothes though, she was probably wanting to take a bath.

"One key or two," she asked as she slid the card and a confirmation of payment back towards me.

She activated two cards and slid them back towards me. "I hope that you and your wife enjoy your stay," she said warmly.

I smiled and said, "We will, thank you."

Nessie had already started wandering around the lobby of the hotel, which I had to admit was quite impressive. It was a rich mix of various kinds of natural wood, and the furniture was covered with upholstery done in rich colors. There were deep plaids and lots of worn in looking leather everywhere you looked.

I turned back towards the desk, curious as to where we could get Nessie a change of clothing, I was sure she wouldn't want to spend the next day in the ones she was wearing.

"Do you know where we would be able to do some clothing shopping around here?" I asked the same desk clerk.

She pursed her lips and said, "Hmmm," as she contemplated for a moment.

"When you go out of the hotel, turn right and head straight for about six blocks, then you should see signs for the Pike Place market. There are some boutiques along side the restaurants in that area."

"Thanks."

I walked towards the back of the hotel, which looked towards the harbor, and found Nessie sitting in one of the chairs, admiring the view. It was still early in the evening, so there were lots of boats dotting the water on the horizon.

"Do you want to go get cleaned up first or would you like to get some more comfortable clothing first?" I whispered as I leaned over the back of her chair.

She popped up and turned to face me. "Clothing please, I want to get out of these," she said as she motioned towards her tattered threads.

I took her by the hand and led her out the front of the hotel, out onto the covered sidewalk.

"Where are we going?" she asked as she looked up towards me.

"Pike Place Market," I answered as I pulled her along the sidewalk.

It was nice to actually spend time together as a normal couple. And hearing the clerk inside call her my wife made my heart swell. I couldn't wait until that was actually true.

We made our way along the sidewalk, our hands swinging in between us. The shops came into view, and there were several outdoor performers out on the sidewalks playing music and entertaining the crowds waiting to get into the various restaurants in the area.

We wandered down the a little farther, and there were several clothing boutiques that looked like they featured designs from local artisans and designers.

Nessie stopped in front of a store that had hand dyed dresses and other various articles of clothing, so I nudged her on the shoulder and said, "Go look."

She turned towards me and smiled widely as she pushed open the door. The entire shop was covered practically floor to ceiling in fabric and articles of clothing in every color under the sun.

I stood by the door and watched as she walked among the table and racks, running her hands along the brightly colored fabrics.

She stopped at a rack full of dresses that looking like they were made of some kind of satiny material, and began pulling them out to look at them.

There seemed to be one in particular that caught her eye, because she pulled it out and held it up to herself and turned to face me with a smile on her face.

It was a long dress, that looked fitted at the top, but flowed out from the high waistline, and it was dyed a combination of a deep cobalt blue and turquoise.

From the smile on her face, there was no way that I could refuse her, so I stepped up to her and took the dress as I walked towards the cash register.

I paid the clerk in cash and we headed back out towards the street.

A few shops down, there as a chain store that had a denim display in the window, so I pulled her inside and told her to pick out some jeans and shirts to wear tomorrow. Ten minutes later, we paid and then made our way back towards the hotel.

Once we were inside, I walked back to the reception desk and asked about getting reservation in one of the restaurants. She informed me that the attire was casual chic and made us reservations for eight, and instructed me on how to get to our room.

We made our way towards the elevator, and took it to the top floor. All of the junior suites were on the top floor, and we quickly located our room number.

Nessie grabbed one of the keys from me and pushed it into the card reader. I let her walk in a few steps before I followed, and she was standing there in the doorway with a stunned look on her face.

"It's beautiful," she whispered as she took my hand and deposited our bags on a table by the door.

She was right, the room was spectacular. Directly in front of the door along the left side wall, there was a fireplace in the corner, flanked by a sliding glass door that led out to a balcony. In front of the fireplace there was a small seating area.

To the right, along the far right wall was an enormous wooden four-poster king sized bed with gauze curtains hung from the sides. To the left of the bed was along sliding glass door to the balcony.

We took a few more steps into the suite, and when I turned I could see the bathroom along the wall beside us to the right.

It was done completely in natural stone, with two sinks along the back wall. I took a few more steps to the open door to the bathroom, and was taken aback by its extravagance. To the right, there was a walk in shower complete with multiple rain shower heads and a floor to ceiling glass front. To the left was a large claw foot tub that looked as if it would fit two people perfectly.

I stepped back towards Nessie and snaked my arm around her waist and pulled her towards me.

"Would you like to take a bath with me?" I whispered in her ear as I grazed my mouth along her neck and jaw.

She made a satisfied humming noise and reached up towards me pulling the strap of my sling over my head as I leaned down towards her.

I smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek as I tried to straighten out my arm. It had definitely healed almost completely during the course of the day, and I could only hope I wouldn't have to wear the sling tomorrow.

Reaching back down to her level, I placed my hands along the bottom hem of her shirt, looking into her eyes for permission to undress her.

She smiled sweetly and nodded as I lifted the thin material away from her skin. Once I had removed it and deposited it on the chair closest to us, she reached up towards the buttons on my shirt and began to pull them loose, one by one.

When she was done, she ran her warm hands along the muscles of my chest, gently pushing the material from my shoulders. With a minimal amount of effort we were able to work it down from my injured shoulder and I placed it on the chair as well.

Simultaneously, we reached towards each other and started to undo the buttons of each other's pants. As she pulled down the zipper on mine, she kissed me on the chest, and I moaned lightly at the feel of her lips on my bare skin.

I had missed this kind of intimacy with her, it was nice to not have to say anything to each other as we undressed, we just enjoyed each other's company.

After we both pulled off our pants, our shoes and socks along with them, we stood in front of each other in only our underwear. Even dirty and with tangled hair, she was still breathtakingly beautiful as she gazed up at me with her large brown eyes.

I leaned down towards her and brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear as I placed a sweet kiss on her mouth. She reached her hand up and cupped the back of my neck as she responded to it, squishing her tiny body up against my chest.

She was so warm, and she fit so perfectly against me as we continued the kiss, her bottom lip sandwiched in between mine. Each caress of her lips sent another shockwave of desire through me and I moved my arm around her waist and lifted her up towards me.

Nessie softly groaned as she could feel my growing erection against her stomach. She pressed herself more firmly to me and moved her free hand to the side of my chest, slowly running her palm up and down, and then lower towards the hem of my boxers.

I reached behind her and released the clasp on her bra before I moved my hands down towards the top hem of her panties.

We both began to lower each other's underwear as we broke for air, both of us placing light kisses on whatever portion of flesh was revealed to the other. No words needed to be spoken; we had both missed each other desperately; the desire was evident.

Once we were both standing completely bare in front of each other, I placed a chaste kiss on her forehead and turned her around as I led her towards the bathroom.

I lifted her up to sit on the sink counter closest to the tub and then I returned my attention to the multiple faucets on the opposite side of the thing.

After a few tries, I was able to moderate the temperature, and the tub began to fill with steaming hot water.

"Is there bubble bath?" I asked as I looked up towards her.

"Hmmm, let me check," she said as she leaned over towards the center of the sinks where the small travel size soaps were.

She handed me a bottle with little pellets in it, and I opened it up, holding it under the stream of water. Bubbles began to appear in the water as the smell of lavender floated up on the steam towards us.

I stood back up, walked the few steps to the counter and stepped in between Nessie's legs, pulling my good arm tight around her back. She smiled at me and leaned up to kiss me, once again distracting me with her tantalizing mouth.

"Mmmm, Jake, the tub," she mumbled against my lips after a few moments.

My attention was once again returned to the multiple confusing knobs and I managed to stop the flow of the water before the tub overflowed with bubbles.

I stepped into the tub, leaning back against the high end, and held my hand out towards Nessie to help her in with me.

She lifted her long legs over the edge of the tub, and eventually settled in between my legs with her back towards me. She dunked her head underneath the surface of the water quickly before she leaned back against my chest.

I took the small bottle of hotel shampoo out of a small basket beside the tub and lathered it in my hands before I reached into her wet locks, massaging her scalp. She was purring underneath me as I continued to massage her hair, and she began running her small hands up and down my thighs as I washed her.

Once I was done, I cupped water into my hands and held it above her head to wash the shampoo from her hair. She then slid down my body, effectively arousing me even further and dipped her hair beneath the surface of the water. It fanned our around her face and floated until it touched my chest. It was mesmerizing to watch her as she ran her fingers through it before she sat back up.

Then I took a small washcloth, dipped it into the water and began to run it over every surface of her soft skin that I could reach. When I ran it over her chest, she gasped an arched her chest into my hands, as she pushed her bottom into my erection. I groaned at the sensation and she hummed in approval as I continued the trail of cleansing down in between her legs.

I was trying to be respectful and just wash her as I continued, but she had other plans. She reached under the surface of the water, snatched the washcloth and laid it over the side of the tub.

My hands were suspended under the water, hovering inches from her heat as she returned her hands under the water to guide mine.

She pressed my hand firmly against her folds and began to rub my fingers over her wetness. My heart began to thump wildly as I tried to force myself to regain control over my hand.

I tentatively dipped the tip of my middle finger into her and she arched against me again, pressing herself tightly against my chest.

Taking that as an indicator that she enjoyed it, I pushed my finger into her farther, curving it up slightly at the opening, so the back of my finger grazed along her clit as I stroked her.

She was filling the bathroom with breathy moans as I continued to please her, and my own breathing was turning into heavy pants.

"More," she whispered as she pressed her hand against mine again.

I applied a little more pressure with my finger, and moved another one over to her heat to join it.

Once both of my fingers entered her she groaned and bucked her pelvis against my palm. I was overwhelmed with heat as I picked up the pace, earning more moans in the process.

She was writhing against my erection, sliding her back along it, and I was trying to retain my composure as I pushed her towards her release.

Little staccato pants began coming from her mouth as she closed her eyes and pushed the back of her head into my chest, and she tightened slightly, indicating that she was close.

I continued to move my fingers along her folds and tried to maneuver my thumb to hit her little nub with each pass. It seemed to do the trick, because soon she was lifting her hips off the bottom of the tub, moaning my name in repeat as her wall clenched down on the tips of my fingers.

"Oh Jacob, oh......uh.......oh my guh......Jacob," she moaned loudly before she slumped back against my chest.

Trying to keep myself from falling over the edge with her, I pushed myself back against the tub and removed my hands, moving them to rub the sides of her arms as she lay motionless against me, with a serene look on her face. It didn't matter to me that I didn't climax with her, it was more about bringing her pleasure, we had all night, and a sizable bed to continue if she so desired.

We lay there enjoying the warmth of the water for a few moments, and then when the temperature began to cool and a majority of the bubbles had dissipated, I reached over towards the shelf under the sink unit where there were several folded towels.

I nudged Nessie forward and pulled myself up and out of the tub. Once I had dried myself off quickly, I pulled open another towel and held it open for her. She stepped out and I wrapped it around her, rubbing the moisture from her skin.

Reaching behind me, I pulled out another towel and rubbed it along her hair, wrapped it around it, and kissed her on the neck.

"I love you Renesmee," I whispered as I grabbed her hand and led her back towards the bed.

She hummed lazily and responded, "Mmmm, love you too Jake."

I pulled myself up onto the bed, and held my hand out to help her join me. The time on the clock next to the bed indicated that it was seven so we had an hour before we needed to head down for dinner. I intended to use every spare minute to hold her as I laid myself down against the pillows, and pulled her into my side.

The day had gone from one filled with worry to one filled with joy, and I found myself once again looking forward to the future with the love of my long, long life beside me every step of the way.

**A/N: Ok readers, here is another question for you all to answer....would you like for me to keep including the Edward POVs now that Jacob is back in action? Or should he go back to being the brooding daddy on the sidelines? Let me know in your reviews and I will take it all into consideration...the next chapter will have at least one Edward POV, and then your responses will dictate if I do more...:)**

**And....another shameless plug for my new story.....go read Socks for Sex......I promise.....it will make you smile! Coming up with funny chapter names has become my new goal in life!**


	38. Heartbeat

**A/N: Don't own, just thought I should throw it out there…..again….**

**So yeah, a lot of you had questions/hesitations about the last chapter, but don't fret, because the explanations for some of the events in the last chapter are in this one……**

**Before I get completely into that, I'm going to pass around a little lemonade, because let's face it, the characters have all been under a lot of stress and deserve a little fun……(and because now that I have been writing SFS, I can't get my mind out of the gutter….not that it is necessarily a bad thing)**

**Chapter Thirty-eight: Heartbeat**

**Nessie POV**

* * *

Being totally surrounded by Jacob's arms and pressed tightly against his chest made me feel safe again. I couldn't explain it, but the ache that I had been feeling had just instantly disappeared when I saw his face in that airport. I grieved for so many long agonizing hours over him, and even though it was in vain, I still could remember the pain I had felt only days ago.

Never again would I let myself take him for granted. His love had always been handed to me, from the day I was born, and I had let myself become too comfortable knowing that it would always be there. True, he was my soul mate, and I was his imprint, but I planned to spend every day I was allowed to be in his presence showing him exactly how much he meant to me.

I didn't want to wait any longer to get married, I wanted to make it official that I belonged to him, and that he in turn belonged to me. I knew it was just cementing our love on a piece of paper, but it meant so much more to me that I could call him my husband. Happy marriages and love had always been things that I was surrounded by growing up, and I wanted to include Jacob officially in my family.

He was just as much a part of our family as any of the others. We didn't even use the word coven anymore, it was just a label. The lifestyle my grandfather had created for himself and my parents didn't fall to the traditional trappings of typical vampire behavior, if it did, then I would never even exist, much less be allowed to have a relationship with Jacob.

I still couldn't believe that my father had actually allowed us to travel to Seattle un-chaperoned. My mother had told me that he was more accepting of the changes in my relationship with Jacob, especially since we were getting married, but his easy going attitude when he handed us the tickets seemed out of character for him.

If I didn't know any better, I would think that he was trying to get rid of us. That made absolutely no sense to me, because the both of us had almost been ripped from our family, and usually my father was fiercely overprotective.

There was also something else in his actions towards me that seemed to be a little off, as well as my uncle Jasper. Neither of them had really left my side until we got to LA. Even in my practically comatose state, I could feel my uncle's effect on me. Waves of calm and ease flowed over me as I was locked inside my own head, protecting myself from the pain.

Alexei and his mysterious drugs certainly did a number on me. My behavior since we had returned was totally haywire. Every impulse I had was somehow amplified. When I was hungry, I was starving; when I was thirsty, I was overcome with bloodlust; when I was tired, I was exhausted; when I was, well…..horny, I was insatiable. My actions had become totally erratic and instinctual. Even an act as simple as taking a bath threw me into overdrive; I had practically forced Jacob to touch me like that.

"Ness," Jacob whispered in my ear as he nuzzled his nose along my ear, effectively quieting my inner monologue. "We need to get dressed; it's almost time to go down for dinner."

"Mmmmm," I hummed as I reluctantly opened my eyes.

Just as I was about to pull myself from Jacob's embrace, my stomach growled loudly, confirming my acceptance of Jacob's proposal. The mere mention of food, and not being attached to an IV for sustenance had my mouth salivating. A nice rare cut of meat was quickly flickering through my mind, causing my stomach to growl again.

Jacob chuckled and released me, and I pulled myself up from the bed, readjusting the towel that was wrapped around my naked body.

I walked over to the sofa and picked up the bag that held my new dress and took it into the bathroom. I was glad that we were in an upscale hotel, because they had a basket in the bathroom that had a hairbrush. I had never been so thankful for such a small necessity, but I wanted to tame my unruly curls before we went and had a nice meal together.

Once I had wet down the brush and run it through my hair, I retrieved the small bottle of hair gel from the basket and carefully ran it through my hair to try to smooth out the frizzyness it had accumulated during the brushing.

I could see Jacob moving around in the room behind me, and he looked up and smiled at me in the mirror as he pulled his boxers and dark jeans over his long legs. He looked so happy to be with me, and I was glad that we had some time alone to act like a normal couple, on a romantic getaway. Escaping into the fantasy of that made it a little easier to forget what we had both been through.

The dress he had bought me in the market fit perfectly, and it hugged my waist nicely before it flowed down to the floor. I wished that I could go to dinner barefoot, but I was glad that Jacob had purchased me a little pair of sandals when I was picking out my jeans. They luckily didn't have a heel, because I was still a little sore all over from being cooped up in a bed for several days.

Once I had adjusted myself and walked back into the room, Jacob was perched on the side of the bed, tying his leather shoes. His short hair was completely unruly and twisted in all sorts of different directions, but he still looked very handsome in his black button up shirt and dark denim jeans.

The restaurant in the hotel was nice, but it was not formal, and I was happy to be able to relax in that kind of atmosphere.

"You ready?" Jacob asked as he stood up from the bed and walked towards me.

I nodded my head and held out my hand for him to take.

His large, warm fingers wrapped around mine and he leaned down and gave me a chaste peck on the cheek. Jacob was always affectionate, and all of his little touches and kisses made me realize how lucky I was to have him.

We headed out the door and back to the elevator to go back down to the main floor where the restaurant was located.

The hotel looked fairly busy this evening, there were several people scattered about in the large sitting area that overlooked the bay, and the fireplace up against the windows was lit and glowing.

As we walked towards the entrance to the restaurant Jacob pulled me into his side and wrapped his arm around my waist. I sighed and leaned my head against his chest, enjoying the warmth radiating from his body into mine.

We were seated right away in a table that was at the window overlooking the bay. The light of the moon was casting a large silvery reflection into the water, and it reminded me of a simpler time that I had spent with Jacob alone. So many things had changed in the few years since then, and it made me smile that I was able to share these kinds of experiences with him.

"What are you thinking about?" Jacob whispered as he leaned across the table to hold my hand.

"You," I answered honestly, looking into the deep brown of his eyes.

"And?" he asked with a large toothy grin.

"And how much I love being with you. I am glad that we were able to find each other again. I don't want to wait too long for the wedding."

He sighed and stroked the back of my hand with his large thumb as a sly smile crept onto his face.

"We could run away," he mused, sitting back in his chair waiting for my response.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head at him. As much as I would love to just go somewhere and do it right away, I wanted to include my family in it as well. I could never do that to my parents or my aunts for that matter.

"I wish we could, but no Jacob, we can't do that."

"I know, I was just teasing. I want my father and sisters to be there too. When were you thinking you want to?"

I pursed my lips and tapped my fingers on the table, trying to figure out when would be a good time to do it. I didn't want to risk snow being an issue, and it was too close to November to do it before then, so I guessed a spring wedding would be the only option.

"March or April, maybe. Something when the weather starts to get warm again."

"Do you think we will have moved by then? I mean your father surely won't want to stay in Victoria too long. There are too many people who knew where we were. It might still be kind of dangerous."

"I honestly don't know, but wherever we go, I don't want to go far. I wouldn't want to take you away from your family again. I know how much you liked being close to the reservation."

He smiled at me and just as he was about to respond, the waiter came over to take our orders.

We both ordered the filet mignon, mine rare, and it was accompanied with something called a potato asparagus crisp. It sounded interesting, but I was just looking forward to the steak. Jacob decided to have something to drink, but since my stomach had been acting so strangely lately, I just ordered some sparkling water.

"So….I was going to say, I don't mind if we have to go somewhere far, that is what airplanes are for. Are you sure you don't want to try to stay to finish school? I know that you were looking forward to returning to class," Jacob said thoughtfully.

"It really doesn't matter that much to me anymore. I just want to be near my family, well, and you, but you are my family, so…."

He smiled brightly and the look in his eyes was so heartwarming. Jacob was filled with so much love for me I thought I might just burst. He truly was concerned with what I wanted out of life, I knew that he would be perfectly content to follow me anywhere as long as it made me happy.

"How's your shoulder?" I asked, because he hadn't put his sling back on after our bath.

"It's good actually," he said rolling it forward a bit. "A little sore, but I think it's all healed now."

"I'm sorry," I said looking down into my lap, I felt so guilty that I had been the cause of all of his injuries. If I had just let him come with me, or not even bothered to try to say goodbye to Nate, none of this would have ever happened.

"Stop it," Jacob said placing his finger under my chin and lifting it so I met his eyes. "Don't talk like that. I am fine, _we_ are fine; I don't want you blaming yourself for this."

"Why not? It _is_ my fault. I should be blaming myself for this," I said taking in a deep breath and trying to hold back the eminent tears.

"You died Jacob, because of me, I brought someone into our lives who _killed_ you," I whispered averting my gaze back to my lap. I knew that this was probably not the place to be talking about something so dark, but the guilt had been creeping up on me for some time now.

"Well I'm not dead, so stop it; I don't want you to take yourself down this path Renesmee. We are going to be happy, and we are going to get married, and you are going to get over this eventually, because I don't blame you, I could never blame you," he said briskly.

I took in a deep breath and looked back up to him. His eyes were filled with concern, not anger, and I knew that he was only worrying about me destroying myself over this.

"Focus on the future, our future, the past is just that."

That was simple enough to say, and I heard every word of it, but letting go of something so monumental was difficult for me to grasp.

Before I could continue on my pity party, the food arrived and we sat in silence as we ate, occasionally making eye contact. Jacob would smile at me and brush his leg up against mine under the table, and it made it easier for me to try to forget what was bothering me.

The food was wonderful, and it made the knot in the bottom of my stomach go away. Maybe being tired and hungry was affecting my mood; I really should stop trying to focus on all of the negative things that have happened.

"Thank you," I said, smiling at Jacob as he pulled out my chair after we were finished eating.

"Anytime," he replied, taking my hand and leading me back towards the entrance of the restaurant.

We continued our silence on our way to the elevator, and I used the time to think about what really was important. He was right; dwelling on things would only make it harder for us in the future. He was safe, and so was I, and we should be enjoying our time together.

Once we got back into our room, I decided that I just needed to stop over analyzing things, and just go with what life threw at me, and us. I was never going to let myself be happy if I dwelled on the past and the unknown, and I didn't want to make Jacob unhappy by doing so, he didn't deserve that.

"Jake?" I said sitting down in the edge of the bed and taking off my sandals.

"Yes Ness?"

"I'm sorry for being so difficult, you are right, I _am_ letting this go."

"Good," he said with a smile on his face as he removed his shoes and walked over to the bed, stepping in between my legs.

"What do you want to do now?" he asked with a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"Hmmm……what to do, what to do……" I said running the palms of my hands over the cloth covering his abdomen.

He laughed at me and leaned down to whisper something in my ear.

"We are all alone for the night…." He started as he kissed along the side of my neck. "No one to interrupt us…."

He continued to run his lips down to the hollow of my throat and onto the exposed portion of my collarbone, causing me to tilt my head back and let out a little moan.

"Did you like that?" he asked innocently as he looked up towards me.

I shook my head and he chuckled against my skin, sending the vibrations through my chest.

"Good."

His hands slid up my arms to my shoulders and he slid one of the straps of the dress to the side as he continued kissing the upper portion of my chest.

I gripped onto his biceps as he knelt down on the floor, running his hands along the silky fabric on the underside of my breasts.

My breathing picked up as I could feel his warm breath through the thin fabric, running along the top of the neckline. Every touch was heating my entire body up, and it was making me ache for him. All of the negative thoughts were fading away with each soft caress and I was losing myself in his touches.

His hands slid up the front of my dress and softly pushed on my shoulders, laying me back against the soft mattress of the bed.

Jacob sat back on his heels and brought his hands down to the tops of my feet. I sighed and closed my eyes as I laid back in the pillowy softness, enjoying his warm hands on my bare skin.

Slowly he trailed them upwards, massaging the skin on the backs of my calves, lightly running over the ticklish soft skin behind my knees, and around to the front of my things. His breathing had become labored, and I could hear the steady thump of his heart begin to increase as his hands continued their path upward.

His thumbs grazed along the sides of my panties, and his palms flattened out once they reached the flat skin on my stomach, applying the lightest amount of pressure. I was sure that my chest was heaving wildly as I gasped for breath, the familiar sense of heat overtaking my body.

When his fingers grazed along the underside of my breasts, I arched my back off the bed and his hands continued their upwards movement, my dress being pulled up from my body in the process.

The rough skin of his palms grazed over my taut nipples and I hissed when they continued their path upwards once again, the tips of his fingers finding my collarbones and tracing along them.

My body was almost completely exposed to him, and I squirmed when his lips began to trail upwards with his hands, starting just below my belly button. My breathing was ragged and erratic as his hands moved back down slightly, hooking on the bottom hem of the dress and drawing it upwards.

I lifted my shoulders, allowing him to remove it from my body, and opened my eyes to look at him. His lips were pulled into a lazy smile and his eyes were hooded, clearly with desire, as he leaned forward and captured my lips with his own before he threw my dress from the bed.

I tentatively moved my hands to the buttons on his shirt, attempting to free them from their tiny holes with my trembling fingers. Once I had undone a majority of them, Jacob broke the kiss for a moment and pulled his shirt up over his head, throwing it over his shoulder before he leaned back towards me.

Instead of bringing his mouth to my lips, he nudged my jaw with his nose, so my neck was exposed to him. He began to leave wet open mouthed kisses along it, down to my collarbone and back up. He paused at the space of soft skin behind my ear and darted his tongue out to lick it before he blew warm air out of his mouth onto it. The sensation was amazing as he returned his lips to me, pulling the lobe of my ear between his lips, nipping lightly with his teeth.

I whimpered as he sucked it into his mouth harder and arched my body towards him, begging for more.

"Please?" I practically moaned as his hands ran up and down my sides in a torturous pattern, never quite touching where I wanted them the most.

Jacob smiled against the skin on my neck, snickering lightly as he gripped me by the hips, moving me backwards on the mattress. Once I was in the center of the bed, he leaned away from me, appraising his work, his eyes taking in my entire semi-nude form.

"You are so beautiful Ness, I love you so much."

I sighed and reached my arms out towards him, my hands barely reaching the button on his jeans.

He shook his head at me and stepped back, reaching down to remove his socks. I pouted at him and he smiled widely as he returned his hands to the button on his pants. He slowly pushed the button until it slid through the hole and returned his fingers to his zipper. My gaze was transfixed upon his hand as he slowly drew it down, excruciatingly slowly.

Once the last tooth had been unhooked, his hands moved back to the waistband of his jeans, hooking his thumbs into the fabric of his boxers as well. His eyes bore into mine, darkened significantly by his emotions, holding me in them as he slowly drew the fabric down his hips, revealing the graceful v of his pelvis.

I let out an involuntary gasp as the fabric drew down over his hips, revealing his very erect manhood. He smiled at my reaction, obviously enjoying my response to his body, as he bent over slightly, pulling them both over the lower portion of his legs before he stepped out of them completely.

My eyes flickered between his and his hips as he slowly strode the few feet back to the bed. My heart was threatening to beat out of my chest in anticipation of what was to come. Even though it had only been less than a week since I had been with him last, I felt like I was truly taking in the beautiful planes and taut muscles of his body for the first time.

When he reached the edge of the bed, he placed his hands flat against the fabric of the bedspread and slowly pushed them upwards, one on each side of my body, but not touching me. I was still panting and my legs were twitching as I could feel the heat emanating from his body as he leaned towards me.

As his hands became level with my hips, he slowly trailed them inwards, sloping up the sides of my them, hooking his fingers in the soft fabric of my panties, tugging on them lightly, teasing me as a small grin became evident on his face.

"Please?" I begged, as his hands slowly began to peel the cotton from my skin. I shifted my hips upwards as he drew them down my legs, his warm hands leaving trails of fire down them.

Jacob chuckled at me again and shook his head, continuing to be amused by my pleading.

Once my last article of clothing had been removed, he placed his hands on the tops of my legs, slowly pushing them apart as he leaned over to pull himself up on the bed, hovering over me.

As his hands reached the juncture of my thighs, he pushed his thumb lightly against my opening, earning a moan from me as I pushed my head against the mattress, my eyes rolling into the back of my head. Even that small of a touch increased the wetness that had been building since he began to taunt my body.

Jacob scooted himself up the bed on his knees, and then settled himself in between my legs as he moved his hands to the back of my thighs, bending my legs and pulling them around him.

I tightened my grip on his hips with my thighs and squeezed. He grunted and I could feel him rub lightly against my entrance, spreading out the moisture with the tip of himself.

He leaned down towards me, moving his hands up to the sides of my head to support himself as his chest pressed tightly against mine. His soft skin was brushing up against my breasts, causing me to tighten my grip on his hips once again and arch myself towards him.

"I love you," I whispered as I ran my hand along the side of his face and into his hair. He leaned into the touch and moved his mouth to the side to kiss my palm before he leaned down further towards me.

His lips were soft and warm against mine as he slowly ground his hips into my center, still teasing me, with the head of his erection.

After a few moments, he parted his mouth slightly and ran the tip of his tongue along my lower lip, asking me for permission to deepen the kiss. I gripped onto the back of his head tightly as I turned mine slightly, my tongue darting out to meet his.

He groaned at the sensation and slowly pushed his hips forward, sheathing his head inside of me. I moaned softly and leaned my head to the side panting as his lips brushed along my cheek and down to my jaw, his hot breath fanning out over my face.

Jacob laid there running his lips over my skin softly for a few minutes and then he leaned one arm down on his elbow, supporting his weight, as his other ran along my side and slowly moved to cup the backside of my hip.

I was gasping for air as his lips lightly sucked on the tender skin behind my ear and he pushed himself forward once more, gripping my hip tightly as he entered me completely.

"Oh god, Ness, you are so warm," he panted into the side of my neck as I arched my chest towards him.

He laid there softly rubbing his lips along my neck as he rotated his hips against my center, filling me completely.

The tension was building inside of me as he slowly, almost tortuously, drew himself out of me, almost completely, before he thrust himself back inside of me. I whimpered as he continued his slow pace, rocking his hips against mine each time he was fully inside of me.

"Faster," I begged as I leaned up to whisper in his ear.

He turned his head and lifted it back to mine as his pace quickened, his strokes becoming more deliberate and hard. His lips lightly brushed against mine as his heavy breaths fanned across my cheeks. I was intoxicated by his scent, it was enveloping me as his body merged with mine.

I slowly slid my hands down his back, lightly grazing my nails along his muscles as he kissed my lips more hungrily as his pace increased once again.

When my hands reached his hips, I unhooked my legs and placed my feet flat against the mattress as I reached down to cup his bottom. I squeezed lightly as I pushed my pelvis up to meet his strokes and he groaned against my lips, nipping at my bottom lip with his teeth.

I pulled him against me more roughly as he thrust into me harder, arching his head backwards to let out a guttural moan. His grunts and pants were stirring me on as I leaned my head towards him, sucking on the skin of his neck as I clung to him.

I could feel the muscles inside of me tensing as he continued rocking his hips, grinding himself against me with considerable force. He let go of my hip and splayed his hands flat against the mattress on either side of my head as he arched his back away from me.

The new angle was hitting me in just the right place and I threw my head back against the mattress with force as I arched up to continue to meet each of his strokes.

After a few more thrusts, I could feel my muscles tense again as my orgasm took over my body. I grasped onto Jacob as my back arched off the bed and I cried out in pure ecstasy. My legs were writhing against the mattress as my walls clamped down on him.

His thrusts became more frantic as he spurred on the aftershocks of my orgasm and I could feel his entire body tense against mine as he called out my name, his hot release spilling into me.

The look on his face was one of pure pleasure as he withdrew himself from me and flung himself against the mattress beside me on his chest, curling his arm around my waist and pulling me against him.

I turned my face to look at him and he was panting loudly; his eyes half open and glazed over.

He looked so serene as he basked in the afterglow of our love making, and I reached my hand into his hair, rubbing his scalp lightly as I tried to calm my own breathing. He hummed in approval as I continued running my fingers through his sweaty locks, closing his eyes tightly as his grip on my waist tightened.

We laid like that for a few minutes, just enjoying being next to each other before I yawned loudly, exhaustion overtaking me.

Jacob's eyes cracked open and he chuckled at me as he pushed himself up off the mattress.

"Let's get you to bed," he said as he reached to the head of the bed to pull down the covers.

I reached my arms above my head and stretched as a series of yawns came out of my mouth; causing more silent laughter from Jacob as he leaned over to cradle my body in his arms.

He turned me around to place my head on the pillows and laid me against them gently as he bent my legs and slid them underneath the covers. I closed my eyes and pushed my head against the pillow, reveling in the softness, as he pulled the covers next to me down and slid himself in beside me.

He laid his head on the pillow next to mine and reached over to pull me into his side, gently placing my head on his shoulder. I threw my arm over his chest and squeezed lightly as I placed a small kiss on the skin over his heart.

Jacob sighed and whispered words of love to me as I felt the sleep overtaking my body. I could feel him relax next to me right before I fell asleep and soft snoring filled the air.

* * *

When I awoke to the sound of an alarm the next morning, I groaned as I buried my face into the soft skin of Jacob's shoulder. I didn't want to awake from my dreams, they were no longer nightmares anymore, and they were somewhat comforting.

Jacob shifted me slightly and slid out from underneath my arm as he got up from the bed, placing a soft kiss to my forehead before he left. He walked over to pick up his pants and pushed a few buttons on the cell phone to shut off the alarm he had set so we wouldn't miss the first ferry of the day.

As I heard him move around the room, the soft rustling of clothing being pulled on filled the air as I returned once again to thoughts about my dreams from the previous night.

They were dreams I had experienced before, but somehow they felt like they were more memories than dreams.

I felt like I was actually running through the forest as I chased the tiny little bronze haired boy through the brush. He was giggling cheerily, soft tinkling laughter filling my ears as I started to catch up with him, the sun filtering through the trees to glint of his tanned skin.

As usual, Jacob appeared from behind a tree and scooped him up in his arms, tickling his sides as I caught up with them. This was usually where my dream ended, but suddenly, Jacob reached out to grab my hand as he held the boy with his other arm, and I saw his face for the first time as Jacob pulled me into his side.

His features were almost identical to Jacob's but he had my full lips and the most shocking emerald green eyes I had ever seen. I tried to reach out to him, but just as I almost touched the little curls on top of his head, the alarm had sounded and jolted me from my dream.

I groaned as I rolled onto my stomach and punched the pillow next to me. It was such a sweet dream, I really wished that I could have continued it, but I knew that we had to return to the family soon. We were lucky that we even got this much time away from them to be alone.

"Ness, you need to get dressed, it's already a quarter until six, we need to leave soon."

I groaned and rolled back over, shifting myself along the mattress until I reached the side of the bed. I threw my legs over the edge and used my hands to push myself up as my feet touched the floor.

Jacob smiled as I walked across the room naked to retrieve my new clothing from the shopping bag near the couch. I was glad that I didn't have to wear my old clothes again, they smelled horrible and I cringed at the thought of who's scent probably still lingered on them.

I grabbed my underwear from the floor and pulled them on before I began to pull the jeans over my legs. Even though I had exerted myself the previous night, I was not sore anymore, but I still didn't feel like myself. I grabbed a camisole from the bag and pulled it on before I threw my t-shirt on over it. It was a sage green color with a logo printed on it, and it was surprisingly soft.

Once I had adjusted my clothing, I walked into the bathroom to see if they had deodorant in their little basket of wonders. Jacob was attempting to wet down his hair so it didn't stick up in every direction and smiled at me as I bent down to look for the deodorant.

I pulled it out of the basket and opened it up, inhaling deeply before I moved to put it on.

As the scent entered my nostrils, my stomach clenched and I dropped the deodorant to the floor, throwing my hand over my mouth and bolting towards the toilet. The nausea was overwhelming as I dropped my knees to the cold tile of the bathroom floor and pulled up the lid. I heaved violently into the bowl as I held onto the seat to keep myself from falling over.

Jacob rushed to my side and scooped up my hair, holding it behind my head as he rubbed comforting circles on my back. The bile in my throat burned as I tried desperately to catch my breath, my stomach twisting again in another wave of nausea.

I leaned back over and the rest of my stomach contents appeared before me as I tried to hold myself up.

Once the clenching subsided, I sat back on my heels, and Jacob knelt behind me, pulling my head against his chest as he ran his hands up and down my arms. I closed my eyes and tried to regain my composure as my breathing slowed down.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his voice laced with concern.

I nodded my head and groaned as the vile taste of my actions permeated the inside of my mouth. I always hated getting sick, and somehow regurgitating human food was much worse than blood. The drugs that Alexei gave me must have still been working their way through my system.

We sat there on the bathroom floor for several minutes before Jacob began to stand, holding onto my arms as he pulled me up. Once I was fully upright; he moved his hands to my hips to steady me as I made my way towards the sink. I leaned over and splashed some cold water in my face, taking a drink and washing out my mouth.

I felt better once I had stood there for awhile; taking several cleansing breaths and I decided that I could forgo the deodorant for the day if I was going to have that kind of reaction to it.

I straightened my clothes back out and turned around to a very concerned looking Jacob standing in the opening to the bathroom.

"Are you sure that you are alright?" he said as I walked over to him and put my arms around his waist, laying my cheek against the soft cotton of his shirt.

He rubbed my back and sighed as we stood there quietly.

"We need to get going, your father will kill us if we manage to miss another ferry," he said, chuckling to himself. I guess we never had the best track record when it came to getting to ferry stations on time.

I released him and walked back into the room, rounding up my discarded clothing from the floor before I shoved it all into Jacob's duffel bag. He pulled on his shoes and handed me mine as I sat down on the small couch. I pulled them on and tied the laces, and he held his hand out to help me up.

We checked the room one last time before we left, and then headed down to the lobby in the elevator. During the ride down, I leaned into Jacob's side as I fidgeted with my engagement ring, the tiny emeralds glinting in the dim lighting of the elevator.

Once we were on the main floor, Jacob made his way back to the check in desk to check us out as I sat down in a comfortable chair by the main entrance. After a few minutes, he came over to me, helped me up, and put his arm around my waist as we made our way out the sliding doors of the hotel.

I was sad that this would be the end of our time alone together, but I was anxious to get home and see my family. I was sure that now everything was back to normal, Alice would be dying to begin planning the wedding.

The rental car was waiting for us when we walked out the door and the valet tossed the keys to Jacob as he held open the passenger door for me. His injuries seemed to have healed completely and he no longer needed the assistance of the sling for his shoulder.

Jacob got into the car and we made our way the few blocks back to the ferry station. This ferry was much longer than the one from Port Angeles, and we wouldn't be making it back to Victoria until well after ten thirty.

Once we pulled into the queue of cars waiting to load, Jacob hopped out and ran up to the ticket window, paying for our fares.

It didn't take long after he returned to the car for the ferry to begin loading, and once we were safely parked in the lower level of the boat, we made our way up to the top deck to enjoy the rest of the morning sunrise.

It was just after six thirty, and the boat was scheduled to depart at seven.

The front of the boat was empty as I walked up and leaned myself against the railing, staring into the dull gold of the horizon as the sun peeked up off in the distance. It cast a brilliant orange reflection into the water on the bay, and it was breathtaking to watch.

Jacob walked up behind me and placed one hand on either side of me and pressed his chest into my back, resting his chin on the top of my head. I felt so small in his embrace, but his imposing stature had always been somewhat of a comfort to me, he was my protector.

We stood there silently as we watched the sun move its way up into the sky, the only sounds we could hear were the soft hum of the thrusters, coupled with our breathing and our steady heartbeats.

I leaned my head back against his chest and closed my eyes as I inhaled deeply enjoying being this close to him. I would spend everyday wrapped up in his arms if I was given the choice.

Jacob pulled his hands from the railing and rested them on my stomach as he leaned down to kiss me lightly on the cheek.

I sighed and leaned my face against his as he rested his chin on my shoulder, his soft breath tickling my cheek as he exhaled.

The deck of the boat began to become more crowded as people made their way out to enjoy the morning sun. I barely noticed any of them as I leaned into Jacob. We were lost in our own little world as the boat began to make its way towards our home.

As we moved out into the open water, people began to make their way back inside as the crisp air whipped around the boat. It was becoming a chilly fall day, but the cold didn't bother me as I was wrapped up in Jacob's heated frame.

We could see small schools of fish and the occasional dolphin darting around in the waters of the boat and whenever one would get close enough, Jacob would nudge my cheek with his nose to point me in the direction to see them leap through the water gracefully.

The time passed by quickly as we traveled closer to Victoria, and I smiled brightly when I could see the Inner Harbour come into view. I never realized that I had missed it so much until that moment. Victoria was the city in which I fell in love for the first time, and no matter how many times we moved, it would always hold a special place in my heart.

Jacob slowly and softly stroked a small sliver of skin just above the hem of my pants as we closed in on the harbor.

I closed my eyes again and enjoyed the cool breeze on my face as we waited.

As I was standing there, a faint fluttering sound, which reminded me of a heartbeat filled my ears and Jacob halted the motions of his hand, and stiffened behind me.

"Do you hear that?" he whispered hoarsely in my ear as he splayed his hand out on my stomach underneath the soft cotton of my shirt.

I nodded my head and furrowed my brow as I tried to figure out where the sound was coming from.

"What is it?" I whispered as Jacob pressed a little more firmly against me.

He pulled his head up from my shoulder and turned me around, leaning me against the railing of the boat and kneeling down in front of me.

He pressed his ear against my stomach and gasped as his eyes darted up to mine.

"What?" I said, slightly panicked by his strange actions.

"You…..it……it's coming from inside you," he stuttered as his eyes widened.

I frowned at him. "What the hell are you talking about Jake?"

He pressed his ear against my stomach again and then stood up, pulling the small black cell phone from his pocket, he pressed a few buttons and held it up to his ear with a worried look on his face.

I could hear a voice come through on the other end as I my heart pounded loudly and I tried to figure out what was going on, but somehow I knew that something major was going to happen in our lives as my hands held onto my stomach tightly.

**Edward POV**

* * *

The plane ride back to Victoria from LA was pretty uneventful as we all sat in silence, not really knowing what to talk about. Bella was angry with me for sending Jacob and Nessie to Seattle, but I needed to get them away from us while I talked to Carlisle.

Jasper hadn't said one word to me about her possible pregnancy, but I could hear him thinking about it in the airport as he tried to assess Renesmee's emotions. She had been feeling everything in a more intense state since we had rescued her, and it was making him suspicious that maybe Alexei had been right.

I wasn't sure what to think about the possible implications of something of this magnitude. Bella's pregnancy had been hard enough on the family, and we had absolutely no idea what this kind of thing would mean for Nessie and Jacob. They had genetics working in their favor, but we still didn't know what the baby would be.

Nessie's body was much stronger than Bella's due to her breeding, but we had no way of knowing what would come of this until the pregnancy progressed a little further.

"What are you thinking about so intensely?" Bella asked as she squeezed the hand of mine that was resting on her thigh as we made our way through traffic in the Vanquish on our way back to Langford.

I didn't know if I should tell her about our daughter's pregnancy yet since we hadn't confirmed it. I definitely needed to seek Carlisle's guidance when we returned home, which is why I had sent Renesmee away for the day. The last thing we needed was her overhearing that conversation if it wasn't a valid claim.

Alexei obviously hadn't said anything to her before we got to them, and she was completely in the dark as to her potential condition.

"It's nothing love, I just need to speak with Carlisle when we return home. I was thinking about what I need to ask him, it's nothing of importance as of right now."

She scoffed at me, obviously detecting my lie, but I didn't want to upset Bella. I wasn't sure how she would react to me telling her she was possibly going to become a grandmother. Bella had never expected to be a mother, much less a grandmother.

Bella had matured considerably in her thirty years, but she was in no way ready to be a grandmother at that age, immortal or not.

"Fine, don't tell me, I will find out eventually," she said with distain in her voice.

"I promise I will tell you if it comes to fruition Bella, I am not intentionally keeping things from you. I will let you know what is going on after I talk to Carlisle this evening."

She sighed and fixed her gaze out the window next to her as we continued to make our way home.

We were the first ones to make it back to the house in Langford, and I sighed in relief when Carlisle's Mercedes was in the garage when we got there.

"Bella, why don't you head to our house and take a nice warm shower, I will be over once I speak with Carlisle."

I got out of the car and made my way over to her side, holding the door open for her as she exited. She had a pout etched on her features and I leaned in and captured her lips in a soft kiss as I brushed my fingertips along her cheek.

"Don't you try to dazzle me Edward, I expect explanations later," she huffed as she headed out the garage door, and broke into a run towards our house.

I made my way upstairs and to Carlisle's study where I could hear the faint sounds of keys being hit on the keyboard of the computer.

I knocked softly on the door as I reached for the handle, slowly pushing it in to find Carlisle seated at his large desk.

"How can I help you Edward?" he asked as he turned around to face me.

_It is good to see you son, I am glad that you are home safely._

"I need your help Carlisle. Something unexpected has arisen, and I am not sure what our course of action should be."

He stood up from his chair and walked towards me, enveloping me in a hug and patting me on the back, before motioning for me to take a seat on the leather sofa along the wall. He sat back down in his chair and motioned for me to continue.

"I am not sure if it is true, but I suspect that Renesmee is pregnant. Alexei, one of her captors was going to terminate the baby, at least that is what he said when we found her. I am not sure if it is true, I detected no heartbeat, but her actions have led me to believe as much is true," I said as I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Well Edward, we won't be able to confirm anything until I perform an examination on her, but it what you are saying is true, I have a feeling it will be a vastly different pregnancy than Bella's."

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair, as I met his concerned gaze.

"What should we do about this? I am not exactly sure how to tell my own daughter that she is pregnant. Jasper is the only other person who knows."

"You haven't told Bella?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"No, I didn't want to worry her if it was false, she never would have let me send Renesmee and Jacob to Seattle if she knew, but I didn't want to risk either of them overhearing us."

_Edward, you need to be honest with your wife, but I understand, Renesmee needs to know about this first._

"I know, I feel horrible for keeping this from her, but I didn't know how to tell her, I don't know what her reaction would be to this. You remember her behavior after the imprint."

"She's not a newborn anymore Edward, and they are getting married, it is a very different set of circumstances. You need to tell her soon."

"I will, I just wanted to figure out what to do about this first."

He sighed and then leaned towards me; sliding his chair across the floor and placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Edward, when Nessie and Jake return from Seattle, I will perform an exam on her, and then we will know how to proceed."

"Thank you Carlisle, we will wait for confirmation before I talk to Bella about it, no need to worry her uselessly."

_Whatever you think is best son._

I stood up from his study and made my way back to the front of the house. The rest of the family members had made their way back to the house. I could hear their thoughts as they relaxed into their bedrooms for the night.

I made my way out the front door and ran through the woods to our home, where I would spend the evening with Bella. We had both had a stressful couple of days and I was looking forward to being alone with her again as man and wife.

* * *

The next morning, my nerves were alight as I drove the Land Rover through the city, making my way towards the ferry station to pick up Jacob and my daughter. I had successfully avoided revealing the topic of my conversation with Carlisle from Bella by distracting her all night, but I knew that I would not be able to hold her off much longer. She knew that I was hiding something.

As I pulled the car up to the curb at the waiting area parking for the ferry line, I saw the boat approaching in the distance. We would only have to wait a few more hours before we found out for certain if my suspicions were true, and I honestly didn't know what I wanted the outcome to be.

Renesmee was an adult mentally, but I was not sure if she was ready to become a mother. She truly was Bella's daughter, and I was sure that she would love her child unconditionally, but it was not an easy situation to be put into.

Before I could get out of the car, Bella's cell phone rung loudly from the center console and I reached over to pick it up. The caller ID flashed that is was my cell phone, and I hoped that they had made it to the boat, I wasn't looking forward to waiting longer to get this whole situation sorted out.

"Hello?"

"Edward," Jacob's panicked voice filled my ear. "I think something is wrong……with Nessie…something is very wrong Edward, hurry."

**A/N: I know I know, another cliffhanger, you should all be use to these by now……since I am a pro at them. Don't worry, you will get your fill later on this week, and I know that you all suspect what is going on……**


	39. Love at First Sight

**A/N: Ok Ok, you all hate me now, I get it, I missed an update, I know I know……**

**I could come up with all the excuses in the world, but you know what, this chapter took me **_**forever**_** to write, and involved many a handholding emails back and forth between Nostalgicmiss and I, regarding me pulling my head out of my ass and stopping second guessing myself………**

**So, without further ado, chapter 39……**

**Chapter Thirty-nine: Love at First Sight**

**Nessie POV**

_

* * *

You…..it……it's coming from inside you_

The words were bouncing around inside my head as I watched Jacob talking on the phone that was pressed tightly against his ear. I couldn't even hear a word he was saying my heart was beating so furiously inside my chest. The noise coming from inside of me was taunting me, the rhythmic pulsing echoing inside my head.

It _was_ a heartbeat, inside of me, it had to be. I had something, or more accurately someone, _growing _inside of me. There was a _baby_ inside of me right now. Jacob and I were going to have child, a tiny, living, breathing, crying, little child; _our_ child. I was pregnant with _our_ child. How was this even possible? I didn't think that the vampiric side of me was able to breed, I guess that the human anatomy was dominant in my makeup, otherwise this would have never been possible.

I closed my eyes and leaned back against the railing, trying to take in calming breaths as my hands were still instinctively clutching to my abdomen.

What the hell was I going to do?

What the hell were _we_ going to do?

Jacob and I had just recently figured out everything in our short and frenzied relationship. We had almost both ceased to exist, and now my focus was shifting from him to whatever was incubating in my womb.

Would Jacob want me to have his child?

I would like to think so; he was so wonderful with children. Always laughing and playing with his niece and nephew, and Emily and Sam's children. Jacob loved children. He had loved me when I was a child. Always catering to my every whim and spoiling me rotten. He was more than just a family friend to me, he was kind of like a father figure to me until I hit puberty, and then it all became a hot mess of confusion and hormones.

Was he ready to be a father?

I mean, sure, he technically was twenty eight years old, and most people that age had children by then, but me, I was for all intensive purposes ten years old. I had the mind and body of a twenty something; but was I ready for all of this?

I couldn't even process all of the thoughts that I was feeling as I could feel myself being picked up and carried down a set of stairs.

The smell of Jacob was comforting as I leaned against his shoulder and tried to calm myself down. Every time I thought that I was finally alright and I could open my eyes, that swooshing noise would fill my ears again and my hands would absentmindedly graze over my belly and I would start the whole process over again.

By the time I was being lowered into the seat of the car and buckled in, my breath was coming out in frenzied gasps and pants. If I didn't know any better, I would think that I was having a panic attack. I was freaking out, and no amount of rational thought in the world was going to calm me down. This was too surreal, too bizarre, too confusing, too exciting, and well, too amazing.

It was amazing; there was no denying it. I was carrying a child inside of me. That was the only explanation for this and I was actually a little bit excited. I didn't know if I could handle being a mother, but I was going to try, and with Jacob by my side, I knew that everything would be alright.

I took a few moments to bask in the gravity of this whole situation when the car began to move and I jerked my eyes open, fixed at the windshield in front of me.

We drove off the boat and started up the ramp to the street level when a familiar looking car came into view and I froze. My father was here.

My father was going to kill Jacob. Not only had he 'stolen' my innocence, but he had impregnated me in the process, oh……this was going to end badly, very badly, I could feel it.

Jacob pulled the rental car up next to the Range Rover, pulled the key out of the ignition and tucked it into his pocket before he glanced over at me.

I could feel his eyes on the side of my head as I stared out the window towards my father who was sitting extremely still in the driver's seat in the car to the side of us. His arm was raised to his face and I could only assume that he was pinching the bridge of his nose, like he always did when he was upset. Oh god, he was upset. Which meant that he knew what was going on, and he was here.

This day had went from loving and tender to a clusterfuck of emotions in a matter of minutes. Ten minutes ago, I was standing on the upper deck of the ferry, encircled by Jacob's arms, enjoying the sea air on my face, blissfully happy, and then _it_ started.

I didn't want to resent my child this early on in our relationship, but as I looked down to my hand that was rubbing my stomach, I was utterly confused.

Panic began to rise up in me and my stomach clenched as I fought with the door handle to get it open. I was going to be sick, this was too much, oh god.

As soon as the door swung open, I heaved out the side of the car, holding onto my seatbelt and the door for support.

I was gasping for air in between heaves when a pair of arms wrapped around me from my side, holding me up while they reached behind me and released me from my seatbelt.

Cool fingers stroked the side of my cheek as I tried to push down the nausea, my eyes closed tightly as I was cradled up against my father's chest.

I could hear ragged breathing coming from behind me as I was lifted from my seat and pressed tightly against my father's chest, the coolness seeping through his clothing into me, calming me down. He was whispering soothing words in my ear as he held my head to his shoulder.

"Shhh, it's alright Renesmee, you are fine, I've got you. Let's get you home," he cooed as he laid me across the back seat of the range rover, grabbing a blanket out of the back and placing it under my head.

My face was drenched with sweat and I was trying to blink back tears as he closed the door behind me.

I could hear voices outside of the car, and it sounded like my father was getting into it with Jacob. I strained to try to make out their voices, pressing my head against the door, and I was finally able to make out everything they were saying.

"What the hell is going on Edward? Why is she so sick and what the hell is that noise?"

"Jacob, calm down, you are going to upset her. She is already berating herself for this predicament; she doesn't need you to panic too."

"I don't understand, what is going on?" Jacob said with obvious concern in his voice.

"It's a heartbeat Jacob. A heartbeat is what that noise is. She is carrying your child," my father said in a stern tone of voice, which was followed by silence and a loud exhale, which I could only assume came from Jacob.

"My child?" he whispered reverently.

"Yes, Jacob, _your_ child."

More silence filled the air and I could hear his heartbeat pick up exponentially. He was nervous, which in turn was making me nervous. What if he said he didn't want it?

"I mean, how……how do you know that it is mine?" he asked quietly.

"Don't be ridiculous, of course it is yours. Nothing like that happened with Nate, or Nahuel, or whoever he was. They knew she was pregnant, we got to her just in time."

"They…..they were going to hurt it?" he asked just above a whisper, in a voice thick with emotion.

"Nothing happened to her or it, like I said, we got to her in time."

"How did you know?" Jacob asked, his voice becoming more strained.

"I heard their thoughts."

"Does she know?"

"She figured it out when she heard the heartbeat, so yes, she knows," my father answered him in a very matter of face voice.

"What are we going to do?" Jacob whispered, his heartbeat picking up once again.

"We are going to get her home, and Carlisle is going to examine her so we know what to expect. So you can either get in the car and come with us, or stay here and go back to the apartment, the choice is up to you."

The only sounds I could hear were the quiet whistle of the wind outside the car and Jacob's heavy breathing as he contemplated what his next move would be.

He was making a choice. He was with us, or he wasn't; it was that simple.

My heart hammered away in my chest as I instinctively curled myself further into a ball on the back seat, my arms both wrapped around my stomach. I clenched my eyelids closed and tried to control my breathing as I waited. I knew that he loved me, and I knew that he wanted to marry me, but waiting for him to make this decision was like torture.

He could either choose to send me with my father alone, or he could come with me and stay by my side as we figured this out, together. I knew what I wanted his answer to be; it was physically painful to have him away from me. It just hurt too much to stay away, but this was his choice, not mine, to make.

I concentrated on my breathing for what felt like hours, which was probably just a few minutes until I heard a car door slam, and the driver's side door being opened in front of me.

I exhaled loudly and bit back tears as I realized that there was only one door opening in this car, and that another one had already closed outside. He made his choice, and it wasn't me.

Tears began streaming down my cheeks and I curled myself further into a ball, and then my father's voice broke through the obvious tension surrounding me.

"Stop it, he's getting your bags, he's coming with us."

_Oh._

Relief washed through me at my father's harsh words. Of course I was overreacting, I always overreacted, to everything. How could I even think that Jacob would leave me because of this? What kind of horrible person must I be to think that about him?

"Renesmee," my father growled from the front seat of the car. He obviously was frustrated by my destructive thoughts.

The past week my life had been turned upside down and I felt like I was constantly swinging to one extreme or the other. Blissfully happy to morbidly depressed. There was no middle ground it seemed, my life was a jumbled, emotional, tumultuous mess.

Before I could continue my internal struggle any further, the door closest to my head swung open, and I could feel the familiar warmth of Jacob permeate through the cold autumn breeze that rushed into the car.

He gingerly lifted my head from the seat, carefully cradling it into one of his hands and slid underneath me, settling my head back into his lap once he was situated, and then he closed the door behind him.

I closed my eyes and sighed as his hand reached up to stroke the side of my cheek, and then my hair, finally coming to rest on my shoulder. The warmth of his touch was comforting, and I felt myself becoming instantly relaxed as the car jerked forward, pulling out of the parking space.

"I will send Emmett and Rose back for the rental later," my father said, seemingly out of the blue, but I figured that it was probably an answer to a silent question from Jacob.

Those two had an infuriatingly secretive way of communication where they would hold entire conversations without anyone else knowing what my father's cryptic remarks meant. I guess it was comforting that they were getting along again, but I didn't know if it was just for my sake or if my father wanted to secretly disembowel Jacob for getting me pregnant. I knew that Jacob would be taking the blame for this, but I was just as much at fault, I had been careless enough not to consider contraception.

The more I thought about it, this situation was less than ideal, but I was looking forward to it nonetheless. I mean being pregnant at such a young age was not ideal, but starting a family with Jacob by my side was something that I had always wanted. It didn't matter if we were ready or not, this baby was coming, and I was looking forward to it.

I relaxed the rest of my tense body and nuzzled my cheek against Jacob's thigh as my hands relaxed around my stomach. I tentatively brought one hand to my abdomen and placed it on the soft skin underneath my shirt while I concentrated on the sound of the heartbeat.

The sound had only been present for maybe an hour, but it was comforting, knowing that my child had such a strong and steady life force. It was barely alive, and yet it's heartbeat was strong and steady inside of me.

I now understood what my mother had meant when she told me that she loved me from first nudge. That was the first time that she knew that I existed, and she loved me, unconditionally. I was never told very much about my difficult gestational period. From what I gathered, it was hard on everyone. Especially my father, he was convinced that I was going to take my mother from him.

Knowing that I was the cause of the loss of her humanity had always haunted me to a certain extent, but seeing how happy she was all the time made me realize that by having me, she got everything she never knew she wanted in life. She was given the gift of a child and immortality in the same day, and even though it was painful, she never regretted it.

Vague flashes of my earliest memories were dancing behind my closed eyelids as I could feel the smooth motions of the car making it's way through traffic. Jacob had not said a word, and neither had my father, but it was not an uncomfortable silence, none of us really knew what to expect.

As Jacob began to rub his hands up and down my sides, I returned my focus to remembering the small things about the day of my birth, the day that changed it all, for everyone.

I remember seeing my mother for the first time, she was so fragile looking, but still beautiful, and warm. I remember her being warm as she reached out to me, already in the process of dying. Everything was a blur as I remember hearing my father's agonizing growls as I was taken from the room by my aunt.

Rosalie had been completely enamored with me from first sight. She held me and cooed at me and I felt so confused as to why my mother was not the one holding me.

That was what I remembered my first simple thoughts being, about my mother. Of course, that was until I saw Jacob for the first time.

He looked different then, his hair was longer and he looked so angry and sad as he came into my view. And then his demeanor completely changed as I smiled at him. It was like a weight was lifted from his chest and he could truly breathe for the first time.

I remember being instantly drawn to him, even as an infant. I could care less about anyone else being near me, all I wanted was him, and my mother. I guess to a certain extent that was still true to this day. My life revolved around Jacob, and now this tiny being inside of me. I could only hope that my child would love me as much as I loved my mother the first time I saw her.

Only I didn't know if my child would be blessed, or cursed, however you chose to look at it, with a photographic memory enabling it to remember being minutes old. Would my child be human? What would it look like? Would it have a gift? How long would I even get to be with my child?

I began to panic as I realized that my child had the possibility of being mortal. I don't think that I could handle it if I had to watch my child get old and die before my eyes, while I didn't change a bit. Had this been how my mother had felt when she first met me? Had she been calculating how many days she would be able to spend with me?

A quiet sob racked my body as tears spilled down my cheek and over my nose, I don't think that I could handle not knowing if my child would die someday. Jacob's hand moved from my side to my cheek and brushed away the wetness as I could feel him lean down to whisper in my ear.

"It's ok, I'm here, we will get through this together, I won't ever leave you, I promise."

The tears just fell faster as he tried to comfort me. He may never leave me, but we had to face the possibility that if I did carry this child to term, that it may leave the both of us forever someday.

"Ness, stop it, we have no way of knowing that, just relax, you are working yourself up too much," my father's velvety voice commanded from the driver's seat.

I knew that I was jumping light years ahead of myself, but I couldn't help it, it was eating at me already and I had only known about this for such a short amount of time.

"What are you talking about?" Jacob asked with concern in his wavering voice.

I sighed loudly and leaned my head into him more, seeking comfort in his touch as my father answered him.

"She is worried that your child might be mortal," he said quietly.

"Oh," Jacob whispered as I heard him intake a large breath, carefully exhaling as his frame shook slightly. Obviously, that thought had not occurred to him yet.

"Ness it will be alright, we will love it no matter how much time we have," Jacob whispered under his breath as he tucked my hair behind my ear, carefully running the tips of his finger down my cheek.

As his words sunk in, my mood changed instantly. Jacob said that _we_ would _love _it. He loved our child too. I had been so worried that I would be alone in this that I neglected to take into consideration that this might be exciting to him too.

The rest of the ride back to Langford was spent in a blissful silence, through the few sentences he had spoken to me, I knew that Jacob was with me no matter what happened. He wasn't going anywhere, and he was right, we would love our child everyday, no matter how long we had them in our lives.

**Edward POV**

* * *

Somehow, knowing that Renesmee knew about her pregnancy did not make me feel any better. I was worried, and I hated that I had kept this from Bella. I would clearly have to tell her the moment that we got into the house, because she would hear it and know that I had lied to her about something major.

It was going to be her grandchild too, and she would hold it against me for keeping it from her, even if it was just for a few days. We were always honest with each other, and I had learned the hard way years ago that trying to protect her by lying to her was not an option, ever.

When we pulled up to the main house, I shut off the car engine and turned around to talk to Jacob and Nessie. I needed to find Bella before we went inside, because I knew that she would never forgive me if she wasn't included in this.

"Ok, you two stay here until I come back outside, I need to find Bella and let her know what is going on before we go see Carlisle."

"Alright," Jacob said calmly as he continued running his hand through Nessie's hair.

"Dad?" Nessie asked quietly, slowly pulling herself up from Jacob's lap.

"Yes love?"

"Are you both going to stay with us? You know, when we go see Carlisle….."

I couldn't tell if she was wanting us to stay away, or wanting us there for comfort, either way, nothing she could say would make me stay away for this. I was genuinely concerned for my daughter's health. If we were going to try to do this safely, I wanted to know what special considerations we needed to take into account.

"Is that what you want?"

She smiled timidly and shook her head, she was still my little girl, and it was comforting to know that she wanted her parents there to comfort her.

"Yes," she whispered quietly, leaning her head against Jacob's shoulder. "I want all three of you there."

I smiled at her and opened up the driver's side door, slipping out quietly to make my way inside of the house.

It was quiet when I entered, but I could hear the faint tinkling noises of classical piano music wafting down the stairs. I hated it that I couldn't hear her thoughts all the time, because it made it harder to know where she was, but this time, I knew that Bella was close. I could always feel the slight charge in the air when we were near each other.

Making my way up the stairs quietly, I took a few deep breaths trying to steel myself for the inevitable confrontation I was about to have.

When I got to the door of our room, it was cracked open slightly, and I could hear the faint melodical tinkling of Bella's voice as she was singing quietly to herself inside.

"Edward?" she said with an amused tone of voice, obviously knowing that I was standing outside of the door.

I could hear the swish of her clothing as she got up from the bed and made her way towards the door, apparently coming to get me since I hadn't responded to her.

The door swung open slowly, and I was met with a brilliant smile as Bella leaned up against the door frame looking up at me.

"Hey," she said happily as she reached up to touch my hand.

"Hey," I responded, as I swallowed the venom that had pooled in my mouth with my nervous paranoia.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her mood instantly changing as she took in my nervous stance.

"Um, Bella, I need to talk to you about something. I think maybe we should sit down," I said as I took her hand and led her towards the large black leather couch on the far wall of our bedroom, underneath a large window that overlooked Goldstream.

I pulled her down with me and settled into the leather, turning myself sideways to look at her.

"What is it?" she asked as she looked up to my undoubtedly stoic face.

"It's Renesmee," I responded, taking both of her hands into my own and looking into her golden eyes for strength.

"She, well, she and Jacob….."

"Spit it out Edward," she commanded, obviously annoyed by my slightly cryptic comments.

"They are going to have a child. She……she's pregnant," I finished, averting my gaze to Bella's hands which were in my lap.

"Is that what you have been keeping from me?" she asked, her voice surprisingly soft.

I nodded slowly, waiting for the inevitable screaming or violence when my wife figured out that I had been concealing something of this importance from her.

"Is…..is she alright?" she asked as she brought one of her fingertips to my chin, forcing me to meet her gaze.

"Yes, she seems to be, but I don't understand love, aren't you angry with me?"

Bella giggled softly, stroking my cheek with her fingertips. I sighed and leaned into her touch, amazed that she could be so understanding about my deception.

"Well, I'm not happy that you kept this from me, but seeing you looking so guilty makes me realize that you didn't purposely keep it from me. I know how you feel this bizarre need to protect me from things."

"I'm sorry," I whispered, bring my hand up to cover hers on my face as I slowly lifted it and placed a kiss on her palm.

"Where is she?" she asked excitedly, apparently the thought of being a grandmother was not phasing her in the least bit, Bella continued to be full of surprises.

"Outside, in the car, with Jacob, I wanted to tell you before we took her to see Carlisle."

She immediately stood up and grabbed me by the hand, dragging me down the steps and onto the front porch, stopping suddenly when the sound of the heartbeat became louder.

"Is that?" she asked wide-eyed as she squeezed my hand.

I nodded and she looked startled as she slowly descended the stairs, making her way towards the Land Rover that was still parked in the driveway.

As she walked up to the car, the door closest to her swung open and Renesmee practically leapt into her mother's awaiting arms.

"Oh, Ness," she sighed as she squeezed our daughter's shoulders tightly.

"I know," Nessie said, her voice strained. She sounded like she was on the verge of tears yet again, obviously the pregnancy hormones were already affecting her, even in this early stage.

She pulled herself away from her mother and muttered, "I'm sorry," as her eyes were downcast, her arms wrapping around her stomach tightly.

Apparently she had developed Bella's pension for hugging herself when she felt threatened, and it was somewhat endearing to see her taking on her mother's nervous habits that never ceased when her humanity did.

"Hey," Bella said softly as she cupped both of Renesmee's cheeks in her small hands. "It's alright honey; we are here for you too. We're not mad. I mean this isn't exactly something we expected to happen, but I'm not upset with you."

"You're not?" Nessie asked with disbelief clear in her voice. She assumed that we would be angry with her about this. It wasn't as if they intended for this to happen, but nothing we could say was going to change the situation.

"No, of course not. Now let's get you to your grandfather so we can figure out how to handle this," Bella said softly, grabbing onto Nessie's hand and leading her back towards the house.

Jacob emerged from the car as they started to make their way up the steps with a concerned look on his face. From his thoughts, I could tell that he was nervous about our reactions to this. He was afraid that we were going to be angry with him. I mean I was irritated with him, but what did he think we were going to do? Kill him? That wouldn't exactly be a solution, and leaving my grandchild without a father wasn't exactly an option for me.

"So…." He said as he stepped up on the porch next to me.

"Don't worry Jacob, I'm not going to hurt you," I said wryly as I slapped him hard on the back. I was sure that it was probably harder than it needed to be, but he took it in stride as he followed my wife and daughter into the house.

The four of us made our way towards Carlisle's study, where he had been waiting for us, and Renesmee paused as he put her hand on the doorknob and turned back towards us.

"Thank you," she murmured as she pushed the door open and walked inside, immediately followed by the rest of us.

Carlisle had set up his ultrasound next to the hospital bed that I assumed had once been there for Jacob, and he motioned for Nessie to take a seat on the bed while he finished getting all of the equipment set up.

"Renesmee, just lay back on the bed and fold your shirt up a little bit, I want to perform an ultrasound to see if the fetus is developing properly."

She nodded and leaned back onto the bed, and Jacob was instantly by her side, holding onto her hand. She smiled sweetly at him and squeezed his hand as she carefully rolled up her T-shirt to expose her abdomen.

Bella reached over to me, grabbed my hand and led me to the couch on the other side of the study as we watched what was going on. We wanted to be here to support her, but we didn't want to intrude on their moment either. Jacob and Renesmee had both seemed to warm to the idea of being parents, and I was glad that they were taking this all in stride. It was bound to be a stressful pregnancy, so I was glad that they were looking to each other for support.

**Jacob POV**

* * *

As Carlisle got all of the medical equipment together, I couldn't help but be in awe of Nessie and the strength she seemed to be exuding regarding this whole situation. She was stronger than she realized, and I was happy that she seemed to be excited about being pregnant with our child.

_Our child._

The whole thing seemed surreal considering the circumstances. We had been engaged for a week, and we were already expecting, it was not exactly something that I had expected to happen. When Edward first told me, I will admit it, I was in shock, but I was not at all upset. Of course I wanted to have children with her, she was going to make a fantastic mother. I just never assumed that it would have been so soon.

The only thing that seemed to be nagging me though was what she had been thinking about whether or not our child would be mortal. It frightened me. There was no guarantee that only being a quarter vampire would give it immortality, and there was no guarantee that being half shape shifter that it would take after those traits either. There was still a very distinct possibility that our child could me normal, human, not at all like either of it's parents. That alone was enough to make me wary of this whole situation. Loosing a mother was hard enough for me, and watching my father get older everyday was painful, but the thought of outliving your own child was devastating. It went against the order of things.

Before I could continue my internal paranoia, the sound of a few buttons being pushed on the monitor that Carlisle had rolled up beside the bed brought me back to the present.

"Renesmee, this will be cold at first, but it will warm up after a few seconds," he said as he squirted a jelly like substance on the lower portion of her stomach.

She squeezed my hand tighter as she grimaced at the sensation, and then relaxed when Carlisle started to spread it around with the wand that was attached to the monitor.

I gazed intently at the screen as a fuzzy, static-like image appeared as the faint swooshing heartbeat was amplified. I looked around the room, and all of their eyes seemed to be transfixed on the screen as the image came into focus a little more clearly.

Turning back to focus my attention to the ultrasound monitor, Nessie and I both gasped as a small white peanut shaped image appeared in the center of the screen. I had never seen an ultrasound before, but I didn't need a medical degree to confirm what I was seeing. It was our child, right there, inside of her, it's tiny little heart beating away.

"Well," Carlisle started with a slight grin playing at the corners of his mouth. "The heartbeat seems to be strong, and the fetus has implanted itself quite well in the uterine wall. From the looks of it, you seem to be at what the normal human gestational period would look like at approximately five weeks."

I furrowed my brow as I looked at him, that couldn't be right, we had only been intimate for the first time a week ago, how could she already be at five weeks. Then it hit me, of course it was accelerated, I should have expected this, I mean, her own birth had been just over a month after she had been conceived.

"So what does that mean?" Nessie asked Carlisle as he printed out a few of the ultrasound images.

"We can't be sure, but there really is no way of knowing how long the gestational period will be. At this rate of growth, it could be as early as eight weeks from now, but we will just have to wait and see. The good news is that the ultrasound is picking up the fetus that means that the placental sac is not like the one that you were in. That would make delivery much less complicated."

As we both sat there silently for a few moments and absorbed the information that Carlisle had just thrown at us, he handed each of us one of the tiny printouts of the ultrasound. I took it in between my hands and absentmindedly traced the outline of the tiny white shape in the center of the picture. That was my child, and for the second time in my life, I truly understood what it was to be in love at first sight.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so no more flames from the lateness, because it makes it that much harder to write......I know that you are all anxious, but it actually just makes it more frustrating when you do things like that......This wasn't an overly long chapter, but there were several things that I kept jumping back and forth on, and I wanted to make it perfect......**

**That being said, the next few chapters are going to skip around a bit.....and we are only a few chapters away from the Epilogue now.......so......be patient, I will try to get them up on time, but the characters do not always cooperate.....**

**And a special thank you to Nostalgicmiss for her constant guidance on this chapter, she recieved a new file like every two pages for the past week......so.....thankyouthankyouthankyou.........or my head would still be stuck up you know where........;) (I'm harnessing my chi)  
**


	40. Christmas with the Family

**A/N: So I am totally floored with your reactions on the last chapter, I am glad that I didn't disappoint any of you, I was freaking out over it all week long.**

**As you can probably tell, this next chapter jumps forward a few months, and finds the family at home in Langford for Christmas. Don't worry, there will be a flashback in the Edward POV telling the reactions of the rest of the family…..since I know some of you were looking forward to that…..:)**

**Oh and just a fair warning, there will be some lemonade in the Jacob POV at the end of the chapter……;)**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Forty: Christmas with the Family**

_Two Months Later_

**Nessie POV**

* * *

The last two months of my life have been a rollercoaster of emotions. The hormones from the pregnancy have been in flux wildly as my body is adjusting to it. At first, I was worried because Carlisle had told me that by this point, I could be to full term, but apparently my biology had different plans.

As I laid on the large leather couch in front of the fire in the small cabin in Langford, I absentmindedly stroked the newly emerging rounded bump on my abdomen and thought back on the events that have gotten me here. I was waiting for Jacob to get ready so we could head to the main house for Christmas Eve dinner that Esme had planned for us.

During the third week after that first ultrasound, Carlisle noticed that the growth of the fetus had slowed significantly, it was still accelerated compared to a normal human gestation, but instead of assuming my child would come in only two months, he did some simple math and figured that my pregnancy would last somewhere between five and seven months. There was really nothing to base it on, so we were just monitoring my growth accordingly, and he was tracking the results of my ultrasounds.

From his calculations, now, at just under ten weeks, he would possibly be able to identify the sex of the baby. I didn't know if I wanted to know yet, but the rest of the family was anxious, especially Alice, because she wanted to start planning the nursery. We still weren't even sure if we were going to remain in the area for long after the birth, but she wanted to have a nursery set up in both houses, just in case.

Jacob and I had agreed to move home after we both decided not to return to school. We had enough things to worry about, and we promised my parents that wherever we went next, we would enroll in school with no complaints. We still occasionally spent the weekend in our apartment, but we were never gone for more than a few nights.

Our wedding was tentatively planned for the first Saturday in March, and Alice had all of the preparations in full swing. Luckily, the guests had already been notified, not that there were that many of them, but with the growing numbers in La Push, we still had a surprisingly large guest list of just under sixty people. For most weddings, that would be small, but considering the fact that my existence was quite the abnormality, I thought it was a rather large list.

Thank god that Alice and Rosalie had grabbed the reigns on the whole wedding thing, because I was totally clueless when it came to party planning. I was only ever required to approve things like table decorations and centerpieces. The only part that I was even required to participate in was the dress fitting. Although, we were waiting until February to have the dress made because well, I was going to be a whale by then.

Jacob kept telling me that I was 'glowing', but after six weeks of throwing up every morning, I was convinced he was delusional. Although it was adorable when he would lay his head on my stomach and talk to the baby. He also used any excuse he could to place his hand on my belly, even though the baby had yet to kick. I could tell that he was just as excited as I was for the baby to come, and that thought alone warmed my heart.

"You ready to go?" his husky voice startled me as he ran his finger along my shoulder and up my neck.

One touch from Jacob and he could send my mind spinning, and the fact that I was now onto the second trimester symptoms was not helping. My hormones were so out of whack I was finding it hard to stay away from him. Even the most innocent graze of his finger and I wanted to lock him in our bedroom, but we had the entire family at the main house waiting for us, so I was sure that they didn't want to wait for us. The last thing I needed was for one more perverted remark from Emmett to set off my dad.

"Yeah, here, let me go to the bathroom real quick and then we can walk over."

He smiled and walked around to the front of the couch and help me stand up, placing a warm kiss to my cheek and running his palm across my stomach.

"Hurry, I'm hungry," he said with a playful tone in his voice. He loved Esme's cooking, and he was perpetually hungry.

I walked down the hallway and into the bathroom, relieving myself for the sixth time since this morning. I swear, this whole going to the bathroom every half an hour thing was getting annoying. I didn't even want to think about what it was going to be like when the baby was putting actual weight on my bladder.

Adjusting my long sleeved green dress in the mirror, I ran my hands down across my abdomen, turning to the side to inspect my newly formed baby bump. Alice had replaced my entire wardrobe with knit fabrics that were stretchy, yet stylish, and I didn't even want to know how much the pea in the pod dresses she kept buying me cost. Although, I had seen some of the actual maternity clothes she had been sneaking into my closet since I started showing, and they actually weren't that bad.

When I walked out into the foyer, I stood there for a moment to admire how handsome my fiancée looked for Christmas. He was dressed in fitted black dress pants, a crisp white dress shirt with faint blue stripes in it and a cobalt blue cashmere sweater over the top of it. Alice's handiwork of course, but Jacob Black really did clean up nicely. He had trimmed his hair short again, but it was messily gelled making the black shine with the light.

His walnut colored eyes were shining brightly as he held his hand out to lead me towards the door. My parents had gone to the main house earlier in the day, and I was happy that they were at least attempting to give the two of us some alone time.

My father had been on edge during the past two months, and I still was not sure that he was entirely pleased that I was pregnant. He just sort of begrudgingly accepted it and tried to be supportive as we planned for the next few months. My mother on the other hand, as well as Rosalie and Esme were excited to have another baby in the family. They just hoped that the slowing of the pregnancy indicated slower growth, because my mom always said that I grew up way to fast for her tastes.

"You look lovely, Ness," Jacob said as he led me down the front steps and headed towards the direction of the main house.

"You don't look so bad yourself," I teased as I leaned up to place a kiss on his neck. He was always so warm, and even though it had yet to snow, the crisp winter air felt good against my skin.

The walk was short and I was happy to have the silence as we walked comfortably hand in hand. My mind had wandered constantly for the past week or so and I was still on the fence as to whether or not I wanted to know the sex of the baby. Jacob said that it was entirely up to me and that he would be happy with whatever I chose, but I still wasn't sure if I wanted to leave it as a surprise or not.

Sure it would help with planning and such to know, but there was something to be said about it being a surprise as well. The only thing that was nagging me a little was the fact that we still didn't exactly know what the birth would entail. Would I have to have a c-section or would I be able to give birth naturally. According to Carlisle, the fetus for all intents and purposes inclined to it human genetic makeup, but he had performed an amniocentesis and determined that the baby had twenty-five chromosomes as well.

I was relieved when he told us that, because that meant that the child would most likely take on our immortal tendencies. It was a very good sign that it was not just coming up with normal human readings, because that was my major fear, outliving my child.

"Hey, you alright?" Jacob asked as we walked across the small clearing on our way towards the house.

"Yeah, I'm alright, just a little preoccupied, I will be fine," I said giving his hand a squeeze.

"Whatever you decide will be fine, I can wait if you want to."

"I know, thank you, I just still haven't figured out what I want yet."

I stood on my tip toes and placed a small kiss on his lips and then turned back around to walk up the front steps to the large porch.

The door swung open before I could even get my hand to the door knob and Jacob chuckled from behind me as Alice grabbed me by the hand and yanked me in the house.

"Oh, you look so cute in that dress. I can't wait until you are big enough to wear the maternity dresses I got you, they are beyond adorable," she said in one large burst as my uncle Jasper smiled at me from one of the large couches on the right side of the room.

He was seemingly amused by Alice's mood lately, between wedding and nursery plans she was running a mile a minute, and leaving a wake in her path.

"Have you decided yet?" she said turning to face me and bouncing on the balls of her feet. The sprite would not let it go, this whole week, every time she came near me she pestered me about how she was needing to know so she could order the proper things for the nursery. I kept telling her to go with green, but she said that if I had a girl that green was not an acceptable color palette.

"No, but right now I am starving, so take me to the food and I will think about it."

She grabbed me by the hand and led me towards the large family dining room, with Jacob trailing behind us, and the smell of venison assaulted my nostrils. I had been eating large amounts of meat lately, apparently craving the protein, and I guess it was a good thing that Esme was able to make good use of the family's hunting trips.

They had been coming more frequently, because I needed to feed weekly as well, and Emmett usually just brought back a few bucks to keep Jacob and I well fed.

"You look lovely dear," Esme cooed as she settled a platter of carved meat on the table in front of us.

"Thank you grandmother, you look lovely as well," I replied as she came over to embrace me in a hug.

Esme had been wonderful since my cravings started, often bringing me food in the middle of the night to let Jacob sleep. He was more than willing to bend to my every whim during the early hours of the morning, or late hours of the night, but I hated to disturb him when he looked so peaceful. I knew that we would be sleep deprived in a few months, so there was no need to start him off on it now.

Usually when the cravings or insomnia would strike, I would curl up on the leather couch in the cabin and read a book in front of the fire. My mother had been sharing her vintage copies of Austen novels with me, and I could see why she had been so enamored with them when she was younger.

As everyone else began filing into the dining room to watch Jacob and I eat, he pulled out my chair for me and helped me sit down, grazing his fingers over my hands and I'm sure causing me to think even more inappropriate thoughts about him. I just couldn't help it, it's like my libido took over and I couldn't control it anymore, which was beyond embarrassing, because my father was getting a heavy dose of my inappropriate visuals and inner monologue.

"I love you, Merry Christmas Eve," Jacob said sitting down in his seat next to me and grabbing my hand.

"Love you too, now serve me some meat," I said with a wink. God my mind was in the gutter lately. Although I was starving, so yeah, bring on the _meat_.

Jacob shot me a confused look and reached for the platter in front of him while Emmett snickered from a few seats away from us, and then I laughed internally when we all heard the inevitable "Ow Rosie," when she pinched him on the arm. That never ceased to be entertaining to me, watching my aunt manhandle her husband. Although it was his fault for having his mind frequent the gutter.

I tried to avoid eye contact with my father, the last week or so of my hormonal thoughts had been grating on his nerves, I could tell by the way he kept scowling at Jacob when he thought that no one was looking. My mother had even told me that maybe she needed to start shielding me from him because it was making him unbearably cranky. She had even talked about them moving into their room in the main house until the baby was born, leaving Jacob and I alone at the cabin. I had to admit, I liked that idea the best, because then we wouldn't have to drive into the city just to be alone.

"So Renesmee," Carlisle said giving me a warm smile from across the table. "Have you given any thought to finding out the sex yet?"

I sighed, because this was the only question anyone seemed to be asking me in the past few days, but I knew he was only asking because he was the one performing the ultrasound.

I took a large bite of my venison steak and chewed while I gave it a final contemplation. I knew that my father would at least know if he continued to sit in on my examinations, and by proxy, then my mother would find out, and Alice would inevitably try to weasel it out of them. I might as well bite the bullet and get it over with. The baby was coming regardless. Running my hand over my bump affectionately and then grabbing Jacob's hand, I responded.

"Why not, after dinner, we can find out."

Not two seconds after the words left my mouth; Alice was squealing and clapping in her chair on the other side of Jasper, who looked like he was going to explode because of her joyous outburst.

The rest of dinner went smoothly as the family talked while Jacob and I ate. Alice was going on and on about how she was going to order some custom furniture and then she started speaking in some baby affiliated terminology that I didn't understand but everything seemed to end in 'ette'. Whatever it was, I was sure that my child was going to be just as spoiled as I was when I was a baby.

After dinner ended, Esme went to clean up the kitchen while Rose and Alice went to find things on the internet, probably more maternity clothing. Jasper and Emmett decided to go on an impromptu hunting trip, leaving Jacob, my parents, Carlisle and I alone for my ultrasound.

**Edward POV**

* * *

As the five of us headed towards Carlisle's study, I was still reminiscing about the day of Renesmee's first ultrasound, and more specifically when the rest of the family came home and heard the heartbeat.

_Bella and I were quietly sitting on the couch watching as Carlisle handed Jacob and Renesmee the pictures he had printed out from the ultrasound. _

_I was in awe as I listened to their thoughts as they both looked down on the tiny pieces of paper in their hands. Jacob was already in love with their child as his fingers chased the contours, and I was jealous that my first thoughts about my daughter were not like that. _

_I felt horrible those first few weeks, hating my child, wishing that it wasn't sucking the life out of Bella. All that changed when I heard her thoughts for the first time, and that was when I first felt a bond with her. Jacob and Nessie were both already desperately in love with their child, at only weeks old in it's development. I could only hope that this pregnancy would be vastly different from Bella's. I would never wish for my daughter to go through that kind of ordeal._

_As we all sat in silence, soaking in the information Carlisle was telling us about tests that he would perform over the coming weeks, and how he wanted to do an ultrasound every few days to log the growth of the fetus, the front door opened and Emmett's booming laugh filled the house._

_Within moments, the four of them were at the doorway to the study with bewildered looks on their faces. Of course they could all hear it, it was just as strong as Jacob and Renesmee's heartbeats, just infinitely faster. _

"_Ok, so, this may be a stupid question…..but um, did you knock her up dude?" Emmett said clapping Jacob on the back as he entered the room. _

_I growled at him and Rosalie grabbed him by the arm, pulling him back towards the door as Alice stood there with a devious smile on her face. She was already delighted about being able to plan the wedding, now she was going to have a field day with planning for a baby as well. The next few months would definitely be interesting._

_Before I could answer him, Jacob did, but with a little venom in his voice, which was rare for his interactions with Emmett._

"_No, I did not 'knock her up'," he said using air quotes. "She is pregnant, but watch how you talk about my future wife."_

_Rosalie burst out laughing and Emmett looked taken aback by his statement and then joined in shortly after. _

"_Well it didn't take you long, guess you shape shifters are just as potent as us," he said earning a slap from both Alice and Rosalie. Emmett never could resist a good perverse joke. He was capable of acting like an adult upon occasion, but he tended to forget that often._

_The rest of the afternoon was spent with Alice animatedly talking Renesmee's ear off about planning, and us 'men' decided that we needed to play some violent video games to avoid being dragged into the wedding planning. I was known for my romanticism, but I in no way, shape, or form was wanting to discuss things like nosegays and centerpieces. Those things were best left to Alice._

I was brought out of my reverie by the familiar amplified sound of the baby's heartbeat as Bella and I settled into the couch in the in the study while Carlisle performed the ultrasound.

Nessie and Jacob were holding hands and staring into the monitor as the image of their child appeared. After a few maneuvers of the wand, an image of the fetus lying on its side came into view and Bella and Nessie both gasped as they saw the tiny flutter of where you could see the baby's heart beating.

I concentrated on Carlisle's thoughts as he made a few more passes over her abdomen, trying to get the image at the correct angle to try to identify the sex.

As he finally found it, I couldn't help the ridiculous grin from spreading on my face when his thoughts finally centered on the image on the screen.

_Just as I thought, definitely a male._

**Jacob POV**

* * *

"Well," Carlisle said animatedly as we waited for him to adjust the image properly. "It looks as though there will be a little boy coming into the family soon."

A ridiculous grin crept up on my cheeks as I snaked my arm around Nessie's shoulder, squeezing it tightly as I kissed her on the cheek.

We were going to have a boy; I was going to have a tiny baby boy.

I was relieved, I had always wanted a son, someone to play with in the front yard and teach to fix cars when he was old enough. All the things I had never fully been able to with Nessie as a child. Sure, she loved to play football with us when we lived in Hanover, and she understood it when I talked about cars, but there was something to be said about doing those things with your son.

"A boy Nessie," I said kissing her animatedly on the side of her face. "We are going to have a son."

I hugged her tightly and she turned towards me glassy eyed, placing her hand on my cheek, replaying the image that I had seen in her dreams many months ago; the dream of the little boy running through the woods. It seemed so surreal, watching him run through the forest, giggling and laughing, and I couldn't help but get choked up as I saw how happy we all looked together, our tiny son in my arms while I looked down on Renesmee.

Suddenly three or four more months seemed like way too long. I couldn't wait to meet my child, but I was determined to enjoy the rest of the time that I had with Nessie until he came along; starting with tonight.

I had asked Bella earlier in the day to shield Nessie and I because I wanted to plan a romantic evening alone back at the cabin. The last thing that I needed was her father knowing this, because although he had been extremely supportive about this situation, I knew that it was still hard for him. No one wants to think of their daughter as a sexual being, and knowing that I was having a boy was actually somewhat of a relief now.

As soon as Jasper and Emmett returned from getting things ready at the cabin, which Alice had bullied them into, I could try to sneak out to put the final touches on her Christmas present. I had spent the last few months sneaking around when she wasn't paying attention designing a cradle. It had taken all of my spare time over the last three weeks carving intricate little leaf designs along the contours of the wood. I knew that she was somewhat reluctant, a trait that she had inherited from her mother, to accept presents, so I figured a gift for the baby would be perfect.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" Nessie asked as she noticed that I was not paying attention anymore.

"I love you," I said kissing her softly on the lips. "I was thinking about how lucky I am to have you."

"Suck up…." She said swatting me on the shoulder.

I feigned a growl and then the rest of the family came into the study, to hear the announcement. Alice looked like she was literally going to bounce out of her skin.

"Sooooo……" Alice said clapping excitedly. "What is it? What is it? I hate this not knowing, it's _killing _me!"

"Well….." Nessie began, amused by her aunt's enthusiasm.

"Tell me, come on!"

Nessie and I looked at each other and then back to the group of expectant faces in the doorway and then said in unison.

"It's a boy!"

Seconds later, a blur of white and black flew through the air and Alice was hugging Nessie tightly, effectively cutting off the circulation to one of my arms.

"Can't breathe, Alice, ow…." Nessie grumbled as Jasper tried to pry his wife off her.

"Sorry," she said in a sing song voice. "So blue or green? I already have everything on hold so they can ship right away."

"But you didn't even know if it was going to be a boy or girl?" Nessie said with a confused look on her face.

"I know, they have four sets on hold, so blue or green? Which do you want?"

Nessie looked up to me for guidance, and I shrugged, not really caring which color the nursery bedding was going to be, as long as their was a crib and some blankets, I was sure it would be fine.

"Um, why not one of each?" she said looking at Alice warily.

Alice began animatedly clapping and then walked across the room grabbing Rosalie and Bella by the hands and turning around to shout, "Congratulations," before whisking them out the door.

Edward and Emmett started laughing, mumbling something about how they are surprised she actually asked for an opinion and I turned to Nessie and asked if she was ready to go home for the night.

"Ok," she said sweetly, pulling herself upright on the bed and hanging her legs off the side.

"What time do you want us here for presents in the morning?" she asked Edward who was still talking to Emmett.

"Sometime between eight and nine," he said with a smile on his face. "You know Alice won't want to wait any longer than that."

We said our goodbyes to her uncles, and Carlisle and Edward, and then made our way through the forest to head back to the cabin for the night. The night was crisp and clear, and I was glad that we were far enough from the city to see stars.

"What time is it?" she asked as she curled up to my side, holding onto my hand with both of hers.

"Um," I said looking down to my watch. "A little after eleven."

"Did my parents tell you what time they were coming home?"

"No, because they aren't," I said looking down to her wiggling my eyebrows.

She furrowed her brow and then a brilliant smile filled her features as she took off across the small field between us and the house, dragging me along behind her.

"Someone is excited to be alone," I teased her as we reached the front door.

"Oh, like you aren't," she said as she reached for the door knob.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her back, wrapping both of my arms around her from behind, my large hands encircling her emerging bump as I rested my chin on her shoulder. She clasped her hands on top of mine and sighed happily.

"Close your eyes," I said as I lightly kissed her on the earlobe.

"What did you do Jacob?" she said as she turned her head to face me.

I gave her an innocent smile and shook my head, upon which she rolled her eyes at me and clamped her eyes shut.

Standing back upright, I grabbed her hand in one of mine and pulled the door open with the other. I led her inside the foyer, and smiled widely at what Alice had managed to pull off. I was surprised that I didn't get a perverted comment from Emmett before we left the house, but there was always tomorrow.

The entire room was filled with flickering candles, and the fireplace was lit in the large living room area. There were several blankets and pillows set up in front of the fireplace, which would serve as our makeshift bed for the evening. A path of ivory rose petals led from the front door over to in front of the fireplace, and the cradle was set up in the corner of the room.

I walked over in front of Nessie, who was still patiently waiting with her eyes closed and bent down on one knee in front of her. I lifted her arms and placed her hands on my shoulders while I brought one of her feet up to my knee and carefully unbuckled her heels. I repeated the action on the other foot and then stood back up to kiss her lightly on the lips.

"Mmmm," she hummed as she put her arms around my waist and pulled me towards her.

"Open," I whispered as I turned to the side slightly so she could see the living room clearly.

Her eyes fluttered open and she gasped before she lightly punched me in the shoulder.

"Hey," I said rubbing it, pretending she actually hit me hard enough to hurt.

"How did you….?" She asked as she looked up into my eyes.

"Alice…..well, and Emmett and Jasper," I said as she let go of me and started walking towards the fire.

Just before she got there, she sighed loudly and turned towards where the cradle was sitting on the floor. She walked up towards it and bent down, tracing the outline of a grouping of leaves. I walked up behind her and watched as she carefully took in every aspect of it, seemingly in awe of it.

When she finally stood back up and turned to face me, there were tears in the corners of her eyes as her big doe eyes twinkled in the candle light.

"Do you like it?" I whispered as I reached over and wiped away her tears with my thumb, cupping her cheeks with my large hands.

She nodded and smiled before she jumped up slightly, wrapping her arms around my neck and crashing her lips onto mine. I responded in kind and wrapped my arms around her back, holding her up to my chest as we continued our slow and sensual kiss.

After a few minutes, she leaned back to look me in the eyes.

"I love it, thank you," she whispered before she let go of my neck and dropped back to the floor.

She turned around and headed towards the blankets on the floor, stopping before she got to them and turning around to face me. She crooked a finger and beckoned me towards her with a sly smile on her face, and of course I complied whole heartedly as I bent down to slip off my shoes and toed off my socks before I reached her.

"Will you get my zipper?" she asked pulling her curly locks up into her hand and turning around slightly.

I ran my finger down her long neck slowly, and then gripped the pull of the zipper, pulling it down slowly. I got down onto my knees, and began to kissed each new inch of exposed skin as the zipper revealed the creamy skin of her back. Once it was all the way down, I got back up and parted the back of the dress, slowly pushing it from her shoulders. Goosebumps appeared on her skin as I leaned down to kiss her on the shoulder and I pulled the dress down off her arms.

"Cold?" I asked as I lightly blew hot air into the space behind her ear.

"No, not exactly," she stuttered as she turned around to face me once the dress dropped to the floor and pooled around her ankles.

"Beautiful," I whispered as I leaned down to kiss her on the mouth lightly, running my hands down her arms.

She responded by bringing one of her hands to the back of my neck to hold me there while the fingers on her other hand fumbled with my belt. I chuckled lightly against her lips as I brought my hands around to the clasp on her bra and unhooked it.

Her hand released my neck and she pulled back pouting as her hands came to the bottom hem on sweater.

"Too many clothes," she mumbled as she struggled to pull it up my frame.

I laughed at her attempts, brought my hands down and pulled off my sweater, throwing it behind us onto the couch. Her fingers immediately found the buttons on my shirt and she unfastened them quickly before pulling the bottom out of my pants and running her palms up my bare chest.

I shrugged out of my shirt and bent down to kiss her again as she unbuttoned my pants and pulled down my zipper, running her hands inside of the hem and pushing them down.

I stepped out of my pants and tossed them aside as I scooped Nessie up and cradled her to my chest and walked onto the blankets in front of the fire. She kissed the skin along the side of my neck as she ran her fingers through my hair, tugging lightly to bend my head towards her.

As she captured my lips, I got down onto my knees, and laid her down onto the blankets. I broke the kiss and reached for a pillow, placing it behind her head as I laid down beside her, running my fingers across her stomach, and up her chest to trace the underside of her breasts.

She moaned lightly as I ran my finger tips over her breasts, tracing around her nipples lightly. Her chest was heaving lightly as she looked up to me with her lids heavily hooded and she brought her hands to my side, pulling me closer to her as she pulled her self up to face me.

"I love you," I whispered as I kissed her sweetly, pulling her against my chest.

She sighed and laid her head against my chest, directly over my heart, with her tiny hands tracing the muscles on my chest and back.

"I love you too, Jacob, so much," she said as she began kissing up my chest, towards my neck, earning a slight moan from me in the process.

I scooted down on the blanket so we were face to face and I ran my nose along her cheek and down her jaw line as she ran her fingers through my hair. Pushing on her shoulder lightly, I laid her down on her back and leaned over her, kissing down her neck, to her collarbones, and then along the sides of her breasts before capturing one of her pert pink nipples in my mouth.

She moan as I nipped at her chest and tried to pull me on top of her, but I pulled away because I was concerned about putting too much weight on her. I knew that she still wasn't showing very much, but I had no desire to crush my child.

"No," I whispered as I pulled away from her and turned her so her back was facing my chest.

I pulled her tightly against me and I moaned as she pressed herself into my erection, wiggling slightly. My head was propped up on my hand as my elbow rested on the pillow. The light from the fire and candles illuminated the soft pale skin on her side and she looked absolutely beautiful with her hair fanned out on the pillow.

She giggled as I brought my fingers to her side, and ran it over the slight curved of her waist, coming to rest on her hip over the lacy material of her black panties. I leaned down and kissed her on the neck as I hooked the top of her panties, slowly pulling them down her hip. She brought her hand around the side of my head to hold it against her neck as I leaned down and tried to free her from her lacy constraints. Once I got them to her knees, I leaned away from her and sat up on my side, pulling them the rest of the way down her legs. Then I sat up and pulled down my boxers, wiggling them down my legs and tossing them aside before I laid back down behind her.

I pulled her against me again, her warm bare skin pressed tightly against mine. She sighed as I ran my fingers down her side again, over her belly, and then down into her soft bronze curls. Slowly I ran my hand lower, lightly rubbing against her folds before I dipped a finger inside of her.

"Ness, you are so wet," I half whispered, half moaned as she pressed herself against me.

I resumed kissing her neck as I pressed my finger into her warm, wet core and she moaned softly as I brought my thumb against the small bundle of nerves hidden in her curls. Continuing to slowly plunge my fingers in and out of her, she began to writhe against me, rubbing up against my hardness.

"Make love to me," she whispered as she ran her hand around the side of my neck and into the hair at the nape of my neck.

I removed my hand and tilted her slightly forward as my hands came to rest on her hips. As I positioned myself at her entrance, I began to kiss along the back of her neck and shoulders. Slowly sheathing myself inside of her, we both moaned as she enveloped me into her warmth.

Once I let her adjust to me, I began to roll my hips against her, slowly pulling out and pushing back in as I ran my hands along her sides and up to cup her breasts. She was so tight from this angle, but it felt amazing as she began to push herself back into me to meet every stroke.

I kissed along the side of her neck, sucking softly as I continued to make love to her, the tension building inside of me as I slowly worked us towards our mutual release.

The only sounds that filled the room were the soft cracking coming from the fire along with our soft moans and heavy breathing. Bringing my hand down to where we were joined, I rubbed her softly and her moans became louder. I continued to run circles around her clit as I kissed her shoulders and ran my other arm underneath her, pulling her more tightly against me as I quickened my pace.

As I could feel her begin to tense around me, I splayed both of my hands on her belly and increased my thrusting again, sliding in and out of her wetness. After a few more thrusts, she cried out and began to clench around me as I slowed down and tried to hold off my own release to let her enjoy the waves running through her body.

Once she began to calm down, I picked up my pace again, moving in and out of her in long strokes as I held onto her stomach tightly. She was panting and moaning as I could feel my release building, the tension becoming unbearable.

"Let go," she whispered as she began to rock her hips back into me to meet my thrusts.

I let out a strangled moan as my entire body began to tense, my climax racking my body. I spilled into her and slowed my hips as I pulled her against me tightly. Our breathing was labored as we both recovered, still nestled tightly together.

As we laid there, still joined together, her hands came down to rest on top of mine on her stomach, caressing her newly round belly where our child was growing. I could hear her breathing begin to even out, so I reached over and pulled another blanket around us as I slipped out of her.

She groaned at the loss of contact and snuggled further back against my chest as I continued to run my hands along her belly.

I couldn't wait until we were married and the baby came, because I had absolutely no doubt in my mind that I wanted to spend an eternity with her, building a family.

I whispered, "I love you," into her ear as I smoothed the sweaty hair from her forehead, watching her fall into a deep sleep. She had a small smile on her face, which I was sure reflected the one on mine and I was happy that I had arranged this special evening for us to be together.

As I looked up to the clock on the mantle, I noticed that it was after midnight. I only hoped that every Christmas would start out this wonderful.

"Merry Christmas," I whispered as I settled into the pillow at my head, curling myself completely around Nessie as my breathing began to become more heavy. Sleep claimed me shortly after, and I dreamed of the woman curled up in my arms, and the child growing underneath my hands.

**A/N: Ok, let me all know what ya think…..I know I am posting late in the day, but I hoped it was worth the wait. I had to let inspiration strike on the last part of the chapter……:)**


	41. What's in a Name?

**A/N: Ok, before you say anything, I know, I didn't post Wednesday, but I had to write a paper…..a very boring paper on art history, so yeah, school came first…..**

**Another thing, there are about four-ish chapters left after this one, I plan on stopping with forty-five as of right now. That being said, school has become more challenging, and I have once again developed a metal working project that is way too complicated for my own good, so…..I will most likely only be posting on Saturdays, unless I find more time to write. **

**For those of you who read Socks for Sex, don't worry, we have written ahead a few chapters, so the Monday/Tuesday schedule will remain the same. **

**All that being said, here is fun fluffy chapter that is buildup to the next chapter…..which will be the day before their wedding day…..so I hope that you all enjoy!**

**Chapter Forty-one: What's in a name?**

_February 14, 2017_

**Jacob POV**

* * *

"Cooper?"

"Eh," she said while shrugging her shoulders and leaning further against my chest.

"Connor?"

"Maybe, put it on the maybe list."

"William?"

"I like William, but what would Charlie think if his first great-grandchild was named after Billy and not him?"

"His middle name could be Charles."

"Jacob, we both know that wouldn't be fair. But fine, put William Charles on the maybe list."

"Thank you," I said leaning down to place a kiss on the top of her head.

"Ok, my turn."

"Kyle."

"Too boring, next."

"Fine, Bradley."

"No, no way," I said hastily, no way are we naming our child after her first boyfriend, sooooo not going to happen.

"Why not?" she said looking up at me with her bottom lip in a pout.

"Because, we are not naming our child after your first boyfriend, no."

"Hey," she said reaching up to cup the side of my face. "He was not my boyfriend, he was my friend who happened to be a boy, and his name was Bradford, not Bradley."

"Nope," I said crossing my arms across my chest in defiance.

"Aw, you're jealous," she said leaning back into my lap and giggling. "Is Jacob jealous over the popular boy?"

"Ness, stop it, you are not helping your case," I said avoiding her gaze.

"Jacob, you are the only boy I ever wanted to date, and you said we had to wait, so we waited. Brad just happened to be a boy I spent time with, and that was years ago anyways, so stop being a baby."

"Fine, next," I said, trying to hold in my smile.

"Jaimie," she said with a big smile on her face.

"Hmm, I like it, put it on the like it list."

"Ok, so now we have two like its for me, and three like its for you," she said tapping her pen on her notebook. "Do you want to keep going?"

"Doesn't matter to me," I said planting another kiss on the top of her head and running my hand across her swollen belly.

Renesmee had become the most gorgeous pregnant woman. At just over four months pregnant, she was glowing, absolutely glowing. I had been told that women in their last trimester were radiant, but I had never expected this. It was strange seeing the pregnancy accelerated, but at the same time, I had never been more excited to meet our son.

Carlisle expected that her due date would be somewhere in the middle of March, but as with anything regarding Nessie, specifics were hard to pinpoint. I was happy about this, because it gave us the opportunity to enjoy a week or two as a married couple before the baby came. I knew that we were not allowed to travel in her delicate state, but I had hoped to be able to take the ferry to Vancouver and plan a romantic weekend with her.

"Jacob?" Nessie asked as she gazed up at my face with her soulful eyes.

"Sorry, I was just thinking," I muttered as I leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Where were we?"

"I was asking if you wanted to go over the names we picked so far."

"Sounds good," I said as I resumed running my hand over her swollen bump. The sound of our child's heartbeat had become somewhat of a comfort lately, knowing that he was strong and healthy was reassuring.

"Ok, for my list, we have Jaimie and Anthony," she said smiling brightly. I knew that Anthony was Edward's middle name, but Tony Black had a certain ring to it.

"Your list has Daniel, Carter, and Jackson. Does that sound right?"

"Yup, sounds good to me. Do you have any favorites out of those five?" I asked, wanting to know if she had any on my list that she liked. I knew that we would probably end up with something from her list, but mine would make good middle names too.

"Hmmmm," she said tapping her finger on her lower lip. "Let's see, Danny Black, eh, its alright. Carter Black is cute, I like that one. Ok, Jack Black? Seriously Jacob? You want to name our child after an obese comedian from over a decade ago?"

"Hey, I happen to like Jack Black; it's not my fault you are a child. And hey, he did have some pretty inspiring songs. Tenacious D was hilarious."

She chuckled lightly and then turned up towards me with one eyebrow raised. "Ok, first, _Fuck her Gently_ is not an inspired song, funny yes, inspired no. And second, there are only two of his movies where he isn't a total pig, The Holiday and Kung Fu Panda."

I laughed loudly, shaking Nessie in the process as she clung to my arm. I was totally surprised that Nessie even knew about _Fuck her Gently_. It was written way before she was even born. Hell, I was even way too young to know about that song. The only reason I even knew about it was because Quil had a CD of theirs when we were in high school. Man I feel old, it's hard to believe that was over ten years ago. That was before Nessie was even born.

"Hey," she said cupping my cheek lightly. "What's wrong, you're a million miles away."

"Oh nothing, I was just feeling old there for a moment," I said leaning down to give her a soft kiss.

"You are not old Jacob, besides me, you are the youngest person in this family."

"Ok, first of all, I am seventeen years older than you, and second, Emmett is the youngest of the rest of the family and he is ninety-one years older than you. I can feel old if I want to, because to me, twenty eight is old."

"Aw, I'm sorry honey," she said in a mocking pouty voice. "Well, if you feel old now, imagine how old you will feel ten years from now when your child will probably look the same age as you."

"I know, I'm being irrational. And don't say things like that, we don't know how he will age," I said looking at her seriously.

"He'll be fine," she said running her hand down her belly to rest on top of mine. "I have a feeling that he might take after his daddy."

"Why do you say that?" I asked, we really had no way of knowing one way or another. It was still something that very much concerned me.

"Because last week when you were in La Push, I tried to have Alice see if she could get any visions about the baby, and she was completely blank, not even a flicker. She wasn't even getting anything hazy like she did when I was a baby."

"Oh," I said genuinely surprised.

Although I still wasn't sure how exactly things would pan out. I didn't shift until I was well into my teens, and I showed no signs of being anything but normal until then. Maybe she was right, with how fast the baby had been growing, maybe it would develop a little faster than a human, but we still had no way of knowing when it would stop either.

"Stop overanalyzing it, he will be fine, he will be healthy, and we will love him regardless," she said leaning up and swinging her legs over the edge of the sofa to sit up beside me.

"Now come on, Alice wanted us to come over to the house to talk about wedding plans today," she said attempting to push herself up from the couch cushion.

I groaned and pulled myself up from the large leather couch, placing an arm behind Nessie's back and lifting her the rest of the way to her feet. It was surprising how she was losing the ability to move around normally the last few weeks. She was still mobile, but she was having issues with getting back up once she sat down. At least she had stopped crying about it though, I couldn't handle the tears the first time she realized she couldn't see her feet anymore without bending forward.

"I love you," I said as I leaned down to tuck a stray curl behind her ear.

"I know, I've got you whipped," she said as she half strutted, half waddled towards the front door.

I laughed loudly and followed her, taking her by the hand to walk through the woods to the main house. I kept trying to get her to let me drive there, but she insisted that she was not an invalid and she wanted to walk on her own two feet.

"So what do we have planned for this evening?" she asked as we started ascending the front porch steps of the main house.

"Nope, not gonna tell," I said motioning to lock my lips and throw away the key.

"Please," she begged giving me her best puppy dog eyes and pout combination.

"No, it's a surprise," I said firmly. "And Alice has your dress, so don't forget to get it from her closet while we are here."

"Fine," she huffed, crossing her arms and resting them on the top of her belly.

I opened the front door and motioned for her to enter, and she glared at me while she stepped through the front door. Pregnancy mood swings were a scary thing, and even though I was slightly frightened of her lately, I was not going to ruin her Valentine's Day surprise.

We walked into the dining room, which Alice had transformed into wedding headquarters, and I was surprised at how everything had been shaping up. She had elaborate design boards with pictures of everything on them, and she had planned everything down to the last detail.

She even had an elaborate seating arrangement done, where all of the humans acted as a buffer between the vampire guests, and the shape shifting ones. It didn't really matter than much to the wolves though, because the only person who still held the vegetarian vampires with contempt was Leah, and she had decided that she didn't want to come. She was happy for us, but I think being reminded about the fact she still hadn't found an imprint was hard for her. She was now the only one left in the pack without someone.

"Hey guys!" Alice squealed as she jumped up from the table to hug the both of us.

"Hi Ali," I said pulling out a chair for Nessie to sit down.

"So Alice, I hear you have a dress for me," Nessie said as she shot me a look of contempt while pulling herself into the chair.

I pushed her chair in while shaking my head at her, and took a seat beside her, patting her knee gently as I did.

"No Ness, not going to tell you either, so stop asking," she sang happily as she began placing the design boards up on an easel set up in the corner.

"Alright, so everything is all set up now for the entire wedding," she said as she began pointing to the boards. "I will go over everything with you, just so we are all on the same page, and then Nessie will have to come upstairs with me so I can measure her to send the tailor one last set of measurements for her gown."

For about a half an hour, Alice flitted around the room excitedly, spewing out every single detail about the wedding and reception. Most of it was in some strange wedding planning code that I had no idea how to figure out, but I smiled and nodded in the appropriate places and tried to follow along. It didn't really matter to me, because as long as she was Renesmee Black by the end of the ceremony, I would be happy.

"Ok, now I am going to take her upstairs for awhile, why don't you go find Emmett and Jasper, they wanted to talk to you about something," Alice said with a wink before she dragged Nessie from the room.

I wandered to the back of the house and could hear murmuring coming from the garage. When I got to the door, I opened it up and walked down the stairway as Emmett's booming laugh wafted up the stairs.

When I got down there, Jasper and Emmett were laughing up a storm as I could see Rosalie's legs flailing underneath the body of the Vanquish. As I got closer, I could hear her muttering things under her breath and I could only assume that she was having a hard time changing the oil on the car.

"God damn fucking stupid ass oil filter clip…….Argh, god damn it, now I have to go fix my nail polish……ugh, at least I wore Bella's old jeans to do this."

I tried desperately to hold in my laugh as I walked up to them to ask what they needed me for.

"Hey," I said casually as I got up to Emmett's side and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Jakie, what's up?" he said as he turned towards me and motioned with his head to go back towards the door to the house.

"Alice said you two wanted to see me," I said as I turned with Emmett and Jasper and headed back inside the house.

"Yup, sure did," he said with a mischevious grin on his face. His dimples showing prominently, that could only mean one thing, Emmett was planning something, which was not good, not good at all.

We walked up the stairs and settled into the couches in the living room, Emmett plopping down and stretching himself along the one directly across from the fireplace and throwing his arms behind his head.

"So Jake, have you given any thought about what you are going to be doing next weekend?"

"Um, not really," I answered, because it was the weekend between the wedding and now, I assumed I would just be spending time with Nessie at home. With the baby's growth, I wanted to be close by just in case she went into labor.

"Well," he said with a big dimpled grin. "We have taken the liberty of inviting the guys from the rez to spend a little weekend in the city with us."

"Ok, and?" I said, trying to imagine the kind of debauchery that Emmett obviously had in store for them.

"Every bachelor needs to have a good send off Jacob, and we intend to give you one."

"No strippers Em," I said firmly, rolling my eyes as he groaned loudly.

"Oh come on, what bachelor party is complete without strippers?" he whined as Jasper bit back a laugh.

"No Em, no strippers," I repeated. "Do you have any idea what your hormonal niece would do to you if she found out you got me a stripper?"

"Oh come on, it's a rite of passage."

"No strippers Em, no. Don't even make me get Rosalie involved in this," I threatened, knowing that it would earn him a nice slap to the side of the head.

"You don't have to touch the strippers Jake, they are just nice to look at," he said trying to coerce me into it.

"No Em, no strippers, and that's final. I will go out with you guys, but if Nessie calls, I am coming home."

"God you are whipped," he scoffed. "You aren't even married yet and she already has you on a short leash."

I chuckled at his comment before I responded. "That's fine, I like being whipped."

Emmett let out a loud bellow of a laugh, and I realized that I had set myself up for that one.

"Oh really, Jacob?" he said raising an eyebrow at me. "I would have never guessed…..it always is the innocent looking ones."

"Gross Emmett, quit thinking about your niece that way," Jasper chided and I instinctively balled up my fists at my sides and a low growl rumbled in my chest.

"Fine, fine," Emmett said holding his hands in front of him in surrender. "No strippers, but we are getting you wasted….well, if that's even possible."

"Are we done here?" I asked, wanting to get back to the house to pack the car for my surprise for Nessie.

"Yup, just remember, next Saturday night, you are coming with us," Emmett said as he reached over to grab the remote and turned on the large flat screen television.

I headed back to the cabin and tried to clear my head a little bit. I never imagined that Emmett would try to throw me a bachelor party. I guess it did have Emmett written all over it, but still, it wasn't as if I was the typical bachelor. My bride to be was already extremely pregnant with our first child and we weren't exactly a normal group of individuals.

Once I got inside, I pulled out our overnight bags that I had packed and went to put them in the car before I changed into my suit. I figured that recreating our first official date would be a good Valentine's surprise, since I did promise Renesmee that we would stay at the Empress at least once before we left Victoria. I had even gone to the trouble of getting a suite, because I wanted her to have the full experience.

She deserved to have a nice romantic weekend before we had to worry about a screaming infant.

**Nessie POV**

* * *

Alice was in the process of torturing me when I heard booming laughter coming from downstairs.

"Alice, what's going on down there?" I asked as she attempted to find a tape measure that would go completely around my swollen belly. The travel size retractable one she had been using didn't seem to fit around me. Big surprise, I was a freaking whale as of late.

"Oh nothing," she said happily as she continued her measurements and began transferring them to a piece of paper to send to the tailor. "Em and Jazzy are talking to Jacob, it's no big deal."

"Alright," I answered, attempting to hold my raised arms still as she measured my bust line.

"So Nessie, what are you doing next Saturday?"

"Um, haven't really given it any thought, why?"

"Oh, well, because the boys are taking Jacob out, and Rose and I kind of wanted to throw you a little bachelorette slash baby shower."

I laughed, because, yeah, like I could stop Alice from throwing a party. I knew she was just telling me I had a choice, because she wanted me to believe that I did. Invitations for the thing probably went out before invitations to the wedding knowing her.

"That sounds nice," I replied, flexing my arms when she told me that I could lower them.

"Oh that's perfect Ness, I promise, you will have fun."

I rolled my eyes and nodded. I was sure that I would be spending the majority of the day waist deep in tiny little blue baby paraphernalia, but if it made Alice happy, I could suffer through it.

"So," I began. "You going to tell me what I am doing tonight?"

"God, you are worse than your mother. No, I will not tell you, but let me get you into that dress and send you on your way. Jacob will be over here soon to pick you up."

"So we are leaving in a car?"

"Still not going to tell you, now strip," she ordered, placing her hands on her hips.

Twenty minutes later, I had been used as pregnant Barbie Nessie, and I was wearing a gorgeous emerald green maternity dress that hit just above my knees. Thankfully, I had been provided with a pair of matching ballet flats, because I could barely balance myself as it was, heels would not help that problem in the least bit.

"Ok, you look perfect Ness, have fun tonight," Alice said as she steered me down the staircase and towards the front door.

Jacob was waiting for me on the front porch, dressed up in his black pinstripe suit, with a black dress shirt and a tie that was the same color as my dress. He looked very handsome, and my heart fluttered as he came over and kissed me on the cheek.

"You look lovely," he whispered in my ear as he grasped my hand with his large warm one.

"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself," I replied with a wink.

"Shall we," he said as he held open the front door.

I walked ahead of him, and he took my hand once we reached the steps and guided me down them. Since I had gotten grotesquely pregnant, he had been very attentive to helping me get places, even though I insisted I could move on my own power. Secretly, I loved it, because he was so gentle and caring with me, but I'd never tell him that, because it would just fuel his ego.

He opened up the passenger door of the Jetta and helped me in, buckling the seatbelt over my large belly before he gently closed the door.

"So," I said as he got into the driver's seat, buckled himself in, and started the car.

"Nope," he said grabbing my hand and pulling out onto the gravel road to head towards town.

Soon we were on the highway headed into Victoria, and I wondered where exactly he was taking me.

"Are we going to the apartment?"

"No," he answered smoothly as he continued to coast along with traffic.

"You really aren't going to tell me?"

"Nope, hadn't planned on it, you will find out soon enough," he said while glancing at me with a big grin on his face.

Within twenty minutes, we were driving closer to the causeway, and I was confused, because he said that we weren't going to the apartment.

Once we turned onto the access drive in front of the Empress Hotel, I was grinning from ear to ear.

"Did you?" I asked excitedly, as I attempted to bounce in my seat, well as much as a ridiculously pregnant woman could.

"What have I told you about patience Ness?" he teased as he put the car in park and hopped out of the car.

On his way over to my side, he palmed something into the valet's hand, and I laughed, he really had perfected that trick with the years he had spent with the family. I guess we rubbed off on him. I still remembered the days when I only saw Jacob in ratty sweats, and now he was wearing designer suits and driving expensive cars.

He opened up my door and held his hand out to pull me up from my seat. With a little bit of effort, I was upright, and he took my hand and led me towards the front of the hotel as he held two overnight bags in his other hand. I guess that took away a little bit of the mystery, and I was thrilled I would finally get to stay in this fabulous hotel.

We walked towards the check-in desk, and there was an older blonde woman standing behind it, wearing a genuinely friendly smile.

"What name will you be checking in under sir?"

"There should be a reservation for Black," he responded, giving my hand a squeeze.

"Oh yes, sir, here we are. One bedroom King Suite," she said with a grin.

"I will need two key cards, and would it be possible to go ahead and have our bags sent to the room?"

"Of course Mr. Black," she said as she typed a few things into the computer. "Here are your keys, if you and your wife would like to leave your bags right where you are, I can have a bell hop take them up while you dine."

"Thank you," he said while he slipped both keys into his back pocket, and placed the bags on the plush carpet in the lobby.

Ever since we moved to Victoria, I had wanted to stay at this hotel. It was such a historic landmark, and the rich details of all of the woodwork and antique furniture in the lobby was breathtaking.

"You hungry?" Jacob asked me as he led me towards the portion of the hotel where the Empress Room was located.

"Do you even have to ask?" I said as I ran my hand across my swollen belly. It seemed as though my appetite had remained ravenous throughout the last few weeks of the pregnancy.

The only thing that worried Carlisle a little bit was the fact that if I hunted too much I got sick. Human food seemed to be the only thing that kept my stomach settled, which was another reason that I speculated that my son would probably take after his father. Even my mother had consumed blood during her pregnancy with me, and the fact that my body didn't seem to tolerate it much anymore had to be a sign.

When we got to the restaurant, Jacob and I were seated in the exact seat that we had been placed at during our first official date in Victoria, the night he told me that he was in love with me.

"So how much did you have to pay for the same table," I asked as we both settled into our seats and he began to look over the menu. I didn't need to look, because the venison I had the last time we were here was excellent.

"Eh," he said shrugging his shoulders. "I had Alice call and request it, let's just say she can be very persuasive. And the fact that our wedding will be held on their grounds helped a little bit as well."

I laughed and we resumed our conversation from earlier in the day about baby names as we waited for the waiter to come and take our orders.

Once we had finished our dinner, I was getting tired, and really wanted to lay down. The baby had been putting a lot of pressure on my lower back as of late, and sitting up in a hard backed chair was uncomfortable.

"You feeling alright?" Jacob asked as he led me towards the elevators.

"I'm just worn out," I said leaning against his side. He pulled an arm around my waist and hugged me to his side as we waited.

I now understood why pregnant women in their last trimester were so cranky. Carrying around all that extra weight, and feeling totally out of balance was exhausting. Not to mention the dietary issues and the mood swings. I felt like I was totally out of control.

The ride up in the elevator was quiet, and I was anxious to see what the suite would look like. I was sure that it was just as fantastic as the rest of the hotel, but I was really looking forward to getting into the large king sized bed.

When we got to our door, Jacob pulled the key out of his pocket, and unlocked the door before he scooped me up in his arms and carried me through the doorway.

"Hey," I giggled, as he carried me through the parlor and settled me on the bed. "I thought you were supposed to do that after we were married."

"Doesn't hurt to get a little practice," he chuckled as he pulled off my shoes and began to massage my feet.

"Mmmmm, that feels so good," I moaned as he continued to press his thumbs into the heels of my feet.

He chuckled and switched feet as I continued moaning in pleasure. Who knew that a foot rub could feel so satisfying.

"Nessie, if you keep that up, I won't be able to resist you," Jacob teased as he began to run his hands up my calves.

"Who says you have to?" I purred, trying to be seductive.

"You know what Carlisle told you, he doesn't want you to go into an early labor Ness. No sex until after the baby is born," he scolded.

"But Jacob…." I whined. I hated the fact that he was trying to be the responsible one. Carlisle had banned us from being intimate until after the baby came because he was worried. He still wasn't able to pinpoint an exact due date, therefore, he wanted to avoid any potential complications.

I was due anytime in the next month, and according to the ultrasound and some measurements, he speculated that I was at the point where if I gave birth now, the baby should be healthy.

"Stop it Ness, just enjoy it," he said as he stood up from the bed and came around to unzip my dress for me.

He slid it up over my head and then he stripped himself down to his boxers and shifted me forward so he could sit behind me with his back against the headboard.

"I love you Renesmee," he cooed in my ear as he began to massage my shoulders.

"Mmm, I love you too," I groaned as my head rolled forward.

He continued to rub my shoulders and arms until I felt like a relaxed puddle of goo. He had managed to relieve all of the tension I had accumulated lately, and I wondered how I had ended up with such a caring fiancée. This imprint business was genius, Jacob did absolutely everything I could ever need to keep me happy. I was even more in love with him now than I ever thought possible.

The trials that we had faced over the last several months seemed trivial in the grand scheme of things, and I was excited that I would soon officially be his wife. I never imagined that things would turn out like they had, since we seemed to be doing things out of order, but I was glad that they had. I couldn't imagine a better man to marry and start a family with.

Once Jacob had completely relaxed me to the point where I was fighting to keep my eyelids open, he crawled out from behind me and settled me into the bed, pulling the covers up over my chest.

He got up, turned off the lights and climbed into bed behind me. Jacob pulled me into his chest and rested his hands over where our son was peacefully resting, his heartbeat beating just as strong as ever.

Jacob began to rub circles on my stomach and I felt the familiar fluttering begin that we had only noticed a few weeks earlier. Feeling my son kick was one of the most bizarre sensations in the world, and when Jacob touched me, he seemed to be a lot more responsive.

"I love you," he whispered as he kissed the nape of my neck.

"He likes that," I said sleepily as he was pressing his hand firmly against my stomach.

"I can tell," he chuckled as our son began rolling around.

Jacob leaned over and pulled the covers down, and placed a kiss on my stomach next to his hand.

"I love you too little guy, now settle down so your mommy can sleep," he said as I tried not to laugh. It was adorable to see him try and talk to our son. Sometimes he truly said the goofiest things to him.

Just as he usually did, our son seemed to listen to Jacob, and he stopped squirming. I settled back against Jacob's chest, listening to the even breathing that was fanning out across my neck.

I drifted off into a peaceful sleep, grateful to be spending the night on Valentine's Day with my two favorite men.

**A/N: I know, I know, it was an entire chapter of fluff…….but it was good fluff, so I hope you enjoyed it…..**

**Hopefully I will be able to get the next chapter written while I am at my sister's house for the week, if not, I will at least post it by next Sunday. **


	42. Author's Note

**A/N: Alright, I know that I have been a bad, bad author, and not updated in weeks, but I am having issues with how this has all panned out…..I know how I want the story to end, but everything I type ends up getting erased immediately, because I know it isn't quite right…..**

**I think I may have become a little burned out on the whole having to stay in character of three people simultaneously and stay true to their personality types, which I obviously did not create…..well, I may have taken free license with Renesmee, but still, don't own her, not in the least bit……**

**So anyways, what I am telling you in this author's note is that I will be working on this chapter, but I have no firm deadline as to when the rest of the story will be finished. It will be finished, I promise you that much, but it might take longer than usual. **

**Please don't send me hate mail, because it makes it that much harder to write, and know that I do appreciate greatly all of your words of praise and encouragement throughout this entire story. Each and every review is important to me, and that is why I am taking a little break from this story, because I don't want to disappoint you all with subpar work.**

**I will continue to draft the next chapter, and it may be the last one involving Edward and Nessie…..with the exception of the first portion of the Epilogue, I would like Jacob to finish telling this story, because it was his story to tell from the beginning. **

**When I finish it, I will post it ASAP, and I will keep going once I get my motivation back. Please don't review this author's note, because then you will be locked out of reviewing the chapter when I post it, and feel free to send me PMs, I will try to answer your questions as best I can.**

**Thank you all again, and know that I am only taking this hiatus to bring my best writing to you all.**

**~goldentemptress~**


End file.
